Mr Harry Potter is a DICK
by de'Maus
Summary: Harry Potter odkrywa na nowo swoja naturę. Czy wspomnienie Syriusza, zdoła naprowadzić go na ścieżkę jaką podążał jego ojciec i reszta Huncwotów? Czy Złoty Chłopiec, ma szansę stać się Srebrnym Mężczyzną, czy zostało mu to odebrane przez tych, którzy walczą dla większego dobra, mając gdzieś dobro małych? Kanon leży sobie niedaleko, ale w takiej odległości, by nie przeszkadzał.
1. Chapter 1

Witam,  
Zapraszam na kolejne wydanie mojej wersji szóstego roku Harrego.  
Tym razem Potter odkrywa z pomocą wspomnienia Syriusza, manipulacje Dumbledora. Nie wie wiele, nie wie właściwie nic, ale postanawia zaufać instynktowi. Temu, co czuł od dawna.  
I jest mu z tym dobrze.  
Opowiadanie, będzie pełne brutalności, wulgarności i erotyki. Kanon gdzieś leży, odpoczywa, bo zielonooki będzie jak spuszczony ze smyczy szczeniak.

Zapraszam i życzę miłego czytania.

PS. Obecnie mam ledwie 23tys (sprawdzone 9tys), z tym, że nie mam beta readera, więc sprawdzanie idzie wolno, a i błędów będzie więcej. Gdyby ktoś chciał podjąć się sprawdzania, zapraszam do wysłania PM.

 **Rozdział 1**

W najmniejszej i do wczoraj najbrzydszej sypialni w przeciętnym domu w Surrey, na ulicy PrivetDrive, pod numerem 4, obudził się chłopak. Harry Potter otworzył swoje oczy, które ponownie lśniły jaskrawą zielenią. Jeszcze wczoraj wydawało się, że na zawsze straciły swój blask, ale dziś na nowo tliło się w nich życie, nawet więcej niż poprzednio. Zdawały się świecić własnym światłem.  
Spojrzał na pokój, który teraz posiadał, na nowo odmalowane ściany, meble, które były czyste i naprawione.  
Wszystko za sprawą listu, jednego krótkiego listu. Harry patrzył na odnowiony pokój i nadal nie wierzył, w to, co się stało, gdy zobaczył wracającą Hedwigę, nie spodziewał się, że wraz z nią pojawi się inna sowa. Nie spodziewał się listu, albo raczej, że jakikolwiek list może coś zmienić.  
„Harry, nie mam wiele czasu. Muszę to napisać i wysłać, zanim mnie dopadną. Dumbledore planuje coś niedobrego względem ciebie, nie wiem co. Odmówiłem współpracy, bo musiałbym złożyć przysięgę, więc albo dostanę Imperiusem i zmodyfikują mi pamięć, albo coś gorszego. W skrócie, ten list dotrze do ciebie trzy tygodnie po mojej śmieci, zaczarowałem tak sowę, bo pierwsze listy będą przechwytywane. Jesteś synem Huncwota i chrześniakiem drugiego. Wiem, że Lunatyk też był twoim ojcem, nie przez krew, ale zawsze uważał cię, za przybranego syna, więc kiedy pozna, co ze mną zrobili, spotka go podobny los. My wszyscy byliśmy w Gryfindorze, ale umysły mieliśmy ślizgońskie. Robimy, co chcemy Harry, nikt nie narzuca nam swoich prawd, ani praw. Nie jesteśmy grzeczni i dobrzy, jesteśmy sobą, jesteśmy dzicy. Walcz. Nie daj sobą władać. Graj, oszukuj, zwyciężaj, za wszelką cenę.  
Łapa"  
Data pod podpisem wskazywała na to, iż Syriusz napisał ten list, w wakacje po zakończeniu Turnieju Trójmagicznego, o ile dobrze pamiętał, było to w nocy, gdy przekazał mu informacje o poszukiwaniach Voldemorta. Od następnego dnia był pod Imperiusem, bo sama modyfikacja wspomnień, by nie wystarczyła. Do listu, załączona była także różdżka, Harry nigdy nie sądził, że jakaś inna różdżka może pasować mu bardziej, niż jego własna. Zwłaszcza po informacji o bliźniaczych rdzeniach. Z drugiej jednak strony, gdy zastanowił się nad listem i rzeczywistością, to informacje, o tym, iż jego różdżka dzieli ten sam rdzeń z różdżką Voldemorta, przekazał mu Dumbledore, a tego Syriusz o coś podejrzewał.  
Wczorajszej nocy długo, zastanawiał się czy użyć nowej różdżki. Po tym jak ujął ją w dłoń, wystrzeliły z niej zielono fioletowe iskry, a czarnowłosy poczuł ekscytację, jakiej jeszcze nie doświadczył. Poczuł potrzebę natychmiastowego rzucenia jakiegoś czaru, ale pamiętał, jak skończyło się to ostatnio. Szybko odrzucił różdżkę na łóżko i przyjrzał się jej dokładniej. Była z jasno brązowego drewna, z wyraźnymi czarnymi słojami, przypominało drewno z drzewa oliwnego, z którego ciotka Petunia miała niewielką szkatułkę na kolczyki. Harry nie znał się kompletnie na rozpoznawaniu różdżek, ale czuł instynktownie, że ta należy do niego, a jej rdzeń, pochodzi z niezwykle potężnego magicznego stworzenia.  
Przed dobrą godzinę zastanawiał się, co zrobić z różdżką, z jednej strony bardzo chciał jej użyć, z drugiej bał się ja podnieść. Do tego stopnia, że nie usiadał na łóżku, na którym leżała, tylko krążył po pokoju, gdy w końcu zdecydował się usiąść na krześle, przy biurku, Hedwiga pojęła za niego decyzję. Przeleciała na łóżko, łapiąc różdżkę i rzucając mu ją na kolana. Harry w odruchu szukającego, złapał ponownie prezent od Syriusza i zadziałał instynktownie. Rzucił zaklęcie czyszczące na pokój, naprawiające na łóżko i materac, potem odnowił ściany, wykładzinę, pozmieniał ich kolory na bardziej żywe i radosne. Dopiero, gdy skończył, odkrył, że nie wypowiedział, żadnej inkantacji, nawet w myślach. Po prostu myślach o tym, co chciałby zmienić, a różdżka tryskała zielono fioletowymi iskrami i spełniała, jego życzenia.  
Jeszcze przez dwie godziny po tym, Harry oglądał swój pokój, czekając w napięciu na przedstawicieli ministerstwa, w końcu zasnął. Teraz rozglądał się po pokoju, jakby potwierdzając sobie, że to nie był dziwaczny sen. Usłyszał głos ciotki, wołającej go na dół, już zamierzał ruszyć, ale po sekundzie zmienił zdanie. Przypomniał sobie zdanie z listu Syriusza, „Robimy, co chcemy." Usiadł na brzegu biurka i obejrzał jeszcze raz swoją nową różdżkę, porównując ja do starej, rozmiar i kształt były niemal identyczne. Różnił je kolor i kolorystyka zaklęć nimi rzucanych.  
\- Idealnie by było, jakbyś wyglądała jak moja stara, ale to chyba za dużo, co? – Powiedział do różdżki, tak jakby mogła go zrozumieć. Stało się, jednak coś dziwnego, coś, o czym nigdy nie słyszał. Różdżka zmieniła wygląd tak, że była teraz identyczna, co do sęka i słoja jego starą różdżką.  
\- Nie wyjaśnisz mi pewnie jak? – Spróbował Harry. – Jak mam was rozróżniać? – Zapytał i natychmiast poczuł ciepło na rękojeści nowej różdżki. – I mogę tobą czarować, nie przejmując się namiarem? – Z czubka różdżki wytrysnęły zielone iskry. – To znaczyło tak? – Ponownie zielone iskry.  
Harry zawahał się, ta różdżka była jakby inteligentna. Czerwone iskry.  
\- Czytasz w moich myślach? – Czerwone. Jesteś inteligenta? Pomyślał. Czerwone. Jeśli czerwone oznacza „Nie", to odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie o czytaniu w myślach, zadane w myślach, że nie czytasz, jak mam to zrozumieć. Różdżka milczała. Możesz odpowiadać tylko „Tak" i „Nie"? Zielone. Jesteś czymś w rodzaju wspomnienia z dziennika Riedlla? Różdżka rozgrzała się, po czym wystrzeliła pomarańczowym blaskiem. To znaczy nie wiesz, czym jest Dziennik Riedlla? Zielone.

Drzwi do jego pokoju otwarły się, z hukiem.  
\- Ciotka wołała cię już trzy razy! - Wrzasnął wuj Vernon, ale na widok odnowionego pokoju słowa ugrzęzły mu w ustach. - Coś ty tu zrobił dziwolągu? - Wysyczał, gdy odzyskał głos.  
\- Chyba nie będziesz wuju narzekał, z powodu wyremontowania pokoju? - Zapytał pokornym głosem Harry, nie do końca wiedział, czemu zamiast się wściec, zadziałał na zimno. - Zawsze jęczałeś, ile kosztuje moje utrzymanie, więc chciałem ci odrobinę odpłacić. Czy mam go doprowadzić do poprzedniego stanu? -  
Ta odpowiedz zdawała się bardziej zdenerwować wuja, niż uspokoić, a zielonooki poczuł nieopisaną satysfakcje.  
\- Nie będziesz używał tego... Tego czegoś w tym domu bez pozwolenia. - Vernon z wściekłości zaczynał się, jąkać.  
\- Będę. - Przerwał mu Harry wstając z biurka i wyciągając w stronę wuja nową różdżkę.  
\- Nie wolno ci. - Głos Dursleya był pełen paniki, co tylko podsyciło pewność siebie Harrego. - Złamiesz prawo. -  
\- Już się tym nie przejmuję. Jestem bohaterem w moim świecie, wybaczą mi lekkie naginanie prawa, tak jak do tej pory. Nie pamiętasz Marge, dementorów, latającego ciasta? - Wyliczał kruczowłosy, zbliżając się do swojego opiekuna, który uświadamiając sobie, że przecież od incydentu z ciastem i ostrzeżeniu o ostatnim razie, jego podopieczny wielokrotnie używał magii, a nic mu nie zrobili. - Patrz. - Powiedział Harry i pomyślał o wężu, którego przyzwał w klubie pojedynków Malfoy. Zaraz też z różdżki wystrzelił czarny dym, zmieniając się, w prawie dwumetrową kobrę, która ruszyła na Vernona. Drzwi za nim zatrzasnęły się, nie pozwalając mu na ucieczkę.  
\- Possstrwaszzz, go tyllllkooo. - Wysyczał Harry w języku węży, a kobra skoczyła do Dursleya, oplatając mu nogę i wślizgując się po jego zdrętwiałym ze strachu ciele, tak, iż zatrzymała się owinięta wokół jego szyi. Jej pysk i korona znajdowały się na wysokości twarzy wuja.  
\- Ten wąż zostanie gdzieś, w waszym domu, albo ogrodzie, na zawsze. Jest magiczny, więc tępiciele szkodników nie pomogą. Jeśli choć raz, ty, twój synalek, albo twoja żona zachowacie się wobec mnie inaczej niż nakazuje etykieta... No cóż domyśl się, co potrafią te kły. - Powiedział spokojnie Harry. - Zrozumiałeś mnie? -  
\- Tttaak. - Wyjąkał Vernon panicznym, niemal płaczliwym głosem.  
\- SSSłyssszałaśśś, piillnujj ichhh. - Polecił wężowi, a tej wyszczerzył kły i zasyczał w twarz przerażonego tłuściocha, po czym posłusznie zszedł z niego i zwinął się w kłębek, w rogu pokoju.  
\- Wynoś się. - Powiedział Harry do Vernona. - Za pół godziny chcę śniadanie, porządne. - Zażądał, gdy jego wuj pośpiesznie otwierał drzwi.

Kiedy został na powrót sam, przerażony swoim zachowaniem usiadł na podłogę, tam gdzie stał i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Hedwiga sfrunęła z swojej grzędy, siadając na jego ramieniu, jakby chciała mu powiedzieć, że zrobił dobrze. Po chwili poczuł ciężar na kolanach, a gdy otworzył oczy zobaczył węża.  
\- Wyyybaczz, żeee wessawałem ciiię doo tejj poddłłej ssssprawy. - Powiedział.  
\- Mogęęę ichhh, dllla ciebbiiee zabiiiććć. - Wysyczał wąż, a zielonooki przeraził się, że naprawdę poczuł do tego chęć.  
\- Niiee, po prossstu ichhh trochhę postrassszzz. Niiiee długgooo odeśśślę ciięę do twojeeego domuu. - Zapewnił gada.  
\- Niiie. Zossstwa mnieee tu. Bęędęę Posssuszna, ale niieee odsłssyłaj mniiee. - Poprosiła kobra.  
\- Dobrrzze. -

\- Dobrze. - Powiedział sam do siebie. - Wracamy do różdżki. -  
\- Dziennik Riedlla, to wspomnienie żywej osoby, zamknięte w dzienniku. Próbowało przejąć ciało mojej przyjaciółki. – Pomarańczowy.  
\- Hmm… To może inaczej. Czy jesteś zwykłą różdżką? – Czerwone.  
\- Co w tobie takiego niezwykłego? – Pomarańczowe.  
\- Czy pomarańczowe iskry, oznaczają, nie wiem? – Pomarańczowe.  
\- Czy mają więcej znaczeń? – Zielone.  
\- Nie wiem? Nie rozumiem? Za skomplikowane pytanie? – Zielone, zielone, zielone.  
\- Czy jesteś inteligentna? – Czerwone.  
\- Więc jakim cudem mnie rozumiesz i odpowiadasz? – Pomarańczowe.  
\- Ok, sam się domyśliłem, że to za skomplikowane. Czy jesteś przedmiotem czarno magicznym? – Zielone.  
\- Co? Czemu mi o tym mówisz? – Gdy zadawał pytanie, nie spodziewał się, nic więcej niż pomarańczowych iskier, ale różdżka wytrysnęła zielonymi iskrami, które poleciały w stronę listu Syriusza.  
\- Czy zielone iskry oznaczają, nie tylko „Tak", ale też zgadzam się, wybieram coś, wskazuję? – Zielone.  
\- Ok. Czemu Syriusz przysyła mi czarno magiczny artefakt? – Czarne iskry wyleciały z różdżki ponownie na list, na którym zalśniły. Harry rzucił się do niego i patrzył na podkreślone czarnym blaskiem słowa. „Nie jesteśmy", „Dobrzy". Harry odrzucił list i różdżkę od siebie.  
Czy to możliwe, by Syriusz był czarnym magiem? Ale w liście pisał tak, jakby pisał również o Harrym i o jego ojcu, o Lupinie. Przypomniały mu się opowieści o jego ojcu, i wspomnienie Snapa, czy to, możliwe by znienawidzony profesor, zobaczył prawdę. Czy Tiara miała rację? Straszenie wuja, dało mu niezwykły rodzaj satysfakcji, ale może to była sprawka różdżki.  
Nie, sam siebie nie musi okłamywać, zrobiłby coś podobnego już dawno, gdyby wiedział, że ujdzie mu to na sucho. Sięgnął po nową różdżkę i zastanowił się. Różdżka ewidentnie go rozumiała, do tego rzucała zaklęcia, jakby je znała i mogła to robić sama. Nie, to nie tak, ona korzystała z jego magii, czuł to, ale jednocześnie, wiedział, że nigdy nie czarował w ten sposób. Myśląc o efekcie, a nie metodzie.  
\- Może spróbujemy tak. – Powiedział machając, różdżką, w stronę pióra i pergaminu. Po sekundzie pióro ustawiło się pionowo i zaczęło szybko pisać. Harry czuł jak magia jest z niego wysysana, po kilku sekundach, nie mógł się ruszyć, a po minucie padł półprzytomny na łóżko.  
To, czego nie udało mu się zobaczyć, to skrzecząca Hedwiga i wąż rzucający się na niego, by wytrącić mu różdżkę z dłoni.

Nie zobaczył też jak kilka minut później, wuj Vernon wchodzi roztrzęsiony do pokoju.  
\- Brawo, dał się ukąsić temu cholernemu gadowi. – Powiedział z satysfakcją, widząc nieprzytomnego chłopca z wężem na klatce piersiowej. Nie zdążył jednak zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi, gdy kobra wystrzeliła z łóżka i wylądowała za nim, blokując drzwi. Waż uniósł łeb, groźnie sycząc i wskazując ogonem na Harrego.  
\- Czego chcesz? – Jęczał na powrót przerażonym głosem. – Ja mu nic nie zrobiłem. – Na te słowa gad ruszył w jego stronę, zapędzając go pod łóżko i nadal, co chwila wskazując ogonem na chłopca.  
Vernon odłożył tacę na biurko, obok pergaminu i pióra, po czym powoli wyciągną rękę do Harrego, wąż wpełzł na łóżko i gestem ogona ponaglił go.  
\- Żyje, jeśli ci o to chodzi. – Powiedział, czując się głupio tłumacząc się przed wężem, ale poczuł też ulgę, gdy korona kobry zmalała. – Co chcesz żebym zrobił, nie jestem lekarzem. Mam go do jakiegoś zabrać? – Gad pokręcił głową, przepełzł na klatkę chłopca i sykiem wygonił Dursleya z pokoju.  
Gdy drzwi się, zamknęły syknął na sowę, a sam oplótł dłoń Pottera i odciągnął od różdżki. Hedwiga w tym czasie wylądowała na biurku i mocząc skrzydła w soku zaczęła nimi skrapiać twarz Harrego.

Kilka chwil później Potter otworzył oczy, przetarł twarz z soku i spojrzał na Hedwigę i węża, potem na śniadanie i leżący obok pergamin.  
\- Cccooo sssiiięęę sstałłooo? – Wysyczał, a gdy kobra skończyła opowieść o Vernonie, pokiwał z zrozumieniem. – Masz jakieś imię? – Zapytał, a gdy waż pokiwał głową, dodał. – Więc trzeba ci nadać imię. – Zamilkł zastawiając się. – Helios, podoba ci się. – Gad energicznie pokiwał głową. – Będę musiał wymyślić, jak zabrać cię do Hogwartu, ale to później. Ciekawi mnie, co się, stało z moją mocą. Czuje się, jak po długim pojedynku magicznym. – Hedwiga machnęła skrzydłami i wylądowała na pergaminie.  
Zielonooki podniósł go zaczął czytać.  
„Harry nie rób tego więcej, zabijesz siebie. Przewidziałem, że możesz na coś takiego wpaść. Zakląłem w różdżce moje wspomnienie, moja wiedzę o zaklęciach i część mojej świadomości, ale nie musisz się bać, nie ma w tym wiele czarnej magii. Różdżka może wykorzystać twoją magię, by użyć zaklęć, których ty nie znasz, a które znałem ja. Moje wspomnienie rozpozna twoje pragnienia i jeśli, znałem odpowiednie zaklęcie, to użyję go. Ale jeśli będziesz chciał za bardzo wpłynąć na różdżkę, modyfikować ją, to będzie cie to wiele kosztowało. Tak jak wyciągniecie tego wspomnienia. Ogólnie, używaj różdżki, jest bezpieczna, ale nie polegaj na niej całkowicie. Opinie, jakie może wyrażać, to moje zdanie, a nie wyrocznia. Opinie są wedle mojej wiedzy w czasie deponowania wspomnienia, nie pomogą, z niczym, czego ja wtedy nie wiedziałem. Z mojej wiedzy siła zaklęcia będzie słabła, niezależnie od tego, czy będziesz jej używał czy nie, nawet, gdy będziesz wytrzyma dłużej. Walcz, oszukuj, zwyciężaj, za ws…"

List urywał się nagle kleksem, wtedy Helios musiała przerwać połączenie, wytrącając mu różdżkę. Mimo to Harry wiedział, co zrobić. Zakończenie było, za sugestywne, złapał różdżkę podnosząc ją powoli.  
-Syriusz? – Zapytał. Pomarańczowe iskry wywołały u niego duże zaskoczenie.  
\- Wspomnienie Syriusza? – Zieleń wywołała na jego twarzy olbrzymi uśmiech. – Teraz coś wiemy. -  
Wstał i zaczął krążyć po pokoju.  
\- A więc Łapa zaczarował różdżkę, by jego wspomnienie z zawartą w nim wiedzą, pomagały użytkownikowi. - Czerwone iskry. - Hmm... Tylko mnie? - Zielone.  
\- Czy inny czarodziej użyje tej różdżki jak normalnej? - Czerwone. - Tylko ja? - Zielone.  
\- Czy to różdżka Syriusza? - Czerwone. - Kogoś, kogo znam? - Zielone. - Mojego ojca? - Czerwone. - Mamy? - Zielone. Łzy napłynęły do oczu Harrego, ale odgonił je. Teraz miał pelerynę od ojca i różdżkę od matki. Czy Syriusz miał ją cały czas? Czemu mu nie powiedział? Zielone, Pomarańczowe.  
\- Czyli nie miał cały czas i nie zdążył? - Zielone, zielone.  
\- Ciężko tak rozmawiać, może Hermiona wymyśli jakiś lepszy sposób. - Czerwone. - Nie powinienem im mówić? - Zielone. - Na razie nie muszę, ale pewnie zwrócą uwagę na moją zmianę. -

***  
Dokładnie tydzień później pojawił się Dumbledore, by zabrać go do Weasleyów.  
\- Witam, proszę wejść. - Powiedział Vernon, gdy otworzył drzwi. - Harry pana oczekuje w salonie. -  
Wywarło to tak duży szok na dyrektorze, ze nie zareagował, tylko poszedł w wskazanym kierunku. W salonie z książką w ręku siedział Harry, ale inny. Biła od niego pewność siebie. Nie było tu nikogo innego, a Dursley nie wszedł za nim.  
-Dobry wieczór profesorze. - Powitał go zielonooki wstając. - Możemy ruszać, jestem gotowy. -  
Machnął ręką, a z rogu wyjechał jego kufer zmniejszając się i wskakując do kieszeni chłopca.  
\- Możesz mi wyjaśnić co zrobiłeś, Harry? - Spytał zaszokowany nawet on ma większe trudności w magii bezróżdżkowej.  
\- Hmm… zawsze coś udawało mi się robić, bez różdżki, ale po wydarzeniach w ministerstwie, i tym co spotkało mnie tutaj, po powrocie coś we mnie pękło. - Powiedział, a potem zwiesił głowę z pokorą. - Mam nadzieję, że pan zrozumie. Pewne wydarzenie, doprowadziło do tego, że przyzwałem kobrę na mojego wuja. W samoobronie. - Dodał szybko, jakby chciał się usprawiedliwić. - Temu moje wujostwo jest takie potulne, boją się, że ich pozabijam. Ale nie zamierzam. Wyjaśniłem im to, obiecałem, że nie wrócę też przez cały rok. Ale od tamtej pory wąż, którego nazwałem Helios, jest kimś w rodzaju mojego strażnika. Odkryłem też, że magia bezróżdżkowa jest nie wykrywalna dla ministerstwa, więc zacząłem ją ćwiczyć, bo skoro mam pokonać Voldemorta, to może to być ten atut, który zdecyduje. - Mówił szybko, jakby bał się sie potępienia i próbował wyłożyć wszystkie swoje argumenty.  
\- Cóż, jeśli tylko straszyłeś swoje wujostwo, to jestem w stanie to zrozumieć, sam miałem ich dziś zamiar porządnie wystraszyć. - Powiedział łagodnie Dumbledore. - Mogę poznać Helios? - Zapytał. Ale zaraz wyprostował się, bo wąż wyłonił się zza Harrego, ruszając z wielką szybkością w stronę dyrektora. Te ostatni dobył różdżki, ale gdy kobra zatrzymała się wznoszą głowę, a Harry zasyczał coś, schował ją ponownie.  
\- Wybacz, wystraszyłaś mnie swoją szybkością. - Powiedział przykucając przed wężem. - Nie wiem jakim jesteś gatunkiem. Z pewnością, masz coś z kobry królewskiej, choćby rozmiar i koronę. - Helis zatańczyła przed nim i zasyczała, a Potter zaśmiał się.  
\- Nazwanie jej królewską się jej spodobało. Polubiła Pana mówi, że pozwoli na przeprowadzenie testu, jeśli i ja się zgodzę. Proszę działać. - Powiedział Harry.  
\- Chyba przez te wakacje odkryłeś zaletę wężomowy. - Stwierdził starzec, dobywając różdżki. Machną nią kilka razy i wymruczała zaklęcia w niezrozumiałych dla Pottera słowach. - Hmm… Harry, Helios to niezwykły towarzysz, powołała ją twoja magia, a to czyni was połączonymi w niesamowity sposób. Podejrzewam, że będzie żyła tak długo jak ty, do tego, z czasem może uda wam się wypracować coś, w rodzaju rozmów telepatycznych, może nawet będziecie mogli przesyłać sobie obrazy. Na pewno z czasem zobaczysz, że twoja magia będzie oddziałować na Helios nawet, gdy nie rzucisz zaklęcia bezpośrednio na nią. Wygląda to jak więź pomiędzy mną, a Feawksem. - Zamyślił się. - Nawet biorąc pod uwagę, że zrobiłeś to odruchowo w chwili, zagrożenia. Zaimponowałeś mi Harry. Doradzam jednak ostrożność w zdradzaniu tej informacji innym. Podziel się, tym tylko z kimś komu naprawdę ufasz. Dobrze? -  
\- Tak zamierzałem, profesorze. - Odpowiedział, czym wywołał uśmiech na twarzy dyrektora. - Jak mówiłem możemy ruszać, chciałbym już opuścić ten dom. -  
\- Oczywiście Harry, oczywiście. -


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

Harry trzymając dyrektora za rękę deportował się, z nim na środku jakiegoś placu. Zaraz dobył różdżki, odskoczył i wycelował w dyrektora.

\- To nie jest Nora. - Stwierdził groźnie. - Co widziałem w zwierciadle w czasie mojego pierwszego roku? - Zażądał odpowiedzi.

\- Twoja rodzinę. - Odpowiedział tamten wznosząc ręce w pokojowym geście. - Spokojnie, nie zdążyłem ci powiedzieć w domu twojego wujostwa. Chciałbym, byś pomógł mi przekonać mojego byłego kolegę, do powrotu z emerytury, do Hogwartu. - Wyjaśnił, wskazując ręką kierunek i ruszając.

Odpowiedz ta, nie do końca usatysfakcjonowała Pottera, bo nie opuścił różdżki.

\- Zaryzykował pan profesorze. Ostatnio czuję się pewniejszy siebie, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, więc na przyszłość, proszę mi nie robić, tego typu niespodzianek. - Powiedział opuszczając i chowając różdżkę do rękawa, po czym także ruszył. - Kim jest ten człowiek, czego uczy i jak mam pomóc? - Zapytał.

\- Nie wiem, czy nadmiar informacji nie sprawi, że przedobrzymy ale dobrze. Nazywa się Horacy Sloughorn i uczył... - Nie dokończył, bo dom przed, którym się zatrzymał miał wyłamaną furtkę. - Różdżka w dłoń i trzymaj się blisko. - Polecił Harremu, który i bez tego dobył różdżki. Z kieszeni chłopca natychmiast wyskoczyła Helios i pomknęła do wnętrza, wyprzedzając czarodziejów.

Zwiedzili korytarz, w którym zastali obraz zniszczenia, ale gdy tylko weszli do salonu Harrego na chwilę zamurowało.

\- Śmierciożercy? - Zapytał ściszonym głosem. - Może go zabrali, temu nie ma mrocznego znaku. -

\- Nie sądzę Harry, myślę, że Horacy nadal tu jest. - Odpowiedział dotykając palcem krwi na ścianie, odwrócił się gdy usłyszał syk Pottera, a zaraz potem jęk swojego byłego kolegi.

\- Dobrze, dobrze. Poddaje się. - Powiedział Horacy, zdejmując z siebie kamuflaż fotela. - Odwołaj węża. - Odpowiedzią był kolejny syk, a gad pokornie wsunął się w kieszeń chłopca.

\- Wspaniale Harry. Rozumiem, że poleciłeś Helios odnaleźć żywego? - Powiedział ignorując otwarte oczy Slughorna.

\- Tak, gdy powiedział pan, że tu będzie to wydawało się rozsądne. Ona widzi w ciemnościach, niemal jak w dzień, do tego jej węch jest niesamowity. No i chyba czuje magię, ale nie miałem okazji tego jeszcze sprawdzić. - Odwrócił się do gospodarza i wyciągną rękę. - Harry Potter, miło mi poznać. Tak bardzo nie chce pan wracać do Hogwartu? - Zapytał bezceremonialnie.

\- Cóż, myślałem, że to ktoś inny. - Odpowiedział ściskając rękę, tak niezwykłego chłopca. - Horacy Sloughorn. - Przedstawił się. - Albusie pomożesz mi? - Powiedział machając dłonią w stronę ścian.

\- Oczywiście. - Stanęli do siebie plecami, a Harry podziwiał coś, co zawsze sprawiało mu największą radość. Magia w użyciu codziennym, nie do walki, nie do wielkich rzeczy, ale właśnie tych prostych, zwyczajnych.

Kiedy dorośli czarodzieje skończyli, Sloughorn przywołał im po szklance miodu pitnego i zasiadając w wygodnym fotelu wskazał na inne miejsca.

\- I tak nie wracam Albusie. - Powiedział nagle.

\- Rozumiem, to było spotkanie ostatniej szansy. - Odpowiedział po chwili dyrektor. - Jednak dziś Hogwart daje niesamowite nowe możliwości. Sam bywam regularnie zaskakiwany. - Złożył ręce w piramidkę i Harry ponownie poczuł potrzebę, zapytania o ślady spalenia i pierścień, zwłaszcza po tym jak Sloughorn wytrzeszczył, na jego widok oczy. Co prawda na sekundę, ale Harremu udało sie to zarejestrować kątem oka. - Wybaczcie. - Powiedział dyrektor nagle wstając. - Muszę udać się do toalety. -

\- Masz oczy... - Zaczął po chwili milczenia były nauczyciel, ale Potter mu przerwał.

\- Po mamie, wiem. Poza tym wyglądam jak mój ojciec. - Odpowiedział ostrzej niż początkowo zamierzał. Wstał i ruszył szybkim krokiem do fotela, w którym siedział Sloughorn. Tamten wydawał się przerażony zachowaniem chłopca. - Proszę wrócić do Hogwartu. - Powiedział łagodniejszym głosem, do tego niemal szepcząc. - Profesor Dumbledore ma wobec mnie jakieś plany, ostatnio zaczynam podejrzewać, że nie są one dobre. Do tego ten pierścień, przeraził pana, a on nie chce mi powiedzieć, co to jest. Pan wie. Muszę wiedzieć, bo jak inaczej mam pokonać Voldemorta. - Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział, z rezygnacją.

\- A więc to prawda? Masz pokonać Voldemorta? - Wyszeptał Sloughorn.

\- Wedle dyrektora. Przepowiednia w ministerstwie sie rozbiła, ale podobno była wygłoszona do Dumbledora, który mi ją zdradził. Wedle niej nie mogę żyć, gdy Voldemort przeżyje i na odwrót. -

Horacy siedział zamyślony, ale wstał po chwili i podszedł do kominka, przywołując Harrego gestem reki.

\- To członkowie mojego klubu. Klubu Ślimaka, tak go nazywano. Byli obiecujący, ale zasadniczo niewielu miało wpływy. Dziś każdy ma wiele władzy. Redaktorzy, celebryci, urzędnicy, rozumiesz? - Spytał pokazując mu na zdjęcia.

\- Zgadzam się. - Powiedział natychmiast Harry. - Sława mentora wybrańca, albo dług wdzięczności u mnie, gdy już zostanę ministrem. Pasuje? - Spytał wyciągając rękę.

\- Czego oczekujesz w zamian? - Spytał Sloughorn niepewnie.

\- Wiedzy. - Odpowiedz padła natychmiast.

\- Jesteś gotów wiele ofiarować, za dostęp do niepewnego źródła. - Odpowiedział odwracając się do Harrego bokiem. - Schowaj rękę, nie mamy umowy. Nie taką. Mam dług wobec twojej matki. Kochałem ją jak córkę, której nie miałem. Spełnię twoje warunki, jako zapłatę, za to, że nic nie zrobiłem w poprzedniej wojnie. - Usiedli ponownie w fotelach, a gdy wrócił Dumbledore, Sloughorn wstał i bezceremonialnie powiedział, nie patrząc nawet na Harrego.

\- Dobrze rozegrane Albusie, naprawdę dobrze. Wracam, ale chce mój stary gabinet i podwyżkę. Wyślę ci sowę z szczegółami. - Zerknął na Harrego. - Do zobaczenia Harry Potterze. - Po czym sie deportował.

\- Wspaniale Harry, poszło ci lepiej niż się spodziewałem. - Powiedział z uśmiechem dyrektor podając chłopcu dłoń.

Pojawili się pod Norą, ale profesor nie skierował się od razu do budynku, a zatrzymał sie, przed starą komórką.

\- Chciałbym z tobą chwile porozmawiać, zanim wejdziemy. - Powiedział otwierając drzwi i zapraszając Harrego do środka.

\- Po pierwsze chciałbym ci pogratulować, wręcz chylę, a raczej chyliłbym przed tobą tiarę, gdybym nie bał się obsypać cię pająkami. - Dodał, gdy oboje byli już w środku. - Bałem się, że zamkniesz się w sobie po śmierci Syriusza, ale widzę, że podszedłeś do tego jak prawdziwy mężczyzna, jak syn swojego ojca. -

\- Nie było to łatwe, ale jak już mówiłem, w pewnym momencie, coś się we mnie złamało. Potem, gdy myślałem, co robić, doszedłem do wniosku, że Syriusz nie chciałby bym popadł w jakąś depresje. Zamierzam zrobić to co by mi doradził i żyć dalej, najlepiej jak potrafię. - Odpowiedział patrząc Dumbledorowi w oczy, zdawało, mu sie, że dostrzegł w nich żal, ale szybko zastąpiły go normalne dla starca złotawe błyski.

\- Podziwiam twoją odwagę, Harry. - Przemówił po chwili Albus. - Drugą rzeczą, o której chcę ci powiedzieć, jest to, że zamierzam zaangażować się bardziej w twoją edukację. Będziemy spotykali się, w moim gabinecie. -

\- Czego zamierza mnie pan profesor uczyć? -

\- Och, to dość trudno wytłumaczyć, ale wierzę, że pozwoli ci to zwyciężyć. - Odpowiedział dyrektor, a uwadze Harrego, nie uszło, że powiedział "Zwyciężyć", a nie "przeżyć", niby żadna różnica, w odniesieniu do przepowiedni, albo raczej, jak podejrzewał Harry do wersji przepowiedni, którą przedstawił mu Dumbledore.

\- Rozumiem. Czy to wszystko? - Zapytał, a gdy dostał potwierdzające skinienie głowy, choć, bardzo lekkie, z uwagi na pająki, wyszedł z komórki i ruszył w stronę domu.

Po tym jak pani Weasly go nakarmiła i wysłała do pokoju, szybko zapadł w sen. Czuł ogromne zmęczenie, bo po pierwsze była późna godzina, a po drugie męczyło go ciągłe kłamanie. Z jednej strony cieszył się, że jego kłamstwa udało mu sie ukryć. Z drugiej jednak bał się, że dyrektor zacznie coś podejrzewać. Najbardziej się, bał, że Dursleyowie coś wygadają, albo, że dyrektor będzie chciał z nimi porozmawiać. To mogłoby rozwiać całą bajkę, którą przygotował. W te wakacje zabawił sie odrobinkę ich kosztem. Po pierwsze nakłamał im, że Helios jest widzialna tylko przez nich, a na dowód tego, w czasie wizyty sąsiadki, rzucił na nią confundusa i spacerował po salonie z wężem na ręce, a ta nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Potem, zmusił ich od kupienia mu odpowiednich ubrań, oraz do bycia jego sługami, na każde jego zawołanie. Vernon musiał nawet wziąć urlop z pracy.

W jego opinii i tak im sie upiekło, bo męczył ich tylko tydzień, podczas, gdy oni gnębili go, przez jedenaście lat. Rozważał, czy nie wrócić, do nich na święta, ale to była by również kara dla niego.

Obudziło go mocne uderzenie, ale zanim zdarzył sięgnąć po okulary, czy po różdżkę. Usłyszał Hermionę mówiącą.

\- Ron, nie bij go. - Zaraz też rozległ się głośny syki, a po nim krzyk Rona i Hermiony. Usiadł powoli, ubrał okulary i spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół.

\- Zossstwa gooo Heliiian. Tooo Prsszzzyyjacielle. - Wysyczał, a kobra posłusznie zwinęła się w kłębek i wpełzła ponownie do kieszeni w spodniach Harrego, które leżały teraz na podłodze.

\- Zwariowałeś! - Wrzasnął Ron. - To mogło mnie zabić. -

Kruczowłosy spojrzał na niego wściekle.

\- To jest Helian. W wakacje powołałem ją do istnienia, dzięki mojej magii, gdy Vernon zamierzał ponownie mnie pobić, od tamtej chwili bezustannie mnie broni. Wedle Dumbledora, została stworzona z czystej magii i jest częścią mnie. Więc radzę ci panować nad językiem, bo to część mnie. Rozumiesz? Chyba że uważasz, że ja mógłbym cię zabić. - Oj teraz bym mógł, pomyślał. - Spytałem o coś. - Ponaglił, gdy Ron przez pół minuty wpatrywał się w niego na zmianę otwierając i zamykając usta.

\- Harry. - Powiedziała łagodnie Hermiona. - Myślę, że Ron po prostu sie wystraszył, bo nie wiedział o Helian. - Wypowiedziała niepewnie imię węża. - Jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi i chcemy ci pomóc, ale chyba zareagowałeś odrobinę za ostro. -

\- Może masz rację. - Przyznał zielonooki, po chwili. - Wybacz Ron. Po prostu nie do końca się obudziłem, a w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia, Dursleyowie dwa razy próbowali pozbyć się Helian, gdy spałem. - Wysyczał coś, a wąż wypełzł z kieszeni i zwinął sie przed nim, podnosząc łeb wysoko i rozkładając koronę.

\- Może lepiej się poznajcie. Ron, Hermiono to Helian. Helian to Ron i Hermiona. - Waż tańczył głową, ale po przedstawieniu unieruchomił ją i kiwnął na powitanie, a potem zaczął syczeć. - Mówi, że miło was poznać i że przeprasza za wystraszenie. Zareagowała instynktownie, ale uderzenie mnie to było coś, co nie mieści się w jej definicji przyjaźni, a zatem podejrzewała, że jesteś pod wielosokowym. -

Hermiona uklękła przed wężem i powoli wyciągnęła rękę. Helian zaraz śmiało podsunęła głowę, dając do zrozumienia, że nie ma nic przeciwko dotykowi.

\- Jesteś piękna. - Powiedziała dziewczyna, delikatnie gładząc łeb i szyję gada. Ron nadal stał tam gdzie odskoczył.

\- Ok. Rozumiem co mówicie, ale potrzebuję czasu, żeby przywyknąć. - Powiedział, gdy Harry się w niego wpatrywał. - Czemu wąż Harry? Czemu nie inne zwierze? Pies choćby, psy są ogólnie miłe. -

\- Wiesz co? Następnym razem jak będę w podobnej sytuacji, to zastanowię się pierwsze, jakie zwierze by ci odpowie dało. - Odpowiedział śmiejąc się. - Nie wiedziałem Hermiono, że jesteś miłośniczką węży. -

\- Raczej nie jestem, ale Helian to nie do końca wąż. Skoro stworzyła ją magia, to nie wiem jak to określić. Jest istotą, a nie zwierzęciem. To widać po samej jej inteligencji. To, że nie potrafi mówić to szczegół, zresztą potrafi, tylko że rozumieją ją nieliczni. - Tłumaczyła brązowowłosa siadając na wolnym łóżku, a Helian natychmiast podpełzła do niej i zwinęła się w kłębek obok.

\- Jak chcesz to mogę cię pouczyć wężomowy, nie wiem czy to możliwe, ale nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by spróbować. - Powiedział sięgając po ubranie i zdejmując koszulkę, w której spał. Helian podniosła łeb i wysyczała kilka słów. - Mówi, że węże rozpoznają naturalnego wężoustego i nie będą chciały cię słuchać Hermiono, ale, że to możliwe i ona będzie słuchać. -

Do pokoju wpadła Fleur i pani Weasly, a za nimi Ginny, dorosłe kobiety ewidentnie kłóciły się o coś, ekstremalnie trywialnego, jak to, która miała przynieść mu śniadanie.

\- A'Ryii - Zawołała Fleur i ruszyła w jego stronę, ale zatrzymała się na widok węża zwiniętego obok Hermiony.

\- Witaj Fleur, to Helian. - Powiedział Harry wstając w bokserkach i t-shircie, by podejść do Francuzki. - Mam nadzieję, że obecność Helian nie sprawia wam problemu. - Stwierdził, zamiast zapytać.

\- Nie, to tilko sziok. - Zaszczebiotała białowłosa.

Ron wybrał właśnie ten moment, by ruszyć w kierunku krzesła i jednocześnie gapiąc się na, jeszcze pannę Delacour, potknął się upadł, twarzą w łóżko dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie leżała Helian.

Na twarzy Harrego pojawił się, na chwilę cyniczny uśmiech, ale dlatego, że wszyscy patrzyli na najmłodszego Weasleya, tylko Hermiona to dostrzegła. Uśmiech został jednak szybko zastąpiony poważną miną.

\- Wrrraccaj doo kiesszzzzeeeni. - Wysyczał, a kobra posłusznie wpełzła do jego spodni. - Pani Weasly? - Zapytał normalnym głosem, bo widział, że kobieta śledziła węża wzrokiem.

\- Nie jestem pewna, czy trzymanie węża w jakimkolwiek domu, a już w szczególności przez ciebie jest dobrym pomysłem. Sam-Wiesz-Kto może go opętać, a wtedy niebezpieczeństwo gotowe. - Powiedziała swoim zwykłym łagodnym głosem.

\- Rozumiem. - Powiedział Harry, po czym machnął w dość skomplikowanym geście pustą dłonią. Po sekundzie wystrzelił z niej patronus, który pognał przez ścianę. - Za kilkanaście minut powinno udać się rozwiązać ten problem. - Machnął dłonią jeszcze dwa razy, a jego rzeczy, które rozpakował wczorajszego wieczoru wpadły do kufra, a spodnie z Helian wpadły mu do ręki.

\- Harry, co ty zamierzasz? - Spytała Hermiona, podczas, gdy Potter ubierał spodnie.

\- Poinformowałem dyrektora, że chcę zostać przeniesiony na Grimmaud. Czekam tylko na odpowiedź, czy mam czekać na kogoś, kto mnie przeniesie, czy udać się kominkiem. - Odpowiedział, jakby nigdy nic. Po raz kolejny wykonał gest dłonią, a jego kufer zmniejszył się i wskoczył do tej samej kieszeni, w której znajdował się wąż.

\- Harry, kochaneczku, nie to miałam na myśli. Chodziło mi o twoje bezpieczeństwo. - Zaczęła Molly.

\- Wiem, ale wiele się zmieniło przez te wakacje. Zrozumiałem, że za bardzo słuchałem decyzji innych. To ja mam pokonać Voldemorta i nie zrobię tego na czyjś rozkaz, w tej walce musze polegać na sobie. - Powiedział, gdy przez okno wleciał widmowo niebieski feniks.

\- Harry, jak zrozumiałem twoje słowa, decyzja już zapadła. Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego taką podjąłeś, ale dziękuję za informację. W kwaterze nie ma teraz żadnego zebrania, możesz przejść przez kominek. Jesteś właścicielem domu, wiec żadne dodatkowe zabezpieczenia na ciebie nie działają. Proszę tylko, byś ze względów bezpieczeństwa, nie opuszczał domu. Pojawię się około godziny przed naradą Zakonu, czyli około dziewiętnastej. Wtedy porozmawiamy. - Ptak przemówił głosem Dumbledora.

\- No to ustalone. - Powiedział ruszając do drzwi. - Dziękuję, za okazaną gościnność. - Dodał do zaszokowanych twarzy.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

Pojawił się w kuchni na Grimmaud i pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczył był o wiele większy bałagan niż zapamiętał, z ostatniej wizyty, ale wtedy mieszkała tu pani Weasley.

\- Stworku. - Powiedział z mocą, zaraz rozległ się trzask aportacji.

\- Pan wyzwał? - Zaskrzeczał skrzat kłaniając się nisko mamrocząc. - Pan jest niegodny, bycia panem Stworka. -

\- Za każdym razem kiedy zachowasz się, nieodpowiednio masz wymierzyć sobie karę. Nieodpowiednio rozum tak, że jeśli ja bym tego nie pochwalił, to jest nieodpowiednie. Zrozumiałeś? - Spytał twardym głosem.

\- Tak panie. - Odpowiedział skrzat, ale już nie dodał mamrotania.

\- Dobrze. Udaj się do Hogwartu i poproś Zgredka o spotkanie ze mną. Potem wrócisz i zajmiesz się porządnym sprzątaniem domu. Ma lśnić, każdy pokój. Przedmioty magiczne mają zostać, zniesione do biblioteki, niebezpieczne odpowiednio oznaczone, przed przypadkowym użyciem, a nawet dotknięciem. Znieś do biblioteki, wszystkie księgi, które zostały stamtąd zabrane, a te, których nie będziesz mógł odzyskać, spisz na listę. - Wyliczał polecenia. - Zabezpiecz bibliotekę tak, bym tylko ja mógł tam wejść. Przygotujesz mi sypialnię, dużą. Dodatkowo chcę być powiadamiany, o każdej osobie jaka wejdzie do domu. Usuniesz też portret matki Syriusza, choćbyś miał wyburzyć ścianę. Możesz go zatrzymać, byle bym nie słyszał jego wrzasków. Ruszaj. - Rozkazał.

Po zniknięciu Stworka usiadł przy stole i czekał na Zgredka. Wiedział, że ten się pojawi, raczej szybciej, niż później i nie pomylił się. Skrzat aportował się po niecałej minucie.

\- Harry Potter sir wzywał? - Spytał.

\- Tak, usiądź proszę. - Powiedział Harry odsuwając mu krzesło. - Mam dla ciebie propozycję, ale najpierw muszę dowiedzieć się, czy jesteś wolnym skrzatem, czy wiąże cię jakaś umowa z profesorem Dumbledorem, albo z Hogwartem. -

\- Zgredek podpisał kontrakt o pracę, sir. - Powiedział natychmiast skrzat. - Ale to nie problem, Zgredek może go zerwać. -

\- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien Zgredku. Polecam ci się dobrze z nim zapoznać. - Powiedział Harry. - Czy możesz mi znaleźć trzy skrzaty, które szukają pracy, albo nie mają domu, a chciały by pracować. -

\- Zgredek może, Harry Potter sir. - I zniknął z trzaskiem.

Dokładnie o dziewiętnastej Harry wszedł do holu, by powitać wchodzącego się Dumbledora.

\- Zapraszam. - Powiedział głośno Harry. - Nie musimy już przejmować się ciszą w korytarzu, pani Black nie jest już obecna. -

\- Coraz bardziej mi imponujesz Harry. - Powiedział dyrektor z uniesionymi brwiami. - Mogę zapytać jak? -

\- Rozkazałem to Stworkowi, właściwie to kazałem mu wyburzyć ścianę i spalić obraz, albo go usunąć i w tym wypadku mógłby go zatrzymać, gdzieś poza domem. Choćby w skarbcu Blacków. - Odpowiedział Harry ruszając na piętro, a nie do zwyczajowego miejsca spotkań, jakim była kuchnia.

Wprowadził Dumbledora do przestronnego salonu, który powstał w pomieszczeniu biblioteki, same regały z książkami zdawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność i ginąć w cieniach. Całe pomieszczenie, aż lśniło czystością, a wielki dywan, niski stół i olbrzymie wygodne fotele zachęcały do korzystania z dobrodziejstw tego księgozbioru. Gdy tylko profesor próbował przekroczyć próg za Harrym, napotkał tarczę. Naprał na nią, ale jego magia rozpłynęła się, próbował ją zbadać, ale odkrył, że nie ma czego badać. Nie było tam, żadnej magii.

Spojrzał na Harrego, który uśmiecha się ironicznie i skinął ręką.

\- Proszę spróbować teraz. - Powiedział i ruszył do jednego z foteli. Albus zrobił krok na przód i nie napotkał na nic. Zazwyczaj, gdy ktoś opuszczał blokady, by umożliwić innym przejście dało się je nadal wyczuć.

\- Harry? - Zapytał siadając w fotelu naprzeciwko. - Czemu nałożyłeś blokady na bibliotekę? -

\- Bo Stworek zgromadzi tu magiczne przedmioty Blacków, nie chciałbym by ktokolwiek nieprzygotowany się na nie nadział. - Wyjaśnił ten bez krępacji. - To jest lista książek, które zostały usunięte z domu Syriusza, proszę dostarczyć je do jutra, do piętnastej. - Polecił podając dyrektorowi pergamin.

\- To niebezpieczne księgi Harry. Nie zostały usunięte przypadkowo. Dodatkowo to Syriusz wyraził na to zgodę, a większość z tych ksiąg została natychmiast zniszczona. - Tłumaczył, ale nie mógł nie dostrzec spojrzenia Harrego.

\- Chyba nie zdaje Pan sobie sprawy w co mnie zamieszał. Mam zabić Voldemorta, nie pokonać, a zabić. Nie zrobię tego zaklęciem Galaretowatych nóg. - Głos chłopca, był spokojny. - Zresztą to co powiedziałem o książkach, to nie była prośba. Myślę, że to było coś w rodzaju ultimatum. -

\- A alternatywą jest? - Zapytał, choć jako jeden z najinteligentniejszych czarodziejów już się domyślał.

\- W razie alternatywy odpuszczam. Kontaktuję się z Tomem i oświadczam, że oficjalnie olewam walkę z nim. - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Cóż, odkryłem, że bycie chujem sprawiam mi radość. Może nie samo w sobie, ale zachowując się w ten sposób w końcu czuję swobodę, wolność. - Powiedział, z rozbrajającą szczerością.

\- Nie uważam tego, za dobrą zmianę. Czy dasz mi czas do przemyślenia tego? Poza tym zebranie tych książek trochę zajmie. - Powiedział dyrektor siedząc spięty na fotelu, nie opierał się już w pół leżącej pozycji.

\- Nie. Wiem, że książki o których mowa ma pan w gabinecie. Trzecia półka na lewo od grzędy Feawksa. Mam podać dokładniejszą lokalizację? Inne, które pan zabrał, a których nie ma na liście, bo nie były tak cenne już odzyskałem. - Powiedział twardo Potter. - Kolejne kłamstwo dyrektorze. Chce pan bym wrócił do dawnego ja? Pan musi sprawić, bym uwierzył, że Pan także jest taki, za jakiego go miałem. Tym razem bez udawania i kłamania, bo nie uwierzę we wszystko tak łatwo jak wcześniej. -

\- Harry, zrozum, że wszystko co robię, robię, dla twojego dobra. - Zaczął profesor, ale nie dane mu było dokończyć.

\- Proszę do mnie mówić panie Potter. - Wciął mu się zielonooki, a widząc szeroko otwierające się oczy dodał. - Bardzo się zmieniłem, prawda? A z ciekawości dla czyjego dobra wziął pan Syriusza pod Imperio? -

\- Har... Panie Potter, nie wiem o czym mówisz. Syriusz nie był pod Imperiusem, jeśli działasz pod wpływem jakiegoś listu, albo rozmowy z nim to faktycznie jest coś, co powinieneś wiedzieć. Syriusz po Azkabanie, nigdy nie doszedł do siebie, zdarzały mu się momenty przytomności umysłu, ale wtedy zazwyczaj krzyczał i płakał. Większość czasu jego umysł spędzał w czasach młodości, gdy wraz z twoim ojcem, profesorem Lupinem i Peterem płatali w Hogwarcie swoje psoty. Spytaj o potwierdzenie profesora Lupina, będzie tu po zakończeniu zebrania, zostanie w Kwaterze jako twoja straż. - Tłumaczył i nawet udało mu się zasiać w Harrym ziarno niepewności.

Syriusz wariatem? To mogła być prawda, jego ojciec chrzestny, faktycznie zachowywał się, czasem jakby postradał zmysły. Pytanie czy to zachowanie było efektem walki z Imperiusem, czy była to wykalkulowana gra, by potwierdzić bajkę, którą teraz usłyszał.

\- Rozumiem. Nie będę sprawiał kłopotów w tym domu. Nie zamierzam się wymykać, a z profesorem Lupinem chętnie porozmawiam. - Odpowiedział Harry. - Nadal chcę współpracować, nadal zamierza zabić Voldemorta, ale nie pozwolę sobą manipulować, nie dam się okłamywać. Mam nadzieję, że zrozumie pan moje podejście. - Zakończył wstając. - To wszystko z mojej strony Dyrektorze. -

Profesor wstał z niepewną miną, ale był na tyle mądry, by nie próbować przekonać go od razu.

\- Stworku. - Powiedział Potter. - Jak pomocnicy? - Zapytał, gdy pojawił się skrzat.

\- Dobrze Panie. Stworek dziękuje za pomoc. Bez nich nie dokonałby wszystkiego, czego pan zażądał. -

\- To dobrze. Mam dla ciebie nowe zadanie. Potrafisz podsłuchiwać w tym domu? - Skrzat pokiwał głową. - Dobrze. Chcę wiedzieć o wszystkim, o czym mówią na swoim zebraniu. A szczególnie, jeśli Dumbledore zostanie sam na sam, z Remusem Lupinem. - Polecił, a skrzat skłonił się i zniknął.

Kruczowłosy usiadł w fotelu i gestem przywołał książkę, którą czytał. Specjalnie poodwracał cześć książek grzbietem do regałów, by rozpraszać uwagę dyrektora. Teraz jedna z takich właśnie odwróconych książek wpadła mu do ręki. Wyjął notes i czytając, co jakiś czas zapisywał kilka słów.

Kilka godzin później pojawił się Stworek.

\- Panie, Remus Lupin tu idzie. Jest pod wpływem zaklęcia Imperius. Ma potwierdzić, że pan Syriusz był szalony. Na spotkaniu niewiele było na Pana temat. - Mówił szybko skrzat. - Profesor Dumbledore uspokajał tylko Weasleyów, że z panem wszystko dobrze i nie ma potrzeby przybywać do kwatery, ani przysyłać nikogo, by tu zamieszkał. Potem omawiali poczynania Czarnego Pana. Stworek przygotuje raport, na rano. - Zakończył jeszcze szybciej i zniknął dokładnie, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

\- Wejdź Remusie. - Powiedział Harry otwierając drzwi. - Domyślam się, że masz mi coś do wyjaśnienia. -

\- Harry. - Powitał go były nauczyciel. - Może usiądziemy? - Zapytał rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. - Jak tego dokonałeś? -

\- Skrzaty. - Lakoniczna odpowiedz i wskazanie gestem fotela, nie wyglądały zachęcająco i odbiło się to na twarzy wilkołaka. - Co kazał przekazać mi dyrektor? -

\- Harry, nie sądzisz chyba, że skłamałbym na temat Syriusza, by Albus mógł tobą manipulować? - Powiedział obrażony.

\- Mogę zobaczyć pana różdżkę? - Poprosił niespodziewanie chłopak.

\- Nie wiem co zamierzasz, ale proszę. - Odparł wyciągając z pokrowca w rękawie dwunastocalową różdżkę z ciemnego drewna.

\- Jaka to różdżka? - Zapytał ponownie Potter oglądając ją w palcach.

\- Buk, dwanaście i ćwierć cala, rdzeń z włókna smoczego serca. - Wyjaśnił Lupin, coraz bardziej zaintrygowany spojrzeniem syna Jamesa.

\- Dobrze. Jak najłatwiej wyrwać kogoś, spod działania Imperiusa? - Spytał nagle Harry, wznosząc lewą rękę i celując jego różdżką prosto w jego twarz. - Proszę odpowiedzieć profesorze. - Ponaglił Harry.

\- Myślę, że dużo bólu pomaga w zerwaniu czaru, albo odpowiednio rzucone Finite Incantantem, ale wtedy trzeba pokonać moc rzucającego. - Wyjaśnił przerażony tym spojrzeniem. Nadal miał trudność, w uwierzeniu, że Harry, Złoty Chłopiec, syn jego przyjaciela mógłby go skrzywdzić. Albus miał rację, to nie był ten sam człowiek, który opuścił Hogwart trzy tygodnie temu.

\- Rozumiem, nie chcę sprawiać Ci bólu, ale nie wiem czy mam dość mocy, by pokonać Imperio rzucone przez Dumbledora. - Powiedział, po czym zamknął na chwilę oczy.

Remus rozważał, czy zaryzykować skok, z jednej strony był wilkołakiem, a to dawało mu pewną przewagę, pod względem refleksu. Z drugiej to był Harry, miał niesamowity refleks Jamesa i do tego wzmocniony treningami Quidditcha.

\- Wybacz. - Szepnął wzniósł jego różdżkę w lewej ręce. - Crucio. - Powiedział, a ciałem Wilkołaka wstrząsnęły spazmy bólu. Ciało rzucało się, walcząc z siłą trzymajacą go w fotelu, ale w głowie toczył bój. Nie rozumiał, jak Harry, jego Harry, Harry Jamesa i Lilly, mógł robić coś takiego. Jak ktoś mógł go tak oszukać, jak mógł sądzić, że Syriusz by to poparł, torturowanie swojego przyjaciela.

\- Finite Incantatem. - Powiedział Harry podnosząc prawą dłoń, a burza w głowie Remusa ucichła.

Lupin poczuł walkę dwóch olbrzymich źródeł magii, w jego ciele. I już zrozumiał, Harry naprawdę walczył z jakimś zaklęciem, ból miał pomóc Lupinowi, w odzyskaniu przytomności na tyle by to poznać, a w takim razie skoro istniało ryzyko, że ktoś nim manipuluje musi pomóc Harremu. Skoncentrował się na swojej magii i wsparł działania chłopca. Nie trwało to długo, ale oboje opadli wyczerpani na fotele.

\- I jak? - Usłyszał głos młodego Pottera.

\- Zabiję skórwysyna. - Warknął Lupin. - Oddaj mi różdżkę. -

\- Nie. - Powiedział twardo Harry. - Będziesz słuchał, czy mam na ciebie rzucić Petryfikusa? -

\- Dobrze. Jestem ci to winien. Mów. - Powiedział po kilku głębokich oddechach.

\- Co kazał ci dyrektor? - Zapytał wprost zielonooki, rzucając mu różdżkę na kolana.

\- Potwierdzić wersję o szaleństwie Łapy. - Złapał się za głowę. - Syriusz! - Krzyknął. - Czy on też był...? - Zawiesił pytanie.

\- Tak. Z mojej wiedzy od nocy, w zeszłe wakacje, kiedy wyjawił cześć prawdy o tym czego szukał Voldemort. - Powiedział, zastanawiając się, czy może zaufać nauczycielowi. - Zamierzam go pomścić, ale we właściwym czasie. Masz pewnie jeszcze inne pytania. Ale te dwa pergaminy powinny to wyjaśnić. - Powiedział pokazując mu list od Syriusza, a potem pergamin zapisany przez różdżkę.

\- Czy mogę zobaczyć tą różdżkę? - Spytał. - Fakt, że byłem pod Imperiusem, zdaje się potwierdzać te wersję, ale nadal wolałbym się upewnić, czy to nie coś bardziej mrocznego. -

Widział wahanie na twarzy Pottera, ale po kilku sekundach wyciągnął przed siebie prawą dłoń i zdjął czarno białą obrączkę, z serdecznego palca. Obrączka to nie było dobre słowo, była to szeroka na jakiś centymetr obręcz, matowy kolor okazał się, po dokładnym spojrzeniu efektem niedokładnego odlania, a po jeszcze dokładniejszym, gdy Harry przysunął mu ją przed twarz, okazała się zniekształconymi słojami drzewa. Zaraz transmutowała się, w różdżkę, którą rozpoznał od razu.

\- Różdżka Lily. - Powiedział i wyciągnął do niej rękę. Obejrzał ją i za pomocą swojej rzucił dwa zaklęcia diagnostyczne. - Nic. - Powiedział po chwili oddając mu różdżkę, którą gryfon na powrót transmutował w pierścień. - Nie wyczuwam nawet rdzenia, wedle magii jest to tylko patyk. Ale niech mnie dorwie Voldemort, jeśli to nie jest różdżka twojej mamy. -

\- Wiem, że jest nie do wykrycia, i nie da się jej zbadać. Z jakim rdzeniem była różdżka mojej matki? - Zapytał siadając w fotelu i gestem wezwał skrzata, którego Remus nie rozpoznał, ale nie zamierzał się już dziwić. - Dla mnie piwo kremowe, a dla Remusa chyba ognista. - Powiedział do skrzata, który skłonił się i zniknął.

\- Lili używała różdżki z włosami jednorożca. - Powiedział i odebrał szklankę od skrzata, który się właśnie pojawił. - Co zamierzasz? - Spytał po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

\- To co napisał Łapa. Być wolnym, nie dać się zakuć. - Odpowiedział patrząc na pierścień. - Dobrze robię? -

Remus chciał wykrzyknąć, że tak, ale zawahał się. Czy pragnienie i rada Syriusza, nie wynikała, z tego, że wiedział, iż on zostanie tego pozbawiony.

\- Nie wiem. - Powiedział. - Chciałbym krzyknąć Tak, ale to nie moja decyzja. -

\- Mądrze. Dlatego mam dla ciebie zadanie. - Powiedział tajemniczo i ruszył w stronę regałów. -

Remus poderwał się, by iść za nim, ale Harry gestem pokazał mu by został. Wrócił po kilkunastu minutach, z dwoma książkami.

\- Stworek je dla mnie znalazł. - Powiedział rzucając je na stolik. - Jedna traktuje o Oklumencji, ale czarno magicznej. Druga o zasadach aportacji skrzaciej. Przeczytasz tą pierwszą i znajdziesz mi kogoś, kto będzie mnie uczył. Po każdej sesji będziesz czyścił tej osobie pamięć. -

\- Czy ty rozumiesz jak trudna do spełnienia jest ta prośba. - Odpowiedział kiwając głową, ze zrozumieniem. - Mimo to, znam chyba kogoś, kto za odpowiednią kwotę to zrobi. -

\- Jak dobry jest? - Spytał Harry.

\- Bardzo. To Mundungus. - Odpowiedział Lupin wertując książkę, ale podniósł wzrok na Pottera, gdy usłyszał dziki śmiech. - No co, Syriusz mówił, że ma wiele talentów, to że nie jest najodważniejszy to nie wada. -

\- Niech będzie. Jak możemy pomóc tobie? - Spytał Harry.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz? - Odparł były nauczyciel, zamykając książkę.

\- Wiesz. Weźmiesz z mojej skrytki tyle ile potrzebujesz. Na wszystko. Ubrania, mieszkanie, spłatę długów, eliksiry, w tym tojadowy. Chciałbym byś brał go codziennie, niezależnie od odległości do pełni. - Powiedział. - Z tego co zrozumiałem nie wiadomo jak w takim przypadku zadziała, bo jest za drogi i za trudny by tak eksperymentować. -

\- Waśnie, jest za drogi. - Powiedział Lupin. - Dwa miesiące, a wydrenowałby by twój skarbiec. -

\- Nie. Tylko część zostawioną mi na czas edukacji. Ród Potterów ma więcej skrytek i złota. Do tego doszło złoto Blacków i Lestrangów. -

\- Jak to Lestrengów? - Zdumiał się Remus.

\- Przy okazji, załatwisz mi wycieczkę do Grinngotta? -

\- Załatwię, ale po co? - Na twarzy wilkołaka pojawiało się zrozumienie. - Rulfus Lestrange był ostatni, Belatrix, jako spadkobierczyni jest skazana na dożywocie. W takim razie złoto wraca do Blacków, a więc do ciebie. Nieźle wykombinowane, ale dopóki Bellatrix żyje, ma prawa do majątku. -

Harry uśmiechnął się krwiożerczo.

\- Nie zamierzam podważać tego prawa. Zamierzam ją okraść. Stworek poinformował mnie, że głowa Blacków ma prawo do dysponowania majątkiem podległych sobie członków rodu, gdy ci nie są w stanie robić tego sami. Bo na przykład są w śpiące, albo utracili pamięć i tym podobne. - Wyjaśnił i patrzył, jak Remuz z podziwem pokazuje zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Nawiązałeś dobre relacje ze Stworkiem. - Powiedział, a może zapytał, po dłuższej chwili, gdy oboje czytali książki.

\- Tak. Oddałem mu portret matki Syriusza i obiecałem nie wyrzucać niczego z pamiątek Blacków. A właściwie oddawać je jemu, gdy uznam ich nieprzydatność. Wyznaczyłem mu także część strychu, na przechowywanie owych rzeczy. - Harry machnął dłonią, a butelka z piwem przyleciała wprost do niej. - Co do reszty, rozkazałem mu zachowywać się, tak jak ja bym sobie tego życzył i mówić mi o wszystkim, o czym wie, a co może przynieść korzyść mi lub rodowi Blacków. -

\- Chyba pora zebrać się do łóżek, jest po północy, a jutro rano muszę załatwić ci wizytę w Gringottcie. No i pewnie będę musiał stawić się przed Dumbledorem. Nie jestem pewny jak rozegrać spotkanie z nim. Jakieś sugestie, mały ślizgonie? - Lupin najwyraźniej nie stracił odruchów nauczyciela i opiekuna.

\- Ja zostaje tutaj. Stworek potem przeniesie mnie do sypialni. Nie zamierzam mijać nikogo na korytarzach. Panu polecam to samo. Unikać Dumbledora, do tego stopnia, żeby nawet deportować się na jego widok. Po czym po kilku dniach zgodzić się, na spotkanie, ale w obecności co najmniej dwóch świadków, jednego z zakonu, jednego z ministerstwa. Wtedy może pan go zapytać o tego Imperiusa i pewnie kilka zaklęć zapomnienia. - Powiedział gryfon ziewając. - Chciałbym też spotkać się z ministrem magii i zastanawiam się nad wywiadem dla proroka. Czy ze złotem Lestrangów, byłbym w stanie kupić proroka? -

\- Hmm... Jakby rozłożyć to w czasie, kupować po niewielkich partiach, to powinno ci się udać kupić pakiet kontrolny. - Odpowiedział po chwili zastanowienia. - Scrimgeur chce się, z tobą spotkać od momentu swojego wyboru, więc nie będzie problemu. Skorzystam z twojej rady. Podoba mi się, to jednocześnie zgarnięcie puli i świetny dowcip, w stylu huncwota. -

\- Kto będzie nas uczył Obrony w tym roku? - Zapytał chłopak, a Lupin zaśmiał się ironicznie.

\- Snape, a z tego co słyszałem przekonałeś Slughorna do powrotu, więc on przejmie eliksiry. Jest rewelacyjny. Pewnie nawet polubisz ten przedmiot, ale za to twój ulubiony może ci się, mniej podobać. - Wyjaśnił swoje rozbawienie.

\- Nad Snapem też zamierzam popracować. Slughorn jest moim szpiegiem, a przynajmniej informatorem. - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Co byś powiedział na posadę inkwizytora, albo instruktora walki? Może w czasie rozmowy z ministrem uda mi się ugrać coś jeszcze. -

\- To ryzykowne, takie granie pod nosem dyrektora. Nie lepiej zagrać wahanie, pokorę pomieszaną z zdradzonym zaufaniem i buntem. - Zaproponował Remus.

\- Myślałem o tym, ale coraz mniej mi się to podoba. Spróbuję podejścia „Totalny chuj", a potem pod wpływem zachowania dyrektora, pogorszę ten stan, albo okażę niechętny szacunek, który przerodzi się w przyjaźni i oddanie. - Powiedział poważnie. - Jak moja gra aktorska? - Spytał na koniec.

\- Dobrze, da się rozpoznać kiedy kłamiesz, albo raczej ja potrafię, bo cię dobrze znam i mam odrobinę bardziej rozbudowane zmysły, niż większość ludzi. - Lupin zrobił zamyśloną minę. - Sprawdź swoją grę, na Ginny, albo Hermionie. One znają cię bardzo dobrze, ale nie mają wsparcia w postaci twojego bicia serca, ani nie dostrzegą tych mikro spięć mięśni. -

\- Ok. Zaproś tu na jutro Hermione, samą. Bez Rona, bez Ginny. Jak zapytają, to powiedz wprost, że chciałem porozmawiać tylko z Hermioną i zastrzegłem, że nie chcę rozmawiać z nikim innym. -

\- Kolejny raz taktyka „chuja"? Wiesz, że nadal będziesz z nimi mieszkał? - Powiedział mężczyzna.

\- O ile Stworek ma rację i pomoże mi tak jak powiedział, będę mógł aportować się w Hogwarcie, więc zamieszkam w jakimś innym miejscu. Rozważam pokój życzeń, ze względu na wygodę, albo Komnatę Tajemnic, ze względu na bezpieczeństwo. -

\- Oj Harry. Zamierzasz poważnie zamieszać w tym roku. Dobrze. - Powiedział kiwając głową. - Czy mógłbyś wezwać skrzata, aby przeniósł mnie do mojego domu? -

\- Stworku. - Powiedział Potter z mocą. - Zabierz Remusa tam gdzie zechce. I dodatkowo masz słuchać Remusa w kwestiach codziennych prac i usług, wyznacz mu, któregoś z skrzatów. W razie potrzeby masz moje pozwolenie na zatrudnienie jeszcze dwóch skrzatów. Dobrej nocy Remusie. - Zakończył i ponownie sięgnął po książkę.


	4. Chapter 4

_Drogi czytający, podoba ci się, to co pisze, zostaw po sobie ślad. PM i/lub komentarze mile widziane._  
 _Miłego czytania._

Rozdział 4

Wbrew temu co powiedział Lupinowi, zamierzał odrobinę poszlajać się po domu. Był pewny, że są tu pomieszczenia, które chciałby zbadać. Poza tym wygląd człowieka niewyspanego może sprzyjać. Ludzie pomyślą, że ma koszmary, albo, że jest rozkojarzony. O ile poprawił kondycje poprzez dobre odżywanie, to jeszcze wiele brakowało mu by uznał, że jest to sylwetka, jaką chciałby mieć. Będzie musiał pomyśleć o nauczycielu i może o jakimś typowo mugolskim trenerze, do dopracowania kondycji. Ale to dopiero, kiedy opanuje aportuję. Po tym jak przypadkiem wypowiedział do Stworka rozkaz, zabrania go natychmiast do nowej biblioteki, odkrył wielką prawdę. Skrzaty nie przejmowały się barierami magicznymi stawianymi przez czarodziejów. Skrzat wyjaśnił, że czarodziej może się tego nauczyć i dał mu książkę. Okazywało się, że magia skrzatów o ile prostsza w formie, to dawała wiele niesamowitych możliwości. Był w niemałym szoku, gdy odkrył, że to jedna z matron rodu Black tak dobrze zgłębiła i zbadała, skrzacią magię. Nawet ochronne czary goblinów, nie były przeszkodą dla skrzata, a przynajmniej nie wielką. Ludzkie bariery były niczym zasłona z pajęczyny. Już widział taniec śmierci, jaki na polu walki, objętym czarem anty-deportacyjnym wywołałaby armia skrzatów z nożami. Dlatego jednym z ważniejszych elementów jego planu, było zrekrutowanie Zgredka, który obecnie latał po całym świecie szukając wolnych skrzatów i takich, które mają dość niewoli. By je wykupić, albo przekupić, albo przekonać, by były na wezwanie Harrego. Czarny Pan zdziwi się, gdy jego czołowi czarodzieje, będą ginęli w swoich łóżkach. I żadna ochrona nie będzie skuteczna.  
Obecnie Harry poszukiwał Sali treningowej. Dziś, co prawda nie zamierzał jej sprawdzać, ale odkąd Stworek o niej wspomniał pragnął ją zobaczyć. Po kilku minutach błąkania się pomiędzy pomieszczeniami znalazł właściwą ścianę.  
\- Otwórz się przed spadkobiercą rodu Blacków. - Powiedział, a ściana przed nim stała się lekko przezroczysta. Sekret polegał na magii krwi, oraz intencji dostania się do właściwego pomieszczenia. Jednym słowem, musiał wiedzieć, co chce otworzyć i być właściwą do tego osobą.

Zielonooki wszedł do pomieszczenia przez ścianę, za sobą zobaczył normalne drzwi. Przed nim natomiast, znajdowało się duże pomieszczenie. Mogło mieć z dwadzieścia metrów długości i z dziesięć szerokości. Oświetlone było, nie tak jak inne pomieszczenia, ale jasnymi lampami o zimnym białym świetle padającymi z wnęk ukrytych na suficie, prosto na podłogę.  
Na tylnej ścianie znajdowało się coś podobnego do szklanej sześciennej klatki, kłębiły się w niej tumany dymu, czasem krwisto czerwonego, czasem zielonego.  
Pod ścianami stały stojaki na różnego rodzaju broń białą oraz kilka szaf, w której pewnie były ubrania ochronne. Najdziwniejsza natomiast była widmowa postać siedząca przed klatką.  
\- Witaj. - Powiedział Potter zbliżając się do postaci. - Rozumiem, że jesteś związany z Blackami? - Zapytał.  
\- Jestem William Alexander Kostin Black, pierworodny wnuka założyciela rodu Blacków, a ty nie masz w sobie wiele naszej krwi. - Powiedziała postać wstając i prezentując doskonale zbudowane ciało. Nie miał koszuli, tylko luźne spodnie, przy których znajdowały się pokrowce na noże. Był bardzo podobny do Syriusza, przynajmniej, jeśli chodzi o rysy twarzy. Nie miał na twarzy, ani jednego włoska, czy to na głowie, czy szczęce, czy nawet brwiach.  
\- Nie, prababka mojego ojca, była półkrwi Blackiem. - Odpowiedział zbliżając się powoli do postaci i miał rację. Duch w pewnym momencie skoczył do przodu, a Harry odruchowo postawił tarczę.  
Ostrze prześlizgało się po niej krzesząc iskry.  
\- Brawo. Wspaniały pokaz refleksu i magii bezróżdżkowej. - Pochwalił duch, odkładając nóż do pochwy i wznosząc ręce w pokojowym geście. - Obiecuję nie atakować cię więcej, chyba, że podczas oficjalnego treningu. -  
\- Jakim cudem twoje ostrza uderzyły o moją tarczę? - Spytał Harry, nie opuszczając tarczy.  
\- To dość skomplikowane. Moja dusza na moje życzenie został zamknięta w sposób uniemożliwiający mi śmieć, ale też jestem związany z tym pomieszczeniem. - Powiedział wracając na swoje wcześniejsze miejsce. - Moim życzeniem było, pozostać w siedzibie póki trwa ród Blacków i uczyć następne pokolenia. Nie jestem do końca żywy, ale też nie jestem martwy. Rozumiem, że zamierzasz skorzystać z szkolenia? -  
\- Czego możesz mnie nauczyć? - Odpowiedział Harry unikając na jakiś czas konieczności deklarowania się. Czuł, że w tej Sali trzeba uważać na słowa.  
\- Walki wręcz, nożami, mieczem. Popracować nad twoją magią bezróżdżkowa. Nie jestem natomiast ekspertem w magii umysłu, a nie miałem z kim ćwiczyć. -  
\- Czy jest możliwość, sprawdzenia twoich intencji? -  
\- Hmm... Możesz mnie zaszantażować. - Powiedział duch ponownie wstając i ruszając do jednego z regałów. - To jest miecz z kawałkiem mojej duszy. Jego zniszczenie mnie unicestwi. - Powiedział rzucając ostrzem tak, że wbiło się przed Harry. - Zbadaj je. Można je zniszczyć, za pomocą jadu bazyliszka, śmiertelnej pożogi, ognia Vestii. - Zamyślił się. - Choć podejrzewam, że nie masz dostępu do wielu tych rzeczy. - Dodał po chwili i sięgnął na półkę po kolejną broń, tym razem sztylet, który wyglądał, jak kompletu od miecza. Na pewno powstał w tym samym okresie i prawdopodobnie był wykonany przez tego samego mistrza. - To ostrze goblinów, które wchłonęło jad bazyliszka. Jak wiesz srebro goblinów, przyjmuje te rzeczy, które czynią je potężniejszym. - Także ta broń wylądowała przed Potterem.  
\- Stworku? - Wezwał skrzata. - Zabierz ten miecz i sztylet do biblioteki. Na razie się pożegnamy, ale wrócę. Jeśli to, co powiedziałeś jest prawdą, nie grozi ci śmierć z mojej ręki. - Ukłonił się w stronę jednego z pierwszych Blacków i wyszedł, ruszając do swojej sypialni.

Następnego ranka został obudzony przez delikatne dzwonienie dzwonka. Otworzył powoli oczy i ujrzał skrzatkę, ubraną w żółtą letnią sukienkę, z całkiem sporym nożem przewieszonym przez plecy, niczym miecz jakiegoś herosa z książek fantasy.  
\- Witam, Panie Harry. - Powiedziała dźwięcznym głosem. - Zapewniam, że nie jestem tu, by cię zabić. Choć było by to dość łatwe. Czarny Pan na szczęście nie korzysta z naszych usług, do niczego innego niż opieka nad domami. Jestem Wiki, od trzech godzin na polecenie Zgredka, zajmuję się bezpieczeństwem pańskim oraz pańskich przyjaciół. Z tego co zrozumiałam od Stworka, Remus Lupin powinien zostać nią objęty, czy ktoś jeszcze? -  
\- Twój ton, sprawia, że już cię lubię. - Powiedział wyciągając do niej rękę. Wiki uścisnęła ją pewnie. - Czy możesz objąć ochroną kogoś, kto nie zostanie o tym poinformowany? -  
\- Tak, choć będzie to trudne i będzie wymagało większych nakładów finansowych. - Odpowiedziała natychmiast. - Chyba, że zamiast pełnej ochrony zależy ci tylko na tym, by w razie zagrożenia ktoś ich ewakuował. -  
\- To wystarczy. Obejmij ochroną Hermionę Granger, Ginny Wesley, Freda i Georga Weasley i Rona Weasley. - Zawahał się. - Jeśli uważasz, że to bezpieczne, to znaczy nie wyda nas to także Nimfadorę Tonks. -  
\- Nad panną Tonks będę musiała pomyśleć. Na razie nie mamy za wielu ludzi, a cały czas trzeba ich szkolić. Zgredek pracował całą noc i dopiero nad ranem, gdy zasypiał na stojącą, pozwolił sobie na wzięcie pomocników i odpoczynek. -  
\- Mówiłem mu, że ma się nie wykończyć. - Powiedział Harry ostrzej niż zamierzał.  
\- Dlatego, że to powiedziałeś tyle osób dołącza. Zgredek pokazuje wspomnienie z twoją prośbą. - Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem i błyskiem w oku. - Zaimponowałeś mi i pewnie też większości skrzatów z twojej armii. To, że nad losy świata czarodziejów, przedkładasz zmęczenie jednego skrzata było niesamowitą zagrywką. Myślałam, że to gra, ale po twojej reakcji na to co powiedziałam, widzę, że to dla ciebie odruch. Z radością będę służyć takiemu panu. - Powiedział kłaniając się.  
\- Jesteś wolną osobą. Nie musisz mi służyć. - Zaprotestował Harry. - Mimo, że wzywam was do walki i wydaje rozkazy, nie chcę niewolników. -  
\- I nie masz ich. Ale nie oszukuj się, każdy komuś służy, ci co mają szczęście mogą sami wybrać sobie pana. Nieliczni mogą wybrać dobrego. - Uśmiechnęła się figlarnie. - Za dziesięć minut masz śniadanie. Za pół godziny ruszasz z Remusem do Grinngotta, a potem do ministra. O trzynastej masz godzinną lekcję oklumencji, a po szesnastej przybędzie Hermiona Granger. Polecam zjeść coś lekkiego na śniadanie. O godzinie osiemnastej będzie spotkanie Zakonu Feniksa, więc wtedy będziesz miał trening z duchem Blacka. O dwudziestej z Stworkiem zaczniecie lekcje skrzacie aportacji. - Przedstawiła mu plan.  
\- Dość napięte. Remus załatwił dużo rzeczy, nie wiesz przypadkiem czy spał? - Spytał przebierając się, w gładką czarną koszulkę, z długim rękawkiem i czarne dżinsy.  
\- Spał, zlecił Stworkowi, przekazanie kilku wiadomości. Sam rozesłał partonusy do ministra i Gringotta. Stworek rozmawiał z panienką Hermioną, a ja osobiście zajęłam się rozmową z Mundungusem. Duch Blacków to doskonały nauczyciel, więc nie podlega dyskusji nauka u niego, dopisałam ci to do planu zajęć. Przedmioty, które przedstawił są autentyczne i powiedział prawdę. Stworek przekazał je do badania. Remus chce o nich porozmawiać, ale zasadniczo jest pod wielkim wrażeniem. - Skrzatka mówiła bardzo konkretnie. - Poza tym od jutra, gdy nie będziesz miał spotkań porannych będziesz miał więcej czasu. Treningi z duchem, będziemy organizowali w czasie, gdy Zakon będzie miał spotkania, albo będziemy pewni, że nie pojawią się na niezapowiedzianą wizytację. -  
\- Dobrze. - Odpowiedział ruszając do drzwi. - Zdam się na twój osąd w tych sprawach, bo jak widać, masz o wiele większe doświadczenia. I Dziękuję. -

Kończył właśnie śniadanie, gdy do kuchni wpadł Remus.  
\- Gotowy? - Zapytał. - Nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że skrzaty są tak doskonałymi organizatorami. Nie dość, że załatwiły za mnie połowę rzeczy to dopilnowały drugiej, a przepływ informacji stał się po prostu idealny. - Mówił z fascynacją.  
\- Cieszę się, że tak ci się to podoba. Możemy ruszać. - Powiedział wstając.  
\- Wiki? - Zapytał, nie wiedząc, czy skrzatka reaguje tak jak Stworek czy Zgredek. - Czy mamy się spodziewać, twojej natychmiastowej reakcji w razie zagrożenia? - Zapytał, gdy wyszła z cienia obok kominka.  
\- Nie. Nie zdradzamy planów. Pojawię się dopiero, gdyby było naprawdę źle, a i wtedy pewnie pod peleryną niewidką. No i nie wejdę za wami do Gringotta, bo jakby wykryli pelerynę to byłyby kłopoty. - Po czym zrobiła krok w tył i rozpłynęła się w cieniu.

Pojawili się przed schodami do banku. Harry puścił ramię Lupina i ruszył prosto do wejścia.  
\- Panie Potter. - Powitał go goblin w czarnym fraku. - Zapraszam na spotkanie, o które pan prosił. -  
Poprowadził Harrego i Remusa pomiędzy kontuarami i dalej korytarzami oświetlonymi pochodniami, aż zatrzymali się przed dużymi drzwiami z czarnego metalu.  
\- Rozumieją panowie, że dyrektor nie spotyka się, zazwyczaj z czarodziejami, poza przedstawicielami ministerstwa. W Sali będzie obecna uzbrojona straż, a każda próba czarów spotka się z ostrą reakcją. - Poinstruował ich przewodnik i nie czekając na potwierdzenie otworzył drzwi.  
\- Dyrektorze Fangih, przedstawiam Harrego Pottera i Remusa Lupina. - Powiedział i wycofał się za drzwi, zamykając je za sobą.  
\- Witajcie. - Powiedział starszy goblin, z dość bujną brodą. Gestem wskazał im miejsca przed biurkiem, a raczej prostym stołem, na którym w kilku równych stosach leżały dokumenty. - Jak zrozumiałem z wiadomości, przesłanej do naszego biura głowa rodu Potterów, Blacków i zarządca majątku Lastrengów, chciałby wycofać wszystkie aktywa, z naszego banku, chyba, że się z nim spotkam w celu przedyskutowania nowych warunków, zarządzania kontami. Słucham więc. - Zakończył z kwaśną miną, a Harry podziwiał bystrość Remusa, sam nie wpadłby na to by w ten sposób załatwić sobie wejście.  
\- Rozumiem, że Grinngott uznaje moje prawa do majątków, które pan wymienił? - Zapytał poważnie czarnowłosy.  
\- Poza majątkiem Lestrangów, może pan zrobić co pan zechce. Pieniądze, aktywa i dobra stałe zdeponowane w naszym banku w skrytkach Potterów i Blacków może pan użyć, na każdy możliwy sposób. Może pan zarządzać majątkiem Lestrangów, ale nie wolno Panu przekazać sobie, albo innej osobie, czy osobom całości majątku. Może pan natomiast decydować, co kupić, w co zainwestować, co z dóbr stały sprzedać. Nadal jednak pieniądze i dobra należą do Belatrix Lastrange, lub ewentualnych potomków. - Uśmiechnął się paskudnie. - Chyba, że poprzez pańskie nieumyślne, rzecz jasna, a powodowane brakiem wiedzy, złe decyzje, majątek stopnieje do zera, choć na taką ewentualność, gdyby złe decyzje miały doprowadzić do utraty więcej niż połowy majątku, decyzję o dalszym zarządzaniu podejmie komisja banku. Może ona odebrać lub pozostawić zarządzanie w pańskich rękach. -  
Harry także uśmiechnął się paskudnie.  
\- To cieszy, że ktoś czuwa nad aktywami tak zacnych rodów. - Powiedział Harry ponownie poważniejąc. - Prosiłbym o przygotowanie listy magicznych przedmiotów w skrytkach. I osobne listy z przedmiotami wykonanymi przez naród gobliński. - Zakończył, ale widząc zmieszanie na twarzy dyrektora dodał. - Będę potrzebował broni, a nikt, nie robi lepszej niż wy. Z części zamierzam też uczynić darowiznę dla Banku, w celu zachowania pamiątek narodowych. -  
\- To bardzo hojne. Jestem chyba w stanie zapewnić, że zostanie to doskonale przyjęte. - Powiedział Fangih - Zwłaszcza z alternatywą. -  
\- Alternatywą? - Zapytał Harry.  
\- No cóż, założyliśmy, że gdyby zechciał pan nas szantażować, mógłby pan zagrozić niszczeniem artefaktów. W końcu rodzina Blacków i Lestrangów ma wiele naszych cennych pamiątek narodowych. - Powiedział, podając mu na tacy metodę muszenia goblinów do współpracy.  
\- Nie zrobiłbym tego. - Odpowiedział najszczerzej jak potrafił. - Sądziłem, że groźba wycofania wszystkich aktywów będzie wystarczająco mocna. Poza tym chciałbym byście nadal zarządzali, majątkiem Potterów i Blacków. Co do majątku Lestrangów, jako zarządcę i mojego przedstawiciela wyznaczam Remusa Lupina. Będzie przekazywał moje decyzję, oraz chciałbym by miał uprawnienia do wydawania własnych, jak dziwne by nie były. -  
\- Oczywiście, czy możemy zrobić coś jeszcze? -  
\- Tak. Gdybym potrzebował broni wykonanej przez waszych mistrzów kowalskich, to jak mam to zorganizować? - Zapytał Harry. - Możliwe, że wśród tego co jest w skarbcu nie znajdę nic odpowiedniego. -  
\- Proszę przesłać sowę, albo patronusa bezpośrednio do mojego asystenta. - Powiedział po chwili myślenia. - Jak rozumiem, będzie chodziło o szycie na wymiar? - Poczekał na kiwnięcie głową. - W takim wypadku, postaramy się dostarczyć odpowiedniego goblina do wzięcia miary i spisania specjalnych życzeń. Zaznaczam, że to nie będzie tanie, ale zapewniam, że będzie pana na to stać. Proponuję także, dość standardową usługę przy tego typu zamówieniach, czyszczenie pamięci. Ostatecznie, tylko pan będzie wiedział co zamówił i co dostał. My jedynie będziemy znali nazwisko zamawiającego i cenę, jaką zapłacił. Te dane są obowiązkowe, ale system ten i tak zapewni maksimum ochrony jaką może zaoferować naród gobliński. -  
\- Proszę to dopisać do kosztów. Oczywiście jak pojawi się zamówienie. - Stwierdził z uśmiechem Harry. Wstał i wyciągnął nad biurkiem rękę. Zaraz nastąpiło poruszenie strażników, którzy do tej pory wyglądali jak posągi.  
Fangih gestem nakazał im spokój, powoli podniósł się, z fotela i teraz Harry zobaczył, że jest znacznie wyższy niż przeciętny goblin. Właściwie był niewiele niższy od niego. Dyrektor powoli obszedł biurko i stanął przed Potterem.  
\- Gobliny nie podają sobie rąk, a wyciągnięcie jej do mnie powinno być odebrane jako zniewaga, dla naszej kultury. - Powiedział zimno, przesuwając powoli wzrok z twarzy chłopca na nadal wyciągniętą rękę.  
\- Z drugiej strony, nie przyjęcie uścisku dłoni, jest zniewagą, wobec mojej kultury. - Powiedział Harry twardo, a Remus zdziwił się słysząc ten głos. Czyżby źle ocenił syna przyjaciela? Czy Harry zmanipulował go, tak jak wcześniej Dumbledore? - Nigdy celowo nie obraziłem żadnego Goblina, żadnego skrzata, centaura, czy przedstawiciela jakiejkolwiek rasy. Zawsze uważałem, że nie ma między nami różnic i zawsze stawałem po waszej stronie. Dziś poczułem, że pośród Goblinów, mogą być tacy sami głupcy, jak pośród czarodziejów. - Mówił opuszczając dłoń.  
\- Wszyscy wyjść. - Powiedział władczym głosem dyrektor, a strażnicy po chwili wahania ruszyli do wyjścia. - Twój wilk także. - Dodał, gdy zostali we trzech.  
\- Idź Remusie. Poradzę sobie cokolwiek się wydarzy. - Powiedział łagodnie Harry.

Lupin niechętnie zamknął za sobą drzwi. Czy mógł tak bardzo pomylić się w stosunku do Harrego? Nie sądził, ale ten głos. Brzmiał tak władczo, ale jednocześnie tak zimno. Przypomniało mu to Voldemorta, z wspomnień Snapa, które oglądali w myślodsiewni. Co w przypadku, gdy Harry zwycięży i stanie się gorszy niż Czarny Pan. Kiedy następuje przemiana?  
Stał rozmyślając i wpatrując się w zamknięte drzwi przez kilka minut, gdy niespodziewanie otworzyły się i wyszedł uśmiechnięty Harry. Połowa jego szaty była schlapana w krwi i to sądząc z odcienia z pewnością goblińskiej.  
Co on zrobił? I co ja teraz zrobię?  
Strażnicy natychmiast wznieśli broń i ruszyli jego stronę. Remus skoczył instynktownie wybierając stronę, złapał jednego z nich za kołnierz półpancerza. Z obrotu rzucił nim na ścianę, a w czasie piruetu dobył różdżki i wypalił drętwotę w następnego.  
Ta jednak odbiła się od tarczy, postawionej najwyraźniej przez Harrego. Strażnicy także uderzyli w tarczę, która dla odmiany chroniła Pottera. Ta jednak nie miała szans by powstrzymać ich na długo. Goblińskie srebro potrafiło zdziałać cuda na magiczne tarcze, w tym jednak wypadku niekorzystne.  
\- Spokój. - Rozległ się głos Fangiha, który wyszedł zza Harrego. Dyrektor banku, również był schlapany czerwoną posoką. - Pan Potter jest naszym przyjacielem. - Przyprowadźcie łamacza klątw, by sprawdził mnie na Imperio, ale do tego czasu oni są nietykalni. -  
Wilkołak podszedł spokojnie do strażnika, którym rzucił na ścianę, ten pokiwał tylko głową, dając znak, że nie potrzebuje pomocy i nie chowa urazy, ruszył więc do Harrego.  
\- Coś ty zrobił? - Zapytał szeptem, ale w odpowiedzi dostał tylko uśmiech. Zobaczył też, że chłopak pokazuje mu zaleczone rozcięcie na prawej dłoni. Czyżby Harry zawarł jakiś pakt krwi? To mogło znaczyć wszystko, ale patrząc na butność i pomysłowość tego chłopaka, były większe szanse, że to coś dobrego.

Dwie minuty później pojawił się łamacz klątw, a na nieszczęście był to Bill.  
Najstarszy z dzieci Artura, nie zaszczycił ich nawet spojrzeniem, tylko przypadł do dyrektora i wykonał standardowe testy, przechodząc do coraz bardziej skomplikowanych. Trwało to dość długo, a Remus zobaczył czary o jakich tylko czytał i to w części niejasne instrukcje. Bill mu zaimponował, choć niby wiedział, że Łamacze Klątw to utalentowani czarodzieje, no i członkowie rodziny Weasleyów byli zazwyczaj potężni.  
\- Całkowicie czysty, poza pozostałościami po przysiędze, ale była ona całkowicie dobrowolna. - Powiedział do strażników. - Rozumiem, że obowiązuje klauzura czyszczenia pamięci? - Spytał dyrektora, a gdy ten skinął głową, odwrócił się do wyjścia. Mijając ich tym razem spojrzał na Harrego i wypowiedział cicho. - Chcę pomóc. -  
\- Może później Bill. Teraz nie jestem gotów. - Odpowiedział Harry, na co dostał skinienie pełne zrozumienia.  
\- Do widzenia dyrektorze. - Harry skłonił głowę w stronę goblina i nie czekając na jakiekolwiek słowo ruszył do wyjścia, tak żwawym krokiem, że Remus z ich przewodnikiem dogonił go dopiero w następnym korytarzu.

\- Harry. - Powiedział ściszony głosem, Lupin, łapiąc go za ramię i zatrzymując przed wejściem do kolejnego sklepu. Od wyjścia z Gringotta, zielonooki bez słowa odwiedził Madame Malkin, Esy i Floresy, Aptekę, a teraz zamierzał wejść do Magicznej Menażerii. - Wyjaśnisz mi o co chodziło? -  
\- Nie. - Odpowiedział krótko zapytany. Wilkołak czekał chwilę, ale to chyba było wszystko na co mówił liczyć.  
\- Później? - Zapytał.  
\- Nie. Albo mi zaufasz, albo kończymy współpracę. W banku, bez zastanowienia zaatakowałeś dwunastu goblińskich strażników, elitę. - Powiedział Harry, rzucając bezróżdżkowe i niewerbalne Muffiato wokół nich. - Poświęciłeś dla mnie życie, bo nie miałeś szans wyjść z tego zwycięsko. Czy w takim razie zaufanie w mój osąd to tak wiele? -  
\- Masz rację. - Stwierdził Remus puszczając jego rękę. - W banku podjąłem decyzję. Jesteś synem Jamesa i Lilly, chrześniakiem Syriusza. -  
\- No. - Powiedział z ironicznym uśmiechem Potter. - Teraz mogę ci powiedzieć. -  
\- Nie bądź zły. - Dodał Harry widząc jego minę. - Sam musiałeś sobie uświadomić, którędy iść, nie zamierzałem cię przekonywać, czy kupować twoją lojalność informacjami. Ale wiedz, że ja także ci ufam. - Podszedł bliżej wilkołaka. - Zawarłem z Fangihem pakt o nieagresji. Oni zobowiązują się utrzymać moje działania w tajemnicy i informować mnie o poczynaniach finansowych Śmierciożerców, a ja będę im oddawał zdobyte goblińskie artefakty i po zwycięstwie nad Voldemortem poprę ich żądania o nadanie większych praw. - Wyjaśnił wreszcie. - To był pakt krwi, odprawiony ich sposobem. Aha no i skrytki, śmierciożerców zabitych przez moich ludzi stają się w 40% moje, w kolejnych 40% zwycięscy, a 20% zabiera bank. -  
\- Musiałbyś wybić ród. - Powiedział Lupin.  
\- Nie. Bo teraz jestem Goblinem. - Zaśmiał się Harry. - Do czasu obowiązywania paktu, w świetle goblińskiego prawa, jestem goblinem. Co za tym idzie, toczę vendettę przeciw Voldemortowi i jego ludziom. A prawa goblińskiej vendetty dają mi pewne przywileje. -  
\- Nadal zabijanie wymaga czegoś więcej, niż chęci zysku. - Remus był jednocześnie zaszokowany, zafascynowany i przerażony.  
\- Ilu ludzi zabiłeś? - Zapytał ponownie tym zimnym głosem, jakby był na wilkołaka wściekły.  
\- Nie wiem. Kilku. - Odpowiedział wpatrując się w te lodowate oczy.  
\- A ja stu dwudziestu trzech. - Wypowiedział to jakby nie miało znaczenia, ale w Remusie zmroziło to krew. - Tyle razy byłem w głowie Voldemorta, gdy zabijał. Czułem jego euforię, z panowania nad życiem i śmiercią i czułem moją pustkę i rozpacz. Wiem co znaczy odebrać życie Remusie. Nie zamierzam polować na nich dla pieniędzy, ale jeśli, któryś stanie na mojej drodze, nie będę ograniczał się do zaklęcia rozbrajającego. -  
Cofnął niedbałym gestem nadgarstka zaklęcie wyciszające i krzyknął tak, że było go słychać na pół ulicy.  
\- Powtarzam ostatni raz, pieprzony wilkołaku. Odpierdol się ode mnie razem ze swoim miłośnikiem szlam. Nie dam sobą więcej manipulować. Mam gdzieś wasze poglądy, a jak się na nie zgadzałem to byłem dzieckiem. Nie macie prawa zmuszać mnie do walki. Masz być moją ochroną, bo tak kazał ci starzec, to bądź. Tylko się do mnie nie odzywaj i nie zbliżaj, żebym nie czuł smrodu mieszańca. Czy to jasne? - Remus wydawał się zaszokowany, rozejrzał się po ludziach wokół i zobaczył Luciusza Malfoya. Musiał przyznać, ze gra aktorska Harrego była niesamowita. Podejrzewał, że słowa o oglądaniu śmierci były prawdą, ale wypowiedział je w taki sposób, żeby na twarzy Lupina odmalowały się autentyczne emocje. Potem wystarczyło udawanie, że udało mu się nieświadomie przełamać barierę ciszy.  
\- Harry... - Zaczął łagodnie podejmując grę, ale Potter mu przerwał.  
\- Dość. Nie mam zamiaru więcej z tobą rozmawiać. - Odwrócił się wściekły i wszedł do środka sklepu.

Godzinę później aportowali się w zaułku za ministerstwem, a do tego czasu nie zamienili słowa. Wilkołak trzymał się, jakiś dwa metry za Potterem i utrzymywał naburmuszoną minę.  
\- Remus... - Zaczął Harry.  
\- Doskonała gra, widziałem Lucjusza. - Przerwał mu Lupin. - Nie od razu, zrozumiałem, ale chyba tak to zaplanowałeś. Cała rozmowa w tym miejscu była wyczekiwaniem na śmierciożercę w pobliżu. Mam rację? -  
\- Tak, ale wolałbym innego niż Malfoy. Poza tym, jak złapałeś mnie za ramię, nie miałem wyboru. - Uśmiechnął się szczerze. - Naprawdę ci ufam, a obecnie jesteś jedynym człowiekiem o którym mogę to powiedzieć. - Gdy zobaczył uśmiech na twarzy wilkołaka dodał. - Chodźmy, Minister nie może czekać. -

\- Witam, Panie Potter. - Powiedział pogodnie mężczyzna o wyglądzie podstarzałego lwa. - Od dłuższego czasu, chciałem się z panem spotkać. -  
\- Nie powiem, że wzajemnie, bo nie będę kłamał na wejściu. - Odpowiedział Harry, ściskają rękę ministra. - Ale mogę też, szczerze powiedzieć, że od tygodnia tego chciałem. -  
Minister poprowadził go do gabinetu, a Remus, jak zostało wcześniej ustalone został na zewnątrz.

\- Czemu w takim razie zawdzięczam to spotkanie? - Zapytał Minister, gdy oboje siedzieli już z napojami w wygodnych fotelach, przy niewielkim stoliku.  
\- Chęci nawiązania współpracy. Zna pan treść przepowiedni, która przepadła w pańskim ministerstwie, nie tak dawno temu? - Zapytał, a gdy dostał przeczący gest głowy, wyrecytował ministrowi treść, którą zdradził mu Dumbledore.  
\- Rozumiem, że przepowiednia odnosi się do ciebie? - Zapytał po dłuższej chwili.  
\- Tak, albo do Nevilla Longbottoma. Dumbledore twierdzi, że Voldemort atakując mnie nadał jej moc i naznaczył mnie. - Wyjaśnił Harry. - Dodatkowo osobiście uważam, że Dyrektor kłamie. Dostałem informację, że od zeszłych wakacji, trzymał mojego ojca chrzestnego pod Imperiusem. Nie mogę tego potwierdzić. Mogę natomiast dać panu dowód na to, że dwa dni temu rzucił Imperiusa na Remusa Lupina. Polecam przetrzepać personel w ministerstwie. -  
\- Chcesz go zamknąć? - Minister uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. Hak na Dumbledora, to wspaniała nowina.  
\- Nie, ale może nadejść taki dzień. Oczywiście nie dam panu dowodów teraz. - Odpowiedział na pytanie.  
\- Oczywiście. - Uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy ministra. - Musimy to sprawdzenie rozegrać ostrożnie. Z tego co wiem, Zakon ma ludzi w biurze aurorów, a to oni powinni być siłą wykonawczą. -  
\- Wierzę, że sobie pan z tym poradzi. Polecam także uważać na metamorfomaga. -  
\- Tonks? - Szok na twarzy ministra był nie do opisania. Wypił swoją ognistą jednym haustem. - Masz jakiś konkretny powód? -  
\- Nie, ale jeśli ona jest pod Imperiusem, to może pan rozmawiać teraz z nią, a nie z prawdziwym Potterem. Może dyrektor chce pana ośmieszyć i sprowokować do daremnej akcji. - Harry doskonale się bawił wprowadzając zamęt.  
\- Hmm... Zwolnienie jej było by jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczne. - Powiedział. - Może w Departamencie Tajemnic znajdą jakiś kryształ wykrywający obecność metamorfomaga. -  
\- Jak im się uda, to chcę kopię. - Odpowiedział natychmiast Harry. - A nie ma cie już czegoś, na wielosokowy? -  
\- Mamy. Dostarczę ci go. - Powiedział minister.  
\- Doskonale teraz główne powody mojej wizyty. - Harry oparł się wygodniej i napił soku, pozwalając ministrowi na ponowne skupienie. - Będę grał w Hogwarcie chuja, takiego prawdziwego skórwysyna. Zacząłem już dziś, jutro pewnie napiszą o tym w proroku. Będę pomiatał szlamami i może mugolakami, olewał nauczycieli, wdawał się w bójki itp. Przydała by się pomoc przy pozostaniu w szkole. To jeden. - Wyliczył na palcach. - Dwa to potrzebuję treningu. Część sobie zorganizowałem, ale potrzebuję pozwolenia na aportację, by udawać się tam samemu. Bez zwracania na siebie uwagi. Albo inaczej, potrzebuję pańskiego słowa, że w razie wypadku nie spotka mnie za to kara. Z namiarem już sobie poradziłem. - Podniósł drugi palec. - Chciałbym, żeby w Hogwarcie nadal działał Inkwizytor, ale tym razem kompetentny. Dodatkowo stanowisko nauczyciela walki magicznej było by wskazane. -  
\- To wszystko? - Zapytał Scrimguer, gdy Harry opuścił rękę. - Pierwsze dwa mogę ci obiecać. W najgorszym wypadku podamy informacje, o tym, że jest to element planu. Ale sądzę, że wystarczy pogląd, że za pokazywanie się w towarzystwie ministra będziesz miał pewne przywileje. Tym samym będzie można wyjaśnić ewentualną wpadkę przy twoich wyjściach z Hogwartu. Spotkania w ministerstwie. - Zamyślił się. - Ale pewnie nie będziesz potrzebował oficjalnego powodu. -  
\- Nie będę. Zamierzam wychodzić, tak by nikt o tym nie wiedział. -  
Minister pokiwał głową, ze zrozumieniem.  
\- Co do kolejnej prośby, to tu będzie problem. Co prawda dekrety edukacyjne nie zostały nigdy cofnięte, ale opinia publiczna by mnie zjadła. - Powiedział.  
\- Ładnie... Pan kłamie. - Powiedział Harry uśmiechnięty. - W trosce o naprawienie relacji pomiędzy Ministerstwem, a Hogwartem, oraz by zapewnić należyte wsparcie, dla uczniów w tym trudnym czasie, kiedy powrócił Czarny Pan. Ministerstwo pragnie powołać ponownie urząd Inkwizytora, zmieniając jednocześnie jego nienajlepiej kojarzącą się nazwę, na Audytora. Tym razem jednak, pragniemy zadbać by nie było to linią niezgody, dlatego uprawnienia Audytora zostaną ograniczone do minimum. Nie będzie on miał uprawnień do mianowania, czy usuwania nauczycieli. Nie będzie wymierzał, ani nadzorował żadnych kar wobec uczniów, czy personelu. Jego jedyną rolą będzie wizytowanie lekcji i sprawdzanie tematyki zajęć, co do zgodności z programem, oraz przekazywanie ich do dyrektora szkoły, jak i rady nadzorczej. Nie będzie przekazywał, żadnych raportów do ministerstwa, by owe raporty nie stały się formą nacisku. Wierzymy, bowiem, iż szkoła powinna pozostać niezależna. W naszym obowiązku jest jednak zadbać o należytą edukację najmłodszego pokolenia czarodziejów. - Mówił monotonnym tonem, jakim przemówienia wygłaszała Umbridge. - Dlatego też, że przyszło nam ponownie żyć w czasie terroru Voldemorta, ministerstwo pragnie powołać nowe stanowisko, w Hogwracie oraz wprowadzić do programu nauczania Walkę magiczną. Odpowiedni program jest właśnie konsultowany i dopasowywany do poziomu zgodnego z wiekiem i możliwościami. Dla przykładu najmłodsze roczniki, będą uczone jedynie tarcz, oraz technik ukrywana się, jak i zasad uciekania. Pragniemy opracować dla nich cykl szkoleń, z zaklęć oślepiających, zwodzących i tym podobnych, by mogli szybko i bezpiecznie oddalić się od zagrożenia. - Zakończył i dodał już normalnym głosem. - I jak? -  
\- Rozważałeś kiedyś karierę polityka? - Odpowiedział pytaniem minister. - Dobrze. Myślę, że to jest coś, co społeczeństwo zaakceptuje. Coś jeszcze? -  
\- Nauczyciel walki. Dajcie go wybrać Dumbledorowi, możecie zasugerować publicznie kilka kandydatur, wśród nich Remusa Lupina. Znanego wilkołaka, jako, mającego doskonałą opinię wśród uczniów. Ale zaznaczcie, że decyzja należy do dyrektora, nawet jeśli zdecyduje się wybrać kogoś spoza listy. - Zamyślił się. - To chyba tyle. Aha. Wywalcie z ministerstwa Umbridge, to taka prywatna zemsta. - Zakończył z wrednym uśmiechem.  
\- To teraz może ja? - Zaproponował minister. - Dolores wylatuje, sam miałem o tym powiedzieć, bo z tej rozmowy, dowiedziałem się więcej istotnych rzeczy, niż z jej raportów z całego zeszłego roku. - Zawahał się. - Chciałbym byś co jakiś czas pojawił się, na jakimś wydarzeniu publicznym i poparł działania ministerstwa. To tyle. -  
\- Dobrze. Ale poprę tylko te, z którymi się zgodzę. Z resztą mogę wykazać się uczciwością i co najwyżej prosić o próbę zrozumienia waszych działań i wyrazić zaufanie w to, że wiecie co robicie. -  
\- O więcej nie proszę. - Uśmiechną się Rufus. - Naprawdę miło było mi cię poznać i odbyć to spotkanie. Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował lub miał kolejne dobre pomysły, moje drzwi są dla ciebie otwarte. - Dodał wstając.  
\- I wzajemnie ministrze. - Oczy Harrego przyjęły drapieżny odcień. - Kiedy przechodzi pan na emeryturę? Bo pana polubiłem i właśnie postanowiłem sobie nie kandydować, za czasów Pańskiego urzędowania. -  
\- Miło, ale nie uwierzyłem ci nawet w jedno słowo z ostatniego zdania. - Usłyszał w odpowiedzi. - Kiedy pokonasz Voldemorta i tego zechcesz, urząd będzie twój, czy moja kadencja dobiegnie końca, czy nie. Niezależnie, co zrobię i ile będzie twoich zasług w zwycięstwie. -


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

\- Wejdź Hermiono. - Powiedział otwierając jej drzwi do biblioteki. - Mam nadzieję, że nie było dla ciebie problemem wybranie się tutaj? -

\- Od kiedy jest tu taka biblioteka? - Zapytała nie zważając na jego pytanie, pewnie gdyby nie otwierał jej drzwi, to by go w ogóle nie zobaczyła.

\- Odkąd ją zbudowałem i odebrałem od Dumbledora książki, które stąd zabrał. - Ujął ją za dłoń i pociągnął w stronę foteli. Zauważył, że pod wpływem jego dotyku lekko drgnęła, więc kiedy ją posadził na miejscu, a sam usiadł naprzeciw, zapytał bez krępacji. - Czy ty się mnie boisz? - Ten moment wybrała Helian by wypełznąć zza jednego z regałów. Zaraz ruszyła do Hermiony i sycząc usadowiła się na fotelu obok niej.

\- Mówi, że miło jej cię zobaczyć. - Przetłumaczył Harry.

\- Mi także jest miło. - Powiedziała patrząc na węża, ale zaraz przeniosła wzrok na Pottera. - Nie wiem Harry. Ostatnie dwa dni były bardzo dziwne. Wracasz, posługujesz się magią bezróżdżkowa, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie. Większość tego nie zauważyła, właściwie to ja i Ginny, ale Ginny podzieliła się tym przy stole, więc wiedzą wszyscy. Masz Helian, która wydaje się być ci bliższa niż ja i Ron. Nie mam ci tego za złe, bo rozumiem, że potrzebowałeś ochrony i przyjaciela w domu wujostwa. Dodatkowo ta scena z Pokątnej. Nie wiem, czy się ciebie boje. -

\- Rozumiem. Czy teraz wzbudzam w tobie strach? - Zapytał łagodnie.

\- Nie. - Odpowiedziała, ale Harry szybko wstał i ruszył do niej. Zatrzymał się tuż przed jej fotelem, ręce położył obok jej głowy i pochylił się tak, że ich nosy niemal się stykały. Patrzył jej prosto w oczy przez chwilę.

\- A teraz Hermiono. - Szepnął głosem, od którego jej ciało przeszyły dreszcze. - Czy teraz cię przerażam? -

Delikatnie pokiwała głową.

\- Dlaczego, czy zrobiłem, albo powiedziałem coś co cię zraniło? - Powiedział pochylając się jeszcze bardziej i zbliżając usta do jej ucha. - Czy boisz się tego, że jestem blisko? - Poczuła jak wciąga nosem jej zapach i po raz kolejny przeszył ją dreszcz, ale poczuła też pewnego rodzaju zawód, gdy się odsunął.

\- Hermiono, czy wiesz kto stał niedaleko mnie i Remusa? - Zapytał normalnym głosem. - Lucjusz, drogi ojciec naszego Draco. Czy uważasz, że w trzy tygodnie, mógłbym zmienić się tak bardzo, żeby wyzywać od szlam i mieszańców, ludzi, którzy są moimi przyjaciółmi? -

\- Nie. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć, ale oprócz Lucjusza był tam także kolega z pracy pana Weasleya, więc informacje zdawały się pewne. Czułam, że musiałeś mieć jakiś powód. - Powiedziała rumieniąc się lekko z zawstydzenia, że mu nie zaufała.

\- Przed chwilą zobaczyłaś, że możesz się mnie bać. Będę w tym roku zachowywał się inaczej. Obawiam się, że moja przyjaźń z Ronem tego nie wytrzyma. Może jak zabiję Voldemorta to pozwoli sobie to wytłumaczyć.- Powiedział wzruszając ramionami. - On nie zrozumie tego, co muszę zrobić. -

\- A co musisz zrobić? Czy ja zrozumiem? - Spytała pochylając się w jego stronę.

\- Przestać być złotym chłopcem Dumbledora. Będę bardzo srebrny. - Powiedział ponownie wstając i zaczynając krążyć po pokoju. - Nie wiem ile ci powiedzieć. Boję się, że gdyby dyrektor wiedział, że wiesz mógłby cię skrzywdzić, albo wykorzystać, by dotrzeć do mnie. -

\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego mnie, a nie Rona, Ginny, Remusa? - Przerwała mu.

\- Remusa więcej nie tknie, zadbałem o to. Gdyby spróbował wyleci ze szkoły. - Mówił nadal krążąc po bibliotece i w opinii Hermiony nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Wydawał się taki skupiony, pełen pasji. Brązowowłosa parzyła na niego w ten sposób chyba po raz pierwszy. Był inny niż Ron, był o wiele bardziej inteligentny, był odważny, i niesamowicie silny psychicznie. To, co przeszedł, a jednak się nie złamał. Był też jej przyjacielem. Teraz zobaczyła też, że jego pasja, bierze się z dorosłości, coś co wydarzyło się, w wakacje sprawiło, że w trzy tygodnie dorósł bardziej, niż przez wcześniejsze pięć lat ich znajomości.

\- Dlaczego ja? - Zapytała ponownie, a on w odpowiedzi uśmiechną się w sposób, który zagrzał jej serce.

\- Bo jesteś dla mnie ważna. Właściwie byłaś jednym powodem, dla którego wróciłem do Nory. Łatwiej było by mi realizować, mój plan odcinając się całkowicie. - Odpowiedział zatrzymując się i patrząc w jej brązowe oczy. - Powiem ci wszystko, a potem postanowię, czy wymazać ci wspomnienia o tym. -

\- Harry! - Krzyknęła, ale on wzniósł rękę, nie kłopocząc się wypowiadaniem zaklęcia, czy poprawnym gestem. Jej różdżka wyleciała do jego dłoni, a jej ciało zesztywniało, jak pod wpływem petryfikusa.

\- Hermiono, walczymy w innej lidze. - Powiedział ponownie pochylając się nad nią. - Uwolnię cię teraz i oddam różdżkę. Chciałem ci tylko naocznie pokazać, że opór jest daremny. - Poczuła rozluźnienie, a on oddał jej różdżkę. - Gdybym chciał, byłabyś pod Imperiusem, albo zasadniczo mógłbym zrobić, na co miałbym ochotę. Rozumiesz to? Chcę usłyszeć odpowiedz, czy zgadzasz się poznać fakty, z zastrzeżeniem, że na koniec mogę zdecydować jednostronnie o ich wymazaniu, czy wolisz wracać do Weasleyów? -

Brązowowłosa podniosła różdżkę i zastanowiła się. Harry mówił, że jest dla niego ważna, on też był dla niej ważny. W tym samym czasie robił wszystko, by przekonać ją, że jest zły, że powinna się go bać. Te szepty, mógłby być uznane, za niemal romantyczne, nadal czuła ten dreszcz, gdyby szeptał inne słowa, pomyślałaby, że ją kocha. To było najbardziej erotyczne doświadczenie w jej życiu, mimo, że przeraziło ja do szpiku. Może tak właśnie wygląda miłość? Erotyzm? Dlatego jest tak podniecający, bo wiąże się z ryzykiem, ze strachem? Co jednak ma zrobić teraz, poddać się mu, zaufać i nie pytać, tylko dać mu działać? Nie była by sobą.

\- Chcę wiedzieć. - Powiedziała cicho. - Kiedy zrealizujesz swój plan możesz potrzebować kogoś, kto będzie mógł poświadczyć prawdę, albo być z tobą, gdyby reszta cię opuściła. Nie byłam przy tobie przez wakacje, a przyjaciel by tego nie zrobił, prawda? Mogłam zrobić więcej i zrobię więcej. -

\- Hmm... - Zaczął, ale usłyszał szepty Helian, odpowiedział sukien który dla Hermiony brzmiał dość ostro, a kobra złożyła koronę i zwinęła się w kłębek. - Helian mówi, żebym nie był głupi. - Zaśmiał się lekko. - Czym jest głupota? -

Usiadł ponownie na fotelu.

\- Dumbledore od roku trzymał Syriusza pod Imperiusem, wczoraj rzucił go także na Remusa. - Powiedział beznamiętnie. - Nie wiem, jak, ale w jakiś sposób okłamał mnie odnośnie przepowiedni. - Wyznał, zdradzając jej przepowiednie, a przynajmniej powtarzając słowa dyrektora. - Do tego ukradł książki, które mogłyby być mi bardzo pomocne przy walce. -

\- Jesteś pewny? - Spytała. - Oczywiście, że jesteś. - Skarciła samą siebie. - Co zrobimy? Masz plan, bo już zacząłeś. Mogę pomóc? -

\- Nie możesz. Wybacz, ale tylko byś przeszkadzała, tylko ktoś z rodziny czarodziejów może pomóc, ale nie zamierzam o to prosić nikogo. Nie mógłbym cię użyć w żaden sposób, który nie skomplikowałby mojego planu. - Odpowiedział. - Gdybym był za bezpośredni to mi powiedz. Jeszcze do końca nie rozgryzłem szybkich zmian nastroju, wiec wedle Remusa jestem czasem cholernie szczery. -

\- Chyba nawet cię takiego wolę. Widać w tobie prawdziwą chęć walki. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Rozumiem, że zamierzasz zbliżyć się do Malfoya i ślizgonów? -

\- Nie. Zamierzam odciąć się od wszystkich. - Powiedział z powagą, czekając na jej reakcję.

\- Ale...? - Zapytała. - Domyślam się, że ma to pokazać Voldemortowi, że jesteś sam, i że łatwo cię pokona. Nie potrafię, jednak wymyślić, jak chcesz odwrócić wynik, na swoją korzyść, jeśli naprawdę wszystkich odtrącisz. -

\- To dobrze. - Stwierdził krótko. - Jeśli ty, Hermiona Granger, najwspanialsza czarodziejka swojego pokolenia, do tego znająca mnie najlepiej, nie potrafi znaleźć sposobu to nie wymyśli go też Voldemort i Dumbledore. Poza tym, nie zamierzam walczyć u boku uczniów. Myślisz, że choćby pięć procent uczniów potrafiłoby walczyć, na poziomie śmierciożerców z ministerstwa. Trenowaliśmy rok, wydawało nam się, że jesteśmy bardzo dobrzy. -

\- Ale przeżyliśmy, teraz wiemy z czym przyjdzie się nam mierzyć. - Broniła się Hermiona.

\- Gdyby nie Zakon, bylibyśmy martwi. Nie oszukuj się, wystarczy, że każdy na około próbuje nas oszukiwać. Nie wolno okłamywać siebie Hermiono. - Powiedział z bólem, a ona zrozumiała, że mówiąc o tych, którzy przeżyli, przypomniała mu o tym, który zginął. - Robię, co chce Hermiono, nikt nie narzuca mi swoich prawd, ani praw. Nie jestem grzeczny, ani dobry, jestem sobą, jestem dziki. Walczę. Nie dam sobą władać. Gram, oszukuję, zwyciężam, za wszelką cenę. Niezależnie od kosztów, zwyciężam. - Powtórzył słowa Syriusza.

\- A teraz. Ile z tego mam ci wymazać? - Zapytał po długiej chwili, a ona ponownie stężała, nie pod wpływem zaklęcia, ale dlatego, że zrozumiała, iż on zamierza się poświęcić, w dodatku umrze, ze świadomością, iż świat czarodziejów uzna go za zdrajcę.

\- Nic Harry. Ktoś musi wiedzieć. Moje wspomnienie będzie twoją kartą historii. - Powiedziała, prosząc go jednocześnie, by dał sobie szansę.

\- To może ustawimy wyzwalacz, skoro tak dobrze mnie zrozumiałaś. - Powiedział wstając i ruszając w jej stronę. - Wspomnienia wrócą, gdy spełnią się pewne warunki. Co ty na to? -

\- Jakie warunki? - Zapytała wystraszona, bo spodziewała się, co usłyszy.

\- Kiedy umrę. - Odpowiedział bez lęku. - Zgadzasz się? To zrealizuje twoje życzenie. -

\- Moim życzeniem jest, byś nie umierał. - Odpowiedziała wstając i ruszając do niego, by go objąć i przytulić.

\- Tego ci nie obiecam, ale zrobię dwa wyzwalacze i pozwolę ci zapamiętać emocje z tej rozmowy. Lepiej? - Powiedział obejmując ją i zatapiając twarz w jej włosach.

Pokiwała lekko głową i chciała zapytać, jaki jest drugi wyzwalacz. Domyślała się, że będzie chodziło o pokonanie Voldemorta, ale zanim zdążyła otworzyć usta, on podniósł jej twarz, delikatnie przytrzymując za podbródek.

Hermiona poczuła jak jego usta dotykają jej, w delikatnym pocałunku, który z każdą chwilą nabierał siły i pasji. Po kilku sekundach odpowiedziała przesuwając dłonie z jego pleców na twarz. Trwało to krótką chwilę, a gdy Harry odsunął ją od siebie, uśmiechał się i patrzył na nią łagodnymi zielonymi oczami, w których zaczęła tonąć.

\- Warto umrzeć, byś ty mogła żyć. - Powiedział i wykonał skomplikowany gest ręką.

\- A teraz odejdź i nie wracaj, jak nie potrafisz okazać odrobiny zrozumienia. Myślałem, że jesteś inna, ale ty zachowujesz się jak każdy. Udajesz przyjaźń, a jesteś tylko zazdrosną szlamą, która odrzuca człowieka jak pierwszy raz od pięciu lat, ma swoje zdanie. - Odwrócił się od niej z krzywym uśmiechem i ruszył w stronę regałów z książkami.

\- Harry. Czekaj. - Zawołała oszołomiona, nie pamiętając, o co im poszło. Ruszyła za nim, ale Helian skoczyła z fotela i zastąpiła jej drogę, sycząc groźnie. - Harry. Czekaj! - Wołała do zielonookiego, który był już tylko ciemną sylwetką. - Nie wiem, co się stało, Harry, nic nie pamiętam. Harry! - Jej rozpaczliwy krzyk odbił się echem wśród regałów. Nie mogła ruszyć do przodu, ani zostać w miejscu, bo nagle kobra zaczęła pełznąć w jej stronę, zapędzając ją do drzwi.

Gdy znalazła się za nimi, na korytarzu czekał na nią Lupin. Spojrzał na jej twarz, a widząc zaszokowane zapytał.

\- Nic nie pamiętasz, prawda? -

\- Skąd wiesz? - Powiedziała, ale zaraz zrozumienie wykwitło na jej twarzy. - Obliviate? Harry by tego nie zrobił. -

\- Mi zrobił. Wiem nawet, dlaczego. - Mówił łagodnie, choć z dużym żalem. - Wyjawił mi, co się z nim stało i co zamierzał, a ja nie chciałem mu pozwolić. Chciałem kierować, jego życiem. Wiem tylko, że Obliviate opanował do perfekcji, nie ma śladu po tych wspomnieniach. Nawet Dumbledore nie potrafił nic ze mnie wyciągnąć, co akurat wyszło na dobre. Przykro mi Hermiono. - Zrobił pauzę. - Mimo to ja będę przy nim trwał. Wybrał swoją drogę, ale jaka by ona nie była, ja będę na niej z synem Jamesa. Choćby przeciw całemu światu. Wierzę, że kiedyś mi powie o tym, co wymazał. -

\- Ja pamiętam emocję, byłam przerażona, zadowolona, czułam coś dziwnego, coś... - Powiedziała cicho, ale urwała i zarumieniła się lekko. - Nie wiem tylko, do czego to mogłoby się odnosić. Może tym razem nie poszło mu tak dobrze i dyrektor odzyska moje wspomnienie? -

\- Może, ale czy nie uważasz, że to byłaby zdrada? Harry usunął to wspomnienie, z jakiegoś powodu. Coś, co powiedzieliśmy, albo zrobiliśmy sprawiło, że utraciliśmy jego zaufanie. Ja zamierzam na nie zapracować, a nie ponownie je nadwyrężać. - Z tymi słowami zostawił ją na korytarzu.

\- Hermiono otwórz. - Usłyszała jak Ginny puka do drwi pokoju, który dzieliły. - Rozumiem, ze nie chcesz rozmawiać uszanuję to, ale jest późno. - Brązowooka podniosła się, z lóżka i uświadomiła sobie, że za oknem od dawna jest noc. Ile tu leżała? Wróciła około siedemnastej.

\- Wybacz. Nie miałam pojęcia, że minęło tyle czasu. - Powiedziała otwierając drzwi. - Która godzina? -

-Dochodzi północ. - Odpowiedział młodsza, z Gryfonek. - Na pewno nie chcesz porozmawiać? -

\- Nie. - Powiedziała zamykając drwi za rudowłosą. - Naprawdę nie ma o czym. - Dodała siadają ponownie na łóżku. - Jedyne, co pamiętam to, że zbudował wielką bibliotekę, oraz, że na koniec oskarżył mnie, o bycie dwulicową szlamą, która porzuca przyjaciela, gdy ten ma inne zdanie. -

\- Nie wierze, że Harry nazwał cię tym słowem. - Powiedział z wyrazem głębokiego szoku na twarzy.

\- A w to, że użył na mnie Obliviate uwierzysz? - Spytała, z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Dlaczego? -

\- Nie wiem. Remus twierdzi, że pewnie z tych samych powodów, dla których robił to samo z nim. Podejrzewa, że Harry powiedział nam prawdę, a my nie mogliśmy tego zaakceptować. - Powiedział smutno kręcąc głową. - Nie usunął jednak emocji, podejrzewam, że celowo. Bo w przypadku Remusa, zrobił to o wiele dokładniej, więc wie jak używać tego zaklęcia. Pamiętam, że czułam niepewność, strach, a raczej grozę, wstyd, zachwyt, motywację, potem znowu strach, ale bardziej inny niż wcześniej, jakby strach przed stratą, a potem nadzieję i... - Zarumieniła się. - A potem niepewność, gdy mnie obrażał i odchodził. -

\- Nie wierzę, że Harry mógłby zrobić coś takiego. - Powiedziała beznamiętnie Ginny.

\- Czyli wierzysz, że ja kłamię? - Hermiona tego właśnie się spodziewała, że większość uzna, iż coś ukrywa. Do tego do podniecenie, radość, o których nie wspomniała, co mogło je wywołać. Liczyła się, z tym, że ludzie nie uwierzą, ale nie z tym, że jej przyjaciółka tak łatwo uwierzy w niewinność Harrego.

\- Nie. - Ginny prawie wykrzyknęła. - To skomplikowane. Czemu miałby to robić? Musiał mieć powód, tak jak z Remusem. Ojciec mówił, że dziś Remus na spotkaniu złożył rezygnację z członkostwa w Zakonie, gdy Dumbledore polecił mu dowiedzieć się, co z Harrym. Może są w zmowie, a to cześć jakiegoś planu. -

\- Remus powiedział mi, że zamierza trwać przy Harrym, w nadziej odbudowy zaufania. - Wyjaśniła Hermiona. - Ginny, co ja mam powiedzieć innym? Nie chcę go zdradzić. Na Obliviate trzeba mieć uzasadnienie, gdyby ktoś się dowiedział, Harry mógłby mieć problemy z ministerstwem. -

\- Więc nie mów. Powiedz, że się pokłóciliście. - Poradziła najmłodsza z Weasleyów.

\- Ale co będzie w szkole? - Brązowowłosa wydawała się całkiem rozbita. - Masz rację. - Dodała biorąc się po chwili w garść. - Mam tylko nadzieję, że on nie planuje nic głupiego. -


	6. Chapter 6

Dziękuję za komentarze. W związku z pojawiającymi się w/w wrzucam rozdział. Z takim mikro cliffhangerem ;) Następny dopiero jutro.

* * *

Rozdział 6

Harry leżał wykończony na macie, na prawym ramieniu miał wielkie rozcięcie, z którego ciekła krew, plamiąc na szkarłatno jego białą koszulkę i błękitną matę. Obok niego leżały dwa noże, a kawałek dalej stał humanoidalny manekin z jednym sztyletem.

\- Kiepsko panie Potter. Kiepsko. - Powiedział z zawodem William. - Możesz się uleczyć i odpocząć. -

\- Był szybszy niż zwykle i wykręcał ręce pod takimi kątami, że człowiek połamałby kości. - Powiedział bez głębszej pretensji. Harry po trzech tygodniach treningów z duchem Blacków, był już na naprawdę wysokim poziomie. Uczył się szybko, bo błędy oznaczały poważne rany. Jedną z pierwszych rzeczy jakich się, nauczył było magiczne tłumienie bólu. Bez tego, nie przeżyłby pierwszego tygodnia.

\- Tak, chciałem cię sprawdzić. Nie jesteś gotowy na trening ze mną. - Duch siedział teraz na oklapłym manekinie, którym wcześniej sterował. - Ale przyznam, że imponuje mi twój refleks. Liczyłem, że zdołam ci rozpłatać szyję. -

\- Kiedy Wiki mówiła, że jesteś dobrym nauczycielem, nie sądziłem, że dobry oznacza sadystycznego miłośnika zadawania bólu. - Warknął Harry. - Ale poważniejąc, nie wiem, kiedy pojawię się na trening po rozpoczęciu roku. Skrzacia teleportacja nie idzie mi tak, jakbym chciał. - Wyznał.

\- I tak poczyniłeś olbrzymie postępy. Podejrzewam, patrząc na twój startowy poziom i przyjmując za prawdę twoje słowa, że byłeś w czołówce pojedynkowiczów w szkole, że obecnie jesteś najlepszy wśród uczniów i pewnie pokonałbyś większość nauczycieli. Z drugiej strony zaskoczenie z walki wręcz, jest zazwyczaj jednorazowe, więc polecam zabić, gdy już się na nie zdecydujesz i to bez świadków. - Mówił William. - W innych przypadkach lepiej czasem znieść porażkę, niż przegrać życie za wcześnie zdradzając atuty. -

Wykłady Blacka o taktyce i strategii okazały się równie pochłaniające, co same ćwiczenia. Dopiero teraz Harry widział, jak naiwny był jego plan. Mimo, że dorośli czarodzieje go w tym popierali, to nikt nie wytknął mu błędu, ani nie pochwalił wprost. Byli raczej zaskoczeni, że chłopiec-który-przeżył, Złoty Chłopiec Dumbledora potrafi być przebiegły.

Kiedy William zaczął od niego wymagać prowadzenia inteligentnych rozmów w czasie walki, odpytywać z matematyki, albo nakazał recytowanie wierszy, by zmusić go do podwójnego wysiłku, Harry zaczął podpytywać go, o swój plan. Właściwie miał zamiar wytrącić go równowagi i pokazać, jaki jest mądry. Duch jednak zaczął wytykać wady, luki i elementy, w których liczył na szczęście.

Obecny plan był lepszy, ale nadal nie doskonały, wciąż wymagał w kluczowych punktach szczęścia, ale były to niestety miejsca, w których zmiany mogły wprowadzić, jedynie długoletnie ćwiczenia, a na to nie było czasu.

\- Na dziś ci wystarczy. Jutro też nie przychodź na trening, muszę coś przygotować. - Tajemniczy głos William wzbudził w Potterze lekki lęk. W końcu ostatnia taka niespodzianka skończyła się dla niego, trzema złamanymi kośćmi, oraz poważnym przecięciem mięśnia czworogłowego.

\- Mam się jakoś specjalnie przygotować? - Zapytał podnosząc się z ziemi.

\- Zawsze masz być gotowy. - Powiedział duch rozmywając się w szklanym sześcianie, pełnym krwisto czerwonego dymu.

Zielonooki długo dopytywał się, co jest w środku. Pierwotnie myślał, że znajduje się tam jakaś sala treningowa, w której William mógł ustalać warunki, ale to okazała się błędna teoria. Po tygodniu wspólnych ćwiczeń Black, stwierdził, że zasłużył na prawdę. Prawda wypróżniła żołądek chłopaka i spowodowała ucieczkę na dwa dni. Miał nawet ochotę przyznać się Dumbledorowi i prosić go o pomoc. Dopiero Wiki, doprowadziła go o porządku, a bycie porządnie opierdolonym przez tą skrzatkę, to coś, co zapada w pamięć. Wiele się nauczył z tej rozmowy, ale główne przesłanie było jasne. Wszedł na drogę szarości, zaczął kroczyć cieniem i musiał zaakceptować metody obu stron. Musiał uczyć się od białych i czarnych, a to, że jego nauczycielem był jeden z najczarniejszych, to tylko dobra wiadomość. Wedle Wiki, Black był niegroźny dla Harrego, bo wiedział, że gdyby poważnie go skrzywdził sam także zginie, a William zrobił wiele, by nie umrzeć. Poświęcił część swojej duszy by być nieśmiertelnym, a przynajmniej tak blisko jak to możliwe.

W szklanym sześcianie, wedle słów ducha, znajdowały się zamknięte dusze, które wysysali Dementorzy. William przyznał, że to on stworzył dementora, z widmowego upiora wysysającego krew, oraz odpowiednich rytuałów czarnej magii. Owe dusze, dają mu siłę do tego, by mógł używać magii i podnosić przedmioty. Bez tego, jego dusza była by jednie zamknięta w mieczu, skąd mogłaby zostać uwolniona specjalnym rytuałem, który odtworzyłby mu ciało. Wtedy zamiast widmowej projekcji, przeskoczyłaby do nowego ciała, ale stałby się śmiertelny. Black tego nie chciał, pragnął pozostać duchem i jednocześnie cieszyć się mocą.

Dla Harrego, który wycierpiał wiele od dementorów, poznanie kogoś, kto stworzył ich celowo, było doznaniem piorunującym. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, jakie zło musi siedzieć w kimś, kto powołuje takie istoty o istnienia. Jak przesiąkniętym mrokiem trzeba być by więzić dusze ludzi wysysając je magii.

Wiki długo nad tym pracowała, aż zrozumiał, że William Black, jest Czarnym Panem, równie złym, co Voldemort, mimo tego, że odrzucił chęć panowania nad światem, to w pewien sposób, terroryzuje go od setek lat. To diabeł, który może uczyć go magii, potrzebnej by pokonać pomniejszego demona, jakim teraz jawił mu się Voldemort.

Potter miał wielką ochotę, by po zakończeniu szkolenia zniszczyć miecz Blacka, a potem uwolnić dusze uwięzionych, to zabiłoby jednocześnie, wszystkich dementorów. Nie mógł jednak tego zrobić, obiecał, że jeśli Black powiedział powiedział prawdę, to go nie zabije. O tej pory Duch nie zrobił nic, co mogłoby naruszyć ich porozumienie, a sądząc po inteligencji Williama, nie zrobi nic takiego.

Dwa dni później Harry pojawił się w sali o umówionej porze. Wszedł na matę, na której ćwiczyli i tak jak zawsze rozpoczął od ćwiczeń rozgrzewających mięśnie i siłowych. Było to polecenie Williamia, dopiero po mniej więcej godzinie Duch pojawiał się i rozpoczynał z nim właściwy trening.

Tym razem jednak, gdy tylko ustawił się, by rozpocząć pajacyki poczuł, jak trafia go zaklęcie paraliżujące. Magia wyciągnęła jego ciało tak, że tworzył wielki znak X, został obrócony i powalony. Uderzył plecami o podłogę, z siłą wyciskającą mu powietrze z płuc.

\- Pewnie za to zginę, ale cóż. - Powiedział William pojawiając się nad nim. - Najpierw, gdy trwają przygotowania mogę ci, co nieco wyjaśnić. Uważam, że będziesz godnym człowiekiem do odbudowy rodu Blacków. Choćby pod innym nazwiskiem. Dlatego zrobię coś, co da ci szansę na przeżycie. - Mówił cofając lekko zaklęcie tak, że Potter mógł ruszać głową. - Widzisz runy? To mroczna magia, bardzo mroczna Harry. Nie wyjaśnię ci jak, ale powiem co. Złączę twoją sygnaturę z moimi dementorami. Po pierwsze nie będą na ciebie oddziaływać. Po drugie będą w pewnym zakresie ci posłuszne, ale tego nie nadużywaj, bo to nadal rodzaj demona. Po trzecie, dostaniesz połączenie z moją mocą. Gromadzoną przez wieki. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś używał jej rozsądnie. Im więcej jej zużyjesz, tym bardziej Dementorzy będą głodni. Oni pragną zaspokoić moje potrzeby, więc im mniej magii tu, tym więcej jej spływa. Co ty na to? - Spytał, nie patrząc nawet na niego, a że Harry nie mógł mówić, widać było, że nie zależy mu na odpowiedzi. - Runy się zamknęły. Musimy działać, zanim twoja skrzatka się zorientuje. -

William wykonał kilka gestów ręką, a Pottera zalała nagła fala bólu, gdy runiczne znaki, wnikały w jego ciało, niczym rozżarzony metal, przy znakowaniu bydła. Czuł jak wypalają mu skórę i mięśnie. Był pewien, że jeśli to przeżyje, nie będzie w stanie przez długi czas ruszyć ciałem. Na jego szczęście zemdlał po niecałej minucie.


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7  
\- Wracamy do życia księżniczko? – Zapytała zirytowana Wiki. – Dziś twój ostatni dzień wylegiwania się. Czas do szkoły. –  
\- Co? – Zapytał oślepiony jasnością pomieszczenia. – Mam jeszcze pięć dni. –  
\- Niezupełnie. Po twojej ostatniej lekcji z Williamem byłeś tak poraniony, że utrzymywaliśmy cię w śpiączce, abyś się zregenerował. Za trzy godziny masz pociąg. –  
Gdy tylko skrzatka wspomniała ducha, wszystko do niego wróciło.  
\- Zabiję Skórwysyna. – Warknął cytując Remusa, spróbował wstać, ale odkrył, że nie może ruszyć nogami. – Co jest? – Zapytał groźnie patrząc, na zmartwioną minę skrzatki.  
\- No cóż. - Powiedziała spokojnie. - Masz uszkodzony kręgosłup. Obecnie nie chodzisz i to potrwa jeszcze jakiś tydzień. –  
\- To jak mam iść o szkoły? Jak mam walczyć? – Wrzeszczał w furii, po czym wysłał kilka uderzeń czystej magii w ściany, wyrywając w nich sporych rozmiarów dziury.  
To ściągnęło do pokoju Remusa.  
\- Harry spokojnie. Porozmawiajmy zanim zwali się tu pół Zakonu. – Powiedział podchodząc do jego łóżka, skinął ręką na Wiki, która zniknęła niemal natychmiast.  
\- Byłbyś spokojny, gdybyś się dowiedział, że wbrew twojej woli, szalony duch odprawił na tobie mroczny rytuał i sprawił, że nie będziesz chodził? – Wyrzucił z jadem w głosie.  
\- Nie. Ale gdybym się dowiedział, że rytuał ten sprawia, iż regenerujesz się w olbrzymim tempie to może bym tak nie narzekał. Popatrz. – Wilkołak wyciągnął przed siebie plik zdjęć. – Tak wyglądało twoje ciało, gdy cię znaleźliśmy, a raczej gdy znalazła cię Wiki, bo ja nie mam wstępu do Sali Treningowej. –  
Harry spojrzał na pierwszą z fotografii i spróbował zwymiotować. Na jego szczęście nie miał czym, ale dopiero po chwili był w stanie spojrzeć ponownie. Obejrzał dokładnie zdjęcie spalonego ubrania i ciała, powykręcanie dziwnie ręce, palce, brak włosów, głębokie rany cięte.  
\- Co on ze mną zrobił? – Spytał słabym głosem.  
\- Nie wiem. – Usłyszał w odpowiedzi. – Jak mówiłem, nie mogłem wejść do Sali treningowej, a wedle relacji skrzatów, znalazły cie w stanie jak na zdjęciach. Byłeś w jakiejś szklanej gablocie, a dym raz po raz, wlatywał w twoje ciało. Nie mogli tam wejść, a na groźbę zabicia Black, ten tylko się roześmiał i zapytał, jak wtedy wyciągną ciebie. Gdy w ciągu godziny Wiki i Stworek, dostrzegli znaczą poprawę twojego stanu, postanowili czekać. Wczoraj rano William wyniósł cię i przekazał, że chciałby z tobą porozmawiać, zanim go zabijesz, oraz, że powinieneś zacząć chodzić do końca tygodnia. –  
Zapadła cisza, ale po kilku minutach Remus odezwał się łagodnym głosem.  
\- Powiesz mi, co się stało? –  
\- Nie bardzo mogę, choć tym razem chętnie bym to zrobił. Nieumyślnie związałem się przysięgą. – Opowiedział spokojniejszym tonem. – Czyli pojawię się w Hogwarcie z opóźnieniem, jak już będę chodził. – Powiedział po chwili zastanowienia. – To jedyne wyjście. –  
\- Nie. Zadbałem o to byś miał inne. – Powiedział Lupin. – Gdy tylko skrzaty powiedziały mi co się dzieje, zabiłem trzech Śmierciożeców i upozorowałem to tak, by wyglądało na walkę, która odbyła się kilka dni temu. Kiedy ludzie zobaczą cię na wózku, możesz odwarknąć, że to efekt ochrony, jaką dyrektor otoczył, twoja rodzinę. –

\- A gdybym nie przeżył? - Zadał retoryczne pytanie, bo wiedział, jaką dostanie odpowiedz.

\- Wtedy zrobilibyśmy z ciebie męczennika. - Padła odpowiedz, a Potter pokiwał głową. Nie pomylił się.

\- Na pewno nie byłeś w Slytherinie Remusie? – Spytał Harry.

\- Umysł mam ślizgoński, choć serce gryfona. – Wyrecytował.  
\- Ministerstwo sprawdzi dom mojego wujostwa, a mój układ z ministrem zapewni nietykalność. – Powiedział, myśląc głośno.  
\- Niemal. Z tym, że już rozmawiałem z ministrem. Wie, że to ja cię ocaliłem, więc nie będzie nawet musiał chronić ciebie. Oficjalna wersja będzie taka, że chroniąc swoją rodzinę, wezwałeś mnie na pomoc. Zanim się pojawiłem, zdążyli torturować twoją rodzinę i ciebie, której dzielnie broniłeś. – Wyjaśnił wilkołak.  
\- Cudnie, zostałem kaleką i nieudacznikiem. – Powiedział przez łzy. – Pomóż mi dojść o Sali treningowej, muszę porozmawiać z Williamem. –

\- Słucham. – Powiedział zimno Harry siedząc na krześle z mieczem i sztyletem w dłoni.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – Zapytał Black neutralnym tonem.  
\- Dobrze, zważywszy na to, co mi zrobiłeś. - Na razie głosy były spokojne opanowane, ale zielonooki czuł, że to cisza przed burzą. - Wziąłeś pod uwagę, że nie chcę „tej" mocy? –  
\- No cóż, w takim razie źle cie oceniłem. – Wyjaśnił William, podwijając nogi i lewitując w siadzie skrzyżnym przed Potterem. – Czułem od ciebie pragnienie mocy, wydawało mi się, że chcesz pokonać Voldemorta, że chcesz to przeżyć. Mówiłeś „Zwyciężam, bez względu na koszty." Czy dusze przestępców są za wysokim kosztem dla zbawienia świata? – Spytał cedząc słowa ironicznym tonem.  
\- Ale to nie są tylko dusze przestępców. To także ofiary, niewinni, na których Voldemort wysyła twoje dementory. – Powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby chłopak.  
\- Niekoniecznie. Dusze niewinnych po prostu umierają. Ciała nadal żyją, ale dementor, nie jest w stanie związać w moją pułapkę czegoś niewinnego. Więc moc, do której zyskałeś dostęp jest tylko o złych ludzi. – Odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie, dla kontrastu, Black zaczął się uśmiechać. – No i oczywiście, nawet, jeśli ofiary dementorów Voldemorta, niebyły o końca niewinne, to korzystając z ich mocy, dasz im szansę pomszczenia samych siebie. Ale masz na to tylko słowo człowieka, który cię szkolił, dał ci zdolność regeneracji, równą niemal smoczej, no i źródło mocy kumulowane od kilku stuleci. –  
\- Którego morderczy trening omal mnie nie zabił kilka razy, a na koniec wbrew mojej woli odprawił na mnie czarno magiczny rytuał. – Powiedział Harry, ale zanim zdążył dodać, czy zrobić cokolwiek innego, duch skoczył o przodu powalając go.  
Jeden z sztyletów wbił się w ramię czarnowłosego, przygważdżając go do ziemi, drugi zatrzymał się, na jego gardle. Broń, chłopaka wylądowała na podłodze kawałek od niego.  
\- Gdybym chciał cię zabić, to byś nie żył. – Powiedział. – Pamiętaj o tym. – Dodał wstając i wyrywając ostrze z ramienia chłopaka. – Nie zdążyłbyś nawet zniszczyć mojej duszy. – Stwierdził pochylając się nad mieczem, ale jego ręka przeniknęła przez ostrze.  
\- Myślałeś, że w moim stanie będę tak głupi, by wejść tu z jedyną gwarancją twojej współpracy? – Zapytał głosem pełnym bólu, ale jednak rozbawiony Harry. Przy okazji odkrył, że nie odczuwa tej rany tak jak powinien. Pewnie, bolało, ale porównując do rany z ostatniego treningu, to był zaledwie cień. Skupił swoja magię i uniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.  
\- Skrzatka? – Zapytał William. – Oddałeś moją duszę skrzatce? –  
\- Tak. – Powiedział z satysfakcją Harry, ciesząc się w sobie, że udało mu się w końcu zirytować Ducha. – Do widzenia Williamie Black. Nie wiem czy wrócę. –  
\- Czekaj. – Powiedział władczym tonem. – Ważna informacja dla ciebie. Dostęp do tej mocy, będziesz miał, tylko podczas czegoś, co ty nazywasz czarną magią, oraz gdy twoja moc wyczerpie się całkowicie. To prezent ode mnie, byś niepotrzebnie nie skalał swojej jasnej duszy. – Po tych słowach rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

\- Gotowy? – Zapytał Remus, zbliżając się z wózkiem bagażowym do barierki na King Cross. – Ostatnia chwila na decyzję, o przeniesieniu prosto do Hogsmeat. –  
\- Dam radę, po przemyśleniu tego na zimno wasz plan jest bardzo dobry. – Odpowiedział siedzący na wózku inwalidzkim Harry Potter. – Jedźmy, nie każmy przedstawieniu czekać. –  
Wjechali na barierkę, ale zamiast w nią uderzyć, przeniknęli do środka, na peron 9 ¾, gdzie czekała na nich wielka lokomotywa. Wszędzie pełno było uczniów witających się z przyjaciółmi i omawiających ostatnie wydarzenia. W połowie drogi do przedziału, kiedy pomału zaczął mieć nadzieje, że uda mu się usadowić, zanim ktoś go zauważy usłyszał wredny głos Malfoy.  
\- Co Pottuś, poślizgnąłeś się na schodach? Słyszałem, że musiał cię ratować wilkołak. – To jedno zdanie wywołało lawinę. Ludzie oglądali się na niech, wskazując i bez krępacji rozmawiając o wózku Harrego.  
\- Mnie przynajmniej chciał ktoś ratować. – Odwarknął wściekły, po czym ruszył w stronę wagonu.

\- Pomogę ci Harry. – Usłyszał głos Hermiony, gdy był już przy stopniach o wagonu.  
\- Czy wyglądam, jakbym potrzebował twojej pomocy? – Syknął ściszonym głosem, ale nie dość, by nie usłyszeli to ci, co stali naokoło. – Chyba wyraziłem się jasno ostatnim razem. –  
\- Tak, całkiem jasno, choć nie do końca pamiętam, dlaczego? – Odpowiedziała niezniechęcona brązowowłosa, robiąc aluzje do jego Obliviate. – Remusowi pozwalasz pomóc. – Stwierdziła jakby to przesądzało sprawę.  
Harry nie odpowiedział, wyjął różdżkę i wylewitował swoje ciało, zmniejszając jednocześnie wózek, by złapać go do reki i schować do kieszeni.  
\- Czy kiedy zobaczyłaś, że sobie radzę, możesz z łaski swojej się odpieprzyć? – Warknął unosząc się pionowo przed nią, ale kiedy dostrzegł szok na twarzach wszystkich naokoło, machnął różdżką ponownie i wleciał przez drzwi ostatniego wagonu, zajmując przedział na samym końcu pociągu.  
\- Odbyliśmy niemałą kłótnie dziś rano. – Powiedział cicho Lupin podnoszą zaklęciem bagaż Harrego. – Nie pozwolił mi tu przyjść, zrobiłem to wbrew jemu. – Wyminął ją i wniósł bagaż, do przedziału. Dziewczyna widziała jak chwilę rozmawiają, po czym Remus pokręcił głową i wyszedł.

\- Mówiłem ci, że to nie ma sensu. – Powiedział wściekle Ron, podchodząc do Hermiony. – Chodź znajdziemy przedział. – Dodał ciągnąc swój bagaż po schodach.  
Granger pokiwała głową, zastanawiając się nad tym, co poczuła widząc Harrego na wózku. Strach, panikę, chęć otoczenia go pomocą, a potem te zimne oczy, gdy kazał się jej odpieprzyć. Musi się dowiedzieć, co zrobiła nie tak. Machnęła różdżką i wzorem Lupina lewitowała swój kufer przed sobą.

\- Musze coś sprawdzić. – Powiedziała, gdy umieściła już swój kufer na półce nad siedzeniami. Szybkim krokiem ruszyła na korytarz i do przedziału Harrego.  
\- Możemy porozmawiać? – Spytała otwierając przedział Pottera i ignorując wściekłe spojrzenie Rona, który wyszedł za nią i czekał kawałek dalej przytrzymując drzwi do przedziału, który mieli zajmować z Ginny, Deanem, Nevilem i Luną.  
\- Musimy? – Dobiegł ją znudzony głos z wnętrza.  
\- Tak. – Odpowiedziała wchodząc i zamykając drzwi. Zaraz też zasunęły się zasłony i wyczuła zaklęcie ciszy oraz blokujące drzwi. Spojrzała na Harrego, który w jednej ręce trzymał książkę, a druga wskazywał jej miejsce naprzeciwko siebie. – Rozumiem, że nie chcesz, by ktokolwiek wiedział o twojej magii bezróżdżkowej? –  
\- Wolałbym tego uniknąć. – Odpowiedział przewracając oczami. – Co chciałaś, mam książkę do przeczytania. – Powiedział zimno.  
\- Po pierwsze nie powiedziałam nikomu poza Ginny o twoim Obliviate, choć jestem za to zła. – Stwierdzała łagodnie, ale zmarszczyła brwi, gdy usłyszała prychnięcie. – Coś ci nie pasuje? –  
\- Ginny wygada to, gdy tylko zadrę z nią, lub jej rodziną. – Wyjaśnił z rozbawieniem. – To będzie ciekawy dzień, gdy to wyjdzie na jaw. –  
\- Nie przejmujesz się możliwością trafienia przed Wizengamotu? – Zamyśliła się. – Sława Złotego Chłopca? –  
\- Wybrańca. Zamierzam mieć jakąś korzyść z tego, że muszę zabić Voldemorta. Jaki minister, czy sąd skaże jedyną nadzieję świata na koniec wojny? Zwłaszcza za coś tak błahego jak Obliviate. Zamierzam zrobić gorsze rzeczy. – Odpowiedział odkładając książkę, a dziewczyna mogła zobaczyć teraz tytuł. „Więzienie Dusz", wzdrygnęła się, ale nie skomentowała tego, to było coś, o czym mówił Remus. Zaufa w jego osąd, będzie z nim na jego drodze. Nie oceni go tylko dlatego, że odbiega od jej wizji Złotego Chłopca.  
\- Wyjaśnisz mi, co się stało, że nie możesz chodzić? To trwałe? Czemu nie trafiłeś do ś ? – Spytała zmieniając temat.  
\- Jeszcze kilka dni, potem będę zdrowy. Pewnie już dziś mógłbym stanąć o własnych siłach, ale nie chcę nadwyrężać kręgosłupa. – Powiedział poważnie. – Poza tym magia zastąpi mi nogi. Wózek był potrzebny w mugolskiej części, a Lupin uparł się, bym z niego nie zsiadał. –  
\- To dobrze, że wrócisz do zdrowia. Nie wiesz jak bardzo się bałam, gdy przestałeś pojawiać się na korytarzach Grimmaud. Wypytywałam codziennie pana Weasleya o ciebie. – Dodała. – A moje pierwsze pytanie. –  
\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Niechcący związałem się przysięgą. – Powiedział.  
\- Dziękuję. Czyli twoja rodzina jest bezpieczna? – Zapytała przyjmując jego słowa, jako potwierdzenie nieprawdziwości oficjalnej wersji.  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Naprawdę. – Stwierdził, a potem sięgnął po książkę. – To wszystko Hermiono? –  
\- Tak, ale tu zostaje. Zajdę tylko po książkę. – Powiedziała wstając i ruszając do drzwi, które otworzyły się, jakby żadne zaklęcie ich nie blokowało. Tuż za nimi odwróciła się i spojrzała groźnie. – Radzę ci, żeby te drzwi były otwarte, gdy tu wrócę. –  
Harry uśmiechnął się patrząc za odchodzącą dziewczyną. Kusiło go by spróbować zamknąć drzwi, ale z drugiej strony miał być egoistycznym dupkiem, a nie rasistą jak Malfoy. Usłyszał jakąś kłótnie i wiedząc co może się dziać, podniósł się zaklęciem i ruszył w stronę hałasu.  
\- Jak możesz wybierać jego ponad nas. Całe lato nas ignorował odsyłał nasze listy, zachowywał się jak palant, obrażał cię. – Krzyczał jego przyjaciel.  
\- Ron, on stracił Syriusza, daj mu odrobinę czasu. Nie możesz być jego przyjacielem? – Próbowała tłumaczyć Hermiona ściszonym głosem.  
\- Daj spokój Hermiono. Ron jest zazdrosny i raczej jego mały umysł, nie zrozumie moich intencji. Ale dla twojego dobra radzę ci posłuchać i mnie zostawić. Będziesz szczęśliwsza z dala ode mnie. – Zielonooki pojawił się, w drzwiach przedziału Gryfonów. – Wybacz Ron, ale od niedawna, nie mam cierpliwości do ignorantów, głupców, rasistów, zazdrośników i hipokrytów. – Odleciał w stronę swojego przedziału, a brązowowłosa poszła szybkim krokiem za nim.  
\- Nie zdążyłam wziąć, żadnej książki. Pożyczysz mi coś? – Spytała Hermiona, gdy ponownie siedzieli w przedziale Harrego pod zaklęciami ochronnymi.  
\- Nie chcesz, żadnej książki z tych, które tu mam. – Powiedział nie odrywając oczu od kart swojej lektury.  
\- Zważywszy, że nie zamierzasz zemną rozmawiać, jestem gotowa zaryzykować. – Odpowiedziała nieco ostrzej.  
\- Dobrze. Dobrze. Poczuj ten gniew, daj mu się ponieść. Weź to, czego pragniesz. – Wysyczał do niej z ironicznym uśmiechem. – Poza tym, zawsze możesz wrócić do Rona. –  
Hermiona fuknęła na niego, skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach i uparcie wgapiała się w okno. Po mniej więcej półgodziny drgnęła, gdy usłyszała głos Harrego.  
\- Stworku. – Powiedział władczo takim tonem, jakiego jeszcze nie słyszała w jego ustach. – Przynieś Hermionie, taką książkę z mojej biblioteki, o jaka poprosi. Chyba, że uznasz, iż jest zbyt mroczna. –  
\- Tak panie. – Powiedział skrzat kłaniając się nisko, bez swojego zwyczajowego mamrotania. Nie był już ubrany w łachmany, ale w schludne spodnie, koszulę i kamizelkę kamerdynera. – Czym Stworek może panience służyć? –  
\- Czy mógłbyś dostarczyć tu mój kufer? – Spytała Hermiona, zadziwiona zmianą w skrzacie. Gdy odwiedził ją w lecie także jej nie obrażał, ale podejrzewała, że był to wynik bezpośredniego polecenia Harrego, ale teraz takiego polecenie nie było. Albo Harry wydał mu permanentne zakazy, albo Stworek się mienił. – Jeśli to nie zbytni problem. –  
Skrzat uśmiechną się i znikł, by pojawić się po kilku sekundach z jej kufrem.  
\- Gdybyś, kiedyś potrzebowała pomocy, w czymkolwiek Stworek się pojawi. Dobrze Stworku? – Powiedział Harry, nie podnosząc wzroku z książki.  
\- Tak panie, ale by panienka Granger miała pełnie praw, musisz związać ją przysięgą. – Powiedział Skrzat. – Inaczej Stworek będzie mógł wykonywać, tylko rozkazy panienki, gdy jest w pobliżu. By mogła mnie przywołać musi być związana z rodem. –  
\- Nie jest na to gotowa. – Odpowiedział za nią Potter. – Na razie znajdź jakiegoś skrzata, który zgodzi się jej służyć, niech pobiera opłatę i potrzebne pieniądze z mojego konta. –  
\- Harry, nie musisz tego robić. – Powiedziała Hermiona. – Źle bym się czuła, mają nad kimś taką władzę, jak czarodzieje mają nad skrzatami, wiesz o tym. –  
\- Stworek znajdzie panience wolnego skrzata, nie niewolnika. – Stwierdził skrzat uwzględniając jej zdanie, ale też wykonując rozkaz Harrego. Zniknął z trzaskiem.  
\- Przyda ci się, poza tym będzie pracował dla mnie chyba, że go wezwiesz. – Powiedział Harry podnosząc książkę i ucinając tym samym rozmowę.  
Najmądrzejsza czarownica swojego pokolenia, słusznie doszła do wniosku, że nie ma, o czym dalej dyskutować. Dwoma machnięciami różdżki przywołała z kufra książkę i odesłała go na półkę nad fotelem. Nie dostrzegła przy tym delikatnego uśmiechu Pottera.  
***


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział 8  
Po niecałych dwóch godzinach, ktoś zaczął się dobijać do przedziału, ale Harry machnął tylko dłonią i dołożył zaklęcie wyciszające także korytarz.  
\- Harry. – Powiedział pretensją Hermiona. Wstała i odsłoniła zasłony. Za drzwiami stała trzecioroczna puchonka. Hermiona spróbowała otworzyć drzwi, te jednak trwały niewzruszone, więc spojrzała na Pottera, który westchnął z rezygnacją i tym razem dobywając różdżki skinął na drzwi.  
\- Mam wiadomość dla Harrego Pottera. – Powiedziała dziewczynka wyciągając dłoń, z zwiniętym w rolkę pergaminem przewiązanym fioletową wstążką. Hermiona zabrała go z jej dłoni, nie chcąc zmuszać Harrego do wstawania.  
\- Dzięki. – Odpowiedziała do Puchonki, zamykając drzwi, gdy tylko ta zniknęła. Rzuciła pergaminem w Harrego.  
\- Co to? – Spytała, gdy Harry uśmiechną się czytając zawartość. Sama także się uśmiechała, bo stwierdziła, że jej przyjaciel w końcu wygląda tak jak powinien. Poważna twarz nie pasowała do niego.  
\- Zaproszenie na obiad. – Powiedział, odrzucając jej pergamin.  
\- Chyba powinieneś tam iść. – Stwierdziła, po zapoznaniu się z treścią. – W końcu to nowy nauczyciel. Warto go poznać. –  
\- Już go znam, pomogłem go zwerbować dla dyrektora, tuż przed moim przybyciem do Nory. – Odpowiedział nie odrywając wzroku od książki do której powrócił. – Ale może masz rację. Chętnie się przekonam, kogo Sloughorn werbuje do swojego klubu. –  
Wykonał dwa gesty ręka i wzniósł się do pozycji pionowej. Jego nogi, lekko ugięte utrzymywały się kilka centymetrów nad ziemią. Książka, którą trzymał zmalała i wleciała o jego kufra, to samo stało się z książką Hermiony. Pochylił się lekko i złapał ją za dłoń.  
\- Idziesz ze mną. – Powiedział ciągnąc ją do pozycji pionowej i na korytarz.  
\- Na zaproszeniu była mowa, tylko o tobie. – Zaprotestowała, ale bez wielkiego oporu.  
\- Z tym, że ja chcę, żebyś tam była. – Powiedział beztrosko, ale gryfonka, poczuła się niezwykle, jak na ostatnie standardy Harrego, doceniona. Dziewczyna czuła przyjemne ciepło jego dłoni, która mimo siły, z jaką ja trzymał wydawała się niezwykle delikatna. – Sloughorn będzie chciał ponownie stworzyć klub dla wybitnych uczniów. Powinnaś tam być. - Kiwnęła głową na znak zgody i chciała zabrać dłoń, by iść za nim, ale on, gdy poczuł wyrwanie dłoni, spojrzał na nią z uśmiech i zacisnął dłoń odrobinę mocniej, nie pozwalając jej się wyrwać. Ponownie poczuła ciepło w policzkach.  
Minęli wszystkie przedziały gryfonów i innych domów, a Harry cały czas holował ją a rękę, nawet w miejscach, w których nie było to najwygodniejsze. Przy przedziałach ślizgonów przyspieszył, więc wyglądało to jakby ciągną ją wbrew jej woli. Puścił jej dłoń, dopiero przed wagonem wskazanym w zaproszeniu.

***  
Okazało się, że nauczyciel czekał na nich, a raczej na Złotego Chłopca.  
\- Harry, witaj. – Zawołał jowialnie wyciągając obie ręce, by uścisnąć dłoń Pottera. – A kogóż to przyprowadziłeś? –  
\- Hermiona Granger, jest z mojego roku z Gryfindoru. – Zaczął Harry. – Najinteligentniejsza czarodziejka od kilkunastu pokoleń. Poza zaklęciami wymagającymi emocji, nie ma czegoś, czego, nie mogłaby opanować. Mistrzyni eliksirów. Mam mówić dalej? – Powiedział tak stanowczo, że ponownie wywołał rumieniec na twarzy Hermiony.  
\- Wystarczyłoby mi imię, Harry, to, że ty uważasz kogoś, za dostatecznie dobrego by był na tym obiedzie, jest wystarczającą rekomendacją. – Podniósł ostrzegawczo palec. – Nie myśl, że wpuściłbym tu kogokolwiek, po prostu uważam, że potrafisz dobierać wybitnych przyjaciół. A o pannie Granger słyszałem, tak jak o jej wybitnych osiągnięciach naukowych. – Powiedział kłaniając się w stronę Hermiony. – Zapraszam do stołu. – Wskazał gestem za siebie.  
\- Zapewne się znacie. To Cormac McLagen z waszego domu, jest na siódmym roku, Blaise Zabinni z Slytheriniu, oraz Mark Belby z Huffelpuffu, jak i Nevill Longbottom z Gryfinoru. Wszyscy z waszego rocznika. A ta dama, to Ginewra Weasley i twierdzi, że zna ciebie Harry. – Prezentował gości przy okrągłym stole.  
Harry machną dwukrotnie różdżką, rozsuwając siedzących, powiększając stół i tworząc nowe krzesło dla Hermiony.  
\- Brawo. Widzę, że odziedziczyłeś talenty swoich rodziców. Pamiętam jak James szokował wszystkich czarując niemal bez poruszania różdżką. – Powiedział zachwycony Slughorn siadając i zapraszając Harrego z Hermioną, by również usiedli. – Jak twoje nogi Harry? Gdy ostatnio się widzieliśmy, byłeś w lepszej kondycji. – Zapytał wykładając jedzenie z koszyka piknikowego na stół.  
\- Radzę sobie, choć wolałbym już używać własnych nóg. – Stwierdził Gryfon. – Z drugiej strony to doskonałe ćwiczenie. –  
\- Z pewnością, z pewnością. – Opowiedział Horacy.  
Dalsza część obiadu przebiegała prawie dokładnie tak, jak Harry się spodziewał. Wypytywanie i pochlebstwa. Sam bawiłby się doskonale, gdyby nie Ginny, która starała się łowić każde jego spojrzenie. Potter za to ostentacyjnie jej unikał, poświęcając większość uwagi, dla Slughorna i Hermiony.  
\- Panno Granger. – Zaczął nauczyciel. – Skąd pani miłość do tak akademickiego podejścia do magii? –  
\- No cóż. – Odpowiedziała Hermiona. – Zakładam, że to element wychowania przez moich rodziców. W dzieciństwie mieszkałam w dzielnicy, w której nie było wiele dzieci w moim wieku, a rodzice byli zapracowani, więc czytałam mnóstwo książek. –  
\- Czym zajmują się pani rodzice? – Kontynuował przesłuchanie Slughorn.  
\- Są dentystami, leczą ludziom zęby. – Wyjaśniła dziewczyna, ale nim ktoś zdołał to skomentować, Blaise poleciał z krzesłem w tył i uderzył w ścianę, z taka siła, że krzesło za nim roztrzaskało się na drzazgi.  
\- Powtórz to głośno. – Wysyczał Harry, mierząc w niego różdżką. – No, dalej. Chcę wiedzieć, czy masz choć odrobinę odwagi, czy jesteś jak każdy inny wąż? –  
\- Harry. – Powiedział ostro Slughorn.  
Zielonooki zdawał się, nie przejmować nauczycielem, tylko wykonał jeszcze jeden gest różdżki, a na twarzy Zabiniego pojawiły się rozcięcia, układające się w napis „Rasista".  
\- Pamiętaj Blaise, że nie toleruję rasistów, hipokrytów i idiotów. Ty, którego matka, rozkłada nogi, przed kolejnymi nadzianymi starcami, nie powinieneś obrażać rodziców innych osób. – Mówił nadal Harry, spokojnie patrząc w oczy ślizgona. – A teraz ładnie przeprosisz. – Dodał uwalniając go z zaklęcia.  
Blaise upał na kolana, jednak po kilku sekundach podniósł się, spojrzał wściekle na Pottera, ale nie odezwał się słowem, tylko przeniósł wzrok na Hermione.  
\- Przepraszam, za komentarz o twoich rodzicach. To się nie powtórzy. – Spojrzał na Slughorna i dodał. – Proszę wybaczyć profesorze, powinienem iść przemyć twarz. – Nie czekając na jakiekolwiek słowa ruszył do wyjścia.  
\- Blaise. – Zawołał Harry. – Nie próbuj usuwać blizny, bo będzie się pojawiać na nowo. Ta zniknie sama za cztery godziny. – Zabini skinął mu głową i wyszedł. – Przepraszam za tą scenę. Musiałem wysłać wiadomość. – Powiedział do wszystkich Harry, wykonując kilka gestów różdżką. Krzesło, zastawa i reszta wróciły na swoje miejsce, oraz poskładały się w całość.  
\- Nie powiem, że była to subtelna wiadomość. – Powiedział po chwili Profesor. – Jak ona miała brzmieć? –  
\- Hmm... Skończyły się czasy popierania Voldemorta. – Odpowiedział rozbawiony. – To była jedna z wiadomości, jakie wyślę, ale pierwsza. Przy okazji dziękuję, za brak reakcji. –  
\- Ależ nie jestem jeszcze twoim nauczycielem. Nie spodziewaj się braku reakcji w szkole. Poza tym wyczułem, że nie chciałeś mu zrobić wielkiej krzywdy. – Sloughorn wydawał się rozbawiony. – Zaraz dojedziemy, powinniście już udać się do przedziałów, by się przebrać. –  
***

***  
Harry ponownie przeciągną Hermionę, za dłoń przez niemal cały pociąg, tym razem zwalniając przy przedziale ślizgonów, by pomachać do Blaisa.  
\- Co on takiego powiedział? – Spytała, gdy byli już za zasłonami w jego przedziale.  
\- Jesteś inteligentna, domyśl się. – Opowiedział wyciągając machnięciem różdżki szatę i przepisową koszulę.  
\- Dziękuję, za twoją reakcję, ale chyba była lekko przesadzona. Czego spodziewałeś się po ślizgonie? – Zapytała sama wyciągając swoją szatę i koszulę oraz spódniczkę.  
\- Dokładnie tego. – Dodał zdejmując koszulę przez głowę i odwracając się do niej plecami.  
\- Co ty masz na ciele? – Wykrzyknęła nagle. – Nie miałeś tych śladów, gdy przebierałeś się w Norze. –  
\- Nie miałem. – Powiedział odwracając się przodem. – Odrobinę trenowałem, a to efekt błędów podczas treningu. Miałem wymagającego nauczyciela. –  
\- Harry, to wygląda jak ślady po poważnych czarno magicznych zaklęciach. – Hermiona wydawała się przerażona, że ktoś mógłby się tak nim wyżywać.  
\- Inteligentna jak zawsze. Zachowaj to dla siebie, dobrze. – Powiedział ubierając koszule i zapinając guziki.  
Mina jego przyjaciółki skamieniała, ale po chwili kiwnęła głową.  
\- To twoja decyzja. Zakładam, że na czas Hogwartu kończysz treningi, więc nie powiem o tym co widziałam. – Powiedziała. – A teraz się odwróć, chce się przebrać. –  
\- Zapomnij. – Dodał rozsiadając się wygodniej. – Ty patrzyłaś na mnie, ja mogę patrzeć na ciebie. –  
\- Harry. – Wykrzyknęła z oburzeniem.  
\- Co? Jesteś bardzo ładna, a twoje ciało ma idealne proporcje, przynajmniej wedle mojego gustu. Nie odmówię, sobie przyjemności zobaczenia cie w bieliźnie. – Powiedział z rozbrajająca szczerością. – Pamiętaj Hermiono, zmieniłem się. No i zawsze możesz wyjść. Jak mówiłem lepiej ci będzie z dala ode mnie. –  
Mina Gryfonki, była przezabawna, z jednej strony ponownie oblała się rumieńcem, z drugiej patrzyła na niego przymrużonymi z wściekłości oczami, ale nie ruszyła z miejsca. Odwróciła się tyłem i zdjęła brązowy lekki sweterek, który miała na sobie, zakładając najszybciej jak potrafiła koszulę. Potem usiadła i zdjęła spodnie odsłaniając zgrabne nogi, dopiero kiedy ubrała spódniczkę spojrzała ponownie na Harrego. Ten nie tylko nie odwrócił wzroku ani na sekundę, ale wydawał się naprawdę zadowolony.  
\- Śliczna, chętnie zobaczyłbym więcej. – Powiedział takim głosem, że po raz kolejny tego dnia oblał jej twarz rumieńcem. Zanim jednak zdołała wykrztusić z siebie jakiekolwiek pytanie, lub odpowiedź, ponownie ukrył twarz za książką.  
Co on sobie myślał? Czy to tylko taktyka, by ją odepchnąć, a może mówi szczerze i ona mu się podoba? Nie, byli przyjaciółmi, poza tym Harry wiedział, że ona podoba się Ronowi, czy zaryzykowałby ich przyjaźń. I co ona by zrobiła? Do tej pory myślała, że zwiąże się z Ronem. Kiedy ten w końcu odważy się wyznać jej co czuje. Ale czy to miałaby być jej miłość, czy raczej strach przed samotnością.  
Harry małymi gestami sprawiał, że jej kolana miękły. Jego spojrzenie, gdy się przebierała, było tak bardzo erotyczne, pełne pragnienia, jak gdyby poza nią nie liczyło się nic innego. Nagle dotarło do niej, że to samo czuła w czasie spotkania z nim na Grimmaud. Ale wymazał jej wspomnienie o tym. Co on wtedy zrobił.  
Teraz jednak nie zrobił nic. Nic nie powiedział, o nic nie zapytał. Spodobało mu się jej ciało, ale to mogły być hormony, nieświadczące w żaden sposób o jego zainteresowaniu nią. Z drugiej strony przedstawił ją Slughornowi, jako wybitnie inteligentną i chyba naprawdę tak uważał.  
Czy on jej się podobał? Zmężniał to niezaprzeczalny fakt, te blizny, a przede wszystkim pewność siebie, w niezrozumiały dla niej sposób ją pociągały. Nie powinna sama siebie okłamywać. Czy gdyby zaproponował jej bycie razem to by się zgodziła?  
\- Hermiono. – Usłyszała jego głos, który wyrwał ją z wpatrywania się w okno. – Pociąg już stoi, jeśli zaraz nie wysiądziesz, wrócisz do Londynu. – Wyjaśnił, a ona uświadomiła sobie, że nie widziała, co dzieje się za oknem.  
\- Już idę. – Wstała, ale Harry lewitował, zastępując jej drogę do wyjścia.  
Pewnym gestem sięgną do przodu lewą ręką, kładąc ją na karku dziewczyny. Pociągną ja do przodu, aż ich usta niemal się stykały.  
\- Boisz się? – Wyszeptał tak cicho, że bardziej poczuła pytanie, niż je usłyszała.  
\- Trochę. – Odpowiedziała szczerze i w tym samym momencie poczuła jego usta, najpierw delikatnie dotykające jej warg, ale z każdą sekundą mocniej wtapiające się w nią. Całował ją przez chwilę, masując jej usta językiem. Po długiej minucie, w czasie, której objął jej głowę drugą ręką, rozpłynęła się w tym pocałunku.  
\- Miło. Chętnie to powtórzę. – Powiedział puszczając jej głowę i odsuwając się nieco. – Ale zainwestuj w bardziej pasującą do ciebie bieliznę. – Rzucił z półuśmiechem, jakiego spodziewałaby się po Malfoyu, a nie po nim. Ten głód w jego oczach, był jednak magnetyczny, przyciągał ją. Patrzyła jak odlatuje w stronę drzwi, które otworzyły się przed nim, niczym automatyczne drzwi w mugolskich marketach.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow.

Dziękuje za te ponad 2500 wyświetleń, oraz 14 opinii. Wiele to dla mnie znaczy.

Dziękuje też Chiyose za zbetowanie :)

W końcu Hogwart :) życzę miłej lektury.

Rozdział 9

\- Pirwszoroczni! Pirwszoroczni, do mnie! – wołał Hagrid, gdy Harry mijał go unosząc się, w powietrzu lewitował w stronę powozów. – Harry cholibka, kiedy nauczyłeś się latać?

\- Wybacz Hagridzie, jesteś za blisko dyrektora, bym mógł powierzyć ci jakąkolwiek wiedzę o mnie. Dyrektor już udowodnił, że lojalność i uczciwość jest mu obca. Spytaj Remusa. – to powiedziawszy ruszył dalej, zostawiając półolbrzyma z wyrazem szoku na twarzy. Wleciał do najbliższego powozu, zajętego już w połowie przez trójkę Krukonów. Wyjął różdżkę i wyszeptał kilka słów.

Hermiona, która otrząsnęła się z szoku i podążała za nim. Zobaczyła jak Krukoni wyskakują z powozu, a ten rusza, omijając resztę stojących. Były one tak zaczarowane, że mogły ruszyć dopiero razem, chyba że, te z przodu były już pełne. Inaczej czekałyby aż wszyscy uczniowie wsiądą.

Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, że widzi Testrale. Ominęła więc Hagria i podeszła o jednego z koni, ostrożnie dotykając jego szyi. Przypominała głowę Helian, z tym że o wiele większą.

\- Co powiedział, że uciekliście? – zapytała Krukonów.

\- Ten wariat ma węża, którym nas poszczuł. – odpowiedziała blondynka, wsiadając do kolejnego powozu i zamykając Gryfonce drzwi przed nosem, jakby bała się, że teraz wszyscy noszą wielkie węże.

\- Co ci to dało? Nadal cię ignoruje, a sądząc po twojej minie, nie był najmilszy. – usłyszała za sobą Rona. – Chodź z nami Hermiono. – pokazał drzwi do powozu, w którym siedziała Luna, Ginny, Dean i Seamus.

Westchnęła i ruszyła do nich, ale całą drogę milczała, gdy oni obgadywali Harrego. Zdziwiło ją tylko to, że zdawali się nie wiedzieć o zajściu w przedziale Slughorna.

\- Nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby Sami-Wiecie-Komu, w końcu udało się go opętać. – powiedział nagle Ron. – W ministerstwie, tylko Dumbledore go przed tym uratował, a może przez wakacje Czarny Pan się do niego przebił. – zamilkł, gdy Hermiona wybuchła śmiechem.

\- Wtedy zachowywałby się idealnie, by być idealnym szpiegiem. – chichotała. – Czemu im nie powiedziałaś Ginny? W przedziale Slughorna, gdy opowiadałam o moich rodzicach, Zabini rzucił jakimś komentarzem, na ich temat albo mojego pochodzenia, a Harry zareagował natychmiast. Nie dość, że ukarał Blaisa w obecności Slughorna, to zmusił go do przeprosin. Czy tak zachowuje się marionetka Voldemorta?

\- Może chciał zdobyć twoje zaufanie. – odparowała Ginny.

-Wątpię, bo nikt poza Harrym, zdawał się nie usłyszeć, co powiedział Zabini. - skłamała, ale nie musieli o tym wiedzieć, że Harry szukał takiej okazji. Zamierzała zadbać, choć odrobinę o jego reputację. Do tego widok min ludzi w powozie, dał jej niemałą satysfakcję.

Gdy pojazd zaczął zwalniać, popatrzyła na nich i dodała z żalem:

\- Przez pięć lat Harry był naszym przyjacielem. Ja nie odrzucę tego, tylko dlatego, że się zmienił. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy, stracił jedyną osobę, która była jego prawdziwą rodziną. Był bity i torturowany psychicznie przez tych, którzy mieli się nim opiekować. – mówiła ze złością. –Harry może nie chcieć mojej pomocy, ale to nie znaczy, że mu jej nie zaoferuję. On robił tak wielokrotnie wobec nas wszystkich.

Wysiadła z powozu, gdy tylko ten się zatrzymał i ruszyła wściekła do Wielkiej Sali.

Harry tymczasem zajął miejsce przy brzegu stołu Gryfonów, by musieć siedzieć tylko obok jednej osoby. Nie zwracał uwagi na osoby wchodzące do Wielkiej Sali, pogrążając się w lekturze.

W pewnym momencie, ktoś wyrwał mu książkę z ręki i wymierzył siarczysty policzek.

\- To za zostawienie mnie przed powozem! – powiedziała Hermiona, po czym usiadła obok niego i oddała mu książkę. – A także zmuszenie do jechania z hipokrytami. – dodała ciszej.

\- Poczułaś się lepiej? – spytał spokojnym głosem. Nie było w nim słychać wściekłości czy urazy. Brzmiał tak, jakby to było zdarzenie na które czekał.

\- Tak. – powiedziała szczerze, nie przejmując się spojrzeniami innych. – Prawdę mówiąc, było to wyzwalające.

Potter pochylił się do niej i przez chwilę myślała, że zamierza ponownie ją pocałować, ale ten tylko wyszeptał:

\- I podniecające, Hermiono. Ból i podniecenie często idą w parze. – odsunął się. – Nadal uważasz, że warto zadawać się z kimś takim jak ja? – zapytał. - Zaraz stracisz punkty. – powiedział, gdy zbliżył się do nich Snape.

\- Panno Granger, gdyby pani dom posiadał teraz jakiekolwiek punkty, odebrałbym wam dziesięć z nich, za pani zachowanie. – wycedził. – Ma pani szczęście, że chodziło o pana Pottera, który niewątpliwie zasłużył na to. Inaczej skończyłoby się to szlabanem.

Harry uśmiechał się radośnie.

\- Wewnętrzny konflikt, prawda profesorze? – powiedział rozbawiony. – Odjąć punkty Hermionie, w końcu tak rzadko ma pan ku temu okazje, czy nagrodzić, za bicie mnie. – wzniósł puchar w kierunku Snapa. – Za skurwysynów.

\- Coś ty powiedział? – twarz nauczyciela obrony przybrała kolor włosów typowy dla Weasleyów.

\- Wzniosłem toast, za skurwielów i hipokrytów, ale przecież nie mówiłem o Panu. – powiedział pokornie, ale dość głośno. – Przecież Pan, nie jest żadnym z nich, więc nie była to obraza wobec Pana Profesorze. Prawda?

Snape przybrał teraz dla odmiany niemal biały kolor. Jakakolwiek odpowiedz, będzie zła.

\- Szlaban za używanie wulgarnego języka. – powiedział w końcu. – Będziesz dziś zamiatał Salę Wejściową i Wielką Salę z panem Filtchem.

\- Nie mogę, moje nogi są niesprawne z powodu złamanego kręgosłupa i uszkodzonego rdzenia kręgowego. – wyjaśnił Harry. – Mogę odrobić karę, który nie wymaga przemieszczania się. Albo poczeka pan do przyszłego tygodnia, wtedy powinienem już chodzić. Przy okazji gratuluję nowej posady.

Snape wpatrywał się w jego oczy, aż skrzywił się z bólu.

\- Zostań tu po zakończeniu uczty. – powiedział innym tonem i odszedł szybko do stołu nauczycielskiego.

\- Czy to było mądre Harry? – spytała Hermiona. – Czekaj, zmieniam pytanie. Czy to było ci potrzebne?

\- Tak. – odpowiedział, ale nie dodał nic więcej, bo przez główne drzwi wchodzili właśnie pierwszoroczni wraz z profesor McGonagall.

Tiara zbudziła się i zaśpiewała piosenkę o konieczności zjednoczenia oraz o ryzyku związanym z niezgodą.

W tym roku bardzo niewielu uczniów trafiło do Gryfindoru i Slytherina.

\- Widać skrajne poglądy cieszą się mniejszą popularnością niż zwykle. – powiedział zielonooki znad książki.

\- Żałujesz, że wybrałeś Gryfindor? – spytała Granger szeptem, nie patrząc na niego. Była jedyną osobą poza Syriuszem, która wiedziała o tym, że Tiara uważała, iż Slytherin byłby dla niego lepszy.

\- Nie, ale zazdroszczę Krukonom i Puchonom spokoju. – opowiedział po chwili.

\- Racja, nikt z nich nie robi takich rzeczy jak my, czy takich przekrętów jak Malfoy i jego ekipa. – stwierdziła.

\- A zastanawiałaś się, dlaczego musimy robić takie rzeczy? – spytał, przenosząc na nią wzrok. – Pomyśl tylko…

Harmiona zastanowiła się nad ich przygodami.

Pierwszy był Troll, potem Puszek, Smok, Kamień Filozoficzny, Komnata Tajemnic i Bazyliszek. Następnie Syriusz, Dementorzy i Pettigrew. Mistrzostwa świata w Quidditchu, Turniej Trójmagiczny, fałszywy Moody, a ostatnio Umbridge, Knot i Voldemort. Co łączy te wydarzenia? Albo raczej, kto?

Oczywistym wydawałoby się, iż Voldemort, ale to byłoby za proste. Zaczęła szukać przyczyny, dla której to oni – dzieci, musiały się tym zająć albo mogły mieć z tymi problemami styczność. Toll, był sprawką Quirrella, Puszek i Kamień filozoficzny znalazły się w szkole przez Dumbledora. W sumie Quirrella zatrudnił Dumbledore. Komnata tajemnic, to dzieło Lucjusza, bo to on dał Ginny dziennik, a Bazyliszek znalazł się tam przez Riddla. Jedynym zaniedbaniem dyrektora, była zbytnia bierność. Pettiegrew, Syriusz i Dementorzy, to kolejne niedopatrzenia dyrektora, gdyż mógł porozmawiać z Harrym i wyjaśnić mu to. Remus także o niczym mu nie powiedział, ale on chyba wstydził się tego, że nie mógł ocalić rodziców Gryfona. Dumbledore mógł powiedzieć Harremu prawdę o Syriuszu, co pozwoliłoby zadziałać na zimno. Kolejny raz bierność dyrektora niemal doprowadziła ich do śmierci, a nawet więcej, bo z tego, co zrozumiała, pan Weasley miał polecenie by, nic nie mówić Harremu i tylko zbieg okoliczności sprawił, że nie powiedział mu prawdy, wbrew poleceniom Dumbledora. Zdarzenie w czasie Mistrzostw Świata nie było z niczyjej winy, ale dyrektor, tak broniący innych, mógł przesłuchać Mróżkę, złamać narzucone blokady lub podać jej Veritaserum. Powinien był też rozpoznać zagrożenie ze strony Moody'ego, a o zabezpieczaniu turnieju, już nie wspominając.

Ich ostatni rok był tragedią z winy dyrektora. Zgoda na Umbridge, akceptowanie wszystkiego, co robiła w szkole, brak kontaktu z Harrym, zmuszenie do pobierania lekcji oklumencji od Snapa i wreszcie, nie powiedzenie o tym, co znajduje się w ministerstwie.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że winisz Dumbledora? –zapytała po kilku minutach.

\- Tak. – odpowiedział krótko, po czym przeniósł wzrok na książkę i dodał. - Długo ci zeszło. Normalnie myślisz szybciej. –dodał niemiło.

\- Ktoś się na mnie gapił i mnie rozpraszał. – opowiedziała zadowolona, że poprawnie wskazała Dumbledora.

\- Nie lubisz jak na ciebie patrzę? – spytał z ironicznym uśmiechem. – Jesteś bardzo ładna Hermiono, ale jeśli moje spojrzenie ci przeszkadza, to przeżyję bez widoku twojej twarzy. – stwierdził obojętnie.

Brązowowłosa spojrzała na niego z przymrużonymi z wściekłości oczami. Niby powiedział jej komplement, ale taki, po którym miała ochotę ponownie trzasnąć go w twarz.

\- Wystarczyło powiedzieć, że ci się podobam. – warknęła.

\- Podobasz mi się. – powiedział, ponownie patrząc jej w oczy. – Fizycznie i intelektualnie. Ale nie pomyl tego z zakochaniem. – tym razem jego głos był wyrachowany i zimny. Chciał coś dodać, ale dyrektor zaczął przemawiać, witając Slughorna i informując o zmianie na stanowisku nauczyciela Obrony, więc zamilkł.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że Snape zmienił posadę? – spytała Hermiona szeptem, gdy uczta dobiegła końca.

\- Pierwszaki czekają. – powiedział, machając jej ręką by odeszła.

\- Nie skończyliśmy tej rozmowy Harry. – stwierdziła, ale wywołało to tylko cyniczny uśmiech na jego twarzy.

Sala pustoszała, a on siedział pogrążony w lekturze i podniósł wzrok dopiero, gdy usłyszał charakterystyczny szelest szaty.

\- Proszę wybaczyć, że nie wstaję. Ma pan moją pełną uwagę profesorze. – powiedział, zmniejszając różdżką książkę i schował ją do kieszeni.

\- Gdzie nauczyłeś się takiej obrony umysłu? – spytał bez ogródek nauczyciel Obrony, siadając naprzeciw chłopaka.

\- Czy to ważne? – odpowiedział pytaniem Harry. – Istotne jest, że chyba jestem już zabezpieczony przed kolejnym atakiem Voldemorta z tej strony, prawda?

\- To fakt, jest wysoce mało prawdopodobne, by zaryzykował pełen atak, trafiając na początkowe bariery. – Snape zamyślił się. – Mogę je zbadać? – zapytał po chwili.

\- To wielki komplement. – powiedział Potter, uśmiechając się. – Zapraszam.

\- Legilimens. – rzucił profesor, celując w niego różdżką.

Znalazł się w pustce, którą wcześniej wyczuł. Zazwyczaj trafiało się do wizualizacji, a najczęściej i najłatwiej było wytworzyć mur chroniący wspomnienia, ale była to prosta oklumencja, bo od razu pokazywała Legilimencie, że coś jest ukryte. Wystarczyło przebić się przez blokadę. Dużo trudniejsza była wizualizacja pomieszczenia lub klatki, w której więziło się Legilimentę. Następnym etapem było dołożenie strażników i pułapek, które atakowały napastnika. O pustce nie słyszał nigdy.

Rozejrzał się. Nie było żadnego punktu zaczepienia. Nic, co mógłby zaatakować, przywołać, użyć. Spróbował się wycofać, ale odkrył, że nie wie skąd przybył. Był zdany na łaskę Pottera, który mógłby zerwać połączenie albo odejść, a ciało Severusa stałoby się pustym naczyniem bez świadomości. Niczym po pocałunku Dementora. Przeraziła go ta wizja, więc naparł magią w przypadkowym kierunku, ale jego moc się rozpłynęła.

\- Niezłe prawda? – usłyszał głos chłopca. – Otwieram panu drzwi, profesorze. – powiedział, a przed nim pojawiła się poszarpana wyrwa, w której zobaczył swoje ciało.

Skoczył bez zastanowienia.

\- Czy dostane certyfikat Oklumenty? – zapytał z ironicznym uśmiechem.

\- Nawet tytuł mistrza. – odparł Severus. – Co to było?

\- Efekt zastosowania pańskich lekcji. Choć z tego, co doczytałem na Grimmauld, nie o to panu chodziło, gdy kazał mi pan opróżnić umysł, prawda? – wyjaśnił Gryfon. – Kazał mi pan opróżniać umysł, bym nauczył się wypierać wspomnienia za ścianę, ale nigdy nie doszedłem do etapu, w którym mógłbym je przesunąć, a pan nigdy nie powiedział mi o niej.

\- Tak. –potwierdził Snape. – Chciałem ci pokazać mur, gdy nauczysz się segregować wspomnienia. Myślałem wtedy, by stworzyć z tobą bibliotekę z tysiącami woluminów, a tylko jeden zawierałby prawdzie informacje. A z czasem mógłbyś wypełniać inne księgi fałszywymi wspomnieniami.

\- Dobry pomysł. – przyznał z uznaniem. – Prosty i skuteczny. Ja po śmierci Syriusza byłem w takim stanie, w którym mój umysł sam wszedł w to, co pan widział. Można to porównać do katatonii, ale ja miałem we wnętrzu pełnie władzy. Piękna noc z moimi rodzicami i Syriuszem. Z której zostałem wyrwany za pomocą bólu.

\- Rozumiem. – przytaknął wstając. – Poradzisz sobie z dotarciem do Wierzy Gryffindoru? – zapytał.

\- Tak. – odpowiedział, machając różdżką i wznosząc się w powietrze. – Jeszcze jedno profesorze. Przepraszam za moje zachowanie i choć niewiele to zmieni, za zachowanie mojego ojca i Syriusza. Dobrej nocy. – pożegnał się, odlatując w stronę wyjścia. Za nim Severus Snape, mistrz opanowania i oklumencji, zbierał szczękę z podłogi.


	10. Chapter 10

Dziękuję, za ponad 3k wyswietleń i blisko 1k wejść.

Zapraszam na następny rozdział.

Po tym będzie jeszcze jeden i potem chyba przerwa, na jakiś tydzień, półtora. Mam w pracy duży audyt, z centrali. Więc muszę poświęcić temu więcej uwagi, niż zazwyczaj.

Rozdział 10

Tak jak się spodziewał zbliżając się do wierzy Griffinoru, w Wspólnej Sali czekała na niego komisja składająca się, z McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey oraz Hermiony, Ginny i niechętnego sądząc po minie Rona, a także, co było dość zaskakujące Nevilla.

Nie zamierzał jednak ułatwić im czegokolwiek, dlatego po wleceniu przez dziurę za portretem, kiwnął im głową i ruszył w stronę kominka, gdzie zasiadł na wygodnym fotelu. Wyjął z kieszeni książkę, z wielkim złotym tytułem „Czarni Panowie przez wieki – Opracowanie porównawcze." i ukrył za nią twarz.

\- Panie Potter. – Powiedziała z naganą McGonagall.

\- Słucham? – W jego głosie brzmiał jawna kpina. – Nie wiedziałem, że czeka pani na mnie, profesor McGonagall. –

\- Chcieliśmy porozmawiać o pańskim stanie, oraz przyczynach, które go wywołały. – Powiedziała oficjalnym tonem, a pielęgniarka ruszyła do przodu.

Harry wzniósł różdżkę, a z małej kieszonki naszytej na koszuli, wyskoczyła Helian. Chłopak zasyczał szybko i wąż zatrzymał się, tuż przed jego nogami.

\- A może by się tak łaskawie zapytać, czy zgadzam się, na jakiekolwiek badania? – Powiedział wściekłym głosem.

\- Jestem szkolną pielęgniarką i moim obowiązkiem jest… - Zaczęła, ale Potter przerwał jej, rzucając niewerbalne silenctio.

\- Zajmować się tymi, których pani dostarczono. Ja nie jestem nigdzie dostarczany, a zajmowali się mną uzdrowiciele o wyższych kwalifikacjach. Podejrzewam, że gdyby ktoś był tak głupi, by dostarczyć mnie do szkoły, czy Munga, byłbym martwy. Nawet lepiej byłoby, gdybym skończył martwy. – Powiedział wyjmując kopertę, z kopią zdjęć od Wiki. – Proszę uwierzyć komuś, kto cierpiał Cruciatusa od Voldemorta i nie błagał o litość, że wtedy pragnąłem śmierci. Więc pomoc szpitala szkolnego, gdy moim jedynym problemem jest niesprawność nóg sobie podaruje. – Machnął różdżką unosząc swoje ciało, rzucił im kopertę pod nogi i ruszył w stronę dormitorim.

\- Aha, pani profesor. – Zwrócił się do opiekunki. – Dyrektor nadal nie oddał mi jednej książki. Proszę mu powiedzieć, że już ją mam. Na pewno się ucieszy, że nie musi oddać tego, co ukradł. – Powiedział na tyle głośno, by w Sali nie pozostał nikt, kto by tego nie usłyszał.

Wleciał na swoje łóżko i poczekał aż Helian na nie wpełznie, po czym zaciągnął zaklęciem zasłony i rzucił na nie kilka zaklęć bariery oraz ciszy. Następnie stworzył legowisko dla węża umieszczone nad jego szafką nocą.

Ekstremalnie żałował, że nie może zobaczyć min jego opiekunki, a i mina Dyrektora byłaby bezcenna. Może uda się dostać to wspomnienie od Hermiony, albo ukraść je Ronowi, jak będzie spał.

Harry nie miał złudzeń, Weasley nie zaakceptuje go po zmianach. Ani Ron, ani Ginny, być może Fred i George byli by w stanie mu pomóc, ale nie chciał ich zmuszać by, stawali przeciw rodzinie. Bill wydawał się zainteresowany, ale wiedział, tylko o tym, co dokonało się w Gringottcie. Teraz i tak już nie pamiętał.

* * *

Usłyszał otwieranie drzwi i ponownie na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Naciągną na siebie pelerynę niewidkę i spojrzał na mapę Huncwotów, wyjętą chwilę wcześniej z kieszeni. McGonagall i Pomfrey nadal były w wspólnym pokoju gryfonów, ale Ron, Hermiona i Ginny właśnie wchodzili do jego sypialni.

\- To nie ma sensu. – Mówił Ron. – Spójrz, nie chce rozmawiać, a ja wcale mu się nie dziwię. –

\- Nie. Hermiona miała rację. Jest naszym przyjacielem, a my zachowaliśmy się nie w porządku, kolejny raz zostawiając go samego. – Głos rudowłosej brzmiał pewnie i gdyby popracowała nad pewnością siebie być może byłaby użyteczna. W końcu by ją wykorzystać musiałby mieć jakiś powód, a do tej pory dziewczyna nie pokazała żadnego. Była ładna, była inteligentna, była stosunkowo potężna, ale była przy tym ekstremalnie nijaka. Nie było w niej nic, co uzasadniałoby jego, nią zainteresowanie. Ale może gdyby stała się odważna, zaborcza byłoby miło poznać ją lepiej.

Od czasu listu Syriusza, Harry dokonał w sobie kilku naprawdę mocnych zmian. Uśmiechną się gdy wspomniał sobie pierwsze eksperymenty z nowym ja.

Jednym, z nich było odkrycie, że jego hormony walczą w nim. Z jednej strony chciał się zabawić z ładnymi dziewczynami, całować je, dotykać. Poznawać ich ciała. Tym, co go do tej pory powstrzymywało, była rola narzucona prze dyrektora.

Trzeciej nocy po otrzymaniu nowej różdżki, wybrał się na miasto, do jednego z klubów. Nie miał wiele doświadczenia w podrywaniu, ale tak jak na ochroniarza i barmana wystarczająco dobry był confundus. Tak na dziewczyny w klubie wystarczyło z kolei, efektowne połączenie transmutacji i iluzji, by dla większości z nich wyglądał jak jakiś celebryta. Pierwsze pocałunki szybko jednak rozwiały jego wyobrażenia o łatwości oszukiwania mugolek. Cho nie była dobrą nauczycielką, a pijane klubowiczki, szybko nudziły się niedoświadczonym przystojniakiem, biorąc go za prostaka. Tej nocy wrócił do domu, demolując po drodze samochody na podjazdach jego szkolnych dręczycieli. Nie poddał się jednak i kolejnej nocy wrócił ponownie, tym razem po przeprowadzeniu badań.

Na dziewczyny działały dwie rzeczy, bycie przystojnym, doświadczonym mężczyzną, albo szastanie kasą. Po rzuceniu confundusa, na kilku gości, miał dość pieniędzy, by nawet jego braki, w dziedzinie całowania i nieumiejętności dotykania kobiet zostały mu wybaczone. Właściwie to tamtej nocy mógł zrobić wszystko, co chciał, a dwie szczupłe dziewczyny, nie odmawiały mu dotyku. Nieważne, gdzie znalazła się jego ręka. Były świetnymi nauczycielkami, a kilka takich nocy, sprawiły że poczuł się, na tyle pewnie, iż udawało mu się zabawiać z klubowiczkami, nawet bez zmian wyglądu i szastania kasą. Oczywiście nadal potrzebował confundusa, na ochronę klubów, ale to nie był problem.

Pomyślał o tym, jak zareagowałaby rudowłosa na taki dotyk, ale odrzucił od siebie te myśli. Mógł być sukinsynem, ale w końcu robi to, co chce, a nie to, co wydaje się najpodlejszą rzeczą.

Ginny nie podobała mu się, aż tak bardzo by się z nią wiązać, ani nie pociągała go tak mocno, by brać siłą to co miała. Jak zacznie się porządnie nudzić, to zawsze jest Romilda, albo inne dziewczyny, Parvatii miała ciekawe krągłości, a i wśród puchonek znalazłoby się kilka ciekawych dziewczyn.

Nagły wzrost głośności dyskutujących uświadomił go, że odkryli blokady.

\- Mówię wam, że mnie to poparzyło. – Jęczał Ron, który najwyraźniej, odkrył jego zaklęcie żądlące. – Nie wierzysz mi to sama dotknij. – Rzucił do siostry.

Ta ostrożnie dotknęła kotar wokół jego łóżka.

\- Nie parzy, ale wygląda na twarde jak beton. Hermiono? – Spytała patrząc na starszą koleżankę.

Granger podeszła do łóżka i po chwili przyglądania, odezwała się łagodnym głosem.

\- Harry? Wpuścisz nas? Chcemy porozmawiać. – Wyciągnęła dłoń i dotknęła zasłony. Ta ugięła się pod nią, jakby była zwykłym materiałem. Jej przyjaciele uśmiechnęli się, bo odczytali to za zgodę na pytanie Hermiony, gdy ręka brązowowłosej została pochwycona i gryfonka została wciągnięta do środka.

Wylądowała na pustym łóżku, które wydało jej się większe, niż z zewnątrz.

\- Ała, kórwa, co jest? – Usłyszała krzyk Rona, a sekundę po nim głos Ginny.

\- Nie dotykaj tego. Ciebie najwyraźniej żądli, dla mnie jest twarde, a Hermionę przepuściło. –

\- Jestem cała. – Zawołała brązowowłosa z wnętrza, ale gdy usłyszała głos młodszej gryfonki, rozkazującej Ronowi, pobiec po ich opiekunkę, zrozumiała, że jej nie usłyszeli.

\- Harry jesteś tu? – Spytała rozglądając się po wnętrzu baldachimu. – Widzę Helian, a wiem, że nie ruszyłbyś się bez niej. –

\- Słucham cię, o najbystrzejsza. – Powiedział zdejmując pelerynę. Siedział oparty plecami o wezgłowie i przyglądał się jej z rozbawieniem.

\- Porozmawiamy? O tych zdjęciach? – Poprosiła.

\- Pierwsze powinnaś chyba poinformować McGonagall, że cię nie gwałcę i nie zabijam. – Odpowiedział posyłając w jej stronę, bezróżdżkowym zaklęciem pergamin i pióro. – Helian je dostarczy. –

\- A co, jeśli mam to gdzieś? – Spytał wojowniczo.

\- To nie odpowiem na żadne twoje pytanie. – Powiedział otwierając książkę. – Poza tym zaraz tu będzie. – Popukał palcem w mapę, leżącą obok niego.

Patrzyli na siebie wyzywającym wzrokiem, ale po kilkunastu sekundach usłyszeli głos wicedyrektorki.

\- Finite Incantatem. – Kotary zafalowały, ale poza tym nic się, nie stało. Nauczycielka rzuciła jeszcze kilka zaklęć, a potem powiedziała z rezygnacją. - Panie Weasley proszę udać się po dyrektora. –

Harry machnął dłonią i wysłał patronusa poza kotarę.

\- Hermiona jest cała, rozmawiamy, a dyrektor nie da rady z tą barierą. Na Grimmaud mu się nie udało. Nie uda się i tu. – Przemówił patronus głosem Pottera.

Hermiona szybko napisała coś na kartce, zwinęła pergamin i wyciągnęła rękę z liścikiem przed siebie. Wąż skoczył, łapiąc w locie kawałek pergaminu i w jednym skoku wypadła za kurtynę, jakby ta była z dymu.

Rozległ się pisk i krzyk, gdy waż upuścił notkę Hermiony pod nogami Ginny i zanim ktokolwiek zareagował wskoczył za zasłony. Przez chwile trwała cisza, aż usłyszeli głos Rona.

\- Jak to, „Nic mi nie jest, rozmawiamy." – Niemal krzyczał. – Może odrobinę więcej. –

\- Proszę się uspokoić panie Weasley. – Powiedziała wicedyrektorka. – Pan Potter zastosował najwyraźniej, jakieś jednokierunkowe zaklęcie ciszy, bo oni nas słyszą. W takim razie panno Granger, ma pani pół godziny by pojawić się w pokoju wspólnym. Nie, panie Weasley. Wychodzimy. –

\- Słucham cię. – Powiedział Harry odkładając książkę.

\- Powiesz mi, co się stało, że twoje ciało tak wyglądało? – Poprosiła przechodząc na czworaka obok niego, by również oprzeć się plecami o wezgłowie. Siedzenie po turecku, na dłuższą metę było męczące.

\- Chyba sobie podaruje, ale chętnie obejrzałbym minę naszej opiekunki, gdy oglądała zdjęcia. – Zrobił do niej oczka szczeniaka. – Proszę pokaż mi to wspomnienie. – Dodał chichocząc.

\- Jest coś, co mogę zrobić, byś mi powiedział? – Zapytała ignorując jego prośbę.

\- Przychodzi mi na myśl kilka rzeczy, ale musiałbym być w pełni sprawny, by czerpać z tego radość. – Odpowiedział bezczelnie gapiąc się na jej ciało, w taki sposób, że ponownie zaczęła się go bać. – Ale poważnie, to nie chcę by Dumbledore za bardzo bawił się twoją głową. –

\- Co ty sugerujesz? – Powiedziała odwracając się całym ciałem do niego.

\- To co mówiłem w wielkiej Sali. Dyrektor stracił moje zaufanie i raczej nie chce, by szukając informacji o mnie grzebał ci w głowie. – Irytacja w głosie zielonookiego nabrała wyraźnej barwy. – Hmm… zastanawiam się, czy nie pokazać ci, do czego jest zdolny dyrektor. –

\- Co zamierzasz? – Spytała, teraz już autentycznie przestraszona.

\- Wymarzę ci pamięć, ale niedokładnie. W ten sposób Dumbledore, gdy już włamie się do twojego umysłu jedyne, co odblokuje to twoje wspomnienie, o tym, że mówiłem ci, iż on się włamie do twojej głowy. Co ty na to? – Wyjaśnił. Głos i spojrzenie miał całkiem przytomne, ale jednocześnie, zjechał po oparciu i teraz leżał na płasko na łóżku, jakby stracił siły i walczył z sobą, by nie zasnąć.

\- Nie podoba mi się to. Zwłaszcza ten fragment, w którym ty grzebiesz mi w głowie. – Powiedziała ostrzej.

\- Musisz się pogodzić z tym, że gdybym chciał to bym mógł. – Stwierdził obojętnym głosem, zamykając oczy. – Na razie nie mam w tym celu. Lubię cię, a rozmowy z tobą są ożywcze dla mojego umysłu. Ostatnio nie mam wiele okazji do szczerych rozmów. –

\- To uważasz, za szczerą rozmowę? Ty nic mi nie mówisz. – Zarzuciła, siadając po turecku i obracając się do niego twarzą. Nie lubiła rozmawiać z kimś nie patrząc na niego.

Harry zdawał się o tym wiedzieć, bo przekręcił głowę w jej stronę i z ironicznym uśmiechem powiedział.

\- Krój tych mundurków, nie pozwala na odrobinę nawet niepoprawności. –

\- Harry! – Wykrzyknęła oburzona.

\- Żartuję Hermiono. Skoro potrafiłem tak dobrze przewidzieć twoje zachowanie, to chyba wiedziałem też, że spódnica zasłoni ciekawe elementy. – Powiedział rozbawiony, ponownie odwracając twarz by patrzeć w górę.

\- Tylko o to ci chodzi? – Powiedziała, a jej oczy zaszły szklanym połyskiem.

\- Gdyby tak było, co powstrzymałoby mnie przed rzuceniem na ciebie Imperio? – Odciął się tym samym obojętnym tonem. – Ale z drugiej strony może czekam, aż będę zdrowy. Zastanów się, czy warto ryzykować. –

Hermiona stwierdziła, że ma dość, nie zamierzała go porzucać, ale ta rozmowa nie prowadziła do nikąd. Zaczęła podnosić się z siadu, by wyjść, ale ręka Harrego wystrzeliła błyskawicznie, łapiąc ją w okolicach łopatki i ciągnąc na siebie. Wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce, by nie uderzyć na niego całym ciężarem, ale chłopak przytrzymał ją drugą ręką, tak, że opadła na niego dość łagodnie.

Natychmiast przeniósł jedną dłoń, na tył jej głowy i pocałował mocno. Czuła buzowanie krwi, ciepło rozchodzące się po całym ciele.

Zanim jednak dobrze zrozumiała, jak jest jej przyjemnie, Harry podniósł ją za ramiona rozłączając ich usta.

\- Mówię ci więcej niż komukolwiek innemu. – Powiedział, a ona poczuła, jak zaklęcie ją unosi. – Dobranoc Hermiono. – Usłyszała jeszcze, zanim przeleciała za kotary.

* * *

Hermiona pojawiła się we wspólnej Sali, gdzie czekała na nią McGonagall, Ron, Ginny.

\- Gdzie madame Pomfrey? – Zapytała, lekko drżącym głosem. Na jej szczęście zdążyła się opanować na tyle, by poprawić lekki makijaż, oraz usunąć szok na twarzy.

\- Uznała, że skoro pan Potter w ciągu tygodnia został wyleczony z tego stanu, na jaki wskazywało zdjęcie, znalazł się pod doskonałą opieką. Przyznała rację, że mimo szorstkich słów, miał rację. Ona i prawdopodobnie uzdrowiciele z Munga by mu nie pomogli. – Odpowiedziała McGonagall. – Czy powiedział coś, na temat zdarzenia, które doprowadziło, go do tego stanu? –

\- Kto go w takim razie mógł leczyć? – Hermiona zignorowała pytanie nauczycielki i poczuła dziwną satysfakcję, na widok jej miny, oraz tego, że wicedyrektorka uległa jej i odpowiedziała.

\- Madame Pomfey uważa, że odpowiedni poziom mogą reprezentować, tylko urazowi uzdrowiciele Aurorów. – Zawiesiła na chwilę głos, ale zaraz podjęła. – Panno Granger, proszę pójść za mną. Jestem pewna, że dyrektor chciałby usłyszeć relację z waszej rozmowy. –

\- Nie mam nic do powiedzenia. – Odpowiedziała szybko brązowowłosa, wystraszona, że sprawdzą się słowa Harrego.

\- Czy on ci groził? – Zapytał Ron, z wściekłością.

\- Panie Weasley, spokojnie. – Skarciła go ich opiekunka. – Nie masz się, czego bać. Profesor Dumbledore martwi się o Harrego, dlatego zależy mu na zrozumieniu, co się z nim teraz dzieje. – Dodała do Hermiony.

* * *

Gdy wyszli Ginny bez słowa ruszyła do dormitorium chłopców z szóstego roku. Żwawym krokiem podeszła do zasłony i zapukała w nią licząc, że nadal okrywa ją bariera. Ku jej zdziwieniu odkryła, że jest całkowicie miękka. Nie chcąc być, zbyt nachlaną ostrożnie zajrzała do środka, ale nie było tam nikogo.

\- Harry? – Zapytała cicho, zastanawiając się, czy nie siedzi pod peleryną niewidką.

\- Nie ładnie zaglądać, komuś do łóżka. – Usłyszała za sobą głos zielonookiego.

Odwróciła się, patrząc w stronę drzwi łazienki, gdzie w samym ręczniku przewieszonym przez biodra i z mokrym ciałem ciałem lewitował Potter. Spojrzała na jego nagą klatę, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że pokrywała ją iluzja. Harry nie był pewny ile z blizn zniknie, pod wpływem jego zdolności regeneracyjnych, ale na wypadek, gdyby miał odzyskać nienaruszone ciało, postanowił nie afiszować się z swoimi ranami. Reakcja Hermiony w pociągu jasno pokazała, że ludzie nie są w większości zaakceptować tego, co musiał zrobić i czego się nauczyć.

\- Nie wiem, czy taki był twój zamysł, ale McGonagall właśnie prowadzi przerażoną Hermionę do dyrektora. – Powiedziała po chwili, gapienia się.

\- Ostrzegałem ją. Nawet zaproponowałem Obliviate, ale odmówiła, więc teraz musi sobie poradzić sama. – Powiedział wracając do łazienki.

\- Chciałeś znowu rzucić na nią Obliviate? – Zapytała zaszokowana Ginny.

Harry zatrzymał swój lot i obrócił się wokół własnej osi, patrząc na nią z zimnym, pogardliwym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Od kilku tygodni powtarzam jej, że lepiej dla niej będzie jak się ode mnie odsunie, ale nie słucha. Mam zabić Voldemorta, najprawdopodobniej przy tym ginąc samemu. – Powiedział wolno wypowiadając słowa. – Pogodziłem się z tym, ale nie zamierzam… Nieważne. Hermiona wybrała swoją ścieżkę, może zawrócić. Być może Dumbledore grzebiący w jej głowie pomoże jej podjąć właściwą decyzję. A teraz wyjdź, zanim mnie zirytujesz. – Zakończył machając w jej stronę różdżką.

Najmłodsza z Wesleyów poczuła, jak niewidzialna miękka ściana pcha ją niczym wielki materac za drzwi. Zanim zdążyła coś dodać Harry machnął jeszcze raz różdżką, a drzwi zatrzasnęły się jej przed nosem.


	11. Chapter 11

Rozdział 11

\- Proszę mi powiedzieć panno Granger. – Zaczął dyrektor, gdy Hermiona siedziała już na krześle przed jego biurkiem. – Czy Harry wyjaśnił ci może, co się, z nim stało? –

\- Nie. – Opowiedziała krótko, zastanawiając się, co wie o oklumencji i czy słyszała o samoistnej obronie.

\- Wydajesz się bardzo zdenerwowana. – Dumbledore, brzmiał łagodnie i cały czas patrzył jej w oczy. – Czy Harry zrobił coś, co cie przestraszyło? – Zapytał łagodnie, a przed oczami Hermiony, zaczęły pojawiać się obrazy Harrego, jak przyciągną ją do siebie na łóżku, jak jego usta dotknęły jej. Wtedy, przez chwilę się bała. Usłyszała huk otwieranych drzwi.

\- Nie radze Albusie. – Zawołał zdyszany Snape.

\- Słucham Severusie? – Dyrektor przeniósł na niego spojrzenie, a dziewczyna odetchnęła głęboko.

\- Powiedziałem, że nie radziłbym ci tego robić. Nie mieliśmy okazji porozmawiać, ale pan Potter zaprezentował mi po uczcie powitalnej coś, przy czym moja oklumencja wydaje się bańką mydlaną. – Powiedział z kwaśną miną, spoglądając na Hermionę. – Pozwolił mi sprawdzić, jego obronę, a okazało się to zaplanowana pułapką. Wciągną mnie w pustkę, bez niczego, ciemność, żadnego bodźca, nie miałem punktu odniesienia, a co za tym idzie nie mogłem uciec. Rozumiesz, co on mógł tym zrobić? – W głosie nauczyciela obrony, brzmiało naraz przerażenie i podziw.

\- Jak się wydostałeś. – Spytał po chwili Dumbledore.

\- Wypuścił mnie. – Odpowiedział z wściekłością Snape. – On panuje tam na każdym elementem, pozbawił mnie głosu, albo słuchu, czytał moje myśli. Podejrzewam, że spokojnie mógłby tam kogoś torturować, albo zabić. Jestem niemal pewny, że moje ciało skończyłoby jak po pocałunku dementora. –

\- No dobrze, ale co to ma wspólnego, z panną Granger? – Powiedział dyrektor.

\- Nie rozumiesz? – Severus wydawał się zaskoczony. – Wiesz, że wyczyścił jej pamięć w wakacje, tak jak Lupinowi. Z nią spotkał się po spotkaniu z Lupinem, więc wiedział już, że najprawdopodobniej ją przesłuchasz. – Hermiona przysłuchiwała się temu zaskoczona, czy oni o niej zapomnieli, czy zamierzają wyczyścić jej pamięć, po zakończeniu rozmowy. – Pomyśl, co ja bym zrobił mając taką umiejętność i sposobność. –

\- Ustawiłbyś pułapkę wiedząc, że spróbuję zajrzeć o jej umysłu. – Powiedział powoli Dumbledore, w przypływie nagłego zrozumienia. – Hmm… Ale ustawienie czegoś takiego to trudna sztuka, gdzie mógłby się jej nauczyć, od kogo i kiedy? –

\- To akurat proste. – Powiedział nauczyciel. – Kiedy opanował okulumencję, a z jego słów wiem, że zrobił to w czasie żałoby po Blacku, spędził noc w swoim umyśle z Lilii, ojcem i Syriuszem. – Uwadze Hermiony nie uszło, że nie wymówił imienia ojca Harrego. – Powiedział, że była to długa noc. Podejrzewam, że mógł tam kontrolować upływ czasu i odnalazł nie tylko swoje wyobrażenie rodziców i chrzestnego, ale też odnalazł pokłady mocy i wiedzy Voldemorta, które ten przypadkiem pozostawił w nim podczas tej pamiętnej nocy. –

\- To możliwe. Wydaje się o wiele lepiej posługiwać wężomową i zaskakuje mnie jego znajomość magii bezróżdżkowej. – Dumbledore wydawał się zamyślony. – To komplikuje sprawę. Panno Granger. – Zwrócił się ponownie do niej. – Czy dla dobra Harrego, nie zechciałabyś się podzielić z nami tym, czego dowiedziałaś się od niego, od waszego spotkania w Norze? –

\- Nie. To sprawy Harrego. On nadal zamierza zabić Voldemorta, tylko nie wiedziałam czemu, ale stracił całą wiarę w pana. Choć teraz zaczynam rozumieć dlaczego. – Mówiła spokojnie, ale większość umysłu poświęcała na analizowanie, czy Harry naprawdę dodał do jej umysłu strażnika. – Czy to wszystko? –

\- Nie. Proszę cię, byś złożyła obietnicę, że nie powiesz Harremu o tym, czego się tu dowiedziałaś. – Dyrektor brzmiał teraz bardzo poważnie.

\- Oczy…- Hermiona zamierzała skłamać, ale dostrzegła minimalny ruch dłoni Snapa. – Odmawiam. Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że zapomniał pan, że rozmawia z najinteligentniejszą czarownica swojego pokolenia. Złamanie magicznego kontraktu ma straszne konsekwencje, a tak łatwo jakiś zawrzeć, gdy ma się do czynienia z kimś, kto posługuje się magią bezróżdżkową. – Uśmiechnęła się widząc szok na twarzy dyrektora, a więc trafiła. – Do widzenia. –

* * *

Gdy wróciła do pokoju wspólnego, zbliżała się już północ i jedynymi, którzy na nią czekali był Ron i Ginny.

\- Powiesz nam, co się działo? – Spytał Ron.

\- Dumbledore chciał włamać się do mojego umysłu, by poszukać informacji o Harrym. Na szczęście Snape mnie ocalił i to dwukrotnie. Nakłamał dyrektorowi, że Harry postawił w mojej głowie strażnika, a potem ostrzegł mnie, przed niewerbalnym magicznym kontraktem. – Powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Eee... Co? - Zapytał Weasley. - Nie kumam, przecież Harry siedział cały czas pod okiem dyrektora, jest jego ulubieńcem, a w ogóle to, czemu Snape ci pomógł? To co mówisz i tak potwierdza to co widać było przez wakacje i dziś. On zachowuje się jak dupek, a to, że Dumbledore chce się czegoś dowiedzieć to chyba normalne. Jakby tak przeszedł na drugą stronę, albo dał się opętać, to chyba lepiej powiedzieć dyrektorowi. -

\- Ron, nie słyszałeś, jak mówiłam, że dyrektor chciał włamać się do mojego umysłu? - Zganiła go Hermiona. - Nie wiem, o co chodzi ze Snapem, ale domyślam się, że ma to związek, z obroną umysłu, Harrego. Powiedział, że Harry uwięził go i mógł tam torturować jego psychikę, przez dowolnie długi czas, a po prostu go wypuścił. Snape chyba poczuł, że jest mu coś winien. –

\- Dobra, a powiedzmy ile tortur byś wytrzymała. Ile godzin, czy dni? – Głos Ginny, brzmiał dziwnie, był zamyślonym, odległy.

\- O co ci chodzi? – Spytał Ron.

Zamiast jednak usłyszeć odpowiedź od siostry, przemówiła Hermiona.

\- Ona sugeruje, że Harry mógł torturować Snapa, tak długo, aż ten się złamał. Wyprać mu mózg, by był mu posłuszny. – Tłumaczyła oschłym tonem. – Myślałam, że jesteś po stronie Harrego. – Dodała zwracając się do Ginny. – Podobno kochasz go od dnia, w którym go poznałaś. Zmienił się to fakt, stał się skryty i zimny. Pomyśl, jak on ma pokonać Voldemorta? Będąc miłym? –

Ginny oblała się rumieńcem, ale wstała by być na równi z Hermiona.

\- To, że ma pokonać Voldemorta wiem lepiej od ciebie, to ja byłam w komnacie. – Wrzasnęła, ale jakby zdając sobie sprawę, gdzie jest dodała cichszym głosem. – Jestem za nim. Poszłam za nim do ministerstwa, gdzie omal nie zginęliśmy. Mimo to, gdy przyjdzie do walki, nie zawaham się i stanę ponownie naprzeciw śmierciożerców Voldemorta. Chyba, że on pozostanie dupkiem, albo tknie kogoś z mojej rodziny. Możesz mu powiedzieć, żeby nawet nie próbował takich sztuczek na nas. – Odwróciła się do niej plecami i odeszła do dormitorium nie dając szansy na odpowiedź.

Z drugiej strony jaka to mogła by być odpowiedź. „Harry miał rację.", „Przewidział, że tak postąpisz." Wszystkie bez sensu, ale może było trochę racji w tym, co mówiła Ginny. Poszli do ministerstwa, gdzie omal nie zginęli. Nie byli gotowi, nawet Harry nie mógł stawić czoła śmierciożercom, a w obronie wyprzedzał ich o kilka lat.

Teraz, sadząc po tym, co mówił Snape, co widziała w pociągu, co zaprezentował w czasie stawiania barier wokół swojego łóżka, poczynił olbrzymie postępy w ekstremalnie krótkim czasie.

A oni? Oni czekali, aż Harry ich czegoś nauczy, to nie jest dobra droga, bo on sam powiedział, że nie ma cierpliwości do głupców. Co jednak może zrobić sam? Potrzebuje ludzi, by walczyli u jego boku. Samemu szybko ulegnie liczebnej przewadze, nieważne jak dobry by był, a wtedy zabiją go, albo zaciągną przed Voldemorta.

\- O co chodziło Ginny? – Zapytał Ron, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.

\- Nie teraz. – Odwarknęła siadając i wpatrując się w ogień.

Harry chce dać się złapać, a potem nakłonić Voldemorta, do wejścia w jego umysł i tam go zabić. Dlatego odpychał od siebie ludzi i zachowywał się jak dupek. Chciał sprawić, by wszyscy uwierzyli, w to, że rusza do walki sam, że nikt go nie popiera. Plan był niezły, ale zasadniczo wymagał, jednego elementu, na który nie mogła pozwolić. Harry zamierzał się poświęcić, jednocześnie tracąc wiarygodność i zostając, zapamiętanym jako zdrajca. Tak, zostanie to wykorzystane w grze o władze, po śmierci Czarnego Pana.

Rozejrzała się po pokoju wspólnym. Ron już wyszedł, najwyraźniej obrażony, ale to nie jej problem. Musi porozmawiać z Harrym, tylko że to chyba jest to, o czym mówił Remus. On także nie zgodziłby się na ten plan, więc to temu wymazał im wspomnienia. Co powstrzyma go o zrobienia tego ponownie? Jakieś zabezpieczenie, notatka do siebie samej, ale może odczytać jej myśli, a wtedy zniszczy notatkę. Albo weźmie ją po Imperio, jakby była za wścibska. Musi rozegrać to ostrożnie, ale musi się też pilnować przed dyrektorem.

Niepotrzebnie wygadała się, że Snape kłamał na temat strażnika w jej głowie. Ron tego nie skojarzy, ale Ginny na pewno tak, a jeśli dyrektor będzie chciał ich wykorzystać. Musi powiedzieć o tym Harremu, może naprawdę zrobiłby jej strażnika. Teraz wiedząc, o tym co on zamierza, miała do niego o wiele większe zaufanie. Nie bałaby się wpuścić go do głowy. Nawet gdyby miał zobaczyć, co ona czuje i myśli, gdy ją całuje.

Ponownie poczuła to ciepło rozchodzące się po całym ciele. Czy on w chwilach, gdy byli sami, próbował jej powiedzieć tymi pocałunkami coś więcej? Czy było to tylko zaspokajanie żądzy, przed śmiercią, coś jak ostatni posiłek? A może próbował, tylko ją odepchnąć, wystraszyć?

Uznała, że musi się przespać. Cicho weszła do swojego dormitorium, by nie obudzić koleżanek z roku. Zazdrościła im czasami spokojnego życia. Zabrała z kufra ubrania i udała się do łazienki, by wziąć prysznic.

* * *

Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i zdjęła szatę odkładając ją na półkę, to samo zrobiła z koszulą i spódnicą. Zdążyła rozpiąć stanik, gdy usłyszała cichy głos.

\- Peleryny niewidki, powinny być zakazane. Nie sądzisz? –

Odwróciła się błyskawicznie zanim głos skończył mówić, w locie złapała różdżkę.

\- Dręt… - Jej ciało zamarło, w pół wypadu do przodu, a głos utknął jej w gardle.

Patrzyła jak z fotela przed nią wznosi się Harry, już bez peleryny.

\- Hmm… Świetny czas reakcji. Podoba mi się ta twoja cecha. Jesteś wojowniczką, jesteś dzika, śmiała. Nie pomyślałaś pewnie nawet, że jestem niegroźny, albo, żeby się zasłonić. – Mówił przyglądając się jej ciału. Skinął dłonią i jego ciało, zaczęło powoli okrążać jej. Czuła się naga i zdradzona, bo co innego pocałunki, a co innego to. – Zasadniczo musisz popracować nad szybszym myśleniem taktycznym, ale z drugiej strony, brak tego myślenia, zapewnia niesamowite wyniki. – Hermiona uświadomiła sobie, że stoi z szeroko rozstawionymi nogami, w pół wypadzie, więc nie dość, że jej stanik, był już odpięty i ledwo, co zasłaniał piersi, to jeszcze sadząc po odległości mówiącego, Harry stał za nią i gapił się na jej wypięty tyłek.

Poczuła jak zbliża się do niej od tyłu, jego szata prześlizgnęła się, po jej łydce, a jedna z dłoni pogładziła delikatnie bok.

\- Gdybym tylko był sprawny, moglibyśmy lepiej wykorzystać ten czas, Hermiono. – Wyszeptał do jej ucha, gdy obie dłonie znalazły się na jej boku, tuż obok piersi.

Dziewczyna miała ochotę krzyczeć i płakać jednocześnie. To nie mogło mieć miejsca, to nie Harry, którego znała. Właśnie uświadomiła sobie, że wszyscy na około mieli racje, a ona się łudziła.

W tej samej chwili, poczuła, jak chwyta zapięcia jej stanika i zapina go na jej plecach.

\- Nie skrzywdzę cię, Hermiono. – Powiedział nadal tym samym szeptem. – Nie wezmę nic, czego mi nie dasz. – Dodał odsuwając się.

\- Ale pupę masz niesamowitą, najlepsza jaka widziałem o tej pory. – Powiedział, gdy był już ponownie przed nią. Wyjął z kieszeni niewielką fiolkę i wyczarował do niej małą torebkę, podobną do tych, w jakich mugole wręczają sobie prezenty. Całość zawiesił, na jej wyciągniętej różdżce.

\- Zaklęcie paraliżujące zniknie za jakieś dwadzieścia minut. Ból łydek nauczy Cię myśleć zanim zaczniesz działać. Odruchy Gryfonów, są bardzo niebezpieczne. – Powiedział z półuśmiechem. – W prezencie masz eliksir, który pozwoli ci przypomnieć sobie całą naszą rozmowę, z mojego dormitorium. Dobrej nocy. – Zakończył, po czym przywołał do siebie pelerynę i wyleciał przez drzwi. Zanim te jednak się zamknęły, poczuła jak coś miękkiego, co potem, gdy mogła się poruszyć okazało się szlafrokiem, opadło na jej ramiona.


	12. Chapter 12

Jeszcze niedawno pisałem o dwóch i pół tysiącu oględzin, a dziś mamy prawie cztery. Dziękuję.

W związku z powyższym, praca pracą, ale macie rozdział. Odrobinę dłuższy, ale prawdopodobnie przejdę w ten tryb. Jeden rozdział na kilka dni, za to na 3,5 – 6k słów.

Życzę miłego czytania i zapraszam do komentowania, pytań i innych aktywności.

* * *

Rozdział 12

Chlast… Głośne uderzenie w twarz Harrego sprawiło, że jeden z jego policzków oblał się w całości czerwienią, za to z drugiego odpłynęła niemal cała krew, czyniąc go trupio bladym. Nie przestał się jednak uśmiechać. Co najdziwniejsze, z ucha po stronie, którą uderzyła, zaczęła lecieć krew. Potter przyłożył tam rękę i uzdrowił rozcięcie, zaraz też przywołał z ziemi, dziwny kolczyk, z kilkoma niewielkimi kryształami. Spojrzał na nią mniej przyjaźnie, ale bez słowa założył biżuterię na powrót w uchu i rzucił zaklęcia maskujące.

\- Tylko nie zrób z tego bicia, posiłkowej tradycji, Hermiono. – Powiedział rozbrajającą.

Dziewczyna pochyliła się do niego i wyszeptała tak, by nie słyszał tego nikt z uczniów, którzy im się przyglądali. A szczerze powiedziawszy, przyglądali im się, teraz wszyscy uczniowie i większość nauczycieli.

\- Powinnam na ciebie donieść, za to co wczoraj zrobiłeś. – Jej wściekła mina, mówiła, że brakuje jej tylko kawałeczka do prawdziwego wybuchu.

\- Usiądziesz? – Zapytał wskazując jej miejsce. Zawahała się na chwilę, ale usiadła. – A co takiego zrobiłem? Wiesz dobrze, że mogłem poczekać pięć minut. Byłabyś wtedy naga pod prysznicem. Mogłem odrobinę bardziej wykorzystać pozycje, w jakiej się ustawiłaś. Mogłem zrobić wszystko, Hermiono, ale zapiąłem ci stanik, powiedziałem komplement na temat twojej pupę i okryłem szlafrokiem, żebyś nie zmarzła. Która z tych rzeczy, zasłużyła na ten policzek? Postaram się w przyszłości zachowywać bardziej z twoimi oczekiwaniami. –

Już w połowie wypowiedzi dziewczyna się rumieniła. Rozumiała, że technicznie miał racje, ale nadal czuła się zdradzona i wykorzystana.

\- Mówiłeś o mnie jak o kawałku mięsa. – Powiedziała po chwili, nie patrząc na niego. – Poczułam się zdradzona i wykorzystana. To nie było miłe Harry. –

\- Nie jestem już miłym gościem. Jestem dziki, robię to, co chcę. – Odpowiedział. Pochylił się do niej ponownie, tak jak w pociągu i jak zrozumiała interpretując swoje uczucia, tak samo jak na Grimmaud, przeraził ją. – Powiedz słowo, a zniknę z twojego życia. Mam jednak wrażenie, że tobie podoba się moja zmiana. Podnieca cię to, że jestem zły, nieokrzesany, że biorę, co chcę. – Mówił szeptem. – To dobrze, uwierz mi, że czułem to samo, gdy podjąłem decyzję o tej zmianie. Pierwsze złe odzywki, były po prostu żałosne. Mimo zmian wyglądu pierwsze dziewczyny, po prostu wyśmiewały mnie, bo nie wiedziałem jak całować, jak dotykać. Ale tego można się nauczyć, Hermiono. Można z tego czerpać olbrzymia przyjemność. – Mimo, że sprawiał, iż miała ochotę uciec, albo ponownie uderzyć go w twarz, to musiała przyznać mu rację. Pociągało ją to. Nawet, gdy tylko mówił, czuła ciepło w podbrzuszu. Czuła też złość, na wspomnienie innych dziewczyn. Czy ona właśnie jest zazdrosna?

Gdy zielonooki się odsunął poczuła prawdziwy zawód. Jego bliskość, mimo iż czasem przerażająca, podobała się jej. Miał cholerną rację, gdy jej to mówił.

\- Chciałabym z panem porozmawiać, panie Potter. Proszę przyjść dziesięć minut wcześniej, przed naszą pierwszą lekcją, do mojej sali. – Powiedział McGonagall wręczając plany lekcyjne.

\- Nie wybierałem Eliksirów. – Odpowiedział patrząc na swój plan. – Rozumiem, że profesor Sloughorn ma mniejsze wymagania niż profesor Snape? –

\- Zgadza się, proszę sobie zamówić książki pocztą, a do tego czasu profesor da panu coś, z podręczników szkolnych. – Powiedziała zirytowanym głosem. – Czy słyszał pan, o co pytałam na początku? –

\- Nie pytała pani. – Odpowiedział nie patrząc na nią, tylko przyglądając się planowi. – Stwierdziła pani fakt, albo wydała polecenie, nie było w nim pytania o potwierdzenie. –

\- Kultura wymaga jednak odpowiedzi. – Zganiła go.

\- Oraz szacunku wobec czasu wolnego innej osoby. – Odciął się. – Będę w sali transmutacji, ale proszę się nie spodziewać, że zawsze będę wypełniał polecenia bez mrugnięcia okiem. Tamten ja już nie istnieje. A teraz proszę mi wybaczyć, ale musze udać się na eliksiry. – Zakończył, po czym machnął różdżką, a jego ciało wzniosło się i ruszyło powoli w stronę drzwi, a potem lochów.

* * *

\- Witaj, Harry, Hermiono. Wchodźcie, wchodźcie. – Powitał ich energicznie Sloughorn. – O Blaise, również kontynuujesz eliksiry? – Odwrócił się do ślizgona, gdy ten pojawił się z Malfoyem. Zabini pozbył się już blizn z twarzy, a jego oblicze ponownie wydawało się nieskazitelne.

\- Potrzebuję podręcznika i składników. – Powiedział po chwili Harry. – Nie wiedziałem, że będę mógł kontynuować eliksiry. –

\- Tak, tak, profesor McGonagall mnie uprzedziła, że ty i pan Weathelby nie jesteście gotowi. W tamtej szafce są podręczniki, a składniki możecie brać z mojej gabloty, aż nie dotrą do was własne. –

Ron ruszył po podręcznik, a Harry zawołał za nim.

\- Weźmiesz mi też jeden? – Rudzielec popatrzył na niego z niechętną miną, ale skinął głową.

Tak przed Harrym wylądował najbrzydszy i najbardziej popisany podręcznik jaki widział. Szybko przekartkował go, ale nie było miejsca, w którym ktoś nie pisał. Próba odczytania kilku z dopisanych zdań, powiedziała zielonookiemu, że nie są to bazgroły, ale dopiski i poprawki do oficjalnych przepisów.

\- Dzięki Ron. – Powiedział z autentycznym uśmiechem. – Dokładnie taki chciałem. – Przewertował podręcznik do końca, aż trafił na podpis. Książę Pół-Krwi. Ciekawe.

* * *

\- A więc Harry, ta fiolka Felix Felicis trafia o ciebie, użyj jej mądrze. – Powiedział Sloughorn, gdy na koniec zajęć wręczał mu flakonik z złotym płynem.

\- Tak zamierzam profesorze, tak zamierzam. – Powiedział i odsunął się na bok.

* * *

\- Chciałeś o coś, zapytać Harry? – Spytał nauczyciel eliksirów, gdy okrył, że Potter czeka obok jego biurka, kiedy reszta uczniów już wyszła.

\- Zna pan profesorze, kogoś o pseudonimie, Książę Pół-Krwi? – Zapytał bez owijania w bawełnę.

\- Gdy jesteśmy sami, lub w klubie, możesz mi mówić po imieniu, Harry. – Zaproponował. – A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie. Szczerze powiedziawszy nie. Zamierzasz przyjąć taki tytuł? Ładnie by kontrastował z pewnym mało popularnym Lordem. – Zachichotał Horacy.

\- W takim razie potrafisz poznać pismo tego ucznia? Domyślam się, po dacie podręcznika, że był twoim uczniem. Sądząc po geniuszu jego notatek, musiał się wyróżniać. – Powiedział kładąc podręcznik na biurku.

Sloughorn przejrzał, tylko kilka stron, gdy uśmiech wykwitnął na jego twarz.

\- Teraz mnie nie dziwi, dlaczego miał takie wyniki. – Powiedział. – To podręcznik Severusa. Zawsze mówił mi, że przestrzega, tylko oryginalnych instrukcji, tyle, że bardzo dokładnie. Muszę z nim porozmawiać. –

\- Proszę nie. Zamierzam zachować ten podręcznik, bo pewnie nauczy mnie niejednego. – Harry przywołał zaklęciem książkę. – A twierdziłeś, że informacje w twojej głowie to wątpliwe źródło. –

\- No cóż, chciałem cię odrobinkę zniechęcić. – Powiedział niespeszony. - Zamierzam niedługo wydać małe przyjęcie, dla uczniów i byłbym zaszczycony gdybyś się pojawił. – Zapytał z nadzieją.

\- Chętnie, ale mogę je zepsuć. Rozumiesz, muszę dbać o reputacje, a to idealna okazja do małego skandalu. – Ostrzegł.

\- Zaryzykuję. Jak twoje relacje z przyjaciółmi? Panna Granger, wydaje się przyjazna, a przy tym ciągle cię bije. – Mówił z uśmiechem nauczyciel ruszając w stronę wyjścia. – Będąc, bardziej niż bym chciał doświadczony w tej materii, musze powiedzieć, że ona nie hamuje się ani odrobinę. Wkłada w to taką pasję. Zupełnie jak Lilii policzkująca Jamesa. Zaufaj mi, że taka pasja oznacza, że jesteś dla niej ważny. –

\- Dziękuję, to miło wiedzieć, że kroczę dobrą drogą. – Odpowiedział z radością, że jego rodzice zachowywali się podobnie. Ciekawe, co robił jego tata, że zasłużył na policzek pełen pasji. – Poza tym ona świetnie całuje. – Dodał odlatują i śmiejąc się, z pantomimy zawału jaki udawał Sloughorn.

* * *

\- Dziękuję, że pan przyszedł. – Powiedziała oficjalnie, McGonagall, gdy pojawił się w jej klasie. – Chciałabym porozmawiać, o pańskim nastawieniu. Nie ma pan tu wrogów. – Zaczęła, ale musiała przerwać, bo jej podopieczny uśmiechał się kpiąco. – Powiedziałam coś zabawnego? –

\- Nie mam wrogów? – Zapytał retorycznie, bo nie czekając na odpowiedź podjął. – Dyrektor trzymający Syriusza pod Imperiusem przez rok. Dyrektor wmawiający mi, że Syriusz był obłąkany po Azkabanie i rzucający Imperio na Lupina, by mnie na ten temat okłamał. Dyrektor kłamiący na temat przepowiedni, wedle, której ja mam zabić Voldemorta, bo żaden z nas nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje, ale jednocześnie zabraniający mi dostępu do informacji o metodach walki. Wie pani, że on twierdzi, że pokonam go miłością, że sam fakt tego, że potrafię kochać, zapewni mi bezpieczeństwo i zwycięstwo? –

\- Wie pani, co ja myślę? – Powiedział po chwili, spokojniejszym głosem. – Że przepowiednia Dumbledora jest fałszywa, bo niby skąd jakaś nieokreślona moc, ma wiedzieć, kiedy nas zabić? Przepowiednia mówi, że żaden z nas nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje. Więc jakim cudem teraz oboje żyjemy. Powinniśmy być oboje martwi, od momentu śmierci Syriusza, bo wtedy stałem się pełnoprawnym czarodziejem, wedle prawa. - Zamyślił się. – Bądźmy szczerzy, ta wersja przepowiedni to brednia. Podejrzewam, a pewności mieć nie będę, że w prawdziwej wersji są słowa, które mówią, że życie jednego, nie może istnieć bez drugiego. Dlatego Voldemort nie umarł. Co znaczy, że jestem owcą hodowaną na rzeź. – Poczekał, aż nauczycielka to przetrawi.

\- Pogodziłem się z tym. – Kontynuował. - Tak, czy tak zamierzam zabić Voldemorta. Ale nie będę już słuchał nikogo poza sobą. Nikt nie narzuci mi swoich prawd, ani praw. Rozumie mnie pani? – Zakończył.

\- Rozumiem i nie wiem, co powiedzieć. – Opowiedziała po dłuższej chwili.

\- Nic. To moja decyzja, a teraz proszę mi dać jakiś bzdurny szlaban, albo odjąć punkty. – Stwierdził beznamiętnie.

\- Dlaczego? – Zapytała.

\- Bo zamierzam rzucić na panią Obliviate. Te informacje nie mogą dotrzeć o dyrektora. – Wyjaśnił.

\- Gwarantuje, że nie zamierzam zdradzić tych informacji komukolwiek. – Powiedziała nauczycielka.

\- To nie była prośba, pani profesor. – Dodał prostując się w krześle. – Ale mogę zrobić coś, co zrobiłem dla Hermiony. Założę blokadę na pani wspomnienia. Po pierwszej próbie ataku na pani umysł, wspomnienia powrócą. Założymy się o dobre wino, że do końca miesiąca, będzie pani pamiętała, o czym rozmawialiśmy? –

\- Potter! – Zaczęła ostrzej. – Nie będziesz mi groził Obliviate. –

Jej różdżka wyleciała z pokrowca i wpadła do jego reki, jednocześnie nauczycielka poczuła zaklęcie paraliżujące.

\- Teraz ja coś powiem. – Powiedział wznosząc się na krześle. – Zmieniłem się. Cholernie się zmieniłem. Od wakacji zrobiłem rzeczy, które zamroziłyby pani serce, ale to było konieczne. Voldemort musi być powstrzymany, nie podoba mi się, że prawdopodobnie przy tym zginę, ale nie powstrzyma mnie to. Zrobię wszystko co konieczne, by go powstrzymać. Łącznie z zaklęciami niewybaczalnymi. – Ponownie opadł na krzesło.

\- Cofnę odrobinę zaklęcia, by mogła pani dać mi szlaban, a potem zajmiemy się modyfikowaniem tych wspomnień. W razie jakiegokolwiek słowa poza nałożeniem kary, skasuje pani głowę, będzie pani warzywem, a mi nic nie udowodnią, bo nie używam różdżki. Veritaserum także na mnie nie działa, bo proste zaklęcie bezróżdzkowe je zneutralizuje. Czy to jasne? Proszę pokiwać oczami. – Gdy dostał potwierdzenie, cofnął zaklęcie.

\- Minus dwadzieścia punktów dla Gryfindoru, panie Potter, za niestosowne zachowanie i czary poza lekcjami. – Powiedziała smutnym głosem, a Harry wzniósł jej różdżkę.

\- Tak, jak panu powiedziałam, wybraniec czy nie, Ja nie będę tolerowała łamania regulaminu szkolnego. Możesz być opryskliwy i robić, co uważasz, ale nadal spotka się to z taką samą reakcją, jak wobec każdego innego ucznia. – Kontynuowała nauczycielka już z większa pasją, gdy otworzyły się drzwi do Sali i zaczęli wchodzić uczniowie. – Proszę usiąść na miejscu i przemyśleć zachowanie, albo straci pan więcej punktów dla swojego domu. – Zakończyła.

* * *

Hermiona obserwowała Harrego przez cały dzień, zastanawiała się, jak porozmawiać, z nim o jego planach i jak przekazać mu, że dyrektor nie wszedł do jej głowy, bo ocalił ją Severus. Nie było jednak okazji, bo zielonookiego, albo otaczali ludzie, albo trwały lekcje.

Zabezpieczyła się przed czyszczeniem pamięci, sporządzając notatki i wysyłając je sową, tak by docierały do niej losowo, w ciągu następnego dnia.

Zaczęła się obrona, a wykład wstępny Snapa, zrobił na niej nie małe wrażenie. Od dawna wiadomym było, że były nauczyciel eliksirów ma ciągotę do czarnej magii, ale to było powiedziane z taka pasją, tak osobiste doświadczenie. Zupełnie jak Harry, gdy przemawiał do nich na AD.

\- Potter skoro masz tak rozległą wiedzę, że możesz sobie czytać, zamiast uważać. Może odpowiesz na pytanie Finingana. – Warknął nauczyciel.

\- Duch, to projekcja duszy zmarłego posiadająca część jego wspomnień, oraz osobowości. Inferius to ożywione zwłoki. Nie do pokonania większością klątw, ale działa na nie ogień i światło, co czyni je praktycznie bezużytecznymi, poza jakimś zasadzkami, czy rolą strażników. – Odpowiedział Harry nie odrywając wzroku, od książki.

\- Brawo, w końcu się czegoś nauczyłeś. – Powiedział Snape. – Dziesięć punktów dla Gryfinoru. – Dodał, z grymasem na twarzy, ale z mniejsza niechęcią niż zazwyczaj.

\- Mamy przecież tak dobre książki, że nawet taki ignorant jak ja, czasem po nie sięga. – Głos Harrego, aż kipiał od sarkastycznego tonu. – Choćby ten podręcznik do eliksirów, zawierający bazgroły jakiegoś poprzedniego ucznia. Fascynująca lektura. –

Ku zaskoczeniu Hermiony, Harry rozparł się wygodnie wyciągając podręcznik w stronę profesora. Ten podszedł powoli, jakby się wahał. Odebrał podręcznik przekartkował go i zajrzał na ostatnia stronę.

\- To kopia. – Stwierdził.

\- Oczywiście, oryginał jest zbyt cenny, by używać go, na codzień. – Powiedział uśmiechnięty Potter. – Zechciałby pan może dodać jakieś komentarze, do tej kopii? Ostrzeżenia lub zmiany, wydaje się dość stary i pomyślałem, że może nauczyciel obrony, zechce mnie ostrzec, przed niektórą wiedzą, gdyby miała być niebezpieczna. –

\- Skoro możesz się pozbyć tej kopii, chętnie przejrzę. Polecam jednak nie dzielić się nim z innymi, cześć rzeczy jak widzę, nie jest dla dzieci. – Powiedział nauczyciel z lekkim szacunkiem.

To najwyraźniej przelało czarę u Rona.

\- Dlaczego zostawia pan w takim razie, w rękach Harrego podręcznik, który jest niebezpieczny? – Zapytał głośno.

\- Najwyraźniej, nie uważam go za dziecko, w przeciwieństwie do pana, panie Weasley. A jeśli odezwie się, pan jeszcze raz w podobnym stylu, dam panu szlaban. – Odpowiedział nauczyciel, swoim normalnym tonem.

\- Pan Potter ma przed sobą specyficzne zadanie, z tego powodu musi opanować rzeczy, które was przerastają tak bardzo, że prawdopodobnie nie opanujecie ich do śmierci. – Tłumaczył chodząc po klasie. – Ilu z was potrafi wyczarować cielesnego patronusa? – Zapytał, a ku jego zdziwieniu zrobiło to kilka osób, w tym dumny z siebie Ron.

\- A ilu z was opanowało to w wieku trzynastu lat? Ilu z was nauczył tego chłopak, który nie powinien mieć o tym pojęcia. Kto potrafi rzucić dwa zaklęcia na raz? – Tym razem nikt nie podniósł ręki, a Snape mówił coraz głośniej rozglądając się po klasie i zamiatając swoja peleryną. – Kto z was potrafi uwolnić się z Imperio, kto zna ból Crucio? Nikt? –

\- Tak myślałem. Dlatego właśnie panie Weasley, pan Potter może uczyć się rzeczy, które dla was będą niedostępne. - Uśmiechną się podle. - Panie Weasley chyba czas, by pan i panu podobni zrozumieli, czym jest czarna magia, wobec której próbuję nauczyć was obrony. Zapraszam na środek, każdego kto odważy się podjąć wyzwanie. -

Zapanowała cisza, ale po dłuższej chwili podniosła się ręka Harrego.

\- A kto będzie przeciwnikiem? - Spytał poważnie.

\- Czy to nie oczywiste? Pan, panie Potter. - Snape uśmiechał się niemiło.

\- Nie mając wyjścia i nie chcąc wyjść na tchórza, muszę stanąć do walki. Ciekawy sposób, żeby zebrać o mnie informacje. - Powiedział unosząc swoje ciało. - Ciekawe ile z pana słów było szczerych? -

\- Przekonamy się. - Powiedział nauczyciel, gdy Harry zajął już miejsce na środku sali. - Nie ma chętnych? Może pan Malfoy? - Zaproponował patrząc na blondyna.

Draco wstał wolno, niezadowolony z wytypowania i ruszył by zająć miejsce naprzeciw kruczowłosego.

\- Zasady? - Spytał Harry.

\- Bez niewybaczalnych. - Odpowiedział Snape, z którego twarzy nie schodził ironiczny uśmiech. - Ukłońcie się sobie. Zaczynacie na trzy. - Polecił.

Potter skłonił się, czekając, aż Draco zrobił to samo. Zanim jednak profesor zaczął odliczać, Harry wzniósł różdżkę i nadal będąc w skłonie zaatakował.

Blondyn przeleciał kilka metrów rozbijając się na ławce Seamusa i Deana. Nie był to jednak koniec, bo Potter rzucił następne dwa zaklęcia. Jedno podpaliło na ślizgonie szatę, a drugie ponownie poderwało go w powietrze i rzuciło tym razem na ścianę. Dociskając do niej tak, jak wcześniej Blaisa, w przedziale Sloughorna.

Hermiona dostrzegła czerwony błysk przy jego uchu, a Harry błyskawicznie odwrócił sie, zablokował zaklęcie drętwoty, rzucone przez nauczyciela i zaatakował transmutując biurko w coś, na kształt byka, który zaszarżował, na nowego przeciwnika.

\- Myślę, że wystarczy. - Usłyszeli głos Snapa. Nauczyciel rozproszył czar rzucony na biurko, więc sam Harry machną różdżką, z której wyleciał strumień wody, gasząc szaty Malfoya. Zaraz też siła trzymająca blondyna pod ścianą puściła, bo zwalił się na podłogę.

\- Crabe, Goyle, zabierzcie Draco do skrzydła szpitalnego. - Polecił opiekun ślizgonów. - Aha. Minus dziesięć punktów, panie Potter, za spowodowanie poważnych obrażeń u innego ucznia. Proszę usiąść. - Powiedział, odwracając się do klasy.

* * *

\- Czy ktoś powie mi, co tu było, nie tak? - Zapytał nauczyciel, gdy trójka ślizgonów, była już poza salą.

Nikt z uczniów nie odpowiedział, trwała pełna napięcia cisza, podczas której gryfoni i ślizgoni zgodnie zerkali na Pottera.

\- Zaatakował za szybko, nieuczciwie. - Powiedział w końcu Ron.

\- Źle. - Odciął natychmiast nauczyciel. - Błędem było to, że zgodził się na pojedynek. Reszta była wzorcowym pokazem walki z czarnym magiem. Natychmiastowe zwycięstwo i walka z następnym przeciwnikiem. Nie było tu miejsca na finezję, czy półśrodki. Dlatego gryfindor dostaje czterdzieści punktów, za choć jedną osobę w Hogwarcie, która rozumie co czeka was poza murami. -

W klasie trwała całkowita cisza, po części spowodowana tym, co ich nauczyciel powiedział o wojnie poza murami, a po części tym, że przyznał punkty gryfonom.

\- Taka postawa nie zmieni mojego nastawienia, profesorze. - Powiedział nagle Harry, akcentując ostatnie słowo.

\- Dobrze. Widzę w tobie więcej twojego ojca i wierz mi, pierwszy raz uznaję to za plus. - Odpowiedział Snape, a do klasy dodał. - Na następne zajęcie chcę od was stopę pergaminu, na temat walki z kilkoma czarnoksiężnikami. Możecie się rozejść, na dziś starczy -

* * *

\- Widziałaś Harrego? - Spytała Hermiona, w wspólnej sali, ale pytanie najwyraźniej nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych dla Ginny. - Dalej się złościsz? - Dodała widząc minę dziewczyny.

\- Twój Harry, przed pół godziny zabrał gdzieś Romildę i ciągnąc ją za rękę rozchichotaną, zniknęli poza pokój wspólny. - Wyjaśniła nieprzyjemnym tonem. - Ron chciał z tobą pomówić, ale chyba poszedł do dormitorium. - Dodała otwierając wydanie proroka wieczornego i chowając się za nim.

Starsza gryfonka stwierdziła, że sprawę z Ginny można zostawić. Najwyraźniej Weasley potrzebowała więcej czasu. Wchodząc po schodach zastanawiała się, o co może chodzić Ronowi, bo widzieli się na kolacji, gdzie Hermiona bezskutecznie wypatrywała Harrego, ale rozmawiała też z innymi, na temat dnia. Czyli głównie o pokazowej walce na obronie. Po lekcji Harry jakby specjalnie ociągał się, a potem mieli inne zajęcia i zniknął jej. Nie pojawił się też na kolacji, a teraz zniknął z tą Romildą. Ciekawiło ją co planuje Potter, ale też, czego może chcieć Ron.

\- Jestem, chciałeś podobno ze mną rozmawiać. - Powiedział wchodząc do dormitorium chłopaków, z jej roku.

\- Patrz. - Powiedział, rzucając jej pergamin. Jak się okazało, była to Mapa Huncwotów. – Nie ma go. Niby nie może chodzić, a zniknął z zamku. – Stwierdził, po czym wrócił do przekopywania kufra Harrego.

\- Co ty robisz? – Krzyknęła Hermiona.

\- Szukam informacji. Rozmawiałem z dyrektorem, który boi się, że Harry został opętany, przez Sama-wiesz-kogo. Lekcja Snapa tylko go w tym utwierdziła. Dyrektor twierdzi, że nie jest możliwym tak wielki przeskok w umiejętnościach, w tak krótkim czasie. – Wyjaśniał, jakby szpiegowanie najlepszego przyjaciela było czymś normalnym.

\- Ron, ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie. Dyrektor chciał włamać się do mojej głowy, by wyciągnąć informacje. Nie zapytał nawet o nie, tylko od razu wszedł do mojej głowy. Tak nie robi ktoś, kto się martwi o inną osobę. – Próbowała mu przemówić do rozumu, ale nic to nie dało.

\- Czułem, że wybierzesz jego. – Odpowiedział, a ona pomyślała, że może Weasley jest pod Imperio.

\- Nikogo nie wybieram, ciebie też bym nie szpiegowała. – Powiedziała, by przekonać go do swojego pomysłu.

\- Jasne, ale jak nie zamierzasz pilnować mapy, to oddaj, muszę wiedzieć, kiedy będzie się zbliżał. –

Hermiona prychnęła i spojrzała na mapę. Faktycznie nie znalazła Harrego, ale to nie musiało znaczyć, że jest poza szkołą. Mógł być, w Pokoju Życzeń, albo Komnacie Tajemnic, a sądząc po tym, że zabrał Romildę pewnie są w Pokoju, bo po co miałby ją zabierać do Komnaty. Pora sprawdzić, co on robił z tą dziewczyną. Ruszyła do wyjścia, zabierając mimo protestów Rona mapę.

* * *

Całą drogę na siódme piętro starała się intensywnie wymyślić, co też Harry miał do powiedzenia Pannie Vane i usilnie nie dopuszczała do siebie myśli, że chodzi o coś innego.

Gdy weszła na właściwy korytarz, odkryła, że drzwi do pokoju są na miejscu, a powinny być niewidoczne.

Ostrożnie chwyciła za klamkę i otworzyła je.

Pokój, który jej się ukazał, był luksusowo urządzonym salonem, z wielką kanapą, barkiem na kółkach i kominkiem. Okna pokazywały wspaniały widok na góry. Ściany i podłoga z ciemnego drewna, uzupełniane meblami z czarnego drewna, polerowanego na wysoki połysk i okutego patynowanym złotem tworzyły w jej głowie obraz domku w górach.

Już miała zrobić krok na przód, gdy z kanapy usłyszała przeciągły jęk Romildy. Zadziałała instynktownie dobywając różdżkę i ruszając do przodu.

Po kilku krokach była w stanie zajrzeć na kanapę, gdzie rozebrany do pasa leżał Harry i znacznie bardziej rozebrana Romilda.

Dziewczyna miała na sobie, tylko czarne majtki z błyszczącego materiału. Jedna z rąk Harrego dociskała ją do siebie w dość zaborczy sposób, a druga wędrowała po pośladkach młodej gryfonki.

Hermiona stała jak sparaliżowana, patrząc jak Zielonooki całuje szyję Romildy, a ta wygina szyję i ponownie jęczy, bynajmniej nie z bólu, jak założyła pierwotnie. Już chciała uciec, kiedy dziewczyna otworzyła oczy, pisnęła i porwała zza głowy Harrego poduszkę, siadając i zasłaniając nią swoje piersi.

\- Hermiono chcesz dołączyć, czy wolisz popatrzeć? – Spytał rozbawionym głosem Potter, a ona oblała się rumieńcem. Szybko jednak jej twarz przybrała wściekły wyraz.

\- Czy ty… Co zami… - Zaczęła, ale nie wiedziała jak zacząć wyrażać to co czuła. W końcu wzięła głęboki oddech i spytała. – Naprawdę? Ona? –

\- No cóż, była pod ręką, a nie chciało mi się szukać nikogo innego. – Odpowiedział beztrosko.

\- Ejj, ja tu jestem. – Powiedziała z oburzeniem Romilda.

\- Jesteś, ale powiedziałem ci uczciwie, że nie zależy mi na niczym więcej, niż na zabawie. Ty za to możesz się chwalić, że wybraniec się z Toba zabawia, jakkolwiek sobie to nazwiesz. Pamiętaj, że trwa do tego czasu, aż robisz co każę, albo mi się nie znudzisz, więc dla twojego dobra, radzę wybrać kłamstwo, które da ci możliwość ucieczki. Nie dbam o swoją reputację, więc możesz powiedzieć cokolwiek. – Odwrócił ponownie twarz do Hermiony i podczas gdy Vane zrobiła nie do końca udaną zranioną dumę, dodał. – Więc jak? Dołączasz, patrzysz, czy wychodzisz? –

\- Wychodzę. – Powiedziała krótko i ruszyła do drzwi. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale gdy usłyszała rozchichotany pisk dziewczyny, poczuła pieczenie w oczach, a na korytarzu z jej twarzy pociekły autentyczne łzy.


	13. Chapter 13

Dziękuję, za komentarze i wyświetlenia i dodanie do ulubionych i obserwowanych.

Mam nadzieję, że te niecałe 6k słów, da wam tyle radości ile mi.

Następny rozdział najprawdopodobniej za tydzień. W weekend muszę przygotować prezentację na szkolenie, poniedziałek i wtorek mam wyjazdowe szkolenie i nie wiem ile będę miał czasu na pisanie.

Pozdrawiam wszystkich wiernych czytających i życzę smacznego.

* * *

 **ps. Ten rozdział jest ekstremalnie 18+**

* * *

Rozdział 13

* * *

\- Czemu masz taką minę? – Spytała Ginny, dosiadając się do Hermiony w pokoju wspólnym. – Nie przeszło mi to, że wybierasz przyjaźń Harrego, zamiast naszej, ale widzę, że coś jest nie tak. Od dwóch dni, z nikim nie rozmawiasz, albo siedzisz w bibliotece, albo w swoim pokoju. Jak już usiądziesz w pokoju wspólnym, to wpatrujesz się w ogień, jak zahipnotyzowana. – Wyjaśniła, ale nie mogła powiedzieć nic więcej, bo starsza gryfona rzuciła się jej na szyję, wtulając się mocno w szyję.

Ginny poczuła jak łzy przyjaciółki moczą jej ramie.

Trwało to dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu rudowłosa odsunęła ją odrobinę i zapytała.

\- Co „On" zrobił? – Czekała kilkanaście sekund, ale widząc, że nie będzie reakcji dodała. – Weź się w garść, jesteś w Domu Lwa, a nie jakimś płaczliwym wężem. –

\- To czemu węże tak rzadko płaczą, kiedy lwy ciągle mają powód do łez? – Spytała retorycznie Hermiona, ale Ginny ucieszyła się, że udało jej się wydobyć z niej głos.

\- Ponawiam, co zrobił ten… - Powstrzymała się od określenia Harrego tak jak zamierzała.

\- W sumie to nic. Całował się z dość słabo ubraną Romildą. – Odpowiedział cicho.

\- Kpisz ze mnie? – Twarz rudej dziewczyny wykrzywił grymas złości i zawodu. – Ale czemu się tym tak przejęłaś? –

Hermiona zrobiła przerażoną minę. Nie chciała kłamać, bo Ginny najwyraźniej zaczynała rozumieć, ale bała się powiedzieć jej prawdę. W końcu rozejrzała się po pokoju, sprawdzając kto jest w pobliżu.

\- Ginny przepraszam. – Zaczęła i opowiedziała jej o tym, jak Harry zaczął ją całować w pociągu, w swoim łóżku, jak szeptał do niej, jak spetryfikował ją w jej łazience.

\- I po tym nadal mu ufasz? – Zapytała z niedowierzaniem rudowłosa. – Zwłaszcza po tej łazience? –

\- Nie zrobił nic, a mógł. Mógł zrobić i wymazać mi pamięć. – Powiedział, ale już rozumiała, że to błąd.

\- A skąd pewność, że tego nie zrobił? –

\- Nie mam takiej pewności Ginny. Czuję, że nie zrobiłby tego. – Odpowiedziała cicho.

\- Czy ty się w nim zakochujesz? Myślałam, że podoba Ci się mój brat. – Zapytała najmłodsza z Weasleyów.

\- Bo tak było, ale Ron, jest taki nieśmiały, mało pewny siebie. Zachowanie Harrego było tak odmienne, od moich wyobrażeń, o relacji, jaką można mieć z chłopakiem, że pociągało mnie to. A potem zrozumiałam coś innego. Rozgryzłam co on planuje i… - Przygryzła wargę. – Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Wybacz. Chcę, żeby on mi zaufał, żeby miał kogoś, kto go wesprze mimo wszystko, a nie odzyskam jego zaufania, zdradzając to co on chce zachować w tajemnicy. –

\- Ok. Nie rozumiem dlaczego on tak postępuje, ale rozumiem twoje zachowanie. Nie odpowiedziałaś mi. Zakochałaś się w nim? – Ciągnęła Ginny.

Hermiona popatrzyła na nią wystraszonymi oczami.

\- Tak. – Odpowiedział jednym słowem, czekając na wybuch.

Najwyraźniej się przeliczyła, bo ruda, tylko pokiwała powoli głową.

\- Ok. Gdyby zachowywał się normalnie, to pewnie była bym zła, ale obecnie nie chcę z nim być. Nie odstraszył ciebie, ale na mnie podziałało. Mam tylko nadzieję, że cię nie skrzywdzi. – Powiedziała w końcu. – Nie patrz tak na mnie. Ja nie byłabym gotowa stać przy nim wobec wszystkich i mimo wszystko. Nie wiem, czy to wynik waszej przyjaźni, ale jeśli jedna z nas miałaby go nawrócić na dobrą stronę, to chyba ty masz więcej determinacji. – Dodała ledwo mówiąc, z powodu duszącego uścisku, jakim obdarzyła ją Granger.

* * *

W sobotni poranek Ron obudził się, stosunkowo wcześnie, ale coś nie pozwalało mu spać. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że to co odczuwał jako lekki ucisk na klatce piersiowej, było w rzeczywistości zwiniętym wężem.

Helian trzymała w paszczy niewielki zwój pergaminu, który upuściła na jego ciało i spełzła z niego, znikając za kotarą.

„Wiem kiedy zajrzałeś, do moich rzeczy. Zrób to jeszcze raz. Sprawdź mnie."

Pismo było równe i zupełnie nie przypominało pisma Harrego, ale mimo to wiedział co, kto przysłał wiadomość, pomijając fakt, kto ją dostarczył.

* * *

\- Patrz co ten wariat mi podrzucił. – Powiedział do Hermiony na śniadaniu. – Tylko ty tam byłaś Hermiono. – Dodał oskarżycielsko.

\- To nie pismo Harrego. – Odpowiedziała obojętnym tonem. Jej relacje z Ronem bardzo straciły od incydentu, w sypialni chłopaków. – A poza tym, czy ty mnie oskarżasz o coś? –

\- Nie mam dowodów. – Powiedział nakładając sobie jajecznicę.

\- O co wam tym razem poszło? – Zapytała Ginny, siadając naprzeciw. – Od pięciu minut piorunujecie się wzrokiem jak bazyliszki. –

\- Twój bart oskarżył mnie, że powiedziałam Harremu, o jego pracy pozalekcyjnej, którą wykonuje dla dyrektora. – Powiedziała wściekłą Hermiona.

\- Bo tylko ona wiedziała, a dziś dostałem tą wiadomość. – Odciął się Ron, pokazując siostrze wiadomość.

\- To nie pismo Harrego. – Powiedział tak jak Hermiona. – Poza tym, od wczoraj wieczora jest w skrzydle szpitalnym. Nic mu nie jest. – Dodała specjalnie ze względu na Hermionę. Ronowi już chyba nie zależało na informacji, co przyjęła ze smutkiem. – Z tego co usłyszałam, wybrał się tam sam i po prostu został na noc. -

\- Mógł kogoś zmusić, do napisania. Dostarczył to jego cholerny wąż. – Warknął Ron, jakby była to powszechna wiadomość, a one robiły mu na złość, nie uwzględniając jej.

\- No to poskarż się dyrektorowi. – Poradziła Ginny, która miała podobne co Hermiona obiekcje do jego zadania.

\- Tak, zrobię. – Dodał skupiając się na dokańczaniu jajecznicy.

* * *

Kilkanaście minut później, przez Wielką Salę rozszedł się dźwięk westchnienia, który rozpoczął się obok drzwi, a zakończył w okolicach stołu. Większość głów spoglądała w stronę drzwi wejściowych, w których stał Harry Potter, podpierając się lewą ręką na srebrnej lasce. Na jego twarzy gościł, ten specyficzny uśmiech, jaki większość dziewczyn zaczęła uważać za bardzo seksowny. Szedł powoli przestawiając nogi, w stronę swojego zwyczajowego miejsca już miejsca przy stole.

\- Co tam Ronald? – Zapytał głośno, gdy usiadł i zaczął nakładać sobie jedzenie. – Dostałeś moją wiadomość? –

\- Dostałem. – Odwarknął zapytany.

\- To dobrze. Tak dla twojej wiadomości, to przekaż dyrektorowi, że dając ci instrukcje powinien nauczyć cię diagnozowania zaklęć ochronnych. Większość, z nich ma podwójne działanie, nie tylko ochronne, ale i informujące. Musisz długo jeszcze ćwiczyć, zanim nauczysz się włamywać do mojego kufra. – Mówił dalej beztrosko, nie zaważając na pytające spojrzenia ludzi będących wokół, a na czerwieniejącą twarz Weasleya.

\- Widzę, że już chodzisz. Latanie było bardziej efektowne, nie musiałbyś używać miotły na meczu. – Powiedział Ron, dziwnie przyjaznym głosem, próbując zmienić temat.

Harry zignorował Rona i zwrócił się do rudzielca siedzącego znacznie bliżej niż jej brat.

\- A właśnie. Ginny chcesz moją miotłę na mecze? – Powiedział biorąc kęs chleba razowego. – Nie zamierzam grać, w tym roku, dobrze, by nowy szukający miał najlepszy sprzęt. –

\- Nie potrzebuję jałmużny. – Warknęła dziewczyna, ale nie zrobiło to wrażenia na kruczowłosym.

\- A gdzie mowa o jałmużnie? Ale powiem inaczej, skoro moja pomoc tak ci przeszkadza. – Mówił nadal tym irytującym wszechwiedzącym głosem. – Albo obiecasz mi teraz, że będziesz grała na pozycji szukającego i wykorzystasz moją miotłę, lub jakąkolwiek inną błyskawicę, albo nie zrezygnuję z roli kapitana i sprawię, że gryfindor przegra. Ok? –

\- McGonagall na to nie pozwoli. – Powiedział Ron teraz już purpurowy.

\- To jak Ginny? Komu uwierzysz? – Zapytał uśmiechając się i ignorując kompletnie jej brata.

\- Wezmę twoją miotłę, ale nie oczekuj nic w zamian. – Powiedziała cichym głosem pełnym furii, szybko też wstała i wyszła, a za nią pognał Ron.

* * *

\- Zabawni są, prawda. – Powiedział Harry, patrząc za wychodzącym rodzeństwem.

\- Teraz ze mną rozmawiasz? – Spytała Hermiona, do której najwyraźniej mówił.

\- Nigdy nie przestałem, to ty wyglądałaś na kogoś, kto potrzebuje czasu. – Odpowiedział odwracając się, w jej stronę.

\- Fakt, potrzebowałam. Może dalej potrzebuję? Dlaczego decydujesz za mnie? – Zapytała cicho i po raz kolejny żałowała tego co powiedziała.

Harry przysunął się do niej i wyszeptał pochylając.

\- Bo ktoś, kto odgadł co zamierzam i broni mojej tajemnicy, mimo iż jestem skórwysynem, zasługuje na to by mieć ze mną kontakt. – Odsunął się i z uśmiechem obserwował jej zaszokowanie. – Wiem wiele Hermiono. Poza tym, nie wyglądałaś, jakbyś miała się przełamać i zacząć rozmowę sama. –

\- Skąd wiesz, o tym co powiedziałeś. Mówiłam tylko Ginny i jestem cholernie pewna, że nie było cię w pobliżu. – Powiedziała nadal ściszonym głosem, ale tym razem, nie z zakłopotaniem, ale z złością. Zastanawiała się, przy tym ile jeszcze wie.

\- Magia Hermiono, magia. – Powiedział rozbawiony. – W tym magicznym zamku, tylko pod magiczną osłoną możesz być pewnym, że nie zostaniesz podsłuchana. – Wyjaśnił.

\- Czemu mnie podsłuchujesz? – Powiedziała będąc coraz bardziej wściekłą.

\- Chcesz porozmawiać szczerze? – Spytał.

\- Była by to miła odmiana. – Powiedziała z rezygnacją.

\- Zabawne. Zawsze jestem szczery, po prostu nie mówię ci wszystkiego. Jedno nie wyklucza drugiego. – Dodał wstając. – Idziesz? – Zapytał, gdy ona nie ruszyła z miejsca.

\- Gdzie? Przecież możesz otoczyć nas zaklęciami tutaj. – Powiedziała.

\- Mogę, ale nie podoba mi się atmosfera tego miejsca. Znam przyjemniejszy pokój. – Odpowiedział i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

* * *

Po dotarciu pod pokój życzeń, zastali drzwi na ścianie. Potter nie zwalniając otworzył je i wszedł do środka.

Hermiona natomiast zatrzymała się przed nimi. Co będzie w środku? Musiała sama przed sobą przyznać, że się boi. Harry co prawda ledwo chodził i to o lasce. Przez ten tydzień, tak się przyzwyczaiła, do jego latania, że zapomniała kiedy miał odzyskać władzę w nogach. Zapomnieli chyba wszyscy, z tego co zauważyła w wielkiej Sali. Jego lewitacja była do niego tak naturalna, nadawała mu aury niezwykłości, powagi, a do tego on nie robił z tego, żadnego widowiska i wydawało się to tak łatwe dla niego.

Kilka osób próbowało zrobić to samo, ale nikomu się nie udało odkryć zaklęcia. Nawet pytany o to profesor Flitwick nie miał pojęcia, jakim czarem posługuję się Harry. Kiedy leciał jego magia pulsowała tak, że roztaczał wokół siebie dziwną aurę.

Zebrała swoją odwagę i ruszyła do wnętrza, które okazało się tym samym salonem, w którym znalazła jego i Romildę.

\- Napijesz się, czegoś? – Zapytał zielonooki siedząc w wielkim fotelu.

\- Piwo kremowe? – Spytała, nie wiedząc jaki ma w zasadzie wybór. Usiadła w fotelu naprzeciw i zastanawiała się od czego zacząć, ale Harry rozwiązał ten problem za nią.

\- Możesz już pytać, o co chcesz. Nie na wszystko odpowiem. – Powiedział, machnął ręką i w jego dłoń wleciała lampka z winem, nie wylewając nawet kropli, a przed Hermioną zawisła butelka kremowego piwa.

\- Jak nauczyłeś się magii bezróżdżkowej? – Spytała o to co najbardziej ją intrygowało.

\- Hmm… Na pierwsze pytanie nie mogę udzielić ci odpowiedzi. – Powiedział uśmiechając się w duchu, że powtarza słowa Dumbledora, z Sali szpitalnej, po jego walce z Querellem. – Mogę spróbować cię tego nauczyć, ale nie gwarantuje tego, że ci się uda. Problem polega na tym, że sam nie wiem do końca co wyzwoliło we mnie tą zmianę. Mam swoje przypuszczenia, ale zdradzając ci je, zamknę przed tobą tą drogę. –

\- Dobrze, pomyślę, czy chcę się uczyć. – Odpowiedziała, nie chcąc mówić, że tak naprawdę, będzie myśleć, czy chce mieć Harrego za nauczyciela. – Powiesz mi dlaczego zostałeś tak mocno ranny? –

\- Bez szczegółów. – Zaznaczył, a gdy ona kiwnęła głową, kontynuował. – Mój nauczyciel odprawił nade mną. Zaznaczę, że wbrew mojej woli. Dość mroczny rytuał. Skutkiem tego rytuału było obrażenia, które widziałaś na zdjęciach. Ma on też pozytywne działanie, ale nie mogę powiedzieć więcej. –

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć kim jest ten nauczyciel? – Spytała, po tym jak przetrawiła poprzednie informacje.

\- Nie. Powiem ci tylko, że jak już zabiję Voldemorta i jakimś cudem przeżyje, on będzie moim następnym celem. On jest diabłem, a Voldemort to tylko pomniejszy demon, jeśli chodzi o skalę zła. Zrobił rzeczy, przy których czyny obecnego Czarnego Pana wydają się zabawą w piaskownicy. Niestety, zanim zdążyłem go poznać, związałem się niechcący kilkoma przysięgami. – Wyjaśnił. – Dlatego chwilowo jest on dla mnie nietykalny. –

Hermiona milczała prze kilka minut, a Potter cierpliwie czekał.

\- Czy ty czujesz coś do mnie? – Zapytała bardzo cicho, jakby liczyła, że nie usłyszy.

W odpowiedzi Harry wstał i chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do jej fotela.

\- Coś to bardzo nieodpowiednie słowo Hermiono. – Powiedział, pokazując jej jednocześnie, by wstała. – Myślę, że najdokładniej będzie powiedzieć, że cię kocham i to od dłuższego czasu. Chyba od tego momentu, gdy zrozumiałem jak dobra jesteś. Kiedy zajmowałaś się pomocą Hagridowi, a my cię zostawiliśmy. Ja cię zostawiłem, choć miałem gdzieś tego szczura. – Mówił gdy już wstała, a z każdym słowem zbliżał usta do jej. – Oddałbym dla ciebie życie. Właściwie to zamierzam to zrobić, choć liczę, że uda mi się przeżyć. Gdybyś powiedziała słowo, zostawiłbym wszystko, cały świat czarodziejów, mugoli. Wszystko, byle byś była bezpieczna. – Zakończył i pocałowała ją w usta. Nie tak jak ostatnio, ten pocałunek był bardzo delikatny, właściwie bez jakiejkolwiek namiętności, ale sprawił, że ugięły się pod nią kolana i straciwszy równowagę upadła na fotel.

Zaraz jednak poderwała się i wpiła swoje usta w jego, całując go o wiele mocniej, intensywniej niż on ją. Po dobrych kilku minutach, gdy ich włosy były już potargane, a koszule nie do końca wyglądały tak jak nakazywał regulamin, oderwali się od siebie.

\- Harry, ja też cie kocham. Zrozumiałam to dopiero ostatnio, ale od dawna czułam do ciebie coś, czego nie umiałam nazwać. Myślałam, że kocham cię jak brata, ale to było coś więcej. – Powiedziała trzymając go za przód koszuli, jakby nie zamierzała go nigdy więcej wypuścić.

Harry zaśmiała się smutno.

\- Szkoda będzie wymazać ci te wspomnienia. – Powiedział, a w jego oczach widać było prawdziwy smutek.

Dziewczyna wypuściła jego koszulę i cofnęła się o krok, ponownie wpadając w fotel.

\- Nie. – Powiedziała słabym głosem. – Nie chcę tego. –

\- Ja też. Ale nie mam wyjścia. Nadal mam do wykonania zadanie. Nadal muszę zabić Voldemorta. – Powiedział rozpinając swoją koszulę i rzucając ją na swój fotel. – Pomyśl, co by było, gdy się o nas dowiedział i udałoby mu się ciebie porwać? –

\- Nie musimy tego rozgłaszać. Możemy spotykać się w ukryciu. – Powiedział, rozumiejąc co ma na myśli, ale nie chcąc oddać tego co było między nimi. Poza tym widok jego ciała bez koszuli, działał na nią otumaniająco.

\- A jak ukryjesz swoje emocje, widząc mnie z Romildą, albo z Cho, albo jeszcze inną dziewczyną? –

\- Nie zamierzasz z nimi skończyć? – Spytała słabym głosem, już rozumiejąc, że nie może. – Powiesz mi choć jaki masz plan na pokonanie Voldemorta? –

\- Nie mam planu. Zasadniczo, jak już utwierdzę, go, że jestem do szpiku kości indywidualistą, nie koniecznie dobrym, to liczę, że się ze mną skontaktuje. Albo zachęcę go do przejrzenia moich wspomnień i zamknę w pułapce, w której więziłem Snapa, albo oboje zginiemy. – Powiedział. – Przepowiednia, o tym, że jeden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje, to brednia. Podejrzewam, że nasze życia są powiązane. Więc albo on zabije mnie i sam umrze, albo odwrotnie. –

\- A co z nami? – Dodała, dostrzegając, że Harry siedzi w swoim fotelu i właśnie ściąga spodnie.

\- Nie ma na razie nas. Jak przeżyje to może będzie razem. Teraz mogę ci obiecać, że twoje wspomnienia będą wracały, gdy przyjedziesz do tego pokoju. – Pokiwała głową, a on mówił dalej. – Ale pewnie po jednym dwóch razach sama poprosisz, by to skończyć. –

\- Myślisz, że nie wytrzymam i nie zrozumiem tego, co musisz zrobić. – Zapytała.

\- Tak. Ja nie zniósłbym widoku z kimś innym. Dlatego próbowałem cię odepchnąć, przestraszyć, byś nie czuła tego co ja bym czuł na twoim miejscu. – Harry siedział teraz w samych bokserkach.

\- Nie wyobrażam sobie co to dla ciebie. Skoro kochasz mnie, a robisz to z nimi. – Powiedziała po chwili.

\- Fizyczna przyjemność pozostaje taka sama. Podniecenie, dreszcz skóry, pod wpływem dotyku, brak tylko tego otumanienia zmysłów, które sprawia, że się odlatuje. – Mówił, z tym swoim ironicznym uśmiechem. – Nie oburzaj się, wolę kilka minut spędzonych na całowaniu ciebie, niż dwie godziny spędzone z Romildą, na robieniu innych rzeczy. Powinnaś kiedyś spróbować czegoś więcej, niż tylko całowania. – Powiedział, wywołując zdrowy rumienieć na jej twarzy.

\- Zastanawiasz się, czy spróbować, uderzyć mnie, czy po prostu wyjść? – Spytał po chwili.

\- Tak. Z tym, że wyjście na razie przeważa. – Odpowiedziała.

\- Dobrze. Przestanę cię dręczyć tym tematem. – Powiedział wstając. – Wstań i rozbierz się do bielizny. – Polecił innym głosem. Twardym, zimnym.

\- Co? – Poderwała się, z różdżką w dłoni.

\- To co powiedziałem Hermiono. Pora na twoją pierwszą lekcję bycia wolą. – Wyjaśnił i machnął kilka razy ręką.

Meble odleciały na boki, drewniana podłoga zmieniła się pod ich nogami w skórzane maty i zrozumiała, że zamierza coś z nią ćwiczyć, ale czemu powiedział, o lekcji bycia wolnym? I dlaczego musiała się rozebrać?

\- Wyjaśnisz? – Poprosiła, ale zamiast odpowiedzi, wykonał dwa następne gesty dłonią i nad kominkiem pojawiły się dwa stojaki, z czterema tarczami nad każdym.

\- Ćwiczymy asertywność pod wpływem stresu. Wydajemy sobie na zmianę polecenia. Polecenia mają być zgodne z naszymi pragnieniami, a sprzeczne z pragnieniami przeciwnika. Możesz się zgodzić i wykonać polecenie. Możesz mnie powstrzymać, przed wymuszeniem na siłę tego co poleciłem. Albo możesz odmówić. Nie oszukujemy siebie i sami odejmujemy sobie punkty, gdy zrobimy, coś czego nie chcemy zrobić, coś wbrew sobie. A żeby cię zmotywować, przegrany, spędzi godzinę na wykonywaniu poleceń zwycięzcy. Wszystkich, czy będzie to nagie bieganie po szkole, bycie lokajem, masażystą stóp, czy dziki seks w łazience prefektów. – Przestawił, jej zasady gry. Skinął głową, strącając sobie jedną z tarcz. – Mam ochotę zedrzeć z ciebie wszystko, a wbrew sobie poleciłem ci zostać w bieliźnie. – Wyjaśnił. – Więc ponawiam. Rozbierz się do bielizny. – Polecił ruszając w jej stronę.

Dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę i postawiła przed sobą tarczę, myśląc gorączkowo, co zrobić. Z jednej strony, strasznie się bała, ale z drugiej czuła, że on nie zrobi nic co, by ją naprawdę skrzywdziło. No i był uczciwy, bo odjął sobie punkt, przyznając się do swoich pragnień.

Jej tarcza, zatrzymała go tylko na sekundę.

\- Stój. – Powiedział szybko, grając na czas, a Harry o dziwo się zatrzymał. – Nie rozbiorę, ale pozwolę tobie zdjąć moją bluzkę i spodnie, pod warunkiem, że będziesz miał zamknięte oczy i obiecasz, nie próbować zdąć, nic więcej. – Zastanawiała się, czy to zadziała. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, kolejna tarcza Harrego została roztrzaskana, tym razem nie trudził się, nawet w podnoszenie dłoni w jej stronę.

Podszedł do niej, położył obie dłonie na jej talii i zamknął oczy. Jego dłonie przyciągnęły ją do niego, tak, że ich ciała przylegały w całości do siebie. Czuła jak delikatnie przesuwa się, w kierunku, jej pupy. Jedna ręka przesunęła się w górę, pomiędzy jej łopatki, druga w dół na pośladki.

\- Oj. – Powiedział z łobuzerskim tonem. – Te spodnie, nie mają zapięcia z tyłu. –

\- Harry. – Powiedziała z nutą groźby w głosie, ale czuła tak przyjemne mrowienie, pod wpływem jego dotyku, że wcale nie chciałaby, by przestawał. On miał rację, robienie innych rzeczy niż całowanie, mogło być naprawdę miłe.

Obie dłonie gryfona znalazły się, na jej pośladkach, a sam chłopak ukląkł, przed nią. Spojrzała na niego, cały czas miał zamknięte oczy, ale uśmiechał się i to tak, że wyglądał na naprawdę szczęśliwego. Przesunął dłonie po jej biodrach do przodu i zabrał się, za rozpinanie guzików, w jej dżinsach. Potem delikatnie i bardzo wolno, rozchylił jej spodnie, a jego dłonie zjechały w dół, aby pierwsze zdjąć jej buty.

Odrobinę żałowała, że nie może usiąść, bo jego nogi się pod nią chwiały, czuła jego oddech na swoim podbrzuszu. Kiedy była już bez butów, dłonie Harrego ponownie powędrowały w górę, nie odrywając się od jej nóg, nawet na sekundę. Sama zamknęła oczy i rozkoszowała się jego dotykiem. Nie miała pojęcia gdzie, się tego nauczył i z iloma dziewczynami musiał ćwiczyć. Była odrobinę zazdrosna i zła, że nie uczył się, tego z nią, ale z drugiej strony gdyby oboje nie mieli żadnego doświadczenia, to było by dużo niezręczności, a tak czuła, że pewne partie jej ciała płoną.

W tym czasie, gdy ona toczyła wewnętrzną walkę, pomiędzy całkowitym oddaniu się rozkoszy dotyku, a zachowaniem świadomości, on dotarł ponownie w okolicę jej bioder. Ujął górę dżinsów i zaczął powoli zsuwać je w dół. Widziała jak starał się, nie dotykać bezpośrednio jej skóry, jakby się, z nią droczył, podpuszczał, bo sama wiedziała, że by się jej to podobało. Celowo pozbawiał ją tego dotyku, za to jego oddech, czuła w tuż nad górą swoich majtek. Czuła jak wciąga jej zapach i muska ustami jej brzuch, czuła też, że robi się naprawdę wilgotna. Z jednej strony bała się, by tego nie zobaczył, a z drugiej wydawało jej się, że jemu o to właśnie chodzi.

Uwolnił jej nogi, z materiału spodni i tym razem jego dłonie, zachłannie ściskały jej ciało, gdy wracały do góry. Zatrzymały się, na pośladkach, gdy on podnosił się, z kolan i ponownie przyciskał swoje ciało do jej. Czuła jego członka na swoim ciele, był całkiem sztywny, bo nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, by mógł być jeszcze bardziej napięty. Podobało jej się, że nie tylko ją podnieca to co się dzieje, a fakt, że Harry nie okazywał, żadnych śladów krępacji, swoim podnieceniem, ośmieli ją bardziej, tak że sama naparła na niego swoim ciałem kładąc mu dłonie na plecach i przyciągając do siebie, by być najbliżej jak potrafiła. By czuć go całego.

Zaraz jednak odsunął ją od siebie, tylko odrobinę, a jego dłonie, wjechały pod jej bluzę. Czuła jak przesuwają się po plecach i boku, podnosząc materiał coraz wyżej. Poczuła na szyi jego usta, ale zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć pocałunkiem, zmusił ją do podniesienia rąk, by umożliwić mu zdjęcie bluzki.

Jedna z jego dłoni, zjechała po jej szyi, na dekolt, zatrzymała się jednak tuż nad piersiami. Jej bluzka odleciała w bok, a Harry zgrabnym ruchem obrócił ją plecami do siebie. Jedną dłoń położył na jej brzuchu, dociskając jej ciało do siebie. Czuła do na swoich pośladkach i nie myśląc wiele sama wysunęła je bardziej w tył, poruszając na boki i ocierając się o niego.

Drugą dłoni trzymał na jej szyi, tak jakby chciał ją dusić, z tym że był to delikatny dotyk. Podnosił jej brodę do góry i całował dok szyi, ucho, ramię. Nie pozwolił jej okręcić głowy, by oddać pocałunek, więc jedyne co mogła zrobić to jedną dłonią mocną dociskała jego, tą która była na brzuchu, a drugą wyciągnęła do tyłu, by w miarę możliwości dotykać jego ciała.

\- Mogę już otworzyć oczy? – Wyszeptał w jej ucho, a ona skinęła głową, bo nie ufała swojemu głosowi.

Natychmiast pożałowała swojej decyzji, bo odsunął się od niej tak szybko, jakby uciekał.

\- Podobało ci się? – Spytał, gdy odwróciła się od niego. Jego wzrok zachłannie pożerał jej ciało. Z jednej strony czuła się naga, ale z drugiej czuła się piękna, widząc z jakim pożądaniem na nią patrzył. Przygryzła wargę, bo jej ciało nadal drżało, więc potwierdziła samym skinieniem głową.

Uśmiech Harrego powiedział jej, że spodobała mu się jej odpowiedz, a może chodziło o tą wargę. Kolejna jego tarcza roztrzaskała się, ciekawe na co miał ochotę, albo czemu się oparł.

\- W takim razie uderz mnie. – Polecił, błyskawicznie zmieniając postawę. Rozstawił nogi, wysuwając jedną do przodu i przenosząc na nią ciężar ciała, jednocześnie jego ręce wniosły się, aby osłonić twarz.

Hermiona poczuła od razu, że nastąpiła zmiana. Skończył się moment przyjemności i wrócili do zadania, ale może i to da się zmienić na coś przyjemniejszego. Zanim skończyła myśleć poczuła pól w prawej nodze i lewym ramieniu. Upadła na matę, a Harry docisnął boleśnie jej ciało do podłogi, wykręcając jej rękę.

\- Odklep, albo wyrwę ci ramię z barku. – Powiedział i gryfona wiedziała, że nie żartuje. Odklepała w matę natychmiast i tak jak myślała puścił ją i odsunął się by wstać.

Podniosła się i rozejrzała za swoją różdżką, ale nie mogła jej znaleźć.

\- Oddaj mi różdżkę, bo jak inaczej mam zniszczyć tarczę. – Stwierdziła po chwili.

\- Czemu chcesz ja zniszczyć? – Zapytał przywołując różdżkę do swojej dłoni. – I czemu nie zrobisz tego bez różdżki? To proste, każdy skrzat domowy to potrafi. –

Wściekłość uderzyła jej do głowy.

\- Bo nie chciałam odklepywać, zmusiłeś mnie do zrobienia czegoś, czego nie chciałam. – Powiedziała i spojrzała na tarczę. Skupiła się na swojej magii, w taki sposób w jaki rzuca się zaklęcie tłukące, wykonała gest dłonią, po czym nabrała gwałtownie powietrza, bo jej tarcza rozpadła się na kilka kawałków.

\- Twoje polecenie. – Powiedział nie komentując w żaden sposób jej dokonania, co sprawiło, że poczuła się źle. Liczyła na pochwałę. Z Drugiej strony jemu została jedna tarcza, a jej trzy. Wystarczyło polecić, mu zrobienie czegoś, czego nie będzie chciał zrobić, a wygra. Uśmiechnęła się, bo najprostszym rozwiązaniem, byłoby kazać mu rozbić swoją tarczę. Z innej strony miała jeszcze dwa polecenia w zapasie, więc może się zabawić jego kosztem.

\- Wyjaśnij mi jak mnie zaatakowałeś. To była za szybkie. – Poleciła, nie mogąc oprzeć się pokusie zdobycia nowej wiedzy.

\- Uderzyłem magią w twoje prawe kolano od tyłu, w lewe ramię od przodu, gdy obróciłaś się do mnie bokiem, doskoczyłem, pchnąłem cię i powaliłem wykręcając twoją rękę. Nic niezwykłego. – Wyjaśnił. – Rozbierz się do reszty. – Rozkazał.

Zastanowiła się szybko, nie chciała tego teraz robić, ale albo go posłucha, na co nie miała ochoty, albo powstrzyma, a nie miała na to większych szans. Podniosła rękę i kolejny raz skupiła się na tarczy, tym razem nic się nie stało. Spróbowała ponownie, tym razem wykonując poprawny gest. Tarcza roztrzaskała się, tak jak wcześniej. Zostały jej dwie.

\- Rozbij tarczę. – Poleciła szybko, będąc złą, że dała się tak łatwo wmanewrować, ale ku jej zdumieniu Harry uśmiechnął się i rozbił jej tarczę. Faktycznie rozzłościł ją i źle sformułowała polecenie. To była jej wina, a co najgorsze nagle z jej przewagi trzy do jednego zrobił się remis i teraz była jego kolej na wydanie polecenia.

Harry jednak przyglądał się jej wyczekująco, jakby na coś czekał. Tylko na co? Jego uśmiech sugerował, że już wygrał. Chyba nie myślał, że ona rozbije swoja tarczę, bo zrobiła przypadkiem coś, czego nie chciała. Z jednej strony miał rację i on rozbił dwie swoje, nie z powodu pomyłki, ale z tego, że robił coś wbrew sobie. Z drugiej strony była to jej decyzja, a ona nie uważała, że powinna rozbijać tarczę.

Musiała uczciwie przyznać się sobie, że boi się, co Harry mógł wymyślić, na tą godzinę gdy musiała by wypełniać jego polecenia. A może zrobiłby to czego ona chce, a po co nie miała ochoty sięgnąć. Jego dotyk na jej ciele, sprawiał, że pragnęła więcej i gdyby zażądał więcej, to chyba nie stawiałaby wielkiego oporu. Bała się jednak.

\- Twoja kolej. – Powiedziała w końcu, ale Harry uśmiechnął się w końcu i rozbił swoją tarczę.

\- Masz godzinę, w czasie, której zrobię wszystko, czego zażądasz. Wyjątkiem jest sytuacja, w której musiałbym złamać przysięgę, czy magiczny kontrakt. – Powiedział.

\- Wyjaśnij dlaczego rozbiłeś tarczę. – Poleciła i w pierwszym odruchu zaczęła sięgać po ubranie, ale uświadomiła sobie, że nie czuje się źle będąc przy nim w bieliźnie. Jego wcześniejszy dotyk był tak erotyczny, tak czuły i podniecający, że samo patrzenie, nie powodowało w niej już krępacji. Czuła się wolna i choć to dziwne, bezpieczna. Co jakiś czas miała przy nim ataki paniki, ale teraz czuła, że nic jej nie grozi. Wierzyła, że przez tą godzinę mogłaby tu biegać nago, a on bez jej rozkazu nie tknąłby jej palcem.

\- Bo chciałem, żebyś rozbiła swoją tarczę. Miałem plany wobec ciebie na tą godzinę, a żądając zadania, pokazałaś, że się nie złamiesz. Sprawiłaś, że moje pragnienie nie zostało zaspokojone. – Odpowiedział, a Hermiona po raz kolejny tego poranka poczuła, że jej policzki płoną.

\- Jakie miałeś plany? – Zapytała.

\- Muszę mówić? Może następnym razem ja wygram, a wtedy się przekonasz. – Zaproponował z błyskiem w oku.

\- Obiecaj mi, że przestaniesz gdy powiem dość, a pozwolę ci pokazać mi je teraz. – Odpowiedziała, przygryzając niepewnie wargę i dziwiąc się, samej sobie, że zaproponowała coś takiego.

\- Obiecuję. – Powiedział ruszając w jej stronę. – Zamknij oczy i nie otwieraj ich, aż powiem. – Powiedział zatrzymując się, tylko jeden krok przed nią, a gdy go posłuchała, poczuła jego dłonie na boku swojego ciała.

Delikatnie gładził jej ciało, obchodząc ją wokół, czuła pocałunki na ramionach, szyi, karku, łopatkach.

Pochylił się i poczuła jak z łatwością unosi ją na rękach. W pierwszym odruchu chciała otworzyć oczy, ale powstrzymała się, w końcu dała mu władzę, do momentu, aż powie dość. Jego polecenie było jasne.

Delikatne położył ją na czymś miękkim, zimnym i śliskim. Czuła, że leży obok niej, a jego usta pracowicie całowały jej dłoń. Po krótkim czasie przełożył jej rękę nad głowę i zajął się całowaniem dekoltu, schodząc coraz niżej, aż dotarł do piersi. Od dłuższego czasu, wywoływały one u niej kompleksy, bo dziewczyny z jej roku, już w poprzednie wakacje zaokrągliły się w tych regionach, a ona nadal posiadała piersi, niczym mała dziewczynka.

Harremu najwyraźniej to nie przeszkadzało, bo mimo, że w były w staniku, całował delikatnie net fragment, który z niego wystawał.

Ręka, na której się, nie podpierał w tym czasie masowała jej do, raz po zewnętrznej stronie, zbliżając się do pośladka, a raz po wewnętrznej, sprawiając, że cała się naprężała.

Usta zielonookiego po raz kolejny przesunęły się w dół, a cały chłopak przemieścił, się płynnie tak, że teraz leżał pomiędzy jej rozchylonymi nogami. Napięła się, tym razem z strachu, co będzie dalej. Czuła, że przestaje nad sobą panować i bała się, czy za chwilę będzie w stanie powiedzieć „Dość". Już teraz czuła, że gdyby to powiedziała, a on nie przestał, to chyba by pozwoliła mu działać.

Przesunął się niżej, całując ją po bieliźnie, jedną rękę miał przełożoną pod jej udem i masował jej bok, drugą delikatnie masował spód drugiej nogi, zbliżając się pośladka. W momencie, gdy jego usta dotknęły materiału bielizny w miejscu, pod którym znajdowała się jej łechtaczka, Hermiona jęknęła wyginając się bardziej i niemal brutalnie wpychając w jego twarz. Złapała go za włosy i przyciągnęła do sobie, a on nie przestawał jej całować.

Poczuła jak jego palce wsuwają się pod materiał majtek i jak przejeżdża w kciukiem, z pośladków w górę. Wolno odchylił jej bieliznę i pierwszy raz pocałował ją bezpośrednio, nie przez materiał.

Najpierw powoli, jakby sprawdzał, czy nie ucieknie, całował jej łechtaczkę, potem z coraz większą śmiałością zaczął ją lizać i ssać.

Hermiona nie mogła wytrzymać, bo nie dość, że Harry najwidoczniej doskonale wiedział, co robi, to jeszcze wszystko działa się tak, szybko. Miała właśnie zamiar zdjąć z siebie bieliznę, by ułatwić mu dostęp, gdy całe jej ciało, aż podskoczyło z mieszaniny bólu i przyjemności. Targnęły nią drgawki i chciała odsunąć się od niego, ale jego ręka, która spoczywała do tej pory na boku, przesunęła się błyskawicznie na brzuch. Przytrzymała ją, i kontynuował pieszczony, a ona drżała cała, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy z tego, jak głośno oddycha.

Trwało to może z pół minuty, ale gdy Harry w końcu, ją puścił opadła wyczerpana jak jakimś maratonie. Jej majtki była kompletnie mokre, po części od jej soków, a po części od śliny gryfona. Kompletnie jej to nie przeszkadzało.

Poczuła jak Harry przesuwa się do góry, kładąc się na niej i całując zachłannie jej usta. Połowa jego twarzy była od niej mokra. To też, jej nie przeszkadzało. Czuła jak jego penis wbija się w nią i część jej umysłu pragnęła poczuć go w sobie. Nie przejmowała się szybkością, w jakiej postępowała ich relacja, bo nie czuła czegoś takiego nigdy, nawet w malutkiej części. Gdy próbowała się dotykać, pod prysznicem, albo w łóżku, nigdy nie zbliżyła się nawet do takich doznań. Fakt, że nie wkładała w to wiele pasji, czy ćwiczeń, a chciała jedynie sprawdzić, o czym plotkują dziewczyny w dormitorium i czym się tak zachwycają.

Odpowiedziała na pocałunki, podejmując decyzję, że cokolwiek by Harry nie planował zrobić, nie powie „Dość".

Przez kilka minut, całował ją namiętnie, jedną ręką przytrzymując jej twarz, a drugą gładząc po udzie, albo podnosząc je by mieć dostęp do jej pośladków. Przekręcił się też tak, że to on leżał na plecach, a ona na nim. Jego dłoń, ani na sekundę nie puściła, jej karku, więc nie przerwał pocałunków, za to druga zgrabnie wskoczyła pod jej majtki i pieściła pośladek.

Ona nie pozostając mu dłużna kręciła biodrami, ocierając się o niego, a dłońmi masowała mi głowę.

W pewnym momencie ponownie przetoczył, ją na bok, tym razem ustawiając ją plecami do siebie. Jedna z jego nóg wysunęła się do przodu sadowiąc się pomiędzy jej udami. Ręka, na której leżała wylądowała tuż nad jej piersiami, a druga znalazła się podbrzuszu.

Usta Harrego przez chwilę całowały jej ramię, przesuwając się w stronę szyi, by skończyć tuż za uchem.

\- Czy żałujesz, że oddałaś tą godzinę mnie? – Spytał cichym niskim głosem.

\- Nie. – Odpowiedziała i uświadomiła sobie, jak zachrypła, czyżby krzyczała, nie widząc o tym. Przełknęła ślinę i powiedział. – To było coś wspaniałego. –

\- Uwierz mi, że dla mnie też. – Powiedział mocniej ją przytulając. – Ciężko było się zatrzymać. – Wyznał.

\- Nie musiałeś. – Powiedziała chicho, zaskoczona swoją śmiałością. – Na początku się bałam, czy przestaniesz, gdy powiem „Dość", ale od pewnego momentu czułam, że nie chcę tego mówić. Mogłeś się, nie zatrzymywać. –

\- Wiem, czułem to, ale nie chciałem. – Powiedział po dłuższej chwili. – Może to zabrzmi niewłaściwie, to Pieprzyć mogę Romildę, a z tobą chcę się kochać. Chcę, by to trwało. Długo, by każda chwila była pełna tej bliskości. –

Na wspomnienie Romildy, szarpnęła się i chciała odsunąć, jak mógł mówić o niej w tym momencie, ale Harry jej nie puścił, a jego dalsze słowa uspokoiły ją.

\- Nadal zamierzasz mi wymazać pamięć? – Spytała. – I nadal zamierzasz… - Zawahała się. – Pieprzyć Romildę? –

Harry milczał przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- Tak. Nadal wymarzę ci pamięć, ale inaczej niż planowałem. – Powiedział.

\- A moje drugie pytanie. – Dodała czując potrzebę by poznać prawdę teraz, zanim będzie usuwał jej wspomnienia.

\- Tak to będzie wyglądało, ale obiecuję ci, że jej nie tknę. – Powiedział.

Dziewczyna wyswobodziła się z jego objęć i odwróciła się przodem do niego.

\- To znaczy? –

\- Poza pokojem będzie to wyglądało tak, jakbym się z nią spotykał, ale poza okazjonalnym trzymaniem za ręce, bał się pokazać uczucia. W pokoju mogę na nią rzucać Imperio i modyfikować jej wspomnienia. Niech myśli, że coś z nią robię, w ten sposób to ona będzie celem, a nie ty. – Powiedział.

\- Trochę to bezduszne. – Odpowiedziała ignorując informacje o Imperio.

\- To moja decyzja, to moje życie. Moje zasady, moje prawa, moje wybory. – Powiedział.

Przez jakiś czas leżeli wtuleni, aż Harry powiedział.

\- Minęła godzina. –

\- To co? – Spytała, jakby to było istotne. – Czy to znaczy, że możemy być razem w ten sposób, tylko jako wynik zakładu? –

\- Nie, ale to znaczy, że znowu mogę robić to co chcę. – Odpowiedział, z zadziornym błyskiem w oku i klepnął ją w pupę. – Zacznij się bać. – Zaśmiała się, ale Hermiona tylko mocniej przytuliła się do jego klatki piersiowej.

\- Nadal będę chciała poznać historię tych blizn. – Powiedziała podnosząc się, z niego i siadając z skrzyżowanymi nogami.

\- Poznasz. – Odpowiedział tajemniczo. – Teraz musimy ustalić kilka rzeczy. – Dodał gładząc ją po udzie.

\- Po pierwsze. Codziennie będziesz ze mną trenowała tu przez dwie godziny, a jak po treningu będzie miała siły, to może spędzimy jeszcze trochę czasu, na innych czynnościach. – Dodał, przesuwając dłoń, na wewnętrzną część jej uda.

\- Po drugie, zabierzesz moją pelerynę niewidkę i będziesz ją nosiła zawsze przy sobie. – Mówił, a jego ręka sprawiała, że ciężko było jej się skupić. Czuła, że ponownie robi się mokra i zastanawiała, czy Harry ma zamiar przejść dalej. – Po trzecie nikt, nie może wiedzieć o tym gdzie i kiedy chodzisz. Więc idąc u musisz się ukrywać pod peleryną. Pozostawię ci wspomnienia, o tym, że wciągnąłem cię w mój plan i że cię trenuję. –

Dłoń, przesuwała się coraz bliżej jej majtek, aż odsunęła się od niego.

\- Zaraz nie zrozumiem, ani słowa z tego co mówisz. – Wyjaśniła. – Chcę, żebyś to robił, nie chcę, żebyś przestawał, choć na chwilę, ale chyba ważne, jest bym zapamiętała co do mnie mówisz. –

\- Ważne, ale musisz nauczyć się działaś i myśleć w każdych okolicznościach. – Wyjaśnił. – To na tyle zasad. – Powiedział przywołując swoją różdżkę i celując w jej twarz.

Hermiona poczuła, jak w jej głowie tworzą się dwa oddzielne kompletu wspomnień. Jeden zawierał to co działo się naprawdę, a drugi ich rozmowę, w której wyznaje mu co odkryła i przekonuje go tego, by ją trenował, jako tajne wsparcie, oraz zasady jakie ustalili.

\- Czemu pamiętam teraz oba? – Spytała.

\- Bo jesteś w Pokoju Życzeń, jak wyjdziesz, będziesz tylko pamiętała o tych sztucznie stworzonych. – Wyjaśnił. – Mamy jeszcze jakieś pół godziny, zanim Dumbledore zacznie cię szukać. – Powiedział, a ona poczuła jak magia pcha ją od tyłu. Poddała się temu i wylądowała na nim.

Nie tracąc czasu, oboje rzucili się na siebie. Harry bo mimo wszystko bał się, że gdy ona pomyśli o tym, że nadal zabawia się z innymi dziewczynami, ona jednak go porzuci. Hermiona bo było to dla niej nowe, dzikie i nie wiedziała, kiedy będzie miała okazję do powtórki. Sama doskonale wiedziała, że będzie jej ciężko, widząc jego z innymi i tylko przez dwie, może trzy godziny na dobę wiedząc, że on jest jej.


	14. Chapter 14

Witam,

Przepraszam za opóźnienie. Nie wyrobiłem się na piątek, w weekend przesyłałem do bety, ale ma problemy zdrowotne, więc wróciło do mnie. Sprawdzałem osobiście, więc pewnie nadal jest dużo błędów.

Nadal szukam Bety, więc jak ktoś jest chętny to zapraszam.

Mam nadzieję, że treść wynagrodzi wam czekanie. W piątek powinien pojawić się następny.

Życzę miłego czytania i zapraszam do komentowania.

Rozdział 14

\- Aaaaaa... Harry... dość. - Krzyczała zrozpaczona Hermiona, leżąc w kałuży krwi, z wielkim rozcięciem na lewym udzie i złamanym nosem.

\- Powstrzymaj mnie magią, a nie błaganiami. - Powiedział zimno, w odpowiedzi na jej słowa. - Malfoy nie wybaczy, Belatrix tylko ucieszysz. Nie ma litości. Musisz wygrać, albo umrzesz. -

Sięgnęła po różdżkę, która leżała kilkanaście centymetrów od niej, ale czarnowłosy kopnął jej dłoń. Do trzasku łamanych kości w palcach dołączył kolejny krzyk Hermiony, połączony z szlochem, po którym zwinęła się w kłębek.

\- Bezróżdżkowo. Potrafiłaś jak byłaś podniecona, a nie potrafisz jak jesteś zła? - Szydził. - Wtedy mogłaś, co najwyżej stracić cnotę, teraz grozi ci śmierć. -

Jej płacz trwał chwilę, aż Potter pochylił się powiedział dużo przyjaźniejszym głosem.

\- To chyba tyle na dziś. - Odłożył do pochwy na udzie nóż i machnął na przemian dłonią i różdżką.

Rana na udzie dziewczyny, zasklepiła się, tak samo nastawiły się jej palce w ręce i w nos. Harry nie pomógł jej jednak podnieść się, ani nie zaoferował innej pomocy.

\- Jak będziesz gotowa, to skorzystaj z eliksirów. - Polecił. - Potem porozmawiam. -

Trwało dobre pół godziny, zanim gryfonka dotarła do fotela na przeciw niego.

\- Zadowolona po pierwszym tygodniu treningów? - Spytał wysyłając w jej stronę szklankę z whisky.

Hermiona popatrzyła na niego wściekłym wzrokiem.

\- Nie. To było za mocne, za ostre. Miałam wrażenie, że naprawdę chcesz mnie zabić. - Powiedziała wypijając zawartość szklanki i krztusząc się.

\- Bo chciałem. - Powiedział szczerze. - Nie nauczysz się magii bezróżdżkowej, nie poznając swoich granic. Musisz być w stanie silnych emocji, przynajmniej zanim nie poznasz mechanizmu, odpowiedzialnego za czarowanie. - Wyjaśnił, jak codziennie. Było to zdaje się, jego jedyne wytłumaczenie.

\- Ale to było ekstremalne. - Odpowiedziała po opanowaniu kaszlu. - Moje żebra, moja twarz. Czułam się jak... - Nie dokończyła.

\- Podejrzewam, że czułaś się, jak ja podczas pierwszych treningów. - Powiedział. - Z tą różnicą, że mój nauczyciel nie pozwalał mi się leczyć, aż byłem o krok od śmierci. - Uśmiechnął się dziko.

\- Wiki. - Zawołał Harry po dłuższej chwili milczenia, a u jego boku pojawiła się skrzatka, w letniej sukience, tym razem w niebieskiej w różowe kwiatki. Wielki nóż kuchenny na jej plecach, budził dodatkową grozę, ale był tylko dodatkiem do jej maniakalnego uśmiechu.

\- Słucham. - Powiedziała. Nie było to pytanie, bliżej było temu do oznajmienia faktu.

\- Powiedz Hermionie, jak zachowywał się William. - Poprosił.

\- A może pokażę zdjęcia. - Maniakalny uśmiech skrzatki się rozszerzył. - Ciekawie wyglądał, jak leżał we własnej krwi i odchodach. Raz znalazłam go nieprzytomnego, bez trzech palców i o ile zdołałam odtworzyć przebieg zdarzeń z własną różdżką wciśniętą w... -

\- Starczy. - Przerwał jej Potter. - To było, gdy William odkrył, że oszukuję z zaklęciami. -

\- Miło mi cię poznać. Jestem Wiki. - Powiedział skrzatka z łagodniejszą miną, zwracając się do Hermiony, ale cały czas patrząc na Harrego. - Zarządzam ochroną pana Pottera. Skrzatka, którą przedstawił ci Stworek, zniknie, jak tylko będziesz potrafiła się obronić. Zastąpi ją ktoś z moich skrzatów. Będzie twoim strażnikiem, tak jak on jest moim podopiecznym. - Stwierdziła wskazując na Harrego, który uśmiechał się delikatnie słuchając słów skrzatki. - Powinniśmy nauczyć ją oklumencji na twoim poziomie, byś nie musiał jej wymazywać pamięci. Inaczej jej ochrona będzie mniej skuteczna. -

\- Dobrze. Wyznacz nauczyciela. Coś jeszcze Wiki? - Zapytał zielonooki, a skrzatka wyjęła notatnik.

\- Tak. Potrzebuję skrzatów do innych zadań. Chciałabym zdjąć tych, którzy ochraniają uczniów. - Wyjaśniła wyczarowując sobie fotel i siadając na nim. - W szkole są bezpieczni, a za kilka tygodni, dam im nową ochronę. -

\- Ok. A jak idzie rekrutacja? - Zapytał.

\- Za dobrze. Dlatego potrzebuję ludzi do szkolenia. Jesteś bardziej znany, niż ci się wydaje. Szczególnie wśród pomniejszych ras. - Odpowiedziała, a Potter uśmiechnął się podle.

\- Nawet teraz, gdy zachowuję się tak jak obecnie? -

\- Nawet bardziej, bo jesteś zły tylko dla czarodziejów. Pokazałaś, że jesteś uczciwy wobec pomniejszych. Twoja wizyta w Gringottcie, nie pozostała bez echa. –Wiki mówiła z ewidentnym szacunkiem, ale nie tego uległego rodzaju, jaki zazwyczaj okazują skrzaty.

\- Skrzaty nie są pomniejszą rasą. - Wtrąciła niespodziewanie Hermiona.

\- Oczywiście, że są. Jesteśmy jak czarni w Stanach. Nie mamy praw, jesteśmy niewoleni magicznym kontraktem. Można nami pomiatać. Ministerstwo nie przyjmie skargi złożonej przez skrzata. - Powiedziała Wiki, przenosząc wzrok na dziewczynę. - Nie oszukuj się, żyj w prawdzie. Obecnie walczymy by coś zmienić. -

Zapadła cisza, aż Wiki odezwała się ponownie.

\- Wspaniale ją sobie wybrałeś. Brak uprzedzeń, potężny rdzeń magiczny. Co prawda dość zamknięty umysł, ale to da się dopracować. - Uśmiechnęła się do Harrego. - Wykorzystam to wspomnienie by pokazać, kim jest twoja partnerka. Zapewne będzie to oznaczać kolejną falę rekrutów, ale jakoś sobie z tym poradzimy. Pojawię się jutro z nauczycielem. Miłego wieczoru. - Dodała znikając.

\- Co ona miała na myśli mówiąc o rekrutacji? - Zapytała Hermiona.

\- Domyśl się, albo rozetnij moją skórę w walce, a odpowiem. - Powiedział podrzucając nóż i ponownie go łapiąc.

*Dick*

\- Wyjaśnij mi, jak to jest możliwe, że stałeś się taki jaki jesteś? – Poprosiła po dobrych dwudziestu minutach. – W jednej godzinie potrafisz być czuły i opiekuńczy, a w następnej, niemal zakatować mnie na śmierć. –

\- Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić. – Zaczął, ale po sekundzie wahania dodał. – Ale spróbuję. –

Przywołał do siebie szklankę z napojem i wysłał butelkę piwa w jej kierunku.

\- To ci chyba wystarczy. Nie chcemy, by ktoś zobaczył pijaną prefekt. – Dodał, mając na myśli Whisky.

\- Zaczęło się od tego, że dostałem list od Syriusza, w którym mówi mi, że nie spodobały mu się plany Dumbledora wobec mnie, oraz że kiedy protestował został odesłany. Obawiał się, że zginie, albo trafi pod imperiusa. Data listu była ustawiona na dostarczenie trzy tygodnie po jego śmierci. Opowiedział mi w liście odrobinę, o tym jaki był on, jego przyjaciele i moja mama. Pokazał mi, że moje pragnienia nie są złe, bo jestem wolny. Wolność prawdziwa nie jest łatwa, czasem robisz coś, co świat potępia, ale daje to wielką satysfakcje. – Mówił, nie patrząc na nią, ale mimo to wiedział, że chłonęła każde słowo. – To postępowanie zgodnie z sobą, z swoim sumieniem. –

\- Bycie z tobą to coś, co było dla mnie zawsze poza zasięgiem. Ron stał się, moim przyjacielem zanim odkryłem jaki jest. Czułem się w obowiązku, być lojalnym wobec niego, wobec Dumbledora i jasnej strony. Mimo, że nie czułem się z tym dobrze, coś mi nie pasowało. Nigdy nie dowiedziałabyś się co czułem, gdyby nie ten list. – Powiedział, a po chwili kontynuował. – Twój trening ma na celu wyzwolenie pewnych zdolności. Gdy byłaś dzieckiem zdarzała ci się przypadkowa magia, kiedy byłaś pod wpływem silnych emocji. Wczoraj posłużyłaś się magią bo byłaś zawstydzona i chciałaś mi udowodnić, że nie jesteś. Byłaś półnaga, pierwszy raz w bardzo dziwnych warunkach byłaś dotykana przez mężczyznę. Wydaje mi się, że ci się podobało, ale bałaś się. To był olbrzymi stres. Pierwszą tarczę rozbiłem za ciebie, drugiej nie udało ci sięod razu, bo nie pomagałem, ale byłaś pewna, że zrobiłaś to raz, więc za drugim podejściem dałaś radę, przekonałaś siebie, że potrafisz. Musisz tak oswoić się z magią Woli, jak ją nazywam w myślach, podczas silnych emocji, byś umiała odtworzyć te emocje, gdy będziesz tego potrzebować. Gdy to nastąpi, nauczysz się wywoływać emocje spokoju, gdy w środku będzie coś całkiem innego. Możesz płakać i rozpaczać wewnątrz siebie, ale na zewnątrz być kamieniem, który zrobi to co trzeba. –Zawahał się. – Czy to ma dla ciebie jakiś sens? –

\- Tak. Nie podoba mi się to, bo w pewnym sensie oznacza, że nigdy nie będę wiedziała co jest w tobie. Jak jest naprawdę, zawsze może to być maska. – Powiedziała. – Ale lepiej rozumiem twoje postępowanie. Mimo, że mnie oszukałeś, nie potrafię zrozumieć jak powiedzenie mi tego teraz, różni się od powiedzenia mi tego wcześniej? –

\- Nie różni. Po prostu to inny czas i inne miejsce. – Uśmiechnął się. – Kończ piwo i do pokoju. Ja wychodzę odrobinę wcześniej. Do zobaczenia w pokoju. – Powiedział kierując różdżkę w jej stronę.

\- Czekaj. Nie mieliśmy czasu dla siebie. – Powiedziała.

\- A masz dość sił, by zrobić cokolwiek poza jęczeniem z bólu? – Zapytał. – Nie zrozum mnie źle, lubię twoje jęczenie, ale powodowane innymi czynnikami. – Dodał wywołując u niej mocny rumieniec. Podszedł jednak do niej i pocałował. – Musi wystarczyć, za tydzień, powinnaś być w takim stanie na koniec naszych treningów, by możliwe były inne czynności. – Stwierdził modyfikując jej pamięć.

Po raz kolejny poczuła jak w jej głowie powstają dwa równorzędne zestawy wspomnień, przez cały tydzień codziennie na koniec ich treningu, było to samo. Pocałunek i modyfikacja pamięci. Harry dotrzymywał jednak słowa i pozostawiał jej emocje, a gdy tylko przekraczała próg Pokoju Życzeń, wspomnienia wracały. Wszystkie i dokładne, wręcz mogła by powiedzieć, że dokładniejsze niż inne wspomnienia.

*Dick*

Wracając do wierzy Gryfindora, Hermiona zastanawiała się, nad Ich treningiem. Była cała poobijana, czuła złamane kości, które zostały świeżo zaleczone. Jej szata była w kilku miejscach we krwi i miała ślady naprawy magicznej po cięciach. Doczyściła ja jak tylko znalazła się na korytarzu.

Tak jak wczorajszego wieczoru, Harry zmodyfikował jej pamięć, ale pamiętała o kilku czarach i powodach, dla których uczył jej magii w ten sposób. Myśl o nauczeniu się bezróżdżkowej magii, była dla niej ożywcza. Dodawała siły mimo, że teraz ledwie szła.

Przejście przez dziurę pod portretem, sprawiło, że niemal zakwiliła z bólu, jako poczuła w udzie. Udało jej się jednak opanować. Wyprostowała się po drugiej stronie i zamierzała iść prosto do swojego dormitorium, by odpocząć, ale zatrzymała się, na widok kilkunastu osób, stojących przez rozkrzyżowanym na ścianie Ronem.

\- Ktoś mi wyjaśni co tu zaszło? – Zapytała głośno. Mimo, że w jej głosie było słychać było ból, to chyba nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

\- Harry, przytwierdził go do ściany, bo jak stwierdził, jego gadanie go irytowało. – Powiedziała Ginny, odwracając się do niej. – Od kwadransa, nie możemy go zdjąć. –

\- O co im poszło? – Spytała Hermiona, podejrzewając odpowiedź.

\- O ciebie. Ron oskarżył Harrego, o to, że mąci ci w głowie, że odciąga cię od przyjaciół i jasnej strony, i tym podobne. – Wyjaśniła rudowłosa, a jej głos sugerował, że nie jest jej żal brata, a przynajmniej, że nie jest zła na Harrego, za to zachowanie. Potwierdziły to jej następne słowa. – Należało mu się, powiedział kilka naprawdę niemiłych rzeczy. –

\- Mimo to Harry powinien nad sobą panować. – Odpowiedziała jej tonem prefekta. – Gdzie on jest? – Zażądała niemal odpowiedzi, a gdy Ginny wskazała ciemny kąt, gdzie z książką w ręce siedział zielonooki, ruszyła w jego kierunki.

Udało jej się dotrzeć na odległość dwóch metrów, gdy powstrzymała ją bariera.

\- Harry. – Powiedziała groźnie, a on podniósł na nią wzrok, dając znać, że słucha.

\- Uwolnij Rona, i żebyś się nie pomylił to nie prośba. – Poleciła.

\- Pani prefekt, powinna sobie dać radę. – Odpowiedział głosem dobiegającym z sufitu, czym podkreślił, że otacza się skomplikowanym zaklęciem ciszy.

Hermiona fuknęła i ruszyła w kierunku Weasleya.

\- Finite Incantatem. – Powiedziała machając różdżką w skomplikowanym geście. Magia przytrzymująca rudzielca pod ścianą opadła i chłopak zwalił się, na podłogę.

\- Dzięki. Choć nie wiem jak ci się, to udało, bo kilka osób, próbowało już tego zaklęcia. – Powiedział, gdy udało mu się już wstać na nogi.

\- Pewnie nie potrafili tego zrobić. – Odpowiedziała domyślając się, że Harry tak skonstruował warunki w zaklęciu, że tylko ona mogła by go uwolnić. Znał dobrze jej sygnaturę magiczną, więc mógł to zrobić, a ten sposób nawet McGonagall, nie usunęła by tego czaru. Pytanie, czy zrobił to, by dać jej szansę, do wniknięcia w towarzystwo jego przeciwników, czy odwrotnie, by mogła się mocniej odgrodzić.

\- Pewnie, w końcu nie są tobą. – Powiedział rudzielec, mówiąc jej jeden z tak rzadkich komplementów. – Widzisz do czego, on jest teraz zdolny. Pytałem tylko o ciebie, bo się martwiłem, gdzie jesteś, a on się wściekł. -

\- Teraz ty posłuchaj. Podejrzewam, że pytałeś z sobie właściwą wrażliwością, podobną gwoździa wbijanego w kolano. – Wyrzuciła nagle, celując w niego różdżką. – Nie obchodzi mnie co myślisz o Harrym, ale to co ja robię, z kim, kiedy i tym podobne to moja sprawa. Zacznij atakować moich przyjaciół, a koniec z naszą relacją. Możesz nie ufać Harremu, choć dziwi mnie to, że tak szybko porzuciłeś przyjaźń trwającą pięć lat, ale jeśli nie ufasz mojemu osądowi to możesz i porzucić moją. –

\- Hermiona ja tylko próbuję się o ciebie troszczyć. - Zaczął Ron.

\- Nie, ty próbujesz, nieudolnie zresztą, przejąć władzę i kierować wszystkimi. –Przerwała mu, rozpoznając pewne cechy zachowania, o jakich piszą mugole. Mobbing i zastraszanie. – Podburzasz ludzi przeciw Harremu, szpiegujesz, by zyskać poparcie Dumbledora, Specjalnie starasz się go odizolować od przyjaciół. – Ciągnęła mając na myśli Pottera. – By jego zmiana wyglądała na gorszą, niż w rzeczywistości. –

\- To nie tak. Nie widzisz jaki się stał? – Weasley nie dawał za wygraną. – Straszy ludzi, rządzi się, widziałaś co zrobił z Malfoyem, a jak dostanie szału, bo jakiś pierwszak siądzie na jego miejscu? –

\- Ciesz się, że nie znam tego zaklęcia, jakim przylepił cię do ściany, bo byś tam wrócił. – Odpowiedziała i chciała zrobić krok w stronę sypialni dziewcząt, ale noga zmęczona bezruchem ugięła się pod nią i upadła. – Cholera. – Wymknęło jej się, gdy Ginny pomagała jej wstać.

\- Co ci się stało? – Spytała, ale magia ja odepchnęła, a Hermiona uniosła się w powietrzu, dokładnie tym samym sposobem, jakim latał Harry. Ignorując zdziwione spojrzenia poleciała w kierunku dormitorium.

Ron widząc całe zajście, spojrzał wściekle na kąt, w którym siedział Harry i powiedział głośno.

\- Minus dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru, za atak na prefekta i kolejne dziesięć za używanie magii, poza lekcjami. –

\- Brawo Ron. Harry ma gdzieś punkty, a ty ukarałeś cały nasz dom. – Powiedziała jego siostra, mijając go w drodze do sypialni Hermiony.

*Dick*

\- Jak się czujesz? – Spytała rudowłosa siadając na brzegu łóżka.

\- Nie jest źle. Harry ma mnóstwo eliksirów leczniczych i zna się na magii uzdrowicielskiej. Po prostu pewne rany, mimo uleczenia struktury ciała, nadal bolą. – Wyjaśniła starsza z dziewczyn, zdejmując spódnicę i koszulę. Duży siniak na udzie i na żebrach odznaczał się silnym fioletem od jej jasnej karnacji.

\- To od ćwiczeń z nim? – Powiedziała Ginny patrząc na siniaki. – Nie hamuje się co? -

\- Nie. – Odpowiedziała krótko i sięgając po różdżkę wyczarowała sobie torebkę z lodem i szmatki, poprzez które zaczęła przykładać lód do bolących miejsc.

\- Ale nauczył cię latać. –Stwierdziła. – I chyba pewności siebie. Nie pamiętam, żebyś kiedykolwiek rozebrała się, przy mnie do takiego stopnia. – Zachichotała. – Jak rozumiem, wasze relacje osobiste też wzrastają. – Po czym roześmiała się już całkiem głośno, na widok czerwieni na twarzy Hermiony.

\- Nie, nie wzrasta. On nadal jest z Romildą. – Wyznała. – Ale masz rację, poprawił moja pewność siebie. Jego trening jest bardzo specyficzny, ale przełamuje we mnie wiele blokad, które miałam wcześniej. Z tym, że nie pamiętam większości z tych treningów. – Zawahała się, ale po chwili mówiła dalej. – Harry czyści mi pamięć na koniec. Pozostawia wiedzę, o nowych rzeczach, o emocjach, ale usuwa sam proces treningu, oraz to o czym rozmawiamy. Dziś na przykład pamiętam, że była tam jakaś kobieta w sukni, w kwiaty. Mówiła, że będzie mnie uczyć oklumencji, ale to wszystko na ten temat. –

\- Wiesz gdzie się uczycie? – Spytała Ginny, szybko jednak dodała. – Nie mów. To chyba ta część, w której w grę wchodzi zaufanie. Zadam więc inne pytanie. Jesteś pewna, czy nie dzieje ci się krzywda? –

\- Nie. Mam wspomnienia o bólu, strachu, przerażeniu, ale też o innych uczuciach. – Odpowiedziała po chwili Hermiona. – Milszych, czułam się doceniona, czułam zaufanie. -

*Dick*

\- Proszę usiąść, panno Granger. – Powiedział Stworek łagodnym głosem niemającym wiele wspólnego, z dawnym skrzeczeniem. Nawet w czasie ukłonu, który jej złożył, gdy weszła do Pokoju Życzeń, był bez mamrotania.

Sam zasiadł w fotelu naprzeciw niej.

\- Pan Potter życzył sobie, bym rozpoczął z panią lekcje oklumencji. – Powiedział, przywołując dla niej lampkę, z winem. – Rozpoczniemy zajęcia dziś i wedle tego co zostało mi przekazane na pani temat, oraz tego co sam zaobserwowałem powinno nam się udać skończyć do jutra rana. Czy chciałaby pani przesłać komuś jakąś wiadomość zanim zaczniemy? –

\- Odpowiesz mi na kilka pytań? – Zapytała grzecznie, a gdy skrzat potwierdził, dodała. – Dlaczego tak bardzo zmieniło się twoje podejście do mnie? Czy Harry będzie tu dziś? Czy mam rozumieć, że spędzimy tu cała noc? I jakie informacje masz o mnie? –

\- Pozwolę sobie zacząć od końca. – Powiedział sługa Blacków. – Informacje uzyskałem od pana Pottera, Wiki i jej skrzata, który pani strzegł od początku wakacji, oraz moich własnych obserwacji w domu na Grimmaud. – Wyjaśnił. – Nie jest to wiele, ale pani zamiłowanie do nauki i bystrość są oczywiste. Pan Potter miał zapewne większą motywację, ale jednak zdolność do szybkiego uczenia jest pani cecha rozpoznawczą. –

\- Co do czasu szkolenia, z czym bardzo wiąże się moja poprzednia odpowiedz. Pan Potter opanował skrzacią okulumencję w niecałe dziesięć godzin. Doskonalił ją przez kilka kolejnych dni, ale już tylko by poznać ją dogłębnie. Skuteczna ochronę, przed atakami czarodziejów opanował w czasie pierwszej medytacji. – Tłumaczył skrzat. – Proces polega na wejściu w głęboką medytacje, w której poprowadzę pani umysł, na wycieczkę po moim pokazując blokady i metody stawiania osłon, pułapek, a na końcu dotarcie do pustki, zwanej przez skrzaty Ostateczna barierą. –

\- Pan Potter dziś będzie nieobecny, kazał mi przekazać, że ma lekcje z profesorem Dumbledorem, oraz że zajmie go na tyle długo, by nie dotarły do niego informacje o pani zniknięciu. Pan Harry. – Powiedział, a Hermionie nie umknęło, że pierwszy raz nazwał go po imieniu. – Podejmuje dziś niebezpieczną grę, gdzie zyskiem może być potężny sprzymierzeniec, a porażką potężny wróg. – Zakończył z autentycznym zmartwieniem w głosie.

\- Odpowiadając na pani ostatnie pytanie. – Powiedział po chwili. – Dostałem wyraźny rozkaz by traktować panią, z szacunkiem należnym mojej pani. Zrozumiałem też, jak niezwykłym, czarodziejem jest pan Potter. Przyznam, że początki jego władzy nade mną nie budziły mojego entuzjazmu, ale po poznaniu jego planów, oraz motywacji uważam, że nie mógłbym sobie życzyć, nikogo innego na pana. –

\- Rozumiem. Chciałabym wysłać wiadomość do Ginny, by wiedziała, że trenuję. To powinno rozwiązać większość potencjalnych poszukiwań. – Hermiona była pod dużym wrażeniem, tego, co Harremu udało się dokonać z Stworkiem. No i tego, że kazał jej pilnować, a sądząc z tego, co wczoraj powiedziała Wiki, nie tylko ona otrzymała strażnika. Zaszokowało ja natomiast to, że Harry kazał Stworkowi traktować ją jak jego panią. Matka Syriusza, zajmowała specjalne miejsce w sercu skrzata, a rozkaz postawienia kogoś na równi, musiał ciążyć staremu słudze Blacków.

Stworek przywołał jej pergamin i pióro, a gdy napisała wiadomość do Ginny, pstryknął palcami i pergamin zniknął.

\- Przejmy w takim razie do lekcji. Proszę wypić wino, zawiera specjalne dodatki, z kropli ostrewnika drzewnego, które ułatwią pani wejście w medytację, a następnie oprzeć się wygodnie i zamknąć oczy. – Polecił.

Dziewczyna wykonała jego polecenie, szybko poczuła dziwny smak, ale wino zagłuszyło go w większości. Ułożyła się wygodnie w fotelu, oparła głowę o zagłówek i zamknęła oczy.

\- Proszę pomyśleć o pokoju. Pokoju w jakim mogła by się pomieścić pani wiedza, pani wspomnienia, oraz pani emocje. - Usłyszała cichy głos skrzata. Wyobraziła sobie pokój z ciemnym drewnem na ścianach i granitową podłogą , ale coś jej nie pasowało. Pomyślała o swojej sypialni, w domu, w której nie spędzała co prawda za wiele czasu ostatnimi laty, ale zawsze był jej bliski. Tym razem, także czuła, ze czegoś brakuje. Pozwoliła zadziałać swojej magii i zamrugała ze zdziwienia. Znalazła się w dokładnej kopii biblioteki, jaką Harry urządził na Grimmaud.

\- Proszę sobie wyobrazić drzwi do tego pokoju. -Polecił Stworek i Hermiona spojrzała w kierunku ściany, na której powinny znajdować się drzwi. Gdy tylko owe się pojawiły, usłyszała pukanie. - To ja, proszę mnie wpuścić. Jestem związany, przez mojego pana do zachowania tajemnicy na temat wszystkiego co zobaczę. -

Hermiona ruszyła w kierunku drzwi, ale zamiast normalnych kroków, zdawało jej się, że to pokój przesunął się pod nią. Sięgnęła do klamki i otworzyła wejścia dla Stworka.

\- Dobrze. - Powiedział skrzat, gdy wszedł do środka. Rozejrzał się i z zadowoleniem pokiwał głową. - Doskonała dbałość o szczegóły. Zastanawiam się, co znaleźlibyśmy, gdybyśmy poszli w głąb, tam gdzie pani nie było. - Dodał z miną nauczyciela dumnego z ucznia, co samo w sobie było dziwne, bo nie nauczył jej właściwie niczego.

\- Proszę teraz postawić ścianę, pomiędzy tymi regałami, a miejscem z stolikiem i fotelami. - Poleciał.

\- Jak mam to zrobić? - Spytała Gryfonka.

\- Hmm... jest kilka metod. Jako, że czas tutaj jest rzeczą relatywną, to może pani wyczarowywać po jednej cegle i po prostu go zbudować. Jednakowoż kontrola czasu wymaga dużej wprawy. - Tłumaczył skrzat. - Może pani wyczarować cały mur, od razu, albo co jest najskuteczniejsze stworzyć go za pomocą woli, a nie magii. Proszę sobie wyobrazić coś co powstrzyma mnie przed czytaniem pani wspomnień. -

To nie było łatwe zadanie. Wyobraźnia nigdy nie była, jej mocną stroną, a raczej stanowiła jej piętę Achillesową. Ceglany mur, ale cegły można skruszyć, może coś mocniejszego. Lita skała, była by na pewno lepsza, ale to nadal kwestia mocy.

Tu najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie to, o czym mówił jej Harry, gdy zapytała go, czemu chodzi z laską po szkole, a na treningach porusza się jak tygrys. Dym i lustra. Skupiła swoją wolę i z boku ściany wyrosła poprzeczna cienka ścianka, z identycznych materiałów, jak sama ścina. Po kilkunastu sekundach cała część z regałami, była odgrodzona.

\- No dobrze. Bardzo dobrze, ale nadal wiem, że wspomnienia gdzieś tu są. - Powiedział Stworek. - Proszę przejść przez ścianę, wybrać książkę, z mnóstwem bezużytecznych rzeczy, jak na przykład standardowa księga zaklęć, tom pierwszy i przynieść na stolik. -

\- A nie mieliśmy iść na wycieczkę po twoim umyśle. - Zapytała, gdy księga zaklęć leżała już na stoliku.

\- Oczywiście, ale po zobaczeniu doskonałej wizualizacji, chciałem się, przekonać jak daleko pani zajdzie, posługując się, samymi instrukcjami. - Wyjaśnił. - Muszę przyznać, że jak na osobę o opinii, zamkniętego umysłu, radzi sobie pani doskonale. W pierwsze dwie godziny udało się, pani stworzyć zabezpieczenia nad jakimi czarodzieje pracują kilka miesięcy. - Dodał.

\- Minęły dwie godziny? - Spytała zaskoczona Hermiona.

\- Tak, wydaje się, że kilka minut prawda? - Odpowiedział skrzat. - Czas tutaj, zwłaszcza po winie, które pani dałem, jest odrobinę umowny. Najwięcej zajęło pani postawienie ściany, ponad godzinę, zanim zaczęła pani działać. Szukanie książki z zaklęciami także zajęło prawie dwadzieścia minut. - Uśmiechną się i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. - Zapraszam za mną. - Dodał otwierając je i przechodząc pierwszym.

Kiedy dziewczyna wyszła poza swój pokój, natychmiast znalazła się, przed innymi drzwiami. Te były z czerwonego kamienia. Nie wiedząc co ma dokładnie robić, zapukała.

Drzwi otworzyły się, niemal natychmiast.

\- Bałem się, że pani zabłądziła. - Powiedział Stworek, z naprawdę wystraszoną miną. - Nie było by to dobre. -

\- Wyjaśnij. - Poprosiła, wchodząc do idealnie wysprzątanej kuchni.

\- Cóż, nie było pani ponad trzy godziny, a nie mogłem wrócić do pani umysłu, bo pani pokój zniknął. - Tłumaczył prowadząc ją, ku dwóm wysokim krzesłom przy blacie. - Zazwyczaj ludzie wchodząc w czyjś umysł napotykają blokady, lub sami kreują, to co zobaczą. W tym wypadku, powinna pani szybko wyobrazić sobie jakieś, drzwi do mojego umysłu. -

\- Jak tylko przekroczyła, drzwi mojego umysłu, natknęła się na czerwone kamienne drzwi. Zapukałam w nie niemal od razu. - Broniła się, ale czuła, że to nie było tak proste.

\- Dlaczego czerwony kamień? - Zapytał skrzat.

\- Nie wiem, to twoje drzwi. Ale pasują, taki kamień, chyba ciężko rozbić i jako do kogoś, kto jest mistrzem obrony umysłu powinny być solidne. -

\- Panno Granger, pan Harry, zobaczył moje drzwi, jako zwykłe drzwi z domu na Grimmaud. Konkretnie te w kuchni, za którymi, jest schowany bojler. Tam zwykłem sypiać, zanim nie rozkazał mi przeniesienia się, do jednej z sypialni dla gości. - Głos Stworka wyrażał podziw, a przynajmniej tak się jej zdawało. - Pani spędziła te trzy godziny, na próbie wybrania, jakie drzwi mogą być odpowiednie dla sługi, dla skrzata, dla kogoś, kogo usilnie nie chce pani określić mianem niewolnika, ale jednocześnie dla kogoś, kto do niedawna okazywał pani jedynie wrogość i pogardę. -

Przez jakiś czas trwała cisza, aż skrzat ponownie przemówił.

\- Teraz pokażę pani, co można zrobić we własnym umyśle. - Krzesło na którym siedział ożyło nagle i oplotło jej nogi. Kilka garnków powieszonych nad blatem, zmieniło się w metaliczne zwierzęta. Pojawiły się przed nią szczerzą zęby dwie pary małp, które pochwyciły jej ręce, a coś co wyglądało, na skrzyżowanie kraba z skorpionem skoczyło jej na kolana. Tak szybko jak się, zaczęło zwierzęta zmieniły się, w garnki i spadły na podłogę.

\- Starczy tego. - Usłyszała Harrego. Odwróciła się błyskawicznie i rzuciła mu w ramiona.

\- Harry. - Jej głos był chwiejny, a gdy Harry odsunął ją na odległość ramion zawahała się. - Nie jesteś Harrym. -

\- Doskonale. - Pochwalił skrzat, wracając do swojego wyglądu. - Zimna logika. Przepraszam, że panią wystraszyłem. Miała to być praktyczna demonstracja pułapek. Musi pani zrozumieć, że jedynym czynnikiem limitującym pani możliwości wewnątrz własnego umysłu, jest pani wyobraźnia. Wszystko inne nie ma znaczenia. Oczywiście potężny czarodziej, może bronić się magią, zwłaszcza, jeśli potrafi posługiwać się magią bezróżdżkową, lub magią Woli, jak nazywa ją pan Potter. - Tłumaczył spacerując po kuchni i odkładając garnki na wieszaki. - Dlatego ostateczną obroną jest to co zaraz pani pokarzę. Muszę, jednak ostrzec, że to co widziała pani przed chwilą, było zaledwie, dziedziną zabawą. Pan Potter dał mi wyraźne instrukcje, że mam pani nauczyć oklumencji czarodziejów, co właśnie uczyniłem. Umiejętność chowania wspomnień i stawiania strażników, oraz pułapek, to co najmniej dwa lata nauki. Czarodzieje używają do tego różdżek i samokontroli. Skrzaty wyobraźni i magii Woli, teraz musi pani tylko ćwiczyć. - Zakończył, by po chwili, którą dał jej na przetrawienie jego słów, kontynuować. - Ostateczna bariera, to coś, znacznie ciekawszego. Tam, nie ma znaczenia potęga czarodzieja złapanego w pułapkę, bo nie ma na czym jej użyć. Żeby to jednak zrozumieć musi pani, mi całkowicie zaufać, że wchodząc w perfekcyjną pułapkę, pozwolę pani wyjść. Czy może to pani zrobić? -

Hermiona milczała dłuższy czas, aż uznała, że musi to zrobić, czy jej się to podoba czy nie. Tu chodziło o to, czy Harry będzie w stanie jej zaufać, a nie czy ona zaufa Stworkowi. Harry powierzył jej naukę jemu, więc poczuła się dość pewnie. Pokiwała głową na znak zgody.

Wszystko stało się natychmiast. Ściany odleciały w boku, podłoga w dół, a sufit w górę. Wszystko tak szybko i tak daleko, że była tylko czerń. Każdy sprzęt, każdy mebel zniknęły. Stworek rozpłynął się w powietrzu, a ona unosiła się w czerni. Nie było nic, co mogłoby wskazać jej czego ma się nauczyć.

\- O co w tym chodzi Stworku? - Zapytała, ale nie było odpowiedzi.

Wisiała w całkowitej ciemności, w momencie straciła poczucie czasu, czy był to tydzień, minuta, rok? Zaczęła wołać, potem krzyczeć, przeklinać, ale nie było odpowiedzi. Ostatecznie zaczęła ciskać zaklęciami, próbowała przywołać swój pokój umysły, ale to było na nic.

Po jakimś czasie, a dla niej wydawało się to kilkoma latami, usłyszał głos skrzata.

\- Rozumie pani, co miałem na myśli mówiąc o tym, że moc nie ma znaczenia? - Chciała odpowiedzieć, ale nie mogła wydobyć z siebie głosu. - Otwieram pani drzwi, panno Granger.

Przed Hermioną pojawiła się poszarpana wyrwa, w której zobaczyła własne ciało, siedzące bezpiecznie w fotelu. Rzuciła się w stronę tej wyrwy i ponownie miała wrażanie, ze to wyrwa poleciała do niej, a nie na odwrót.

\- Ile to trwało? - Zapytała gdy tylko otworzyła oczy. Jej głos był zachrypnięty, ale Stworek podał jej natychmiast szklankę z Whisky. Przełknęła napój, zakrztusiła się, jak wcześniej, kiedy piła go po raz pierwszy, ale gardło odzyskało zdolność mowy. - Ile? - powtórzyła.

\- Domyślam się, że chodzi pani o czas wizyty w pustce. - Bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał skrzat. - Pięć minut. -

Na twarzy dziewczyny odmalował się szok.

\- Ale w pani umyśle pięć lat. - Dodał. - To bardzo niebezpieczne wchodzić w taką pułapkę. Pilnowałem pani umysłu i nie widać było, by popadała pani w obłęd. Miałem rozkaz nie uszkodzić, pani umysłu. - Wyjaśnił. - Teraz rozumie pani, czego musi się pani nauczyć, by pan Potter mógł nie wymazywać pani pamięci. -

\- Dobrze jak mam tego dokonać? - Zapytała pod dłuższej chwili milczenia.

\- Zapomnieć o wszystkim czego nauczyła się pani przy tworzeniu pokoju, może poza tym elementem, gdzie przesuwała pani ścianę. Całkowita kontrola, wymaga całkowitej kontroli nad wspomnieniami, emocjami i temperamentem. Jakakolwiek wątpliwość, co do własnego celu, czy intencji, czy zwątpienie w siebie, sprawi, że w pustce pojawi się wyrwa, albo coś, co czarodziej będzie mógł zaatakować. - Wyjaśnił. - Dziś już koniec lekcji. Jest czwarta rano, tam jest sypialnia, proszę odpocząć, aby rano miała pani energię na lekcjach. - Poleciał, po czym uśmiechnął się, tak jak jeszcze nie widziała. - Łazienka jest za tamtymi drzwiami, pozwoliłem sobie polecić, zakupienie dla pani kilku rzeczy, co do których wiem, że wywołają wrażenie. Pan Potter już śpi, ale jestem pewny, że uda się pani dostać do łóżka nie budząc go. Dobrej nocy Pani. - Ukłonił się i zniknął.

*Dick*


	15. Chapter 15

Dziękuję za każdy komentarz i wyświetlenie, oraz za wiadomości.

Odpowiadając na pytania.

+Hermiona nie posłużyła się magią bezróżdżkową. To Harry ją podniósł i wysłał do jej łóżka. Grała przed Ginny, bo pamiętała, z pociągu, że magia bezróżdżkowa jest czymś co Harry chce zachować w tajemnicy.

+Stworek, Wiki i inne skrzaty to coś co uważam, za najbardziej niewykorzystany potencjał jako pozostawiała Rowling. Zgredek dostał się do posiadłości Malfoyów, mimo zabezpieczeń. Tak samo jak podróżował po Hogwarcie na długo, przed tym jak podpisał kontrakt z Dumbledorem. Odwiedzał też Mróżkę, a więc prawdopodobnie mógł wejść do posiadłości Barrtiego. Czemu zatem nikt, z jasnej strony nie pomyślał o ich wykorzystaniu. Nie wierzę, że Zgredek, był takim wyjątkiem pod względem umiejętności.

Wiem, że teoretycznie zabezpieczenia Hogwartu mógł poznać, z czasów gdy Lucjusz był w radzie nadzorczej, i przenosił jego wiadomości. Do Mróżki, mógł aportować poza osłonami, a zabezpieczenia willi Malfoyów mogły pozostać niezmienione (poważnie? Lucjusz traci sługę, na rzecz Pottera i pozostawia stare zabezpieczenia?).

Ja wybieram wersję, że jasna strona to hipokryci pragnący utrzymać status quo, a nie wojownicy światła.

+Tak historia rozwinie się, o inne postacie. Pamiętajcie, że obecnie mamy teoretycznie opisane tylko wakacje i pierwszy tydzień szkoły. Nie dam rady opisywać... Wróć. Nie chcę opisywać każdego spotkania, starcia, treningu itp. Było by to nudne i męczące dla wszystkich.

Zaczynając tą historię, postanowiłem sobie skupić się, na zmianie w Harry, na próbie ukazania jak to jest być hedonistą, ale też dlaczego miał rację w tylu punktach, w ilu się mylił.

Ci co przeczytali moje Bio, wiedzą, że pisanie FF w świecie Harrego Pottera, to dla mnie ćwiczenie. Nie traktuję tego za poważnie, a jedynie sprawdzam swój styl, oraz spójność fabuły. Poważnie traktuję czytelników, ale nie opowiadanie. Ono jest raczej ćwiczeniem intelektualnym, mającym na celu utrzymanie mózgu, w odpowiednim nastroju do pisania czegoś znacznie poważniejszego.

Zainteresowanym mogę pokazać jak (PW, albo Mail) wygląda splot fabuły, wedle którego pracuję.

Pozdrawiam i jak zwykle, życzę miłego czytania. Zapraszam do zostawienia komentarzy, pytań, oraz wyrażania opinii o stylu i formie.

ps. Rozdział zadedykuje najaktywniejszej komentatorce :), czyli Kolosi (tak się to odmienia? Czy się nieodmienia? I to od Kolosów na studiach? Czy od Kolesiów? ;) ).

* * *

Rozdział 15

Harry podszedł do kamiennej chimery i wypowiedział hasło. Posąg ożył niemal natychmiast, wpuszczając go na ruchome schody. W gabinecie dyrektora, uśmiechnął się wspominając swoją ostatnią wizytę. Teraz jednak nie było tu śladów zniszczeń, które wtedy wywołał. Trzeba będzie nad tym popracować. Ciekawe jak można się zakraść do tego pomieszczenia i czy można oszukać feniksa jako strażnika.

\- Dobry wieczór, panie Potter. – Powiedział Dumbledore, nie wstając zza biurka. – Usiądź, mamy wiele do omówienia. –

Potter uśmiechną się połową ust i podszedł do grzędy z Feakwsem.

\- Wytrzymujesz z nim? – Spytał, a ptak zaskrzeczał łagodnie, niemal jakby rozbawiony.

\- Słucham pana. – Powiedział wreszcie Harry, gdy usiadł przed biurkiem. – Chętnie dowiem się, jakie lekcje pan planuje. -

\- Chciałbym opowiedzieć ci o przeszłości Lorda Voldemorta. – Odpowiedział dyrektor. – Poznanie jego przeszłości i drogi, jaką przebył, pozwoli ci zrozumieć jego zachowanie i metody, a powinno dać ci znaczącą przewagę. – Zakończył i wpatrywał się w chłopca, ale ten nic nie powiedział. Siedział i czekał.

\- Więc? – Zapytał w końcu Dumbledore.

\- Więc czekam. Proszę mnie uczyć, o przeszłości Voldemorta. Czy też wymaga pan, by to ja uczył pana. Wiem, że dawno nie miał pan do czynienia z uczniami, ale kolejność jest taka, że to nauczyciel prezentuje wiedzę. – Zakpił chłopak.

\- Nie podoba mi się twoje podejście. – Usłyszał z ust dyrektora. – Bardzo się zmieniłeś i w mojej opinii na niekorzyść. Nie pokonasz Voldemorta stając się, kimś takim jak on, a wierz mi jesteś bardzo blisko. –

\- No cóż. Ma pan pecha, bo mi bardzo podoba się moja zmiana. – Zaśmiał się radośnie. – Podtrzymuję, że nadal zamierzam pozbyć się Czarnego Pana, ale nie na pańskich warunkach. O szczegóły proszę zapytać profesor McGonagall. –

Dumbledore milczał przez chwilę, ale podjął.

\- Dobrze więc, poprowadzę moje lekcje, mając nadzieję, że zrozumiesz co doprowadziło Toma Riedlla do upadku i że znalazłeś się na podobnej drodze. – Powiedział wstając i przenosząc na biurko myślodsiewnię oraz flakonik z wspomnieniami. Wlał zawartość do misy, gdzie myśli zafalowały szaleńczo. – Ty pierwszy. – Wskazał na wirujące myśli.

*Dick*

\- To było niezwykle pouczające. – Powiedział zielonooki, gdy kilkanaście minut później, wyłonili się z myśli Boba Ogdena.

\- Tak, masz pewnie kilka pytań. – Zaczął Dumbledore.

\- Niespecjalnie. – Przerwał mu Potter. – Proszę się nie dziwić. – Dodał widząc jego minę. – Po prostu nie ufam odpowiedziom, a sugestia pewnej wiedzy, mogła by sprawić, że szukałbym potwierdzenia, zamiast prawdy. –

Albus wpatrywał się, w niego przez dłuższa chwilę. Był to jeden z nielicznych przypadków, gdy ktoś tak otwarcie oznajmił mu wrogość. Wcześniej myślał, że Harry przeżywa okres buntu, ale to była świadoma decyzja, by odrzucić jego pomoc.

\- Poproszę następne wspomnienie jakie pan ma. – Powiedział chłopak po chwili.

\- To tyle na dziś. Założyłem, że będziesz chciał omówić to wspomnienie. - Stwierdził dyrektor.

\- Czyli w tej gablocie, wspomnienia nie dotyczą Voldemorta? – Zapytał Harry wskazując, na szafkę, z której Dumbledore wyciągną myślodsiewnię i wspomnienie. – Ale rozumiem. Dobrej nocy dyrektorze. – Dodał wstając.

\- Czemu mam wrażenie, że to nie koniec, panie Potter. – Zapytał profesor.

\- Bo nie jest, ale jutro proszę przejrzeć proroka. Powinni zdążyć z informacją, że ma pan kluczowe informacje potrzebne mi do pokonania Voldemorta, ale nie chce ich pan mi udzielić, bo nie zamierzam się podporządkować pańskiej woli. – Wyjaśnił z uśmiechem.

\- To szantaż. – Oznajmił dyrektor wstając. – Minus dwadzieścia punktów od Gryfindoru. –

\- A ile pan odejmie domowi lwa, za nazwanie pana głupcem? – Zapytał rozbawiony. – Punkty, nie mają dla mnie znaczenia. Mogę zasadniczo sczyścić konto gryfonów, ale jest mi to tak obojętne, że aż szkoda mówić. A na szlabany się nie pojawię. – Dodał uprzedzając pytanie. – Przecież, nie wyrzuci pan wybrańca. –

Podszedł wolnym krokiem do gabloty z wspomnieniami i wyjął jeden flakonik.

\- To jak dyrektorze? – Zapytał, po chwili wpatrywania się w opis. – Pokaże mi pan wspomnienia, czy życzymy sobie dobrej nocy. Bo poranek w takim wypadku, będzie dla kogoś bardzo niemiły. -

*Dick*

Kilka godzin później, Harry siedział w gabinecie dyrektora i myślał.

\- Czyli kluczem do tego wszystkiego, jest wspomnienie profesora Slughorna. – Stwierdził. – Ile dla pana jest warte poznanie prawdy? – Zapytał.

\- Nie wiele. – Odparł Dumbledore, czym zaskoczył Harrego. – Znam prawdę. Wiem, a przynajmniej domyślam się czym, są przedmioty o które chodzi, większość z nich. –

\- Słucham więc. – Powiedział Harry zastanawiając co teraz nastąpi.

\- Mógłbym teraz zapytać ile to jest warte dla ciebie. – Głos dyrektora był spokojny, ale Harremu udało się, wyłapać niebezpieczny błysk w jego oczach.

\- Nie mam nic, co mógłbym zaoferować. No może tylko prenumeratę proroka do Azkabanu. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się podle. -No cóż, idę obudzić profesora Slughorna. – Dodał wstając.

\- Sądzisz, że zapytany wprost, da ci coś więcej, niż tą zmodyfikowaną wersję. Uwierz mi, Horacy nie ugnie się przed prośbą, a groźby szesnastolatka, po prostu go nie przerażą. – Dumbledore, nie poddawał się, w walce o kontrolę.

\- Nie zamierzam prosić. Groźby zostawię pomniejszym, jak pan. Ja mam coś, czego profesor Slughorn pragnie. – Odpowiedział od drzwi. – Proszę nie zamykać, wracam za kilka minut z wspomnieniem, a że pewnie nie pożyczy mi pan myślodsiewni muszę skorzystać z pańskiego gabinetu. -

*Dick*

\- Harry? – Zapytał zaspany Slughorn. – Coś się stało? To dość nietypowa pora. – Powiedział, próbując zniechęcić Gryfona do rozmowy. Potter jednak odepchnął drzwi i wtargnął do jego apartamentu.

\- Przytulnie. – Rzucił rozejrzawszy się, po czym odwrócił się do nauczyciela. – Proszę pójść za mną, musimy porozmawiać w bezpiecznym miejscu. –

\- Harry, czy to nie może zaczekać? Jest prawie północ. – Biadolił mistrz eliksirów.

\- Nie. Ale powiem panu, że żaden z apartamentów nauczycieli, nie jest bezpiecznym miejscem. Wiedział pan, że w każdym, który odwiedziłem jest portret jakiegoś byłego dyrektora, oraz, że portrety, w gabinecie Dumbledora, mają obowiązek służyć bieżącemu dyrektorowi? – Zapytał głośno i dodał. – Prawda Nigelusie? – Zwrócił się do pustych ram. – Odpowiedz, albo spalę ramę tego obrazu.

\- Niczego nie potwierdzam, a jak spalisz tą ramę, to będę miał więcej wolnego. – Rozległ się głos spoza ramy.

Slughorn zmierzył Harrego poważnym wzrokiem i ruszył do drzwi.

Potter poprowadził go do Pokoju Życzeń.

\- Co o tej porze robi tu panna Granger? – Zapytał nauczyciel, gdy skończył oglądać wystrój i obaj stali wpatrując się w siedzących bez ruchu na fotelach.

\- Uczy się. – Odpowiedział Harry. – Jest bardzo bezpieczna, mam nadzieję. –

\- O tak. - Odpowiedział Stworek. – Pierwszy etap pokonała szybciej niż pan. Co prawda teraz odrobinę utknęła, ale zmierza w dobrą stronę. –

\- Doskonale. Nie przeforsuj jej Stworku, co prawda jutro mamy wolne, ale pewnie będzie chciała odrobić zadania domowe. – Polecił skrzatowi i zwrócił się do Slughorna. – Więc byłem u dyrektora i oglądałem kilka ciekawych wspomnień. Jedno należy do Pana i było zmodyfikowane, poproszę teraz o oryginalną wersję. –

\- Nie wiem jak mnie ocenisz, po jej obejrzeniu? – Powiedział nauczyciel, przelewając wspomnienia do wyczarowanej butelki.

\- Prawdopodobnie jako człowieka, który dał Riedlowi drogę do nieśmiertelności. Z drugiej strony, nie miał pan pewnie wyboru, z tego co zrozumiałem, w momencie, w którym pytał, znał już metodę. Szukał tylko potwierdzenia. – Odpowiedział Harry. – Muszę wiedzieć, czym są Horcruksy. -

\- Wspomnienie wyjaśni ci wszystko. –

\- Wolę to usłyszeć. Wspomnienie będę oglądał w towarzystwie dyrektora, nie chcę przeżyć szoku. – Powiedział Harry. – A przy okazji, nie zna pan kogoś, kto miałby na sprzedaż myślodsiewnię? –

\- Znam, rozumiem, że chcesz pozostać anonimowy? – Harry potwierdził skinieniem głowy. – Dobrze, kupię ją dla siebie i przekażę ci ile jesteś mi winien. –

\- Co zaś się tyczy Horcruksów, to pozwalają one na przeżycie, gdy zniszczeniu ulegnie ciało. Chowasz specjalnym zaklęciem, cześć swojej duszy w jakimś przedmiocie, a gdy twoje ciało ulegnie zniszczeniu, nie umierasz, bo cześć twojej duszy jest bezpieczna. Specjalne rytuały mogą odbudować twoje ciało, z horcruksa. Albo gdy jesteś całkowicie oddany mrocznej część swojej natury, możesz zawładnąć ciałem innego czarodzieja. – Wytłumaczył Slughorn.

\- Dziennik Riedlla, a więc Dyrektor ponownie kłamał, gdy nazwał go wspomnieniem. – Powiedział Harry, ale pomyślał też o mieczu, który przechowywała Wiki. William także stworzył Horcruks, ale coś mu nie pasowało. – Co się, stanie, jeśli zniszczy się Horcruksa. –

\- Wtedy umierasz, bo nie masz już duszy. Nie jest jednak łatwo zniszczyć tak mroczny artefakt. – Mówił Slughorn z coraz większym lekiem.

\- Nie było to trudne. – Odpowiedział Harry. – Na moim drugim roku, walczyłem z duszą Voldemorta, którą zaklął w dzienniku. Próbował opętać Ginny. –

\- Jakim cudem go pokonałeś. Dziennik powinien być obłożony potężna ochronną magią, a sama dusza jest nie do zniszczenia, dopóki istnieje pojemnik. – Nie dowierzał nauczyciel.

\- Dźgnąłem go kłem bazyliszka. – Odpowiedział zielonooki. – Choć pewnie były w nim resztki jadu i to to mogło być decydujące. –

\- Zapewne. – Przyznał nauczyciel. – Zadziwiasz mnie Harry. Co zamierasz zrobić z ta wiedzą. –

\- Nadal muszę go zabić, ale nie wiem wiele więcej niż wcześniej. Skoro Avada odbiła się ode mnie, w czasie pierwszego starcia i ugodziła Voldemorta. Nie umarł, bo miał Horcruks. Powinien jednak umrzeć, gdy zniszczyłem jego dziennik. – Myślał na głos. – Coś jeszcze co się panu nasuwa, profesorze? –

\- Riedlle pytał co by się stało, gdyby czarodziej podzielił swoja duszę, na siedem kawałków. – Odpowiedział mistrz eliksirów. – Nie sądzę, by mu się to udało. Nie wątpię, że potrafiłby zabić tyle razy, by rozerwać swoją duszę na tyle części, ale bardzo mocno wpłynęłoby to na jego magiczny rdzeń. –

\- Ale cztery, albo pięć na przykład? – Zapytał Harry.

\- Nadal bardzo ryzykowne. – Slughorn ponownie zaczął wyglądać na wystraszonego. – O czym myślisz Harry? –

\- O przedmiotach, które pokazał mi dyrektor. – Potter zaczął krążyć po pokoju. – Miał Medalion Slytherina, miał Czarkę Huffelpuff, miał dziennik, który nie pasuje do wzorca, ale może był próbą. Miał pierścień Peverellów, który mógłby być czymś od Gryffindora, muszę zbadać powiązania rodu. Wspomnienia Dumbledora, wskazują, że Peverellowie byli powiązani z Slytherinem, ale może i krew Gryffindora się wmieszała. Brakuje tylko artefaktu, od Ravenclaw. –

\- Jej słynna Tiara. – Podpowiedział Slughorn. – Przy założeniu, że ją znalazł. Artefakty czterech założycieli Hogwartu musiały działać na młodego Toma, a skoro miał dwa lub trzy, to wielka jest szansa, że pragnął mieć wszystkie. Jedyny znany, jednak artefakt Gryffindora jest w biurze dyrektora. –

\- Zakończymy to spotkanie, ale będę chciał jeszcze o tym porozmawiać. Byłbym też wdzięczny za jakąś lekturę na temat horcruksów. – Powiedział nagle Harry. – Zakładam, że trafi pan do swojego apartamentu. Ja muszę wrócić do dyrektora. -

*Dick*

Harry szedł spokojnym krokiem w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. Musiał pomyśleć nad wieloma sprawami, ale musiał też obejrzeć wspomnienie. No i była sprawa Williama, który ewidentnie stworzył Horcruks. Pytaniem było, ile ich stworzył? Skoro tak chętnie zaryzykował jeden z nich to mógł mieć drugi.

Wyposażył jednak Harrego w niezwykłą broń. Sztylet z jadem Bazyliszka, co dawało mu jakąś szansę w walce z tymi mrocznymi artefaktami. W ten sam sposób musiał zabić Riedlla z dziennika. Reszta jadu w zębie. Ciekawe jak Dumbledore ma zamiar zabić pozostałe Horcruksy. Na pewno nie zaryzykuje używania Pożogi. Jad Bazyliszka byłby najlepszy, ale pewnie nie da się go długi przechowywać. Czy Dumbledore ma jakąś broń goblinów, albo raczej czy miał w momencie, gdy zrozumiał, z czym ma do czynienia.

\- Eklerki kawowe. – Powiedział do posągu, nawet nie zwalniając.

\- Co ty robisz na korytarzu o tej porze. – Wrzasnął za nim Filtch. – Będzie szlaban. –

Harry odwrócił się wolno i spojrzał na woźnego.

\- Pomyliłeś księżyc odbity na wodzie, z tym prawdziwym. Charłaku. – Dodał i wszedł na schody, które uniosły go w górę.

Słyszał jak Filtch biegnie za nim, ale machnął różdżką i schody pod woźnym zaczęły jechać w dół, tak, że ten chcąc dogonić Pottera musiał biec.

\- Nie śpi pan dyrektorze? – Zapytał od progu. – Mam wspomnienie. –

\- Jakim cudem udało ci się, je wydobyć? – Powiedział Dumbledore zaskoczonym głosem. – Przyznam szczerze, że z całej palety rzeczy, które zrobiłeś od wakacji, ta zaskakuje mnie najbardziej. –

\- Dyrektorze… - Zawołał zdyszany Filtch, wpadając przez drzwi. – Ten chłopak jest poza łóżkiem, w czasie godziny nocnej. Do tego nazwał mnie charłakiem. –

\- No cóż. – Powiedział rozbawiony Harry. – Weź moją różdżkę i wykaż, że skłamałem. –

\- Panie Filtch, pan Potter miał ze mną spotkanie i to ja go poprosiłem o przyjście o takiej porze. Co do określenia to nie ma w nim nic złego. Podejrzewam, że to tylko zmęczenie powodowane nocą. Zajmę się Harrym. Dobrej nocy. – Ton głosu dyrektora sprawiał, że FIltch z grymasem, ale bez słowa wycofał się z gabinetu.

\- Zabawne. – Powiedział Harry, komentując wyjście woźnego. – A odpowiadając na pana pytanie odnośnie, byłem po prostu przekonujący. Profesor Slughorn nie będzie miał trwałych obrażeń. – Dodał rozbawiony.

Dumbledore przyglądał mu się wnikliwie.

\- Zakładam, że to żart. – Powiedział w końcu. – Obejrzymy to wspomnienie? –

Harry wlał zawartość buteleczki otrzymanej od mistrza eliksirów do myślodsiewni i zanurzył w niej twarz.

*Dick*

\- To było to czego szukałem. – Powiedział Dumbledore, kilkanaście minut później. – Teraz rozumiem, co zrobił Tom. –

\- Miał pan wcześniej wątpliwości, po zobaczeniu dziennika? – Spytał Harry.

\- Tak, bo po tym jak go zniszczyłeś, stał się tylko dziennikiem. Nie był niczym niezwykłym. – Dyrektor wszedł w tryb nauczyciela. – Widzisz. Nie mogłem zrozumieć, dlaczego nie umarł, ale teraz to jasne. Ma nadal więcej części duszy poukrywanych w przedmiotach. –

\- Mowa oczywiście o czarce, medalionie i pierścieniu. – Powiedział Harry podpuszczając Dyrektora.

\- Tak, a także o dzienniku, który tak jak pierścień nie jest już Horcruksem. Mamy jeszcze kawałek w nim. – Dumbledore zaczął krążyć po gabinecie. – Brakuje jeszcze dwóch kawałków. Zastanawiam się, co pomyślisz o mojej teorii, że chciał zgromadzić artefakty od czterech założycieli. –

\- Zgodzę się z nią. – Powiedział lakonicznie Potter.

\- Ale jedynym znanym artefaktem Gryffindora jest ten miecz. – Dyrektor wskazał na gablotę obok grzędy Feawksa. – A Ravenclow, jej słynna tiara, ale ona zaginęła przed wiekami, więc szanse, że ją odnalazł nie są wielkie. Zastanawia mnie natomiast jego więź z Nagini. Wydaje się zbyt wielka, nawet jak na weżoustego. –

\- Nie wiem, jak głęboka może być ich więź, ale czy można schować część duszy w czymś żywym? – Stwierdził Harry. – Zdaje się, to kłócić z ideą tworzenia ochronnego pojemnika na duszę. –

\- Zauważ, że dziennik także, był pomyślany jako broń. – Odparł dyrektor.

\- No dobrze. Czemu w takim razie siedem? Czy Tom czuje utratę Horcruksa, czy w momencie, gdy zużył go na powrót do ciała, albo dowiedział się od Malfoya o utracie dziennika, mógł wyprodukować nowy? – Harry wyrzucił z siebie ciąg pytań, by zatrzymać działającego mu na nerwy krążącego po pokoju Dumbledora.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Nie znam nikogo, kto stworzyłby Horcruksa, a tym bardziej kilka z nich. – Dyrektor zwiesił głowę, w komicznym geście i wrócił za biurko. – Wiemy więcej, ale otworzyło to drogę do nowych pytań. –

\- Rozumiem, że zniszczył pan pierścień. Mogę wiedzieć jak? – Powiedział po chwili zielonooki.

\- Tak jak ty. Miecz Gruffindora wchłoną jad bazyliszka. Nie wiem, czy wiesz… -

\- Srebro Goblinów wchłania to co je wzmacnia. Wiem. – Przerwał mu Harry. – Co jeszcze może zniszczyć Horcruks? –

\- Hmm… coś co uniemożliwi mu naprawianie się w dostatecznym tempie. Na jad bazyliszka jest tylko jedno lekarstwo, Łzy Feniksa. – Wyjaśnił profesor. – Śmiertelna Pożoga, Smoczy ogień. –

\- Zaklęcie śmierci? – Zapytał Harry.

\- Nie wiem. Nie próbowałem, bo miałem miecz. – Twarz dyrektora wyrażała zdumienie i przerażenie, prawdopodobnie spowodowane lekkością, z jaka Potter powiedział o najgorszym z zaklęć. – Musisz zrozumieć, że niektóre zaklęcia wywierają na nas wpływ. Avada Kedavra jest jednym z nich, rozrywa twoją dusze, dzieląc ją na kawałki. Po jakimś czasie dusza może stać się ponownie jednością, ale nie jest to łatwy proces. –

\- Pomińmy te elementy. Oboje wiemy, że prędzej czy później zmierzę się z tym problem, a zasiewanie wątpliwości we mnie, czy użyć tego czaru, czy nie, na wiele się nie zda. – Powiedział wstając. – To chyba na tyle, jeśli chodzi o lekcje, na temat przeszłości Voldemorta. Mamy coś innego do omówienia, czy kończymy nasze lekcje? –

\- Nie dziś, a zwarzywszy na porę, nie będę cię zatrzymywała. Przekażę ci informacje o następnym spotkaniu. – Odpowiedział dyrektor.

\- Dobrze. Pozwolę panu zatrzymać to wspomnienie, ale będę chciał jego kopię. – Powiedział otwierając już drzwi. – Dobrej nocy. -

*Dick*

Wrócił zamyślony do Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie zastał Hermione i Stworka w tych samych miejscach.

Skoncentrował się na swoim życzeniu, a pokój stworzył dwa dodatkowe pomieszczenia. Jedno zawierało łazienkę, a drugie sypialnię z wielkim łóżkiem. Po długiej kąpieli w gorącej wodzie, wrócił do głównego pomieszczenia.

\- Idę spać. Przekaż jej gdzie jestem, oraz obudź mnie na śniadanie. Muszę przez jakiś czas stać się grzeczny i pojawiać się, na lekcjach, oraz innych punktach programu. – Powiedział do skrzata.

\- Stworzyła twoją bibliotekę, jako pokój swojego umysłu, ale teraz utknęła pomiędzy swoim umysłem a moim. – Głos skrzata wyrażał strach, co było dość zaskakujące.

Harry pokiwał głową.

\- Hermiono pomyśl o dumie, sile, wytrzymałości. Wszystko to reprezentuje skała i czerwień. – Po czym, nie zważając na uśmiech skrzata, ruszył do sypialni.

*Dick*

Hermiona zawahała się, Stworek zniknął, a ona nie wiedziała, czy wracać do dormitorium, czy iść do Harrego, czy czekać tutaj. Po dłuższej chwili wahania postanowiła zobaczyć, co też skrzat dla niej przygotował.

Łazienka okazała się niemal dokładna kopią łazienki prefektów, z tą drobną różnicą, że pozbawiona była obrazów. Wzięła długą kąpiel, bo nie czuła senności, medytacja jakkolwiek w nieidealnej pozycji, pozwoliła jej jednak odpocząć.

Owinięta miękkim ręcznikiem zaczęła przeglądać pakunki. Okazało się, że było to kilka koszul nocnych i zestawy bielizny, które wywoływały rumieniec na jej twarzy.

Wybrała luźne szorty i bluzkę na cienkich ramiączkach, obie te części garderoby były wykonane z czegoś podobnego do jedwabiu. Nie była ekspertem, no i nie miała jedwabnych rzeczy, ale czuła różnicę, od tych kilku razy, gdy miała okazję oglądać rzeczy innych dziewczyn.

Przeszła do drugiego pokoju. Sypialnia okazała się dość dużym pomieszczeniem z kominkiem i wielkim łóżkiem. Na podłodze leżał gruby dywan, a całe pomieszczenie było skąpane w lekkim pomarańczu dogasającego ognia.

Przez chwilę zastanawiała się co robić. Jej pierwszym odruchem była myśl, że nie powinna wchodzić do łózka, w którym spał Harry. Druga jednak powiedziała jej, że ma ochotę zrobić właśnie coś czego nie powinna. Uznała, że skoro łamała regulamin tak często w ostatnich dniach, to spanie w jednym łóżku z chłopakiem, nie nadwyręży go wiele bardziej.

Bała się tylko, że go obudzi. Zielonooki spał jednak bardzo mocno, więc udało jej się wejść pod nakrycie i położyć się sztywno, niczym nieboszczyk w trumnie. Zastanawiała się, czy go obudzić, ale to chyba nie był dobry pomysł. Długo leżała rozmyślając o tym czego nauczył ją Stworek oraz wcześniej Harry. W końcu i ją dopadło zmęczenie i zasnęła.

*Dick*

Obudziła się, czując czyjś oddech na karku, a gdy powróciła do niej świadomość, również rękę pod swoją głowa i drugą, obejmującą ją w pasie. Harry leżał za nią dokładnie przylegając do jej pleców. Czuła jego ciepło. Jego ręka delikatnie głaskała ją po nagim brzuchu, co jakiś czas przejeżdżając na udo. Rozluźniła się i przesunęła tak, by mocniej się w niego wtulić.

\- Podoba mi się taka sytuacja. – Usłyszała po dłuższej chwili jego szept.

\- Mi też. – Powiedziała obracając się do niego. – Mogłoby tak być częściej. – Wyznała, sama zaskoczona swoją śmiałością.

\- Jak tylko załatwię jednego czarnomagicznego kmiota. – Odpowiedział i pocałował ją delikatnie. – Idę do łazienki. Myślę, że kąpiel dobrze nam zrobi. – Dodał wstając i nie czekając na nią ruszył do drzwi.

*Dick*

Hermiona weszła do łazienki w momencie, w którym Harry zanurzał się w wodzie.

\- Specjalnie dla ciebie zrobiłem dużo piany. – Powiedział dopływając do drugiego brzegu wielkiej wanny, która zasługiwała raczej na miano basenu. Oparł się o niego plecami, wpatrując się w nią. – Nie wchodzisz? – Zapytał.

Gryfonka podeszła do brzegu i zanurzywszy nogi usiadła na brzegu. Woda była przyjemnie gorąca.

\- W ubraniu? To nieuczciwe Hermiono, ja się rozebrałem. – Powiedział z udawanym wyrzutem, wskazując na swoje bokserki lezące na półce pod ścianą.

\- Nikt ci nie kazał. – Odpowiedziała rozbawiona i wsunęła się do wody.

Harry odbił się od swojego brzegu i kilka sekund później znalazł się przy niej. Jego dłonie znalazły się na jej biodrach, a ciało dopchnęło ją do ścianki basenu.

\- Co zamierzasz robić w trakcie tej miłej kąpieli, w ubraniu? – Zapytał, szeptając niskim głosem w jej ucho.

W odpowiedzi objęła go udami, odpychając nieco jego tors, i szybkim ruchem ściągnęła górną część bielizny. Gdy Harry ponownie się do niej docisnął i poczuła dotyk jego ciała na swoich piersiach, przez jej głowę przemknęła myśl, że dobrze, że pomyślał o pianie. Nie była chyba gotowa, na pokazywanie się półnago, w pełnym świetle.

Pocałunki Harrego, jego dotyk i to co czuła na udzie, sprawiły jednak, że szybko zapomniała o tych myślach.

\- Ałł! – Zawołał po kilku minutach Potter.

\- Wybacz. – Odpowiedziała niewinnym głosem i pocałowała jego rękę, którą chwilę wcześniej brutalnie ugryzła. – Ale to trochę twoja wina. Powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie podsuwa się ręki pod usta dziewczyny, gdy robi się, z nią to co robiłeś. – Dodała odwracać się i przy każdym słowie całując jego usta szczękę i zbliżając się do ucha.

\- Mam rozumieć, że ci się podobało? – Zapytał, choć było widać po nim, że doskonale wie jaka będzie odpowiedz.

Hermiona objęła go za plecy i przytuliła mocno.

\- Nie miałabym nic przeciwko, żeby robić to częściej. – Powiedziała drapiąc go po plecach.

\- Ciebie też trzeba nauczyć kilku technik. Jakbyś chciała poeksperymentować to z chęcią będę służył za model. – Powiedział napierając na nią biodrami. Czuła, że się czerwieni, mimo tego co przed chwilą robili.

Harry zachowywał się tak, jakby nie zauważył, że nie zdjęła jedwabnych szortów. Nie zatrzymało to jego dłoni, ale też, nie próbował ich z niej zdjąć, za co była mu wdzięczna. W przeciwieństwie do ich pierwszego takiego zbliżenia, teraz i ona dotykała jego. On jednak zdawał się sugerować, że oczekuje czegoś więcej.

Nie dał jej jednak za dużo czasu na rozważania, jego usta wpiły się w jej i po raz kolejny, przewrócił ją wciągając całą pod wodę. Było to nawet przyjemne. Całowanie, pieszczoty i dotyk pod wodą odczuwało się inaczej, no i ten ograniczony czas. Z jednej strony nie chciała wypływać, ale po niecałej minucie kończyło jej się powietrze. Musiała się wtedy wynurzać, a Harry zostawał pod wodą, bawiąc się jej piersiami i całując po całym ciele.

\- Rzuć na mnie takie zaklęcie, które pozwala ci oddychać pod wodą. – Poprosiła, gdy wynurzył się po chwili.

\- Czemu sama tego nie zrobisz? – Spytał przepływając za nią i obejmując ją w pasie. Zaraz jedna z jego rak przesunęła się w dół, a druga w górę. – Każda okazja jest dobra, by ćwiczyć. – Dodał, wiedząc doskonale jak trudno jej się myśli, gdy jej dotyka.

\- Nie tak łatwo się skoncentrować. – Wysapała pomiędzy głębokimi oddechami.

\- Właśnie. Nie koncentruj się. Poddaj się tej emocji, niech twoją magią sterują emocje, a nie umysł. – Tłumaczył, jednocześnie zwiększając intensywność pieszczot. – Pomyśl o tym tak. Jeśli uda ci się, przywołać ręcznik, to wezmę cię do sypialni i sprawię, że twój umysł dosłownie wybuchnie z rozkoszy. – Wyszeptał i zaczął całować jej ucho i szyję.

Nie trwało to długo, gdy w ich głowy uderzył ręcznik, wpadając do wody.

\- O czym myślałaś? – Spytał, gdy odwrócił ją przodem do siebie. Widząc jak się czerwieni i przygryza wargę, dodał. – Hermiono przed chwilą całowałem cię pod wodą, jesteś topless i pół minuty temu jęczałaś z rozkoszy pod moim dotykiem. Nie ma nic, co mogłabyś powiedzieć, a co mogłoby cię zawstydzić. –

\- Chciałam, żebyś zabrał mnie do sypialni. – Wyszeptała i dodała głośniej.- A potem poczułam moja magię i ją wypuściłam. –

\- Doskonale. – Powiedział, po czym dał jej szybkiego całusa. – Nie myślałaś o zaklęciu, nie myślałaś o sposobie, ale o efekcie, a potem uwolniłaś moc. Magia i twój umysł, na pewnym poziomie wiedzą jakich zaklęć użyć, ale to twoja świadomość potrzebuje inkantacji. Zasadniczo musisz wyzwolić w sobie silne emocje, by uwolnić magię, a potem wystarczy tylko odpowiednia Wola, by magia usłuchała. Sama formuła nie jest potrzebna, magia wie jak, twój umysł wie jak, ty tylko musisz zdefiniować Co, oraz narzucić kiedy. – Powiedział obejmując ją w pasie i całując, tak, żeby nie miała możliwości odpowiedzenia i ponownie zmuszając ją, do owinięcia się nogami wokół jego bioder.

Gdy tylko to zrobiła, poczuła jak wynurzają się z wody i lecą w stronę sypialni. Zanim opuścili łazienkę, dziewczyna czuła ciepłe powietrze, które wysuszyło ich w kilka sekund.

*Dick*

\- Opowiedz mi, o twojej lekcji ze Stworkiem. Co o nim sądzisz? – Powiedział podając jej piwo i siadając w sąsiednim fotelu.

\- Zachowywał się wzorowo, jeśli o to pytasz. – Hermiona zmierzyła go wzrokiem. – Choć zwarzywszy na to co mu poleciłeś, to chyba o tym wiesz. Co do samej lekcji, to jest całkiem dobrym nauczycielem. Wedle jego słów to czego się nauczyłam, zajmuje większości czarodziejów kilka miesięcy, albo lat. –

\- Bo żaden czarodziej, nie może wejść do pokoju umysłu drugiej osoby. My posługujemy się legilimencją, to zaklęcie. Pozwala nam wydobyć powierzchniowe myśli, wspomnienia, a im lepszy czarodziej, tym głębiej wejdzie, ale nigdy nie zapuści się dalej, niż strefa z drzwiami. Można je wyważyć, ale to zazwyczaj uszkadza umysł badanego. Można też podglądać przez dziurkę od klucza. – Wyjaśnił.

\- Po co więc to, czego uczył mnie Stworek? –

\- Bo pomaga w koncentracji. Dobrzy okulumenci tworzą blokady przed drzwiami, ściany, bagna, mury i tym podobne. Wybitni, jak choćby Snape, tworzą pokoje pułapki. Coś co wygląda jak niestrzeżony umysł, ale w rzeczywistości jest dywersją, lub pułapką zawierającą strażników. To jest bardzo podobne do pokoju umysłu. Z tym, że wybitny Legilimenta w końcu pozna, z czym ma do czynienia. My, tak jak i skrzaty idziemy w inną metodę. Pokazujemy prawdziwy pokój, ale taki w którym to my mamy władzę, a nie ktoś, kto wdarł się do naszego umysłu. – Upił ze swojej szklanki. – Pustka, to coś skrajnego. To nie tylko pułapka, mając na celu wypędzenie legilimenty, ale to jednocześnie broń, mogąca zabijać. –

\- Nie jestem pewna, czy potrafiła bym zabić. – Odpowiedziała po chwili wahania.

\- Raczej nie. – Dodał z uśmiechem, ale po sekundzie jego ciało wzniosło się w powietrze, gdzie wyciągną się jak na leżance. Szklanka z jego alkoholem lewitowało tuż obok, a on wpatrywał się w sufit. – Wiesz ja też sądziłem, że nie będę w stanie zabijać. W zeszłym roku myślałem o tym, że nie będę umiał zabić nawet Voldemorta. Dziś nie widzę w tym problemu. Nie pałam jakąś rządzą mordu, ale nie miał bym oporów przed zabiciem Malfoya, Belatrix, czy kilku innych. Co o tym sądzisz? – Spytał obracając się twarzą w dół, a wraz z nim obróciła się jego szklanka. Whisky pozostała jednak we wnętrzu, a płyn nie zakołysał się choćby o centymetr. Jakby do szklanki nie dotarło, że się obraca.

\- Hermiono? – Zapytał po kilkunastu sekundach.

\- Jakim cudem do cholery robisz takie rzeczy z magią. – Wykrzyknęła.

\- Tak jak ci tłumaczyłem, po prostu mam więcej wprawy. – Uśmiechną się i wyciągną w jej stronę dłoń. – Rzuć na mnie Legilimens. – Polecił

Gryfonka zawahała się, było to jak położenie głowy pod topór i wiara w to, że kat, nie ma na nią wyroku. Wyciągnęła różdżkę, ale magia zaraz uderzyła ja w wierzch dłoni.

\- Bez tego kijka. – Powiedział z irytacją w głosie. – Nie powinnaś mieć z tym problemu. Pomyśl o tym, że za dobrze rzucone zaklęcia Woli, będę zabierał cię do sypialni. – Podpowiedział z chytrym uśmiechem.

Mógł zachowywać się jak dupek, ale fakt pozostawał faktem. W sypialni jej mózg eksplodował i to kilka razy. Nigdy nie sądziła, że mogłaby się od czegoś uzależnić, ale to działało na nią jak narkotyk. Gdy tylko o tym pomyślała poczuła ciepło rozchodzące się, z podbrzusza na całe ciało. Zadrżała i natychmiast napłynęła do niej magia.

\- Legilimens. – Powiedziała celując w jego stronę dłonią.

Dick

Harry klęczał w pomieszczeniu z drewniana podłogą, pokrytą na środku z niebieskimi matami w ciemne plamy. Oświetlenie tego pomieszczenia było, aż boleśnie jasne, ale to co przykuwało wzrok dziewczyny to szklany sześcian z kłębiącym się dymem.

\- Nie udawaj, tylko się ulecz. Dziś wytrzymałeś nadzwyczaj mało. – Usłyszała drwiący głos, dochodzący zza jej pleców. – Mały Potterek ma dość? – Kpiła widmowa postać mężczyzny lewitująca w powietrzu poza matą.

-Ulecz się powiedziałem. – Wrzasną z wściekłością, po czym skinął dłonią, a pomieszczenie przeszył wrzask Harrego.

Hermiona ponownie spojrzała w jego stronę i zobaczyła, że teraz już nie klęczał. Leżał w kałuży krwi, a jego plecy jak i szata, były rozcięte. Cięcie przechodziło na skos pomiędzy łopatkami, a wyglądało, jak zadane ostrym mieczem.

\- Czemu się, nie leczysz? – Zapytał duch przylatując bliżej.

Harry wybełkotał coś, plując krwią, a Hermionie łzy napłynęły do oczu.

\- Co powiedziałeś? – Duch najwyraźniej usłyszał jego słowa. – Czemu nie możesz się uleczyć? –

Brązowooka, mimo przerażenia podeszła bliżej, by usłyszeć jak Harry odpowiada ledwie słyszalnym głosem.

\- Bo nie mam różdżki. –

\- Do tej pory ci to nie przeszkadzało, na tym polega urok magii bezróżdżkowej, że nie potrzebujesz różdżki, ty leniwy słabeuszu. – Odpowiedział duch, ponownie machając różdżka, a na ciało chłopaka poderwało się w powietrze, jakby ktoś nabił je przez żołądek na pal.

Do krzyku Pottera, dołączył krzyk Hermiony, gdy z jego pleców wyłoniło się widmowe ostrze. Ciało młodego mężczyzny opadło po chwili na podłogę.

\- Lepiej się ulecz, bo wedle moich obliczeń, za jakieś półtorej minuty stracisz przytomność, a za cztery i pół się udusisz. – Ponownie przemówiło widmo.

\- Nie dam rady, bez różdżki. – Wycharczał Harry podnosząc się na kolana.

Hermiona nie miała pojęcia, jak tego dokonał, ale była pewna, że kosztowało go to wiele sił.

\- Widzę, że chcesz mi coś wyznać. Masz pół minuty. –

Harry milczał przez chwilę, ale duch nie był skory, do rzucania słów na wiatr.

\- Dziesięć sekund. – Powiedział, a Gryfon zaczął mówić, szybko wyrzucając z siebie słowa.

\- Oszukiwałem. Nie posługuję się magią bezróżdżkową, mam różdżkę, transmutowaną w pierścień, który mi zerwałeś przy demonstracji tej finty. – To wyzwanie musiało go wyczerpać, bo ręce się pod nim ugięły i upadł twarzą na matę.

\- Oszukiwałeś? – Zapytał powoli duch, przywołując do siebie pierścień i oglądając go powoli. – To nie różdżka, to kawałek drewna, nie wyczuwam rdzenia. Więc, albo teraz oszukujesz, albo ta historia skrywa coś jeszcze. Poznam twój sekret, zdradzisz mi go dzieciaku, ale zanim to nastąpi, czeka cię kara. – Dodał i machnął kilka razy dłonią. Wywołując kolejne krzyki Pottera.

Dick

Hermiona została wypchnięta z głowy Harrego i poczuła jakby z wielką siłą uderzyła w fotel. Mimo, że w rzeczywistości nie ruszyła się z niego nawet o centymetr. Bała się, że weszła za daleko, i że będzie zły, ale on lewitował tak jak wcześniej.

\- Rozumiesz już, dlaczego opanowałem tak wiele rzeczy, w tak krótki czasie? Z takim nauczycielem, człowiek szybko uczy się opanowywać nowe umiejętności. – Powiedział i dodał zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć. – William, ostatecznie wezwał dla mnie Wiki, by mnie zabrała i uleczyła. Oddał mi mój pierścień, oraz nauczył prawdziwej magii bezróżdżkowej. –

\- Możesz tu zejść? – Poprosiła cicho, a gdy spełnił jej prośbę zaczęła rozpinać jego koszulę.

\- Gdybym wiedział, że tak to na ciebie podziała, pokazałbym ci już dawno podobne wspomnienia. – Zażartował, ale uśmiech nie objął jego oczu. Te były nadal zimne i czuje.

\- Sprawdzam coś. – Odpowiedziała krótko i przeszła za niego, by obejrzeć jego plecy. – Dlaczego nie wyleczyłeś blizn? Moje rany leczyłeś zawsze tak, że nie zostawał żaden zewnętrzny ślad. – Zapytała, obejmując go i przytulając się do jego pleców

\- To cię interesuje? –

\- Odpowiedz. – Poprosiła.

\- Bo William nie używał normalnych ostrzy. Nie potrafię tego do końca opisać. Każda broń, w jego kolekcji, jest w jakiś sposób wzmacniana magicznie. Czasem są to trucizny, a czasem kryształy łączące ostrza z magią. – Wyjaśnił. – Innymi słowy, taka broń, zawsze pozostawia ślad. –

\- Dlaczego się, na o godziłeś? – Spytała.

\- Bo muszę być gotowym. – Odpowiedział, odwracając się do niej. – A wierz mi, gdy mówię, że nie byłem i prawdopodobnie nadal nie jestem. –

\- Co teraz? Jak zamierzasz być bardziej gotów? Co zrobisz, jakim przemianom, albo rytuałom się poddasz? Zamierzasz skończyć jak Voldemort? – Wyrzuciła z siebie pytanie, za pytaniem.

\- Nie. William poddał mnie, wbrew mojej woli pewnemu rytuałowi, który może mi bardzo pomóc. Nie dam rady jednak być bardziej gotów. Dyrektor pokazał mi kilka rzeczy, które wymuszają na mnie całkowitą zmianę planów. – Powiedział ponownie unosząc się w powietrze, z tym, że teraz magia porwała i ją. Przez chwilę spięła się, leżąc na Harrym, jakieś półtora metra nad ziemią, ale szybko się rozluźniła. – Ponownie dlatego, że nasz kochany Albus ukrył coś przede mną, jestem w gorszej sytuacji, niż byłbym, gdybym od początku, tego roku szkolnego działał zgodnie z nową wiedzą. –

\- Wyjaśnisz mi o co chodzi? – Poprosiła.

\- Pokaż mi swoją Pustkę. – Polecił i zaatakował jej umysł.

*Dick*

Hermiona została wepchnięta w pokój swojego umysłu i szybko poczuła jak ktoś dobija się do drzwi. Czuła wibrowanie ścian i wiedział, że drzwi zaraz ustąpią.

Nie czuła się gotowa, ale wysłała impuls magii, by mu otworzyć.

Zielonooki wkroczył do pokoju rozglądając się, ale zaraz ściany znikły, tak jak i reszta pokoju.

\- Pięknie, można by powiedzieć, że jestem w twojej mocy, ale musisz się nauczyć wciągać przeciwnika, od razu do pustki. – Powiedział.

Czuła jego magię napierająca na jej umysł, w pustce zaczęły pojawiać się ściany pokoju jej umysłu. Walczyła z nim raz po raz odpychając jego magie, ale było jej za dużo. Nagle jego magia ustąpiła.

\- To była jedna z metod na wyrwanie się z pustki. Zadziałałaby, bo ja wiem co robić i mam o wiele więcej mocy, niż ty. – Usłyszała jego głos. – Drugą metodą jest zaatakowanie cię natłokiem informacji. – Zobaczyła jak wypełnia pustkę tysiącami rzeczy, obrazów, wspomnień. Część z nich znała, bo były to ich wspólne wspomnienia. W ułamku sekundy znalazła się w bibliotece z Grimmaud, a Harry siedział wygodnie czytając Standardową Księgę Zaklęć Tom Pierwszy.

\- Technicznie rzecz biorąc, mógłbym zburzyć tą ścianę, przed regałami i przejrzeć resztę, ale to tylko test. – Oznajmił i wyszedł z jej umysłu. – Doskonała robota. – Powiedział już poza jej umysłem.

\- Co? – Zapytała zaskoczona. Spodziewała się reprymendy, albo czegoś gorszego, a na pewno nie pochwały.

\- Tak, wciągnęłaś mnie w pustkę. Wyrwałem się, bo jestem potężniejszym magiem, znam twoją magię i wiedziałem, z czym mam do czynienia. – Uśmiechną się do niej. – Dumbledore, albo Voldemort mogli by zrobić podobnie, może Snape, albo Belatrix. Innym szkolonym legilimentom pozostawałaby druga metoda, ale potrzebowali by na to czasu. Mogłabyś ich spokojnie obezwładnić, zanim by na to wpadli. –

Hermiona powoli pokiwał głową.

\- Czy wyjaśnisz mi w takim razie, o co chodzi z twoim planem i nowinami dyrektora? –

\- W sumie bym mógł. – Odpowiedział z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. – Ale może po kolacji? –

Brązowowłosa zamachnęła się, by go uderzyć, ale gdy już miała go trafić, magia gwałtownie obróciła ich w powietrzu, tak że teraz Harry był bliżej sufitu, a ona poczuła, że spada.

Zatrzymała się kilka centymetrów nad ziemią.

\- Chyba ci jednak nie powiem. Masz złe podejście. – Powiedział lądując obok niej i wyciągając rękę, by pomóc jej wstać.

\- Powiedz mi, a to sprawię, że twój umysł wybuchnie. – Wyszeptała do jego ucha.

\- Wątpię. – Odpowiedział rozbawiony. – Ale z chęcią zostanę obiektem twoich ćwiczeń. –

\- Nie patrz tak, na mnie.- Dodał widząc jej minę. – Uwierz mi, to co z tobą robię to efekt praktyki. Długiej i intensywnej praktyki. – Mówił rozmarzonym głosem z tym swoim irytującym uśmiechem, wyrażającym wyższość.

\- Nie mam ochoty, z tobą jeść. – Powiedziała odsuwając się. – I chwilowo cię słuchać. Odeszła mi nawet chęć na cokolwiek innego. – Dodała ruszając do wyjścia.

\- Hermiono. – Zawołał, gdy była już przy drzwiach. – Nie okłamuj siebie. Nie wolno ci się okłamywać, gdy tylu wokół próbuje tego dokonać. -

*Dick*


	16. Chapter 16

Witajcie.

Przepraszam za przerwę, miałem napisane 6k słów, ale ten kawałek chciałem włożyć w jednej części, miałem zaplanowane zakończenie tego rozdziału. Co prawda mógłbym zrobić cliffhanger wcześniej, ale nie chciałem robić dwóch pod rząd, a naprawdę brakowało mi czasu na dokończenie.

Rozdział nie jest sprawdzony w 100%, postaram się jutro dokończyć sprawdzanie i uaktualnić go, ale z czasem bywa rożnie, a w pracy coraz większy kocioł przedaudytowy, więc uznałem, że zamieszczę dziś, a poprawię jak będzie czas.

Zapraszam, życzę miłego czytania, i zachęcam do komentowania.

* * *

Rozdział 16

Poniedziałkowe śniadanie przebiegało w cichej leniwej atmosferze. Większość uczniów była nadal zaspana po nadrabianiu prac domowych, a nieliczni po długim przesiadywaniu i rozmowach. Wyjątek stanowili uczniowie młodszych roczników, kilku prefektów i Harry Potter, który obecnie czytał jakieś stare pergaminy, zająwszy dla siebie kilka miejsc.

\- Możesz to przesunąć. – Usłyszał, za sobą rozdrażniony głos Rona. – Zająłeś pół stołu. –

\- Musisz nauczyć się elementarnej matematyki. – Odpowiedział, nie podnosząc nawet wzroku znad jakiegoś szkicu. – Pół byłoby tam, gdzie siedzi Hermiona, z Ginny, które intensywnie udają, że mnie nie obserwują. –

\- Nie mam humoru na żarty. Sprzątaj te pergaminy i zajmij jedno miejsce, jak wszyscy inni. – Warknął rudzielec.

\- A co nie wyspałeś się? Siedziałeś do późna przy kominku? – Mówił rozbawiony. – Może wypiłeś przemycone piwo kremowe. – Zakpił jawnie. – Oj Ronuś, musisz się nauczyć imprezować. Wiesz, że mugole maja takie kluby z muzyką. Dziewczyny tańczą tam prawie nago, ocierając się o ciebie i niemal same wyskakują z majtek, gdy odpowiednio z nimi porozmawiasz. Możesz się tam upić, poznać co to znaczy zabawa i odprężenie. A narkotyki? Ummm. Rewelacja. – Mówił, a uszy Weasleya robiły się coraz czerwieńsze. Widać było, że kruczowłosy próbuje doprowadzić go do wybuchu, ale w pewnym momencie, zaśmiał się głośno i machnął różdżką. Pergaminy zlatywały bliżej niego, zatrzymując się w powietrzu, wokół jego miejsca. Utworzyły niewielką ścianę w kształcie półokręgu, i przemieszczały się nieregularnie. Gdy sięgnął po jeden z przelatujących, ten z stołu wzleciał i po szybkim przetasowaniu z innymi, zajął swoje miejsce.

\- Panie Potter proszę za mną. – Dobiegł ich głos opiekunki domu lwa.

\- Jeszcze jem. – Odpowiedział. – Poza tym Dzień dobry. –

\- To nie była prośba. – Powiedziała i obróciwszy się ruszyła do wyjścia z Wielskiej Sali.

Harry nie ruszył jednak z miejsca, dokończył śniadanie, czytając spokojnie pergaminy. Dopiero potem ruszył do wyjścia, a jego lektura poskładała się, w formę zeszytu i poleciała za nim.

Dick

Gdy tylko wyszedł Hermiona skupiała się na jedzeniu.

\- Miedzy wami wszystko w porządku? – Spytała cicho Ginny.

\- Nie wiem. – Odpowiedziała brązowowłosa. – Czemu pytasz? –

\- Od twojego powrotu z nocnych zajęć, do nikogo się nie odzywasz i nie poszłaś ćwiczyć w niedzielę. – Wyjaśniła młodsza z dziewczyn. – Znowu wymazała ci wspomnienia? –

\- Nie. Opanowałam już ochronę umysłu na tyle, by jak określił miał pewność, że nikt nie wyciągnie ze mnie informacji, wbrew mojej woli. – Hermiona przygryzła wargę, ale po chwili dodała. – Teraz po prostu wiem więcej, a to pociąga za sobą podjęcie pewnych decyzji. Muszę przemyśleć, czy iść dalej. – Wyznała.

\- To co przed chwila powiedział o tych mugolskich klubach i jego spotkania z Romildą, pewnie nie pomagają. –

\- Słucham? – Zapytała oburzona na najmłodszą z rodu Weasleyów.

\- Spokojnie. Miałam na myśli, że jeśli nadal coś do niego czujesz, to musi ci być ciężko słuchać i widzieć, co robi z innymi. – Odpowiedziała młodsza z dziewczyn. – Nie chciałam ci dopiec, albo cię zranić, ale ja bym pewnie miała ochotę cisnąć kilka klątw. –

\- Mój trening pozwala skutecznie rozładować agresję. Możemy zmienić temat? –

\- Będzie ciężko, bo nie wiem, czy zauważyłaś, ale ten rok kręci się wokół Harrego. Wszyscy o nim mówią, a ty jesteś na świeczniku, bo wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś jedyną osobą w szkole, wobec której nadal zachowuje się normalnie. –

To fakt. Harremu najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało to, że jest widowiskiem. Od początku roku nie tylko, nie narzekał na to, iż uczniowie się na niego gapią, ale też celowo prowokował takie sytuacje. Co do niej, to na pewno nie zachowywał się normalnie, a przynajmniej nie tak, jak w zeszłym roku.

Tak wiele zmieniło się, w jej życiu. Gdyby Harry nie doznał swojego oświecenia, to ona była by teraz pewnie z Ronem, patrząc jak się obżera i martwiąc się, jaki los czeka Harrego.

A teraz uczy się skrzaciej magii, czarów Woli, pozwala się pieścić chłopakowi, w którym kochała się od lat, tylko nie pozwalała sobie na to prawdę.

\- Hermiono? Słuchasz mnie? – Zobaczyła machająca jej przed twarzą dłoń.

\- Zamyśliłam się. Wybacz. –

\- Widziałam. Pytałam, czy słyszałaś o balu organizowanym przez Slughorna? –

\- Nie. Ale co to ma wspólnego, ze mną? – Spytała nie do końca rozumieją, do czego zmierza Ginny.

\- Po pierwsze, na pewno dostaniesz zaproszenie. Slughorn po prostu rozpływa się nad twoim intelektem. Po drugie Harry też na pewno dostanie zaproszenie, wybraniec, mistrz eliksirów i tak dalej. Po trzecie na przyjęcie idzie się parami, więc może zaproś go, puki nie umówił się z Romildą, albo wybierz kogoś, kto wzbudzi jego zazdrość. Tak, żeby zwrócił na ciebie uwagę. – Wyjaśniła i jednocześnie poradziła rudowłosa.

\- Pomyślę o tym. Musze iść na lekcję. Porozmawiamy popołudniu, albo wieczorem. – Dodała zabierając swoja torbę i ruszając pod klasę transmutacji.

Dick

\- Słucham, o czym chciała pani porozmawiać? – Zapytał siadając przed biurkiem w gabinecie wicedyrektor.

McGonagall zamiast odpowiedzieć, wstała i podeszła do regałów. Wróciła niosąc butelkę wina, którą bez słowa postawiła przed uczniem.

\- Jeśli jeszcze raz spróbujesz mi wymazać pamięć, a dowiem się o tym gorzko tego pożałujesz. – Powiedziała patrząc mu w oczy.

Harry pokiwał głową, dając do zrozumienia, że usłyszał, ale nie, że się zgadza. Wyciągną rękę i zaczął przyglądać się butelce.

\- Napije się pani? -

\- Nie i ty też nie. Zrób z tym co uważasz, ale nie przy mnie. – Odpowiedziała ostro. – Co teraz? –

\- Nic. Nie potrzebuje pani pomocy, nie potrzebuję właściwie niczego. Od naszej ostatniej rozmowy, odkryłem, że dyrektor ponownie zataił przede mną kluczowe informacje, które sprawiły, że cała mój plan legł w gruzach. Zanim nie opracuję nowego, a raczej zanim, nie potwierdzę nowości Dumbledora, nie zmienię planów. – Wyjaśnił.

\- Dobrze. Zaufam ci w tej kwestii. Powiedz mi, tylko co to było za zaklęcie, które rzuciłeś zaraz po wejściu. –

\- Zauważyła pani? – Spytał autentycznie zaskoczony.

\- Kiedy wiedziałam już, że posługujesz się magią bezróżdżkową i wspomniałam z jaka łatwością mnie pokonałeś, postanowiłam zachowywać większą czujność. – Odpowiedziała. – Szukałam specjalnie jakiejś magii bezróżdżkowej, więc tylko dlatego to zobaczyłam. Byłeś niezwykle subtelny, twoja magia ledwo musnęła moje zmysły. –

\- Dumbledore szpieguje nauczycieli poprzez portrety byłych dyrektorów. Objąłem go polem ciszy. – Wytłumaczył. – Poprzednio też je rzuciłem, ale najwyraźniej nie spodziewając się go było dostatecznie niewykrywalne. –

Siedzieli w milczeniu, aż w końcu Harry zapytał.

\- To wszystko? –

\- Nie. Cięgle pamiętam co mówiłeś, o tym, że prawdopodobnie stracisz życie. – Odpowiedziała. – Na pewno jest coś, co mogę zrobić. –

\- Może, na razie proszę zachowywać się normalnie, a jak znajdę dla pani zadanie to powiem. – Powiedział, wstając i zmniejszył butelkę, by schować ja do kieszeni. – Dobrego dnia. -

Dick

Minęły niemal trzy tygodnie, od jego rozmowy z dyrektorem, a nadal nie posunął się o krok, w poznaniu prawdy. Wydawać by się mogło, że horcruksy Voldemorta są bajką, bo nie było na nie żadnego potwierdzenia, poza tym, że przeżył. Nie podzielił się jak na razie ta wiedzą z nikim poza Wiki i Zgredkiem, ale tu nie miał wyjścia. Oni byli jego uszami i wywiadem, więc chcąc dostać jakiekolwiek informacje musiał na nich polegać.

Jego lekcje teleportacji, także szły znacznie gorzej niż zaplanował i choć Stworek twierdził, że nie ma znaczenia, to czy jest w Hogwarcie, czy nie, on czuł, że jako czarodziejowi, blokady magiczne maja na niego wpływ. Nawet podczas korzystania z skrzaciej techniki.

Zmienił się jednak jego stosunek i relacje ze Snapem. Nauczyciel obrony, przestał czepiać się go na każdym kroku. Nadal był wredny i niesprawiedliwy wobec gryfonów, ale Harrego traktował jak ślizgona. Jeszcze kilka razy podczas lekcji prosił go o demonstrowanie technik lub zaklęć. Na razie zielonooki nie potrafił wyczuć, czy jest to zmiana powodowana jego przeprosinami, uwolnieniem z pustki, czy rozkazem Dumbledora. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, bo Snape pozwalał mu czytać książki na lekcjach, gdy inni ćwiczyli i tylko czasem pytał lub prosił o demonstracje. Zazwyczaj, gdy Harry raz pokazała opanowanie jakiegoś zaklęcia, nie musiał go więcej ćwiczyć. Co więcej nauczyciel czasem kładł na jego biurku stare woluminy, z pożytecznymi zaklęciami.

Hermiona wróciła do treningów po czterech dniach, od momentu, gdy oznajmiła mu, że nie chce na niego patrzeć. Nie wróciła jednak do niego. Jak tylko zakańczali trening i była w stanie wyjść, uciekała z Pokoju życzeń.

Harry postanowił jej nie zatrzymywać, była to jej decyzja, a on nie zamierzał wpływać na jej wolność. Zwłaszcza, że opanowała już błyskawiczne stawienie barier umysłu i potrafiła posługiwać się magią Woli, w dostatecznym stopniu. Nadal brakowało jej wiele do poziomu Harrego, ale mogła to być różnica mocy, oraz kontroli emocji.

Dziś jednak zamiast zwyczajowej ucieczki, usiadła w fotelu obok niego.

\- Udało mi się dziś, rozciąć ci ramię. – Powiedziała wspominając jego słowa.

\- Udało ci się. – Odpowiedział wiedząc dokąd zmierza.

\- Powiesz mi teraz jaki jest twój plan? –

\- Obecnie żaden. – Odpowiedział i dodał. – Po ostatnich nowinach dyrektora, musze go przebudować i to niemal o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Poza tym wydawało mi się, że obiecałem ci odpowiedzieć na pytanie o jaką rekrutacje chodzi. Dam ci jednak wybór, możesz spytać mnie o rekrutacje, albo o nowiny dyrektora. –

\- Domyśliłam się już, że prowadzisz rekrutację wśród skrzatów domowych. Prawdopodobnie także wśród innych ras. Wśród istot niewidzialnych dla czarodziejów. – Powiedziała. – Dlatego chce poznać nowiny dyrektora. –

\- Najmądrzejsza czarownica swojego pokolenia. – Odpowiedział z uśmiechem. – Nie chce mi się tyle opowiadać. Pokażę ci wspomnienie mojego spotkania z dyrektorem, całej tej nocy. Jak skończysz, to wezwij Stworka niech schowa myślodsiewnie. – Powiedział podchodzą do kamiennej misy, w której służył wielką nić wspomnienia. – Dobrej zabawy, obudź mnie, gdybyś miała pytania. –

Dick

„ Harry, po tym co zobaczyłam, nie wiem czy potrafię zaakceptować twoje nastawianie. Rozumiem, że nie wiedząc o Horcruksach, planowałeś odciąć się od wszystkich dać pojmać i zabić Voldemorta w pustce. Nie rozumiem jednak dlaczego nadal tak postępujesz. Obecnie potrzebujesz wsparcia przyjaciół, a przynajmniej wiernych ci ludzi. Rozumiem, że nie chcesz narażać uczniów. Zakon jednak mógłby ci pomóc, a ty odrzucasz to. Wykorzystaj ich, zagraj miłego i posłusznego, przecież potrafisz udawać.

Poszukam informacji, a jak jakieś znajdę to ci je przekaże.

Ja potrzebuje odpocząć od ciebie. Muszę zrozumieć co myśleć o tobie, twoich planach, metodach i co myśleć o nas. Nie wiem, czy traktujesz mnie poważnie, czy jako formę ostatniego posiłku. A ta niewiedza mnie zabija.

Hermiona„

\- To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o zaufanie. – Powiedział do siebie, gdy skończył czytać list, który gryfonka zostawiła obok myślodsiewni.

Dick

Minął tydzień, podczas którego, ani razu nie rozmawiał z Hermioną. Właściwie nie rozmawiał z nikim i poza odpowiadaniem na pytania nauczycieli na lekcjach, nie wypowiedział przez ten tydzień więcej jak dziesięć zdań. Dziś rano uznał, że trzeba to zmienić, a okazja ku temu, nadarzyła się szybciej niż się spodziewał.

\- Cześć Harry. – Usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos. Odwrócił się powoli odkładając na trawę książkę, którą właśnie czytał.

\- Co sprawiło, że po niemal dwóch miesiącach postanowiłaś się do mnie odezwać, Cho? – Spytał ponownie odwracając się ku jezioru, na brzegu którego siedział.

\- Właściwie to nic się nie stało. Od początku roku mówiłam ci cześć, ale to ty mnie ignorowałeś. – Odpowiedziała niepewnie. – Masz ochotę porozmawiać? Wydawałeś się strasznie przygaszony przez ostatnie dni. –

\- Mam ochotę na inne rzeczy, ale w Hogwarcie nie ma z kim. – Odpowiedział z półuśmiechem, wskazał jej jednak ręką miejsce obok siebie.

Cho usiadła i zaczęła wpatrywać się w niego.

\- Przegapisz coś pięknego, jeśli będziesz patrzeć na mnie. – Powiedział po chwili.

\- Co miałeś na myśli mówiąc, że nie ma z kim. – Spytała przenosząc wzrok na zachodzące słońce.

\- To chyba oczywiste, że chodziło mi o sex. – Odpowiedział bez krępacji.

Spojrzał na nią i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że się zarumieniła.

\- Nie bój się, nie zamierzam cię zgwałcić, ale chyba przyznasz tak jak reszta, że jednak jestem kimś innym. – Stwierdził z rozbawieniem. – W wakacje odwiedzałem kilka mugolskich klubów i nauczyłem się wielu rzeczy. Uwierz mi na słowo, że w tym co robią mugole, jest wiele więcej zabawy niż w naszych rozrywkach. –

\- A co z miłością? – Zapytała po chwili.

\- Hmm… Miłość może sprawić, że nawet wspólne czytanie książek będzie niezapomnianym doświadczeniem. Ale sex bez miłości, jako poddanie się zwierzęcej pasji, dzikości siebie, także daje wiele radości. – Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. – Mógłbym ci pokazać. –

\- Tylko to cię interesuje? –

\- Nie tylko, ale nie zamierzam cię okłamywać. Nie kocham cię, prawdopodobnie nie pokocham. To co mogę zaoferować to rozmowa, pieszczoty, sex, miło spędzony czas. – Odpowiedział kładąc się na trawie i podkładając sobie ręce za głową. – Nie zaoferuję ci wspólnego życia, dzieci, domu i tym podobnych. Nie zmuszam cię, nie okłamuję, ale mogę zagwarantować niezła zabawę. –

\- A czy mogę wybrać rozmowę, bez pozostałych aspektów? Chyba nie zawsze jesteś tak obcesowy. –

\- Możesz i masz rację. Po prostu wolałem jasno określić, na co możesz, a na co nie możesz liczyć z mojej strony. –

\- Takie zaczynanie rozmów, chyba nie przysparza zbyt wielu przyjaciół. – Powiedziała z uśmiechem krukonka, również kładąc się i obserwując niebo.

\- A ilu widzisz wokół mnie? Prawdę powiedziawszy mało kto jest w stanie żyć w prawdzie, nie okłamując siebie, nie odrzucając swoich pragnień. – Przekręcił głowę by ją widzieć. – Z drugiej strony, ktoś kto nie potrafi znieść prawdy, nie jest mi potrzebny. -

\- Jest coś, o czym masz ochotę porozmawiać? – Spytała po chwili.

\- Masz niesamowicie ładną cerę, twoja szyja, wyglądają jak z kości słoniowej. – Odparł, ponownie sprawiając, że się zarumieniła. – A odpowiadając, nie wiem. Ostatnio mam strasznie dużo na głowie, ciężkie książki, z jeszcze cięższymi zagadnieniami. –

\- To może coś trywialnego. Ciężko ci nie grać w Quiditcha? – Zapytała, próbując ignorować jego komplement, ale jej subtelny uśmiech mówił mu, że jej się to spodobało.

\- Brak czasu. Poza tym całkiem dobrze im idzie, z tego co zrozumiałem z komentarzy, w Wielkiej Sali, skopali wam tyłki. – Zaśmiał się.

\- Nie oglądałeś nawet meczu? I nie skopali. – Odpowiedziała zaskoczona, jednocześnie próbowała dać mu kuksańca w bok. Odległość i leżąca pozycja sprawiły jednak, że z łatwością się odsunął. – Mecz był wyrównany i gdyby nie twoja błyskawica, byłabym pierwsza przy zniczu. –

\- Mówiłem brak czasu. Nie chodzi tylko o czas na treningi. –

\- Ok. Dużo czytasz, rozumiem. Ale musisz też nauczyć się odprężać, dać odpocząć umysłowi. My krukoni wiemy o tym najlepiej. – Powiedziała. – Kiedy ostatnio spędziłeś wieczór w czyimś towarzystwie, albo kiedy polatałeś dla rozrywki, albo poszedłeś na spacer, nie myśląc o problemach? –

\- Dziś. Poza tym, co jakiś czas biegam i ćwiczę. – Odpowiedział rozbawiony jej bezpośrednoscią, widać było, że przygotowywała się do tej rozmowy. A przynajmniej do tego, by go zagadnąć. Musiała wyczekiwać na właściwy moment.

\- Ćwiczysz do walki, a nie by się odprężyć. Widziałam twoje poranne ćwiczenia. –

\- Masz racje, ale alternatywą jest upijanie się w samotności. –

\- No to może, teraz do listy relaskacyjnej dopiszesz rozmowy ze mną? –

\- Pomyślę o tym. –

\- Nie prawda. – Powiedziała siadając. – Podejmij decyzje. –

\- Każesz mi wybierać? A jak mnie zmusisz? – Spytał również siadając i odwracając się do niej.

\- Nie zmuszę. Albo powiesz, że chcesz, żebym pomogła ci się relaksować. Poprzez rozmowę. – Dodała szybko ostatnie zdanie, bo jego uśmiech stał się co najmniej, dwuznaczny. – Albo brak decyzji oznacza, że nie życzysz sobie mojego towarzystwa. To jak Potter? –

\- Dobrze, dobrze. Chętnie skorzystam z pani propozycji, panno Chang. – Powiedział wstając i wyciągając do niej rękę. – Będę relaksował swój umysł, poprzez rozmowę z panią. – Dodał, gdy oboje już stali. Pochylił się do niej i patrząc jej w oczy powiedział. - Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że zamierzam cię uwieść i zaciągnąć do łóżka, gdzie sprawię że twój mózg eksploduje. – Uśmiechnął się widząc jej minę. – Dobranoc panno Chang. – Powiedział odchodząc w stronę zamku.

Dick

Ku zaskoczeniu Harrego, nie odstraszył Cho, bo następnego dnia na śniadaniu, pomachała do niego wskazując wolne miejsce przy stole krukonów.

\- Po twojej minie na koniec naszej rozmowy, wnioskowałem, że przeraziłem cię do żywego. – Powiedział siadając obok niej. – Na pewno przerażam twoich kolegów. –

\- Są zaskoczeni, ale przecież nie jesteś zły. Zmieniłeś się, stałeś się, bardziej zamknięty, ale też bardziej zdecydowany, stanowczy. To nie jest zmiana na gorsze, choć może się tak pierwsze wydawać. – Powiedziała uśmiechając się do niego. – Co dziś masz? –

\- Podwójne eliksiry rano i podwójną obronę po obiedzie. – Odpowiedział podejmując trywialny temat, bo tego zdawała się chcieć krukonka. – Snape powiedział na ostatniej lekcji, że przygotuje nam coś interesującego. Pewnie powinienem się zacząć bać. – Zażartował.

\- Chyba tak, bo zmieniona nasz plan, a z tego co wiem to także, plan gryfonów, puchonów i ślizgonów z siódmego roku. Dziś po obiedzie, wszyscy mamy zajęcia z obrony w Wielkiej Sali. – Powiedziała. – Pewnie reaktywują coś na kształt klubu pojedynków. –

\- Albo stary nietoperz, chce więcej informacji. – Wymamrotał. – Przydały by mi się jakieś nieznane bombonierki lesera. –

\- Źle, nasze rozmowy miały być odprężające. – Powiedziała patrząc na niego poważnie. – Może po kolacji wybierzesz się, ze mną na spacer? –

\- Dobrze. Spotkamy się w holu o dziewiętnastej? – Zapytał, czym wywołał jej szczery uśmiech.

Dick

\- Odłóżcie książki, weźcie plecaki i chodźcie za mną. – Polecił Severus Snape gdy tylko ostatni uczeń zajął miejsce za stołem.

Poprowadził ich do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie zamiast zwyczajowych stołów, po prawej znajdował się wielki ring otoczony linami. Każdy bok miał długość, co najmniej dwunastu metrów, a na całej powierzchni w środku, znajdowały się stare meble, krzesła, kopce gruzu i tym podobne. Każdy narożnik oznaczony był flaga jednego z domów. Po lewej zaś stronie sali wznosiły się trybuny, na których siedzieli uczniowie z innych domów, którzy mieli obronę w swoich OWUTemowych planach.

Snape poprowadził ich do wolnego miejsca, kazał zostać i samemu wszedł na podwyższenie i zajął miejsce obok Remusa Lupina.

\- Większość z was zastanawia się pewnie, po co tu jesteśmy i co oznacza ring za wami. – Przemówił Lupin. – Nieliczni już rozumieją, że będziecie toczyć pojedynki na tej arenie. Od dziś, co tydzień przez dwie godziny, każdy uczeń, który wybrał Obronę na Owutemach, będzie mógł spróbować swoich sił. Zanim powiem o zasadach, chcę wam wyjaśnić, że poza dzisiejszymi zajęciami, nie jest to obowiązkowe. Podczas tych lekcji, wasi opiekunowie, będzie w bocznej Sali prowadzili dla was normalne zajęcia z obrony. Niemniej. – Kontynuował. – Gwarantuje wam, że nigdzie nie nauczycie się tak wiele, na temat prawdziwej walki i obrony, jak na tej arenie. –

\- Zasady są proste. Wchodząc na arenę, nie znacie będziecie znali warunków. Zostaną one wylosowane po przekroczeniu lin. Jest to równoznaczne z magicznym kontraktem. Można opuścić arenę, jako zwycięzca lub przegrany, nie można się poddać. – Mówił, przechadzając się przed trybunami. – Zasady będziemy losowali w następujący sposób. Pierwszy określi warunki atmosferyczne, drugi porę dnia, trzeci stopień dodatkowych komplikacji. Czasem przyjdzie wam walczyć, we mgle. Czasem nocą, a czasem któryś z nauczycieli, będzie wam przeszkadzał, lub pomagał. –

\- Na arenę może wejść minimalnie dwóch uczniów, a maksymalnie ośmiu. Można zawierać sojusze. Ilość uczniów z jednego domu, nie muszą być równe, ale muszą zostać ustalone przed wejściem i obie strony muszą je zaakceptować. Czyli, może wejść dwóch gryfonów, przeciwko szóstce ślizgonów, o ile zostanie to zaakceptowane. – Tłumaczył. – Nie używamy zaklęć niewybaczalnych. Idealna sytuacja było, by gdybyście ograniczali się do ogłuszania, ale że nie wszyscy się zastosują, jest to bardziej sugestia niż polecenie. Za zgodą dyrektora oraz ministerstwa, z którego ramienia tu jestem. Poprowadzę, wraz z profesorem Snapem, dodatkowe zajęcia z obrony, ale zapisy na nie nastąpią po trzecich zajęciach na arenie. Musimy poznać wasz poziom, by podzielić was na grupy. – Uśmiechną się zachęcająco. – Są jakieś pytania? –

\- Dlaczego, nie zostaliśmy oficjalnie poinformowani o tym i dlaczego dzisiejsze zajęcia są obowiązkowe? – Spytał Harry.

\- Ponieważ my, to jest ministerstwo i nauczyciele musimy wiedzieć, którzy z was naprawdę nadają się do zaawansowanego kursu. Za murami zamku trwa wojna, a Lord Voldemort zapewne będzie chciał prędzej, czy później zdobyć Hogwart. Ci, którzy nie będą potrafili się obronić, a będą mu przeciwni zginą. – Odpowiedział nauczyciel.

\- Dziś pojedynki, będą odbywały się czwórkami. Po jednym ochotniku z każdego domu. Wasze nazwiska, są w tych workach, obok proporców waszego domu. Gdy wasz opiekun wyczyta wasze nazwisko, proszę byście weszli na arenę, bez ociągania. Nie mamy całego dnia. - Polecił. – Aha, od następnych zajeć, każdy wchodzący uczeń stawia na szalę punkty swojego domu. Gdy decydujesz się wejść na arenę. Stawiasz na szali dwadzieścia punktów własnego domu. Maksymalnie można zdobyć sto czterdzieści punktów, gdyby ktoś, zmierzył się sam, z siódemką przeciwników z jednego domu. W przypadku pojedynku takiego jak dziś. Zwycięzca, zdobędzie trzydzieści punktów, osoba na drugim miejscu dziesięć, a następne dwie, stracą po dwadzieścia punktów. –

\- Zwycięzca, może być tylko jeden, bowiem ostatecznie nie liczy się finezja, technika, czy styl, ale to czy przeżyliście. Mimo to oprócz tego, będziemy prowadzili ranking indywidualny. Oceny będą procentowe, z całości waszego uczestnictwa w pojedynkach. Nawet, gdy nie będziecie walczyć, wasze wyniki będą się pogarszały. Rejestrować je będą zaklęcia monitorujące, więc nie będzie to w żaden sposób subiektywne. Ranking, będzie w następujących kategoriach. Wasze zaklęcia, które trafiły, im więcej trafi tym lepszy wynik procentowy. Zaklęcia rzucone w was, które trafiły, im mniej tym więcej wynik procentowy. Ilość rzuconych zaklęć, w odniesieniu dla przeciwników, sto procent oznaczało by po jednym zaklęciu na każdego pokonanego przeciwnika. Liczą się, tu także zaklęcia kamuflujące, iluzje i każde inne. Oraz na koniec średnia z tych trzech. Na podstawie tego ostatniego wyniku, przydzielimy was do grup na zajęcia specjalne, które w przeciwieństwie do walk na arenie będą obowiązkowe. – Zakończył, po czym skinął na opiekunów, którzy przystąpili do losowania.

Harry szybko znudził się, obserwowaniem walk. Nie były na jego poziomie, więc patrzył tylko kątem oka, podczas, gdy większość uwagi poświęcał pergaminom rozłożonym przed sobą.

\- Harry Potter. – Usłyszał głos McGonagall.

Nie usłyszał z kim przyjdzie mu walczyć, ale szybkie rozejrzenie się po tych, którzy schodzili, pozwoliło mu przekonać się, że byli to wyłącznie uczniowie siódmej klasy.

\- Losowo jak chuj. – Powiedział mijając Remusa, który tylko się uśmiechnął.

Potter zajął miejsce w swoim narożniku i wyjął różdżkę. Gdy tylko zabrzmiał dźwięk gongu ruszył spokojnym krokiem, w stronę centrum, gdzie usiadł za wielką szafą i ponownie wyjął pergaminy. Słyszał odgłosy walki, krzyki zaklęć i rozpadających się mebli, w które trafiały chybione zaklęcia. W końcu nastała cisza.

Przez pewien czas nic się, nie działo, aż usłyszał ciche kroki. Hector Custo, krukon właśnie wyszedł zza załomu po jego prawej stronie. Jego krok był dość urywany, a po chwili Harry zobaczył dość głębokie rozcięcie na łydce. Custo szedł ostrożnie i czujnie rozglądając się na boki, minął nieruchomego Harrego, który westchnął w duchu i wzniósł różdżkę.

Czerwony promień trafił krukona w plecy i natychmiast rozległ się gong oznajmiający koniec walki.

Zielonooki, bez słowa usunął zaklęcie z Hectora i ruszył na trybuny.

Dick

\- Nieźle rozegrane, Harry. – Powiedziała Cho, gdy ponad godzinę później, wychodzili z Wielkiej Sali, by nauczyciele mogli przywrócić ją do stanu pierwotnego, na kolacje. – Hector nie może pogodzić, się z faktem, że dał się tak załatwić. –

\- Poradź mu zaklęci wykrywania ciepła. Dość dobrze sprawdza się w takich wypadkach. – Odpowiedział bez uśmiechu. – Zasadniczo planowałem nie walczyć, tylko dać się trafić, ale tak ładnie wszedł mi pod różdżkę. –

\- Tak, jasne. Nigdy nie słyszałam, byś kiedykolwiek się podłożył. Zresztą nawet, gdybyś przegrał nie rzucając żadnego zaklęcia, większość uznałaby twoje zwycięstwo. Już widzę te plotki, Potter to wszechmogący czarodziej, który skrywa swą prawdziwą moc. Zaklęcia Pottera są tak mocne, że nie chciał nikogo skrzywdzić. Podobno potrafi zabić samą drętwota. – Paplała nienaturalnie piskliwym głosem, czym wywołała jego autentyczny śmiech.

\- Dobra, to było niezłe. Zobaczymy się po kolacji. – Pożegnał ją i ruszył do wierzy gryffindoru.

Dick

Cho schodziła do holu kwadrans przed dziewiętnastą, bo zamierzała być pierwsza, dlatego gdy zobaczyła Harrego czytającego jedną z swoich starych ksiąg uśmiechnęła się. Naprawdę musiało mu brakować kontaktu z innymi.

\- Ślicznie wyglądasz. – Powiedział chowając księgę i wyciągając w jej stronę pojedynczą białą różę.

\- Ty też. – Odpowiedziała wąchając kwiat. Harry zamiast zwyczajowej szaty, miał na sobie eleganckie czarne buty, spodnie i białą koszulę, lekko rozpięta pod szyją. – Ale mieliśmy iść na spacer, a ty ubrałeś się i zachowujesz jak na randce. Właściwie to wspominając naszą pierwszą i jedyna randkę, to zachowujesz się całkiem inaczej. – Powiedziała rozbawiona.

\- Wiesz, jeśli chcesz to zaraz pozbędę się tych ubrań. –

\- Nie. – Szybkość jej wypowiedzi, pokazała, że potraktowała go poważnie. – Pasuje ci taki strój, ale chciałam się zniechęcić do uwodzenia mnie. –

\- No dobrze.- Wyjął różdżkę i machną nią trzykrotnie. Jego ubranie w kilka sekund zmieniło się, w sportowe buty, dżinsy i czarną obcisła koszulkę, z krótkim rękawkiem. – Lepiej? –

\- Wiele dziewczyn zabiło by, by poznać te zaklęcia. – Powiedziała ruszając do wyjścia. – Idziemy? –

Szli wokół jeziora, mijając nielicznych uczniów, ale większość z tych, którzy ich mijali przyglądała im się z zaciekawieniem.

\- Widziałeś tablice wyników? – Spytała w którym momencie Cho.

\- Nie, był za duży tłok, a rozpychanie uczniów magią, mogło by zostać źle odebrane. – Stwierdził. – Coś ciekawego? –

\- Jesteś na szczycie, wszystkich czterech kategorii, wszędzie masz sto procent.W rankingu ogólnym następna osoba, ma tylko siedemdziesiąt dziewięć procent, a potem kolejna przerwa, aż do pięćdziesięciu dwóch. Reszta jest dość wyrównana. – Wyjaśniła o co jej chodzi.

\- Hermiona? – Spytał, choć podejrzewał odpowiedź. Jego uczennica, dobrze się kryła z dodatkowymi umiejętnościami, zdobytymi podczas jego treningu. Nie rzucała zaklęć Woli, nie robiła uników, wyszkolonych podczas nauki walki wręcz. Mimo to lepszy refleks i to, że Harry był przeciwnikiem, o kilkanaście klas lepszym niż jej rywale, dało dużo. Bardzo dużo. Teoretycznie nie patrzył, ale jak tylko znalazł się w dormitorium obejrzał w myślodsiewni swoje wspomnienie z jej meczu. Swoboda ruchu, dostrzeganie zagrożenia niemal, z każdej strony, czary detekcyjne. Można powiedzieć perfekcja, ale na tyle subtelna, że ciężko było poznać, że odbywała dodatkowy trening. Właściwie wskazywała na to, tylko lekkość z jaką schodziła z areny, zero potu, zero zmęczenia, zero jakiejkolwiek dumy, z pokonania czterech czarodziejów z siódmego roku.

\- Tak. – Powiedziała zmienionym głosem kruczowłosa.

\- Hej, jesteś zazdrosna? – Spytał, przypominając sobie ich walentynkową randkę. – Chętnie przespałbym się, z Hermioną. Ma niesamowity umysł i całkiem ciekawe ciało. Możesz mi jednak wierzyć, że ona nie jest zainteresowana mną. Przynajmniej nie tak jak ja nią. – Powiedział szczerze.

\- Myślisz tylko o jednym? – Spytała z wyrzutem. – Chcesz zaliczyć, każdą w szkole? –

\- Tylko te piękne. – Powiedział biorąc ją za dłoń. Cho wzdrygnęła się lekko, ale nie wyjęła ręki. – Poza tym, ty jasno powiedziałaś, że nie tego chcesz. Chciałaś rozmowy. Ostrzegałem, że teraz żyje w prawdzie, nie będę kłamał. Mogę ci czegoś nie powiedzieć, albo okłamać cię, gdyby chodziło o bezpieczeństwo wojny. Ale tak trywialne rzeczy, jak moja chęć przespania się z kimś? Możesz być pewna, że będę szczery. –

\- Ok, chyba potrzebuję jeszcze przywyknąć do twojej szczerości. – Wyznała.

\- Touche. – Skomentował z uśmiechem. – Lubię, jak ktoś nie boi się powiedzieć, że cos mu nie pasuje, czegoś nie wie, albo potrzebuje czasu. To twoja wolność i każdy powinien robić, tylko to co uznaje za jemu właściwe. Jestem teraz nawet w stanie zrozumieć Voldemorta. O ile postępuje w zgodzie ze swoim sercem, to nie mogę go nienawidzić. – Wyznał, czym sprawił, że Cho zatrzymała się i wgapiła w niego oczy.

\- Spokojnie, Cho. – Powiedział po chwili wpatrywania się w nią. – Nadal zamierzam go zabić, nadal uważam za go mordercę i najgorsze ścierwo naszych czasów. Nie zawaham się wypełnić mojego przeznaczenia. Po prostu, jeśli jego serce kazało mu zdobyć władzę nad światem, ochronić czystość krwi czarodziejów, to rozumiem dlaczego go posłuchał. Wybrał jednak metodę, której nie akceptuję i nie będę tolerował. Dlatego on musi zginać, tak jak każdy kto wybrał go na pana. Potem trzeba będzie pomyśleć, nad integracją naszego świata z mugolskim, bo nie może trwać stan, w którym oni o nas nie wiedzą. Za kilkanaście lat pojawiłby się inny maniak pokroju Voldemorta. Musimy zawrzeć z mugolami sojusz, a wtedy czarodzieje, nawet czystokrwiści zobaczą jakie z tego mogą być korzyści. –

Krukonka wpatrywała się w niego, ale teraz jej szok zmienił się, w cos innego.

\- Zapisz sobie to co powiedziałeś. – Powiedziała po prawie minucie ciszy. – Albo pozwól mi pokazywać to wspomnienie. Kupisz tym armię, a nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyś przekonał nawet śmierciożerców do dołączenia do siebie. –

\- Dziękuję, ale to nie była przemowa rekrutacyjna. Nie powtórzę zeszło rocznego błędu. Uczniowie nie są i nie będą w stanie stawić czoła śmierciożercom. To moja walka, poza tym ostatecznie sprowadzi się to do Potter kontra Voldemort. I tylko jeden z nas będzie mógł żyć. – Uśmiechną się szczerze. – Przyjmujesz to lepiej niż większość ludzi. Chciałbym byś, kogoś poznała. Nie bój się, nie grozi ci żadne niebezpieczeństwo. – I zanim Cho zdążyła coś powiedzieć, Harry zasyczał przeciągle.

Z kieszeni jego spodni, błyskawicznie wyskoczyła Helian i wylądowała przed krukonką.

\- To Helian, w wakacje przywołałem ją, a raczej stworzyłem bezpośrednio z mojej magii. Od tego momentu jest moją strażniczką. – Przedstawił kobrę. – Helian to Cho Chang, od wczoraj uznała, że za mało się relaksuje, więc pomaga mi w tym, zajmując mój, umysł rozmową. Za co jestem jej wdzięczny. – Powiedział wywołując uśmiech na twarzy dziewczyny.

Helian ruszyła w stronę krukonki, a ta niespodziewanie przyklękła i wyciągnęła do dłoń, pod którą kobra błyskawicznie wsunęła łeb.

\- Witaj. – Powiedziała, ku zdumieniu Harrego Cho. – Miło mi cię poznać. Rozumiem, że to Harry cię przywołał, ale dziękuję za to, że go strzegłaś. –

Wąż zasyczał kilka razy, po czym zwinął się w kłębek.

\- Mówi, że się jej podobasz. – Przetłumaczył zielonooki. – A mi zaimponowałaś. Nie było widać po tobie, żadnego strachu. – Powiedział, ale w tym momencie Halian zasyczała. – Ok. Mówi, że czuć od ciebie lekki strach, ale to i tak niezwykłe, że potrafiłaś tak nad sobą zapanować. –

\- Czemu? Powiedziałeś, że nie grozi mi niebezpieczeństwo. – Odpowiedziała podchodząc do niego i wyciągając rękę, by mogli iść dalej.

Harry wziął ją ponownie za dłoń i ruszył wzdłuż jeziora.

\- Rozumiem, że nie wzbudzam w tobie lęku? – Spytał.

\- Nie. Powiedziałabym nawet, że czuje się przy tobie bezpiecznie. – Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.

Szli dalej w milczeniu, aż byli niemal przy zamku.

\- Harry? – Zaczęła nagle Cho zatrzymując się.

-Tak? –

\- Nie spodobała ci się moja odpowiedz, prawda? – Spytała. – Ta, gdy powiedziałam, że czuje się, przy tobie bezpieczna. – Wyjaśniła.

\- Nie o to chodzi. Zaskoczyłaś mnie i muszę to przemyśleć. – Odpowiedział. – Nie chodzi o to, że chce wzbudzać lęk. Po prostu wchodząc ze mną w jakiekolwiek bliższe relacje, stajesz się celem. –

Krukonka przypatrywała mu się przez chwilę, po czym pokiwała głowa.

\- Dlatego odepchnąłeś od siebie cały gryffindor? – Wywnioskowała poprawnie. – Jesteś za mądry, by siedzieć, że to wystarczy by ich ocalić, więc musi chodzić o coś więcej. Wedle oficjalnej wersji, spotykasz się z Romildą, ale nikt nigdy nie widział, byś okazywał jej jakiekolwiek uczucia publicznie, poza zaciąganiem jej w ciemne katy i puste klasy. – Mówiła rozgryzając jego maskowanie, z łatwością. – Więc to mogła być tylko gra, brutalne poświęcenie pionka, by zachować życie królowej. – Kontynuowała, ale zawahała się na moment, by po chwili dodać. – Hermiony. – Nie było to pytanie.

\- Aż tak łatwo wszystko przejrzeć? – Spytał cichym głosem. – Chyba nie nadaję się jednak na ślizgona. – Powiedział, próbując zażartować.

\- Nie, masz za dobre serce. – Odpowiedziała i ponownie go zaskakując pocałowała go w policzek. – Rozumiem, że rozmowy ze mną także są wybiegiem w twojej grze. –

\- Nie. A przynajmniej nie tak, jak z Romildą. – Powiedział szybciej niż zamierzał.

\- Spokojnie, nie ucieknę. Może nawet wezmę udział w tej grze, nawet w roli pionka do poświęcenia. Musze odrobine pomyśleć. – Powiedziała uspokajająco. – Skoro nie mam być seks-zabawką, to mogę być elementem odwracającym uwagę. – Dodała z lekkim uśmiechem. –

\- Zawsze możemy dołożyć element seksu, gwarantuje, że nie będziesz żałować. – Wtrącił, z łobuzerskim półuśmiechem, za co został walnięty łokciem w bok.

\- Nie żartuj. Ale jakbym zmieniła zdanie to ci powiem. –

Dick

Ruszyli ponownie w kierunku zamku i byli już niedaleko schodów prowadzących na wierzę i dalej do dormitorium krukonów.

\- Dobrej nocy panno Chang. Proszę dobrze przemyśleć to o czym rozmawialiśmy. – Powiedział, a ona tylko się uśmiechnęła i to w sposób, który udowadniał każdemu niedowiarkoi, że jest jedną z ładniejszych dziewczyn w Hogwarcie.

\- Przyjdź po mnie tu rano, zjemy razem. – Powiedział i zniknęła na schodach.

Dick

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Harry czekał w tym samym miejscu, jakby nie ruszył się o krok. Miał co prawda inne ubranie, ale wydawało się jej, że jego stopu nie zmieniły położenia o centymetr.

\- Lepiej wyglądasz w rozpuszczonych włosach, niż w tym kucyku. – Powiedział, gdy do niego podeszła.

\- Tobie też, dzień dobry. – Powiedział, ale miała na twarzy ten uśmiech, który mówił mu, że podobało jej się, iż zauważa w niej zmianę.

Ruszyli do wielkiej Sali, ale gdy byli już niedaleko, Harry gwałtownie się zatrzymał, przytrzymując Cho za rękę. Po sekundzie zrozumiała, gdy usłyszała głos Malfoya.

\- Uważaj, pieprzona szlamo. – Krzyknął na kogoś, następne co usłyszeli od odgłos rozbijanego szklanego naczynia.

Harry nieśpiesznie ruszył w stronę zakrętu, jakby całkowicie zapomniał od Cho. Machnął wolną dłonią, z której wyskoczyły trzy srebrne jelenie. Patronusy pognały w tył mijając krukonkę i zniknęły za zakrętem.

\- Panie Malfoy, czy takie zachowanie przystoi prefektowi? – Spytał spokojnie wychodząc zza zakrętu. – Powinien pan być chluba pańskiego domu, a nie najgorszym mętem, jak pływa po dnie kanału ściekowego. –

\- Zamknij się Potter. – Wysyczał tamten w odpowiedzi. – I jak wspomniałeś, jestem prefektem, a ty jesteś nikim, więc myślę, że odejmę ci za to dziesięć punktów i kolejne dziesięć, za obrazę prefekta. –

\- Weź sto, bo zaraz usłyszysz więcej. – Powiedział ewidentnie rozbawiony gryfon. Skinął różdżką, a szklany słój poskładał się i napełnił płynem, wskakując do rąk, czwartorocznej puchonki. – Po pierwsze mam w dupie rywalizacje pomiędzy domami. Mam w dupie twoje samopoczucie, więc zaraz cię skrzywdzę. Mam w dupie to, że jesteś prefektem. Wiesz czego nie mam w dupie? – Spytał zbliżając się z każdym pytaniem do ślizgona. – Tego jak traktuje się w Hogwarcie ludzi. Kiedyś rzuciłbym ci wyzwanie, albo stana do konfrontacji, bo tak nakazywałby kodeks złotego chłopca, a teraz też mam to w dupie. Teraz skopie ci tyłek, bo jesteś małą tchórzliwą fretką, nie wartą nawet by dać ci jakiekolwiek równe szanse. Powinno się poderżnąć ci gardło we śnie, a ten kto by to zrobił, powinien dostać specjalna nagrodę za zasługi dla szkoły. –

\- Wystarczy tego panie Potter. – Powiedział Severus Snape, wyłaniając się zza zakrętu, tuz za nim szła profesor McGonagall, oraz dyrektor, a za nimi, praktycznie wszyscy uczniowie, którzy jedli śniadanie. – Pana patronusy dotarły, może pan przestać zagadywać pana Malfoya. –

\- Co się tu wydarzyło? – Spytała opiekunka gryfindoru. – Pański patronus wysłany do Wielkiej Sali, był dość oszczędny w słowach. –

\- Prefekt wspaniałego domu Slytherina, pan Malfoy, obrażał obecną tu Natalię, wyzywając ją od szlam, jak podejrzewam, zbił także jej naczynie. – Powiedział, z wrednym uśmiechem.

\- Czy to prawda? – Spytał dyrektor puchonki, która tylko skinęła głową. Dumbledore spojrzał na Severusa.

\- Dobrze, dobrze. Malfoy minus dwadzieścia punktów. – Powiedział.

\- Co było w tym słoju? – Spytał Harry ignorując nauczycieli.

\- Moja praca, na zielarstwo. Wyhodowałam Havernis Gelastin. – Odpowiedziała nieśmiało.

\- W takim razie poświęciłaś na to co najmniej cztery miesiące, a że to roślina podwodna, bardzo wrażliwa na działanie tlenu, rozbicie butli, zniszczyło tą pracę bezpowrotnie. – Powiedział z przejęciem profesor Sprout, podnosząc z ziemi, czerwone, jakby spalone liście. – Severusie, dwadzieścia punktów to stanowczo za mała kara. –

\- Tylko jeśli rozbił ten dzban celowo, na co nie ma dowodu, poza tym, takie słoje powinno się zabezpieczać, zaklęciem nietłukącym. – Odpowiedział zirytowany mistrz obrony, który jak powszechnie było wiadomy, źle znosił krytykę.

\- Łatwo to potwierdzić u niezależnego źródła. – Powiedział Harry i odwrócił się do portretu. – Możesz opisać dyrektorowi i głowom domów, co tu zaszło? –

\- Oczywiście. – Odpowiedział czarodziej z obrazu. – Wersja tego młodego człowieka. – Powiedział wskazując na Harrego. – Jest dość dokładna. Blondyn, nie dość, że zaczepił niesprowokowany dziewczynkę, to jeszcze z premedytacją rzucił zaklęcie tłukące w jej akwarium. –

Większość oczu zwróciła się na Snape, który po dobrych trzydziestu sekundach powiedział.

\- Doskonale. Szlaban ze mną panie Malfoy, do końca tygodnia. – Powiedział, licząc, że załatwi tym sprawę.

\- Osobiście uważam, że to za mało, dla dupka pokroju Malfoya. – Powiedział głośno Harry. Na tyle głośno, by uczniowie tłoczący się za nauczycielami, słyszeli wyraźnie każde jego słowo. – Szkoda, że w szkole nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby dać Malfoyowi nauczkę. Na przykład, połamać mu kilka kości, ogolić głowię, pociąć buźkę. I na pewno, nie zapłaciłbym osobie dostarczającej mi takie zdjęcia tysiąc galeonów. Przecież, można tego ciecia dopaść, w ciemnym korytarzu, albo we śnie. – Powiedział robiąc, rękami znak cudzysłowu, przy słowie „nie".

\- Wystarczy panie Potter. – Przerwała mu krzykiem MacGonagall. – Proszę natychmiast odwołać to nawoływanie do napaści. –

\- Nawoływanie do napaści? Pani profesor, ja tylko wyraziłem opnie, że szlaban za takie wykroczenie, to zbyt niska kara, jak zresztą zawsze, gdy w grę wchodzi dom węża. – Powiedział, nadal głośno. – Jednakowoż, odwołuje moją propozycję niezapłacenia tysiąca galeonów, za zdjęcie poturbowanego Malfoya. I to za każdy rodzaj obrażeń. Powtarzam, kategorycznie zaprzeczam, jakobym miał płacić, za zdjęcia poturbowanego Malfoya. –

\- Dość tego. Szlaban, spędzi pan przez tydzień, codziennie po kolacji, przez dwie godziny w skrzydle szpitalnym, pomagając madame Pomfrey. Może to nauczy cię szacunku do cierpienia. – Powiedziała McGonagall.

\- A czy czytanie książki, w gabinecie Snapa, nauczy Malfoya szacunku, do osób z rodzin mugolskich? – Spytał obojętnym tonem i mijając nauczycielkę ruszył do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie.

Dick

Harry usiadł przy końcu stołu Gryffindoru i jakby nigdy nic, zajął się jedzeniem. Wielska Sala stopniowo się, zapełniała ponownie uczniami, którzy wracali by dokończyć śniadanie. Posiłek ten upłynął w ciężkiej niezdrowej ciszy, a raczej wśród szeptów. Szeptano o człowieku, który jako jedyny zdawał się, nie wiedzieć co się dzieje.

Przez cały dzień, gdzie by się nie pojawił, cisza zdawała się go wyprzedzać. Dopiero, gdy wychodził z kolacji, podszedł do niego wysoki puchon, z siódmej klasy.

\- Dziękuję. – Powiedział krótko, ale widząc uniesioną brew Harrego dodał. – Natalia to moja kuzynka. Ale dziękuję nie tylko w jej imieniu, ale też w imieniu puchonów. Rzadko bywa, że ktoś wstawa się za nami, tak jak ty. – Harry bez słowa pokiwał i ruszył w swoja stronę, ale dobiegł do jeszcze głos puchona. – Mówią teraz o tobie wiele złych rzeczy, jakbyś zatracił się w mrocznej stronie człowieczeństwa, ale wiedz, że masz sprzymierzeńców w domu Huffelpuffu. –

Dick

\- Witam, panie Potter. – Powiedział szkolna uzdrowicielka. – Zanim zaczniemy, chciałabym porozmawiać chwilę, o twojej wiedzy na temat uzdrawiania. Muszę poznać poziom twojej wiedzy, zanim będę mogła powierzyć ci odpowiednie zadania. –

\- Powiedziałbym, że po tych wakacjach, na poziomie trzeciego roku uzdrowiciela urazowego. – Odpowiedział bez żadnych śladów fałszu, dumy, czy odwrotnie skromności, która kiedyś była cechą tego chłopaka.

\- No dobrze, rozumiem, że podczas twojej rekonwalescencji, wiele usłyszałeś i zobaczyłeś, ale magia uzdrowicielska, to nie tylko rzucenia zaklęcia. To głównie doświadczenie, umiejętność diagnozy. – Próbowała tłumaczyć, ale jej przerwał.

\- Po co pani pyta, skoro zamierza pani zignorować odpowiedź. – Powiedział zirytowany.

Machnął kilkukrotnie różdżką, transmutując krzesło w człekokształtną małpę. Następny czar okazał się reducto, które wyrwało małpie cała rękę, oraz spory kawałek boku. Kolejne zaklęcie podpaliła jej sierść, w chwili, gdy uzdrowicielka ocknęła się z szoku i zamierzała mu przerwać. Ruszył w stronę zwierzęcia, wykonując naprawdę skomplikowane gesty, zasklepiając rany na piersi, gasząc pożar i redukując poparzenia, oraz uśmierzając ból. Był to pierwszy raz, gdy widziała kogoś tak młodego, w takim tempie podejmującego decyzje, co do kolejności i rodzaju zaklęć uzdrawiających. Po niespełna dwóch minutach małpa zdawała się, być w świetnej formie i Harry zmienił ją na powrót w krzesło.

\- Czy to panią satysfakcjonuje? – Zapytał. – Nie mam za to wiele doświadczeń, z chorobami. Potrafię leczyć obrażenia, ale z grypa miałbym problem. Wiem o eliksirze pieprzowym. Jednak dobranie dawki, to nie moja działka. –

\- Rozumie. – Powiedziała powoli kiwając głowa. – Dobrze. W takim razie dam ci odpowiednia lekturę, która poszerzy twoja wiedzę, a gdy trafi się nam jakiś pacjent, będziesz mi asystował. -

Dick

Harry wyszedł ze skrzydła szpitalnego tuz przed godziną dwudziestą i ku swemu zaskoczeniu czekała na niego Cho.

\- Masz ochotę na naszą rozmowę? – Spytała z dziwnym uśmiechem.

\- O dziwo, nie jestem zmęczony po tym szlabanie. – Odpowiedział ruszając obok niej tam, gdzie go prowadziła.

Po kilku minutach doszli do drzwi pokoju wspólnego Krukonów.

\- Co nie pasuje do grupy koło, kwadrat, trójkąt, czy nosorożec? – Zapytała kołatka, gdy Cho zastukała.

\- Zgadniesz? – Zapytała kruczowłosa patrząc na niego z rozbawianiem.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Pierwsze wrażenie to nosorożec, bo jest zwierzęciem, ale to zgadłby nawet Ron. Co łączy nosorożca z figurami geometrycznymi. Z kołem nic, chyba że tak jak tygrys skacze przez koło w cyrku. A z kwadratem? Albo trójkątem?

Cho zobaczyła jak Harry się uśmiecha.

\- Koło. – Odpowiedział, mając nadzieję nie zrobić z siebie idioty.

\- Oczywiście. – Odpowiedziała głowa orła, która pełniła w tych drzwiach funkcje kołatki, po czym otworzyła drzwi.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś? – Spytała Cho.

\- Nosorożec, był za oczywisty, a tylko koło nie ma rogów. – Cho popatrzyła na niego z nowym podziwem i weszła przez drzwi ciągnąc go za rękę.

Pokój ravenclawu, okazał się znacznie większy niż gryfindoru, mimo, że liczba uczniów była niemal równa. Po szybszym przejrzeniu odkrył, że nie było tu tylu kanap. Samotne stoliki, na jeden lub dwa fotele stanowiły większość umeblowania. Nie licząc regałów z książkami.

\- To dlatego, że my w większości przypadków pracujemy w ciszy, indywidualnie. – Wyjaśniła dziewczyna, ciągnąc go jednego z stolików w rogu. – No i nie przejmuj się, że tu jesteś. Ravenclaw to chyba jedyny dom, w którym odwiedziny są wskazane. Inaczej mało kto miałby kontakty z innymi uczniami. – Dodała rozbawiona.

\- Ok. A dlaczego przyprowadziłaś mnie tu? Mam wrażanie, że ty nie należysz, do tych, którzy maja problemy z relacjami. – Zapytał wyjmując z kieszeni butelkę kremowego piwa, dla Cho i butelkę z whisky dla siebie. Przywołał sobie szklankę przelewając do niej bursztynowego płynu.

\- Na polu jest zimno, a miałam wrażanie, że przyda ci się spokojne miejsce. – Powiedział upijając piwa. – Ostatnio chyba często pijesz mocniejsze rzeczy. –

Uśmiechnął się połówka ust, jak ostatnio coraz częściej, po czym skinął nieznacznie dłonią.

\- Ostatnio robię wiele rzeczy, nie przypisanych do mojego wieku. Z drugiej strony jest naprawdę duża szansa, że nie dożyję, wieku w którym mógłbym robić to wszystko legalnie. – Powiedział.

\- Czy ty właśnie rzuciłeś zaklęcie ciszy? – Niemal wykrzyknęła. – Po pierwsze tu nie musisz tego robić. – A widząc jego minę dodała. – Nasze stoliki mają wbudowane zaklęcie ciszy, a raczej są codziennie stawiane, by można było się uczyć bez ciągłego doradzania innych. Łóżka tez mamy z zaklęciami ciszy, bo dyskusją w dormitoriach nie było by końca. Po drugie dlaczego czarujesz bez różdżki? –

\- Wybacz, ale nadal wolę rzucać moje zaklęcia. Straciłem zaufanie do magii dyrektora, a co za tym idzie magii hogwartu. Nie sądzę, byś chciała znać szczegóły. – Powiedział.

\- Ależ to chyba oczywiste, że chcę znać szczegóły. – Odpowiedziała podwijając nogi i siadając po turecku, niczym dziecko czekające na wigilijna opowieść.

\- Zabawne. Dyrektor próbował włamać się do głowy Hermiony, gdy odkrył, że z nią rozmawiam. Poza tym portrety byłych dyrektorów są posłuszne obecnemu. A znajdują się, w wielu miejscach, w tym gabinetach opiekunów domów. –

\- Hmm… to nie jest coś, o co podejrzewałabym Dumbledora. – Stwierdziła kiwając głową. – A z innej beczki, co zamierzasz zrobić z Malfoyem? – Zapytała, a Harry wybuchnął autentycznym śmiechem.

\- Nic. Co najwyżej zapłacić, jeśli ktoś dostarczy mi zdjęcia. – Odpowiedział wreszcie. – Przecież nie mogę go zabić, po tym co powiedziałem, a mam wielką chęć zrobić to osobiście. Mam tylko nadzieje, że ten kto dopadnie Draco, zrobi to w czasie, kiedy będę miał alibi. –

\- Fakt, głupio było by być posądzonym o coś, czego się nie zrobiło, tylko dlatego, że nie chciało się być o to posądzonym. – Powiedział sarkastycznym tonem.

\- Wiem, że to hipokryzja. Ja mogę, bo to ja. Nie toleruję jej tylko u innych. –

\- No dobrze, a zmieniając temat. Widziałeś już listę z podziałem na grupy treningowe? – Zapytała, zmieniając temat na bardziej neutralny. - Podzielili ludzi na dziesięcioosobowe grupy wedle wyników osiągniętych w pierwszych pojedynkach. Ty jako jedyny nie masz przydziału. –

\- Pewnie nie wiedzą, czy należy mi się takie miejsce. – Zastanowił się chwilę. – Co planujesz na Noc Duchów? –

\- W sumie niewiele, pewnie wyjście do Hogsmeat, jestem już umówiona z kilkoma znajomymi, ale jesteś mile widziany. Nie ma wśród nich nikogo, kto by cię osądzał, lub z góry założył, że jesteś nowym Czarnym Panem. – Powiedział lekko. – A wieczorem jest uczta. –

\- Może spotkamy się w miasteczku, mam kilka spraw do załatwienia poza Hogwartem, ale zastanawiam się, czy nie chciała byś się wybrać do Slughorna, zamiast na ucztę. – Zapytał.

\- Wiedziałam, że znajomość, z tobą mi się opłaci. – Powiedziała badając jego reakcję.

\- Musisz nauczyć się jeszcze grać, chyba, że tak perfekcyjnie zagrałaś kiepską grę. W takim razie brawo. –

\- Chętnie się z tobą wybiorę. I chyba faktycznie lekcje kłamstwa by mi się przydały. –

\- Na pewnym poziomie legilimencji, łatwo wyczuć intencje rozmówcy. – Powiedział rozbawiony. – Czy to w takim razie randka, czy idziemy jako przyjaciele? –

\- Powiem ci w trakcie, dobrze? – Skinął głową, a Cho z delikatnym uśmiechem zmieniła temat na normalne sprawy nastolatków. Wychodząc dwie godziny później, z wieży krukonów wiedział, w jego ocenie, stanowczo za dużo na temat mody i prywatnego życia mieszkańców zamku. Nie nazwał by tego jednak straconym czasem.

Pierwotnie planował szybko uwieść Cho, albo skorzystać z dobrodziejstwa Imperio i Obliviate. Panna Chang jednak przebiła się przez jego tarcze, i to z taką łatwością jakby ich niebyło. Nie zraziła ją jego oziębłość, nie odpędziły uwagi o jego misji, nie wystraszyła się Helian, czy sceny z Malfoyem, gdzie wprost namawiał do linczu. Nie zraziło jej to, że pociągała go Hermiona. Uczciwie zaproponowała mu rozluźnienie i rozmowę, i dotrzymała tego. To że potrafiła przyjąć jego prawdę, oraz sama taka ofiarować pociągało go w zupełnie inny, nowy sposób

Dick

\- Czemu to wygląda na twój stały pokój? – Spytała kilka dni później, gdy czekała w Pokoju Życzeń, aż się przebierze.

\- Bo spędzam tu, więcej czasu, niż gdziekolwiek indziej. – Usłyszała jego głos z drugiego pomieszczenia.

\- Czemu tu, a nie w pokoju Gryffindoru? –

\- Bo miałem dość posępnych spojrzeń i jęczenia na mój widok. – Odpowiedział wchodząc już w szatach do salonu. – Nie jestem już gryfonem, przynajmniej nie wedle większości z nich. –

Cho bez słowa wstała i podeszła go przytulić. Nie był to pierwszy raz, bo zdarzyło im się opierać o siebie w czasie rozmów, zazwyczaj wtedy drugie otaczało, pierwszego ramieniem. Tym razem był to jednak pierwszy raz, gdy przytuliła go, konkretnie ze względu na to co powiedział.

\- Spokojnie, to było do przewidzenia. Porzuciłem ich drużynę quiditcha, zachowuję się, jak rozkapryszone książę, ciskam zaklęcia na lewo i prawo, ignoruję wszelkie zasady. – Powiedział i zachichotał. - W sumie robię to co robiłem, tylko nie jestem przy tym tak niekompetentny. – Cho także się roześmiała wypuszczając go z ramion.

\- Nadal mi się nie podoba, ze tak cię potraktowali. – Stwierdziła tonem, któryoznajmiał, że to jego sprawa, ale niech nie liczy na jej poklask.

\- Idziesz dziś na swój szlaban? –

\- Dziś tak, naprawdę polubiłem te wieczory w skrzydle szpitalnym. Mam czas poczytać, a leczenie daje mi niezwykłe okazje. – Wyznał.

\- Słyszałam. Zbudowałeś sobie istny fanklub z tych, którym pomogłeś po pojedynkach. –

\- Fakt. – Powiedział wspominając miny uczniów, którzy byli leczenie zanim madame Pomfrey zdążyła wyjść z gabinetu i zadać zbędne pytania. Miał wrażenie, że w zamku rozniosła się wieść, że Potter profesjonalnie leczy i kryje pojedynkowiczów, a co za tym idzie ilość nielegalnych pojedynków wzrosła. – Miałem wrażenie w pewnym momencie, że czekają za drzwiami, by rzucić na siebie tłukące albo tnące i wrócić do mnie. –

Cho zachichotała.

\- Sam sobie jesteś winien. Mogłeś ich nie kryć. –

Dick

Harry kończył czytać właśnie książkę, gdy do Sali szpitalnej wpadł srebrny kot, patronus jego opiekunki.

\- Mamy poważnie rannego, otwarte rany, poparzenia, będziemy za jakieś cztery minuty. – Przemówił głosem Wicedyrektorki.

Madame Pomfrey zerwała się błyskawicznie ruszając w kierunku wejścia. Po drodze machnęła kilka razy różdżką, bo przygotować odpowiedni stół i ustawić koło niego stolik na kółkach. Kolejne machnięcie i eliksiry przeciwbólowe, oraz maści na poparzenia zaczęły zlatywać się z odpowiednich półek.

Potter spokojnie odłożył książkę na stół i ruszył w kierunku stołu zabiegowego. Nie był zbyt szczęśliwy, że musi przerwać czytanie, ale jego wiedza mogła teraz, być porządnie wykorzystana. Zwykłe złamania, czy rozcięcia, z jakimi spotykała się szkolna uzdrowicielka, w żaden sposób nie pobudzały jego ciekawości, a teraz to musiał być niezły przykład łamania regulaminu.

\- Ciekawe czy wybuchł kociołek, czy to efekt Opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami? – Zapytał na głos.

\- Zaraz się przekonamy. – Odpowiedział krótko uzdrowicielka, dając jasno do zrozumienia, że nie jest to dla niej temat do żartów, czy dywagacji. Harry usłuchał jej niewypowiedzianej reprymendy. Mógł się buntować, gdy chodziło o niego, ale nie uczciwym było posądzenie tej kobiety o jakąkolwiek dwulicowość, czy ślepe oddanie dyrektorowi. Mogła być mu wierna, ale gdy w grę wchodziło bezpieczeństwo, albo walka o życie uczniów była nieugięta.

Po dwóch minutach do Sali wpadł Severus Snape, po nim wlewitowały nosze i na końcu wpadła profesor McGonagall.

Ku zaskoczeniu kruczowłosego, na noszach leżał Malfoy. Połowa jego ubrania była stopiona i stanowiła czarną masę z jego ciałem, z drugiej strony na ramieniu miał paskudne rozcięcie. Cała twarz wyrażała tylko ból, od zaciśniętych oczu, zmarszczonych brwi, poprzez cieknące zły i zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Połóż go na stole Minervo. – Poleciła madame Pomfrey.

\- Harry wyjdź. – Poleciła jego opiekunka.

\- Nie zgadzam się. – Przerwała uzdrowicielka pomiędzy zaklęciami diagnostycznymi i podawaniem środków przeciwbólowych. – Pan Potter udowodnił mi, że jest jedną kilku osób w szkole z największą wiedzą medyczną w tej szkole, a w dziedzinie obrażeń od magii, ustępuję chyba tylko Severusowi. –

\- Draco wylądował tu przez niego, a skoro ustępuję Severusowi, to masz go tu. – Upierała się wicedyrektorka.

Potter nie tracił czasu na kłótnie. Po tym jak rzucił kilka własnych zaklęć diagnostycznych uśmiechnął się podle.

\- Jemu nic nie pomoże. – Po czym rozpoczął leczenie jego poparzeń. Nie używał przy tym różdżki, ale przesuwał dłonią ponad ranami. Z jego palców co kilka sekund, strzelały kolorowe światła, a popalona skóra w oczach zmieniała się w zdrową.

Ten popis magii, zamknął wreszcie usta, McGonagall. Nie trwało to więcej jak trzy minuty, gdy Harry zatoczył się z wysiłkiem. Ku jego zdumieniu podtrzymał go mistrz obrony, za co z wdzięcznością skiną głową i pozwolił usadzić się w fotelu, który został wyczarowany przez opiekunkę domu lwa.

W tym czasie uzdrowicielka skończyła leczyć rozcięcie i złamania.

\- Poboli, ale będzie żył, na razie działają eliksiry przeciwbólowe, a Harry zajął się najgorszymi obrażeniami. – Powiedział z uznaniem kiwając głowa w stronę ucznia.

W tym jednak momencie Harry zaśmiał się, a Draco wyprężył z bólu.

\- Jemu nic już nie pomoże. – Powiedział zielonooki z rozbawieniem.

\- Co masz na myśli? – Spytał Severus, gdy madame Pomfrey walczyła wraz z McGonagall, by podać ślizgonowi eliksir.

\- Jad bazyliszka. Zostało mu kilka godzin, bo dostał naprawdę mała dawką. Pewnie ktoś ciął go ostrzem goblinów, które miało kontakt, z jadem. – Wyjaśnił.

\- Dlaczego w takim razie tak bardzo się osłabiłeś, lecząc go. Wiedząc o jadzie, nie było sensu go leczyć. – Spytał nowy głos i wszyscy spojrzeli w stronę drzwi wejściowych, gdzie z Feawksem na ramieniu stał dyrektor.

\- To chyba oczywiste. – Odpowiedział Harry. – Gdybym tego nie zrobił, wszyscy posądzilibyście mnie o celowe zaniedbanie, bo zmarłby z ran, związanych z poparzeniem. Teraz jednak jest zdrowy, ale umrze od jadu bazyliszka. Swoją droga, jest pan dyrektorze, jedyna znaną mi osobą posiadająca taka broń. –

\- Popy? – Zapytał Dumbledor.

\- Harry ma racje. Przegapiłam to, bo skupiłam się na diagnozowaniu ran, a zmieniona prace serca i skurcze mięśni, uznałam za efekt szoku, po poparzeniu. – Odpowiedział. – Harry ma racje, to niewielka dawka, ale jedyne co się zmieniło, to to, że tylko przedłużą się jego cierpienia. –

\- Nie możemy nic zrobić? – Spytała wicedyrektora, choć doskonale znała odpowiedź.

\- Na jad bazyliszka jest tylko jedna odtrutka. Łzy Feniksa. – Odpowiedział Snape i spojrzał na Dumbledora.

\- Niech się pan nie łudzi profesorze. – Powiedział Harry. – Feawks nad nie zapłacze. Draco wybrał swoją ścieżkę, gdy przyjął mroczny znak. – Dodał wstając i podchodząc do stolika, gdzie podwinął rękaw ślizgona.

\- Więc co teraz? – Spytała madame Pomfrey.

\- Severusie powiadom jego rodziców. Popy musimy utrzymać go na tyle długo, być dać im szansę na pożegnanie. – Polecił dyrektor. - Tylko tyle możemy zrobić. –

\- Draco słyszysz mnie? – Zapytał Harry pochylając się nad blondynem, a ten minimalnie kiwnął głową. – Wiem co czujesz Draco, sam zostałem zatruty jadem bazyliszka. Wiem co się teraz dzieje z twoim ciałem i umysłem. Będzie to trwało kilka godzin, a potem niezależnie co by nie robić umrzesz. Albo mogę ci pomóc. Mogę to zakończyć Draco. Chcesz tego? – Zapytał.

\- Co ty robisz? – Wykrzyknęła McGonagall, ale w tym samym czasie Malfoy skinął głową.

W dłoni byłego złotego chłopca Gryffindoru, pojawił się srebrny sztylet i nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować. Harry wbił ostrze poprzez brodę, wprost do mózgu. Nogi byłego już ślizgona wyprężyły się i opadły.

Zaklęcie monitorujące ustawione przez madame Pomfrey zawyło i szybko ucichło, jednoznacznie potwierdzając zgon.

Potter puścił sztylet i podniósł ręce w geście poddania się.

\- Naprawdę chciałem być tym, który go zabije. – Wyznał z mrocznym uśmiechem.

*DICK*

* * *

Dla osób chcących poznawać sploty fabularne. 80% tego rozdziału powstało i jeszcze trochę powstanie, z jednego zdania.

* * *

Spoiler.

* * *

Spoiler

* * *

"Hermiona przyłapuje harrego w łóżku z Cho." Czy się prześpią, tego jeszcze nie wiem, bo w trakcie pisania naszły mnie inne pomysły, na wykorzystanie tej znajomości. Ale to jest zdanie, któremu zawdzięczacie, element nastoletniego zauroczenia ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Witam,

Dziś odrobinę krótszy rozdział, ale chciałem zamknąć pewien etap tej przygody.

No i ile można czekać po takim zakończeniu.

Na końcu pewna informacja odnośnie mini konkursu, a jednocześnie ćwiczenie dla mnie.

Tradycyjnie zapraszam do komentowania i pytań.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

Rozdział 17

* * *

W ułamku sekundy wycelowały w niego trzy różdżki. Uzdrowicielka rzuciła się do Malfoya, choć wszyscy wiedzieli, że to daremne. Harry uśmiechnął się mrocznie.

\- Radzę nie wyrządzić mi krzywdy, może się to nie spodobać opinii publicznej. – Powiedział spokojnie.

\- Jak śmie… - Zaczęła Minerwa, ale Dumbledore przerwał jej gestem dłoni.

\- Spokojnie. Panie Potter dopuścił się pan morderstwa, za co zostanie pan wyrzucony ze szkoły i postawiony przed wizengamotem. Zamierza pan stawiać opór aresztowaniu? – Głos dyrektora był tak opanowany jak zwykle, ale czuć było bijąca od niego moc.

\- Nie. O ile wezwie pan ministerialnych aurorów, by mnie zabrali, nie będę stawiał oporu. Gdyby jednak przyszło panu do głowy, przekazać mnie członkom Zakonu, wtedy was pozabijam. – Odpowiedział stanowczo. – Niech pan profesorze nie myśli, że blefuje. – Dodał gdy na ustach Snapa pojawił się kpiący uśmiech.

Harry zniknął z głośnym trzaskiem aportacji, dało się słyszeć kolejne cztery trzaski. Po trzech z nich chlupnięcie i w końcu głos chłopaka.

\- Każdy z was ma na plecach rozbite jajko, a mógł to być sztylet. – Powiedział wychodząc z gabinetu madame Pomfrey, z podniesionymi rękami.

\- To jak dyrektorze? Wezwie pan Aurorów? – Spytał, gdy cisza przeciągała się nimal minutę.

Dick

Pojawiło się ich czterech w tym Kingsley Shacklebolt.

\- Przykro mi spotykać Cię w takich okolicznościach. – Powiedział wyciągając rękę, by odebrać jego różdżkę.

\- Komu teraz służysz? Dyrektorowi czy ministrowi? – Spytał podając swoją dawną różdżkę, której nie używał od wakacji, a właściwie od końca zeszłego roku.

\- Składałem przysięgę ministrowi i czarodziejom. – Odpowiedział dziwnie patrząc na Pottera.

\- Nie wątpię. A jak ma się do tej przysięgi wynoszenie informacji dla dyrektora? – Zapytał rozbawiony i zwrócił się do jednego z pozostałych aurorów. – Obiecuję iść grzecznie, tylko pod warunkiem, że on, - wskazał na Kingsleya. – Pójdzie przede mną. Nie chce zostać trafionym Imperio w plecy. –

\- Nie ty dyktujesz warunki. – Warknął strażnik i rzucił na Harrego Incancero.

Harry bez jakiegokolwiek gestu przyjął zaklęcie, a gdy liny go oplotły uśmiechnął się.

\- Dyrektorze? – Powiedział nie spuszczając wzroku z Aurora.

\- Polecam go posłuchać. Przed waszym przybyciem udowodnił, że może zabić nasza trójkę w pojedynku. Nie wyrządził nam krzywdy. – Zaznaczył dyrektor. – Jedynie zaprezentował możliwość. Zaznaczam, że dokonał tego, gdy wszyscy troje celowaliśmy do niego różdżką, której pan Potter nie miał. –

Jakby dla podkreślenia słów dyrektora, więzy z Harrego opadły na podłogę.

\- Wiecie co. – Powiedział chłopak, wyrywając zaklęciem kajdany z ręki jednego z aurorów. – Mam dość. – Stwierdził, zapiął sobie okowy wokół nadgarstków i ruszył do wyjścia. – Albo nadążycie, albo spotkamy się w ministerstwie. –

Dick

Scena transportu więźnia wyglądała co najmniej komicznie. Harry szedł swobodnym krokiem, a aurorzy, dyrektor i dwójka nauczycieli podążali za nim. Potter nie krył tego, że ma na nadgarstkach goblińskie kajdany antymagiczne, tłumiące moce zarówno czarodziejów, jak i innych magicznych stworzeń. Mijając uczniów na korytarzu uśmiechał się pogodnie. Dopiero gdy zobaczył Cho i stojąca kawałek dalej Hermionę, zmienił wyraz twarzy. Podniósł ręce w kajdankach i stworzył dwa pergaminy, które poleciały w stronę dziewczyn.

Dick

\- Muszę to zabrać panno Granger. – Powiedział Kingsley, który wraz z McGonagall i Snapem został z tyłu, gdy Harry z resztą odszedł. Hermiona w tym czasie zdążyła przeczytać krótki list i zwinąć go w rulon.

\- Przykro mi. – Odpowiedziała dziewczyna i podała mu pergamin, ale gdy tylko auror go chwycił, ten stał w płomieniach, spalając się całkowicie w ułamku sekundy.

\- Co na nim było. – Zapytał ostro, tonem nie pasującym do zwykłego przyjacielskiego Kingsleya.

\- Że spłonie, gdy dotknie go ktokolwiek poza mną. Oraz, że w ten sposób weźmiecie mnie do ministerstwa, bym mogła zobaczyć proces. – Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.

\- To nie miejsce na żarty, panno Granger. Harry właśnie zabił Draco Malfoya. – Skarciła ja wicedyrektorka.

Na twarzy dziewczyny odmalowało się przerażenie, które jednocześnie sprawiło, że się zachwiała i oparła o ścianę.

\- Pójdziesz z nami. – Zarządził Shacklebolt.

Dick

W tym samym czasie podobną rozmowę z Cho odbywał Snape, z tym, że widząc co stało się z pergaminem w rękach Shacklebota zahamował dłoń tuż przed pergaminem.

\- Czy mogę zabrać ten pergamin? – Spytał ponownie.

\- Tak, ale wtedy on spłonie. Harry to utalentowany czarodziej i jestem pewna, że zabezpieczył go również przed podnoszeniem za pomocą magii. – Odpowiedziała krukonka.

\- Panno Chang, on przed chwilą zabił innego ucznia? – Wyznał nauczyciel obrony.

\- Draco Malfoy. – Stwierdziła zamiast zapytać dziewczyna. – Chciał to zrobić od dawna. –

\- A więc to planował? –

\- Nie. Po prostu uważał, że Malfoy nie zasłużył na szansę i chciał być tym, który wymierzy karę. A sądząc po plotkach, jakby Draco wylądował w skrzydle szpitalnym, rachunek prawdopodobieństwa wskazuje na niego. –

\- Chyba nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak zabrać panią na przesłuchanie do ministerstwa. –

Dick

Gdy tylko minęli mury zamku Harry deportował się, wprawiając w osłupienie aurorów i dyrektora.

\- Można to było przewidzieć. - Wykrzyczał na dyrektora jeden z stróżów prawa, gdy podeszli do nich opiekunowie Gryfindoru i Slytherinu, oraz dwie uczennice eskortowane przez Kingsleya. - Trzeba było gówniarza ogłuszyć i doprowadzić siłą. -

\- Wątpię by miał pan jakieś szanse. - Powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore i chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale przerwało mu pojawienie się skrzata.

\- Pan Potter pragnie zapytać, czy dołączą panowie do niego w atrium ministerstwa, czy ma udać się do sali przesłuchać samodzielnie? - Zaskrzeczał Stworek.

Trójka aurorów deportowała się niemal natychmiast. Dyrektor jednak zwrócił się do Kingsleya.

\- Czego się dowiedziałeś? - Zapytał.

\- Niewiele, panna Granger jest w szoku, gdy dowiedziała się o tym co zrobił Potter. - Odpowiedział auror. - A panna Chang najwyraźniej nie przejmuje się morderstwem. -

\- Czy któraś z was, ma mi coś do powiedzenia, zanim pojawimy się w ministerstwie. - Zwrócił się do uczennic.

\- Tylko tyle, że Harry chciał byśmy się tam znalazły. Te pergaminy miały was skłonić, do tego by nas zabrać. - Powiedziała rozbawiona krukonka.

\- Nie mamy wyjścia, Albusie. - Stwierdził auror na widok wahania na twarzy dyrektora. - Tamci też widzieli pergaminy. Nie wystarczy im twoje słowo, że nie było tam nic ważnego. -

Dick

\- Nie bądź taka ponura. – Powiedziała Cho.

\- Czy ty wiesz co on zrobił? – Spytała w odpowiedzi Hermiona.

\- Tak, a ty? - Krukonka zaczynała być zła. Jak ona mogła myśleć, że Harry zrobił coś złego. – Ty jako jedna z wielu powinnaś być szczęśliwa, że Malfoy nie żyje. Przecież był śmierciożercą, sam wybrał swoja drogę, a szkole jego brak wyjdzie tylko na dobre. –

\- Nie ma w tobie litości? –

\- Jest, ale mam też coś co nazywam rozumiem. Używam go do logicznego myślenia. Co zamierzałaś zrobić, gdyby doszło do walki o Hogwart? Rzucać galaretowate nogi? – Cho prychnęła. – Harry rozumie, że nie może polegać na więzieniach, ani innych półśrodkach. –

\- Ale teraz sam trafi do Azkabanu. – Powiedział z przerażeniem gryfonka.

\- Więc martwisz się, nie jego czynem, ale konsekwencjami? – Spytała czarnowłosa, nabierając odrobiny szacunku dla gryfonki.

\- Oboma. Wiem, że Harry nie działa pochopnie, ale nie mam pojęcia jak zamierza z tego wybrnąć. – Głos Hermiony wracał do normalnego. W większości była to zasługa kurkonki, której opanowanie było wręcz nieludzkie.

\- Da sobie radę. Napisał w moim liście, żebym się nie bała. – Przerwała jej Cho.

\- I ty mu uwierzyłaś? –

\- Czemu miałabym nie? Do tej pory mnie nie okłamał. Powiedział, że może to zrobić, gdyby chodziło o bezpieczeństwo wojny, ale nie sądzę, że teraz tak jest. Nie po tym jak to on wyprowadza aurorów, a nie wychodził jak więzień. –

\- Może masz racje. Zastanawiam się jakim cudem ominął blokadę mocy. Te kajdany nie opierają się na magii, to gobliński metal, powinien blokować jego magię bezróżdżkową. – Zaczęła się zastanawiać na głos, ale musiała przerwać bo do Sali w której zostały posadzone wszedł jeden z aurorów.

\- Chodźcie, Wizengamot się zebrał. -

Dick

Zostały wprowadzone do wielkiej Sali przesłuchań. Na dole na krześle dla oskarżonych siedział spokojnie Harry, który uśmiechną się do nich połową ust. Jego nadgarstki i kostki były co prawda przykute do krzesła, ale większość łańcuchów leżała swobodnie na podłodze. Prawie wszystkie miejsca na podwyższeniu były zajęte, zebrał się niemal cały skład Wizengamotu.

\- Proszę usiąść, na miejscu dla świadków. – Usłyszały głos Dumbledora, który poczekał, aż zajmą miejsca obok McGonagall, madame Pomfrey i Snapa, po czym kontynuował. – Jako Najwyższy Szycha Wizengamotu, rozpoczynam przesłuchanie oskarżonego o morderstwo Harrego Jamesa Pottera. –

\- Przewodniczący i świadek oskarżenia Albus Percival Wulfryk Dumbledore, Protokolant Percival Ignotius Weasley, Świadek Obrony i Oskarżony Harry James Potter. – Mówił oficjalnym tonem.

\- Proszę świadka Minerwę McGonagall o złożenie przysięgi prawdomówności. – Polecił.

\- Na moją magię przyrzekam, że wszystko co powiem będzie zgodne z prawdą i moją wiedzą. – Wyrecytowała, a potem opisała znalezienie Draco Malfoya, na korytarzu niedaleko Sali transmutacji, oraz sceny ze Sali Szpitalnej.

\- Czy świadek Severus Snape lub Poppy Pomfrey mają coś do dodania? - Spytał Dumbledore.

\- Tak. - Odezwała się madame Pomfrey i powtórzyła przysięgę. - Pan Potter poprawnie zidentyfikował najgorszy rodzaj obrażeń, czyli jad bazyliszka. Zanim przystąpił do leczenia, które było niepotrzebne z punktu widzenia zagrożenia życia, oznajmił nam, że leczenie nie ma sensu. Potem zanim wbił sztylet w mózg pana Malfoya rozmawiał z Draconem. -

\- Może pani przybliżyć nam tą rozmowę? - Poprosił jeden z sędziów.

\- Nie słyszałam dokładnie, ale wydaje mi się, że Minerwa może powiedzieć więcej, zareagowała dość żywo, gdy pan Potter kończył mówić. - Odpowiedziała uzdrowicielka.

\- Czy mogę coś wtrącić? - Zapytał Harry patrząc na Dumbledora.

\- Ma pan do tego prawo. - Odparł ten zimno.

\- Po co wam zeznania świadków, skoro chętnie podzielę się wspomnieniem całości wydarzenia? - Powiedział. - Świadkowie mogą wtedy jedynie potwierdzić prawdziwość. Nie mam całego dnia, a muszę jeszcze na jutro napisać dwie stopy pergaminu na transmutację. -

\- Panie Potter, jesteś oskarżony o morderstwo. I to pierwszego stopnia. Na twoim miejscu nie martwiłbym się pracą domową. - Głos dyrektora był surowy, ale Harry tylko się uśmiechnął cynicznie. - Dobrze więc. Pobiorę wspomnienie... - Zaczął więc Dumbledore.

\- Nie pan. Straciłem zaufanie do pańskiej osoby. - Przerwał mu Potter.

\- Ja to zrobię. - Odezwał się głos zza Harrego.

\- Pan minister? Nie sądziłem, że marnuje pan czas na tak trywialne sprawy. - Odpowiedział zielonooki z słabo ukrywaną pogardą. - Ale dobrze, nie mam powodów by panu nie ufać. -

Minister zbliżył się z różdżką i przyłożył ją do skroni oskarżonego, po chwili oderwał ją ciągnąc długą srebrną nić, z którą podszedł do podestu przed ławami sędziów.

Gdy tylko złożył wspomnienie w misie, na ścianie za Harrym pojawiła się elipsoidalna sfera, w której widać było książkę, którą czytał. Wspomnienie było wyświetlane z perspektywy oczu Pottera, co czyniło to niezwykle niepokojącym doświadczeniem.

Dick

Kilkanaście minut później projekcja została zakończona. Ostatnie co zobaczyli sędziowie i świadkowie, to gryfon wysyłający patronusa w gabinecie madame Pomfrey i wychodzący do dyrektora.

\- Do kogo wysłał pan wiadomość. - Zażądał odpowiedzi dyrektor.

\- Nie ma to znaczenia dla sprawy. - Stanowczość w głośnie Harrego sprawiła, że kilka osób otworzyło szerzej oczy. Do tej pory Potter siedział rozluźniony, jakby nie przejmował się niczym. Teraz wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się, rysy nabrały ostrego wyrazu, a jego oczy rozbłysły dziwnym srebrnym światłem.

\- Nie zapominaj, w jakim położeniu jesteś. – Warknął Dumbledore.

\- Panu także radzę nie zapominać, że Wizengamot ma działać sprawiedliwie, a przewodniczący, o ile ma prawo być oskarżycielem, nie ma prawa nadużywać swojej pozycji. – Powiedział Minister wchodząc na miejsce wśród ław sędziów i zajmując swoje krzesło. – To do kogo i z jaką wiadomością został wysłany Patronus nie jest, jak wspomniał pan Potter, tematem tego procesu. - Stwierdził z mocą.

\- Jest nim morderstwo, które we wspomnieniu było, aż nazbyt wyraźne. – Odezwał się jeden z sędziów.

\- Czyżby? – Minister uśmiechnął się. – Czy znak Śmierciożerców na ramieniu Draco Malfoya, był wyraźny? A zatem był on wrogiem naszego społeczeństwa. Czy pan Potter jako jeden z symboli i wodzów w naszej wojnie z Czarnym Panem Tomem Riedlem, znanym jako Lord Voldemort, nie ma prawa zabijać swoich przeciwników? Czy ten sąd odmówi prawa ikonie światła do walki z ciemnością? –

\- Zabijanie bezbronnego przeciwnika jest niegodne i nie powinno się tego robić, nawet wobec najgorszego wroga. – Kontrował dyrektor.

\- Ma pan rację. – Powiedział Harry, niespodziewanie stając po stronie dyrektora. Ten nie ucieszył się jednak z tego, bo chłopak nadal miał na twarzy ten arogancki uśmiech. Nie pomylił się wiele, bo następne słowa były pełne jadu. – Powinienem mu pozwolić przeżyć jego ostatnie kilka godzin, tak jak pan chciał. – Zrobił krótką pauzę. – Madame Pomfrey, co przeżywa człowiek zatruty jadem bazyliszka? –

Zapytana zawahała się, nie wiedząc, czy może odpowiedzieć, ale Scrimgeur skinął głową.

\- Proszę odpowiedzieć. Pytania, oraz odpowiedzi pana Pottera są i świadkowie powinni je tak traktować, jako wypowiedzi obrońcy. – Powiedział.

\- Nikt tego nie wie. – Odpowiedziała uzdrowicielka. – Ci, którzy spotkali się z wężem, nie przeżyli, a ci zatruci jadem w jedzeniu lub ranieni ostrzem, nie byli w stanie się komunikować, ani wyizolować wspomnienia. Nawet wykwalifikowani magowie umysłu, ze św. Munga, nie byli w stanie do nich dotrzeć. Jad paraliżuje układ mocy, potem atakuje mięśnie, ale na tyle tylko, by uniemożliwić ruch, mowę, dalsza obronę. Na koniec atakuje umysł wyniszczając go po kawałku. Skórcze mięśni powodują olbrzymi ból, tak jak i toksyna trawiąca je od środka. Do tego zaklęcia i eliksiry przeciwbólowe dają jedynie częściową ulgę, gdyż magia Jadu przepala się przez nie. Mowa tu oczywiście o efektach jakich dokonuje zatruta Jadem broń, lub jedzenie. Żaden uzdrowiciel, nie miał okazji zbadać kogoś, zatrutego bezpośrednio przez bazyliszka. – Wyjaśniła dogłębnie.

\- Czyli Draco umierałby kilka godzin w męczarniach, a żadne pani zaklęcia, czy eliksiry by nie pomogły? – Zapytał Harry. Uzdrowicielka potwierdziła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. – Proszę odpowiedzi na głos. -

\- Tak, nie mogłabym zrobić nic, by uśmierzyć jego ból. –

\- W takim razie rozumiem, że pana celem, Dyrektorze. Było zadanie Draconowi największego bólu jaki pan mógł przed jego nieuniknioną śmiercią. Z rodziną i tak by się nie porozumiał. Podziwiam pana chęć dawania przykładu innym potencjalnym zwolennikom Voldemorta. Taka manifestacja, „Tak skończą wszyscy, którzy ruszają za Voldemortem. Jasna strona się nie patyczkuje." – Mówił zielonooki z nieukrywaną pogardą. – Nie dostrzegłem tego mistrzowskiego planu. Po prostu jako jedyna żyjąca osoba, która doświadczyła na sobie Jadu Bazyliszka, pamiętałem co się wtedy czuje. Nie chciałem tego dla Dracona, jakiekolwiek waśnie nas dzieliły w przeszłości. Czegokolwiek by nie wybrał. Uczucie towarzyszące cierpieniu od Jadu Bazyliszka jest wielokrotnie gorsze niż Cruciatus od Voldemorta. Wiem bo doświadczyłem obu. „Cios Łaski" tak nazywają to Aurorzy. – Zakończył w głębokiej ciszy, jaka zapanowała po przypomnieniu sędziom, iż tylko Harry miał możliwość naprawdę zrozumieć co działo się z Draconem.

\- Dobrze, że wspomniał pan o Aurorach panie Potter. – Powiedział minister po ponad minucie całkowitego paraliżu Sali rozpraw. – Panie i panowie, a także pan, panie Potter, bo jeszcze pan o tym nie wie. Od momentu jak tylko objąłem ten urząd, chciałem się z panem skontaktować, ale zostało mi to uniemożliwione przez człowieka sprawującego nad panem pieczę. – Nie musiał wspominać kim jest owy opiekun. – Tuż po pana słynnej walce w ministerstwie, podjąłem jeszcze jako szef biura aurorów, a później jako minister, starania o przyznanie panu na czas wojny nadzwyczajnych uprawnień Aurora. Nie mogłem tego przesłać sową, gdyż uznałem z obecną szefową departamentu przestrzegania prawa, że powinno pozostać to tajemnicą. Dziś jednak tajemnica ta musi ulec wyjawieniu. –

\- Nie ma czegoś takiego, jak nadzwyczajne uprawnienia aurorów. – Wtrącił Dumbledore.

\- Zgadza się, dlatego w wakacje je stworzyłem i temu trwało to tak długo. – Powiedział minister.

\- Co oznacza, że jestem wolny, bo jako Auror, jedynie zabiłem zidentyfikowanego śmierciożercę, który nie mógł już zeznawać. – Powiedział Harry, ruszając nieznacznie nadgarstkiem, a kajdany z jego nóg i rąk opadły. Podszedł do oszołomionego Kingsleya i wyciągnął do niego rękę. – Moja różdżka. – Zażądał.

\- Chyba ma pan coś do ogłoszenia, panie przewodniczący. – Powiedział kruczowłosy, gdy otrzymał to czego chciał.

\- Zamykam rozprawę, jako nieważną. – Powiedział z wściekłością Dumbledore.

Dick

\- Panie Potter chciałbym z panem porozmawiać, odnośnie pana uprawnień. Pannę Granger i pannę Chang także chciałbym poznać. – Powiedział Minister, podchodząc do chłopka i Cho, która go właśnie przytulała. Większość sędziów właśnie się rozchodziła. – Moi Aurorzy odprowadzą ich do zamku, za jakąś godzinę, może dwie, Albusie. –

Dyrektor chcąc nie chcąc, musiał wyrazić zgodę. Stracił za wiele podczas tego przesłuchania, a poza tym, naprawdę nie miał ochoty wracać w towarzystwie Pottera.

Dick

\- Usiądźcie. – Zaproponował minister, gdy znaleźli się w jego gabinecie. – Napijecie się czegoś? –

\- Dla mnie może być Whisky, a dziewczyny pewnie wolą piwo kremowe. – Powiedział Harry swobodnym tonem. –

\- Ja też poproszę coś mocnego. – Wtrąciła Hermiona, która nie przytuliła go, ale cały czas przypatrywała mu się uważnie.

\- Leczenie szoku? – Zaśmiał się minister przywołując z szafki alkohole. – Proszę się nie martwić panno Granger, z Harrym wszystko w porządku. Widziała pani wspomnienie, to zaiste był cios łaski. Gdyby Harry nie podjął tej decyzji, do tej pory pan Malfoy leżałbym w ogromnym cierpieniu, a prawda jest taka, że nikt nie mógłby go za to winić. Mógłby nawet pod pretekstem pomocy przy leczeniu pooglądać to cierpienie. – Wzruszył ramionami. – „Gdy jesteś w mocy wroga, módl się o to by był on złym człowiekiem. Taki będzie dużo mówił, wahał się i jednocześnie napawał zwycięstwem. Dobry zabije cię bez sekundy wahania." - Zacytował.

\- O czym chciałeś porozmawiać. – Przerwał mu Harry.

\- Właściwie o niczym konkretnym. Informacje z ministerstwa dostajesz regularnie, nie mam nic nowego. Chciałem wybawić was od konieczności powrotu w towarzystwie Dumbledora. – Odpowiedział minister, z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- To miłe. Wiesz coś o czarce Huffelpuff, albo medalionie Slytherina? – Spytał Harry.

\- Tylko tyle, że Hepzibath naprawdę miała je w swojej kolekcji, oraz że miała Skrzatkę. –

-To wystarczy. – Harry podszedł z szklanką do okna ukazującego piękną panoramę Londynu.

\- Damy mu chwilę. – Powiedział minister spoglądając za Harrym. – Pewnie macie kilka pytań, a wydaje mi się, że będę mógł odpowiedzieć na większość. –

\- O co chodzi z tymi uprawnieniami? – Zapytała natychmiast Hermiona. – Eee… Panie Ministrze. – Dodała szybko zawstydzona, przypominając sobie, gdzie i w czyim towarzystwie jest.

\- Spokojnie. – Odpowiedział Rufus. – W takim gronie nie mam nic przeciwko, byście mówiły mi po imieniu. Musicie zrozumieć, że jestem z tych, którzy wierzą i popierając Harrego ze wszystkich sił. Moje stanowisko wymaga, bym czasem tego nie okazywał, ale moje działania te jawne i ukryte, zawsze będą wspierały jego działania. – Wyjaśnił. – W wakacje, kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy, chciałem wykorzystać go tylko jako działanie propagandowe, a cena ochrony przed dyrektorem zdawała mi się śmiesznie mała. Kiedy jednak wymieniliśmy kilka listów, spotkaliśmy się kilka razy, oraz poznałem przepowiednie i informacje o Voldemorcie. Zrozumiałem, że nie jest to moja walka i stawką nie jest władza, a przetrwanie. A więc jestem za Harrym tak jak i wy, stoimy więc obok siebie. –

\- Nadal nie rozumiem o co chodzi z nadzwyczajnymi uprawnieniami Aurora. –

\- Nie mogłem zrobić z niego pełnoprawnego Aurora, więc stworzyłem stanowisko, które daje mu możliwość używania zaklęć niewybaczalnych wobec Śmierciożerców. Z zastrzeżeniem, że musi posiadać dowody, na to, że ktoś jest śmierciożercą lub ich sprzymierzeńcem. W wypadku, gdyby po fakcie okazało się, że osoba była pod działaniem imperio, Harry poniósł by pełną odpowiedzialność. – Powiedział Scrimgeur. – Tyle udało mi się wywalczyć, wraz z Amelią Bones, która nota bene także jest po stronie Harrego. –

\- A skąd pan wiedział, kiedy się pojawić? – Spytała Hermiona. – Jestem pewna, że dyrektor starał się utrzymać proces w tajemnicy. A ty idioto odmową przyznania sobie obrońcy tylko mu to ułatwiłeś. – Warknęła w kierunku pleców Harrego.

\- Harry wiedział o swoich uprawnieniach, jak już się pewnie domyśliłaś. Patronus został wysłany do mnie, więc doskonale wiedziałem, co się dzieje, a że Percy jest lojalny wobec ministerstwa, a nie Dumbledora, wiedziałem kiedy wkroczyć. – Odpowiedział za Pottera minister. – Pergamin na którym Percy protokołował robi kopię w czasie rzeczywistym. Kopia leży na moim biurku. –

\- Wystarczy. – Powiedział Harry odwracając się do nich. – Podjąłem decyzję. – Stwierdził wracając do stolika, przy którym siedziała reszta.

\- Oświecisz nas? – Odezwała się Cho, gdy w milczeniu dolewał sobie alkoholu.

\- Niekoniecznie. – Powiedział cicho, wypijając niemal całą porcję na jeden łyk. – Pierwsze muszę upewnić się co do waszej lojalności. –

Cho uśmiechnęła się, w szalony sposób i przypominała odrobinę Lunę.

\- Przysięgam na moją magie i na moje życie, nie zdradzić nikomu spoza tego pokoju twoich planów, obecnych i przyszłych. – Powiedziała celując różdżką w swoje serce.

Chwile po niej zrobił to samo minister magii.

\- Tak po prostu? – Zapytał Harry, patrząc na Cho, z dziwnym błyskiem w oku.

\- A dlaczego nie? – Uśmiechnęła się tym razem promienniej. – Hermiono czekamy. – Powiedziała po chwili.

\- Harry… - Zaczęła, ale Potter przerwał jej gestem dłoni.

\- Nie Hermiono. Ja podjąłem decyzję, teraz ty. Nie będę miał do ciebie żalu, niezależnie co wybierzesz. Jesteś w tym wolna, ale musisz podjąć decyzję teraz. – Powiedział poważnie.

\- Nie mogę. Nie tak jak oni. – Odpowiedziała smutnym głosem.

\- W takim razie poczekaj na zewnątrz. – Polecił tym samym neutralnym głosem, w którym nie było śladu emocji.

Dick

Niecałą godzinę później do pustego o tej porze gabinetu asystentki ministra weszła trójka czarodziejów.

\- Pobudka Hermiono, wracamy do szkoły. – Powiedziała Cho. – Chyba dopadło cię zmęczenie. –

\- Co? – Zapytała nie do końca przytomnie gryfonka. – Chyba musiałam zasnąć, która godzina? –

\- Dochodzi północ. – Powiedział Rufus Scrimgeur. – Wezwałem już aurorów, którzy was odprowadzą. Powodzenia Harry, panno Chang. Do widzenia panno Granger. – Dodał kłaniając lekko głowę w jej stronę. – Żałuję, że nie ma pani z nami, najmądrzejsza czarownica swojego pokolenia byłaby pomocna. Nie zawiąże pani przysięgą, bo pan Potter, zapewnił mnie, że blokady pani umysłu są nie do sforsowania i jedynie pani wolna wola pozwoli wydobyć z pani informacje. Jednak jako minister magii obiecuje, że w przypadku zdrady informacji o znaczeniu wojennym, wyciągnę pełne konsekwencje, na jakie pozwoli mi prawo. Dobrej nocy. – Zakończył dokładnie w momencie gdy drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się ponownie i weszła piątka aurorów.

\- Proszę odprowadzić moich gości do Hogwartu, aż do wierzy gryfindoru, w przypadku panny Granger. Pana Pottera i pannę Chang, możecie zostawić w Holu. – Polecił, uścisnął dłoń Harrego i wrócił do gabinetu.

Dick

* * *

Teraz mini konkurs.

Chętni mogą opisać w komentarzach postać, bohatera, którego ja będę miał za zadanie wprowadzić w ciągu trzech następnych rozdziałów. Nie proszę o szczegółowe opisy, a raczej o zwarte informacje, jak imię, nazwisko, rok studiów, dom, może wygląd, stosunek do Harrego, status, charakter, poziom mocy i umiejętności ( tu zalecam ostrożność, bo w przypadku nieuzasadnionego super-heroizmu będę omijał takie postacie).

W zależności od ilości pomysłów, wybiorę jednego, może dwóch waszych bohaterów, których włączę w opowieść.


	18. nie rozdział

Witam,

Przepraszam za "Nie rozdział", ale odpowiadając na kilka pytań z PW.

1\. Nie porzucam powiadania.

2\. Nie zginąłem. :) Choć gdy tak, to bym nie odpisał ;p

3\. Moja firma i jej polityka czyszczenia serwera, oraz polików poczty wewnętrznej, połączona z blokada jakichkolwiek systemów automatycznego backupowania plików doprowadziła do utraty 11k słów tekstu. Co zaowocowało zniechęceniem, zniesmaczaniem, wkór... i tym podobnymi, oraz odepchnięciem mnie od pisania na jakieś 4dni. Zasadniczo spisałem tylko punkty tego co zginęło i odłożyłem to opowiadanie.

4\. Mam już rozdział. teraz go sprawdzam, jutro pewnie koło południa się pojawi.

5\. Nadal szukam Bety :)


	19. Chapter 18 (18plus)

Witam,

Na początku chciałbym podziękować za słowa wsparcia.

Dziękuje także za ponad 8,5tys wyświetleń, każdy komentarz i pw, oraz zgłoszoną postać. Od następnego rozdziału będę starał się je wprowadzać do przygody.

Na koniec podziękowania dla Kill366, za pomoc w sprawdzaniu ostatniego rozdziału.

Tradycyjnie już miłego czytania i zapraszam do pozostawienia po sobie ślady.

Ps. Jak ktoś jeszcze chce napisać o swojej postaci, zapraszam do zrobienia tego.

Ps2. Szukam bety.

* * *

Rozdział 18+ zdecydowanie 18+ może nawet 21+

* * *

Rozdział 18

\- Dobrej nocy Hermiono – powiedział Harry, zatrzymując się z Cho w holu, i czekając, aż Aurorzy z gryfonką ich miną.

\- Dobranoc – odpowiedziała i po chwili wahania dodała: – Będziemy mogli jeszcze o tym porozmawiać? –

\- Oczywiście Hermiono – odezwała się Cho. – Wiesz, co zrobić.

Brązowowłosa popatrzyła na nią z niechęcią i ruszyła do dormitorium, niemal goniona przez Aurorów.

 **Dick**

\- A co my robimy? – zapytała krukonka, gdy ucichły kroki.

\- Idziemy do mnie? – zaproponował, nie patrzą na nią, ale na klepsydry obrazujące punkty domów.

\- Nie. Wiesz, co by zrobił dyrektor, jakby odkrył, że nie wróciłam do dormitorium? – powiedziała rozbawiona, zarzucając włosy za ramię. – Może do mnie?

\- Wiesz, co by zrobił dyrektor, jakby mnie jakimś cudem odkryli? – odpowiedział, również się śmiejąc.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś dziś był sam – powiedziała poważnie, chwytając go za rękę.

\- Zabijałem już wcześniej, Cho. – Uśmiech zszedł z jego twarzy.

\- Co w żaden sposób nie umniejsza twojego poczucia winy. – Patrzyła przez chwile w jego oczy. – Chodź do mnie – poprosiła, a on po kilku sekundach skinął głową.

 **Dick**

\- Gdzie jesteś? – wyszeptała Cho, gdy podeszła do kołatki, przez drzwiami pokoju wspólnego i pisnęła, gdy poczuła dźgnięcie palcem w bok. Rozwiązała zagadkę drzwi i weszła do środka.

\- Cho – usłyszała piskliwy głos swojego opiekuna, gdy tylko przekroczyła próg. – Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał z przejęciem.

\- Tak, profesorze. – odpowiedziała, siadając obok niskiego nauczyciela. – Harremu nic nie grozi. –

\- Nie o to pytałem – przerwał jej, ale i ona nie dała mu do kończyć.

\- Wiem, jestem przecież w pańskim domu – powiedziała buntowniczo. – Chciałam pokazać, co ja uznaję za priorytet. Musi pan wiedzieć, że Harry jest niezwykle ważny dla nadchodzącej wojny, a obecnie dyrektor robi wiele, by uniemożliwić mu przygotowanie się do jego walki. Tym razem, wszystko skończyło się dobrze i Harremu udało się obronić.

\- Wiesz, że Harry zabił bezbronną osobę, innego ucznia. Dyrektor nie miał wyjścia. – Mimo, że słowa małego profesora broniły Albusa, to dało się wyczuć w jego głosie pewnego rodzaju niechęć.

\- Wiem. A pan wie o wszystkich szczegółach? – spytała podejrzliwie Cho.

\- Nie – odpowiedział krótko, dając tym jednym słowem do zrozumienia, ze szkoła wie niewiele. – Jedyne, co wiadomo, to to, co dyrektor wyjaśnił podczas kolacji. Że Harry zabił Draco Malfoya, gdy ten leżał bezbronnie na łóżku w skrzydle szpitalnym.

\- A o tym, że Draco miał mroczny znak, a Harry jest uprawomocnionym Aurorem? O tym, że Draco został przyniesiony na skraju życia, zatruty jadem bazyliszka, i to, co zrobił Harry było ciosem łaski, a nie morderstwem? O tym, że Dyrektor chciał skazać Dracona na kilka godzin umierania w mękach, bo w tym stanie nie byłby zdolny nawet porozmawiać z rodziną, nie mówiąc o niczym innym, bo sam dyrektor miał za mało odwagi, by mu pomóc? Coś o tym wiadomo? – niemal krzyczała na swojego opiekuna. – Przepraszam – powiedziała po chwili i usiadła zastanawiając się, kiedy wstała.

\- W porządku. Nie mam ci za złe tego oburzenia, bo jeśli to jest prawdą, to szkoła została potwornie okłamana. Czy mogę, zapytać skąd masz taką pewność? – Powiedział klepiąc ja uspokajająco po dłoni.

\- Widziałam proces, oraz wspomnienia z tego zajścia w Skrzydle Szpitalnym – odpowiedziała. – Dyrektor, pełniący role oskarżyciela i przewodniczącego Wizengamotu, musiał uniewinnić Harrego, bo argumenty i dowody były zbyt silne.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział i zamyślił się. – Jeśli mogę coś zasugerować, to doradź, Haremu wysłanie listu do proroka i ministerstwa o odtajnienie protokołu z procesu. W ten sposób najszybciej prawda dotrze do opinii publicznej.

 **Dick**

\- Możesz się już pojawić? – zapytała, gdy zaciągnęła kotary wokół swojego łóżka i aktywowała wbudowane zaklęcia ciszy i nieprzenikalności.

\- Masz bardzo luźne stosunki z Flitwickiem – powiedział, pojawiając się. – Gdybym próbował rozmawiać tak z McGonagall dostałbym szlaban. –

\- Profesor Flitwick, jest bardzo przyjacielski, nie tylko ja mam z nim takie relacje, a cały dom Ravenclawu.

Harry rozwalił się na środku łóżka z rękami za głową.

\- Wiesz, że to będzie nasza pierwsza noc razem – stwierdził, z dwuznacznym uśmiechem. – Masz jakieś szczególne plany?

\- Tak. Iść spać – odpowiedziała przepychając go na bok łóżka. – I ty też zamierzasz iść spać, a żadna z twoich rąk, nie zabłądzi w czasie snu. Czy to jasne? – spytała.

\- A jak nie będę spał, to moje ręce mogą błądzić? – zapytał zdejmując szatę, spodnie i koszulkę.

\- Nie – odpowiedziała zdecydowanie, również się rozbierając do bielizny. Bielizny, która musiał przyznać, była dobrana tak, że mocno zadziałała na jego wyobraźnię.

\- Mugole mówią, że jak zaciągasz dziewczynę do łóżka, a jej stanik pasuje do majtek, to tak naprawdę ona zaciągnęła tam ciebie – powiedział przyglądając się.

Cho nie pozostała mu dłużna i również zlustrowała jego ciało.

\- Te blizny ci pasują – powiedziała po chwili. – I widzę, że ci się podobam – dodała z uśmiechem, zerkając na jego bokserki. – Ale dziś nie licz na nic, poza przytulaniem.

\- Zaraz będzie północ, czy to znaczy…

\- Nie. Nie znaczy. – Zaśmiała się i uderzyła go lekko w ramię, po czym przykryła się kołdrą.

\- Cho? – usłyszała ledwo słyszalny szept, po kilku minutach. – Dziękuje.

 **Dick**

Następny dzień spędził z Cho w pokoju życzeń na pisaniu listu do proroka, oraz ministerstwa. Byli pewni, że minister zadba o to, by informacja przekazana przez gazetę była rzetelna.

Poniedziałkowy poranek przywitał go wszechobecną ciszą. Ludzie rozstępowali się przednim na korytarzu, w Wielkiej Sali, bibliotece i na lekcjach otaczała go sfera ciszy i swobody, bowiem nikt nie siedział obok niego w odległości mniejszej niż dwa metry. Nauczycielom zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać.

Dopiero na lekcji Zaawansowanych pojedynków nastąpiła zmiana.

\- Harry możesz podejść? – zapytał Lupin, gdy dwa roczniki zebrały się w Wielkiej Sali na trybunach.

\- Po co? Nie zamierzam brać udziału w walkach na arenie – oznajmił wstając i ruszając ku podwyższenia, na którym stał Remus i Snape.

\- Szacunek, Potter – warknął mistrz obrony.

\- Chodzi o to, że twój wynik z pierwszego dnia walk sugeruje, iż powinieneś znaleźć się w najbardziej zaawansowanej grupie, ale obserwacja walki nie daje ku temu podstaw. Profesor Snape twierdzi, po obserwacji twoich umiejętności na lekcjach, że wynik jest zasłużony. Są jednak osoby mające co do tego wątpliwość – tłumaczył wilkołak. - Dlatego chciałbym byś zmierzył się teraz ze mną w pojedynku jeden na jednego i proszę cię, pokaż nam twój prawdziwy poziom. Wiem, że kusi cię, by dać się trafić, ale nie o to w tych zajęciach chodzi. Zgadzasz się?

\- Może dajcie mnie do najsłabszej grupy? Nie zamierzam uczestniczyć w tej szopce. Nikt w tej Sali nie jest w stanie stawić czoła śmierciożercom i żaden wasz trening tego nie zmieni – mówił spokojnie. – Lepszym pomysłem byłoby wybranie z pięciu, sześciu osób i na nich skupienie wysiłków. Niech nauczą się dobrze osłaniać resztę podczas ewakuacji. –

\- Mamy podobne pomysły, ale nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie – powiedział Lupin.

\- A mam prawo odmówić? – zapytał zdejmując szatę i zmieniając swoje ubranie w luźne spodnie i obcisła koszulkę bez ramion.

\- W przypadku prawa wyboru odmówisz, więc jeśli tak stawiasz sprawę, to nie masz wyjścia. Jest to polecenie.

\- Wilkołaczy humor – stwierdził Harry, gdy wchodził na arenę.

Lupin zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie, a Severus wylosował warunki.

\- Noc, mgła, magiczne stworzenia – odczytał szybko.

Światło na arenie przygasło, choć jak Harry wiedział, spoza niej wszystko było doskonale widoczne.

Harry przywołał swój nóż do lewej ręki, po czym trzymając różdżkę w prawej, wyciągniętej przed siebie, ruszył w głąb areny. Wiedział, że nie dostrzeże Lupina zanim ten nie zaatakuje, więc jedyne, co mógł zrobić to zdążyć obronić pierwszy atak. Wilkołak nawet pod ludzka postacią miał refleks i szybkość przewyższające zwykłego człowieka. Wiedział też, że Remus go nie oszczędzi, nie taką postawę na relację miedzy sobą ustalili, więc spodziewał się prawdziwie trudnej walki.

Wyszedł zza na wpół zwalonej ściany i poczuł zimno, rozejrzał się i dostrzegł na skraju placu dementora.

Nie poczuł zwyczajowego poczucia pustki, bezradności. Stwór również go zauważył i ruszył w jego stronę, ale zatrzymał się trzy metry od niego, poprzyglądał chwilę i odleciał w przeciwny kąt placyku.

\- No dobra, znudziło mi się – powiedział głośno Harry. Rzucił zaklęcie wykrycia ciepła, zaraz, gdy tylko wykrył dwa źródła posłał w ich stronę jaskrawe snopy światła, a potem zaklęcie burzące w bliższy cel.

Bardzo się pomylił, bo to, co miało zmieść profesora trafiło w jedną z Hagridowych sklątek tylnowybuchowych. Gdy ta zaszarżowała na Pottera, Lupin wykorzystał to by przemieścić się, poza zasięg jego czaru.

Uporanie się ze zmutowanym krabem ognistym nie zajęło mu długo. Dwa zaklęcia tnące pozbawiły stwora nóg z jednej strony, a trzecie odcięło mu głowę. Zanim to jednak nastąpiło musiał jeszcze zasłonić się tarczą przed ognistym płynem, który wystrzeliła w niego sklątka. Odwrócił się idealnie, by przyjąć na klatkę zaklęcie tłukące. Został wyrzucony w powietrze i z głuchym łoskotem uderzył plecami o beton.

Zanim jednak profesor zdążył do niego dobiec i go ogłuszyć, poderwał się na nogi, samemu rzucając dwa zaklęcia jednocześnie. Lupin zwinnie odskoczył przed pierwszym, zablokował drugie. Wzniósł własna różdżkę, by zaatakować, ale w tym momencie wielki kawał ściany uderzy go w plecy. Gdy podniósł głowę, zobaczył ostrze sztyletu Harrego tuż przed swoimi oczami.

\- Trzy zaklęcia? – Spytał cicho wilkołak, gdy światła na arenie ponownie zapłonęły.

\- Ha – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Harry nie czekał na niego, tylko odwrócił się i ruszył kulejąc, poza arenę.

 **Dick**

\- Panie Potter, pańskie obrażenia! – zawołała profesor Sprout.

\- Czy wyglądam, jakbym potrzebował leczenia? Wilkołak ma złamaną nogę i dwa żebra – odpowiedział siadając ponownie na swoim miejscu na trybunach. – Jest pan zadowolony profesorze? – zapytał, gdy Lupin znalazł się już na podium.

\- Tak. Oficjalnie wchodzisz do najbardziej zaawansowanej grupy – odpowiedział Remus, uśmiechając się, choć widać po nim było, że ruch sprawia mu ból.

\- Wasze grafiki zostaną wam dostarczone podczas kolacji. Teraz, dla zainteresowanych omówimy walkę, która miała miejsce, błędy i dobre strony, a potem ochotnicy będą mogli spróbować swoich sił na arenie. – Kontynuował z ulgą, bo uzdrowicielka kończyła pracować nad jego żebrami. – Profesorze Snape? –

\- Po pierwsze. Pan Potter zastosował niedostępną dla większości ludzi technikę przywołania broni, oraz rzucania większej ilości zaklęć w tym samym czasie. Większość z czarodziejów musi poczekać, aż jedna klątwa, lub urok przestanie działać, by rzucić następną. Stąd, gdyby zaraz po rzuceniu drętwoty, chcieć rzucić następną, to pierwsza, albo się rozpadnie, albo będzie tak słaba, że nie wyrządzi krzywdy. – Tłumaczył przechadzając się wzdłuż trybun. – Stąd, gdy ktoś rzuca w was zaklęcie możecie spróbować go rozproszyć, zmusić do użycia tarczy, by jego zaklęcie atakujące osłabło. Pan Potter skutecznie rzucił trzy zaklęcia w tym samym czasie, dwa tłukące i jedno Accio. Trzecie było kompletnym zaskoczeniem dla profesora Lupina, który z wiedzy uzyskanej ode mnie, spodziewał się maksymalnie dwóch.

\- Fakt. Moja porażka jest sponsorowana tym, czym większość porażek. Zbytnią pewnością siebie. Uwierzyłem w to, co Harry chciał mi pokazać. Uwierzyłem, że rzucił dwa zaklęcia, co uznawałem za jego górny limit i nie spodziewałem się kolejnego ataku, przez kilka sekund – wtrącił Lupin. – Macie jakieś pytania?

\- Co stało się z dementorem? – spytał Ron.

\- Najwyraźniej, nie miał, czym się pożywić – odpowiedział Harry, nie podnosząc głowy znad książki, którą czytał.

Zdawał się nie zauważyć ciszy, która zapadła, a po mniej więcej dziesięciu sekundach głos odzyskał profesor Lupin.

\- Dobrze, z tego, co słyszałem, mamy ochotników na dzisiejsze pojedynki. Zapraszam.

 **Dick**

\- Wiesz, że to, co dziś zrobimy, zmienia wszystko. Zamykamy sobie tym drogę do jakiejkolwiek przyszłości – powiedziała Cho.

\- Tylko, jeśli nam się nie uda – odpowiedział spokojnie, przyglądając się, jak Cho zaczyna krążyć po pokoju. Już nie jeden raz przypomniała mu, że nie przysięgała mu wiernego wypełniania jego najgłupszych planów, a bycie przy nim. Przysięgała mu, że nie zostawi go na jego drodze, a nie, że będzie bezkrytyczna. I co najzabawniejsze, przypomniała, że jak chciał, bezmyślnych wykonawców miał rekrutować w Gryfindorze. Z czym z bólem musiał się zgodzić.

\- Czy nie możemy wymyślić nic innego? –

\- Nie prosiłem cię, byś mi towarzyszyła – odpowiedział dość zimno, na co dziewczyna szybkim krokiem podeszła do kanapy i usiadła obok niego, kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu. Dziś miał nastąpić przełom w ich walce z Voldemortem, dziś mieli określić ostatecznie drogę, którą będą podążać, ale zostały im jeszcze cztery godziny czekania, nim będą mogli zacząć.

\- Wiem. Ale jestem. – Pokiwał głową, obejmując ją ramieniem. Wiedział lepiej niż ona, co dziewczyna musi teraz odczuwać.

 **Dick**

\- Boję się - powiedziała po dłuższej chwili. – To wszystko. Po prostu się boje.

\- Ja też. Dlatego wolałbym byś została w swoim dormitorium. Tam będziesz bezpieczna, a w przypadku mojej wpadki, nadal będziesz mogła działać – powiedział odwracając się do niej. – Dziś ryzyko nie jest tak wielkie, by narażać dwie osoby.

\- Zapomnij, Potter. Jestem z tobą – odpowiedziała, a ku jej zaskoczeniu, Harry pochylił się i łapiąc jej głowę za kark i pocałował ją.

Przez pierwsze kilka sekund była zaskoczona, ale potem odpowiedziała pocałunkiem. Musiała przyznać, że całuje o niebo lepiej niż rok temu.

Harry pociągną ja do siebie zmuszając, by usiadła na nim okrakiem. Jego ręce zaczęły błądzić po jej plecach, gdy jedna z nich wsunęła się pod podkoszulkę, dotykając nagiej skóry, jej ciało przeszył dreszcz.

\- Co… my… robimy? – wysapała pomiędzy kolejnymi pocałunkami, ale nie dostała odpowiedzi.

Zielonooki zaczął całować jej szyję, ramię, przesuwając się na dekolt. Jego dłonie właśnie pozbywały się jej podkoszulki, a Cho uświadomiła sobie, że i jej ręce, bez udziału mózgu, właśnie szarpały się z guzikami jego koszuli.

Czuła jego dotyk na swoich pośladkach i nagiej skórze pleców. Jego usta na jej piersiach, jeszcze schowanych w czarnym koronkowym staniu, sprawiały, że odchyliła głowę do tyłu oddychając głośno.

Teraz nie mogła by się zatrzymać, nawet jakby do Pokoju Życzeń wpadła McGonagall ze Snapem i zaczęli rozdawać szlabany.

Harry sprawnie odpiął jej stanik, a ona szybkim ruchem pozbyła się go z ramion. Poczuła jak kładzie ją na kanapie, samemu będąc obok. Jego dłonie i usta, doprowadzały ją do utraty świadomości. A kiedy poczuła jak jedna z jego rąk, zjeżdża w dół, rozpinając spodnie i wsuwając się do środka ponownie wyprężyła całe ciało w nagłym drżeniu rozkoszy rozchodzącym się od podbrzusza na wszystkie strony.

Potter nie próżnował i nie dawał jej czasu na złapanie oddechu. Przesunął się niżej zsuwając jej jeansy. Jakaś cześć jej umysłu chciała go powstrzymać, ale nogi zadziałały ponownie bez kontroli świadomości unosząc jej pośladki, co tylko ułatwiło mu zadanie. Tym razem zaczął pieszczoty od kostek i posuwał się, z pocałunkami w górę, aż doszedł do pasujących do stanika majtek, które teraz w znacznej części były już mokre. Ten widok najwyraźniej go podniecił, bo szybko odsunął je na bok i zaczął pieścić jej kobiecość.

Cho czuła, że zaraz nie wytrzyma, ale ten właśnie moment Harry wybrał na to, by zrobić przerwę, na pozbycie się jej bielizny. Tym razem świadomie uniosła nogi. Pragnęła więcej, chciała by jej umysł odleciał. Potter wrócił głową pomiędzy jej nogi i wznowił pieszczoty. Wydawało jej się, że jeszcze intensywniejsze niż wcześniej. Może miała rację, bo tym razem do ust, dołączyły też jego palce.

Chwile później ciałem Cho wstrząsał najmilszy z rodzajów dreszczy. Z jednej strony, tej mniejszej, bardzo blisko granicy bólu, z drugiej całkiem po stronie przyjemności. Nie zauważyła nawet jak dociska rękami jego głowę do swojej muszelki, by kontynuował, a jednocześnie jej nogi odpychały się od kanapy, by odsunąć się jak najdalej.

Harry przesunął się do góry, kładąc się na niej i całując. Niemal cała jego twarz była pokryta jej sokami, które teraz spływały na nią. Kompletnie jej to nie przeszkadzało, było wręcz podniecające.

Gdy poczuła coś zimnego na brzuchu, uświadomiła sobie, że on dalej jest w spodniach i to co ją załaskotało, to klamra jego paska. Szybko przekręciła się tak, by znaleźć się na górze. Zeszła z niego i zamierzała uklęknąć obok kanapy, ale odkryła, że ta powiększyła się do rozmiarów łóżka, jakie Potter miał w swojej sypialni w Pokoju Życzeń.

Rozpięła jego spodnie i zsunęła je razem z bokserkami. Nie miała zbyt dużego doświadczenia, ale uznała, że skoro na nią tak podziałały pieszczoty ustami to i jemu powinny się spodobać. W ramach rewanżu zaczęła najpierw od delikatnych pocałunków i liźnięć, by po chwili przejść, do skubnięć wagami i w końcu ssania. Po tym jak sztywniał w jej dłoni i ustach, oraz jak naprężało się jego ciało, czuła, że mu się to podoba. W pewnym momencie wyczuła jak się przeciąga w jedną stronę, a zaraz jego dłoń wylądowała na jej pośladku ciągnąc go w swoją stronę. Przemieściła się lekko, by dać mu możliwość lepszego jej dotykania, w kilka sekund później poczuła w sobie jego palce, które ponownie rozlały ciepło po jej ciele. Druga dłonią gładził ją po plecach i karku.

Po kilku minutach Harry podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, ciągnąc ją także do góry. Kolejny raz tak popchną ja za bok, by usiadła na nim okrakiem i pociągną ją za sobą do pozycji leżącej. Jego pocałunki, jasno mówiły, że dała mu to, czego chciał. A sztywny penis ocierający się o jej pośladek dawał do zrozumienia, że to nie koniec.

Jedną z dłoni pieścił jej pierś, a drąga przytrzymywał za kark, delikatnie go masując. Cho sięgnęła do tyłu, złapała jego męskość i szybko pomogła mu znaleźć właściwe miejsce. Była tak wilgotna i pobudzona, że wślizgnął się do niej z łatwością, mimo to oboje westchnęli z rozkoszy. Poruszali się wolno, z każda chwilą przyspieszając.

Zielonooki popchną ją za ramiona w górę, by na nim usiadła, a gdy to zrobiła przez chwile pieścił jej piersi, by zaraz złapać ją za uda i pomóc w podskakiwaniu. Ta pozycja choć, bardzo intensywna nie trwała długo. Harry ponownie przyciągną ją do siebie i przekręcił ich tak, że to ona znalazła się na dole. Gdzieś przez jej świadomość przeleciała myśl, że on musi się posługiwać magia, przy takich zmianach pozycji. Nie była to jednak myśl, która obecnie miała jakikolwiek priorytet w jej świadomości.

Harry poruszał się w niej coraz gwałtowniej i czuła, że jej ciało ponownie zbliża się do wybuchu. Kilka sekund później kolejny spazm rozkoszy napinał mięśnie w całym jej ciele, doprowadzając umysł do szaleństwa. Chciała się odsunąć, odpocząć, ale Harry jej nie pozwolił. Przełożył rękę pod jej szyja trzymając za ramię. Cho wiedziała, że swoimi paznokciami rozdrapuje mu skórę, ale nie miała kompletnie żadnej władzy nad swoim ciałem. W chwili, gdy myślała, że już nie wytrzyma, poczuła jak od środka zalewa ją fala ciepłego płynu. Po chwili Harry opadł na nią, nie przestając jednak całować. Coraz delikatniej, przesuwał się po jej ustach, szczęce, szyi, zatrzymując się na ramieniu. Płynnym ruchem po raz kolejny odwrócił ich, tak iż to on leżał na plecach, a ona na nim. Nadal czuła go w sobie, ale nie zamierzała się wysuwać, było jej za dobrze. Czuła rozluźnienie i bezpieczeństwo. Kilka sekund później opadł na nich koc, a pod głową Harrego pojawiła się poduszka.

\- Co my właśnie zrobiliśmy? – spytała dobry kwadrans później.

\- Kochaliśmy się – odpowiedział, całując czubek jej głowy. – Żałujesz? –

\- Nie – odpowiedziała szybko. – Ale co to dla nas oznacza?

\- Cho. Czy ty mnie kochasz? – zapytał.

\- Nie – odpowiedziała po kilku minutach. – Przepraszam.

\- Nie masz za co. Ja też cię nie kocham. Wiesz dobrze, kto zajmuje to miejsce w moim sercu. – powiedział. – Kochaliśmy się, jako przyjaciele, bo potrzebowaliśmy bliskości. Poczucia, że jesteśmy teraz i w tym momencie dla siebie wszystkim. Mamy dużo stresu, w każdej chwili musimy liczyć się z tym, że zginiemy. Nie było w tym prawdziwej miłości, ale sam akt, sama czynność, namiętność pozwoliła nam na doświadczenie ulgi, złapanie oddechu od tego wszystkiego, chwile zapomnienia – wyjaśnił. – Mi dała uczucie najbliższe miłości, jakie mogę obecnie znaleźć. – Ponownie pocałował czubek jej głowy. – Dziękuje.

\- Dobra. Jestem w stanie to zrozumieć, bo czuje podobne – powiedziała po chwili wsłuchiwania się w bicie jego serca. – Może to powtórzymy, a patrząc na to, że nasze życie szybko się nie zmieni, to raczej na pewno to powtórzymy. Ale jeśli to ma działać, to nie może to być nasz tradycja przed akcją. To musi być spontaniczne, to ma być potrzeba, a nie zwyczaj – powiedziała podnosząc się na łokciach i patrząc mu w oczy. Harry pokiwał głowa, dobrze rozumiejąc, co miała na myśli.

 **Dick**

\- Nie wiem, gdzie wylądowała moja różdżka. Wyczaruj mi jakiś ręcznik, bo chcę iść pod prysznic – powiedziała po jakichś trzydziestu minutach.

\- Cho, uwierz mi, że przyjrzałem ci się bardzo dobrze. Możesz pójść naga – odpowiedział przeciągając się.

\- Mogę, ale nie zamierzam – stwierdziła wstając i błyskawicznie zwijając z niego koc, którym byli okryci. Zwinnie owinęła się nim tworząc coś, na kształt togi. – Ja za to sobie popatrzę – dodała mierząc go wzrokiem, zaraz jednak odwróciła się i ruszyła do łazienki. Zatrzymała się jednak po kilku krokach i odwróciła do niego, patrząc jak chichocze, przy okazji zauważyła, że kanapa, na której leżeli wróciła do oryginalnych rozmiarów. Podążyła za jego rozbawionym, psotnym wzrokiem i odkryła, że koc, którym się owinęła, jest przeźroczysty.

\- Punkt dla ciebie – powiedziała upuszczając go na podłogę. – Ale gra trwa – dodała z groźnym wzrokiem, ruszając do łazienki. Zielonooki nie przejął się tym zbytnio, bo mimo zmarszczonych brwi na jej ustach był uśmiech, więc podejrzewał, że zemsta, jaką mu zafunduje, będzie mu się podobała.

Wiedział, nawet, jeśli Cho jeszcze nie wiedziała, że będą lądowali w łóżku znacznie częściej, niż tylko przed akcją. Nie mógł z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że nie chciał więcej. Bał się tylko, jak ona wytrzyma to na dłuższą metę.

To Wiki poradziła mu to, przed pierwszą w wakacje wycieczką na łowy z Grimmaud Place. Łaził zestresowany po całej bibliotece, a ona zabrała go do jednego z klubów, z poleceniem, że albo poderwie i zaliczy jakąś panienkę, albo nie weźmie go na akcję. Kazała mu jakąś uwieść i zaliczyć, choćby za pomocą Imperio, ale dopóki się nie odpręży, mógł zapomnieć o wyjściu na łowy.

Nie sądził, że będzie komuś pokazywał tę metodę, a raczej nie, że pokaże ją komukolwiek innemu niż Hermiona.

 **DICK**

\- Witam, profesor Trelaney – usłyszała głos za sobą. Głos, który znała, ale nie potrafiła dopasować go do nikogo, kto mógłby ja ogłuszyć i przywiązać w tych ciemnościach do krzesła.

\- Kim jesteś? Co ja tu robię? Czego chcesz? – wykrzyczała spanikowanym głosem.

\- Spokojnie – powiedział głos. – Proszę spojrzeć na profesora Snapa, jak spokojnie siedzi.

Sybilla obróciła głowę w panice patrząc na lewo i prawo. Kilka metrów po jej lewej stronie rozpalił się pojedynczy snop białego światła, oświetlając Severusa Snapa, przywiązanego tak jak ona.

\- Jest tu pani, bo potrzebuję czegoś z pani głowy. Oczywiście im bardziej będzie mi to pani utrudniać, tym bardziej uszkodzę pani mózg. Wolałbym tego uniknąć, ale zrobię to co konieczne, by zdobyć potrzebne mi informacje – mówił mężczyzna nadal tym wypranym z emocji głosem. – Od pani zależy jak bolesny będzie to proces.

\- Czego chcesz? – Zapytała słabo.

\- Wspomnienia o dwóch pani przepowiedniach. Jedną wygłosiła pani do mnie, w czasie egzaminu kończącego mój trzeci rok – powiedział, a ona usłyszała echo kroków. – Nie pamięta pani tego, bo magia generująca w pani proroctwa, te prawdziwe, wycina to z pani wspomnień, ale one tam są – dodał wchodząc w jej pole widzenia.

\- Harry? Co ty tu robisz? – Zapytała zaskoczona.

\- To chyba oczywiste. Próbuje powstrzymać Voldemorta, ale potrzebuje informacji z pewnego źródła – wyjaśnił. – Czy mi pani pomoże, czy mam wywrócić pani umysł na lewo? Skończy pani jak bezmyślne warzywo, ale bądźmy szczerzy, niewiele osób zauważy różnice. – Powiedział z wrednym uśmiechem.

\- Czego ty chcesz?! – wrzasnęła, nie kryjąc paniki i rozpaczy.

\- Proszę sobie tylko przypomnieć mój egzamin z wróżbiarstwa na koniec trzeciego roku. Kazała mi pani czytać z kryształowej kuli – powiedział.

Sybilla czuła narastająca panikę, nie mogła się skupić. Jej ciało brało górę nad umysłem i miała tylko ochotę krzyczeć.

Kilka sekund później poczuła niewyobrażalny ból, w lewej nodze. Coś jakby miażdżyło jej kostkę, w imadle. Ból trwał tylko kilka sekund, ale popłakała się. Nie mogła krzyczeć, bo gdy tylko otworzyła usta, magia z wielką siła zatrzasnęła jej usta. Czuła krew płynącą jej po twarzy z rozgryzionego języka.

\- Proszę się skupić – mówił nadal spokojnie Harry. – Inaczej zadam pani tyle bólu, by pani umysł nie był w stanie postawić, żadnych blokad. -

Nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa starała się przywołać wspomnienie, ale czuła tylko pustkę. Pamiętała o egzaminach, ale nie mogła sobie przypomnieć egzaminu tego chłopca. Wydawało jej się, że wtedy przysnęła. Nagle coś zaczęło dobijać się do jej umysłu, niczym wielki młot. W pewnym momencie bała się, się, że strzaska jej umysł, dlatego w obawie, że groźby Pottera mogą być prawdziwe, otworzyła swoje wspomnienia na niego. Poczuła jego obecność na granicy zmysłów, widziała wspomnienia z tego dnia przelatujące przez jej świadomość. Gdy tylko pojawiło się to właściwe Harry złapał je i wyciągną na wierzch.

 **Dick**

Harry znalazł się, niczym za pomocą myślodsiewni, w Sali Wróżbiarstwa, widział siebie siedzącego podchodzącego do siedzącej przed szklana kula profesor Trelaney. Usiadł w krześle obok i obserwował jak rozwija się akcja, zmierzająca ku przepowiedni.

Gdy zobaczył, że nauczycielka sztywnieje, cała akcja się zatrzymała. Wszystko dosłownie zamarło, poza nim, który trafiony drętwotą poleciał do przodu i wylądował na twarzy pomiędzy dwoma stolikami, które przewrócił. W jego polu widzenia pojawił się Dumbledore.

\- Harry? – zapytał zaskoczony, patrząc to na chłopaka to na jego egzaminowane wspomnienie. – Co ty tu robisz? –

\- A tak, zaklęcie. – powiedział jakby sobie przypomniał. Przywołał do siebie różdżkę chłopaka. – Cofne odrobine zaklęcie, byś mógł mówić. –

\- Profesorze, proszę pana. Musze zobaczyć to wspomnienie, to i to pierwsze, to które profesor Snape przekazał Voldemortowi. To pańskie polecenie. – mówił błagalnym tonem Harry. Co prawda mógłby się uwolnić, ale nie podobał mu się pomysł walki, choćby tylko ze strażnikiem Dumbledora.

\- Spokojnie mój chłopcze, nie ma potrzeby kłamania. Nie sadzę, że mógłbym cię tu wysłać. – zaczął strażnik, ale Harry jękną przerywając mu.

\- Przepraszam, ta pozycja, nie jest najwygodniejsza. Czy nie mógłby pan… - powiedział.

\- Nie Harry, na razie nie. – wtrącił dyrektor. – A wracając do rozmowy, to dlaczego cię tu niby wyssałem? –

\- Na początku mojego szóstego roku, miał pan dziwnie spalona rękę. Potem dowiedziałem się, że było to spowodowane starą klątwą, w którą pan wpadł. Śledził pan Horcruksy Voldemorta i jeden z nich. Pierścień Gauntów, był nią obłożony. Nie powiedział mi pan dlaczego założył pan pierścień, ale klątwa zabija pana magie, odcinając w mózgu dostęp do niej. Eliksiry profesora Snapa nie działały tak jak powinny i zamiast roku zapadł pan w śpiączkę tuż przed Nocą Duchów. Odzyskał pan na chwile przytomność i polecił profesor McGonagall, by przekazała mi, abym osobiście zbadał przepowiednie u źródła. Ona nie widziała o co chodzi, ale Ja zrozumiałem, że mam zbadać wspomnienia z głowy profesor Trelaney. To miało mi wyjaśnić co mam robić. Gdzie szukać Horcruksów. – wystękał szybko Potter. Jego głos co kilka słów rwał się, bo nadal leżał na twarzy.

\- Hmm… Więc minęło dwa i pół roku. – Zastanowił się strażnik, cofając zaklęcie paraliżu. – Co jeszcze się wydarzyło? - powiedział siadając na krześle i zapraszając do tego samego Harrego.

\- Dziękuję. – odezwał się Potter, pocierając swoja twarz, by przywrócić jej krążenie. Opowiedział strażnikowi, o turnieju trójmagicznym, powrocie Voldemorta, o Umbridge i jego wyprawie do Departamentu Tajemnic, oraz o wspomnieniach jakie dyrektor zebrał. – Dlatego, skoro polecił mi pan zniszczyć Horcruksy, muszę wiedzieć coś więcej o tych wspomnieniach. Dyrektorze, proszę mi pozwolić je zobaczyć. –

\- Ależ oczywiście mój chłopcze. Pozwolę ci obejrzeć to wspomnienie, ale z drugim będziesz miał znacznie większy problem. Tamten strażnik, z tego co mi wiadomo, nie jest zbyt rozmowny. – odpowiedziało widmo nauczyciela. – Istnieje chyba jakieś słowo, które pozwoli go dezaktywować, ale ja go nie znam. Kto szkolił cię w Legilimencji, nie wspomniałeś o tym. –

\- Nikt, to moja pierwsza próba. Jedyny mój kontakt z nią, to ten moment, gdy Snape próbował się włamać do mojego umysłu. – wyznał cicho.

\- Profesor Snape, Harry. – poprawił go. - Wiec nie radzę ci próbować szukać tego drugiego wspomnienia. –

\- Musze profesorze. – powiedział zwieszając smutno głowę. – Voldemort musi być powstrzymany. Polecił mi pan odnaleźć Horcruksy, oraz zbadać te wspomnienia. Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie zacząć szukać, ale wiem gdzie jest wspomnienie. –

\- Dobrze. Obejrzyjmy to wspomnienie, które masz tutaj. – Stoliki wróciły na swoje miejsce i scena ponownie ruszyła.

Przepowiednia była dokładnie taka, jak ta, która Harry pamiętał.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, czym to się różni od tej wersji, którą pamiętam. – powiedział Harry.

\- Być może nie chodziło o wspomnienie, ale o to byś zobaczył z czym przyjdzie ci się zmierzyć. – podpowiedział Dumbledore.

\- Może, ale niewiele mi to powiedziało, o tym drugim strażniku. – odpowiedział chłopak i wstał. – Czy mogę dostać moją różdżkę? – zapytał.

\- Harry, mój chłopcze, tu nie ma różdżek, to wspomnienie. Nie odebrałem ci prawdziwej różdżki, więc gdybyś tylko chciał mógłbyś nadal czarować. – poradził strażnik. – Poza tym tamten strażnik, ma uwięzić napastnika, a nie koniecznie zabić. -

Twarz chłopaka rozjaśnił uśmiech.

\- A więc to nie był do końca zmarnowany czas. Do widzenia Harry. – powiedział dyrektor i z uśmiechem rozwiał się w dym.

Dick

\- Doskonała robota, pani profesor. Doskonała. – powiedział gdy już znalazł się na powrót w swoim umyśle. – Teraz wydobędziemy od profesora Snapa dokładny czas wspomnienia o które chodzi nam przede wszystkim. – dodał patrząc w kierunku Snapa. Machnął ręką usuwając zaklęcie ciszy, którym był on otoczony.

\- Profesorze. Proszę się skupić, chyba, że po raz kolejny chce pan zobaczyć, do czego się posunę. – zagroził, zbliżając się do niego. – Dokładna data i godzina, gdy podsłuchał pan przepowiednie profesor Trelaney, odnośnie moich narodzin. Przepowiednie, wedle której Voldemort zdecydował się, zabić moich rodziców i mnie. Czy ma pan tą datę? –

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz. Jaka przepowiednia. – wycharczał tamten świszczącym głosem.

\- Źle. Myślałem, że połamane żebra pozwolą panu na lepsze rozeznanie sytuacji. – lekki gest ręki, sprawił, że wrzask Severusa rozniósł się echem po pomieszczeniu. Sybilla widziała jak jego noga wygina się w nienormalny sposób, a po chwili usłyszała trzask łamanych kości. – Tłumaczyłem, że pana umysł jest zbyt niebezpieczny, by w niego wchodzić. Muszę posłużyć się mugolskimi metodami, w czym z pewnością dostrzeże pan pewnego rodzaju paradoks. Mugole doprowadzili tortury do mistrzostwa, ale brakowało im jednego elementu. Magii, która pozwoli przekroczyć prób bólu, na którym większość ludzi ucieka świadomością. –

\- Dlatego pytam grzecznie, po raz ostatni. – kontynuował Harry. - Data i godzina kiedy podsłuchał pan przepowiednie. – poczekał chwilę, ale w końcu powiedział. – Dobrze. –

Wykonał kilka razy dość skomplikowane gesty dłońmi, a krzesło przytrzymujące nauczyciela obrony wzniosło się i przekręciło zawieszając go plecami ku ziemi, z głową w najniższym punkcie. Nad twarzą Severusa pojawiła się biała bawełniana szmatka, oraz baniak z wodą.

Gdy po kilku minutach wrzasków i krztuszeń Snapa, woda przestała lecieć, a szmatka uniosła się w powietrze.

\- To jak, panie profesorze? Powie mi pan? – spytał grzecznie Harry.

\- Nie, wiem o czym mówisz. – wycharczał nauczyciel.

\- No cóż. Do zobaczenia za godzinę. – stwierdził kruczowłosy i skinął dłonią. Tortura zaczęła się na nowo.

Ku przerażeniu Sybilli, Harry przestał przyglądać się Sewerusowi, a zwrócił się do niej.

\- Czy pani może pamięta swoją rozmowę, o prace z Dumbledorem? – spytał podchodząc i stając przed nią. – Wiem, że w zeszłym roku, wspomniała pani o tym Dolores Umbridge. Odbyła się ona w wynajętym pokoju, w Świńskim Łbie. Pamięta pani? Proszę się skupić, inaczej będę zmuszony pani pomóc. – oznajmił.

\- Proszę, nie… Pamiętam, pamiętam, pokażę ci, tylko zostaw mnie. – wyrzuciła płaczliwym głosem, gdy zaklęcie, które paraliżowało jej szczękę pozwoliło jej na mówienie.

\- Więc proszę mi pokazać. – zażądał celując w nią różdżką.

Dick

Harry znalazł się w niewielkim pokoju, z odpadającą szarą farbą. Proste łózki i kufer sugerowały, że jest w odpowiednim miejscu.

Przed nim na dwóch krzesłach, przy niewielkim stoliku siedział Dumbledore i dużo młodsza Sybilla. Właśnie omawiali zakres materiałowy, który wchodziłby w obowiązki nauczyciela wróżbiarstwa.

Potter oparł się plecami o ścianę, zastanawiają się, kiedy i skąd pojawi się strażnik. Wyczuł, bardziej niż zobaczył, czar rzucony, przez Dumbledora z wizji. Tego się nie spodziewał. Liczył, że strażnik wkroczy, przez drzwi, okno, albo transmutuje z jakiegoś mebla, dając mu sekundę na reakcję. Nie miał pojęcia, że można użyć wizji, by zmienić ją w strażnika.

Czar okazał się pchnięciem czystej mocy, ale Harry uderzył w ścianę za sobą z taka siłą, że połamał deski, z których była wykonana wewnętrzna cześć. To uderzenie wypchnęło z niego niemal całe powietrze.

Udało mu się jednak rzucić niewerbalne protego, które zablokowało następny cios. Celowo za to przepuścił drętwotę. Mógł się jej łatwo pozbyć, a liczył na podobną reakcję co w przypadki strażnika, w drugiej przepowiedni.

\- Kim jesteś? – zapytał strażnik obojętnym głosem, gdy już przywołał różdżkę chłopaka.

\- Harry Potter, syn Jamesa i Lilli. Wysłany tu, przez Ciebie, by poznać prawdę o tym dlaczego Voldemort chce mojej śmierci. – powiedział z mocą. – To do mnie odnosi się ta przepowiednia. –

\- Wysłałem cię tu bez wiedzy o tym co zastaniesz? – zakpił rzucając na niego zaklęcie tłukące, które złamało mu nogę.

\- Jesteś w śpiączce, po klątwie Voldemorta. Odzyskałeś przytomność tylko na tyle by polecić mi odszukanie prawdy w umyśle Trelaney. – powiedział chłopak poprzez łzy, zaciskając zęby z bólu.

\- Hmm… Mało prawdopodobne. – odpowiedział strażnik wznosząc różdżkę. Jej koniec zalśnił zielonym światłem. – Avada Kedavra. -


	20. Chapter 19

Dziękuję za 9,5 tys wyświetleń. :) a także za każdy komentarz i PW.

* * *

Podsumowanie postaci zgłoszonych.

Olivier Moore i Melody Darbin na 90% się pojawią. Obie postacie zrównoważone, nie przegięte i logiczne. Melody daje miłą zachaczkę u ślizgonów, a Olivier z pewnością zna już Harrego z zajęć Slughorna i klubu ślimaka, skoro wyróżnia się na eliksirach.

Dafne Greengrass jest przewidziana w historii przeze mnie, ale nie dołączy jako postać zgłoszona przez gracza. Chodziło mi o niekanoniczne.

Ollie Fenwick, na pewno nie pojawi się w tej koncepcji. 2 rok, to 12lat, wtedy nie myśli się w takich kategoriach. Harrego uważał za naiwnego i łatwowiernego? Ale znał go z czasów Umbridge, gdzie Potter walczył o swoje przekonania i nie dał się oszukać innym. W czasie wakacji wyszło, że cały czas miał rację, więc nie było tu podstaw do uznania za naiwnego. Mogli to zrobić ci, którzy znali dobrze Harrego i wiedzieli, czemu udał się do ministerstwa. Sarkastyczny, wrażliwy, szorstka powierzchowność? Oszczędny, uprzejmy wobec nauczycieli, a jednak ci mu nie pomagają. nie pasuje mi ta rozrzutność charakteru u 12latka. Może pojawi się jako postać z starszej klasy. Może nawet siódmej, bo podoba mi się motyw syna, porzuconego członka zakonu.

Co do postaci JHoracy, myślę że pojawi się w wersji kontry. Ale jego wejście nie nastąpi w najbliższych dwóch lub trzech rozdziałach.

A co do twojego spostrzeżenia o Dumbledorze, to jak najbardziej masz rację. Dumbledore zwołał tak zwany Sąd Kapturowy, wezwał swoich zauszników wśród sędziów Wizengamotu i jawnie złamał prawo występując, w roli przewodniczącego i oskarżyciela. Zrobił to samo co Barrty Croutch, sądząc swojego syna. Na jego nieszczęście na sali pojawił się Minister, oraz protokuł przedostał się do prasy. Taki nimi cios PRowy, który już się przydał przy pewnej osobie, o czym przeczytacie w następnym rozdziale.

I po raz kolejny Harry i Hermiona ustawili na FB status "to skomplikowane" ze wszystkimi wynikającymi z tego komplikacjami. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze nie raz zaskoczę, was relacjami tej pary, tak jak i relacjami innych osób.

Theodor Nott, być może się pojawi i nawet podoba mi się koncept szukania schronienia.

Antonny High nie ma większych szans, za dużo komplikacji, w mechanikę działania szkoły, za dużo wiedzy, za dużo powiązań. Zauważ, że tym razem do niektórej wiedzy (np dwa Horcruksy) Harry miałby o wiele łatwiejszy dostęp. Problem pojawia się w tym, że było by to zbyt proste. Przecież ma dostęp do skrytki Belatrix i do Stworka. Problem w tym, że jako niedoświadczony gość w tego typu akcjach, polega na wiedzy i doświadczeniu innych, a Wiki, tłukła mu do głowy paniczny lęk przed rozpowszechnianiem informacji.

Prędzej czy później się dowie, ale w jaki sposób i czy w dobrym, czy złym momencie to już moja tajemnica.

Bardzo nie lubię sytuacji, w książkach i filmach, gdy bohaterowie pakują się w kłopoty, bo nie przedsięwzięli najprostszych środków zaradczych. Brakło elementarnej logiki, staram się tego unikać i poczynania moich bohaterów, a raczej mojej ich wersji. Są zawsze, ale to powtarzam zawsze poparte jakimś celowym procesem myślowym, mającym na celu sukces. Czasem przez brak wiedzy, lub niedoświadczenie wpakują się w kłopoty, ale często uda im się coś właśnie dlatego, że podjęli dodatkowy trud myślenia. W tym rozdziale zobaczycie Backupowe Accio. A jak on działa nie zdradzę (przynajmniej nie w tym rozdziale).

Życzę miłego czytania, zapraszam do pozostawiania komentarzy.

Dick

Rozdział 19

* * *

Zanim w Harrego trafiło uśmiercające zaklęcie, przełamał drętwotę i odskoczył na bok. Złamana noga ugięła się przed nim, ale udało mu się pchnięciem mocy rzucić na strażnika kufer. Zyskał kilka cennych sekund, by ponownie podnieść się na nogi, na tym jego szczęście się zakończyło.

Dyrektor trafił go zaklęciem tnącym. W poprzek jego piersi, pojawiło się głębokie rozcięcie, prowadzące od lewego ramienia, aż do kości miednicy. Harry upadł na podłogę. Nadludzkim wysiłkiem, plując krwią, przekręcił się na brzuch i podniósł na czworaka.

\- Niesamowite. Zerwałeś moją drętwotę. – powiedział strażnik celując w niego różdżkę.

\- … - Wymamrotał Harry.

\- Co mówiłeś? Tak przy okazji to cud, że jeszcze żyjesz. –

\- Dlaczego? – wycharczał kruczowłosy plując krwią i upadając na łokcie. Plama krwi wokół niego była coraz większa rozmiarów.

\- Hmm… Jeśli tak chcesz spędzić ostatnie chwile życia. – stwierdził Dyrektor, siadając w krześle. – Nie ma przepowiedni. Nigdy nie było. Zmodyfikowałem wspomnienia Sybilli i Severusa. Przegrywałem wojnę i musiałem mieć coś, co zajmie Voldemorta, a poszukiwanie nieistniejącego wybrańca wydawało mi się doskonałym pomysłem. – wyjaśnił, domyślając się, że pytanie odnosi się do zaatakowania go, a nie tego dlaczego cudem jest, iż jeszcze żyje. - Kiedy jednak po dwóch miesiącach, Voldemort zaatakował twoich rodziców i zginął, sam nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Oczywiście żal mi było Lily i Jamesa. Musisz wiedzieć, że nigdy nie planowałem, by ktokolwiek pasował do opisu. Wiesz, że urodziłeś się tydzień po terminie, a Nevill tydzień przed. Wyobraź sobie moje zdziwienie, gdy się o tym dowiedziałem. Zasadniczo okazało się, że moja przepowiednia była prawdziwa. – mówił pilnie przyglądając się jak Harry upada coraz niżej. – Nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego tu jesteś? –

\- Bo on powrócił skórwysynu. – warknął Potter i upadł w kałużę własnej krwi. Nie dał rady powiedzieć nic więcej. Choć miał na to wielka ochotę.

\- Co takiego? – wrzasną strażnik podrywając się, z krzesła i ruszając do Pottera. Pochylił się, przy nim i rozpoczął leczenie jego rany. – Nie umrzesz, puki nie powiesz mi wszystkiego. – powiedział pomiędzy zaklęciami.

Po dłuższej chwili Harry otworzył oczy i spojrzał w błękit oczu pochylonego Dumbledora. Niewiele myśląc, przywołał swój sztylet i wbił go w bok dyrektora. Zaraz podniósł rękę po raz kolejny, tnąc poprzez wznoszący się nadgarstek i odcinając dyrektorowi dłoń. Z trudem wstał i wymierzył podniesioną z podłogi różdżkę dyrektora w jej pana.

\- Za dobrze mnie wyleczyłeś Starcze. – powiedział poprzez zaciśnięte zęby. – Choć nie jesteś prawdziwy, zabicie ciebie da mi prawdziwą satysfakcję. Potem obejrzę to wspomnienie do końca, a jeśli to co powiedziałeś jest prawdą, to wiedz, że zabiję również prawdziwego ciebie. – Przez chwile przyglądał się z satysfakcją, strachowi rysującemu się w twarzy strażnika.

\- Avada Kedavra. – warknął uśmiechając się na widok przerażenie na twarzy strażnika.

Dick

Gdy tylko strażnik umarł, scena w ułamku sekundy przewinęła się, do punktu w którym się zatrzymała. Meble wróciły na swoje miejsce, ściana się naprawiła, a Dyrektor kończył omawiać warunki i poprosił o przepowiednię dla siebie, jako sprawdzian praktyczny. Podczas, gdy profesor Trelaney wygłaszała nawiedzonym głosem, straszne groźby, jako jego wróg miał mu odebrać wszystko co kochał, dyrektor wycelował w nią pod stołem różdżkę.

Nauczycielka zamilkła na chwilę, po czym wpatrzyła się w niego nieobecnym wzrokiem.

\- Jestem pod wrażeniem Sybillo, a raczej profesor Trelaney. – powiedział, a ona z godnością skinęła głowa.

Nagle kobieta odwróciła się ku zamkniętym drzwiom.

\- A cóż to ma znaczyć? – krzyknęła.

\- Proszę się nie przejmować, to tylko Severus Snape. Również stara się o posadę w Hogwarcie, więc zapewne chciał podejrzeć, jak wygląda rozmowa. Barman się nim zajmie. – wyjaśnił po chwili dyrektor. – Na mnie już czas. Do zobaczenia końcem sierpnia pani profesor. – dodał kłaniając się zachwyconej wróżbitce.

Dick

Trelaney sapnęła z wysiłku, ale gdy tylko usłyszała odgłos upadku otworzyła oczy. Tym razem czuła o wiele większy ból w umyśle, coś musiało się stać. Gdy po otwarciu oczu zobaczyła jak Harry leży na podłodze z wyrazem cierpienia, jego szara koszulka była poplamiona jego krwią, wylewająca się z jego ust, zbladła, nie wiedząc, czy za to co zaszło w jej umyśle, kara nie spotka przypadkiem jej.

\- Zostań. – warknął chłopak. – Dam sobie radę. –

Trwało to dłuższą chwilę nim się podniósł i zaczął leczenie złamanej nogi. Wstał niepewnie i ruszył do Severusa, machając dłonią by zatrzymać klątwę i postawić go do pozycji siedzącej. Bez słowa uleczył jego nogę oraz żebra. Kolejne zaklęcie sprawiło, że supły opadły.

\- Muszę panu coś pokazać. Coś cholernie ważnego. Wiedzę, której zdobycie niemal kosztowało mnie życie. Ale by to zrobić potrzebuję, by mi pan zaufał i wszedł do mojego umysłu. – wyjaśnił parząc w oczy nauczyciela obrony. – Pokażę panu kilka wspomnień, zacznę od ostatniego, a potem wedle pana woli przejdziemy dalej. Oddam panu teraz różdżkę i niech pan decyduje. Nie powstrzymam niczego, co pan zrobi. Nawet, jeśli to będzie Avada. – zakończył i najprostszym czarem lewitacji, wysłał różdżkę do Severusa.

\- A twój pomocnik, panna Chang nie zabije mnie po tym, jakby wyrządził ci krzywdę? – spytał ironicznie. – Panno Chang, za zaklęcie imperiusa, którym mnie pani potraktowała, powinna pani skończyć w Azkabanie. – dodał.

\- Zwycięstwo w wojnie jest ważniejsze. – odpowiedział głos z ciemności. – W porządku? – zapytała Harrego.

\- Nie. Chodź tu, też musisz to zobaczyć. – polecił Harry, a krukonka spokojnie weszła w światło. – To jak profesorze? Zamierza mnie pan zabić, czy wysłuchać? –

\- Mów. – rzucił krótko.

\- Zapraszam do mojej głowy. – powiedział Harry.

Cho bez chwili wahania wzniosła różdżkę i wypowiedziała zaklęcie legilimencji. Severus po chwili zrobił to samo.

Dick

\- Skórwysyn. – krzyknął Severus, gdy kilkanaście minut później został uwolniony z głowy Harrego. Zatoczył się upadł na krzesło. Cho w tym czasie rzuciła się do przodu, by objąć Harrego. Wtuliła się w jego klatkę, pozwalając mu oprzeć brodę na jej głowie.

\- Co teraz? – zapytał nauczyciel.

\- Pozbędziemy się Sybilli z naszego grona, przejdziemy w miejsce, gdzie mam kilka eliksirów, które nam pomogą i pokażę panu resztę. – wyjaśnił Potter, a Sybilla zaczęła płakać i wrzeszczeć, aż nie uciszyło ja zaklęcie rzucone przez Cho, która patrzyła z wściekłością na Snapa. Jakby chciała powiedzieć, że mógł mu dać więcej czasu.

\- Sądziłem, że będzie pan wymagał przeprosin, albo był, choć trochę zły za to, co panu zrobiłem. – powiedział zielonooki.

\- Jestem zły, ale robiłem gorsze rzeczy. – wyznał nauczyciel, wstając z krzesła. – Powiedzmy, że na razie ukierunkowałeś moją złość w inną stronę. Niezależnie jednak od tych informacji, nie pozwolę ci jej zabić. – dodał patrząc na Trelaney.

\- Nie zamierzałem. Mówiąc, pozbyć się miałem na myśli, czyszczenie pamięci i odesłanie do jej wierzy. – stwierdził puszczając Cho i ruszając w stronę nauczycielki wróżbiarstwa. – Obliviate. – powiedział wznosząc dłoń.

Dick

\- Jest pan z nami? – zapytał Harry, gdy po zakończeniu oglądania jego wspomnień, Severus milczał przez pół godziny wpatrując się w ogień kominka. Siedzieli w Pokoju życzeń, gdzie Harry pokazywał Snapowi, wspomnienia o otrzymaniu różdżki, oraz wiedzy od Dumbledora i Slughorna i spotkania z ministrem.

\- Tak. Co zamierzasz? – spytał.

\- Prędzej czy później zabiję dyrektora. Na razie jednak nadal muszę potwierdzić Horcruksy. Powody, dla których Voldemort wybrał mnie są istotne dla mnie. Powody, dla których musi zostać powstrzymany są istotne dla nas wszystkich. – Cho oparła się o jego bok. Snapa dziwiła ich bliskość. Ewidentnie była w tym intymność, ale nie napięcie seksualne, to była inna relacja. Niczym brat i siostra, albo, co z bólem przyznawał Huncwoci.

\- Nie obraź się, ale jak możesz nadal chcieć podążać za planem Dumbledore, on zrujnował całe twoje życie, moje także. Nie wiadomo ile jeszcze. –

\- Niech się pan uspokoi. – poleciła krukonka, popatrzył na nią z mieszanina szacunku i zdumienia.

\- Jestem wolny profesorze. Zamierzam zrobić to, co uważam za właściwie. Najpierw zabije Voldemorta, a potem Dumbledora. Potem jeszcze jedna osoba. Ale nie mogę wam o nim nic powiedzieć, bo jeśli zawiodę, to będzie waszą jedyną nadzieją na przetrwanie. – wyjaśnił, ale widząc ich zdumione miny dodał. – W przypadku, gdy polegnę zanim dotrę do tego punktu, moje skrzaty udziela wam odpowiednich informacji. Akurat zabicie tej osoby jest dziecinnie łatwe, jest całkowicie w mojej mocy. –

\- W takim razie jestem z tobą. Powiedziałeś, że żaden z uczniów nie jest w stanie walczyć ze śmierciożercami. Ja jestem. – powiedział nauczyciel obrony.

\- Cho i Hermiona także są gotowe. Na razie szukamy informacji o Horcruksach, a jeśli potwierdzą się słowa dyrektora, likwidujemy je. To tak proste, jak tylko może być. -

– Zauważyłem, że nie zażądałeś ode mnie przysięgi. –

\- A pan nie zażądał przeprosin za tortury. – powiedziała Cho. – Na ile znam Harrego, to jego mini forma zadośćuczynienia. Z drugiej strony, prawdopodobnie i tak zmodyfikuje panu pamięć, albo umieści w głowie własnego strażnika. –

\- Rozumiem. – Severus zamilkł, ewidentnie się zastanawiając nad odpowiedzią.

Ostatecznie wstał i powtórzył przysięgę, dokładnie tak jak ta, którą słyszał w myślodsiewni.

\- Czy to cię zadowala? – spytał.

\- Tak. Teraz jak tylko wymyślę, jak pana użyć, zrobię to. – stwierdził zielonooki z mrocznym uśmiechem. – Ale nie może pan tknąć dyrektora. Chwilowo możemy potrzebować zakonu, a nie zamierzam im zaufać na tyle, by samemu przejąć przewodnictwo. -

Dick

\- Jak się trzymasz? – spytała Cho, gdy odprowadziła Severusa do wyjścia, by upewnić się, że drzwi zostaną zablokowane. Gdy wróciła Harry stał wpatrując się w okno ukazujące mroczna puszczę. Cho wiedziała, że z powodu czasu, jaki Potter spędzał w Pokoju Życzeń, miał na niego większy wpływ niż sam zdawał sobie sprawę. Ona musiała się bardzo skupiać, by przywołać tu jakiekolwiek zmiany. On robił to odruchowo. Z tego też powodu okno, często pokazywało jego nastrój, zwłaszcza, gdy był wzburzony.

\- Źle. Mam ochotę zabijać, chcę dopaść Starca i… - przerwał, gdy poczuł jak przytula się do jego pleców. – Dziękuję. – dodał.

\- Wychodzisz dziś? – bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała.

\- Chyba tak. Nie mogę zabić Dumbledora, ale każdy człowiek Voldemorta jest jednym mniej, którego będziemy musieli pokonać. –

\- Tylko uważaj, dziś jesteś wzburzony, a głupio było by spieprzyć nasz plan, przez to, że zostawisz jakieś dowody. – zwróciła mu uwagę.

\- Ślizgonka. –

Dick

\- Gotowy? – zapytała Wiki, jak tylko wyszedł z Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Skrzatka zamiast swojej zwyczajowej sukienki, miała na sobie czarne skórzane ubranie, które wraz z rękawicami i butami, wyglądało, jako kostium odlany z jednego materiału. Czyniło to jej ciało niemal niewidocznym i jedynie głowa wyróżniała się pośród szarości, jaka panowała w tym miejscu.

Ubranie Harrego, było bardzo podobne pod względem tej ostatniej cechy, ale on miał na sobie ciemne odcienie zieleni i jego ubiór zdecydowanie był luźniejszy.

\- Nikt cię nie widział? - Spytała jeszcze, gdy skinął głową oznajmiając gotowość.

\- Wydawało mi się, że ktoś za mną szedł, ale albo też miał niewidkę, albo rewelacyjnego kameleona. W każdym razie nasz wilczek powinien go wyczuć. - Odpowiedział i zastanowił się chwilę. - Pilnuj mnie dziś, żebym nie przeszarżował. – dodał spokojnie.

\- Nie ma potrzeby. – odpowiedziała z swoim maniakalnym uśmiechem. – Dziś wybierzemy się po kogoś, po kim nikt nie zapłacze. Zapolujemy na pewnego szczura. – dodała, czym wywołała maniakalny uśmiech na twarzy Pottera.

\- Wiesz gdzie on jest? –

\- Mniej więcej. Ale podejść musimy ostrożnie, bo jeśli ucieknie, to następne cele będą wiedziały, czego się spodziewać. – wyjaśniła. – Dlatego ty nie bierzesz w tym udziału. Powiedzmy, że dziś będziesz widzem, aż nie dojdzie do zasadniczej zabawy. –

\- Byłaś w komnacie? – spytał podejrzliwie.

\- Oczywiście, że byłam. Jestem szefem twojej ochrony i jestem zawsze w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co ty. – uśmiechnęła się. - No prawie. Wyszłam, jak zacząłeś rozpinać jej stanik. Nie kreci mnie podglądanie waszych zabaw. Choć musze przyznać, że odgłosy były ciekawe. Musiało jej się podobać. -

\- Zabawne. – odpowiedział ruszając w stronę wioski. – Dokąd lecimy? –

\- Prawdopodobnie do Yorku, ale my nie lecimy nigdzie dopóki, go nie złapią, więc jak masz ochotę na piwo to możemy skoczyć do Londynu, to może potrwać nawet do godziny. -

Dick

\- Nie jesteś za młody na takie picie? – spytał damski głos z jego boku. Spojrzał w stronę dziewczyny, która go zaczepiła. Niska, bardzo szczupła, z rudymi włosami i piegami, w bardzo wyzywającym ubraniu, stała oparta plecami o bar i popijając piwo obserwowała salę. – Słowo daje, gdybym nie wiedziała, że mój znajomy jest teraz w szkole w Szkocji, to byłabym pewna, że to ty nim jesteś, a on jest stanowczo za młody na picie whisky. Coś musiałoby się pomieszać w głowie barmana, by sprzedał taki alkohol bez patrzenia na dowód. Więc skoro masz tą szklankę to nie możesz być moim znajomym, prawda? –

\- Prawda. – odpowiedział wreszcie. – Pani z kolei, całkowicie nie przypomina mojej znajomej, ale ona niemal w magiczny sposób potrafiła zmienić swój wygląd całkowicie, dosłownie stawała się nie do poznania, więc nie mam pojęcia kim pani jest. Aurora Tonks. – dodał z rozbawianiem.

\- Aurora Tonks? Nie znam, ale brzmi na rozrywkową dziewczynę. Napijesz się, ze mną, Harry? –

\- Nie. Nie mogę się z Toba przespać, więc nie zamierzam ryzykować. –

\- Heja, za kogo ty mnie masz? – obracając się gwałtownie i rozlewając swoje piwo.

\- Coraz bardziej przypominasz moją znajomą. – powiedział zamiast odpowiedzi. Przy jego uchu rozbłysk srebrny kryształ. – Muszę iść. – oznajmił wstając natychmiast i ruszając do wyjścia.

Dick

\- Tonks? – usłyszała za sobą wołanie. Zatrzymała się niemal w miejscu, obróciła na piecie i ruszyła w stronę Remusa Lupina. Stuk jej wysokich obcasów, powodował echo w Hogwardzkim korytarzu.

\- Idziemy do ciebie, chcę mieć pewność, że nie jestem podsłuchiwana. – rozkazała.

\- Po co więc przyszłaś do Hogwartu? I z ciekawości, jaka misja wymagała tego stroju? –

\- Zamknij się i prowadź mnie gdzieś, gdzie będziemy mogli bezpiecznie porozmawiać. – warknęła na niego.

Remus z nieokreślonym uśmiechem wskazał jej gestem drogę i ruszył samemu. Wiedział o jednym miejscu, które na pewno będzie bezpieczne, ale nie miał pojęcia, czy będzie wolne.

\- Kórwa, Remus. Możesz przestać krążyć. – Niemal krzyknęła, gdy trzeci raz mijali tą samą ścianę, a wilkołak zachowywał się, jakby miał zaraz zacząć gonić swój własny ogon.

\- Mogę. - powiedział sięgając do klamki i otwierając przed nią drzwi.

Nimfadora była zaskoczona wnętrzem, więc nie zauważyła, skrzywienia Lupina na widok pokoju Harrego. To mogło oznaczać, że ktoś jest w środku, ale Hogwart najwyraźniej uznał, że obecność Lupina i Tonks nie łamie zasad ochrony, jakie ustaliła osoba w środku.

\- Nauczyciele mają takie kwatery? – zagwizdała z podziwem. – Chyba będę się starała o posadę. –

\- To nie kwatery dla nauczycieli, to Pokój Życzeń. – powiedział sięgając po whisky, by nalać ją do dwóch szklanek.

\- Odkąd o nim usłyszałam, chciałam go zwiedzieć i sprawdzić jakie ma ograniczenia. –

\- Uwierz mi, że po czasie jaki spędził tu Harry, chyba tylko on zna limity tego miejsca. Ostatnio zauważyłem, że udaje mu się wykorzystywać magię Hogwartu stojącą za tym pokojem, w całym zamku, ale to na razie tajemnica i chyba nawet on nie wie, że to robi. – wyjaśnił, podając jej szklankę i siadając na kanapie. – Co cię tu sprowadza i co cię tak wzburzyło? –

\- Hmm… Nie jestem pewna jak zacząć. – wyznała, tracąc nagle całą pewność siebie z jaką tu weszła. – Peter nie żyje. – powiedziała wreszcie.

\- Pettigrew? – upewnił się Lupin. – Ty go dopadłaś? – zapytał, a gdy pokręciła głową dodał. - Kto go zabił? –

\- Nie wiemy. Ktoś wrzucił jego pokrwawione ciało do fontanny magicznego bractwa. – wyznała i wzdrygnęła się na widok ciała i listy tortur, jakimi wedle uzdrowicieli został poddany. – Ktoś torturował go naprawdę mocno i długo. Większość z metod była niemagiczna, więc nie możemy sprawdzić kto to zrobił. Te nieliczne magiczne tortury, także niewiele nam mówią. To były naprawdę złe rzeczy. Łamanie i miażdzenie palców, wyrywanie zębów, zdzieranie skóry. Ten ktoś wyłupił mu oko, które medycy znaleźli w jego żołądku. Dodatkowo sądząc po cięciach na brzuchu, odprawiono na nim rytuał, który miał utrzymać jego świadomość i przytomność. To było niezwykle dokładnie zaplanowane morderstwo. –

\- Co to ma wspólnego z twoją wizyta tutaj? – zapytał sztywniejszym tonem. – Jesteś tu służbowo? Bo jeśli tak, to mam świadków na moją obecność tutaj. Poza tym, wiesz dobrze, że sam pomagałem zabezpieczać wyjścia z szkoły, a znam je dość dobrze. –

\- Więc mogłeś sobie zostawić jedno, czy dwa na czarną godzinę. Ale nie po to tu jestem. – dodała szybko. – Nie oskarżam cię o nic, ministerstwo także. Tajemniczą decyzją ministra, nie będzie śledztwa w tej sprawie. Co najwyżej w sprawie jakim cudem, ktoś dostał się do Atrium ministerstwa. –

\- Więc czemu tu jesteś? – powtórzył pytanie.

\- Bo pięć godzin przed tym, jak dostałam wezwanie, spotkałam klona Harrego, w mugolskim pubie. Jestem niemal w stu procentach pewna, że to był Harry. Z jednej strony wiem, że ze szkoły nie da się wyjść. Wiem, że wszędzie, przy wyjściu z miodowego królestwa, przy Wrzeszczącej Chacie, w lesie są strażnicy i Harry nie mógł się wydostać. Z drugiej strony wedle plotek z jego przesłuchania, potrafił teleportować się po Hogwarcie. - otworzyła oczy w gniewie, gdy Lupin się zaśmiał. – Co cię tak rozbawiło. – spytała z wściekłością.

\- Harry nie potrafi się teleportować. Rzucił na siebie zaawansowany kamuflaż, połączony z swoją peleryną niewidką. Potem przywołał trzy jajka, które rozbiły się, na plecach nauczycieli i przebiegł do gabinetu. Ale nie wiedząc o jego pelerynie i możliwości rzucania kilku zaklęć w tym samym czasie, można by to pomylić. – wyjaśnił.

\- Ok. Więc nie mógł opuścić szkoły. Ale nazwał mnie, ten klon, Aurorą Tonks, opisał moją zdolność do zmiany wyglądu i nie wzdrygnął się na imię Harry. Sprawdziłam barmana, nikt go nie skonfundował. A pseudoHarry pił whisky, więc nie mógł jej legalnie zamówić. Z tym, że czas rozpoczęcia tortur zgadza się, wedle magomedyków, dość dokładnie z tym momentem, kiedy Harry zniknął. – powiedziała niemal jednym tchem.

\- Kiedy to było? To znaczy o której. – spytał.

\- Około czwartej wezwano do ministerstwa wszystkich aurorów. -

\- W takim razie mamy kłopot. Pseudo Harrego widziałaś około jedenastej, a ja miałem wartę przy bijącej wierzbie od dwudziestej do północy. – wyznał.

\- Nie jestem tu, by szukać winnych Remusie. – powiedziała łagodniej. – Mówiłam ci, że Minister zakazał śledztwa w sprawie śmierciożercy. Pojawi się oficjalny komunikat, mówiący o otwartym polowaniu, na skazanych Śmierciożerców, każdy obywatel może ich legalnie zabić, oraz torturować, a za dostarczenie truchła, dostanie nagrodę w wysokości pięciuset galeonów. –

\- Dość niezwykłe posunięcie. – przyznał Lupin. – Co w takim razie cię sprowadza. –

\- Jakiś czas temu zaczynałeś kilkukrotnie ze mną rozmowę, na temat Harrego i mojego stosunku do Dumbledora. Widziałam zmianę w Potterze i Tobie, więc bojąc się, że chcesz odciągnąć mnie od Zakonu odrzuciłam to, ale dziś chcę cię zrozumieć. – mówiła cicho, a on czekał, pozwalając jej powiedzieć wszystko co chciała. – Harry stał się mroczny, a to co słyszałam na spotkaniach Zakonu, o jego czynach, tylko to potwierdzało. Dopiero rozprawa w wizengamocie, plotki o tym jak postępował Albus, oraz ten artykuł z proroka zachwiały odrobine moją pewność. Ty za to zdajesz się nie mieć wątpliwości co do tego co robisz. Wiem, że Harry zabił Malfoya. Cios łaski nadal jest zabiciem kogoś, a nie zrobiłby tego Harry, którego znałam. Wiem, że Remus, którego znałam, nie odszedłby z Zakonu Feniksa, gdyby nie miał dobrego powodu. Wiem też, że dziś Harry był w Londynie i jestem niemal pewna, że to on podrzucił ciało Petera. Chciałabym poznać powodu waszej zmiany. –

\- Pytasz jako kto? Auror Tonks, Nimfadora, członki Zakonu, czy jeszcze ktoś inny? – zapytał zimnym głosem, takim jakiego jeszcze u niego nie słyszała.

Ten głos zwierał w sobie groźbę i po raz pierwszy odkąd go znała, zobaczyła w nim wilka.

\- Jako… - zawahała się. – Przyjaciółka. –

\- Na drodze, którą podążam za Harrym, nie ma wiele miejsca. – powiedział po chwili. – Mało kto jest w stanie na nią wejść i nikt nie może na nią wejść bez potwierdzenia swojej lojalności. –

\- Co masz na myśli? –

\- Przysięgę. Na twoje życie, albo magię, że nic z tego co usłyszysz nie wydostanie się poza osoby w tym pokoju, albo takie, które złożyły podobna przysięgę. Mam tu na myśli również pozwolenie na oglądanie wspomnień, pisanie listów, lub zgodę na legilimencję. A nawet nie zrobienie wszystkiego by temu zapobiec. – wyjaśnił wprost.

\- Ktoś składa takie przysięgi? –

\- Nie mam prawa ci tego powiedzieć. -

Siedzieli w ciszy, aż w końcu ponownie odezwał się Lupin.

\- Pomyśl o tym w domu. Ja wracam na dyżur. – Wstał i ruszył do wyjścia.

\- Poczekaj. – zawołała Tonks. – Zgadzam się. –

\- Przysięgę złóż na Harrego, nie na mnie. – polecił, a ona kiwnęła głowa.

\- Przysięgam na moją magię, że wszystko co usłyszę o planach Harrego Potter, pozostanie moja najgłębszą tajemnicą, której będę strzegła za cenę mojego życia. – powiedziała celując różdżką w swoje serce.

\- No dobrze. – wilkołak wrócił na swoje wcześniejsze miejsce. – Od czego by tu zacząć. – powiedział.

Opowiedział jej o liście od Syriusza, o różdżce, o imperio Dumbledora, o ich wizycie w Gringottcie, u ministra. O rewelacjach Dumbledora na temat Horcruksów, oraz ostatnich wydarzeniach i informacjach z głowy profesor Trelaney, o których sam dowiedział się kilka godzin temu od Snapa. Dołączenie tego ostatniego było dla niego większym szokiem, niż gdyby sam Voldemort postanowił się poddać i wskoczył za zasłonę. Z trudem udało mu się opanować, żeby nie rzucić się na dyrektora. Ten skórwiel był odpowiedzialny za śmierć Lily, Jamesa, Syriusza i nie wiadomo ilu jeszcze. Rozumiał teraz co miał na myśli Harry mówić, że Voldemorta łatwiej zrozumieć. Czarny Pan podąża za swoim sercem, a Dumbledore za. Nie wiadomo i to było chyba najbardziej przerażające.

\- Co on zamierza? I jak mogę mu pomóc? – spytała Tonks po kilkunastominutowej ciszy.

\- Nie wiem. – odpowiedział. – Szczerze, - dodał, gdy uniosła brwi. – Wyznacza mi zadania, dzieli się informacjami, ale nie znam jego całych planów. Chyba tylko Wiki je zna i może Cho. Choć z tą ostatnia wątpię. Dziewczyna jest mu tak oddana, jakby była pod imperiusem. –

\- A… - zaczęła Tonks, ale Remus przerwał jej gestem dłoni.

\- Nie jest. Sprawdzałem. Ona po prostu, wedle słów Harrego, przyjęła go takim jakim jest, bez warunków. Pozwoliła mu być wolnym, chyba jako pierwsza osoba na świecie, niczego od niego nie chciała, a postanowiła dać coś jemu, nie oczekując nic w zamian. Także gdyby przyszedł ci do głowy, jakikolwiek atak na Cho, radze się dobrze zastanowić. Z tego co wiem, to Helian obecnie pilnuje Cho, a nie jest jedyną osobą, która ma to zadanie. – wyjaśnił.

\- Mówisz o Helian i innych stworzeniach, jako osobach z taka łatwością. Nie było tak jeszcze pół roku temu. –

\- Radze ci przywyknąć, Harry nawiązuje stosunki z różnymi istotami. W jego ścisłym gronie współpracy, jest goblin, skrzaty, czystokrwiści czarodzieje, mugole i mugolaki, duchy, wilkołak, Helian, którą ciężko sklasyfikować i inne magiczne stworzenia. – wyjaśnił. – A co do mojego wcześniejszego zachowania, to udawałem. Harry po raz kolejny jak jego ojciec i Syriusz wcześniej, pozwolił mi być wolnym. Pomijam imperio Dumbledora. Czy zastanawiałaś się kiedyś dobrze nad opowieściami Zakonu o walkach Jamesa, Syriusza, moich i nawet Lily? Ale tak dobrze, a nie przez pryzmat bohaterstwa. – zapytał.

\- W sumie to tak. Nasłuchałam się tego za czasów, gdy chciałam dołączyć i moimi jedynymi zadaniami, było patrolowanie. Pomyślałam wtedy, że niewiele różnią się od Śmierciożerców, ale i Kingsley i Alastor, stwierdzili, że czasem trzeba ubrudzić sobie ręce, ale że to byli dobrzy ludzie. – powiedziała.

\- Nie byliśmy dobrzy, nie jesteśmy dobrzy. Jesteśmy dzicy, jesteśmy wolni. Nie ma nad nami władzy. Nikt. – zaczął z pasja Lupin. – To że walczymy z Voldemortem to nasza decyzja, która nie zależy od żadnej moralności, czy prawa ludzkiego. My jesteśmy dla siebie prawem i tylko nasze decyzje mają znaczenie. – zakończył i zapadła cisza.

\- James był mistrzem wymyślnych czarów, ten talent odziedziczył po nim Harry. Swoja drogą doprowadził go na nowy poziom. Lily jak nikt inny operowała eliksirami i to takimi, przy których crucio było zabawą. Przesłuchania w wykonaniu Syriusza, który był uroczy gdy chciał, a jednocześnie posługiwał się jej specyfikami były muzyka dla uszu. - Kontynuował Lupin. – Kochałem gdy razem ruszaliśmy do boju, a ja mogłem poddać się wilkowi. Walka ma w sobie coś czystego, zrównuje bogacza i nędzarza, wilkołaka i członka starożytnego rodu. Śmierć słucha każdego i po każdego przychodzi, pytanie jak się z nią spotkamy. Jako człowiek wolny, bez żalu, czy jako pokonany przez prawa innych. -

\- Podoba mi się taka wizja. Być wolną. – powiedziała po chwili Tonks. – Wracaj na patrol, ja musze pomyśleć. Jak spotkasz Harrego to proszę powiedz mu, że nadal chce się z nim napić. Chyba że jest coś jeszcze o czym powinnam wiedzieć? –

Lupin wstał i podszedł do fotela, na którym siedziała Auror.

\- Jutro idziemy na randkę. – powiedział ze zwierzęcym błyskiem w oku i tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

\- A jak odmówię? – spytała, choć po prawdzie to czemu miałaby nie skorzystać. Spędzała niemal każdy wolny wieczór w klubach poznając kolejnych facetów i zabawiając się z nimi, ale żaden nie dawał jej jakiejkolwiek satysfakcji poza seksem. Lupin był od niej starszy, znacznie starszy, ale z drugiej strony był pełniejszy życia niż ktokolwiek kogo znała. Do niedawna wydawało się, ze jest zamknięty niczym tygrys w klatce. Teraz zerwał kajdany.

\- Będziesz żałować. – powiedział i odszedł.

Dick

Mniej więcej trzy godziny później, w jednej ze ścian otworzyły się drzwi, których przed sekunda tam nie było. Tonks podskoczyła błyskawicznie wyciągając różdżkę, ale uderzenie mocy podbiło jej nadgarstek, a drugi cios posłał ja z powrotem na fotel i wraz z nim pchnął aż do ściany.

\- Wybacz. Nie spodziewałem się tu nikogo. – powiedział Harry, wchodząc do salonu z Cho.

Potter był w samych bokserkach, a Cho w jego koszulce i chyba tylko majtkach.

\- Co tu robisz Auror Tonks? – zapytał nie cofając zaklęcia, które dociskało ją do ściany.

\- Jestem z wami, złożyłam przysięgę wobec ciebie, w obecności Remusa. – powiedziała, a ciśnienie natychmiast zelżało.

\- Mówiłam ci, żeby przeczytać wiadomości. – zaśmiała się Cho. – Ale nie, wielki pan Potter nie wyspał się, więc musiał zacząć od kawy. Nic ci nie złamał? – zwróciła się do Tonks.

\- Nie. Czy wy… Nieważne. – powiedziała reflektując się o co chciał zapytać. – To wasza sprawa. –

\- Nie jesteśmy parą, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Czasem potrzebujemy być blisko. – wyjaśniła Cho.

\- Po co przyszłaś? – spytał Potter siadając w fotelu i przywołując do siebie z sypialni plik z wiadomościami. Zaczął od tej od Remusa.

\- Naprawdę jestem z wami, porozmawiaj z Remusem. A przyszłam zapytać jak mnie nazwałeś w tym barze? –

Harry zwinął pergamin i sięgną po następny list.

\- Aurorą. Mogłaś wysłać mi sowę. – odpowiedział nie patrząc w jej stronę. – Potrzebuję byś była kontaktem miedzy ministrem, a zakonem. Severus może być moim szpiegiem, ale nikt nie ufa mu na tyle by dał radę przeciągnąć kogoś na stronę ministerstwa. – polecił i nie czekając na odpowiedz dodał. – Porozmawiamy jeszcze, ale musisz zniknąć z zamku, zanim ktoś dowie się, że tu jesteś. Weź moją pelerynę. Lupin od szóstej ma dyżur przy zachodniej części, boiska do Quiditcha, możesz przejść obok niego. Pisze, że skonfundował strażnika przy bramie i twoje wyjście jest wpisane na czwartą dwadzieścia. Oficjalnie pojawiłaś się, tylko by zostawić wiadomość dla Lupina i sprawdzić jego alibi. – wyjaśnił rzucając jej przywołaną sekundę wcześniej pelerynę. Nie była to niewidka jego ojca, którą nadal miała Hermiona, ale jedna z kilkunastu jakie kupił za pieniądze Belatrix i rozdawał swoim ludziom.

Harry wrócił do przeglądania listów, a Tonks chciała coś powiedzieć, ale Cho pokiwała głową.

-Idź. – poleciła krukonka.

\- Dowiedz się, czego możesz o Marcusie Jalin, z mojego roku ze Slytherinu. Śledził mnie wczoraj. Lupin wymazał mu informacje, kogo śledził i dał szlaban za nocne wędrówki, ale nie miał czasu na badanie, dlaczego za mną szedł po kameleonem. - poprosił Cho, gdy wróciła i usiadła ze skrzyżowanymi nogami naprzeciw niego.

Dick

W szkole magii i czarodziejstwa Hogwart minął kolejny tydzień. Harry znikał niemal codziennie, a w atrium ministerstwa, codziennie pojawiły się nowe ciała Śmierciożerców. Tym razem z nazwami fundacji, na jakie ministerstwo ma wpłacić nagrody. Nie mogło to trwać dłużej bez wiedzy prasy, dlatego w czasie piątkowego obiadu w Wielkiej Sali panowała niezwykła cisza, gdy niemal wszyscy uczniowie czytali artykuł w Proroku, mówiący o tajemniczych renegatach, którzy w końcu w przeciwieństwie do słynnego Zakonu Feniksa wzięli się do prawdziwej pracy.

Był to już drugi raz, gdy ktoś równie tajemnicy, zasponsorował gazetę dla całej szkoły. Pierwszym razem, można było podejrzewać Pottera, bo artykuł zamieszczony wtedy na pierwszej stronie, zawierał pełny protokół z jego rozprawy. Tym razem jednak nie miałby interesu w rozpowszechnianiu tej informacji.

Pewnym było, że dyrektor był wściekły. Urządził bowiem spotkania z każdym rocznikiem, na którym opiekunowie domów tłumaczyli dlaczego ci tajemniczy mordercy nie są wspaniałymi obrońcami, a ludźmi równie złymi, co śmierciożercy.

\- Twierdzi pani, że jeśli zabiję mordercę, ilość morderców na świecie pozostanie taka sama? – spytał Harry profesor McGonagall.

\- Tak. Jeśli zabijasz go bez procesu. – zaczęła odpowiadać.

\- Ale ci ludzie mieli już proces, zostali skazani na dożywocie. Zdołali uciec i ministerstwo wysłało za nimi aurorów, z poleceniem złapania lub zabicia. Czy w takim razie ci, którzy ich zabijają nie są jedynie wykonawcami wyroku ministerstwa? –

\- Ci, co to robią, nie tylko nie są obowiązani przez prawo, do tego typu działań, ale także… -

\- Czyli nikt, kto nie jest aurorem, nie ma prawa się bronić i walczyć o pozbycie się Śmierciożerców i Voldemorta? Temu Zakon jest tak nieudolny? – przerwał jej zielonooki.

\- Nie rozumie pan, panie Potter, że torturowanie pojmanego wroga jest czymś złym? –

\- Może wyciągają od nich informacje o miejscu ukrycia innych ich towarzyszy. – odpowiedział wstając. – I ma pani racje, nie widzę nic złego w torturowaniu Śmierciożerców. Oni nie mają tych wątpliwości. Nie wahają się, jak Zakon, czy ministerstwo. Oni torturują, zabijają, gwałcą. Ostatnie doniesienia, o których prasa pisze bardzo pobieżnie, to morderstwo Hillów. Wszyscy członkowie rodziny torturowani, przez długie godziny. Wiktoria, młoda dwudziestu kilku letnia matka, którą pani przecież uczyła, patrzyła jak jej trzy letnia córka jest rozrywana na strzępy, przez kuguary, jej dziesięcioletnia córka, z kolei jest gwałcona i obcierana ze skóry. Sama była wielokrotnie gwałcona. Patrzył na to, także jej mąż i ojciec dzieci. Wczoraj i przedwczoraj w ministerstwie pojawiła się dwójka, z czterech Śmierciożerców odpowiedzialnych za ten czyn. Uważam, że zasłużyli na wszystko co ich spotkało i mam szczerą nadzieję, że ci tajemniczy renegaci, jak nazywa ich prorok dopadną pozostałą dwójkę. A ktokolwiek myśli inaczej, niech lepiej sam rzuci na siebie Avade. Będzie to dla niego milsze niż wpadnięcie w łapy Śmierciożerców. – zakończył i wyszedł w głębokiej ciszy.

Dick

\- Powiedziałeś za dużo. – dobiegł go cichy głos z lewej strony.

\- Wiem. Leć do ministra, niech będzie gotowy, na potwierdzenie wersji, jakoby rozsyła szczegółowe informacje o zabójstwach dokonanych przez Śmierciożerców do aurorów. Oraz, że z ofiarami, dołączane są kopie wspomnień z przyznaniem się do winy. Dostarcz mu te kopie. – polecił. Usłyszał cichy trzask, gdy Wiki się deportowała.

Harry ruszył w kierunku wierzy astronomicznej. Usiadł na piętach na krawędzi blanków i zamknął oczy.

\- Zamierzasz skoczyć? – usłyszał za sobą głos Hermiony.

\- Za chwilę. – odpowiedział, nie otwierając oczu, ale uśmiechając się lekko. – Nie mów mi, że to ciebie wysłała McGonagall. –

\- Nie, spotkanie skończyło się jakaś godzinę temu. – powiedziała siadając pod ścianą obok niego. – Odrobine stresuje mnie, że tak wisisz na krawędzi. –

\- Przecież potrafię latać. –

\- Brakuje mi ciebie. Nie tylko mi. – wyznała po dłuższej chwili.

\- Nic się nie zmieniło Hermiono. Mam swoje zadanie, które zamierzam wypełnić. Jak już skończę to wszystko, obecne względy bezpieczeństwa przestana mieć znaczenie. Zapraszam wtedy na wizytę w Azkabanie. – zaśmiał się ponuro.

\- Nikt nie zamknie cię w Azkabanie, nie po pokonaniu Voldemorta. – zaczęła.

\- Wszystko zależy, kto będzie u władzy i jak ustawi się stosunek sił w wizengamocie. Słyszałaś Starca i McGonagall. Gdyby mogli powiązać mnie z tymi śmierciożercami, już teraz pakowałbym swoje rzeczy. –

\- Dlaczego od jakiegoś czasu, nazywasz Dumbledora Starcem? –

\- Nic się nie skryje przed najmądrzejsza czarownicą. – jawnie zakpił. – Względy bezpieczeństwa. – powiedział i dodał. – Do widzenia Hermiono. – wyprostował szybko nogi skacząc poza blanki.

Gryfonka wstała szybko i podeszła do miejsca, na którym siedział. Widziała jak szybuje w dół, w stronę brzegu jeziora, gdzie czekała czarnowłosa, z którą wolał spędzić czas.

Dick

\- To nie było najlepsze, co mogłeś zrobić. – powiedziała krukonka, gdy wylądował obok niej. – Hermiona będzie wściekła.

\- To jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło. – odpowiedział zaczynając zdejmować ubrania. – No dobra zaszkodziło, ale nie sądzę, by było tak w tym przypadku. –

\- Bo nigdy się nie myliłeś. – stwierdziła z ironicznym uśmiechem. – Jesteś pewny zakleć tłumaczących? – zapytała, a gdy skinął głową, dodała. – Ok. Będę czekała około dwie godziny, potem cię wyciągam. –

Usiadła obok jego ubrań i wyjęła książkę. Poczekała, aż wejdzie do wody i zaczęła ćwiczyć.

Dick

\- Jak to się stało, że czarodziejka czystej krwi, podąża za mieszańcem niczym pies? – usłyszała po kilkunastu minutach za swoimi plecami, żeński głos.

\- Zignoruję to pytanie, niemal tak bardzo jak zignoruję ciebie. – odpowiedziała nie unosząc głowy. – Czego chcesz? –

\- Odpowiedzi na moje pytanie. – powiedziała Ślizgonka siadając obok niej.

\- Tak, na poważnie? – Cho stała się autentycznie zaciekawiona. – No dobrze. Potter jest jedyną osobą zdolną pokonać Voldemorta. Jedyną jaka podchodzi do tego poważnie i skutecznie. A ja nie zamierzam żyć w strachu, stąd jedyny logiczny wniosek, jest taki, że muszę zrobić wszystko, co tylko potrafię, by pomóc mu zwyciężyć. –

\- Ciekawa odpowiedź. – Ślizgonka zamyśliła się. – A jak to się ma do tego, że cały czas twierdzi, że żaden uczeń nie da rady walczyć, ze śmierciożercami. –

\- A widzisz mnie walczącą? Ja mu pilnuje ubrań. – głos Cho, był pełny rozbawianie, ale widać było, że pilnuje, które słowa wypowiedzieć.

\- Fakt, nie widzę cię w walce. Nie błyszczysz na dodatkowych zajęciach, jesteś w średniej grupie i częściej przegrywasz, niż wygrywasz. – odpowiedziała bez krępacji młodsza dziewczyna. – Ale z drugiej strony Potter, rozgramia każdego, kto staje z nim na macie. Jestem w najbardziej zaawansowanej grupie i w naszej jedenastce jestem w czołówce. Pokonuję siódmoklasistów, a mimo to, żaden z nas nie zbliża się do Pottera. Więc może rzeczywiście masz racje, w tym, ze on może tego dokonać. – mówiła niby lekko i bez emocji, ale jej wzrok co chwila przenosił się z jeziora, na Cho.

\- Chwila. – powiedziała krukonka i wyjęła różdżkę. – Accio Harry. – mruknęła, a po kilku sekundach w fontannie wody z jeziora wypadł Harry.

Przez pierś zielonookiego biegła długa krwawiąca szrama, podobna ale mniejsza, ciągnęła się przez jego policzek i brakowało mu też połowy ucha i miał wyrwany dość spory kawałek uda.

Cho rzuciła się do niego, by pomóc mu zasklepić rany na piersi. Sam gryfon zajął się udem i odtworzył ucho. Potem wzniósł dłoń, w stronę jeziora, z którego wyleciało coś małego. Złapał to z refleksem szukającego i schował do kieszeni.

\- Nie będą po naszej st…- zaczął, ale krukonka zatkała mu usta dłonią.

Harry rozejrzał się i dostrzegł ślizgonkę.

\- Wypad. - Powiedział machając w jej stronę dłonią.

Melody poczuła jak magia unosi ją w powietrze i niesie ponad jeziorem. Nie zadziałało nic, ani finite incantanem, ani żadne inne przeciwzaklęcie jakie mogła wymyślić. Co prawda gdy była nad środkiem jeziora, nie starała się tak mocno jak powinna. Została dość brutalnie upuszczona na ziemię, po drugiej stronie jeziora. Spostrzegła tylko jak po drugiej stronie Potter wstaje i lewituje w kierunku zamku. Chang została za to z tyłu dając mu kilka minut wyprzedzenia. Zniknęła jednak na długo przed tym jak Melody dała radę wrócić.

Dick


	21. Chapter 20

Dziękuje za ponad 10k wyświetleń.

Wielkie dzięki dla Shani za poprawianie błędów i uwagi odnośnie konstrukcji. Do tego szybkość była niesamowita. :)

Zapraszam do komentowania.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

Rozdział 20

* * *

Dick

\- Kto to kurwa był? – zapytał, gdy Cho pomogła mu wstać.

\- Melody Darbin, Ślizgonka, piąty rok. Pytała, czemu ci pomagam – odpowiedziała krukonka. – Podejrzewam, że chodziło o coś więcej. Zaczęła kiepsko, ale chętnie ją sprawdzę. Jest w twojej grupie na zaawansowanych ćwiczeniach, jak mogłeś jej nie poznać? –

\- Ledwo co widzę. Trytony mają jakiś proszek, który zapala się pod wodą. Bardzo jasno, ledwie dostrzegam kontury – wyznał. – Mam nadzieję, że przejdzie mi do jutra, bo inaczej moja reputacja najlepszego mistrza pojedynków legnie w gruzach. –

\- Nie jesteś tak zabawny, jak sam siebie widzisz – zachichotała i zaraz dodała. – Ups… Czy powinno mnie to bawić? Chyba tak, bo mówiłam ci, że trytony są po stronie Starca. A poważnie, to mam dowiedzieć się, czego naprawdę chce?

\- Tak. Im szybciej tym lepiej. Coraz więcej osób się mną interesuje, musimy wiedzieć dlaczego – dodał machnąwszy dłonią uniósł się w powietrze I poleciał w stronę zamku. Tak było znacznie bezpieczniej. Magia zajmie się omijaniem przeszkód, a nie ma co dawać innym znać, że nie widzi.

Dick

\- Zapraszam panie Potter – usłyszał Severusa na Zaawansowanej Obronie. – Dziś przećwiczymy klasyczną sytuację napaści na dom. Pan będzie bronił domu z jego wnętrza, podczas, gdy czwórka napastników postara się do niego wedrzeć i pana pojmać. Jakie ma pan przewagi? –

\- Ochronę ścian, znajomość pomieszczenia i osłony – Odpowiedział odkładając książkę i ruszając w kierunku makiety domu, która pojawiła się na arenie. Jego wzrok, nie wrócił całkowicie, ale na tyle by dał rade się poruszać bez pomocy magii.

\- Dokładnie, jakie przewagi mają napastnicy, panno Darbin? – spytał Lupin.

\- Mogą atakować z kilku stron, mogą swobodniej się poruszać, przewaga liczebna i zaskoczenia.

\- Zaskoczenie nie będzie grało większej roli, ze względu na czary ochronne i ostrzegawcze. Dodatkowo, ale poza tym ma pani rację – Remus uśmiechnął się. – Harry, masz dziesięć minut na postawienie osłon. Potem w każdej chwili możesz spodziewać się ataku. Ruszaj. –

Profesorowie poczekali, aż wejdzie w barierę ciszy, jaka otaczała arenę.

\- Zaatakujecie wszyscy. Dwie drużyny po czterech wojowników plus dowódca. Nie podam wam taktyki, bo było by to nieuczciwe – Powiedział Snape. – Cóż, bardziej nieuczciwe, niż to co zrobimy. My za to, z profesorem Lupinem będziemy wprowadzali niezwykłe warunki, które będą niespodzianką dla was – machnął różdżką i przed wejściami na arenę pojawiły się lewitujące zegary. – Gdy one znikną możecie wchodzić.

Dick

Harry wysłuchał relacji Wiki i błyskawicznie wprowadził kilka zmian w swoich pułapkach. Nie zamierzał ograniczyć się do ochrony. Gdy uznał, że zrobił wszystko co mógł w ciągu czasu jaki mu dano, usiadł niedaleko okna na piętrze domu, którego miał bronić.

Gdy tylko minął ustalony czas zadziałały jego czary informujące. Odczekał jeszcze kilkanaście sekund i wyjął różdżkę. Skinął krótko, a w dalszym oknie pojawił się jego manekin, który wcześniej transmutował z krzesła. Zaraz też przez ścianę obok manekina przeleciał srebrny jeleń.

\- Może się poddacie, wtedy was nie pozabijam – zawołał.

Zaraz w stronę okna z manekinem poleciało kilka zaklęć, odsłaniając mu pozycje wroga. Ciemność, która panowała za oknem, jako że symulacja ataku odbywała się w nocnych warunkach, pozwoliła mu dobrze przyjżeć się napastnikom. Nie działali całkiem bezmyślnie, bo czary ogłuszające rzuciły tylko cztery osoby. Z drugiej strony, oni byli najlepsi wśród uczniów. Może tylko on i Hermiona w całej szkole mogli ich pokonać, nie dzięki mocy, ale dzięki nieuczciwemu wykorzystaniu zasad rządzących magicznymi pojedynkami.

Jedno z zaklęć trafiło wybijając szybę i obalając manekina.

\- Dostał. Szybko, zanim odzyska świadomość – rozległ się czyjś entuzjastyczny krzyk.

Zaklęcia monitorujące, które Harry porozstawiał wokół domu, dały mu znać, że druga grupa zbliża się do pierwszej pułapki. I rzeczywiście, po kilku sekundach rozległy się najpierw krzyki zaskoczenia, a potem wrzaski bólu, gdy ktoś, a raczej sądząc po odgłosach dwa ktosie, wpadli do wilczego dołu, pełnego ostrych, stalowych kolców. Nie za długich, bo nie chciał ich pozabijać, ale dostatecznie długich, aby wyłączyć każdego z dalszej walki. Zresztą oblał je eliksirem nasennym, który gdy dostawał się do krwioobiegu, nie dawał się tak łatwo zniwelować.

Pierwsza grupa słysząc wrzaski, zatrzymała się i najwyraźniej naradzała. Harry nie miał wiele do roboty. W pojedynku jeden na dziesięciu, musiałby pokazać za wiele swoich umiejętności, więc postanowił przegrać, ale zabrać tylu ilu zdoła. Oparł swoją obronę na pułapkach i eliksirach, a zaklęciami zamierzał się bronić, tylko wtedy, gdyby do domu dotarło mniej niż czterech uczniów.

\- Znudziliście się? – zawołał z wnętrza domu i aktywował kolejna pułapkę. Tym razem wokół pierwszej grupy, zaczęły się rozpalać i gasnąć jasne światła, raz wyżej, raz niżej, czasem z prawej, albo tyłu. Gdy ci zaczęli kręcić się dookoła, w poszukiwaniu napastnika, Harry wyjrzał lekko z okna i posłał w ich kierunku, dwie drętwoty i jedno zaklęcie, które do złudzenia przypominało Avadę. Tym ostatnim, celowo chybił. Nie zamierzał pokazywać im, że to tylko zielona flara świetlna.

Na jego nieszczęście w tej grupie była Hermiona. Gryfonka zasłoniła się przed jego drętwotą i odpaliła natychmiast zaklęcie tnące w odpowiedzi.

\- Ogarnijcie się, to tylko światła. – krzyknęła do swoich ludzi. – Harry siedzi w tamtym oknie. – Dodała cucąc oszołomionego ucznia.

Na jej nieszczęście, w momencie, gdy tylko udało jej się uspokoić swój oddział, do rozbłyskujących świateł, dołączyły prawdziwe zaklęcia tnące. Bardzo słabe, ale na tyle bolesne, by ciąć szaty i skórę na centymetr, czasem dwa głębokości.

Harry wychylił się i rzucił jeszcze dwa zielone zaklęcia wprowadzając w ich szeregi totalna panikę. Hermiona próbowała robić co mogła, ale nie była w stanie opanować kulenia się jej oddziału i całkowitego jego paraliżu. Harry wyskoczył przez okno i w czasie spadania rzucił w ich stronę dwie fiolki z eliksirami. Tak jak się spodziewał, brązowowłosa, zasłoniła się tarczą, o którą rozbiła się jedna z nich. W ułamku sekundy w momencie kontaktu z powietrzem, eliksir z niewielkiej ilości wybuchł w wielkiej eksplozji dymu, spowijając niemal całą grupę. Była to całkiem niegroźna wersja racy dymnej, stworzonej przez mugoli, Horacy na jego prośbę opracował dla niego na jej podstawie eliksir, który po rozbiciu, stawiał silna zasłonę dymną. Pewnie sam nie spodziewał się, że można to wykorzystać w ataku.

Drugi był już mniej przyjemny. Wysysał z obszaru kilku metrów całe powietrze, łącznie z tym, które ludzie mieli w płucach. I utrzymywał ten stan przez cztery minuty. Nie dość by zabić, ale dość by przeciwnik stracił przytomność. Zasadniczo wystarczyło przejść kilka metrów, ale nie był to odruch. Człowiek próbował rozpaczliwie złapać powietrze, które zostało mu wyrwane z płuc i nie myślał o tym by biegać.

Potter przez kilka sekund patrzył jak atakująca grupa, wije się po ziemi. Wzniósł różdżkę i ogłuszył Hermionę. Tak będzie jej to łatwiej znieść, a nie mógł jej wyciągnąć poza obszar, nie dając jasno do zrozumienia, że się o nią poważnie martwi. W ten sposób mógł udawać, że wyeliminował najgroźniejszego przeciwnika. Działanie eliksiru było nie do usunięcia, a przynajmniej, ani on, ani Remus nie znali na to metody. Być może jego matka, która była twórczynią, dałaby sobie z tym radę. Na chwilę obecną, ani Harry, ani Remus nie znaleźli antidotum, czy chociażby przeciw-uroku.

Odwrócił się i ruszył szerokim łukiem okrążając dom z prawej strony. Zaklęcia monitorujące, mówiły mu, że cztery osoby wchodzą na tylną werandę. Aktywował strachometr, a w oknach i za drzwiami, do których się zbliżali rozbłysło światło. Zaraz też, rozległ się ogłuszający hałas, jakby ktoś zaczął bardzo mocno uderzać blaszanymi pokrywkami i garnkami. Kolejnym elementem były deski podłogi, które zaczęły się trząść, jakby miały się zapaść. A po kilku sekundach, jakie dał wszystkim na spojrzenie pod nogi, na ruchome deski, zawalił się na nich sufit z kawałkiem piętra.

W momencie, gdy kolejny raz usłyszał wrzaski, dobył różdżkę i rzucił dwa zaklęcia powiększające, jedno na tarantulę, którą od dłuższego czasu miał pod imperiusem, a drugie na plastikową figurkę płonącego ifryta. Tarantula, wielkości kucyka pognała w kierunku uczniów, który wygrzebywali się z desek. Miała ich tylko postraszyć, przebiec po nich, a może kogoś ugryźć w nogę. Nic poważnego, a przynajmniej nie na tyle, by madame Pomfrey miała z tym jakikolwiek problem.

Harry skupił się, na powiększonej figurce, rzucając na nią zaklęcie animacji. Było dość skomplikowane, ale skoro opanował Patronusa w wieku trzynastu lat, to był w stanie w wieku szesnastu lat opanować to zaklęcie. Figurka zapłonęła żywym ogniem i dobywając ognistego miecza, ruszyła przed Potter'em jako strażnik.

\- Każdy kto będzie trzymał różdżkę, za trzy sekundy, straci rękę w której ją trzyma – ostrzegł. – Raz, - zaczął liczyć podnosząc wolną dłoń i jednocześnie pokazując im na palcach czas. – Dwa – ostatnie dwie różdżki upadły na podłogę.

Kilka sekund później obok niego pojawili się Snape i Lupin, oboje dobyli różdżek i przywołali do siebie podduszonych uczniów. Ocucili Hermionę oraz podleczyli poobijanych i pociętych uczniów.

Harry siedział na kawałku płotu i czytał książkę z ironicznym uśmiechem. Wszyscy uczniowie patrzyli na niego z niechęcią, a nawet wrogością. Ten fakt, zdawał się go niezwykle bawić. Głupcy mieli przewagę dziesięć do jednego, a polegli by wszyscy. Co prawda zachowywali się o wiele mądrzej niż wcześniej, rzucali zaklęcia wykrywające ruch, ciepło, czy stałe zaklęcia. Na ich nieszczęście, nie wiedzieli, że istnieją pułapki niemagiczne, stworzone przez mugoli, które ani do działania, ani do detekcji nie potrzebują magii. Mogą być aktywowane nadepnięciem na jakiś punkt, albo zerwaniem linki. Część mimo, że ma magię, to uśpioną, którą trzeba aktywować zaklęciem. Można się w ten sposób zdradzić, ale zazwyczaj aktywuje się, je w momencie, gdy wróg jest już w pułapce, no i są skrzaty.

\- Panie Potter, proszę wybrać z pośród nich pięciu uczniów, z którymi rozpocznie pan osobisty trening, który będzie pan prowadził pod moim nadzorem – polecił Remus, gdy zebrał już uczniów w rzędzie przed Harry'm.

\- Muszę? – spytał bez wielkiej nadziej.

\- Tak – odpowiedział mu Snape. – Mało tego. Po dwóch tygodniach pana uczniowie, będą odbywali pojedynki, z głowami domów oraz profesorem Lupinem. Proszę się nie dziwić, to był pański pomysł. Ci uczniowie, o ile się sprawdza dostaną status strażników Hogwartu. Będą odpowiadali za bezpieczeństwo uczniów.

\- Hermiono, bo jako jedyna nie spanikowała, musiałem ją ogłuszyć inaczej szybko odkryłaby jak się wyrwać z pułapki, oraz ci wszyscy, którym udało się dotrzeć do drzwi – powiedział, podejmując niemal decyzje natychmiast. - Chyba, że mogę wybierać z innych grup. Chciałbym obejrzeć ich treningi. To, że ktoś jest najlepszy w takich pojedynkach, nie znaczy, że będzie najlepszy w obronie uczniów. Dziś byłem zmuszony walczyć, ale zasadniczo wysłałbym tylko patronusa do ministerstwa i aportował się z domu.

\- Dobrze, ale nie wolno ci wybrać, nikogo poniżej piątej klasy – oznajmił Lupin.

Dick

\- Jest was tu więcej, niż pięciu, dlatego, że osobiście chcę dziesięciu uczniów. Innymi słowy, cześć z was zaraz zrezygnuje. Wybrałem was ze względu na cechy, które macie, a które mogą być przydatne, nie znam jednak waszych charakterów. – zaczął Potter opierając się niedbale o pień niedaleko zakazanego lasu. Przed nim stało piętnastu uczniów i pięciu profesorów. - Zaczniemy od standardowej rzeczy. Przysięga dochowania tajemnicy. Czy ktoś ma z tym jakikolwiek problem? – zapytał. – Dokładnie chodzi o przysięgę, nieprzekazania nikomu spoza tego grona jakiejkolwiek informacji zdobytej na naszych spotkaniach, bez mojej wyraźnej zgody. Dotyczy to także uczenia innych zaklęć i technik – Podniósł wzrok i rozejrzał się po twarzach zebranych. – Pytanie dotyczyło również nauczycieli, macie do wyboru trzy opcje. Złożyć podobną przysięgę, opuścić to miejsce, albo odmawiam nauczania. – Przez chwilę trwała cisza – zacznijcie składać przysięgę, albo opuścicie to miejsce. Bez pretensji, bez żalów. Wierzę w wolność i nikogo nie potępię w żaden sposób za odejście.

Dwóch uczniów z siódmej klasy pokiwało głowami i odwróciwszy się odeszło w stronę zamku. Chwilę potem odeszła kolejna uczennica, tym razem z piątej klasy. Trwała cisza, ale Harry jej nie przerywał przez dobrych kilka minut.

\- Ty i ty – wskazał na dwóch uczniów stojących z boku. – Idźcie do zamku. Wahacie się, już teraz, nie zamierzam tracić na was czasu – gdy tamci, z zaciętymi minami odeszli, podniósł się wreszcie z pnia i z drapieżnym uśmiechem powiedział. – Cho.

Chinka wstała celując różdżką w swoje serce.

\- Przysięgam na moja magię, że wszystko czego dowiem się na tych spotkaniach, wszystko czego się tu nauczę pozostanie tajemnicą, której będę strzegła za cenę życia. Tylko twoje słowo może mnie z tego zwolnić. Przysięgam wypełnić także każde polecenie, jakie mi wydasz podczas treningu, chyba że miałoby to złamać moją wolność – wyrecytowała, a jej różdżka rozbłysła białym światłem łącząc ją z Harry'm.

-Tego od was wymagam.

Zaraz po niej wystąpił Lupin, a po nim ku zaskoczeniu innych Snape. Jeden po drugim, uczniowie chętniej, lub mniej składali przyrzeczenia. Ostatecznie została tylko Hermiona i pozostali nauczyciele. Wahanie dziewczyny trwało dłuższą chwilę, ale w pewnym momencie spojrzała na kpiący uśmiech Harry'ego i powtórzyła przysięgę.

\- Harry – zaczął profesor Flitwick. – Nie potrafię zrozumieć wszystkiego, co robisz, albo mówisz, ale dostałem ostatnio ciekawe zadanie logiczne i jedynym rozwiązaniem, które do niego pasuje jesteś ty – powiedział i powtórzył przysięgę. Po nim zrobiła to McGonagall i Sprout.

\- Doskonale. Nauczyciele będą mogli sobie usiąść pod drzewem, albo ćwiczyć z nami. – polecił, gdy Cho, Severus i Remus przeszli, by stanąć obok niego. Z lasu za nim wyszła Tonks, Wiki, wysoki goblin, Bill, Percy i dwójka mężczyzn ubranych w maskujące mundury. Zatrzymali się jednak na linii drzew. – To moi współpracownicy, ludzie którym zawdzięczam wzrost moich umiejętności, wiedzy i zdolności. Nie poznacie imion większości z nich, tak jak ich nie będzie obchodziło to jak wy się nazywacie. Idziemy do lasu – polecił i ruszył w stronę gęstych drzew. Jego współpracownicy ruszyli za nim bez słowa. Reszta, po chwili szoku uczyniła to samo.

Dick

\- Tu będziemy się spotykać. Dostaniecie peleryny niewidki, oraz informacje kiedy, i z czego macie treningi. Skrzaty będą dostarczały wam wszystko wedle grafiku. Dziś zostaniecie podzieleni na grupy i specjalizacje – tłumaczył, gdy znaleźli się na zielonej polanie. – Wspólne treningi, będziecie mieli co drugi dzień, na zmianę z indywidualnymi. O indywidualnych, nie wolno wam wspomnieć słowem, o wspólnych możecie powiedzieć, że związałem was przysięgą wieczystą do zachowania tajemnicy. Żadnej z wiedzy i umiejętności tu zdobytych, nie wolno wam użyć do innego celu, niż obrona Hogwartu. I nie mam tu na myśli pacyfikowania niesfornych uczniów.

Podszedł do jednego z mężczyzn w mundurze.

\- Ten tu człowiek jest mugolem, mówcie mu Kevin. Jestem pewny, że pokona każdego z was. Co zaraz sprawdzimy – w czasie, gdy wskazany żołnierz wstawał, Harry rozejrzał się po zebranych. – Jak się nazywasz?

\- Nie wiesz tego, a mnie wybrałeś? – zapytał Puchon z siódmego roku.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie za bardzo jak się nazywasz. Na swoich treningach wykazałeś cechy, których szukałem. Myślałeś więcej czasu, niż walczyłeś – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. – W sumie to myślałeś za dużo, ale z tym łatwiej sobie poradzić, niż z brakiem myślenia. Wstawaj i powal mugola.

Chłopak podniósł się i zajął pozycję, trzy metry od Kevina.

\- Jestem Olivier Moore – powiedział, zakładając za uszy popielate włosy, które zachodziły mu na twarz.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu mężczyzna w mundurze, ruszył go niego, rozpinając jednocześnie guziki swojej kurtki. Olivier rzucił drętwotę, której tamten uniknął błyskawicznym skokiem w prawo. Wydawało się, że nie zmienił tempa poruszania się naprzód, za to w bok przesunął się, jakby się teleportował. Puchon wypalił kilka kolejnych klątw, ale każda z nich była z łatwością unikana.

\- Aaaaaa… - rozległ się krzyk Moora. W jego ramieniu tkwił niewielki srebrny nóż, a sekundę później, Kevin boleśnie wykręcał jego rękę, ciągnąc nadgarstek w dół, a kciuk w tył.

Mundurowy puścił Kevina, który upadł na podłogę, a sam odszedł kilka kroków i z uśmiechem patrzył na zebranych.

\- Żaden z was uczniów, z wyjątkiem dwóch dziewczyn, które trenowały z Potterem nie mogło by być zagrożeniem, dla wyszklonego żołnierza. Widziałem wasze pojedynki. Przypominają to co my robiliśmy dwieście lat temu. Nie macie taktyki, nie macie umiejętności. Stoicie w miejscu, niczym kamienie machacie waszymi patykami. Mógłbym prawdopodobnie zabić połowę z was, zanim reszcie udało by się mnie ogłuszyć – powiedział mocnym niskim głosem.

\- Darbin – powiedział nagle Harry. – Dlaczego Olivier przegrał? Czemu nie pokonał mugola? –

\- Pozwolił mu podejść bliżej, nie przewidział, że może zostać zaatakowany z dystansu – odpowiedziała.

\- No to pokaż nam jak ty to załatwisz.

Melody podniosła się i szybko przyjęła postawę bojową. Kevin podniósł z ziemi swoją kurtkę i ponownie ruszył w jej stronę. Ślizgonka nie czekała jednak, tylko zaczęła się oddalać i okrążać go. Przyjęła taktykę obronną i najprawdopodobniej zamierzała reagować na poczynania napastnika. Po trzydziestu sekundach takiego tańca, oberwała jednak drętwota rzuconą przez Cho.

\- Za długo – powiedział Harry. – Przecież wokół ciebie trwa bitwa. Zaklęcia latają. Musisz zabijać, zanim ktoś cię zdejmie – dodał w ramach wytłumaczenia. Wskazał ręką Lavender Brown. – Teraz ty.

Kevin momentalnie ruszył na nią, tym razem znacznie szybciej. Dziewczyna rzuciła tarczę i odskoczyła od napastnika. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, żołnierz wskoczył na jej tarcze, niczym na ściankę. Złapał za górę, odbił się nogami i przeskoczył nad nią, lądując tuż przed zaskoczoną gryfonką. Wyjął różdżkę z jej palców i rzucił za siebie.

\- Chyba zrozumieli – powiedział Kevin.

\- Zgadzam się – potwierdził Potter i skinął na Cho oraz Severusa.

Krukonka wyleczyła Oliviera, a Snape zdjął drętwotę z Melody.

\- Podsumowując. Nikt z was nie jest gotowy walczyć z nieznanym, a żaden z was nie wie czym jest walka ze śmierciożercą. Pozostaje wam się nauczyć uciekać – spojrzał na McGonagall. – Musicie tylko zadbać, aby inni uczniowie uciekali przed wami.

Dick

Ponad godzinę później, większość uczniów leżała na trawie i ciężko oddychała. Dziś nie ćwiczyli zbyt wiele magii, ale uczyli się unikać zaklęć, noży, ciosów. Nie zawsze się to udawało, co widać było po stanie szat. Obecnie pozwolono im się położyć. Jedynym wyjątkiem była Hermiona, która uniknęła większości wymierzonych w nią ataków. Do większości docierało, że podczas zajęć była niewiele gorsza od Pottera, ale urywała swoje umiejętności.

\- Drodzy uczniowie – zaczął Harry. – To była lekka, przyjemna część kursu. Polecam każdemu dziś w nocy zrewidować swoje postanowienie uczestnictwa. Od następnego spotkania będzie tylko ciężej. To ostatnia bramka. Jutro rano podczas śniadania, każdy kto chce zrezygnować, ma zgłosić się do mnie. Bez konsekwencji, bo to ma być wasz wybór. Wolna decyzja. – powiedział i wyjaśnił. – Jak pewnie zauważyliście często mówię o wolności. Odkryłem, że bycie wolnym, to największy dar jaki człowiek może sobie dać. Nie ważne czy w kajdanach, czy w pałacu. Jeśli postępujesz tak, jak każe ci serce, to jest to dobry wybór. Nawet jeśli każe ci zabijać, niszczyć, tak jak Voldemortowi, to jest to dobry wybór. Mogę go zrozumieć – uśmiechnął się na widok szoku na twarzach zebranych. – Moim wyborem natomiast jest go zabić. Zwarzyłem go i okazał się za lekki. Jego czyny, nawet jeśli są jego pragnieniem, to stoją w sprzeciwie z moim wyborem, więc musi zginać. Nie zrobię tego, dla czarodziejów, czy dla Dumbledora. Zrobię to, bo tak wybrałem – zakończył, przyjrzał się powoli ich twarzom i dodał. – Zanim wyślę was do zamku, chciałbym wam coś pokazać.

Odwrócił się w stronę drzew po prawej.

\- Nie uciekniesz piesku. Wiem o tobie, od dobrych czterdziestu minut, gdy musiałeś się przemieścić unikając tego reducto – zawołał. – Oczywiście aportacja jest tu niemożliwa. Chodź, to potraktuję cię lżej. –

Spomiędzy drzew rozległ się trzask, świadczący o próbie ucieczki.

\- Wybrałeś – stwierdził Harry z złowrogim uśmiechem. – Wiki będziesz tak dobra i sprowadzisz tu Fenrira? – zwrócił się do skrzatki, która błyskawicznie złapała rękojeść noża, wystającą jej nad ramieniem i deportowała się bezgłośnie.

Przez chwilę dało się słyszeć, odgłosy szamotaniny, rwania materiału, aż na pustej przestrzeni pomiędzy uczniami pojawił się Fenrir Grayback, z Wiki na plecach, trzymającą nóż na jego gardle.

Skrzatka przesunęła ostrze wyżej, rozcięła policzek wilkołaka i zniknęła pojawiając się obok Harrego, u którego stup rzuciła różdżkę Graybacka.

\- Czy chcesz wybrać sposób swojej śmierci, Skurwysynu? – warknął Lupin skacząc do przodu i mierząc swoją różdżką w szyję znienawidzonego wilkołaka.

\- Spokojnie profesorze – powiedziała Cho, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Lupina. – Harry ma coś do pokazania. – Dodała jakby chciała odwieść Remusa od natychmiastowego rzucenia Avady – potem go pan zabije. – dodała bez śladu jakiejkolwiek emocji, empatii, czy współczucia.

\- Masz rację – stwierdził Lupin chowając różdżkę.

Wilkołak wykorzystał swój refleks i złapał krukonkę za ramię, otaczając jej szyje drugą dłonią.

\- Lupin powiedz temu dzieciakowi, ile siły ma w dłoni wilkołak. Zanim doleci do mnie jakiekolwiek zaklęcie zdążę skręcić jej kark – wrzasnął.

\- Panno Chang, spokojnie – powiedział podrywając się profesor Flitwick.

W tym samym czasie jednak działo się kilka różnych rzeczy. Z kieszeni kurtki Cho, wyskoczyła Helian, zatapiając kły w ramieniu Wilkołaka. Kevin rzucił dwa sztyletu, które wbiły się w bok sługi Voldemorta, Wiki i drugi skrzat pojawili się za jego plecami, wbijając mu noże w łopatki. Harry aportował się obok Cho, w jego dłoni był sztylet, który po jednym płynnym machnięciu odciął cały nadgarstek Graybacka.

Potter złapał Cho i aportował ich na miejscu, gdzie stał wcześniej.

Całość nie trwała dłużej, niż to co powiedział nauczyciel zaklęć. McGonagall nie zdążyła wznieść różdżki, a Sprout nawet po nią sięgnąć.

\- To było głupie – powiedział do Cho. Przytulił roztrzęsioną dziewczynę i przekazał w ramiona Tonks. Sam podszedł do Graybacka, który nadal stał w tej samej pozycji. Zaleczył jego rany i zmierzył z góry do dołu.

\- Wybrałeś – powiedział cicho. – Miałeś pecha, bo strażnik Cho jest doskonały. Nie ma drugiego takiego, który może przenosić moje zaklęcia, ma refleks kilkukrotnie lepszy niż ty, a do tego jest mały i zwinny. – spojrzał z uczuciem na węża. – Dziękuję. Idź na miejsce.

\- To Helian. Także jest jednym z waszych nauczycieli, ale z racji, że niewielu może z nią rozmawiać, będzie się ograniczać do treningu walki. – Powiedział odwracając się do uczniów. – Idźcie teraz do zamku. My musimy coś załatwić.

\- Panie Potter, to znany zwolennik Sam-Wiesz-Kogo i jako taki, powinien zostać przekazy do ministerstwa – odezwała się McGonagall.

\- A tu jest dwóch aurorów – przerwała jej Tonks, tonem tak stanowczym, jakiego nikt jeszcze nie słyszał z jej ust. – Dostarczymy go do ministerstwa. Może nawet żywego, to zależy jak bardzo jego informacje będą przydatne – odwróciła się do Harry'ego. – Może pozwolimy im zostać, niech zrozumieją, czemu nikt z nich nie może nam pomóc – Harry nieznacznie kiwną głową. – Więc może pani sobie usiąść z boku i popatrzeć, dlaczego pani uczy, a aurorzy brudzą sobie ręce. Reszta do szkoły.

Uczniowie zaczęli się odwracać i odchodzić w stronę ścieżki wskazanej przez Tonks. Profesor Sprout popatrzyła z współczuciem na Fenrira, ale po chwili kiwnęła potakująco głową, jakby przekonywała sama siebie i ruszyła do zamku.

Flitwick podszedł do Harrego i powiedział z smutnym uśmiechem.

\- Chcę obejrzeć to wspomnienie. Tylko by potwierdzić to co sobie pomyślałem. Nie wesprę cię w walce, bo się do tego nie nadaje, ale mam inne talenty – spojrzał na wilkołaka i ruszył za uczniami.

Poza nauczycielami, których sprowadził Harry, została opiekunka gryfonów, Hermiona, Melody, Olivier, Neville i Lavender.

Harry cofnął zaklęcie paraliżu i Grayback upadł na ziemię zwijając się w kłębek.

\- Wiecie co jest ciekawego w zaklęciu Petryfikusa? – Zapytał stając przed uczniami i wicedyrektorką. Jego ludzie w tym czasie otoczyli wilkołaka zamykając wokół niego krąg. – Hermiona? Olivier? Może nasza droga Ślizgonka?

\- Że w czasie nie czuje się bólu, ale odczuwa się go całego po zakończeniu trwania zaklęcia – odezwał się Neville.

\- Brawo – powiedział Harry. – Wiesz czemu tu jesteś? – spytał, a gdy najbardziej strachliwy gryfon pokręcił głową dodał. – Bo tak wybrałeś. Tylko McGonagall dostał pozwolenie by zostać. Wszyscy tu znamy wartość wolności i nikt z nas nie zaprotestuje przeciwko waszej decyzji. Możemy być tymi, którzy wymierzą wam karę, jako konsekwencje, ale nie skrytykujemy waszej decyzji, bo to wasza wolność. Wierzymy, że wolność, jest najważniejszym prawem i że nikt nie ma nad nami władzy, jeśli mu jej nie oddamy. Nie znaczy to, że którekolwiek z nas jest nieokiełznanym maniakiem, może poza Wiki. – zażartował, a większość z jego ludzi zaśmiała się widząc jak robi unik, gdy skrzatka zamachnęła się nożem na jego łydkę. – Tylko to potwierdzasz, zajmij się przygotowaniem naszego gościa – dodał do uśmiechniętej skrzatki. – Możemy zrobić wszystko, ale w naszej wolności wybraliśmy, walkę z Voldemortem – zakończył.

W czasie gdy on kończył, Wiki podeszła do zwiniętego Graybacka i gestem wyrzuciła go do pozycji stojącej. Magia złapała jego ręce i nogi, rozciągając je w wielki X. Skrzatka zaczęła pisać palcem, a na ubraniu i ciele wilkołaka pojawiały się rozcięcie, które szybko zaczynały krwawić.

\- Widzicie, z osobami doświadczonymi, w bólu, większość metod nie działa, bo potrafią sobie z tym rządzić – zaczął tłumaczyć Lupin. – Wiki, właśnie łączy jego połączenia nerwowe w nowy sposób, tak, że każdy dotyk będzie odczuwany inaczej. Dotknięcie stopu poczuje, jakby ktoś dotknął jego głowy, albo ręki. Po kilku dniach jego mózg przestawiłby bodźce i nauczył się interpretować je nowo, ale nie dziś. Dziś jego mózg, każdy rodzaj bólu poczuje w pełni, bo będzie go odczuwał niespodziewanie, niezgodnie z zmysłem wzroku. A dopóki trwają runy Wiki, nawet dwukrotne rozcięcie dłoni, za każdym razem zostanie odczute w innym miejscu.

\- Dość, Severusie zacznijcie z Tonks. Chcę wiedzieć co robił w lesie. Za duży przypadek, by się na nas natknął, ale nie mieliśmy żadnych informacji o tym – odwrócił się do uczniów. – Możecie odejść w każdej chwili – po czym sam ruszył w stronę zamku. Cho poszła za nim, tak samo jak Lupin.

Dick

\- Harry? – zapytała cicho Hermiona wchodząc do Pokoju Życzeń.

Salon wydawał się pusty, ale drzwi do sypialni były uchylone, ruszyła w tamta stronę, bo nie mogła sobie poradzić z tym co zobaczyła w lesie. Przez prawie godzinę Grayback był poddawany przerażającym torturom, połączonym z przesłuchaniem i odczytywaniem win. Ostatecznie Tonks, poderżnęła mu gardło srebrnym sztyletem i zabrała truchło do ministerstwa. Wszyscy z uczniów poza Nevillem, w pewnym momencie wymiotowali, a Melody uciekła po kwadransie. Ona sama była tego bliska, gdy wycinając kawałki skóry wszczepiali mu pomiędzy mięśnie uda larwy pszczoły Herenskiej, zaleczając ranę i zaklęciami przyspieszając rozwój larw. Co prawda wtedy zaczął mówić, podając im miejsca zamieszkania i zabezpieczenia siedzib kilku Śmierciożerców. Nie skończyli jednak na tym. Odcinanie palców srebrnym łańcuszkiem opróżniło jej żołądek.

Podeszła do drzwi, otwierając je szerzej. W ułamku sekundy to, co czym chciała rozmawiać wyparowało z jej głowy. Poczuła zły napływające jej go oczu. Naga Cho leżała na równie nagim Harrym, ich ruchy jednoznacznie sugerowały co robią. Zdziwiła się tylko, że nic nie słyszy, ale zaraz uświadomiła sobie, że to pewnie zaklęcie ciszy. Jej oddech stawał się, coraz cięższy, aż z jej ust wydarł się szloch.

Cho i Harry błyskawicznie spojrzeli w jej stronę. Widziała zrozumienie i chyba żal na twarzy Harrego, ale nie ufała temu. Może chciała to zobaczyć. Odwróciła się i rzuciła biegiem do wyjścia, za sobą usłyszała, jeszcze krzyk Cho. Teraz gdy biegła do wyjścia z Pokoju Życzeń, dostrzegła, że co kawałek leżały rozrzucane ubrania.

Jak mogła tu przyjść, jak mogła pomyśleć, że on jest dobrym człowiekiem, zmuszonym do robienia strasznych rzeczy? Rozkazał torturować Graybacka, a sam poszedł pieprzyć Cho.

Dick

Biegła przez większość drogi do wierzy Gryfindoru, dopiero kilka metrów przed portretem ktoś, złapał ją za ramię i odwrócił. Mrugnęła kilka razy pozbywając się łez i dostrzegła przed sobą Cho.

\- Zostaw mnie! – wrzasnęła, próbując się wyrwać.

\- Chcę porozmawiać – powiedziała spokojnie Cho. – Kilka minut, chcę ci wytłumaczyć.

\- Nie ma nic do tłumaczenia - jej załamanie, zaczęło zmieniać się w wściekłość. – Możecie sobie robić, co wam się żywnie podoba – warknęła.

\- Oczywiście, że możemy. Oboje jesteśmy tego świadomi. Ja wybrałam, żeby ci wytłumaczyć. – odpowiedziała nadal spokojnym głosem – Harry kazał cię zostawić w spokoju.

Chlast… Głowa Kurkonki obróciła się w bok pod wpływem policzka, jaki wymierzyła jej Hermiona.

\- Ulżyło ci? – spytała ostrzej. – Możemy teraz porozmawiać?

\- Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia – odpowiedziała wyrywając się i ruszając w stronę portretu.

\- Tym lepiej, będziesz mogła dokładniej słuchać – usłyszała jeszcze zanim wpadła przez dziurę za portretem Grubej Damy.


	22. Chapter 21

Rozdział 21

* * *

Przede wszystkim dziękuje Shani za sprawne uwalnianie błędów. Pamiętajcie, że to co pozotało, nadal pochodzi odemnie.

Dziękuje za wyświetlenia i komentarze.

* * *

Odpowiadając w kolejności losowej.

Malignis Tak, Hogwart jest chroniony przez czary antymugolskie. Zakładam jednak, że rodzice dzieci z rodzin mugoli w np. przypadku wypadku, czy innych nieprzewidzianych sytuacji mogą go odwiedzić. Tak jak świętego Munga, Pokatną (pub jest chroniony przez wzrokiem mugoli, a jednak Grangerowie się tam znaleźli, bo przecież, nie weszli przez kominek.). A może Kevin nie jest mugolem? Muhahaha

Kolosia Nie mogli go pokonać. Czarodziej nie jest nigdzie uczony walki wręcz. Nie było im to potrzebne, więc na obszarze, na którym nie można się teleportować, są jak kłody. Oczywiście mogą robić uniki i będą, ale żołnierz wyszkolony w walce wręcz i nożami, będzie miał olbrzymią przewagę. Zwłaszcza na etapie, gdy nikt nie zna jego możliwości. Pamiętasz może scenę, z Indiany Jonsa, gdzie Indy zastrzelił Beduina machającego mieczem. Początkowo w scenie mieli walczyć, ale Harisson Ford ciągle przegrywał, albo walka wyglądała wyjątkowo nieprawdziwie. Ford nie był wyszkolonym w walce wręcz, w przeciwieństwie do aktora, grającego Beduina. Gdy ten drugi walczył tak, żeby walka wyglądała prawdziwe, wygrywał. Ostatecznie zmieniono scenę wedle sugestii Forda „Czemu nie można go zastrzelić?"

kill336 Niepokonany Harry? Oczywiście, bo on oszukuje. Zabezpieczenia w domu, dostarczenie eliksirów i informacja o ilości napastników to w większości dzieło Wiki i jej ludzi, a raczej skrzatów. On opiera się na tym co wie od innych, a że i Remus i Snape jest po jego stronie, może liczyć na przewagę. Choćby taką, że jako jedyny wie, co będą ćwiczyć wcześniej.

W lesie o mało nie został pokonany przez wilkołaka, którego bez głębszego planu wciągną w pseudo pułapkę. Co mało nie skończyło się dla niego tragicznie, ale więcej o tym co i jak zadziałało na Harrego w tym rozdziale.

Co zaś do wymuszania przysięgi. Harry nie zmusił nikogo do przysięgi, a raczej wywalił wszystkich, co do których miał wątpliwości. Każdy mógł odmówić i odejść. On stawia warunki, ale to od uczniów i nauczycieli, zależy czy chcą te warunki spełnić, by otrzymać to co on zaoferował.

No i Harry jest hipokrytą. Wymaga od innych rzeczy, których sam nie robi, a czasem robi wręcz odwrotnie. Jego rozumienie wolności działa tak, „Rób co chcesz, ale bądź gotów na konsekwencje.". On łamie zasady, ale liczy się, z tym, że w którymś momencie może za to gorzko zapłacić. Od innych wymaga tego samego. Niech robią, co uważają. Mogą go nie słuchać, mogą mu się sprzeciwić, ale wtedy albo odsunie ich od treningu, albo ukaże w inny sposób, ale to ich decyzja do tego doprowadzi.

Co do "przysięga milczenia = przysięga lojalności", wątpię by moło to zostać tak odebrane. Wymógł na nich posłuszeństwo na treningach, ale nie zabronił nikomu, być aroganckim dupkiem wobec niego i spełniać wszystkie jego rozkazy. Tu bardziej chodzi o tajemnice operacyjną.

* * *

Rozdział 21

\- I jak poszło?

\- Tak jak powiedziałeś – odpowiedziała Cho po powrocie do Pokoju Życzeń. – Ale musiałam spróbować, bo to moja wina.

\- Nie. Nie zgadzam się, z tym stwierdzeniem – Harry przywołał do siebie butelkę z winem i jedną lampkę. – Chcesz dokończyć?

\- Jakoś nie mam nastroju.

\- Miałem na myśli rozmowę – stwierdził siadając na kanapie i wskazując jej miejsce obok siebie. – Chcesz się napić?

\- Wcześniej skończyło się to w łóżku – odpowiedziała, ale usiadła obok niego i odebrała lampkę z alkoholem. – Przepraszam – wyznała po chwili.

\- Przejdzie jej. Zawsze mogę jej pokazać wspomnienie – powiedział obejmując czarnowłosą. – Poza tym nie opierałem ci się specjalnie. Tak jak ty, byłem przerażony. Gdyby nie reakcja Helian, Kevina, Wiki i Marka mogłaś nie żyć, przez moją głupotę.

\- Oboje musieliśmy się uspokoić. Poczuć bezpiecznie, ale mogliśmy zamknąć drzwi – zachichotała. – Ciekawe ile tam stała?

\- Chyba nie za długo, ale najwyraźniej nie wyglądamy tak dobrze, jak się czujemy, bo jej to nie zachęciło do dołączenia – odpowiedział równie rozbawiony.

\- Tobie nie wolno z tego żartować – stwierdziła szturchając go łokciem w żebra. – Wiem dobrze, jak cię to boli. Nie musisz zawsze udawać – Dodała kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu.

Miała rację. Przy niej, nie musiał udawać i sam się sobie dziwił, że nadal czuł coś do Hermiony. Było by o wiele łatwiej, gdyby mógł się zakochać w Cho. Z drugiej strony była dla niego, może nie jak siostra, bo nie wyobrażał sobie takich relacji z siostrą. Była jego przyjaciółka, prawdziwą. Moment w którym Grayback ją chwycił, był jednym z najgorszych w jego życiu. Nie czuł takiego strachu nigdy, nawet na cmentarzu w noc odrodzenia Voldemorta, ani w Komnacie Tajemnic. To był lęk każący mu oddać wszystko. Łamiący jego ducha, a potem miał ochotę ją przytulić i upewnić się, że jest cała, chciał rozszarpać wilkołaka gołymi rękami, ale nie mógł. Musiał być twardy, zresztą tak jak i ona. Wiedział, że Severus i Wiki zadbają odpowiednio o to, by Grayback pożałował tego co zrobił, a on musiał pobyć z Cho.

Najpierw rozmawiali, ale szybko przeszli od słów do fizycznego zapewnienia się, że żyją. No i kiedy wydawało mu się, że jest ok, pojawiła się Hermiona. Ciekawe, czy kiedykolwiek mu wybaczy. Z jednej strony to ona odeszła, ale z drugiej on nie powinien dawać jej szansy na zobaczenie tego, zanim by nie wyjaśnił jej co robili z Cho.

Dick

W Wielkiej Sali panowała niesamowita cisza. Większość uczniów, przynajmniej tych starszych była zajęta czytaniem Proroka Codziennego. Co chwila spojrzenia uczniów i nauczycieli kierowały się w stronę Harrego Potter'a, który siedział na końcu stołu Gryfonów. Przed Chłopcem-który-przeżył unosiła się rozłożona gazeta, do której ten się uśmiechał.

Dzisiejsze wydanie najbardziej skupiało się na dwóch wydarzeniach.

Pierwszy dotyczył, pojmania w lesie obok Hogwartu znanego zwolennika Czarnego Pana, Fenrira Graybacka, od którego uzyskano cenne informacje, przed wymierzeniem sprawiedliwej kary.

Drugi z kolei informował, o napaści Śmierciożerców na dom Perkinsów, znanych z przynależności do Zakonu Feniksa. Około trzydziestka napastników przełamała zaklęcia obronne, wdarła się do posiadłości, gwałcąc żonę i dwudziestoletnią córkę Perkinsa, na koniec zniszczyli posiadłość oraz zabili obie kobiety. Perkins przebywał wtedy poza domem, wypełniając obowiązki Zakonu.

Dalej Prorok rozwodził się nad poziomem zabezpieczeń magicznych, które w żaden sposób nie są w stanie chronić obywateli i nawet organizacja taka jak Zakon Feniksa nie jest w stanie chronić swoich członków. Oberwało się wszystkim, Ministerstwu, Harry'emu, Aurorom.

Gazeta, którą czytał Potter stanęła w ogniu, spalając się w kilka sekund. Harry wyjął różdżkę i wysłał dwa patronusy, następnie nadal się uśmiechając jakby nigdy nic, zajął się dojadaniem jajecznicy i kiełbasek.

\- Uważasz to za zabawne? – usłyszał obok siebie.

\- Uważam za zabawne, to co stanie się z Prorokiem, gdy dotrą moje wiadomości – odpowiedział odkładając sztućce i patrząc w oczy Hermiony. – Rozmawiasz ze mną, czy przyszłaś zrezygnować?

\- Nie rezygnuje, ale też nie zamierzam… Nieważne – powiedziała.

\- Jeśli nie rezygnujesz to jesteś winna Cho przeprosiny – powiedział twardym głosem. – Nie wiesz co się działo i dlaczego. Oburzasz się, ale to ty odeszłaś, ty stwierdziłaś, że masz dość.

\- Bo musiałam pomyśleć, jak sobie poradzić z twoimi metodami. Jak je zaakceptować, a nie dlatego, że cię nie… - Po raz kolejny zawiesił się jej głos.

\- Ja też nie przestałem cię kochać – odpowiedział poważnie. – Ale szanuję twój wybór.

\- Ale ja nie pieprze się, z kim popadnie – warknęła oburzona jego hipokryzją.

\- Ja też. Może kiedyś to zrozumiesz, gdy przyjdzie ci każdego dnia liczyć się, ze śmiercią. W każdej chwili mogę zginąć. Wystarczy, by Voldemort pomyślał. Jeden imperius na jakiegokolwiek ucznia powyżej piątej klasy, a ten rzuci na mnie Avadę – mówił nie przestając patrzeć jej w oczy. – Polowanie na Śmierciożerców i przygotowywanie się do spotkania z Czarnym Panem, daje pewnego rodzaju lęk. Strach, który tylko bliskość drugiej osoby, akt oddania się sobie, może odebrać choć na chwilę. Wczoraj o mało co nie straciłem jedynej osoby, która zrozumiała i zaakceptowała mnie takim jakim jestem – wrzasnął jej w twarz wstając. – Mam nadzieje, że nigdy nie doświadczysz takiego strachu, że jedynym co może go odebrać jest pełne oddanie się sobie. To nie był seks dla zabawy, to była próba powiedzenia sobie nawzajem, że żyjemy. Nie jesteśmy starcami, gotowymi poświęcić życie bez żalu. My nie mamy życia, bo zostało nam odebrane, a mimo tego nadal walczymy, bo wierzymy, że to co robimy jest słuszne. Wierzymy, że może uda nam się zwyciężyć i zaznać choć trochę życia.

Hermiona dostrzegła kątem oka, jak Ron próbuje podejść, gdy tylko Harry wstał i wpatrywał się w nią z wściekłością, ale Weasley odbił się od bariery.

\- Harry, ja… - zawahała się nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

\- Nie wiedziałaś, nie rozumiałaś i nie rozumiesz – powiedział spokojniej. – Obyś nie musiała zrozumieć. Jeśli chcesz ocalić resztki porozumienia między nami masz czas do kolacji, żeby przeprosić Cho – dodał odchodząc od stołu.

Dick

\- Miło mi cię widzieć Harry – powiedziała oficjalnie Tonks. – Jestem wasza eskortą.

\- Więc nie traćmy czasu – odpowiedział zimno, odwracając się do McGonagall plecami i ruszając z Cho w stronę bramy Hogwartu.

Jego relacje z wicedyrektorką były dość chłodne od ich pierwszych zajęć w lesie. Nie potrafiła sobie poradzić z tym co widziała, oraz z tym jakie metody nauczania zostały przyjęte. Przez czterdzieści procent czasu uczniowie byli katowani, niemal tak jak Grayback, a pozostałe sześćdziesiąt procent słuchali wykładów z taktyki, pułapek i efektywnego wykorzystania zaklęć. Nie wiedziała nic na temat ich indywidualnych lekcji, poza tym, że uczniowie czynili ogromne postępy. Opanowanie magii bezróżdżkowej przez pannę Granger i Chang było niesamowite, ale Potter odmówił uczenia tego kogokolwiek innego, a same dziewczyny także odmówiły komentarza.

Uczniowie mimo to nie chcieli zrezygnować, mimo iż często wracali do zamku kulejąc, albo będąc wręcz wynoszonymi wprost do skrzydła szpitalnego. Każdy z nich niemal promieniał pewnością siebie i wiarą w Potter'a, który dał im wolność. Trwało to niespełna tydzień, ale z każdym kolejnym dniem Potter tworzył armie.

Musiała przyznać, że poza przysięgą jaka na nich wymógł, nie zmuszał ich do niczego, a jedynie okazywał wiarę w ich możliwości. Oni sami stawali się powoli fanatykami, modlącymi się tylko o to, by go nie zawieść. By pokazać mu, że są godni jego wyboru. Przypominało jej to młodego Riddla, zbierającego wokół siebie Śmierciożerców. I przerażało ją to.

Patrzyła jak Harry Potter, Cho Chang i Nimfadora Tonks zbliżają się do bramy, by aportować się na przyjęcie w ministerstwie i zastanawiała się, kiedy te młode osoby tak bardzo się zmieniły. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu, dała by sobie odciąć dłoń, gdyby ktoś zasugerował, że Harry Potter będzie zdolny zabić, Nimfadora Tonks, skrywa w sobie bestię, a Cho Chang potrafi być tak zimna. Pokiwała głową i ruszyła do zamku.

Dick

\- Mamy coś do załatwienia po drodze? – spytała Cho, gdy oddalili się od bramy.

\- Nie. Wiki była bardzo dokładna, dopóki nie wyjaśnimy skąd w lesie wziął się Grayback, nie będziecie opuszczali zamku na polowania – odpowiedziała Tonks. – Spokojnie zostały jeszcze dwa adresy do sprawdzenia – dodała wyjaśniając.

\- W takim razie do ministerstwa – zadecydował Harry, podając dłoń Cho i kładąc drugą na ramieniu Nimfadory.

Dick

\- Miło mi pana poznać panie Potter – odezwał się przesłodzonym głosem, ktoś za jego plecami.

Harry odwrócił się powoli i ujrzał niezwykle szczupłego i bladego mężczyznę, w idealnie skrojonej szacie, który czekał z wyciągniętą ręką. Przyjęcie trwało już od dobrych dwóch godzin, a Harry jako atrakcja dnia, musiał poznać wiele osób, musiał też wiele wypić. Choć oficjalnie był niepełnoletni, to nikt nie wzbraniał mu alkoholu, a wręcz był nim zalewany.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie, nie wiem kim pan jest – odpowiedział wstrzymując się z podaniem ręki. – A nie mam w zwyczaju witać się z nieznajomymi.

\- To zrozumiałe, całkiem zrozumiałe. Jestem Pius Tickness – powiedział tamten.

\- W takim razie ma pan pasujące nazwisko. Ale proszę mi wybaczyć, nie witam się z poplecznikami Śmierciożerców, a pańskie nazwisko, zbyt często pojawia się, w wspomnieniach zabitych Śmierciożerców – Harry wydawał się całkiem rozbawiony, a mina i czerwień jaki pojawiły się na twarzy Ticknessa, mogły być powodem.

\- Jak śmiesz. Nie mam nic wspólnego z tymi ludźmi i będę się domagał zadość uczynienia, za tą obelgę! – wrzasnął pozbywając się słodkiego tonu, a wchodząc w rolę twardego polityka.

\- Doskonale. Chętnie udowodnię w sądzie pańskie powiązania – odpowiedział i odwrócił się do Percy'ego Weasley'a z którym rozmawiał.

\- Nie będę stał tu i słuchał jak obraża mnie jakiś rozwydrzony bachor – zawołał Tickness, próbując odzyskać panowanie nad rozmowa. – Twoje szczęście, że jesteś niepełnoletni, bo domagałbym się satysfakcji.

W ciszy, która zapanowała Harry odwrócił się powoli w stronę Piusa.

\- Na pana szczęście jestem głową trzech starożytnych rodów. Potterów, Blacków i Lastrangów. Proszę wybrać, od którego domaga się pan satysfakcji – powiedział.

\- Harry spokojnie – przerwał im Minister. – Jestem pewny, że Pius, nie chciałby pojedynku z kimś, kto byłby w stanie pokonać Dumbledora, McGonagall i obecnego mistrza obrony przed ciemnymi mocami, zanim ci dobyli różdżek – odwrócił się do Ticknessa. – Radze przeprosić, bo ten młody mężczyzna ma dość wybuchowy charakter.

\- Przykro mi ministrze, ale o ile Potter'owie zdzierżyli by taką zniewagę, to Blackowie i Lastrengowie, nie mogą pozwolić na ujmę na honorze. Zwłaszcza Lastrengowie, nie mają za wiele honoru, więc trzeba strzec każdego skrawka – wtrącił Harry rozbawionym głosem. – Jestem pewny, że Belatrix, jak i jej mąż Rudolf, czy Rudolfus, nie pamiętam imienia, tego nieudacznika. Byliby zadowoleni, gdybym w ich imieniu nauczył tą miernotę magiczną swojego miejsca – dobył różdżki i spojrzał na coraz bardziej przerażonego dyrektora. – Możemy zaczynać, kiedy tylko będzie pan gotów.

\- Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, ja też ujmę to dosadnie – powiedział Minister stając przed Potter'em. – Aurorze Potter, rozkazuje panu opuścić różdżkę i zaprzestać vendetty przeciwko temu człowiekowi. Chyba że ponownie obrazi pana, albo pana ród. Inaczej straci pan przywileje Aurora.

Harry wolno opuścił rękę z różdżką.

\- Pana słowo ministrze jest prawem, ale proszę doradzić panu Thicknessowi, aby nie wszedł mi w drogę. Doradzałbym zmianę pracy, albo kraju. Po zabiciu jego szefa, nie będzie mi już zależało na uprawnieniach Aurora – dodał odwracając się do ministra plecami i odchodząc w stronę stołu z alkoholem.

Dick

\- To było doskonałe – powiedział Rufus Scrimgeur. – Największy zwolennik Voldemorta zneutralizowany. Do końca niemal nikt z nim nie rozmawiał i nie zdziwię się, jeśli niedługo znajdziemy go gdzieś martwego.

\- Może mu pan zaproponować ochronę, w zamian za informacje – stwierdziła Cho. – Ale pewnie za dużo nie wie, więc może nie warto.

\- Jesteś bezduszna – roześmiał się Harry. – Co prawda nie planowałem tego, ale uznałem, że zadenuncjowanie przez Wybrańca, nawet chuja, nadal coś znaczy.

Siedzieli w prywatnym salonie ministra. Oprócz nich była tam Tonks i Wiki, jedna stała przy drzwiach pełniąc rolę strażnika, druga natomiast szperała na stoliku ze słodyczami.

\- Rozumiem, że wspomnienia, które dostarczyła mi Wiki, na razie nic nie zmieniają? – zapytał Scrimgeur delikatnie, choć poważnym, pozbawionym radości głosem.

\- Tak. Nie możemy zaryzykować, że wszystko co mówił mi dyrektor to kłamstwo. Poza tym są jeszcze wspomnienia Slughorna i dziennik z komnaty. Analizowałem moje wspomnienia z Komnaty Tajemnic i wszystko co wiem na temat Horcruksów pasuje. Musimy przyjąć za pewnik założenie dyrektora, że Voldemort stworzył ich więcej inaczej zginałby w momencie zniszczenia dziennika. Zresztą dziennik był tylko dziennikiem, testem, który przeprowadził nastolatek – odpowiedział Potter. – Osobiście zgadzam się z Starcem, że artefakty założycieli Hogwartu zadziałały bardzo mocno na wyobraźnie sieroty. Nawet z takiego rodu jak Gauntowie. Zresztą swojego pochodzenia nie mógł udowodnić, bo zbrukałby swoją reputację mugolskim ojcem. Gdy był sierotą, mógł kłamać, o swoich rodzicach. Dostał się do Slytherinu, więc czystość jego krwi, była bezdyskusyjna, potwierdzała to także wężomowa. Na jego miejscu chciałbym mieć coś, co łączyło by mnie tak mocno i jednoznacznie z ojcami naszej magii.

Minister pokiwał głową.

\- A więc mamy do odnalezienia czarkę Huffelpuff, Diadem Roweny, Medalion Slytherin'a, coś od Gryffindor'a. Pierścień i dziennik zostały zniszczone, a ostatnia część jest w Voldemorcie– wyliczył. – Wiki, twoi ludzie mają jakieś sukcesy?

\- Nie do końca. Nie wiemy nic o tym ile udało mu się odnaleźć – wtrąciła Cho. – Nie wiemy nic o jakimkolwiek artefakcie Gryffindora, poza jego mieczem, który miał styczność z jadem bazyliszka, a jednak się nie rozpadł, co może oznaczać, że nie odnalazł, ani miecza, ani diademu. Nie wiemy ile udało mu się stworzyć.

\- A ja znalazłam najprawdopodobniej dwie lokalizacje – powiedziała skrzatka siadając obok nich z wielkim, mugolskim batonem w dłoniach. Jej nieodłączny nóż, uniósł się nieco, gdy wsuwała się na fotel. – Pomyślałam, że przy założeniu, że powierzył jeden swojemu zwolennikowi, członkowi starożytnego rodu. To mógł szukać czegoś co połączy jego historię z historią magii. Opowieść o tym jak sierota, odkrywa jeden z największych naszych sekretów, przechowywana przez człowieka, którego ród pamiętał te sekrety, zanim zostały zapomniane – mówiła pomiędzy kolejnymi kęsami. – Biorąc tę metodę należy założyć, że łączył wydarzenia ze swojego życia, z czymś co jest typowe dla czarodziejów ze starożytnych rodów. Czyli Hogwart, Gringott, Ministerstwo na pewno, nie pasuje mi do tego umiejscowienie pierścienia, bo to by świadczyło o tym, że miejsce to jest dla niego ważne. Idąc tą drogą dedukcji, moi ludzie uznali, że skoro dokonało się tam coś ważnego, mógł uznać inne miejsca, które są również kamieniami milowymi jego życia. A więc sierociniec, jaskinia nad morzem. Odrzucam Hogsmeade, bo jest za blisko Hogwartu, oraz Pokątną, bo jest za blisko Gringotta.

\- A co z teorią dyrektora na temat węża? Naginii? – zapytała Tonks.

\- Nie pasuje mi w tej teorii to, że tworzenie Horkruksa z żywej istoty kłuci, się z ideą Horcruksa. – powiedział Harry.

\- Nie daje mi to jednak spokoju. Mamy jakiś sposób jak wykryć Horkruksa? - ciągnęła Auror.

\- Zasadniczo nie. Mało kto wie czym one są, a poza tym, by konstruować zaklęcia wykrywające i mieć pewność, że działają musielibyśmy mieć choć jeden, o którym wiemy - powiedział Minister.

\- Mamy jeden i znajmy sposoby na sprawdzenie, czy przedmiot jest horkruksem. Ale musimy sprawdzać konkretny przedmiot, a nie obszar - wtrąciła pomiędzy kęsami Wiki. - Więc jak upolujesz węża Voldemorta, to możemy go sprawdzić. Z drugiej strony, jeśli Naginii naprawdę jest Horkruksem, to Voldemort dowie się, że polujemy na kawałki jego duszy. Zostawmy ją więc na koniec.

\- Chciałbym zobaczyć proces identyfikacji. Powinno go znać więcej osób, a skoro macie jeden. Nie pytam o to czyj Horkruks macie i jak weszliście w jego posiadanie. – stwierdził minister.

Harry wyciągną rękę, w której pojawił się miecz Williama.

\- To Horcruks moje nauczyciela. Więcej o nim po mojej śmierci, Wiki i jej ludzie mają dokładne wytyczne co zrobić, gdybym zginął – wyjaśnił.

Skrzatka wyjęła niewielką fiolkę i kawałek pergaminu, który wylewitowała, po czym polała bezbarwnym eliksirem. Ten zalśnił płynnie przechodząc od czerwonego, przez żółty, aż do zimnego fioletu, po czym stracił poblask, wyglądając ponownie jak zwykły pergamin. Przelewitowała go na ostrze miecza, gdzie zalśnił na głęboką czerwień.

Na jej twarzy odmalowało się przerażenie, podniosła wzrok na twarz Harry'ego, który również patrzył wprost w jej oczy.

W następnej chwili wydarzenia zadziałały błyskawicznie. Potter machnął mieczem w bok, rzucając jednocześnie za jego pośrednictwem drętwotę na Tonks, która uderzyła plecami o ścianę. Zrobił unik przed zaklęciem Wiki, ogłuszył zaskoczonego ministra i sprawował cios noża skrzatki.

Ta odskoczyła od niego i wydała z siebie niski skrzek. Potter rzucił się w stronę drzwi, ścigany krzykiem szefa swojej ochrony.

\- Ogłuszyć Pottera! - W jego tarczę, którą stworzył za sobą uderzyło kilkanaście czarów paraliżujących. Poczuł jak magia z niego ucieka. Tarcza stawiająca opór dwunastce szkolonych do walki skrzatów, pochłaniała jego moc w zastraszającym tempie. Wiki była zajęta walką z Cho, choć krukonka nie miała szans, zajmowała najzdolniejszą wojowniczkę na te kilka sekund.

Harry upadł na kolana wyczerpany, kolejne ciosy rozbiły jego tarcze. Udało mu się zablokować jeszcze dwa zaklęcia goślińskim mieczem, a raczej mocą Horkruksa. W momencie, gdy wydawało mu się, ze to koniec poczuł napływającą moc. Wiedział skąd ona pochodzi, ale do tej pory bał się jej użyć. Teraz nie miało to takiego znaczenia. Skoncentrował się na jedynym miejscy, w którym mógł być bezpieczny i pchnął tam swoje zmysły.

Dick

\- Co tu się stało do kurwy nędzy – zapytał Scrimgeur, gdy Wiki ocuciła jego i Tonks. Cho siedziała związana w fotelu z krwawiącą raną na lewym obojczyku. Auror zaleczyła ranę, ale nie usunęła więzów. Nie była pewna, co zaszło, ale fakt pozostawał faktem. Harry ogłuszył ją, ministra i uciekł przed szefem swojej ochrony. Coś podczas testu na obecność Horcruksa. Skrzaty czyściły właśnie pamięć pracowników, który byli w głównym gabinecie ministra.

\- Jesteś już spokojna? – Wiki zwróciła się do Cho. – Uciekł – Krukonka pokiwała głową, a skrzatka usunęła więzy z jej ciała – wspaniały pokaz walki. Nie sądziłam, że będziesz tak dobra.

\- Harry polecił mi ćwiczyć w samotności, bez was jako świadków – wyjaśniła rozmasowując otarte przez linę nadgarstki.

\- Dowiem się, co się tu stało – warknął minister nalewając sobie obficie whisky.

\- To dość proste – wyjaśniła skrzatka. – Stworzyliśmy odpowiednik mugolskiego papierka lakmusowego, polewamy go eliksirem, który reaguje na obecność duszy. Zmienia się poświata testera, od czerwonej, przez żółtą, do fioletowej. Dla człowieka z cała duszą, właściwy kolor to żółty, kawałek duszy zmieni poświatę na niebieską lub fioletową.

\- A czerwień? – dopytała Tonks, rozumiejąc dokąd zmierza skrzatka.

\- Przeciwwaga. To znaczy, musieliśmy za wzorzec użyć człowieka z cała duszą. – tłumaczyła Wiki. – Do niedawna stosowaliśmy skomplikowany rytuał, ale Severus Snape, wraz z Slughornem opracowali test za pomocą eliksiru, którego może użyć każdy. Skoro pozycja neutralna to żółty, potrzebowaliśmy czegoś, co pokaże kawałek, ale eliksir nie może działać tylko dwuwskaźnikowo, to znaczy cała, albo kawałek, a że nie mogliśmy jako wzorca użyć kawałka, bo wtedy mielibyśmy wyniki, cała, kawałek, brak. Użyliśmy wzorca, więcej niż jedna, cała, kawałek.

\- I zapobiegawczo zabezpieczyliście tym test na Naginii – stwierdziła Tonks.

\- Tak, ale to efekt uboczny. Poza tym, nie wiem jaki rodzaj duszy ma wąż, więc ciężko stwierdzić czy ten test coś na niej da. Jednak mając wybór o jakim wspomniałam, uznaliśmy, że lepiej za wzorzec użyć całej duszy – dodała skrzatka.

\- A czerwony u Harry'ego oznacza, że ma więcej niż jedną duszę – wtrąciła Cho. - Mówiłaś, że musicie sprawdzać konkretny przedmiot. Dlaczego po dotknięciu miecza pojawił się kolor czarowny?

\- Bo stal goblinów, z której wykonany jest ten miecz, przewodzi rdzeń magiczny użytkownika, temu Harry mógł, za jego pomocą czarować – Wiki uniosła dłoń. – Uwierz mi, i ja, i Harry wiemy co to oznacza. Gdybyś ty trzymała miecz, kolor byłby ledwie pomarańczowy, gdy nikt go nie trzymał, silnie fioletowy. Czerwień, a raczej głęboka czerwień oznacza, że Potter jest Horkruksem.

\- Co teraz? Zamierzasz go zabić?

\- Nie od razu. Zamierzałam go pojmać i sprawdzić, jak możemy usunąć Horkruksa, bez wyrządzania mu krzywdy – wyjaśniła skrzatka. – Wiesz może gdzie go znajdziemy?

\- To chyba oczywiste. Komnata tajemnic, bo to jedyne miejsce, całkowicie dla nas niedostępne. –

\- Czyli tam go złapiemy – uznała Wiki i ruszyła w stronę Cho. – Powiesz mi jak tam wejść. Lepiej po dobroci, wiesz przecież, że potrafię wydobywać informacje.

\- Nie ma takiej możliwości – przerwał jej minister stając pomiędzy Cho, a skrzatką. – Harry może być sobie Horkruksem, może nawet będzie musiał zginać, by pokonać Voldemorta. Nie znaczy to jednak, że zaczniemy na niego polowanie. Do tej pory działał na nasza korzyść, nawet z tym dodatkowym kawałkiem duszy. A żeby upewnić cię czy to przemyślałem dodam, że możesz mnie teraz zabić. Masz dostateczną przewagę, ale pomyśl ile stracisz. Następny minister będzie bardzo paranoidalny, wiedząc, że ja zostałem zabity we własnym gabinecie.

Przez chwilę pojedynkowali się wzrokiem, aż Wiki kiwnęła głową i odeszła do tyłu siadając w fotelu.

\- Poza tym, mam dla ciebie ciekawą zagadkę – dodał minister również siadając i uśmiechając się do bladej Cho. – Co powiesz na teorię, że Dumbledore ma rację. On nie jest głupcem. Voldemort stworzył następujące Horcruksy. Pierścień, dziennik, czarka, medalion, diadem i planował stworzyć coś przy okazji zabijania Harry'ego, jako swego Nemezis. I udało mu się, tylko, że zaklęcie uśmiercające się odbiło. Zaklęcie wiążące jego duszę za to zadziałało. W ten sposób Harry jest w pewien sposób chroniony przez Horkruksy. Dodatkowo, może Dumbledore, wypowiedział prawdziwą przepowiednie. Tak prawdziwą, że do tej pory wszystko pasuje. Wcześniejsze narodziny, naznaczenie, bo jeśli przekazania części swojej duszy i ochrony, nie można nazwać naznaczeniem, to nie wiem co bardziej pasuje. A więc może i reszta jest prawdziwa. Może Harry jest wybrańcem?

W gabinecie zapadła długa cisza i dopiero po kilku minutach minister przemówił ponownie.

\- Tonks, odprowadź pannę Chang do zamku. Wiki, ona na razie nie będzie chciała twojej ochrony. Ma Helian więc jest bezpieczna – skrzatka pokiwała głową i bez słowa zniknęła.

Dick

\- Panno Chang, gdzie jest pan Potter? – zapytała McGonagall.

\- Pojawi się niebawem – odpowiedziała szybko Tonks. – Nie ma większych powodów do zmartwień.

\- Nie ma? – warknęła wicedyrektorka. – Wyciągasz z zamku dwóch uczniów wezwanych przez Ministra Magii, po czym odprowadzasz jednego z nich z trzy godziny po czasie, a o drugim stwierdzasz, że nie ma powodów do zmartwień. Co za bezczelność. Domagam się wyjaśnień!

\- To proszę się udać do ministra. Ja nie mam powodów, by mówić cokolwiek więcej – odpowiedział szorstko Nimfadora. – Nie muszę dodawać, że jakiekolwiek naciski na pannę Chang spotkają się z surową reakcja ministerstwa – odczekała chwilę, by upewnić się, że wiadomość dotarła. – Dobrej nocy panno Chang – powiedziała, po czym odeszła w stronę bramy.

Dick

\- Musimy go znaleźć – powtarzała w kółko Wiki, teraz już z troską.

Harry'ego nie było już od trzech dni, a Dumbledore i McGonagall wariowali, latając to do ministerstwa, to na spotkania Zakonu.

\- O ile obiecasz, że nie będziesz mnie śledzić, ani nie wyślesz nikogo za mną mogę spróbować – Cho najwyraźniej nie zapomniała o strachu przed skrzatką, więc jej słowa, były nader ostrożne.

\- Masz moje słowo.

Dick

\- Ron, możemy chwile porozmawiać? – spytała rudowłosego, gdy wychodził z kolacji.

\- Nie mamy o czym – odpowiedział ruszając korytarzem.

\- Potrzebuję kilku informacji, które z tego co wiem masz tylko ty – powiedziała proszącym tonem.

\- Twój kochaś zaginął i myślisz, że mnie to obchodzi? – zakpił zatrzymując się i odwracając do niej.

\- Tak, bo to twój przyjaciel – odpowiedziała, ale zaraz pożałowała tych słów.

\- Przyjaciele nie robią takich rzeczy jak on. Zmienił się tak bardzo, że nie wiem, kim on jest.

\- Ale nadal chroni ciebie i twoją rodzinę. Przestaliście być celem. – powiedziała ciszej podchodząc do niego. – Naprawdę potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

\- Nie potrzebujemy jego ochrony, nie potrzebowaliśmy jej nigdy. Możesz mu to przekazać. – odpowiedział purpurowiejąc. – A nie, nie możesz, bo gdzieś uciekł.

\- No dobrze. Ujmę to inaczej. Trzysta galeonów, za szczerą odpowiedz na dwa pytania i to w żaden sposób nie osobiste – rzuciła tracąc, swój proszący ton.

\- Ile? – wyksztusił Weasley.

\- Dwieście pięćdziesiąt.

\- Mówiłaś trzysta.

\- A ty się wahasz. Dwieście – skontrowała.

Ron przez chwilę wpatrywał się w jej oczy, ale dostrzegł tylko zimną pogardę. Gdy Cho zaczęła otwierać usta, powiedział szybko.

\- Dobra pytaj.

\- Złóż przysięgę, że odpowiesz szczerze, na dwa pytania w zamian za dwieście galeonów – zażądała.

\- Dobra, dobra – powiedział i wyjąwszy różdżkę, wypowiedział przysięgę.

\- Gdzie jest wejście do Komnaty Tajemnic? – spytała z błyskiem nadziei w oczach.

\- Co? – Ron był kompletnie zaskoczony. – Po co ci to?

\- Ja tu zadaje pytania.

\- Ok. Bylebyś miała złoto. – odpowiedział stwierdzając, że to nie jest jakaś ważna informacja. – W łazience Jęczącej Marty, jest kran w z wytłoczonym wężem. Musisz kazać mu się otworzyć w wężomowie.

\- Coś o czym powinnam wiedzieć wybierając się tam? – zadała drugie pytanie.

\- Weź miotłę, bo inaczej możesz mieć problemy z wyjściem, chyba że Potter nauczył cię latać.

Dick

Harry krążył po Komnacie Tajemnic, nie dostrzegając ścian, kolumn, ani właściwie niczego. Trwało to o wiele dłużej podejrzewał. Udało mu się aportować skrzacią techniką po raz pierwszy, choć ćwiczył pod okiem Stworka od wakacji. Zanim jednak tego dokonał spalił niemal całą swoją magię, a do samej aportacji użył mocy, w jaką wyposażył go William, dlatego gdy przybył na miejsce padł nieprzytomny, nie zdając sobie nawet do końca sprawy, czy mu się udało.

Ocknął się w całkowitych ciemnościach i dopiero gdy przywołał sobie słabe światełko, zrozumiał jak jest słaby. Jego lumos oświetlało ledwie kilka metrów, wokół niego, a i tak wyczerpało go na tyle, że omal ponownie nie stracił przytomności. Upewnił się, tylko, że jest tam gdzie zamierzał i zgasił światło. Po kilku godzinach, gdy czuł się lepiej rozpalił je ponownie i zaczął krążyć. Obecnie znał już rozstaw filarów i pękniętych płytek, a także linii wody, pod posagiem na tyle, że sam, nie potrzebował światła.

Od kilku godzin, a może dni, bowiem w tych ciemnościach, czas mierzyły tylko jego kroki, spacerował po Sali rozmyślając w kółko nad tym samym.

Jestem Horkruksem Voldemorta. Teraz nie ma już drogi do Happy Endu. Albo zginę próbując go powstrzymać, albo zginę by go powstrzymać. Pytanie czy Wiki pozwoli mu spróbować. Chciała go ogłuszyć, a nie zabić, ale może planowała go uwięzić, by nie przeszkadzał.

Czuł głód, ale nadal bał się posłużyć magią, wiedział jak jest słaby, a uczucie towarzyszące używaniu magii Williama wywróciło mu żołądek. Z jednej strony czuł ekstazę, z powodu ogromu mocy jaką poczuł, z drugiej był całkowicie przerażony, mają świadomość skąd ona pochodzi.

Ponownie położył się na podłodze zastanawiając nad tym co go spotkało i co mógłby teraz zrobić.

Dick

\- Harry? – usłyszał cichy głos. – Harry, do cholery zdejmij te blokady, wiesz, że nie mam dość mocy, żeby się przez nie przebić. Proszę.

\- Wiki się martwi. Zareagowała odruchowo, ale minister, Tonks i ja jesteśmy po twojej stronie, a Wiki zmądrzała, miała czas na przemyślenie tego – mówiła nadal cicho. – Wróć.


	23. Nie rozdział 2

Witam!

Nie porzuciłem opowiadania. Rozdział leży u bety od dwóch tygodni, ale i ona i ja miałem zajęty czas i żadne z nas się nim nie zajęło. Z dobrych wiadomości powiem wam tyle, że kolejny rozdział i pół następnego jest gotowy.

Dziś w wieczorem, a raczej w nocy wrzucę rozdział, następny postaram się sprawdzić sam i wrzucić pod koniec tygodnia. Potem zaliczymy dłuższa przerwę, bo nie mam czasu na pisanie i dopóki nie wrócę do pracy nie będę go miał za wiele.

Powód mojej nieobecności w pracy i braku czasu na pisanie nie przejmuje mnie wcale i zapewne sami mi to wybaczycie.

Otóż w czwartek, trzy tygodnie przed terminem postanowił się urodzić mój drugi syn. Od soboty z żoną są w domu, zajmując mój czas całkowicie.

Pozdrawiam.


	24. Chapter 22

Rozdział 22

W wielkiej Sali panował normalny rozgardiasz. Jedynie dwójka nauczycieli, oraz pięcioro uczniów trwało w nienaturalnej ciszy i zadumie. Chłopiec-który-przeżył, Wybraniec, ale także Kretyn, dupek, egoista, jak cześć go obecnie nazywała, zaginął i nie wracał już czwarty dzień. Wedle jednej z plotek pracował z ministerstwem, wedle innej nie żyje, a jeszcze inna głosiła, że przyłączył się do Tego-Którego-Imienia-Się-Nie-Wymawia.

Cho beznamiętnie czytała podręcznik transmutacji klasy siódmej, nie zajmując się zbytnio jedzeniem. Od jej wizyty w Komnacie minął dzień. Była pewna, że Harry się tam skrył. W zabezpieczeniach, jakie postawił w korytarzu prowadzącym do komnaty, rozpoznała jego styl. Gdyby tylko nie ostatnia bariera dała by radę go odnaleźć. Była w szoku jak łatwo jej poszło, dwieście galeonów było niczym, bo zielonooki zadbał o to, by jego współpracownicy mieli dostęp do jego kont. Zresztą zapłaciłaby i dziesięć tysięcy, gdyby ten głupiec był twardszy. Szczerze powiedziawszy, najbardziej się bała, że Ron zechce czegoś bardziej niematerialnego.

Samo otwarcie wejścia mogło być kłopotliwe, ale Helian wyręczyła ją z tego obowiązku. Dziś spróbuje ponownie, może skoro wie czego się spodziewać uda jej się złamać barierę.

Z zamyślenia wyrwała ją zapadająca cisza, rozejrzała się i odkryła, że wiele osób stoi i wpatruje się w drzwi wejściowe. Większość z osób, które siedziały miała odwrócone w tamtą stronę głowy. Sama musiała wstać, bo jakieś dzieciaki z drugiego roku zasłaniały jej widok.

W drzwiach, podpierając się na zaimprowizowanej lasce stał Harry. Miał na sobie to samo ubranie, które nosił na spotkaniu w ministerstwie, z tym, że teraz było całe potargane, pokryte błotem i szlamem.

Natychmiast jak tylko go zobaczyła, ruszyła w jego kierunku.

\- Wróciłem. – powiedział słabym głosem.

\- Widzę. Nie spieszyłeś się. – zaczęła i miała dodać kilka epitetów, które określiły by co o nim teraz myśli, ale Harry osunął się na kolana i upadłby na twarz, gdyby nie zaklęcie Lupina.

Wilkołak uniósł go różdżką i bez słowa ruszył w kierunku skrzydła szpitalnego. Cho ruszyła za nim, dostrzegając kątem oka, Dumbledora i McGonagall, wyruszających od stołu. Krukonka otoczyła ich zaklęciem ciszy.

\- Nie mamy wiele czasu. –powiedziała do Lupina, który skinął pusta dłonią wysyłając patronusa. Cho wiedział, że nie posługiwał się prawdziwą magia bezróżdżkową, ale samym rdzeniem, który wszczepił w dłoń. Nie była to tak silna magia jak za pomocą normalnej różdżki, ale dawała element zaskoczenia i pozwalała na proste codzienne czary.

Nie musiała się jednak martwić, bo jak tylko minęli załom korytarza, obok nich natychmiast pojawiła się Wiki. Podbiegając obok nich, by dotrzymać tempa Remusowi, rzuciła dwa zaklęcia diagnozujące.

\- Nie jest ranny, tylko wyczerpany. – zawyrokowała. – Nie jadł nic od czterech dni – z torebki, przewieszonej przez pas podała Harremu jeden z eliksirów, które przygotowywał dla nich Horacy.

\- Dzięki. – odezwał się słabo po kilku sekundach. – Nie zamierzasz mnie już zabić? –

\- Może później, jak już pokonasz resztę Voldemorta. – odpowiedziała szczerze, a on uśmiechną się i ponownie stracił przytomność.

Dick

\- Nie rozumie pan dyrektorze, że mamy oficjalne polecenie od ministra, nie dopuszczać do pana Pottera nikogo. Nie potrzebuje uzdrowiciela, nie był ranny, jedynie osłabiony. Eliksiry, które podała mu wasza uzdrowicielka, w zupełności wystarczą. – mówił twardym głosem, mężczyzna w stroju bojowym Aurora.

\- A ja po raz kolejny tłumaczę, że jako dyrektor muszę wiedzieć, gdzie zniknął mój uczeń i co go spotkało, że wrócił w takim stanie po czterech dniach nieobecności. – odpowiedział opanowanym głosem Dumbledore, ale mimo spokojnego głosu, dało się wyczuć pulsowanie jego magii.

\- Mogę panu pokazać. Proszę rzucić na mnie Legilimens. – odezwał się Harry podnosząc się na łokcie. Cho podała mu okulary. Wokół jego łóżka był niezły tłum. Dziesięciu aurorów, tworzyło kordon wokół niego i Cho, za nimi stali Lupin, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore i madame Pomfrey. – Na co pan czeka? –

\- To może zaczekać. – wtrąciła uzdrowicielka. – Musze sprawdzić pana stan. – wyciągnęła różdżkę i ruszyła w jego stronę, ale odbiła się od tarczy postawionej przez jednego z Aurorów.

\- Spokojnie panowie. Jestem pewny, że rozkazy ministra dotyczyły czasu, w którym byłem nieprzytomny. Możecie już zluzować. – powiedział Harry, a przez Aurorów przelała się wyraźna ulga. Żaden z nich nie miał ochoty na walkę z Dumbledorem, a wszyscy wyczuwali, że za chwile do niej dojdzie.

Madame Pomfrey przeszła pomiędzy Aurorami i zaczęła rzucać zaklęcia diagnozujące.

\- Wydaje mi się, że twoje magiczne rezerwy są lekko osłabione, ale w porównaniu do stanu, sprzed godziny gdzie niemal ich nie było, można uznać, że jest pan całkiem zdrowy. – mówiła spokojnie, choć po jej sztywnych ruchach było widać, że przeszkadzają jej strażnicy, którzy patrzyli jej na dłonie. –Wypuszczę cię dziś, ale masz się tu stawić jutro po śniadaniu na ponowne testy. Żadnej zaawansowanej magii do tego czasu. Zrozumiałeś? –

\- Oczywiście. – odpowiedział wstając i ruszając w stronę dyrektora. – To jak Starcze? Sprawdzasz gdzie byłem? –

\- Skoro jesteś przytomny. – powiedział powstrzymując gestem dłoni swoją zastępczynię, przed reprymendą za obrazę dyrektora. – Wystarczy mi twoje słowo. Nie jestem twoim wrogiem, Harry. –

\- Trzeba było o tym pomyśleć, zanim zacząłeś bawić się w proroka. – wycedził zielonooki, a jego moc przybrała widzialną aurę. Czarny lekko falujący dym, ścierał się z srebrną osłoną, jaką instynktownie postawił dyrektor.

Po kilku sekundach aura chłopca opadła.

\- Byłem w Zakazanym Lesie, szukałem śladów po założycielach, bo wedle jednej z legend, stworzyli tam salę treningową – wyjaśnił swoją nieobecność lakonicznym tonem. – A teraz wybaczcie muszę odpocząć. – dodał ruszając do wyjścia.

Aurorzy ruszyli za nim, ale gdy znalazł się pod drzwiami do pokoju wspólnego gryfindoru, opuścili go, tak jak mieli w rozkazach.

Dick

W pokoju wspólnym powitała go nagła cisza, ale Harry zdawał się nie przejmować tym faktem. Ruszył do fotela, który zajmował zawsze, gdy bywał w tym pokoju. Co prawda ostatni raz siedział tu ponad dwa tygodnie temu, ale dwie dziewczyny, z czwartej klasy, które zobaczyły gdzie zmierza, szybko podniosły się i bez słowa uciekły w inne miejsce.

Potter uśmiechnął się połową twarzy i zasiadł na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu, wyjmując książkę. W miarę upływu czasu, powróciły rozmowy i ciche co prawda, ale jednak śmiechy. Uczniowie uznali, że jeśli oni nie będą przeszkadzali jemu, to on nie będzie zaczepiał ich.

Mniej więcej po dwóch godzinach dziura za portretem otworzyła się i weszły Hermiona, z Lavender. Obie ewidentnie po treningu, bo wyczulone oko Harrego dostrzegło, z jakim trudem się poruszały. Najwyraźniej eliksiry przeciwbólowe przestawały działać. Obie powinny jak najszybciej położyć cię do łóżek, żeby nie zdradzać tego w jakim są stanie. Z raportów jakie dostawał od Wiki, uczniowie nie byli traktowani ulgowo. Odbywali pełny trening, jaki Wiki, Kevin i Ragnock przygotowali dla rekrutów jego armii, co znaczyło, że było to naprawdę intensywne szkolenie.

Obie dziewczyny, gdy tylko go dostrzegły ruszyły w jego stronę. Westchnął z rezygnacją, machnął różdżką, opuścił osłony i rozepchnął dwie kanapy stwarzając dla dziewczyn fotele. Usiadły z wyrazem ulgi, a on odnowił osłony.

\- Powinnyście iść do łóżka – powiedział odkładając książkę obok fotela, gdzie samoistnie zawisła, jakby leżała na niewidzialnym stoliku. – Czemu eliksiry przestały tak szybko działać? –

\- Zostałyśmy zatrzymane przez McGonagall i dyrektora. Połapali się w treningach. – odpowiedziała Lavender.

\- Co się działo z tobą? – spytała cicho Hermiona.

\- Musiałem pomyśleć. – powiedział szybko. – Działo się coś ciekawego jak mnie nie było? –

\- Nasiliły się ataki na domy członków zakonu, tajemniczy mściciele nadal działają. Z nowych rzeczy, to ci tajemniczy mściciele, zapobiegli dwóm atakom – zrelacjonowała w skrócie Lavender. – Podobno w czasie zdobywania informacji dowiedzieli się o planowanych atakach, bo porwali mieszkańców, a sami urządzili zasadzkę. Na koniec odstawili i rodziny członków Zakonu Feniksa, oraz napastników do atrium. Wszyscy byli nieprzytomni, ale wspomnienia Śmierciożerców, były jednoznaczne. –

\- Ciekawy rozwój wypadków. Dyrektor musi szaleć. –

\- Był raczej zajęty poszukiwaniem Ciebie. – stwierdziła Hermiona.

\- Mało skutecznie. Z drugiej strony nie miał wielkich szans. Jak mówiłem musiałem pomyśleć, a miejsce do którego się udałem nie znajduje się na żadnej mapie. – zamyślił się, a po chwili jakby otrząsnął. – Dacie rade dojść do siebie? Wyślę wam skrzaty z dodatkową porcją eliksirów. – stwierdził wstając.

\- A ty gdzie idziesz? –

\- Do biblioteki i choć to twój region, tym razem sam muszę czegoś poszukać. -

Dick

Harry wszedł na śniadanie, dźwigając dość dużą torbę, skierował się do stołu Gryfindoru. Rzucił torbę, która zadźwięczała monetami, na miejsce obok Rona, po czym wycelował w niego różdżką.

\- Obliviate. – Ludzie wokół niego zamilkli, a Weasley spojrzał na niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.

\- Czy ty właśnie wymazałeś mi pamięć? – Spytał, zaskoczony.

\- Tak, musiałeś zapomnieć o pewnej rozmowie. W torbie jest twoja zapłata, przyjacielu. – ostatnie słowo powiedział takim tonem, że kilka osób odruchowo się odsunęło.

\- Potter! – usłyszał za sobą wściekły wzrok McGonagall. – Za mną. – rozkazała.

Dick

\- Co ty sobie myślisz, wymazując pamięć innego ucznia. Przy wszystkich, jakbyś chciał pokazać, że jesteś bezkarny. – rozpoczęła tyradę, gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi jej gabinetu. – Mam nadzieję, że doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że takie zachowanie nie będzie tolerowane w Hogwarcie. –

\- Wiem. Musiałbym być dyrektorem, żeby bezkarnie mieszać ludziom w głowie. – odpowiedział bezczelnym tonem. – Są jednak rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze. Poza tym jako Auror, naprawdę jestem bezkarny. Moje czyny ocenia minister, a proszę mi wierzyć, że nie będzie miał mi za złe, wymazania tego wspomnienia. Usunięcie tego z głowy Rona było ważniejsze, niż inne rzeczy, które zamierzam zrobić dziś. Nie jest za bystry, ale w końcu by zrozumiał. –

\- Co takiego? – zapytała zaskoczona jego odpowiedzią.

\- Ron jest jedyną osobą poza mną, która wie jak dostać się do Komnaty Tajemnic, a raczej jedynym, który wiedział jak to zrobić. – wyjaśnił szczerze, ku jej zaskoczeniu.

\- A dlaczego jest to takie ważne? –

\- A o to musi pani zapytać dyrektora. Nie mieści się pani w moim kręgu zaufania – powiedział rozbawiony wstając. – Może pani na mnie nakładać ujemne punkty, ale dobrze pani wie, że mam to gdzieś. Szlabanów nie zamierzam odrabiać, a ograniczenia przywilejów będę olewał. Chce coś pani dodać? – zapytał, nadal rozbawiony. – Zasadniczo to powinienem rzucić szkołę, ale obecnie dobrze mi służy, że Voldemort myśli, że tkwię tu bezproduktywnie –wyszedł pozostawiając ja w stanie głębokiego szoku.

Dick

\- Mogę zapytać, co pan tu robi? –

\- Harry, musimy porozmawiać – odpowiedział Dumbledore.

\- Mógł mnie pan wezwać do siebie, a nie nachodzić w Pokoju Życzeń – stwierdził. – Mogę wiedzieć czyj umysł pan wypatroszył, by zdobyć informacje, gdzie mieszkam? –

\- Nie. Ale zapewniam, że nie ruszyłem umysłów nikogo, z twoich przyjaciół – dyrektor wskazał mu miejsce na sąsiednim fotelu. – Usiądziesz? –

\- A mam wybór? – powiedział siadając i przywołując do siebie szklankę z alkoholem. – O czym chce pan porozmawiać. –

\- Sprawdziłem umysł profesor Trelaney.- głos dyrektora zdradzał ostrożność z jaką ten poruszał ten temat. – I odkryłem, że ktoś włamał się do jej umysłu likwidując strażników, których tam umieściłem. Po twoim ostatnim komentarzu i rozmowie z profesorem Snapem, o wzroście twoich umiejętności, dochodzę do wniosku, że mogłeś to być ty. Chciałem ci wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy, ale konieczne jest, byś zachował spokój i wysłuchał mnie do końca – dodał, najpierw spokojnie, ale gdy aura Harrego ponownie stawała się widoczna, przyspieszał tak, że ostatnie zdanie wypowiadał niemal bez przerw między wyrazami.

\- Słucham – wypowiedział martwym tonem. I to było wszystko. Żadnej zmiany, żadnej emocji, falujący czarny dym, zimne spojrzenie.

\- Dobrze. Musisz zrozumieć, że wojna wymaga pewnych ofiar. Jedną z nich jest profesor Trelaney, w której umyśle musiałem złożyć strażników. Strażników, których zadaniem było nie pokonać napastnika, ale dać się pokonać i dostarczyć mu fałszywych informacji – mówił dyrektor, nadal tym ostrożnym tonem. – Nie jest prawdą to, czego dowiedziałeś się, z tych wspomnień. –

\- A czego się, z nich dowiedziałem? – zapytał Harry, otwierając grę.

\- To już tylko ty wiesz. Nie wiem jak daleko wszedłeś, a nie chciałbym ci niepotrzebne mieszać w głowie, celową dezinformacją –powiedział Dumbledore.

\- Rozumiem. Czy to wszystko? – głos chłopca nadal nie przejawiał jakiegokolwiek przyjaznego tonu. – W takim razie proszę mnie zostawić. Mam nad czym myśleć. –

\- Nie. Harry musisz skończyć z ukrywaniem się przed innymi. To nie służy tobie, ani twoim przyjaciołom – ciągnął mężczyzna. – Dlatego od tej pory nie będziesz mógł spędzać tu czasu. –

\- A jeśli się nie dostosuję? – Harry był wściekły, bo ten Starzec odbierał mu po kolei wszystko, co było dla niego dobre.

\- Nie zrobisz tego, bo po naszym wyjściu, ten pokój zostanie zapieczętowany – wyjaśnił dyrektor. – Będę także potrzebował twojej mapy Huncwotów. Ten przedmiot nie powinien nigdy być w rękach uczniów. Zostanie zdeponowany w skrytce bankowej Hogwartu. Jest olbrzymim naruszeniem przepisów o prywatności uczniów. –

\- Radzę przestać – głos Harrego stał się twardy. – Tylko kilka słów dzieli pana od momentu, w którym pana zabiję. –

\- Nie obraź się Harry, ale nie wystraszysz mnie w ten sposób. Nie masz tyle mocy, a ta aura nie jest tak przerażająca jak ci się wydaje – odpowiedział dyrektor rozbawiony. – Nie masz tu za wiele do dyskusji. –

\- Mam – stwierdził przygaszając swoja aurę. – Może pan zniszczyć jeden z największych artefaktów Hogwartu, bo to z nim zrobi zapieczętowanie. Sprawię, że pan za to odpowie. A w kwestii mapy, gwarantuje, że jej pan nie dostanie, dyrektorze. W jakimkolwiek przypadku by ona mi nie zniknęła, odejdę ze szkoły, nie omijając redakcji proroka by podać moje powody. – Wstał i ruszył do wyjścia.

\- Nie skończyłem chłopcze! – krzyknął za nim dyrektor.

\- To proszę mi wysłać sowę – warknął nie zwalniając.

Dick

\- Sprawiłaś, że twoja rodzina naprawdę stała się Zdrajcami. Nie Krwi, ale przyjaźni i wierności – powiedział, zatrzymując się przed Ginny. – Nawet Ron, który potrafi być chamem i prostakiem, a jego wrażliwość i intelekt zmieszczą się w szklance bez tłoku. Nawet on nie wpadłby na to, by zdradzić kogoś, kogo uważa za przyjaciela. Nawet gdy szpiegował mnie dla dyrektora, robił to bo myślał, że to dla mojego dobra. Ty próbowałaś dokonać zemsty i niemal ci się udało – mówił głośno, celowo robiąc z tego widowisko. –Przez twoją zdradę dyrektor zniszczył jeden z największych skarbów Hogwartu, jedyny taki na świecie. Nie ma już Pokoju Życzeń, bo dyrektor uznał, że nie może mnie tam szpiegować. Gwarantuje ci, że twoje życie zmieni się w piekło. –

\- Ostrzegałam cię, że możesz robić co chcesz, ale nie tykaj mojej rodziny, sam to na siebie sprowadziłeś – odwarknęła cała czerwona na twarzy.

\- Słuchajcie wszyscy. Przyjaźń z Ginny Weasley trwa tak długo, jak ona uważa za korzystne i miłe. Zróbcie coś, co nie jest po jej myśli, a znajdziecie sztylet w plecach. – powiedział rozglądając się po Sali. – Kto następny Gin? –

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! – wrzasnęła i wyszarpnąwszy różdżkę z uchwytu na nadgarstku, rzuciła na niego upiorogacka.

Harry odbił go leniwym ruchem nadgarstka.

\- Prefekcie Weasley – powiedział patrząc na Rona. – Chyba powinien pan dać pannie Weasley ujemne punkty, albo szlaban za atak na innego ucznia. –

\- Ja... -

\- Ułatwię ci to. Jeśli nie dasz jej punktów, albo szlabanu, uznam, że można rzucać na innych zaklęcia. –

\- Oh, na miłość boską. – warknęła zirytowana Hermiona. – Ginny minus dziesięć punktów i zgłosisz się do McGonagall, ona uzna, czy dołożyć do tego szlaban - powiedziała do rudowłosej, po czym zwróciła się do Harrego. – A ty Potter przeprosisz ją, za nazwanie Zdrajcą i na tym skończy się ta vendetta. – zarządziła.

Na twarzy Pottera pojawił się wredny uśmiech.

\- Obiecuję pani prefekt, że zadbam o to, by moje przeprosiny dotarły do wszystkich zainteresowanych – skłonił się przed Hermioną i ruszył do swojego fotela.

Dick

Następnego dnia w proroku, który ponownie dostali wszyscy uczniowie, pojawiły się wielkie przeprosiny.

„ Ja Harry Potter, przepraszam Ginny Weasley, za nazwanie zdrajcą, z tak błahego powodu, jak szpiegowanie i przekazywanie informacji o mnie dyrektorowi Hogwartu Albusowi Dumbledorowi, co doprowadziło, do zniszczenia przez w/w dyrektora jednego z najcenniejszych artefaktów Hogwartu, Pokoju Życzeń."

Dick

\- Znikasz dziś? – spytała szeptem Cho, gdy uczniowie podczas śniadanie przeglądali gazetę i komentowali wydarzenia z przeprosin oraz artykułu, który prorok zamieścił, na temat domniemanej inwigilacji uczniów przez dyrektora oraz głowy domów. – Pamiętasz, że miałeś zabrać mnie na bal do Slughorna? –

\- Pamiętam, ale muszę odwiedzić Williama. On ma informacje, bez których nie ruszymy dalej – odpowiedział. – Poza tym pojawię się też w miasteczku, bo mam nadzieję kupić kilka miłych gadżetów, które zmienią życie naszej rudowłosej w piekło. –

\- A co z panną wiem wszystko. Wydaje mi się, że ostatnio ponownie jest bardziej po twojej stronie.–

\- Tak, ale nie potrafi się zdecydować. Sądzę, że jak oboje to przeżyjemy to może coś z tego być. Znając jednak obecne fakty, nie ma na to wiele nadziei. –

\- Może Wiki znajdzie jakieś rozwiązanie, które cię nie zabije. –

\- Może tak. Na razie jednak William jest jedynym, który może coś powiedzieć. -

Dick

\- Witam. Jestem zaskoczony, że nadal żyjesz – odezwał się duch, gdy wypłynął poprzez szybę zbiornika z duszami.

\- Mam kilka pytań, odnośnie Horcruksów – zaczął Harry, przechodząc od razu do rzeczy.

\- Czułem, że skorzystałeś z mojej mocy – kontynuował Black, nie przejmując się brakiem reakcji i entuzjazmu w swojego rozmówcy. – Twoja moc urosła, byłeś bliski śmierci, więcej razy niż ci się wydaje. –

\- Ile masz Horcruksów? – ciągnął Harry. – Więcej niż jeden? Czy istnieje sposób na odłączenie Horcruksa od pojemnika, bez uszkadzania tego drugiego? Co się dzieje, gdy pojemnikiem jest żywa istota i umiera po Avadzie, albo śmiercią naturalną? Co się stanie, gdyby inne kawałki uległy zniszczeniu i pozostał tylko ten w żywej istocie? – wyrzucał z siebie pytania.

\- A więc w końcu się dowiedziałeś – stwierdził William rozbawiony. – Wiesz dlaczego udało ci się przeżyć mój rytuał? Ja w jego czasie stałem się duchem i tak został zaprogramowany. Osoba odprawiająca go musiała mieć Horcruks, a w trakcie rytuału jej ciało ulegało zniszczeniu. Aby połączyć się z tą mocą, trzeba być martwym. Ty jednak przeżyłeś. –

\- Bo jestem pojemnikiem? –

\- Dokładnie. Magia Horcruksa dbała o to, byś się zregenerował – tak szerokiego uśmiechu na twarzy ducha, Harry jeszcze nie widział. – Rozumiesz, że nadal można cię zabić. Ale musiałoby to być coś, co zapobiegnie regeneracji. Avada wyrwała by twoją duszę, tak jak pocałunek dementora. Wtedy Horcruks przejąłby ciało. Najprawdopodobniej, bo nigdy aż tak nie eksperymentowałem. Równie prawdopodobne jest to, że po pierwszym zaklęciu śmierci, to Horcruks uległby zniszczeniu. Ze starości raczej nie umrzesz, bo Horcruks powinien utrzymywać cię przy życiu. Pozwoli ci tylko na wzmacnianie się, ale gdybyś miał zacząć słabnąć z wiekiem, będzie podtrzymywał stan twojej mocy na największym poziomie. –

\- Czy to ty stworzyłeś Horcruksy? – zapytał Harry wyjmując miecz z kawałkiem duszy Blacka.

\- Udoskonaliłem. Twój Voldemort korzysta z mojego udoskonalonego rytuału, co powinno cię cieszyć. Inaczej byś nie żył. –

\- Skąd wiesz, że jestem jego Horcruksem? –

\- Bo to albo to, albo masz wyjątkowego pecha – roześmiał się William. –Stworzenie Horcruksa to naprawdę niełatwa rzecz i nie jest to rzucenie zaklęcia. To skomplikowany rytuał, który zajmuje prawie dwie godziny. Ktoś musiał to zrobić z tobą celowo. –

\- Nie spodziewałeś się tego prawda – dodał po chwili, śmiejąc się z zaszokowanej miny Pottera. – Posłuchaj. Nie zamierzam z tobą pogrywać. Pierwotnie tworzenie Horcruksa, polegało na rzuceniu zaklęcia, ale wtedy jedyne co uzyskiwaliśmy to magazyn. Pojemnik musiał być otaczany magia ochronną. Mój rytuał przelewał w pojemnik coś więcej niż kawałek duszy, dawał mu część mocy. Dlatego wybierać należało przedmioty silne magicznie, by dusza mogła sama się bronić, korzystając z mocy przedmiotu. Ale to wymagało rytuału. –

\- Kto? Voldemort na pewno tego nie chciał. Nie mógłby tego zrobić. Moje wspomnienia wywoływane obecnością dementorów, jasno pokazują, że niczego nie przygotowywał, a po Avadzie nie miał na to czasu. –

\- Ale jego ciało uległo zniszczeniu, została tam jednak jego dusza. Ktoś mógł przybyć i uwięzić ją w tobie. – Podpowiadał William.

\- Dlaczego tego nie pamiętam? –

\- Kapitanie Oczywistość, potwierdzam oczywistą odpowiedź. Obliviate – zakpił z niego Black.

Harry przez chwile wpatrywał się w oczy ducha, które zdawały mu się lśnić niebieskim blaskiem. Rzucił miecz z duszą najniebezpieczniejszej osoby jaką znał i odszedł.

Gdy tylko się odwrócił poczuł jak jeden sztylet dotyka jego pleców pod łopatką, a drugi znalazł się z boku jego szyi.

\- Upokorzyłeś mnie, młody Blacku. Czemu sądziłeś, że puszczę ci to płazem. – usłyszał syczący głos przy swoim uchu.

\- Zabij mnie, a sprawdzimy, która teoria odnośnie Horcruksa w żywym pojemniku jest prawdziwa. –

\- Te sztylety zabiją i ciebie i Horcruksa. Czekam na odpowiedź. –

\- Bo mnie wybrałeś, nie traciłbyś tyle czasu, poza tym gdy mnie zabijesz ród Blacków umrze. –

Ostrza odsunęły się.

\- Kiedyś staniemy do walki na śmierć i życie – stwierdził duch, przelatując przez szklana gablotę.

Dick

\- Potter! – usłyszał za sobą krzyk.

Harry odwrócił się powoli i dostrzegł idącego w jego stronę Lucjusza Malfoya. Oboje stali na zatłoczonej głównej ulicy Hogsmeat i obaj wyglądali, jakby nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego, że ludzie rozstępowali się przed nimi.

Potter jak tylko nakazał domowym skrzatom wyrzucenie wszystkich członków Zakonu Feniksa, z domu na Grimmaud, tak samo jak z jakiejkolwiek innej lokalizacji, która do niego należała, oraz obłożenie ich nowymi osłonami. Aportował się w miasteczku obok szkoły.

Pierwotnie chciał zabić Dumbledora od razu, ale udało mu się opanować. Zamiast tego uznał, że musi porozmawiać z Cho, Wiki, Remusem i Rufusem. Nie zaszkodziła by też obecność innych, z którymi współpracował.

Wściekłość na jego twarzy mimo tego, że wewnątrz zdołał już się opanować, była doskonale widoczna, więc i uczniowie i dorośli odsuwali mu się z drogi. Tak samo zaczął wyglądać Malfoy, gdy dostrzegł kruczowłosego mordercę syna.

Teraz stali naprzeciw siebie, w odległości nie większej niż trzy metry, a ludzie wokół szukali czegoś, za czym można się schować.

\- Chciałeś czegoś śmierciożerco? – zapytał Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Mam ochotę kogoś zabić, a to możesz być ty. –

\- Nie przestraszysz mnie Potter – odpowiedział tamten. – Chciałem spojrzeć ci w oczy teraz, kiedy myślisz, że zdobyłeś wszystko. Niedługo twój świat runie, a ty znajdziesz się na dnie. Pamiętaj, że to moja zasługa. To będzie moja zemsta, Potter – wycedził, z ręką drżącą obok różdżki.

\- Draco też myślał, że jest na szczycie, ale upadł. Wiesz, że śmierć zrównuje wszystkich. Nawet wielki Malfoy umiera we własnym gównie i szczynach. –

Ręka Lucjusza poruszyła się, jakby bez udziału woli. Pierwsze zaklęcie tnące, zostało odbite leniwym ruchem dłoni, zaraz po nim, wykrzyczał najgorsze słowa jakie mógł, Avada Kedavra. Potter odskoczył, wznosząc z ziemi półkolistą barierę, o którą rozbił się zielony promień, a zaraz potem Malfoy został ogłuszony trzema Drętwotami, ciśniętymi w jego plecy.

\- Zaatakowałeś Aurora, rzuciłeś niewybaczalne. Jesteś nasz, głupcze – powiedział Harry, gdy trójka ministerialnych Aurorów skuwała arystokratę. – Ale dziękuję ci, pomogłeś mi rozładować odrobinę pary, dlatego pozwolę cię przesłuchać ministerialnym, zamiast zabrać się do tego osobiście. – podszedł i pochylił się by wyszeptać do ucha Malfoya. – Grayback przekonał się, czym grozi brak współpracy, tak jak Avery, Peter i inni – odsunął się i z uśmiechem obserwował przerażenie na twarzy swojego przeciwnika. – Nie bój się, gdy ministerstwo z tobą skończy trafisz do Azkabanu, ale jeśli groźba, którą mi rzuciłeś się spełni. Jeśli powziąłeś jakieś plany, które maja mnie zranić, to obiecuję, że szybko moi przyjaciele szybko zabiorą cię z więzienia, by jeszcze porozmawiać, choć w rzeczywistości, nie będą o nic pytali. -

Dick

\- Jak zamierzasz go zabić? –

\- To oczywiste, że nie od razu. Teraz po tym, jak z tobą rozmawiał, jak uciekłeś mu do Komnaty Tajemnic, wyrzuciłeś jego ludzi z twoich domów, będzie spodziewał się ataku – odpowiedziała Wiki.

\- Ja jednak uważam, że to nie może czekać. Za dużo tego było – ciągnęła Cho.

\- Decyzja jest Harrego – uciął tą kłótnie Remus. – Cokolwiek postanowisz jestem z tobą. Też mam do wyrównania kilka porachunków, z tym demonem światłości. –

\- Skoro on jest Demonem Światłości, to my musimy być Aniołami Mroku – zaśmiał się Potter. – Dobrze, nie zabiję go od razu, ale opracujcie kilka planów jak go pokonać. –

\- Musimy wracać do zamku. Nie damy rady za długo tłumaczyć nieobecności Cho – powiedział Lupin. – Ty możesz jeszcze trochę odpocząć, bo przecież składałeś zeznania w ministerstwie. –

\- To kolejny gwóźdź do twojej trumny – wtrąciła Tonks. – Jak Kingsley doniesie Starcowi, że nikt z jego ludzi nie aresztował Lucjusza, będzie dym. –

\- Nie ma szans na przeciągnięcie go na naszą stronę? –

\- Już pytałeś. Jest fanatycznie lojalny, a poza tym stałby się od razu obiektem Impreriusa, dopóki nie wynajdziemy metody na mniej bolesne sprawdzanie, nie możemy ryzykować – minister pokręcił z rezygnacją głową. – Gdybym wcześniej wiedział, o tym co wiem, to nigdy nie dałbym mu tak dobrych rekomendacji. Teraz nie mogę bez konkretnego powodu go odwołać. Rozumiem, że niechcesz go trwale uszkodzić, co tłumaczyłoby niezdolność do służby. Mamy w Departamencie Tajemnic, kilka ciekawych zaklęć i eliksirów. –

\- Nie. Zostawmy go, ale może pomożemy mu ze zmianą stron – Harry mówił wyraźnie zamyślony. – Tonks, spreparuj kilka takich informacji, które dotrą do niego, by mógł przekazać je dyrektorowi. Niech Starzec myśli, że Kingsley celowo wprowadza go w błąd, może rzuci na niego imperiusa, co zachwiało by nieco jego lojalność. –

\- Niezależnie, ja muszę wracać i przygotować się do balu. – powiedziała Cho, patrząc wymownie na Harrego, który kiwną głową potwierdzając, że nadal się wybierają.

Dick

\- Co tu taka cisza? – zapytał, gdy wszedł do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów.

\- Nie wiesz? – wrzasnęła Ginny. – Ron został napadnięty, walczy o życie w skrzydle szpitalnym, a Hermionę porwano. –

Harry popatrzył na nią z przerażeniem. To, to miał na myśli Malfoy, a on spędził niemal trzy godziny, pijąc i żartując z swoimi ludźmi.

\- Kiedy? – zapytał.

\- Jak ty zgrywałeś bohatera w miasteczku, skurwysynu – nadal krzyczała Ginny.- Znaleźli nieprzytomnego Rona niedaleko wierzy astronomicznej, ktoś zostawił wiadomość, wypisaną jego krwią, że on i Hermioną są karą dla ciebie. –

\- To czemu siedzisz tu, a nie w skrzydle szpitalnym? – zapytał zirytowany jej zachowaniem. – Tak bardzo chciałaś na mnie nakrzyczeć, że jest to ważniejsze niż brat? –

Weasley popatrzyła na niego wściekłym wzrokiem.

\- Dyrektor kazał wszystkim zostać w dormitoriach. –

\- Śmieszne, że cię to powstrzymuje – machnął różdżką i złapał mapę Huncwotów.

Przeszukiwał ją przez kilka minut w międzyczasie wysyłając kilka patronusów. Ostatecznie odwrócił się i ruszył do wyjścia.

Ginny ruszyła za nim.

\- Gdzie się wybierasz? – warknęła na korytarzu.

\- Po Hermionę, ale ciebie nie zapraszałem – odpowiedział nie zwalniając.

Doszli w okolicę zejścia do lochów, gdzie czekała na niego Cho, Melody i Lupin.

\- Co tu robimy? – zapytała ślizgonka.

\- Szukamy Hermiony Granger – odpowiedział. – Potrzebowałem kilka świadków, bo nie wiedziałem, że ten rudzielec za mną pójdzie. –

Gryfon poprowadził ich poziom poniżej Sali eliksirów i zatrzymał się w pustym korytarzu.

\- Darbin masz pomysł jak otworzyć wejście do pomieszczenia, które powinno być za tą ścianą? – zapytał zerkając na mapę.

\- Nie specjalnie, słyszałam, że są tu jakieś pomieszczenia, ale nikt nigdy mi o nich nie wspomniał. Nie jestem za popularna w domu węża. –

\- Ok. Idź z Remusem. Severus spotka się z wami przy waszym pokoju wspólnym. Przesłuchajcie kogoś z siódmego roku – polecił posyłając w korytarz następnego patronusa. – Cho, zajmij prawe skrzydło, a ty lewe – polecił Ginny.

\- Nie rozkazuj mi. Skąd wiesz, że ona tam jest, skoro Lupin i Huncwoci nie wiedzą, że są tam jakieś pomieszczenia. Zawsze mapa dawała odpowiedzi, jak gdzie się dostać. –

\- Bo ignorantko, albo są tam pomieszczenia, albo Hermiona siedzi w środku ściany. Mapa pokazuje ludzi, pomieszczenia są narysowane na sztywno – warknął. – A jeśli w ciągu dwóch sekund nie ruszysz, obiecuję zrobić ci krzywdę. –

Gdy został sam, skupił swoją moc napierając wąskim jej strumieniem na zaprawę kamieni. Nie było to łatwe, bo magia zamku nie pozwalała na jego uszkodzenie, a nawet w takim wypadku od razu regenerowała uszkodzenia.

Trwała to dłuższą chwilę, gdy nie było widać, żadnego efektu, a jedynie dało się wyczuć szalejącą w korytarzu magię.

W końcu jeden z kamieni w ścianie rozprysnął się w wybuchu pyłu. Jego miejsce zajmowała widmowa wersja. Zaraz kolejny i kolejny, nabierając tempa, zaczęły wybuchać. Po mniej więcej trzydziestu sekundach od pierwszego zdarzenia, przed Potterem ział dziura, w którą spokojnie mógłby się wcisnąć człowiek.

\- Cho! – Zawołał Harry, po czym upadł na kolana.

Krukonka znalazła się przy nim po kilku sekundach, on jednak wskazał głową na wejście do środka. Jego twarz pokrywały grube krople potu.

\- Weasley pilnujesz! – Krzyknęła tylko Cho i wpadła do wnętrza, nie zadając żadnych pytań.

Ginny w tym czasie, również pojawiła się obok Harrego, nim jednak zdążyła ruszyć do środka, poczuła zaklęcie tłukące, które rzuciło nią na ścianę za Potterem. Ból z złamanego żebra sprawił, że wypuściła z dłoni różdżkę. Zobaczyła też jak następne zaklęcie, tym razem tnące, rozcina Harremu ramię i bok. Zielonooki zasyczał z bólu, ale nie zwrócił się do napastnika. Kolejny czar uderzył w jego udo łamiąc je z trzaskiem. Potter zwalił się na twarz, ale nadal wpatrywał w wyrwę.

Kolejne zaklęcie tnące, przeorało mu plecy, ale w tym momencie Cho wyszła z wyrwy ciągnąc za sobą nieprzytomną Hermionę. Następny czar napastnika, został odbity przez barierę, która pojawiła się z boku Harrego.

Ściana za krukonką zamknęła się z trzaskiem, niemal zagłuszając krzyk Harrego. Z prawej strony usłyszeli odgłos jaki towarzyszy kilku biegnącym osobom.

Dick


	25. Chapter 23

Wybaczcie opóźnienia i błędy, tak to jest z małym dzieckiem i wizyta szwagra (+3 jego dzieci).

Rozkręcamy akcje.

Miłego czytania i zachęcam do pisania komentarzy.

* * *

Rozdział 23

* * *

\- Co z nimi? – Spytała zaszokowana McGonagall, gdy do Sali Szpitalnej wniesiono nieprzytomnych Harrego i Hermionę, oraz Ginny z zbolałą miną.

\- Nic poważnego – odpowiedział mistrz obrony. – Hermiona jest ogłuszona, najprawdopodobniej poza drętwotą dołożono do tego jakiś eliksir, ale nic poważnego. Harry natomiast wykorzystał za dużo magii. Z tego co zrozumiałem z relacji, wyrwał dziurę w ścianie zamku poniżej lochów, a potem utrzymał ją przez jakąś minutę, żeby panna Chang, mogła wejść i wynieś twoją podopieczną - powiedział z niezadowoleniem. – Głupi bohaterski gryfon. Ktoś zaatakował go w trakcie, gdy dziewczyny były wewnątrz. Idiota mógł poczekać kilka minut, aż zrobimy co zasugerował.

\- A panna Weasley, zamiast osłaniać tyły dała się podejść napastnikowi, ma złamane dwa żebra i pewnie większość swojej dumy – dodał Lupin.

\- Rozumiem, że stało się to podczas ratowania panny Granger – odezwał się Dumbledore. – Skąd pan Potter wiedział, gdzie się udać? Czy ktoś z was wie gdzie przebywał tego popołudnia.

\- Jeśli sugeruje pan Dyrektorze, że to on zaatakował pana Weasleya i pannę Granger, a potem upozorował ten atak na siebie, to przydałyby się dowody – wtrącił Lupin.

\- Właśnie zamierzam je zdobyć – odpowiedział dyrektor dobywając różdżki. – Proszę cię, dla twojego dobra, byś nie przeszkadzał.

\- Nie zamierzam. Jego skrzat wyciągnie go z zamku, gdy tylko rzucisz zaklęcie. Z tym, że on już nie wróci. Jakiś czas temu rozmawiał ze mną, o metodach na zabezpieczenie się przed tobą – wyjaśnił. – Także śmiało. Zastanawiam się, jak zamierzasz się wytłumaczyć przed opinią publiczną, z faktu, że Harry Potter, porzuca szkołę, po tym jak dyrektor, próbował się wedrzeć do jego umysłu, gdy był nieprzytomny, po bohaterski ratunku porwanej koleżanki.

\- Musimy dowiedzieć się, co zaszło – nie poddawał się dyrektor. - Harry jest jednym z podejrzanych.

\- Przekop wspomnienia Rona – zasugerował Snape. – Hermiony nie polecam ruszać, bo raz, że nawet nieprzytomna ma dość mocy, by wciągnąć cię w tę ich pustkę. Poza tym Potter mógłby się wkurzyć, gdyby się dowiedział, że grzebałeś w jej głowie.

\- Nie boję się Pottera, Severusie – stwierdził Dumbledore, przyglądając się podejrzliwie nauczycielowi obrony.

\- A powinieneś. On zburzył ścianę Hogwartu i utrzymał wyrwę. Ja bałbym się szesnastolatka, który potrafi tego dokonać. –

Zapadła cisza podczas, której mężczyźni mierzyli się wzrokiem.

\- Nie zagraża im niebezpieczeństwo – odezwała się, przerywając ciężką ciszę madame Pomfrey, gdy skończyła badania i nastawienie żeber Ginny. – Kto leczył rany Pottera?

\- Ja – odezwała się milcząca do tej pory Cho.

\- Doskonała robota. Dwadzieścia punktów dla Ravenclowu – powiedziała pielęgniarka. – Widząc styl, musze pogratulować panu Potterowi talentu nauczycielskiego. Mogłaś spokojnie zająć się także panną Weasley, masz dość umiejętności. –

\- Wiem, mogłam. – odpowiedziała krótko, szokując uzdrowicielkę.

Dick

\- Co ty robisz? – Krzyknęła madame Pomfrey niecałą godzinę później.

\- Wychodzę – usłyszała w odpowiedzi. – Jestem zdrowy, sprawdziłem. Hermiona jak rozumiem, czeka na uwarzenie eliksiru, a Ron jest pod wpływem środka usypiającego, aż jego krew się w pełni oczyści. Nie jestem tu potrzebny.

\- Nie zgadzam się, jesteś osłabiony i musisz odpoczywać.

\- A jaka armia wesprze panią w staraniach, by mnie tu zatrzymać? – Odpowiedział rozbawiony. – A poważnie mówiąc. Nie może mnie pani zatrzymać, bo poza zużyciem mocy magicznej, nic mi nie jest, więc nie jestem pacjentem.

\- Ale ktoś próbował cię zabić, a w sytuacji, w której musiałbyś się bronić, nie masz wielkich szans – oznajmiła, jakby wygrywała dyskusję ostatecznym argumentem.

\- Wtedy zabiję go bez użycia magii – powiedział poważnie. – Proszę się przesunąć, nie chciałbym zrobić pani krzywdy, a mam mniej niż pół godziny, by zdążyć się przebrać. Chyba, że woli pani bym transmutował swoje ubranie.

Uzdrowicielka niechętnie odsunęła się na bok.

\- Zamierzam powiadomić o tym dyrektora – oznajmiła.

\- A on tylko ucieszy się, bo będzie miał kolejny argument, gdyby doszło do mojej śmierci, albo wyrzucenia ze szkoły. Ale spokojnie, nie zamierzam się zabić, ani przeforsować. Obiecałem, że będę na balu, a obietnic trzeba dotrzymywać, tak zrobiłby każdy złoty rycerzyk – wyznał mijając ją i wychodząc.

Dick

\- Miałeś leżeć – zganiła go Cho.

\- Ślicznie wyglądasz – powiedział, nie zważając na jej ton. – Poza tym, jak jesteś tak przekonana, że powinienem leżeć, to czemu jesteś tu wyglądając jak bogini seksu?

\- Bo wiem jak uparty jesteś – odpowiedziała uśmiechając się. – Żadnej magii – dodała ostrzejszym tonem.

\- Tylko niewielka – powiedział wyciągając dłoń i podając jej czerwoną różę. – Nie jest tak źle. Poza tym pamiętaj. Dym i lustra. Ludzie muszą widzieć, że nic mi nie jest, odpowiednie osoby powinny zrozumieć, jak trudno było zrobić to co zrobiłem.

\- O mało się nie zabiłeś – powiedziała poważnym tonem, gdy szli już spod wieży krukonów do komnat Slughorna, w których miał się odbywać bal.

\- Fakt, ale nie wiedziałem w jakim jest stanie. Każda minuta była cenna, a mogło być tak, że mi się nie uda, więc Severus miałby wtedy dobre szanse ująć Marcusa.

\- Jalin? – Spytała zaszokowana. – Widziałeś go na mapie? – Harry kiwnął głową. – Czemu go nie… - zaczęła, ale zaraz przyszło zrozumienie.

\- Bo nie miałbym dowodów, a wedle Remusa, nie ma mrocznego znaku. Większe szanse były na to, że widząc mnie osłabionego zaatakuje, a wtedy ty i Ginny, mogłybyście go zdjąć i przesłuchać – wyjaśnił i zaraz poczuł uderzenie.

Cho zatrzymała się i raz po raz okładała go pięściami.

\- Jeszcze jeden raz, zrobisz coś takiego, a ja będę twoim największym problem, nie Voldemort – krzyczała pomiędzy ciosami.

\- Skończyłaś? – Zapytał, gdy uwięził jej nadgarstki w swoich dłoniach.

\- Tak. Ale mówiłam poważnie. –

\- Ok. Rozumiem. –

\- Mógł rzucić Avadę. –

\- Musiałem zaryzykować. Wiesz przecież. –

Dziewczyna przez chwilę milczała.

\- Wiem – odpowiedziała. – Wystraszyłeś mnie. Kto pilnuje jej teraz?

\- Skrzaty Wiki. Jest bezpieczna, a my mamy obowiązki. Pamiętaj, że jestem wszechpotężnym czarnoksiężnikiem, któremu nic nie jest w stanie zaszkodzić – zakończył tym samym dyskusję, o wcześniejszych wydarzeniach.

Dick

\- Harry, panna Chang! – Zawołał radośnie Horacy, gdy dostrzegł ich obok stołu z alkoholem. – Harry, czy ty powinieneś pić, słyszałem, że miałeś dość intensywny dzień. Może dobrze byłoby zwolnić? Zapewniłem dyrektora, że zadbam byś się nie przemęczał podczas przyjęcia i że osobiście odprowadzę, cię do wierzy gryfindoru. –

\- Kto waży eliksir dla Hermiony? –

\- Oczywiście, że ja. Nie martw się, jest już gotowy i dostarczony, byłem tam kilka minut po twoim wyjściu. Panna Granger czuje się dobrze i nawet zamierzała ruszyć cię odnaleźć, ale, cóż. Poppy nie rozumie, że są lepsze rzeczy niż skrzydło szpitalne, by odzyskać zdrowie – mówił prowadząc ich by przedstawić ich kolejnym gościom.

Dick

\- To fascynujące, panno Chang – mówił niewysoki człowiek, z jak przedstawił go Slughorn, koncernu zajmującego się handlem magicznymi eliksirami. – Do tej pory sądziłem, że niemożliwe jest niszczenie ścian zamku. Jego magia, odnawia go za szybko, by czyjakolwiek magia mogła się przez to przebić.

\- Sama do końca nie rozumiem co tam zaszło. Wiem tylko tyle, że dostałam patronusa od Harrego, w którym informuje, że odkrył obecność Hermiony Granger. Było to niedługo po naszym powrocie z wioski. – paplała Cho odgrywając rolę, zaaferowanej nastolatki. – Harry wyjaśnisz co zrobiłeś?

\- Nie specjalnie. Straciłem już dawno chęć do dzielenia się wiedzą, z ludźmi, którzy nie potrafią jej zrozumieć – zaczął ale widząc jej minę, westchną i dodał. – No dobrze. W uproszczeniu, otoczyłem kamień barierą z mojej magii, potem zmiażdżyłem go, przejmując obciążenie wagi i magii naprawiającej zamek na swoją tarczę. Tak postępując kamień po kamieniu stworzyłem przejście. Trudność polega na tym, że bariera, którą wypełniałem dziury po kamieniach, musiała zatrzymać magię zamku. Tyle filozofii, całość sprowadza się do mocy.

\- Mimo to, jest to fascynujące i nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek na to wcześniej wpadł – mężczyzna był pełen zachwytu, prawdopodobnie autentycznego, ale skoro pracował w handlu, mógł być dobrym aktorem. – Ciekawi mnie, czy nie odkrył pan innych magicznych wytrychów, że tak powiem.

\- Setki, ale nie są na sprzedaż, może jak zabiję już Voldemorta, to porozmawiamy – zaśmiał się Harry.

\- Harry jest skromny, ale mogę powiedzieć, że do czasu, aż Dyrektor nie zniszczył Pokoju Życzeń, legendarnej komnaty w zamku, która mogła przybierać kształt, wyposażenie i właściwości takie, jak chciała tego osoba wchodząca. Harry poczynił z nią olbrzymie postępy, od czasu jak odkrył ją w zeszłym roku – paplała krukonka, gdy Potter odszedł by przynieś coś do picia. – Jako jedyna osoba mógł sterować tym magicznym Artefaktem będąc w środku. Nie potrafił tego nawet dyrektor i z tego co mówi się w szkole, to było powodem zapieczętowania pokoju.

\- Chwileczkę. Mówisz, że dyrektor zniszczył pokój, a potem, że go zapieczętował – do rozmowy wtrąciła się Natasza, niewysoka dziewczyna z jej domu. – I skończ z tym radosnym paplaniem, jesteś krukonką, on także nim był. Wie dobrze, że nie możesz być taka durna, jaką udajesz.

\- Spokojnie. Ja to wiem, panna Chang to wie. Dorośli czasem muszą udawać, by coś przekazać. Nie przeszkadza mi to, bo czytam między wierszami – wtrącił handlowiec.

\- Z tego co zrozumiałam, to blokada nałożona przez dyrektora, uszkodziła mechanizm działania Pokoju – wyjaśniła Cho. – Pokój działał na takiej samej zasadzie jak Tiara przydziału. To była zaawansowana magia, potrafiąca rozpoznać myśli i pragnienia osoby, która go używała. Obecnie blokada tłumi ten efekt, ale moment wpłynięcia na blokadę, zaburzył magię stojącą za Pokojem. Teraz gdy tam pójdziesz, znajdziesz stale dostępną salę, niczym nie różniącą się od innych. –

\- Nie do końca – wtrącił Harry. – Blokada może nie uszkodziła magii Pokoju na stałe. Z czasem Hogwart powinien ją naprawić.

\- Mówisz o Hogwarcie, jakby był żywą istotą – powiedział podchodzący Horacy. – Pamiętam innego ucznia w twoim wieku, który tak samo zachwycał się tą szkołą.

\- Niech zgadnę. Tom Marvolo Riedel, znany szerzej jako Voldemort – stwierdził Harry rozbawiony. - Ja nie mam w planach podboju czarodziejów i eksterminacji mugoli - upił łyk, z swojej szklanki. – Wierzę, że czarodzieje, pójdą za mną dobrowolnie.

\- Wszyscy? – Zapytała Natasza, która od pewnego czasu przyglądała się bez słowa Harremu. – Liczysz, że ślizgoni pójdą za tobą. Że byli śmierciożercy dołączą do ciebie, albo gryfoni, po tym jak ich traktujesz?

\- Też jestem tego ciekaw. W mojej firmie są takie skrajności osobowe, że nie wyobrażam sobie, by ktokolwiek mógł zjednoczyć ich w jakiejkolwiek sprawie. –

\- Bill, nie wiesz co mówisz – wtrącił Horacy, wyciągając różdżkę i otaczając ich sferą ciszy. – Harry to człowiek o wielkich możliwościach, tak wielkich, że zdołał przekonać mnie do oddania mu moich najgłębszych sekretów i zakamarków wiedzy.

\- A poza tym, po tym jak skończy z Voldemortem – dodała Cho. – Nie będzie ani jednego śmierciożercy. Żadnego.

\- Cho chce powiedzieć, że zabiję każdego, kto popiera ideały Voldemorta – odezwał się Harry zawieszając w powietrzu swoją szklankę z alkoholem. – Musicie zrozumieć, że ja nie poprzestanę na zwycięstwie. Zamierzam powstrzymać każdego następnego Czarnego Pana, jaki mógłby się pojawić, a jedyną metodą na to jest ujawnienie się przed mugolami. Tylko wtedy możemy zawrzeć pokój, nie bać się siebie nawzajem. Do tej pory każdy Grindelwald, Voldemort i cała reszta przed nimi, żerowali na strachu przed nieznanym. Może będę tym, który sprowadzi na nasz świat zagładę, ale nie zaryzykuję tego, że po Voldemorcie pojawi się następny, który podaży jego ścieżką. Ta droga zakończy się niebawem. Pytanie, po której stronie chce stać.

W czasie tej przemowy, Cho i Horacy przesunęli się, by stać za Harrym, a po drugiej stronie pozostała Natasza de Foix, oraz Bill Hoovers, który kiwał powoli głową.

\- Nie wiem czy jestem na to gotów. Co ze mną zrobisz? – zapytał.

\- To zależy od odpowiedzi naszej krukonki – powiedziała Cho.

\- Jestem z wami – odpowiedziała natychmiast Natasza, z ogniem w oczach.

\- W takim razie, wystarczy czyszczenie pamięci – Harry uśmiechną się wznosząc dłoń.

\- Zaczekaj – Hoovers zamyślił się przez chwilę. – Dlaczego ja?

\- Bo obecnie potrzebuję pomocy na wielu frontach, a Horacy powiedział, że jesteś odpowiednią osobą.

\- Rozumiem. Jestem z wami – powtórzył słowa Nataszy.

\- Nie będę od was wymagał żadnej przysięgi. Tą składa się u nas dobrowolnie i tylko na zachowanie milczenia. Nikt nie jest od nikogo zależny, bo każdy jest wolny. Każdy musi liczyć się z konsekwencjami swojej wolności, ale ponoć nie ma takiej ceny, jakiej nie warto zapłacić za wolność – mówił. – Nataszo będziesz miała ciekawe zadanie, Cho wyjaśni ci o co chodzi – zarządził, a starsza krukonka odeszła poza krąg, ciągnąc za rękę młodszą. – Teraz ty. Zmienisz pracę, zostaniesz redaktorem Proroka, bo Horacy ręczy, że będziesz rzetelny i uczciwie wymusisz na swoich ludziach obiektywizm i przedstawianie wszystkich punktów widzenia. Mówiąc wszystkich mam na myśli, wszystkich, nawet Voldemorta. –

\- Jak, zamierzasz tego dokonać? – Zapytał zaskoczony.

\- Harry jest właścicielem pakietu kontrolnego Proroka – wyjaśnił Sloughorn. – Czy jesteś gotowy zrobić to co chciałeś w szkole? – Horacy uśmiechną się. – Tak, pamiętam o czym mówiłeś.

\- To było dziesięć lat temu. Może moje pragnienia się zmieniły?

\- Nie sądzę byś był takim człowiekiem. A ja dobrze oceniam ludzi – kontynuował Horacy. – Dla przykładu Harry teraz patrzy na Ciebie z zainteresowaniem, bo w dużej mierze od ciebie będzie zależało zrealizowanie jego planów i to nie jest nacisk na to byś mu sprzyjał. On zastanawia się, czy będziesz potrafił być wolny, pomimo nacisków jakiejkolwiek strony. –

Przez kilka minut trwała cisza, aż Hoover pokiwał głową, na znak zrozumienia.

\- Będę wolny. Dlatego nie mogę związać się przysięgą z tobą, ale wiedz, że poprę twoje działania. Ja, nie Prorok, on pozostanie obiektywny, dopóki będę miał coś do powiedzenia na ten temat – wyznał.

\- Przeprowadzisz wywiad z Voldemortem, to mój jedyny wymóg byś dostał tą posadę – powiedział i odszedł.

\- Jak on może oczekiwać, że zrobię wywiad z Czarnym Panem.

\- A to już twój problem – uśmiechnął się mistrz eliksirów. – Może wyślij mu sowę z propozycją. Polecam zagrać szczerością i przyznać się do zadania, które w proroku zlecił ci Harry.

Bill pozostał w tym miejscu jeszcze długi czas, po tym jak Sloughorn go zostawił.

Dick

\- To dla ciebie – powiedział Harry podczas śniadania, rzucając przed Marcusem Jalinem sakiewkę. – Okrągły tysiąc. Swoją drogą stawiałem na jakiegoś gryfa, ale cios w plecy bardziej pasuje do węża. Doskonała robota – dodał odchodząc z uśmiechem.

Marcus z niezrozumieniem otworzył sakiewkę, z której niczym z Fontany wytrysnęły złote monety. Melody, która siedziała niedaleko popatrzyła na sakiewkę, Marcusa i Harrego, po czym demonstracyjnie zabrała talerz i usiadła dalej. Tak samo postąpiło kilka kolejnych osób, aż wokół Jalina powstał pusty krąg. Nikt nie sięgnął po wciąż rozsypujące się pieniądze, nikt nie patrzył na niego, ale cisza przy stole Ślizgonów, jasno mówiła wszystkim, że coś zaszło.

Dick

\- To było podłe – stwierdziła Cho. - Mogłeś zemścić się inaczej. Marcus pewnie wolałby tortury.

\- Te też go nie miną – odpowiedział Potter, nakładając sobie kilka pasztecików. – Na wszystko jest czas, a chciałem sprawdzić, dla ilu ślizgonów lojalność i duma jest ważniejsza niż czysta krew.

\- Harry? – Usłyszał za sobą głos Hermiony.

\- Słyszę cię – powiedział bez odwracania się.

\- Możemy porozmawiać na osobności? – Zapytała.

Harry machnął krótko różdżką.

\- Jesteśmy sami. –

\- Chciałam ci podziękować, madame Pomfrey powiedziała mi co zrobiłeś – zaczęła, ale przerwała ze względu na jego śmiech.

Zielonooki odwrócił się do niej.

\- Ona? Nikt inny? – Zapytał, żądając niemal odpowiedzi. Hermiona pokręciła głową, zastanawiając się co miał na myśli. – Dobrze. Chciałaś powiedzieć coś więcej?

\- Chciałabym mieć z tobą znowu normalne relacje? –

\- Chyba to nie będzie już możliwe. Za bardzo się zmieniłem. Jestem mordercą, Hermiono. Zabiłem i zabiję jeszcze wiele osób. Ostatnio pojawiło się, też kilka nowych informacji, a cześć z nich diametralnie zmieni przebieg wojny i tego, co nastąpi po niej – mówił spokojniej. – Śmierć Voldemorta, nawet bez Horkrusków, nie będzie końcem wojny. Będzie pierwszym aktem, otwarciem do czegoś większego, czegoś tak olbrzymiego, że nie ma nic co można by do tego porównać. Obecnie nie pragnę niczego więcej, niż w tym uczestniczyć – zakończył odwracając się do swojego talerza. Cho położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu i wyszeptała coś do jego ucha.

\- Nie. Nie zamierzam – odpowiedział głośniej. – Każdy wybiera, a dopóki nie znajdziemy rozwiązania, przyjmuje, że jestem już trupem. Pozwoli mi to działać śmielej.

\- Powtórz to jeszcze jeden pieprzony raz, a zakończę twoje życie tu i teraz. – warknęła Cho policzkując go.

\- Mam ochotę to sprawdzić – zaśmiał się, ale zaraz jego mina wróciła do normalnego poważnego wyglądu. – Idź już, Hermiono. Pozdrów Ginny i Rona.

Dick

\- Dziś pobawimy się inaczej – zarządził Harry stając przed swoimi uczniami. – W kopercie przed wami są imienne pozwolenia od Ministra Magii i Szefowej Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, na używanie czarno magicznych klątw, w tym niewybaczalnych, na treningu i podczas obrony zamku. Zasadność uznawana Post Factum, na podstawie wspomnienia.

\- Chcesz ich uczyć niewybaczalnych? – Zapytała zaszokowana profesor Sprout.

\- A ma pani lepszy pomysł, na to jak przygotować ich na spotkanie z śmierciożercami? – odpowiedział z kpiną. – Nadal podtrzymuję moją filozofię Wolności. Nikt nie musi, ani ćwiczyć rzucania, ani być celem zaklęć, ale z drugiej strony, jaki z was będzie pożytek – oznajmił.

Uczniowie i nauczyciele otworzyli koperty i przez chwilę trwała cisza.

\- Teraz, ci, którzy są zainteresowani jak czuje się człowiek rzucający Crucio, proszę za mną, reszta kontynuuje standardowe ćwiczenia – powiedział odwracając się i odchodząc.

Kilkanaście minut później zatrzymał się na znacznie mniejszej polance i przyjrzał tym, który poszli za nim. Nie było ich wielu, Hermiona, Nevill, Lavender, Olivier, Melody, właściwie tylko te osoby, które wskazał Kevin. Reszta z ich grupy będzie doskonała do ewakuacji i osłony, ale ci wedle Kevina mogą walczyć.

\- Nie spodziewałem się tutaj ciebie, Hermiono – stwierdził. – Znacie zaklęcie. Ktoś na ochotnika rzuci je na mnie?

Czekał jakąś minutę, podczas której uczniowie patrzyli się po sobie.

\- No dobrze, pomogę wam. – powiedział wreszcie. – Za trzydzieści sekund rzucę to zaklęcie na Melody. Chyba, że ktoś rzuci je wcześniej na mnie. Czas start.

Wszystkim zdawało się, że otacza ich cisza, tak głęboka, że słyszeli pulsowanie własnej krwi.

\- Crucio – dobiegł ich głos Nevilla. Harry zgiął się w pół i widać było, że ból na jego twarzy jest autentyczny, nie krzyknął jednak. Trwało to kilkanaście sekund, aż Potter poruszył dłonią zrzucając z siebie czar Longbottoma.

\- Dobrze, choć musisz to dopracować – powiedział, z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. – Pomyśl o Belatrix i zrób to ponownie.

Twarz Nevilla wykrzywił wyraz wstrętu, choć w opinii Cho nie był to wstręt do Belatrix, ale raczej do tego co ma zrobić. Mimo to wzniósł dłoń i wypowiedział zaklęcie.

Tym razem Harry został odrzucony na jakieś dwa metry i z wrzaskiem zwinął się z bólu. Po kilku sekundach Longbottom opuścił różdżkę, ale gdy tylko to zrobił, sam został trafiony zaklęciem tnącym.

\- Możesz go wyleczyć – powiedział Potter do Cho, gdy już podniósł się z ziemi. – Wiesz dlaczego, Nevill? –

\- Bo cofnąłem zaklęcie, gdy byłeś przytomny – odpowiedział.

\- Dokładnie. Mimo to, jestem pełen podziwu. Wątpię, by któremukolwiek z nich poszło to tak dobrze. Przynajmniej za pierwszym razem – tłumaczył. – Nadal nie musicie się tego uczyć. To magia, która działa intensywnie w dwie strony, zmienia was równie mocno, co wy zmieniacie świat za jej pomocą. –

\- Avada Kedavra, to czar który dla przykładu rozrywa waszą duszę. Dusza w kawałkach może ograniczyć pewne zaklęcia z dziedzin białej magii. Taką duszę można poskładać, zazwyczaj wystarcza czas i żal, ale są też inne metody – mówił dalej krążąc po polanie. – Teraz próbuję was zniechęcić, bo następny krok musi być waszą decyzją, nie ma nic złego w decyzji, by nie używać takiej magii. Z drugiej strony, stoicie w miejscu, że odmowa waży losy czarodziejskiego świata. Może okazać się, że nikt nie podejmie decyzji, a wtedy śmierciożercy już wygrali. –

\- Załóżcie maski i płaszcze – powiedział, a przed nimi pojawiło się kilka skrzatów, z ubraniami.

Harry gestem dłoni sprawił, że czarny płaszcz przeleciał mu na ramiona, a maska zatrzymała się przed twarzą.

\- To strój śmierciożercy? Oryginał? – Zapytała Melody zaszokowana.

\- Tak, kapitanie Oczywistość – odpowiedział, ale po samym głosie zniekształconym przez maskę, ciężko było rozpoznać, czy mówi sarkastycznie. – Ubierzcie się.

\- Skąd je masz? – Darbin była nieugięta.

\- To powinno być dość jasne – wtrąciła Lavender. – Od dłuższego czasu w ministerstwie pojawiając się martwi śmierciożercy, z kompletem wspomnień, w których przyznają się do swoich zbrodni i dają dużo informacji – Uśmiechnęła się do Harrego. – Od dłuższego czasu chciałam ci za to podziękować.

Maska śmierciożercy odwróciła się powoli patrząc wprost na nią, co samo w sobie było dość przerażające.

\- Więc pomóż mi. Załóż maskę – zarządził beznamiętnym głosem.

Wyznanie Lavender dobrze na nich podziałało, bo kilka chwil później wszyscy byli ubrani w płaszcze i maski śmierciożerców.

\- Vistenito – wypowiedział Harry pięć razy, celując w nich po kolei. – Zaraz okaże się ile jesteście warci w obronie zamku – powiedział i machnął różdżką ponownie.

Dick

Rozbłysło białe światło i każdy z uczniów, łącznie z Harrym został odrzucony w tył i powalony na ziemię. Zaklęcie, którego na każdym z nich użył Potter, było dość skomplikowaną iluzją, na tyle, że musiał posłużyć się różdżką swojej matki, by to wspomnienie Syriusza zrobiło za niego cały proces. W wielkim uproszczeniu, każdemu wydawało się, że jest ubrany normalnie, ale na reszcie widział szaty i maski śmierciożerców. W momencie rozbłysku światła, skrzaty Wiki, rzuciły na nich Obliviate, usuwając im ostatnie kilka minut. Ostatnim co pamiętali było to, że szli za Harrym w stronę odosobnienia, by ćwiczyć czarno magiczne zaklęcia.

\- Crucio! – Wykrzyknął Potter celowo chybiając Nevilla. To wystarczyło, by walka rozgorzała na całego.

Sam Harry pozwolił trafić się jednemu z pierwszych zaklęć drętwoty, jakie poleciały w jego kierunku. Skrzaty czuwały, na tym, by nikt nie oberwał niczym naprawdę niebezpiecznym, miały w razie ryzyka zasłonić pechowca poderwanymi z ziemi kamieniami, których było tu pełno, albo wyrwać go teleportacją. Ćwiczyli taką ewakuację, walcząc na o wiele wyższym poziome, więc był pewny, że teraz uczniowie są bezpieczni.

Kilka minut później na polu walki leżało pięciu śmierciożerców. Zasadniczo wygrywała Hermiona, ale nie było się co dziwić. Zaskoczeniem sezonu okazał się Nevill, który pokonał Melody odważnie zmniejszając dystans i kończąc ją zaklęciem tnącym. Ostatecznie to Hermiona wygrała trafiając go reduto w udo, które niemal wyrwało mu nogę. On za to zdążył rzucić zaklęcie służące do wysadzania skał, którego wybuch na pobliskim drzewie znokautował Granger.

\- Nieźle - powiedział wstając. – Możecie zdjąć maski – dodał, a gdy sam ją zaklęcie Vistonito przestało działać.

\- Zaszokowani? – Zapytał, gdy pojawiły się skrzaty, cofając z nich zaklęcia zapomnienia i lecząc do końca. – Zanim zaczniecie narzekać, musiałem wiedzieć jak sobie poradzicie. Skrzaty pilnowały was cały czas i leczyły tych rannych, którzy mogli by nie doczekać do końca. Ostatecznie mogły przerwać walkę – wyjaśnił. – Mam dla was dobrą wiadomość – mówiąc to rozejrzał się po wszystkich. – Jestem zadowolony, z tego co zaprezentowaliście. Przejdziemy teraz do ćwiczeń. Każdy po kolei będzie rzucał na mnie Crucio, a potem Imperio. Będziecie to robić tak długo, aż uznam, że coś poczułem. –

\- A jeśli nie chce używać Crucio? – Zapytała Melody.

\- Wąż ma opory? – zakpił, ale szybko jego mina stałą się poważna. – Czym różni się rzucenie na mnie Crucio, od rzucenia Fulstivista na Oliviera? Gdybyś użyła dość mocy, albo trafiła w głowę, byłby martwy. Tak samo jak Recucto Hermiony, albo Diffindo Nevilla. Gdyby skrzaty nie leczyły Nevilla, albo ciebie Melody, bylibyście martwi, zanim walka by się skończyła. Używacie zaklęć, które mogą zabijać i to nie w wyjątkowych okolicznościach. Recucto rzucone na człowieka, zawsze skończy się jego śmiercią, jeśli nie otrzyma pomocy. Nevill, zaklęcie wysadzające, to było mistrzostwo, ale mając więcej niż jednego przeciwnika i brak wsparcia, które mógłbyś zranić, powinieneś od niego zaczynać, a nie używać jako metody na zabranie ostatniego wroga, za sobą do grobu.

\- Crucio – powiedziała Lavender, a Harry skrzywił się.

\- Tak z zaskoczenia? – Zapytał patrząc na nią. – Potrzebujesz czegoś co wzbudzi w tobie emocje, nie muszą być złe, to może być coś, co sprawia, że masz ochotę zabijać, ale nie musi to być jak w przypadku patronusa, nic osobistego. To zaklęcie potrzebuje siły płynącej z emocji – zawahał się, ale dodał. – Pomyśl o tym, kogo zabili ci śmierciożercy. Pomyśl, jak bardzo chciałabyś tam być. Jak bardzo to ty chciałaś ich dopaść. To co czujesz to moc, która może zatrzymać następnych, przed zrobieniem tego samego innym.

\- Crucio! – wykrzyczała wściekłym głosem, gdy w jej oczach pojawiły się zły, a Harry upadł na kolana, krew trysnęła z jego nosa i ust, ale po sekundzie gestem strącił z siebie zaklęcie Lavender i wstał. Zaraz pojawił się obok niego skrzat, który zajął się leczeniem.

\- Doskonale – powiedział do klęczącej Lavender. Mimo, że jej twarz była mokra od łez, mimo, że upadła na kolana, to nadal celowała różdżką w Harrego, a jej mina wskazywała na to, że może dalej walczyć. – Po treningu, chcę z tobą porozmawiać. – dodał podchodząc i wyciągając do niej dłoń, by pomóc jej wstać.

\- Następny – zarządził.

\- Czy to rozsądne, może nie zawsze ty musisz być celem – odezwała się Hermiona.

\- Zgłaszasz się na ochotnika? – Zapytał, ale uśmiechnął się wrednie. – Nie robicie mi wielkiej krzywdy. Wiesz przecież jak wyglądał mój trening, a poza tym, są pewne zaklęcia i rytuały, które sprawiają, że nie odczuwam bólu tak jak wy.

\- Bólu. Ale uszkodzenia twojego ciała są takie same. –

\- Nie – oświadczył twardo. - Dowiedziałem się o czymś co sprawia, że jedynie Avada, jest w stanie mnie skrzywdzić na stałe, a może nawet ona nie. Nie mogę wam powiedzieć, ale gwarantuje, że to co robicie nie przysporzy mi trwałych obrażeń. -

Dick

\- Zabrano dziś Marcusa na przesłuchanie – oświadczył rozbawiony Lupin. – Zeznał pod Veritaserum, że porwał Hermionę i zaatakował ciebie, gdy byłeś zajęty jej ratowaniem. Zaprzeczył jednak, żeby miał cokolwiek wspólnego z atakiem na Malfoya. Za to jego ucieczka z tymczasowego aresztu, nie pozostawia złudzeń, po czyjej stronie był.

\- A co się stało? Zabił kogoś i zostawił mroczny znak? – Spytała Cho.

\- Nie. Odbiła go dziesiątka Śmierciożerców. Na szczęście dla strażników, tylko ich ogłuszyli – mówił wilkołak z jawną kpiną. - Strażnikom udało się nawet jednego z nich zabić.

Dick

\- Czemu tu jesteś? – Spytała Lavender, gdy Potter usiadł na blankach wierzy, za których podziwiała zachód słońca.

\- Bo musimy porozmawiać –

\- To wiem, Harry – odpowiedziała odwracając się i siadając obok niego. – Czemu na tej wierzy astronomicznej, czemu nie widziałam cię dawno wyglądającego za okno, czemu nie latasz na miotle, czemu teraz siedzisz plecami do tego wspaniałego widoku, czemu wydaje mi się, że jedyną twoją przyjemnością jest czas w którym ktoś ciska w ciebie klątwą?

\- Kim byli ci, którzy zginęli? – zapytał, ignorując jej pytania.

\- Mugole, mieszkali niedaleko mojego domu, znałam jedną z dziewczyn – powiedziała spokojnie, ale głos jej zadrżał.

\- Kim ona była? – powtórzył.

\- Nie chce o tym mówić –

\- Kim była? –

\- Harry, ja nie mówiłam o tym nikomu… - zaczęła, ale gdy spojrzała w jego twarz dostrzegła w jego oczach coś co zatrzymało następne słowa. – Moją przyjaciółką od dzieciństwa i … … moją dziewczyną. – zakończyła, czekając na krytykę, ale nie znalazła w nim potępienia.

\- Jak miała na imię? –

\- Maissie. – powiedziała z łzami w oczach. - Od jej śmierci minęło prawie pięć miesięcy, jej rodzina została napadnięta podczas ataków w Londynie.

\- Wiesz dlaczego się tak zmieniłem? – zapytał, zamiast powiedzieć cokolwiek na jej temat.

\- Nie, ale podejrzewam, że ma to związek z twoją zmianą stosunków z dyrektorem. – odpowiedziała, mając nadzieję, że to faktycznie zmiana tematu.

\- Dlatego – powiedział podając jej list Syriusza. – Łapa to przezwisko mojego ojca chrzestnego. Wybrałem wolność, wybrałem życie w czasie którego mogę zginąć, ale wybrałem, że zginę wolny, bez zobowiązań, zawsze postępując tak jak czuję, czy uważam za słuszne. Stając się mordercą, sędzią, katem, kimkolwiek jeszcze będę musiał. Wybrałem, by być Aniołem Ciemności. –

Przez chwilę trwała cisza, aż Lavender oddała mu list.

\- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? – Zapytała.

\- Niczego. Daję ci wolność, całkowitą. Każda decyzja niesie ze sobą konsekwencje, ale nawet śmierć, czy morderstwo może nieść dobre konsekwencje – odpowiedział przechylając się i wypadając za wierzę.

Lavender rzuciła się do niej, ale zobaczyła jak swobodnie opada i szybuje w stronę lasu.

Dick

Maska śmierciożercy leżała w kałuży krwi, deszcz zmył już większość z posoki, jaka wylała się w zaułku, ale pozostało jej jeszcze dość dla dwóch ulicznych kotów, które chłeptały ją uciekając dopiero, gdy obok aportowali się Aurorzy. Gdy tylko pojawili się na miejscu rzucili odpowiednie zaklęcia, wykrywające zamaskowanych, antymuolskie, antyaportacyjne, działali jak zgrany skład i dopiero, kiedy wszystko pokazało, że są sami zajęli się badaniem ciała i usuwaniem mrocznego znaku z nieba nad zaułkiem.

\- Mark – odezwała się najmłodsza w zespole Manne. – On nie ma mrocznego znaku. Może to szpieg, którego wykryli. Ktoś, z ludzi Pottera.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Tonks, ale ta pokiwała głową.

\- Nie znam go. Nie znam wszystkich, ale patrząc na obrażenia, to ten sam styl, co u tych w Atrium – przyznała zastanawiając się ile może im powiedzieć. Po czystkach jakie w korpusie Aurorów przeprowadził Minister, większość była lojalna Ministerstwu, a pozostała cześć Potterowi, a raczej idei Wybrańca. Nie pozostał prawie nikt, kto przejawiał skłonności, do lojalności wobec Dumbledora. Teraz jednak, musiała zachowywać się jak profesjonalistka, inaczej mogła by bardzo zaszkodzić Harremu, gdyby próbowała go kryć, a wyszło by to na jaw.

\- Dobra, zabieramy go do Ministerstwa, dowiemy się kim jest – zarządził Mark.

Dick

\- Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że Harry, albo ktoś z jego ludzi torturował człowieka Dumbledora? – Zapytał minister. – No dobra. Przesłuchamy go przy najbliższej okazji, a na razie cisza na ten temat.

\- Z całym szacunkiem, panie Ministrze – odezwał się zirytowanym głosem Mark. – Robił pan u nas czystkę, by pozbyć się faworyzowania i chronienia ludzi Dumbledora, oraz usunąć zwolenników Czarnego Pana. O ile ja jestem za Potterem, to prawo wymaga równego traktowania wszystkich i nie pomoże mu pan w żaden sposób tuszując jego potencjalne zbrodnie – mówił coraz spokojniej, a widząc, że nie rozwścieczył ministra tak, jak się obawiał kontynuował. – Wiemy dość dokładnie kiedy był torturowany i zabity, a w tych godzinach Potter na pewno miał jakieś zajęcia w szkole, więc pewnie ma dobre alibi. –

\- Może masz rację – przyznał minister. – Poza tym tylko jednej grupie udało się sforsować nasze zabezpieczenia, a osoby torturujące tego, kimkolwiek jest, najwyraźniej tego nie potrafiły.

Dick

Dwie zamaskowane postacie pojawiły się przed bramą Hogwartu. Obie nosiły długie czarne szaty i peleryny. Zaraz po aportacji, wraz z dźwiękiem czaru wykrywającego, który rozległ się w szkole, postacie rozpoczęły powolne rzucanie zaklęć diagnostycznych, ale gdy tylko biegnący z zamku nauczyciele i członkowie Zakonu Feniksa, zbliżyli się na podwójny zasięg czarów deportowali.

\- Zaczęło się – powiedział spokojnym głosem Severus Snape. Reszta spokojnie kiwnęła głowami.

Dick

W tym samym czasie w Wielkiej Sali, gdzie polecono zebrać się uczniom Harry Potter wypowiedział te same słowa.

\- Zaczęło się – a widząc niezrozumienie na twarzy ludzi siedzących wokół niego dodał. – Atak na Hogwart. Może nie dziś, ale najwyraźniej zaczęli badać osłony. Spędzimy tu dłuższy czas, a na miejscu Śmierciożerców, nękałbym obrońców przez kilka dni, w losowych miejscach, a potem gdy będą zmęczeni zaatakował. Hogwart nie ma szans – ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział niczym proroctwo.

\- Odchodzimy? – Spytała Cho dziwnie spokojnym głosem.

\- Jeszcze nie. W razie czego uciekniemy w czasie ataku, ale wolałbym zabezpieczyć uczniów –

\- Oj nie walcz ze swoją ciemną stroną – zażartowała krukonka. – Jak znikniemy, to może nie dojść do ataku.

\- Ale ja chcę, by ktoś utarł nosa dyrektorowi. Problemem jest fakt, że nie chcę szkody uczniów.

Dick

Całość trwała tydzień, podczas którego kilkanaście razy dziennie był podnoszony alarm. Odwołano lekcje, a uczniowie spędzali większość czasu na lekcjach w Wielkiej Sali, siedząc rocznikami, pod zaklęciami ciszy. Pojawił się zakaz wysyłania sów, oraz informowania kogokolwiek o sytuacji w szkole, rzekomo by zapobiec panice, ale z informacji, jakie Harry otrzymywał od Wiki, nikt w ministerstwie nie został oficjalnie powiadomiony o zagrożeniu.

Minister, oczywiście wiedział, co się dzieje. Jednak nie drogą oficjalną, a od Harrego, który zaraz na początku wysłał patronusa do Tonks, a potem przekazywał na bieżąco informacje przez Wiki.

\- Zaczęło się – usłyszał obok siebie głos skrzatki.

Harry popatrzył na Cho, która powinna zaraz otrzymać podobną informację, a gdy ta kiwnęła głową wstał.

\- Co pan robi, panie Potter? – Dobiegł go głos profesora Flitwicka.

\- To czego nie zrobił dyrektor - odpowiedział idąc przez Salę i przyciągając coraz większą uwagę.

\- Uczniowie mam dla was smutną widomość – zaczął magicznie wzmocnionym głosem, wznosząc się na jakieś dwa metry w powietrze. – Dyrektor nie wysłał was poza szkołę, a za kilka minut zaatakuje Voldemort, wraz z niewielkim oddziałem. Bagatela kilkuset Śmierciożerców. Dyrektor ze swoim śmiesznym Zakonem nie ma szans, a nie poinformował Ministerstwa. Szkoła upadnie, ale logicznym jest, że Voldemort przychodzi tylko niszczyć, a nie przejmować, bo ministerstwo szybko odbiło by Hogwart. On nie poświęca ludzi tak jak Dumbledore. Zamierzam z nim pertraktować, ten kto chce być objęty moja ochroną niech przejdzie za stół nauczycieli – zakończył opadając na ziemię.

W Sali zaczął się ruch i cześć uczniów szybko ruszyła za stół nauczycielski. Byli to uczniowie z niemal wszystkich domów, oraz roczników, ci nad którymi, pracowali ludzie pozornie nie połacznie z Harrym, tacy jak Natasza i kilkunastu innych. Wyjątkiem był dom Gryfindora, gdzie w śród młodszych wielu posłuchało jego rady, ale pośród starszych roczników, tylko kilka osób skorzystało z jego ochrony.

\- Jak niby zamierzasz go przekonać by was nie pozabijał! – Krzyknął Ron. – Zrozumiecie, że lepiej stanąć razem, wtedy mamy szansę.

\- Piękna przemowa Weasley, ale żaden z was nie ma szans w starciu w śmierciożercami. Nawet ja miałbym problemy z więcej niż jednym z nich. Przynajmniej w uczciwej walce – odpowiedział Harry. – Nie zamierzam ci jednak tłumaczyć jak rozmawiać z kimś takim jak Voldemort. Nie zrozumiałbyś, może Hermiona, albo Zdrajczyni mogłyby ci to wyjaśnić – przerwał bo z zewnątrz dobiegły go odgłosy wybuchów i krzyków. – Już tu są. Ostatnie minuty na podjęcie decyzji.

Dick

Nie trwało to długo, gdy do Sali cofając się wpadli nauczyciele i kilku członków Zakonu Feniksa. Zdecydowana większość uczniów stała za stołem nauczycielskim, przed którym pozostał Harry w otoczeniu Strażników Hogwartu. Dosłownie kilkanaście sekund wcześniej skrzaty Wiki postawiły przed nim na całej długości sali tarczę, która połyskiwała złotawym światłem tuż przed twarzą Pottera.

Zaraz za obrońcami do Sali zaczęli wsypywać się Śmierciożercy.

\- Chcecie przeżyć, musicie być poza mną – zawołał ostatni raz Harry.

Kilka zaklęć odbiło się od złotej tarczy, ale nikt z osób stojących za nią nie odpowiedział własną magią. Nie trwało długo, zanim obrońcy nie zostali co do jednego ogłuszeni, albo nie stracili przytomność od ran. Dwudziestka uczniów, którzy zdecydowali się walczyć, została ogłuszona, albo ranna w niesamowicie szybkim czasie.

Jedynymi, którzy jeszcze walczyli, a właściwie bronili się ostatkami sił, byli stłoczeni wokół dyrektora, McGonagall, Severus, Flitwick, Kingsley i jeszcze dwóch, których Harry nie znał, ale podejrzewał, że są z Zakonu. Wicedyrektorka zresztą mimo, że dołączyła do walki, jako jedna z ostatnich, wyraźnie słabła.

\- Tom! – krzyknął Harry. – Możżżeee porozzzzmawiiiaaamyy, zaaaniiiim zzz niiimmii skońńńńczyszzzz. – Dokończył w języku węży.

Wydawało się, że jego cichy głos nie mógł się przebić, przez hałas jaki robili walczący, ale po kilkunastu sekundach zza Śmierciożerców dobiegł wszystkich obłąkańczy śmiech.

Poplecznicy Czarnego Pana spowolnili atak, by zaraz zatrzymać go całkowicie.

\- Myślałem, że będziesz na czele obrońców, Harry Potterze – zakpił Voldemort wychodząc przed linię swoich ludzi.

\- W zeszłym roku, pewnie bym był – odpowiedział wzruszając ramionami. – Możemy spokojnie ponegocjować?

\- Negocjować? – Zaśmiał się. – Obrońcy Hogwartu są pokonani, teraz właściwie się z nimi bawimy. Co możesz mi zaoferować, czego sam nie mógłbym wziąć? – zapytał rozglądając się po Wielkiej Sali.

\- Mogę dziś nie zabijać ciebie i twoich ludzi – powiedział wychodząc krok przed złotą tarczę. Widać było, że chce coś dodać, ale musiał zrobić pauzę, by poczekać, aż ucichną śmiechy Śmierciożerców. – Avery, Fenrir i inni też na początku się śmiali. Choć w sumie to nie wszyscy, zawłaszcza ostatnio, chyba wiedzą co oznacza moje pojawienie się.

\- Jak śmiesz! – krzyknęła Belatrix wyciągając dłoń i rzucając Crucio. Zaśmiała się, gdy jej czar trafił chłopaka w pierś, ale śmiech zamarł jej w gardle, gdy nie wywołało to na nim żadnego efektu.

\- Skończyłaś? – spytał ziewając, po czym zniknął pojawiając się tuż przed zaskoczoną Lastrange, wyrwał jej różdżkę, wbijając drugą dłonią wąski sztylet w udo, po czym ponownie zniknął pojawiając się w miejscu, w którym stał.

Harry popatrzył z mściwością na kuzynkę Syriusza i rzucił przez ramię jej różdżkę. Nevill złapał ją gładkim ruchem i bez żadnego wstępu, czy próby zrobienia tego w widowiskowy sposób, złamał ją na pół. Wyraz mściwej satysfakcji na jego twarzy był doskonale widoczny.

\- To jak możemy dalej negocjować? – zapytał normalnym głosem, a w wężomowie dodał. – Jesssteem Twoiiim Horcrukssem, Tooom. Sssspprrawdźźź mniiieee – wysyczał, a potem błyskawicznie spoglądając na dyrektora warknął. – Zamilcz Starcze, bo próbuje ocalić twoich uczniów.

\- Ssskąąd wiesszzz oo Horcrukssachh? –

\- A czy to ważne? Jesteś inteligentny, domyśl się, istotne jest to, czy w takim wypadku odważysz się mnie zabić, przed zbadaniem sprawy - Harry wydawał się rozluźniony. – Nie dbam o szkolę, ale wiem, że dla ciebie to pierwszy dom, więc pewnie nie uszkodzisz go za bardzo. Mój układ jest prosty – powiedział machając lekko różdżką, Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick i kolejne osoby spośród uczniów wlatywały za złotą tarczę. Po kilku sekundach tylko Harry i Dumbledore, pozostali przed nią. Ci którzy zostali wysłani przez Accio Harrego, a którzy nadal byli przytomni, byli natychmiast ogłuszani przez jego Strażników Hogwartu.

Voldemort przyglądał się temu spokojnie.

\- Ta bariera mnie nie powstrzyma – powiedział.

\- To prawda, nie na długo, ale wystarczy na świstoklik. – głos Harrego był spokojny, nawet rozbawiony. – Dobrze, wracając do moich warunków. Ci za tarczą, są nietykalni, dla ciebie i twoich ludzi. W zamian, ja i ci, którzy tak skutecznie przerzedzają twoją armię, nie przeszkadzamy ci, przez powiedzmy dwie godziny. Możesz zrobić co zechcesz, potem wezwę aurorów i moi ludzi zapolują na każdego śmierciożercę, jakiego znajdą w zamku – powiedział. – Wierzę, że niedługo się spotkamy, tak jak głosi fałszywa przepowiednia Dumbledora, którą uczyniłeś prawdziwą. – Powiedział rzucając w stronę Voldemorta flakonik, ze wspomnieniami, z głowy profesor Trelaney. – W gabinecie Starca, jest myślodsiwenia, będę wdzięczny, gdybyś ją tam zostawił, mogę jej potrzebować. Uważaj na Feniksa. Jessteśśmy Barrrdzzo pooddobniii Toomm. Jaaa teżżż jessteem Woollnyyy. – wysyczał na koniec, robiąc krok w tył i przechodząc przez tarczę.

Przez chwilę trwało milczenie, w czasie którego Voldemort wydawał się całkowicie nieobecny.

\- Niech tak będzie. Ci skryci za zasłoną są bezpieczni – powiedział wznosząc różdżkę i rzucając Crucio na Dumbledora.

Dyrektor uniknął go, ze zwinnością niepasującą do swojego wieku, zaskrzeczał przeciągle, a tuż nad nim w kuli ognia pojawił się Feawksa, który złapał szponami jego ramie i wraz z dyrektorem zniknął w kolejnym rozbłysku.

\- Gabinet wolny – stwierdził Harry rozbawiony. – Sprytne, ale jeśli poleci do ministerstwa to straciłeś dodatkowe pół godziny.

\- Nie potrzebuję, aż tyle czasu, Harry Potterze – skinął dłonią i śmierciożercy wycofali się przez główne drzwi rozchodząc się po szkole. Sam Voldemort popatrzył na Belatrix, która próbowała stać prosto i z obrzydzeniem powiedział. – Znajdź sobie różdżkę wśród zabitych na polach.

Nie była to groźba, ale jasnym było jego niezadowolenie, a większość wiedziała, czym kończyło się niezadowolenie Voldemorta. Co prawda zapewne jej nie zabije, bo jego wewnętrzny krąg, kurczył się przez tego cholernego chłopaka, ale pomiędzy przebaczeniem, a śmiercią jest olbrzymie spektrum możliwości.

\- Do zobaczenia, Harry Potterze – powiedział niskim głosem. – Czekam na moment, gdy będziesz gotowy, by stanąć przede mną. Przekonamy się, czyja dusza umrze szybciej – zaczął odwracać się do wyjścia, ale po chwili błyskawicznie wyciągnął dłoń z różdżką. – Avada Kedavra! – wrzasnął, patrząc jak zielony promień trafia chłopaka w pierś, wyrzucając go w tył. – Nie byłeś za tarczą, gdy dawałeś mi to ultimatum, głupcze.

Dick


	26. Chapter 24

Rozdział 24

* * *

Drzwi za Voldemortem zatrzasnęły i w tym samym momencie wszyscy rzucili się do działania, jakby dopiero co zdjęto z nich czar paraliżu.

Madame Pomfrey, która od kilku dni rezydowała w wydzielonym kawałku Wielkiej Sali, zamiast w Skrzydle Szpitalnym skoczyła do Harrego, w tym samym czasie do Cho.

\- Ocucić Snapea! – Warknęła krukonka, zanim zaczęła rzucać własne zaklęcia diagnozujące.

Krukonka mamrotała pod nosem, niewyraźnie, co jakiś czas dało się słyszeć takie słowa jak, idiota, Kretyn, niezdychaj, i tym podobne. Nie przeszkadzało jej to w rzucaniu co chwila zaklęć, to samo robiła szkolna uzdrowicielka, ale widać było, że nie przynosi to wielkich efektów.

Dopiero pojawienie się nauczyciela Obrony, który odepchnął pielęgniarkę, rzucając niewerbalne zaklęcie, po którym nad ciałem chłopaka pojawiła się jego widmowy odpowiednik, większość błyszczała pomarańczowo z plamami czerwieni. Snape sięgnął do kieszeni, wyjmując kilkanaście różnych fiolek. Ułożył je przed sobą, wyciągną rękę i złapał pierwszą, ale zawahał się.

\- Horacy – powiedział cicho. – Który? – zapytał, z przerażeniem w głosie.

\- Asfidelius – odpowiedział mistrz eliksirów.

\- Ale co z sercem, nie wytrzyma tego – wtrąciła uzdrowicielka. – Facooona, musimy zacząć od serca.

\- Za długo zanim zadziała, nie wytrzymają płuca – skontrował Severus.

\- Za dużo tego, to cud, że nadal żyje. – powiedział Horacy.

\- Skoro nie powinien żyć, to nie zaszkodzimy mu bardziej – przerwała im Cho, wpychając się przed mistrza obrony.

Przyklękła przy eliksirach i wlewała je po kolei Harremu do gardła, nie przejmując się wrzaskiem Severusa, madame Pomfrey i Slughorna.

Widmowy obraz, zaczął się zmieniać. Część czerwonych plam, zmieniała się na zielone, ale za to pomarańczowe zmieniały się w ostrą czerwień, by po chwili stać się zielone. Te, które były zielone, stawały się czerwone.

\- No dalej idioto, nie tak się umawialiśmy – powiedziała cicho.

Rozległy się trzy głośne trzaski i obok Harrego pojawiła się Wiki, oraz dwa skrzaty w jasnych bawełnianych szatach. Wiki zatrzymała się przy Cho, z sztyletem w dłoni, jej nóż kuchenny nadal spoczywał w pokrowcu na plecach.

\- Mogę, nie mieć wyjścia – powiedziała cicho skrzatka.

\- Wiem – odpowiedziała krukonka, nie odrywając wzroku od Harrego. – Bez żalu, Wiki. Obiecuję.

W tym czasie skrzaty w jasnych ubrania położyły dłonie na klatce chłopaka. Spod ich palców tryskały błękitne i białe iskry, a tam gdzie spadły obszary widmowej projekcji, stawały się coraz bliższe zieleni. Po kilku minutach, większość widmowego ciała była zielone, tylko kilka organów świeciło kolorem pomiędzy żółtym, a pomarańczowym.

Skrzaty zniknęły z trzaskiem, a Wiki podeszła bliżej i usiadła na pietach, kładąc sobie nóż na kolanach.

Dick

\- Trzy godziny, Severusie – odezwała się madame Pomfrey. – Powinien się ocknąć trzy godziny temu. Ten-którego-imienia-się-nie-wymawia odszedł już dwie godziny temu, a my tkwimy pod tą tarczą, bo nie wiemy jak ją zdjąć. Nawet aurorzy próbowali i nic nie osiągnęli, ale wydaje mi się, że ta skrzatka wie. Może coś z tym zrobisz?

\- Nie mam nad nią władzy – odpowiedział sucho. – Poza tym bardziej martwi mnie Potter. Tu jest bezpieczny i chroniony przed ministerstwem i dyrektorem.

Miał racje, bo jakieś półgodziny, po odejściu Śmierciożerców, pojawił się dyrektor, wraz z niemal czterdziestoosobowym oddziałem aurorów. Próbowali dostać się do środka, ale żadnemu się to nie udało. Bariera wydawała się nie do ruszenia, nikt nie mógł wejść ani wyjść, ale udało im się porozumieć poprzez pisanie pergaminów. Aurorzy przeszukali zamek i oświadczyli, że śmierciożercy odeszli. W zamku nie było innych zniszczeń, niż te, które powstały podczas próby obrony.

\- Z tego co zrozumiałem od panny Chang, skrzatka czeka na przebudzenie się Pottera, bo nie wie czy nie będzie musiała go zabić. Dowiedziałem się także, że próba zaatakowania jej, okaże się bezcelowa. Nie mogę ci powiedzieć dlaczego.

Dick

\- Wiki, co się dzieje? – Po drugiej stronie obszaru objętego osłoną, Cho pytała niemal o to samo co uzdrowicielka. – Powinien się już ocknąć.

\- Nie wiem, może właśnie walczy z duszą Voldemorta, o to kto zawładnie ciałem, a może uczy się nim władać. Ma za silne osłony, bym mogła zajrzeć i sprawdzić – odpowiedziała skrzatka, nie otwierając oczu. – Za chwilę będziemy mieli kłopoty, bo Dumbledore zaraz wymyśli, jak się tu dostać, a muszę go zatrzymać, zanim to odkryje. Jedyną metodą by to zrobić, jest opuścić osłonę.

\- Zbliża się kolacja – dopowiedziała, gdy krukonka nie reagowała.

\- Skrzaty pojawią się, by przygotować salę, a cześć stołów… - Cho zrozumiała o co chodzi.

\- Jest w obrębie tarczy - przerwała jej Wiki - gdy dyrektor zobaczy, że skrzaty omijają ją bez problemów zrozumie. Mamy mniej niż trzy minuty, potem muszę opuścić tarczę. Zabiorę Harrego poza zamek. Nie wiem co z tobą, ale na razie tu zostaniesz – zawahała się. – Wyciągnę cię w razie niebezpieczeństwa.

\- Chyba nie będzie to konieczne – odezwał się niespodziewanie Harry, otwierając nieznacznie oczy. – To ja, ale nie uwierzysz mi na słowo. Sprawdź mnie – powiedział do skrzatki.

Ta ostrożnie wyciągnęła sztylet, na ostrzu, którego leżał kawałek pergaminu.

\- Żadnych gwałtownych ruchów – poleciła.

Harry wolno wznosząc dłoń dotknął palcem pergaminu, który zalśnił pomarańczowym blaskiem.

\- Co to oznacza? – Zapytał.

\- Że nadal jest w tobie więcej, niż na to wygląda, ale mniej niż ostatnim razem. Nie rozumiem tego – odpowiedziała chowając sztylet. – Czym mi zaimponowałeś? – Zapytała.

\- Oburzeniem na Zgredka, że się przemęczył – uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Nie sądzisz, że niezależnie od tego, kto by był u władzy, miałby dostęp do tej wiedzy?

\- Nie wiem, ale podejrzewam, że najpierw szukałby ważnych informacji, a rozmowa ze skrzatką do nich nie zależy, wedle rysu psychologicznego Voldemorta.

\- Już? – Zapytała nagle Cho, a gdy Wiki kiwnęła głową rzuciła się do przodu i objęła Harrego. Nie potrzebowali słów, on rozumiał, jej strach. Wiedział, co sam by przeżywał, gdyby to on musiał patrzeć, na jej ciało.

\- Osłony opadają – powiedział skrzatka i zniknęła z cichym trzaskiem.

Dick

Dyrektor natychmiast przerwał rozmowę z dwójką aurorów i ruszył w stronę Pottera, jednak na jego drodze stanął Severus, za którym niby przypadkiem, ale ustawili się uczniowie z prywatnej grupy Harrego. Melody, Olivier i Nevill, sprawiali wrażenie ucieszonych uwolnieniem spod kopuły, ale jednocześnie ich miny, jasno pokazywały po czyjej stronie stoją.

\- Severusie? – Zapytał Dumbledore.

\- Zostaw go, dobrze ci radzę. –

\- Słucham? Nie jestem pewny co masz na myśli –

\- Wyraziłem się jasno. Nie znam liczby ofiar, ale ten chłopak ocalił uczniów, a wiesz dobrze, że były by ofiary – odpowiedział nauczyciel obrony. – To on jest tu bohaterem, a nie my. Na bogów, ten chłopak stanął naprzeciw Czarnego Pana, by bronić uczniów. Nie potrzebuje teraz przesłuchania.

\- Dlatego właśnie, że Lord Voldemort nie słynie z ugodowości, chciałbym wiedzieć, co Harry mu obiecał, za bezpieczeństwo uczniów. Może to być krytyczne dla dalszego ich bezpieczeństwa – ciągnął dyrektor.

\- Jesteśmy po stronie profesora Snapea – odezwał się Auror stojąc obok. – Mamy dość jasne polecenie w tej kwestii od ministra. To pan Dyrektorze ma złożyć wyjaśnienia, a zgodę na powrót do Hogwartu dostał, pan tylko by dopilnować spokoju, wśród uczniów i personelu. Przesłuchania Harrego Potter, nie było w tym pozwoleniu.

Moc wokół Dumbledora, zalśniła srebrem.

\- Nie sądzę, by było dobrze próbować mnie powstrzymywać. Od jakiegoś czasu mam dość. Za każdym razem, gdy Harry robi coś, za co powinien zostać usunięty, ministerstwo wtrąca się w kierowanie szkołą. Ostrzegam cię Fortis, jestem na granicy. –

\- My także. A gwarantuję, że atak na Aurora, spotka się z odwetem na skalę, jakiej pan sobie nie wyobraża. –

\- Spokojnie chłopcy – odezwał się Potter, podchodząc oparty na ramieniu Cho. – Mogę porozmawiać z dyrektorem. Nie jest dla mnie zagrożeniem.

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz. – Odpowiedział Auror.

\- Słucham – powiedział do dyrektora.

\- Co mówiłeś, gdy rozmawiałeś z Voldemortem w języku węży? –

\- Zwracałem jego uwagę. Przywitałem się – i to było tyle. Harry najwyraźniej nie zamierzał powiedzieć więcej.

\- A co ze wspomnieniami, które mu przekazałeś? – Kontynuował przesłuchanie Dyrektor, gdy stało się jasne, że więcej się nie dowiedzą.

\- To akurat proste. Wspomnienie tego, że manipulował pan wspomnieniami w głowie profesor Trelaney , oraz modyfikował wspomnienia profesora Snapea, po to, by wykorzystać go do roli szpiega – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. – Pięknie rzucone Muffiato, nie dostrzegłem nawet drżenia różdżki, ale może rzucił je ktoś inny? – Rozejrzał się i zatrzymał spojrzenie na Ginny. – Ty naprawdę nie wiesz kiedy przestać, ale pokażę ci, co się dzieje, gdy bawisz się z dorosłymi.

Patrzył na nią przez chwilę zimnymi oczami, które zdawały się po raz kolejny bardziej przypominać zaklęcie śmierci, niż zwyczajowe szmaragdy, aż rudowłosa odwróciła wzrok.

\- Temu, kto rzucił to zaklęcie zaraz przyda się pomoc medyczna – oznajmił przenosząc wzrok na Aurora.

Dłoń Pottera, którą wyciągnął przed siebie zalśniła srebrnym światłem, ale zaraz otoczyły ją czarne widmowe cienie i tuż nad nią pojawiła się kula, wykonana jakby z płynnego złota, które próbowało się wyrwać z nadanego mu kształtu, kotłowało się i co jakiś czas wybuchało, ale magia zaraz ściągała odpryski, do wnętrza. Gdyby kula jaśniała bardziej przypominała by miniaturowe słońce.

Trwało to dobre kilkanaście sekund, aż Ginny Weasly krzyknęła z bólu, złapała się za dłoń i upadła nieprzytomna.

\- To tylko zmodyfikowane zaklęcie żądlące i paraliżu – wyjaśnił Harry, gdy madame Pomfrey przypadła do rannej. – Efekt był ciekawy i będę musiał przetestować rzucanie potężniejszych zaklęć tą metodą.

\- Co ty zrobiłeś? – Dyrektor był jednocześnie wściekły i zafascynowany.

\- Och to proste, moja magia wykryła sygnaturę zaklęcia zagłuszającego i przesłała za pomocą wyrwy moje zaklęcia wprost do nosiciela – tłumaczył z uśmiechem. – Wie pan jak to będzie przydatne, przy polowaniu na śmierciożerców. Można ogłuszyć kogoś, kto stawiał osłony, poprzez sam kontakt z osłonami. Ale nie jesteśmy tu po bym pana uczył. Jeszcze jakieś pytania? Inaczej mam zamiar wziąć prysznic i się położyć, zaklęcia uśmiercające, dość mocno męczą. – Rozejrzał się po zebranych, patrzących na niego z lękiem i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z wielkiej Sali.

Dick

\- Możesz przestać mnie bić? – Zapytał po jakimś czasie w pokoju wspólnym, gdy udało mu się unieruchomić ręce Cho.

\- Za jakiś czas, a teraz mnie puść – zażądała, próbując się wyrwać.

Potter westchnął i puścił jej dłonie, otaczając się jednocześnie zaklęciem tarczy.

\- Nie prowokuj mnie, przyjąłeś zaklęcie śmierci możesz znieść odrobinę bólu niczym mężczyzna – przestała jednak, gdy otworzyło się wejście za portretem.

\- Harry? Możemy porozmawiać? – odezwała się Hermiona, która przyszła do pokoju wspólnego jako jedna z pierwszych.

\- Słucham cię – odpowiedział przenosząc na nią wzrok i wskazując fotel.

\- Chciałam przeprosić ciebie i Cho. Nie jestem w stanie zaakceptować wszystkiego, co robicie i chyba zwłaszcza tego jak to robicie, ale od teraz już nie zwątpię, że macie na celu większe dobro – zaczęła, ale gdy przez twarz Harrego przemknął grymas, zawahała się.

\- Mów dalej, użyłaś niefortunnego zwrotu, ale rozumiem intencje – powiedział, żadne z nich jednak nie mogło powiedzieć nic więcej.

\- Co ona tu robi! Nie jest z naszego domu i ma natychmiast opuścić nasz pokój wspólny! – Wrzasnął Ron, wskazując na Cho.

\- Ron, nie ma takiego przepisu… - Zaczęła Hermiona, ale Harry zdążył wstać i ruszył w stronę Weasleya.

W jego dłoni wśród oparów czarnego dymu, pojawił się nóż o czarnym ostrzu, przetykanym niejednorodnymi falami srebra, Ron za to wycelował w niego różdżkę.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że niedawno nie zrobiło na mnie wrażenia Cruciatus, rzucone przez Belatrix, a zaklęcie śmierci Voldemorta, osiągnęło tylko taki efekt, że zostałem ogłuszony. Co takiego możesz zrobić, by mnie powstrzymać – mówił cichym zimnym głosem. Głosem, który jednoznacznie oznaczał wyrok. – Czy to co stało się z Zdrajczynią niczego cię nie nauczyło? – Kontynuował gdy Ron cofając się doszedł już niemal na środek. – Może zrobisz użytek z tej różdżki, nie daj mi czekać.

\- Drę… - Zaczął ale Harry skinął lekko wolną dłonią, którą na sekundę owinęły smugi dymu, a różdżka rudzielca wystrzeliła w sufit.

\- Coś jeszcze panie Weasley? Może chce pan coś powiedzieć? Zanim przejdziemy do lekcji? – Zapytał słodkim głosem, przekładając nóż do odwrotnego chwytu.

\- Wystarczy – odezwała się za jego plecami Cho. – Nie zrobił nic niezwykłego, a zaraz zsika się z strachu, będzie śmierdziało.

\- Jak każesz – Harry rzucił nóż w twarz Rona, z tym, że zanim ostrze go dotknęło rozwiało się w dym i w gryfona uderzył tylko podmuch srebrnego pyłu.- Masz szczęście, ale żeby to było jasne, nawet dla ciebie. Gdyby nie Cho, skończyłbyś w skrzydle szpitalnym.

\- Nie byłeś za ostry? – Zapytała rozbawiona Cho. – Mogłeś nie straszyć Hermiony i po prostu osłonić nas tarczą.

\- Może ty to zrobisz? – Odpowiedział sięgając do kieszeni po książkę. – I może powiększysz mi książkę?

Cho wyjęła różdżkę i wykonała kilka prostych z pozoru gestów, a wokół stolika i foteli na których siedzieli, rozbłysła złotawa sfera.

\- A teraz wyjaśnij o co chodzi – powiedziała łagodnie. – Może się nawet nie wścieknę.

\- Utraciłem połączenie z swoim magicznym rdzeniem – powiedział. – Nie wiem czy się zregeneruję, to zależy od tego co uszkodziło zaklęcie Voldemorta.

\- Ale czarowałeś… - zaczęła Cho i urwała, z przerażeniem na twarzy. – Rytuał? - machnęła kilka różdżką, a tarcza wokół nich stała się mlecznobiała, tak iż nie można było dojrzeć niczego poza nią, a także zapewnie spoza niej.

Krukonka zerwała się z miejsca klękając przed Harrym objęła go za szyję i przytuliła.

\- Już dobrze. Pamiętaj, że jestem wszechpotężnym czarodziejem, być może mi się poprawi – powiedział, gdy po dłuższej chwili odsunął ją od siebie. – Poza tym wprawiamy Hermionę w zakłopotanie.

\- Wyjaśnisz jej to? – Zapytała czarnowłosa, gdy już usiadła na swoim miejscu i przywróciła tarczę do pierwotnego stanu.

\- Nie koniecznie – odpowiedział podnosząc zmniejszoną książkę, dając tym samym znak, że nadal czeka na jej powiększenie.

Cho pokręciła głową i machnęła różdżką przywracając książce oryginalny rozmiar.

\- W takim razie ja to zrobię – oznajmiła.

\- Jesteś wolna, robisz co zechcesz.

\- Nie musisz Cho, dziękuję, ale poczekam, aż Harry będzie mi ufała tyle by mi powiedzieć – oznajmiła Hermiona.

\- To będziesz długo czekać, bo ten dupek próbuje cię chronić. W cholernie nieudolny sposób, odmawia szczęścia sobie i tobie – odpowiedziała krukonka patrząc na Pottera.

\- Cho, rozmawialiśmy o tym… - zaczął Harry, ale Cho nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć.

\- I nigdy się z tobą nie zgodziłam. Do tej pory jedynie nic z tym nie zrobiłam.

\- Bo bałaś się konsekwencji…

\- Przecież mnie nie zabijesz – przerwała mu kolejny raz, tym razem z uśmiechem, którego nie powstydziła by się Wiki. – Nie teraz, nie skazałbyś mnie na to. Możesz udawać drugiego Voldemorta, ale pamiętaj, że znam twoje serce.

Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, jakby toczyli niewidzialną dla innych rozmowę, aż Harry kiwną głową.

\- Słuszna decyzja – pochwaliła go. – Tak więc Hermiono, wiesz, że Harry odbywał przez wakacje pewien trening?

\- Widziałam blizny – odpowiedziała - i zdjęcia.

\- Właśnie, ale nie wiesz, że na koniec tego treningu, jego nauczyciel, poddał go pewnemu rytuałowi. Wbrew woli Harrego, wtedy też po tym rytuale, powstały te zdjęcia, które widziałaś – tłumaczyła lekkim głosem, jakby opowiadała o zajęciach z opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. – William musisz wiedzieć jest wysoce funkcjonalnym socjopatą. Jest też Czarnym Panem, on odpowiada za udoskonalenie rytuału potrzebnego do Horcruksów, on stworzył dementorów i dopuścił się niewiadomo jakich innych zbrodni. Voldemort przy nim wygląda jak pacyfista. W każdym razie Dementorzy to nie bestie, polujące bezcelowo. Ich istnienie ma jeden cel, dostarczyć mocy Williamowi. Dusze, którymi rzekomo żywią się dementorzy, w rzeczywistości trafiają do Williama, wraz z magicznym rdzeniem czarodzieja, a on wykorzystuje te moc, by trwać jako pamięć rodu Blacków, jako ich nauczyciel.

Zrobiła pauzę przypatrując się Harremu, ale ten bez odrywania wzroku od książki powiedział.

\- Na mnie nie licz, zaczęłaś, skończ.

\- Rytuał, który na Harrym odprawił William łączy go z mocą dementorów, w taki sposób, że gdy Harry wyczerpie swoją moc, nadal może korzystać z magii, ale wtedy moc płynie od dementorów. Myśleliśmy też, że dzięki temu Harry zyskał zdolność regeneracji, ale to było kłamstwo Williama. Harry był lub nadal jest Horcruksem Voldemorta. – Zrobiła pauzę.

\- Stworku, możesz podać Hermionie coś do picia – poleciła, a po sekundzie pojawił się skrzat z szklankami Ognistej, dla wszystkich.

\- Dlatego przeżył rytuał i dlatego ponownie zaczął chodzić. Horcruks go naprawił – podjęła krukonka, gdy Hermiona wypiła swój alkohol. – Obecnie Harry posługuje się mocą pochodzącą od dementorów, ale może Avada nie zabiła całego Horcruksa, na to wskazuje nasz test i ten zregeneruje jego rdzeń. Masz jakieś pytania?

Zamiast się odezwać gryfona wstała, nie zauważając, że tarcza ponownie staje się mleczno biała i ruszyła w stronę Harrego. Wyrwała mu książkę, z ręki, uklękła przed nim i pocałowała trzymając obiema dłońmi za boki twarzy.

Dick

Zaraz do jej głowy napłynęły wspomnienia, z ich rozmowy w bibliotece na Grimmaud.

\- To był wyzwalacz? – Zapytała odsuwając usta, tylko na tyle by móc mówić. – Przecież całowałeś mnie już wcześniej.

\- Ja ciebie tak, ale ty pocałowałaś mnie po raz pierwszy – odpowiedział z tym irytującym półuśmiechem. – Mogę zapytać dlaczego?

\- Bo… - zawahała się. – Musiałem się przekonać, że żyjesz. Że nadal tu jesteś.

\- To słodkie – wtrąciła Cho. – Widzisz zakuty łbie, mogłeś mieć to już dawno. Ejj… - krzyknęła, gdy w jej stronę poleciało zaklęcia paraliżujące, które odbiła machnięciem dłoni. – Zaraz idę, żebyście mogli być sami, ale chciałam tylko powiedzieć, żebyś przestał być głupcem. Leo. – Zawołała i natychmiast obok niej pojawiła się skrzatka. – Zabierz mnie na moje łóżko, proszę. Tarcza zniknie za minutę. – Skinęła skrzatce i obie zniknęły.

\- Ja także muszę zniknąć, jestem za słaby by chronić się tutaj, a nie chcę używać tej mocy, gdy nie muszę – powiedział Harry. – Idę do Komnaty.

\- Idę z tobą – odpowiedziała natychmiast. – Szkoda, że nie zobaczymy min gryfonów, gdy tarcze znikną.

\- Masz moją pelerynę – zasugerował zielonooki, a ona szybko wyjęła ją przykrywając nią siebie i jego.

Osłona zniknęła rozwiewając się, niczym dym, a głowy wielu uczniów, zwróciły się w ich stronę. Na wszystkich twarzach malowało się niedowierzanie połączone z przerażaniem.

Harry skinął dłonią i aportował siebie i Hermionę do Komnaty Tajemnic.

Dick

\- To nie wygląda tak jak sobie to wyobrażałam. –

\- Spodziewałaś się, że będę tu spał na gołej ziemi, w otoczeniu truchła bazyliszka? – Zaśmiał się kładąc się na takiej samej sofie jak ta, którą pamiętała z pokoju życzeń.

Całe pomieszczenie, łącznie z oknami i dodatkowymi pomieszczeniami, były identyczne z tymi z pokoju życzeń.

\- To tylko kopia. Niestety nie udało się, znaleźć sposobu na odtworzenie magii stojącej za pokojem – wyjaśnił Harry. – A my chyba powinniśmy porozmawiać. Cho kazała – dodał z łobuzerską miną.

\- Może zaczniemy od tego co z Cho? –

\- Da sobie radę. Od dłuższego czasu suszyła mi głowę, że mam się z tobą dogadać – odpowiedział. – Ale chyba bardziej chciałaś zapytać co z faktem, że z sobą sypialiśmy.

Hermiona usiadła obok niego.

\- Wiem, że to nie moja sprawa, co robiłeś z Cho, bo nie byliśmy razem, ale naprawdę poczułam się zdradzona, gdy was zobaczyłam.

\- Wiem, ale może uspokoi cię fakt, że spaliśmy z sobą tylko kilka razy. Zazwyczaj, gdy jedno z nas musiało zrobić coś ekstremalnie ryzykownego, albo wracało z czegoś co sprawiało, że nie czuliśmy się ludźmi – uśmiechnął się słabo. – To metoda Wiki, choć pewnie podpatrzyła ją u mugoli. Pierwszy raz, gdy wychodziłem z Grimmaud na polowanie, byłem tak zestresowany myślą, że mam kogoś zabić, że Wiki kazała mi aportować się do jakiegoś nocnego klubu mugoli, znaleźć jakąś panienkę i ją zaliczyć. Zagroziła, że jak tego nie zrobię to mnie nie zabierze. Fakt, że pomogło, ale długo nie mogłem tego zrozumieć. Stres może cię pożreć, sprawić, że zapomnisz o szczegółach planu, a najprostsze czynności są potwornie trudne. Seks rozluźni, bardzo. Zmienia myślenie z tam na tu. Pozwala odpocząć umysłowi.

Gryfonka pokiwała głową.

\- A co będzie z Cho, gdy teraz wróci z czegoś, co sprawi, że zwątpi w swoje człowieczeństwo? –

\- Znajdzie kogoś innego. Wiem, że podoba jej się Olivier, a i Lavender będzie niedługo potrzebowała tej lekcji. Poradzą sobie – powiedział. – Cho rozumie o co chodzi i nauczy innych, którzy będą tego potrzebować. Nasz pierwszy raz, był trzy godziny przed porwaniem Snapea i Trelaney. Cho była tak zdeterminowana by nam się udało, że ledwie trzymała różdżkę.

\- Porwaliście Snapea…

\- Nie tylko – westchnął. – Mamy dużo do wyjaśnienia, ale jestem odrobinkę zmęczony. Gdybym zasnął to mnie obudź. Odeśpię jutro na lekcjach, o ile będą.

Opowiedział jej, czego dowiedzieli się od ministra, z umysłu Trelaney, Snapa, co dowiedział się od Williama, o tym, że jest Horcruksem. Zasnął podczas tłumaczenia zewnętrznych sił, jakie zbierał.

* * *

Witam,

dziękuję za odsłony i wiadomości.

Na jakiś czas postaram się, wrzucać krótsze ale częstsze aktualizacje.


	27. Chapter 25

Rozdział 25

* * *

\- Gratuluję pani awansu – odezwał się kpiącym głosem, gdy w drzwiach Wielkiej Sali mijał McGonagall. Pełniącą obowiązki dyrektora Hogwartu.  
\- Nie ma czego, panie Potter. Profesor Dumbledore wróci niebawem. –  
\- Nie. Nie po dowodach, jakie ma minister. Może się pani zdziwić, co działo się pod jego przywództwem. Wielu może się zdziwić, mam tylko nadzieję, że pojawi się na procesie, bo chętnie obejrzę jego minę.  
\- Czy mogę wiedzieć skąd ta obawa, że może się nie pojawić? –  
\- Ma dużo szpiegów, może dowiedzieć się o dowodach, stawiam nawet sześć do jednego, że się nie pojawi.

***  
Dick

Dwie maski upadły w ciemnym zaułku niedaleko Pokątnej. Zaraz za nimi upadły ciała. Kolejne pary pojawiały się już od niemal trzech tygodni. Za każdym razem dwójka śmierciożerców, a po nich dwójka szpiegów, albo osób ubranych jak śmierciożercy. Za każdym razem osłony były łamane w najprymitywniejszy sposób, czysta moc, żadnej finezji. I za każdym razem zero śladów, zero dowodów, wskazujących na jakąkolwiek osobę, która mogłaby być za to odpowiedzialna.

Dick

\- Dziś zabiorę was na wycieczkę – oznajmił Harry. – Polecimy spotkać się z śmierciożercą. Nikim z wewnętrznego kręgu, ale to wy macie go złapać.

Dick

\- Poszło im nieźle – stwierdziła Cho kilka godzin później.  
\- Gorzej niż źle – uznał Harry, a Nevill, Hermiona, Lavender, Olivier, Melody skrzywili się.  
Wszyscy siedzieli w Komnacie Tajemnic, gdzie od jakiego czasu przesiadywali, gdy kończyły się lekcje, albo zajęcia dodatkowe. Skrzaty powiększyły salon i dostawiły kilka dodatkowych sypialni, a że każdy z wewnętrznego kręgu Pottera, miał osobistego skrzata, z oddziałów Wiki, mogli aportować się po zamku, przy zachowaniu ostrożności.  
\- Nie było tak źle – powiedziała Wiki, przeglądając notatki. – Nie każdy jest maniakalnym zabójcą, bez poczucia moralności, jak ty.  
\- Albo ty.  
\- Ja jestem skrzatem, mam inną moralność niż ludzka. Dla mnie zabicie człowieka niewiele różni się od zabicia przez ciebie komara.  
\- Zabawne, ale nie jest to moralność rasy, tylko twoja – odpowiedział. – Nie jestem zły – dodał patrząc na grupę. - Wiki ma rację, nie każdy potrafi zmusić się do zabijania, albo wyciągania informacji torturami. Nie zawiedliście mnie – powiedział, co wywołało na ich twarzach rozluźnienie. – To, że zabiliście by ratować życie było bardzo dobre, zawsze należy wybierać życie. Informacje, które mógł posiadać nie były, aż tak istotne.  
Nie chodzi o to, że Potter był psychopatą jak Voldemort każącym za niepowodzenia. Po poznaniu wizji i planów Harrego grupa samoistnie zaczęła otaczać go podziwem i lojalnością, jaką wcześniej okazywała mu Cho.  
\- Lavender, jak się czujesz?  
\- Lepiej niż sądziłam, że będę i to mnie martwi.  
\- Dasz sobie radę. Odebranie komuś życia zawsze zostawia ślad, ty uczyniłaś świat lepszym. Dopóki martwi cię to, że powinnaś coś czuć jest dobrze – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. – Dopóki sądzisz, że możesz zmienić się w potwora, jesteś bezpieczna. Moment, w którym będzie ci wszystko jedno jest niebezpieczny.

Dick

\- Gdzie zamierzasz spędzić Święta? –  
\- Myślałem, czy zostać w zamku, by wkurzać Dumbledora, ale nie wiem dla kogo było by to bardziej uciążliwe. –  
\- Nie chcę, żebyś siedział sam na Grimmaud. Może pojedziesz ze mną i moimi rodzicami, w tym roku, zaplanowali narty we Włoszech. –  
\- Pomyślę, ale nie byłbym sam. Połowa naszej gwardii, będzie spędzać czas na Grimmaud, albo w innych miejscach, w których będą ćwiczyć. Jest Remus, Tonks. Jestem też zaproszony do Cho, Melody, a nawet Nevilla. Choć z tego ostatniego zrezygnuje, ze względu na bliskość rudzielców.  
\- Jedź ze mną – poprosiła.  
\- Może, pomyślę – odpowiedział. – Ale nie chciałbym zrazić twoich rodziców tym, że razem sypiamy, a tym bardziej rzucać na nich confundusa.

Dick

\- Harry, nie byliśmy pewni, czy się pojawisz. Wchodź, nie stój na zimnie – ojciec Hermiony, mimo zaskoczenia niezapowiedzianą wizytą, wyciągnął przyjaźnie dłoń. – Miałeś dobrą podróż? –  
\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Zwarzywszy, że wyruszyłem minutę temu, nie mogę narzekać na drogę – zaśmiał się, ściskając dłoń.  
\- No tak, wasze cudowne metody podróży. Zdawało mi się jednak, że jeszcze nie wolno wam się aportować, w tym wieku? – Zapytał, prowadząc go do salonu, gdzie Hermiona czytała książkę, a jej matka oglądała jakiś przewodnik.  
\- Zasadniczo ostatnimi czasy, mam gdzieś co mi wolno. Społeczeństwo czarodziejów oczekuje ode mnie tak wiele, że nie odważyli by się mnie oskarżyć – musiał przerwać wyjaśnienia, bo Hermiona skoczyła na niego by się przytulić. - Poza tym dostałem kilka specjalnych uprawnień od Ministra Magii – dodał.  
\- Uczciwie. Staramy się śledzić informacje w waszej prasie – Howard zmienił ton na nieco twardszy. – Dobrze, że nie wydajesz się, byś chciał kłamać.  
\- Nie ma to większego znaczenia, gdybym skłamał, mógłbym wam zmodyfikować pamięć i wejść jeszcze raz – zażartował, witając się z matką Hermiony. – Ała. To był żart  
\- Mało śmieszny – stwierdziła Hermiona. – My jesteśmy już po śniadaniu i za półgodziny mamy autobus na wyciąg. Masz narty?  
\- Nie jestem pewny, czy to dobry pomysł.  
\- Daj spokój nawet wielki Harry Potter może się ośmieszyć na nartach. Możesz się zapisać na szkółkę z małymi dziećmi.  
\- Widzę, że zamierzasz czerpać z tego prawdziwą radość.  
\- Tak.

Dick

\- To było ciekawe doświadczenie – stwierdził przyjmując od matki Hermiony ciepłą herbatę. – Choć mogłaś mi powiedzieć wcześniej o deskach Snowboardowych – dodał z wyrzutem do brązowo włosej. Siedzieli wszyscy w domku Grangerów i grzali się przy kominku.  
\- Mogłam, ale było by ci za łatwo – odparła Gryfonka opierając głowę na jego ramieniu.  
Faktycznie jazda na nartach okazała się znacznie trudniejsza niż przypuszczał, po tym jak zobaczył zjeżdżających mugoli. Po niemal dwóch godzinach spektakularnych upadków i trzykrotnym skręceniu kostki, oraz połamaniu narty Hermiona wspomniała, że może łatwiej było by mu jeździć na desce, z racji jego nawyków do sterowania miotłą.  
Miała rację, choć oczywiście miotła nie przypominała deski, ale jednak sterowanie jednym kawałkiem deski było o niebo łatwiejsze.  
\- Mnie zaskakuje jakim cudem wstałeś po tym upadku, kiedy złamałeś nartę – zapytała pani Granger.  
\- Magia. Skręciłem kostkę i chyba złamałem żebro, ale można to bardzo szybko wyleczyć.  
\- Ale takie coś powinno wymagać wielu lat nauki, by wiedzieć jak przemieścić kości i…  
\- Niekoniecznie. Ciało wie jak ma funkcjonować. Moja przyjaciółka, która nie jest ekspertem, ale rozumie magię, lepiej niż większość czarodziejów, uważa, że magia lecznicza w pewien sposób odczytuje z organizmu, jak powinien być zbudowany i doprowadza go do tego stanu – wyjaśnił Potter.  
\- Ma to swoje ograniczenia – wtrąciła Hermiona. – Magia działa po najmniejszej linii oporu, więc składając kości, może uszkodzić mięśnie. Oczywiście potem ja naprawi, ale jest to niepotrzebny ból.

Dick

W przeddzień śniadania bożonarodzeniowego alarmy zawyły w całym ministerstwie. Ktoś sforsował blokady antydeportacyjne w Atrium. Nie trwało to długo, ale nikt, kto przebywał wtedy w atrium i na balkonach nie przeżył. Jedynym co pozostało po napastnikach to dwie maski śmierciożerców. Ułożone starannie na twarzy posągów. Jedna na twarzy skrzata, druga czarodzieja.

Dick

\- No cóż. Wysłuchaliśmy już zeznań świadków, a oskarżony nadal się pojawił – oznajmił przewodniczący Wizengamotu. – Z braku jakiejkolwiek linii obrony, oraz jednoznacznych dowodów prezentujących, oskarżonego podczas rzucania niewybaczalnego zaklęcia Impero, oraz nielegalnych zaklęć Zapomnienia uznaję go winnym. Jednak zawieszam postępowanie, do czasu sprowadzenia oskarżonego, sąd uznaje jego prawo do obrony. Proszę zaprotokołować, że do oskarżonego zostanie wysłana sowa, z wezwaniem na następne przesłuchanie lub informację o powodach nieobecności. Jeśli w ciągu tygodnia nie dostaniemy wieści, zostanie powołany oddział aurorów, który doprowadzi oskarżonego, przy użyciu dowolnych metod. – Uderzył drewnianym młotkiem w stół. – Zamykam posiedzenie sądu.

Dick

\- Co u ciebie? – Zapytał, pojawiając się bezgłośnie na tyłach domu w okolicach Lincoln.  
\- Harry? – zapytała zaskoczona Lavender - Co ty tu robisz? I jak ona miała na imię?  
\- Maissie – odpowiedział i przytulił dziewczynę. – Hermiona nadal jeżeli na nartach, a ty mnie zaprosiłaś. Pomyślałem, że możemy pójść na spacer, albo coś w tym stylu.  
\- Jak przebiłeś się przez zaklęcia ochronne? – Zapytała. – Nie to, że nie cieszę się, ale myślałem, że postawiłam tarcze lepiej.  
\- Są bardzo dobre, ale do Hogwardzkich wiele im brakuje.  
\- No dobrze. Chodźmy na spacer. Powiem tylko rodzicom, że wychodzę.

Dick

\- To o co naprawdę chodzi?  
\- Wydaje ci się, że mnie znasz? – zapytał rozbawiony. – Wiki powiedziała mi, że szukasz tego drugiego.  
\- Szpiegujesz mnie! – Krzyknęła odsuwając się od niego.  
\- Wiki. Ona ma obsesję, a tym razem wyszło z tego coś dobrego – odpowiedział spokojnie. – Nie jesteś gotowa. Była was piątka, a ledwo sobie poradziliście. Sama zginiesz.  
\- To mam zrobić. Nie dam mu się wymknąć. –  
\- Ja też. Ale musisz zadziałać na zimno. Musisz mnie słuchać, a nie działać w emocjach.  
\- A co z moją wolnością.  
\- Oczywiście, że jesteś wolna. To ty zdecydujesz co zrobisz. To co powiedziałem, odnosi się do sytuacji, w której przeżyjesz.

Dick

\- I jak? Czujesz się lepiej? – Zapytał, ale po braku odpowiedzi dodał. - Nie. Nie sądzę by tak było, to było coś co trzeba było zrobić, ale nie sprawiło ci to satysfakcji.  
\- Dobrze – machnął dłonią i zaraz pojawiły się dwa patronusy, ale nie były błękitne jak zwykle, a stworzone z czarnego dymu.  
Czekali w milczeniu, aż pojawił się błękitny orzeł.  
\- Czekam – powiedział głosem Cho.  
\- Powiadomiłem twoich rodziców, że dziś nie wracasz – wyjaśnił Lavender. – Idziesz do Cho. Ja musze wracać do Włoch. Stworku, weź ją do Cho.

Dick

\- Coś ty zrobił! – Wrzeszczał patronus Cho. – Mam nadziję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak zaryzykowałeś, i przekaż tej cholernej skrzatce, że ma u mnie równie mocno przesrane, co ty, za to, że cię nie powstrzymała.  
\- Co zrobiłeś? – Spytała ciszej Hermiona, gdy patronus się rozwiał.  
\- Nie powstrzymałem Lavender, gdy chciała uporać się z swoimi demonami. Nie chciała słuchać, więc sprawiłem, że przeżyła.

Dick

\- No więc młody Blacku, chciałbyś pewnie dowiedzieć się, co jest z tobą nie tak?  
\- Dlaczego nadal mam w sobie dodatkową część duszy, ale nie regeneruję się mój rdzeń? Nadal moje ciało regeneruje się w nieludzkim tempie, ale nie naprawia się mój magiczny rdzeń?  
\- Bo nie masz w sobie – odpowiedział rozbawiony duch.  
\- Co masz na myśli? –  
\- Och, tylko tyle, że naprawa ciała, to pozostałość po Horcruksie, ale jako tako, nie masz go już w sobie – William Black śmiał się niczym szaleniec. – Jesteś Charłakiem, i niewiele może to zmienić. Jedyna nadzieja dla ciebie to utrzymanie moich dementorów.  
\- Nie przeszkadza mi życie bez magii.  
\- Tak to sobie tłumacz. A gdybym ci powiedział, że jest metoda na to, byś odzyskał magię, bez mocy z mojego źródła.  
\- Mogę cię wysłuchać.  
\- Sama wiedza ma cenę – odpowiedział duch natychmiast poważniejąc.  
\- Jaką cenę?  
\- Zajdziesz mi ciało.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Bo jesteś nieudacznikiem i nie odbudujesz rodu Blacków.

Dick

\- Nie mówisz poważnie? – Zapytała z przerażaniem Hermiona.  
\- Całkiem poważnie. Potrzebuję żywego smoka, by wchłonąć jego rdzeń i tym samym użyć jego magii, do odbudowania tego połącznia z moja magią.  
\- Dam radę złapać ci smoka, ale nie wiem co zamierzasz dalej – wtrąciła Wiki, nim Hermiona zdążyła otworzyć usta.  
\- Dobrze. Im silniejszy okaz, tym lepiej. Dobrze by było, by była to agresywna, waleczna rasa.  
\- Rogogon Węgierski.

Dick

\- Harry… Jesteś pewny?  
\- Tak, Cho.

Dick

\- Ktoś sforsował zabezpieczenia deportacyjne szkoły – oznajmił auror, wchodzącej do biblioteki dyrektorce. – Jedno wiemy na pewno. Nasze czary detekcyjne działają. Mimo, że nie wykryto złamania osłon, zaklęcie lokalizujące bezbłędnie wykryło, wszystkich z uprawnieniami, do przebywania w zamku i przekazało aurorom, gdzie jest intruz.  
\- Nie spodziewaliście się tylko, że ktoś może pojawić się w środku zamku – dodał cynicznie Snape.  
\- Podpowiem wam. To był Potter. – dodał.  
\- Skąd ta pewność Severusie?  
\- Widziałaś tamtą ścianę? – Wskazał gestem głowy połamane regały.  
Dyrektorka przyjrzała się jej dokładnie. Regały zdawały się układać w celowy sposób, a nie przypadkowy wybuch, ale nie mogła zrozumieć sensu w tym widoku.  
\- Popatrz na odbicie w jednym całym oknie – wyjaśnił. – Musisz znaleźć dobre miejsce, ale powinno ci się udać.  
Z regałów układało się jedno słowo „Potter".  
\- To nie musi oznaczać, że to on jest za to odpowiedzialny.  
\- Nie, ale wyczuwam tu tą, czarną mgłę, która otacza go od czasu walki z Voldemortem.

Dick

\- Ostatni raz proszę cię. Nie rób tego.

Dick

\- Widziałaś Harrego? – Spytała Cho.  
\- Nie od czasu jak odszedł z Wiki – odpowiedziała Hermiona. – Trzy dni temu.  
\- Ona też się od tego czasu nie pojawiła.

Dick

Smok leżał spokojnie przykuty do skały.  
\- Skąd go wzięłaś? –  
\- Czy to ważne? – Odpowiedziała Skrzatka. – Ważne, że dostaniesz co chciałeś.  
Harry ruszył w kierunku zwierzęcia, nie zwolnił nawet, gdy ten wzniósł łeb.  
\- Nie jestem wrogiem – powiedział. – Żal mi ciebie, ale potrzebuję twojego rdzenia, twojej magii. Gdybyś mógł to przeżyć, albo gdyby istniała inna metoda – mówił ze smutkiem.  
Smok zaryczał i wyciągnął łuskowaty łeb w jego stronę. Sekundę później zionął ogniem, ale Pottera otoczyła Czarna mgła.  
Rogogon wydawał się, niezwykle zdumiony faktem, że ktoś przetrwał jego atak.  
\- Nie jest to łatwe, ale nie mam wyjścia – mówił dalej zielonooki dobywając sztyletów.  
Smok zaatakował najeżonym w kolce ogonem, ale chłopak zniknął. Pojawił się pod gardzielom smoka, gdzie wbił jedno z ostrzy i zniknął ponownie, gdy gad targnął łbem.  
Patrzył na targające się w konwulsjach zwierzę.  
\- Przekonajmy się ile warta jest wiedza Williama – powiedział w stronę skrzatki i wbił drugi sztylet w swoje serce.  
Zanim jego oczy pochłonął mrok dostrzegł, że kawałek obok niego, Wiki wbiła trzeci z kompletu sztylet w swoją klatkę piersiową. Tego nie było w planie.


	28. Chapter 26

Rozdział 26

* * *

\- Co się stało, że jesteście bez Pottera? – dobiegł ich kpiący głos Rona. – Dał się zabić? Czy jednak stał się marionetką Sami-Wiecie –Kogo.  
\- Mogę go już zabić? – Zapytał Nevill.  
\- Rozmawialiśmy o tym i ustaliśmy, że Harry by tego nie chciał – odpowiedziała Hermiona.  
\- Ty ustaliłaś, my niczego nie podpisywaliśmy – wtrąciła Cho. – Poza tym, między zabić, a zostawić w spokoju, jest całe pasmo możliwości. Nie krępuj się Nevill.  
\- Nie zastraszysz mnie. Pełno tu aurorów.  
\- A kto ci słonko powiedział, że to będzie teraz. Pamiętaj kto sypia z tobą w dormiotorium – twarz Longbottoma rozjaśniła się w maniakalnym uśmiechu.  
\- My też coś chcemy. Ty już zabijałeś, a my dalej potrzebujemy ofiary na wkupne do armii Harrego – zakpiła Melody.  
\- Już uciekł – powiedziała Hermiona.  
Siedzieli na dworcu, czekając na pociąg do Hogwartu. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Harry wraz z Wiki nie wrócą. Hermiona zrozumiała wiele z tego, co Harry zamierzał, głównie dzięki książką, które przyniósł z Grimmaud i zostawił u niej.  
Miał w pojedynkę zabić swoją ofiarę, a specjalnie przygotowane ostrza, miały połączyć ich rdzenie. Było to o tyle trudne, bo ofiara musiała być już martwa, ale jeszcze żyć. Wykluczało to zaklęcie śmierci, czy większość czarów jakie mogły się przebić przez smoka. Poza tym gdy to konające zwierzę jeszcze żyło, musiał osobiście wbić w niego ostrze, a potem bliźniacze wbić w swoje serce.  
Bała się, tak jak każdy z nich, że Harry poległ. Nie zmieniało to wiele w ich planach, ale było ciosem, który ciężko było znieść.

Dick

Minął pełny tydzień, odkąd wrócili do szkoły. Uczniowie byli pewni, że Harry Potter nie wróci. Nie zgadzali się jednak co do powodów jego zniknięcia. Jedni sądzili, że nie żyje, a inni, że przyłączył się do Sami-Wiecie-Kogo.  
Obrońcy Hogwartu nadal trenowali i z pozoru wydawać, by się mogło, że niewiele się dla nich zmieniło.  
Dopiero w niedzielny poranek nastąpiło poruszenie, gdy podczas śniadania na środku wielkiej Sali, pojawiła się postać w ciemno szarym płaszczu i białej masce w kształt nagiej czaszki na twarzy.  
Postać rozejrzała się bez słowa po uczniach.  
\- Szukam Pottera – oznajmił niskim głosem, gdy Wielkiej Sali, zaczęli wbiegać Aurorzy.  
\- Kim jesteś? – Krzyknął jeden z nich, ale przybysz poruszył się, rozwiewając w srebrzystych iskrach.  
Pojawił się na środku stołu gryfonów.  
\- Szukam Pottera – powtórzył celując różdżką w trzecioroczną uczennice.  
W jego stronę poleciały trzy czerwone promienie, ale ponownie zawinął wokół siebie płaszczem i zniknął w srebrnych iskrach. Tym razem pojawił się pomiędzy aurorami. Jego moc wybuchła oślepiającym złotym światłem, a czwórka aurorów została odrzucona na wszystkie strony.  
Tym razem zamaskowany pojawił się przed stołem Slytherinu.  
\- Szukam Pottera – oznajmił po raz trzeci.  
\- Nie ma go tu. Odszedł przed świętami – oznajmiła McGonagall.  
Obcy odwrócił się do niej, a w masce, w miejscu oczodołów zalśniło niebieskie światło. W tym samym momencie, jeden z aurorów odzyskał przytomność i rzucił w stronę napastnika zaklęcie uśmiercające, które trafiło go w plecy i zwaliło wśród pisków uczniów po stół puchonów.  
Nauczyciele i aurorzy po tym, jak udało im się zapanować nad uczniami, odkryli, że poza płaszczem i maską nie ma tam nic. Nie było różdżki, ani dłoni, która ją trzymała.

Dick

\- Co to miało być? –  
\- Nie wiemy, Hermiono – odpowiedział Lupin. – Ministerstwo nie ma zielonego pojęcia, czym, kim mógł być ten zamaskowany człowiek. Nie wiedzą nawet czy faktycznie tam był.  
\- Jak inaczej mógłby ogłuszyć aurorów. Nie da się rozprzestrzeniać mocy, na odległość, bez śladu, nie da się wzbudzić mocy, bez powiązania z czarodziejem, to przeczy wszelkim prawom o magii jakie znamy. – Upierała się Gryfonka.  
\- To znaczy tylko, że nie znamy wszystkich praw. Harry to potrafił – wtrąciła Cho. – Nie dało się wykryć jego nadlatujących zaklęć, bo one powstawały tuż przed celem. Dlatego jego czary były tak szybkie. Oczywiście w większości posługiwał się tradycyjną magią, ale czasem gdy myśleliście, że tworzył więcej niż jedno zaklęcia, on tworzył dwa jako zawieszone, a trzecie jako normalne – wyjaśniła.  
\- No dobrze, ale co to zmienia – wtrąciła Lavender. – Ta nowa siła, szuka Harrego, ale nie wyglądał na śmierciożercę. Ewidentnie nie zabił aurorów, a mógł. Może nie jest dla nas groźny.  
\- A może to William, lub ktoś od niego.  
\- Raczej nie. Nie wiem co Harry mu obiecał, za pomoc, ale nie sądzę, by mógł się ruszyć poza swoją salę Treningową. Skrzaty Wiki, a raczej obecnie Zgredka o to zadbają.

Dick

Kolejny tydzień minął w spokoju, a co najdziwniejsze aktywność Śmierciożerców także spadła. Prasa zaczęła wysnuwać teorie, jakoby Harry Potter samotnie stoczył bój z Czarnym Panem i pokonał go przypłacając to życiem. Prorok co prawda, pozostawał idealnie obiektywny, opisywał relacje, jasnej strony, ale także starał się opisać punkt widzenia Śmierciożerców. Co prawda, nie udało im się przeprowadzić wywiadu, z żadnym z nich. Jakby zapadli się pod ziemię.  
W czasie śniadania o dokładnie tej samej porze w Wielkiej Sali pojawił się zamaskowany mężczyzna, tym razem większy, mocniej zbudowany. Maska w kształcie nagiej czaszki, rozejrzała się po Sali, a cześć uczniów rzuciła się do ucieczki.  
Przybysz zdawał się tym, kompletnie nie przejmować.  
\- Szukam Pottera – wypowiedział niczym mantrę, ponownie zniknął, gdy pojawili się aurorzy. Aportował w to samo miejsce na stole Gryfindoru, gdzie poprzednio i wycelował różdżką w puste miejsce.  
\- Szukam Pottera.  
Tym razem w jego stronę poleciały dwa zaklęcia uśmiercające, ale zniknął w srebrnych iskrach i pojawił się pomiędzy aurorami. Ci nauczeni poprzednim doświadczeniem osłonili się tarczami, ale widmo mimo, iż ich nie ogłuszyło, aportowało się na stół Slytherinu.  
-

\- Nie żyje – odpowiedziała Cho, wstając i pokazując gestem dłoni, aurorm, żeby poczekali.  
Pustka w czaszce zwróciła się w jej kierunku.  
\- Chcę jego ciało – przemówił.  
\- Nie wiemy gdzie jest, najprawdopodobniej mają je śmierciożercy.  
Głowa widma przechyliła się na bok, niczym psi łeb słuchający poleceń. Po czym maska i szata opadły, na stół, jakby nigdy nikogo w nich nie było.

Dick

\- Co ty sobie myślałaś – krzyczał auror, w gabinecie dyrektorki. – Masz szczęście, że to coś cię nie zabiło. I co chciałaś osiągnąć?  
\- Zrobiłam to co zrobiłby Harry, to do czego nasz szkolił – odpowiedział, bez cienia strachu. – Obroniłam uczniów, usunęłam zagrożenie.  
\- Ona ma rację Marcus – wtrącił Minister. – Nadrzędnym celem Harrego w Hogwarcie było zapewnienie uczniom bezpieczeństwa. Do tego stopnia, że zamierzał z niego odejść, jak tylko jego obecność była zbytnim ryzykiem. Dlatego swoim zachowaniem odpychał i zrażał do sobie wiele osób, by nie próbowały stanąć w jego obronie.  
Twarz aurora, przeszyło zrozumienie, ale zaraz wróciła wściekłość.  
\- Ale niczego się nie dowiedzieliśmy.  
\- Przeciwnie – wtrąciła McGonagall, podając mu kilka pergaminów. – Tu jest raport jednej z najwybitniejszych czarodziejek kilku ostatnich pokoleń. Jednocześnie mugolaczki, która zauważyła wiele cech wspólnych i charakterystycznych dla napastnika. Obawiam się, że ma ona rację, a test, który udało się przeprowadzić pannie Chang i pannie Granger, dobitnie pokazuje, że ma rację w wielu punktach.  
\- Podsumujesz Minervo? – poprosił minister.  
\- Napastnik zachowywał się dokładnie z pewnym schematem, jakby nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. Pytał pustego miejsca, poruszał się po stałym schemacie, chciał się komunikować. Nie atakował, niezaatakowany – wyliczała dyrektorka. – Gdybyście go zniszczyli, powróciłby zapewne w następną niedzielę, o tej samej porze. Możliwe, że nadal to zrobi. Panna Granger uważa, że tyle trwa przygotowanie rytuału, a działa wedle tego samego schematu, bo ciężko wprowadza się zmiany w rytuale, o wiele łatwiej go ponowić. Wedle niej, zachowanie takie świadczy o tym, że ktoś wzoruje swoją pracę, na mugolskich robotach. Zamiast napastnika mamy widmową projekcję, poruszającą się po pewnym z góry narzuconym schemacie, i warunkach. Dla przykładu, w momencie ataku, aportuj się pomiędzy napastników i ich ogłusz. Aportuj się na środku stołów i celuj różdżką w najbliższą osobę. I tym podobne. Nigdy nie było tam czarodzieja. Poza tym wiedza zdobyta przez manekina, wraca do odprawiającego rytuał.  
\- To bardzo ciekawe, ale czemu mamy wierzyć nastolatce, skoro nasz Departament Tajemnic nic takiego nie zasugerował.  
\- Bo pracuję w nim ludzie starzy, nie mający wiele wspólnego z mugolską technologią – dopowiedział minister. – Zadbamy, by i raport trafił do Departamentu Tajemnic, i by zajęli się nim ludzie o otwartych umysłach – zapewnił.  
\- Hermiona zasugerowała, by przejrzeć listę osób kończących Mugoloznawstwo, oraz Runy, na wybitnym w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat. Nie powinno być ich wiele, a to byli by najlepsi kandydaci, do stworzenia takiego rytuału – dodała Cho. – Osobiście sądzę, że będzie to ktoś, kto ukończył Hogwart między dziesięć a pięć lat temu. Ktoś, kto nie miał szansy poznać Harrego.

Dick

Tydzień później podczas śniadania, w Wielkiej Sali, nie było wielu uczniów. Większość zjadła wcześniej.  
Obecnie znajdowała się tam dziesięcioosobowy oddział aurorów, oraz nauczyciele. Z uczniów tuż obok drzwi stała Hermiona z Cho, ochraniane przez Lupina.  
Na środku Wielkiej Sali pojawiła się postać.  
\- Kim jesteś? – Zapytał od razu jeden z aurorów.  
Tym razem bardzo drobna postać zakapturzonego widma odwróciła się prosto do niego.  
\- Szukam Pottera, on żyje. Gdzie jest? – Oznajmiło widmo.  
\- Chcemy odpowiedzi za odpowiedź – powiedział auror.  
Postać zniknęła i pojawiła się na stole gryfonów, w tym samym miejscu, co poprzednio. Zamiast jednak wypowiedzieć swoją mantrę, powiedziała martwym głosem.  
\- Zgadzam się.  
\- Nic nam nie wiadomo, o tym, gdzie przebywa Potter. Nie pojawił się w szkole od rozpoczęcia przerwy bożonarodzeniowej – odpowiedział Auror, i zaraz dodał. – Kim jesteś?  
\- Marionetką – dobiegło ich spod maski. Ponownie zniknął i pojawił się na stole Slytherinu.  
\- Potter ma tu bliskich, chcę jednego.  
\- Wykluczone – zaczął auror, ale widmo zniknęło pojawiając się przed Hermioną, Cho i Lupinem.  
\- Ja pójdę – oznajmiła natychmiast krukonka. – Kocha mnie.  
Złoty błysk odepchnął wilkołaka i gryfonkę, odgradzając ich jednocześnie od aurorów i nauczycieli. Widmo wyciągnęło dłoń.  
\- Pozdrów Harrego – wyszeptała Cho do Hermiony i złapała przybysza, który zniknął w srebrnych iskrach.

Dick

Przez dwa dni w zamku nikt nie wiedział co się stało. Dopiero w środę wiadomość, o porwaniu Cho Chang rozeszła się pomiędzy uczniami i dalej. Tego samego dnia podczas kolacji, tuż za drzwiami do Wielkiej Sali aportował się Harry Potter. Przez chwilę otaczała go czarna falująca mgła, ale zaraz znikła. Rozejrzał się po uczniach, ruszając pomiędzy stołami Huffelpuffu i Ravenclawu, prosto do podwyższenia, na którym był stół nauczycieli.  
Widać było nim zmianę, przede wszystkim ogromne zmęczenie, jakby nie spał od wielu dni, podkrążone oczy, wychudła twarz i przede wszystkim oczy, które mimo tego, że nadal jadowicie zielone, miały teraz mnóstwo czerwono złotych żyłek, wokół źrenicy. Wydawało się, że nie ma w nich prawie wcale białka.  
\- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, jak pusty płaszcz mógł ominąć refleks wilkołaka i przebić się przez twoją obronę! –krzyknął na Lupina.  
\- Nie mogę.  
Przez chwilę Potter mierzył go zimnym wzrokiem, a jego ciało otaczała magia. Nic widzialnego, jak wcześniejsze macki z czarnego dymu, ale wyczuwalne. Coś jak nagły wybuch ciszy, gdy człowiek podrywa się nagle, odwraca, ale nie było ani hałasu, ani nic co mogło by to spowodować. Eksplozja ciszy. Tak najlepiej można było opisać aurę wokół Pottera. Otaczała go pustka, zdająca się wciągać ich magię.  
\- Twoje szczęście, że nie próbujesz – powiedział wreszcie. – Gdzie stali, gdy ją porwał? – Zapytał.  
\- Obok drzwi.  
W tym momencie do Sali zaczęli wbiegać aurorzy.  
\- Powiem to tylko, raz uprzejmie. Nie zmuszajcie mnie do powtarzania. Wszyscy maja wyjść – rozkazał zimnym głosem. Jego moc rozeszła się dziko po Sali, mrożąc krew w żyłach tych, którzy mieli bardziej czułe zmysły. Moc była dzika, nieopanowana.  
Aurorzy powoli opuścili różdżki.  
\- Słyszeliście. Uczniowie, proszę natychmiast udać się do swoich dormitoriów – rozkazał szef kontyngentu aurorów.  
\- A niby dlaczego? – odezwał się Weasley, nie zdążył jednak powiedzieć nic więcej, bo moc Harrego uderzyła.  
Osoby pomiędzy Ronem, a Potterem zostały rozepchnięte na bok, stoły rozcięte po skośnej linii, a sam Weasley szarpnięty do przodu z taką siłą, że wylądował przed Harrym na kolanach.  
Trzy czerwone promienie uderzyły w Harrego, ale nie zrobiły na nim większego wrażenia. Nie próbował ich nawet zasłonić.  
\- Jeszcze jakieś żałosne próby? – Zapytał patrząc na aurorów. – Tylko Avada, ale z drugiej strony, przeżyłem ją już dwukrotnie. Zamierzacie ryzykować miano tych, którzy zaczęli tu rzeź?  
Przez chwilę trwała cisza, w końcu jednak Potter popatrzył ponownie na Rona.  
\- Dlatego, masz mnie słuchać, bo jeśli mnie nie posłuchasz, zabiję ciebie, twoją siostrę i każdego kto stanie mi na drodze – wycedził cicho pochylając się. Magia mimo tego, że szeptał uczyniła jego słowa doskonale słyszalnymi. – Utnę ci jaja i każę je zjeść. A głównie dlatego – dodał gestem dłoni unosząc Weasleya w powietrze. Gryfon złapał się za gardło, jakby to tam magia Harrego go trzymała. Potter przekrzywił głowę na bok i z uśmiechem przyglądał się przerażeniu na twarzy swojego byłego najlepszego przyjaciela. – Że to ja kazałem.  
Rozejrzał się po Sali, uśmiechnął odsłaniając zęby, które oblizał.  
\- Potter, którego znaliście, a raczej wam się wydawało, że znacie, ten, który był prawdziwy, przez ostatnie miesiące. Nie żyje - oznajmił.  
Skinął dłonią, a rudzielec wyleciał przez główne drzwi, zza których dobiegł wszystkich głuchy odgłos, podobny do worku piasku uderzającego o kamień. Moc Harrego ponownie rozbłysła, w zasysającej eksplozji ciszy.  
\- Uczniowie, natychmiast udać się do dormitoriów! – Poleciła McGonagall.  
Harry stał w miejscu z zamkniętymi oczami, przez kilka minut, aż ucichły ostatnie dźwięki kroków na kamiennej posadzce. Otworzył oczy i dostrzegł, że w Wielkiej Sali pozostało kilka osób. Cała jego Gwardia, Severus, Minerva, Remus, dwójka aurorów.  
\- Harry? – Zapytała Hermiona.  
\- To nadal ja – odpowiedział. – jestem inny, ale to nadal ja. Tylko na razie mnie nie dotykaj. Moja próba odbudowania rdzenia, nie poszła tak jak powinna. Zabiłbym za to Wiki, ale już nie żyje, więc nie mogę – wyjaśnił. – Musze nauczyć się kontroli, ale przez cholernych aurorów nie mam czasu.  
Podszedł do miejsca w którym Cho zniknęła.  
\- Tu? – Zapytał przyklękając. Zaczął wodzić palcem po podłodze, zostawiając na niej krwawy ślad.  
Gdy wytyczył trzy nachodzące na siebie trójkąty, wyprostował się i patrząc na aurora, powiedział.  
\- Potrzebuję tą ich pelerynę i maskę.

Dick

\- La Muerte – wymruczał zaskoczony oglądając maskę.  
\- Powiesz mi co zamierzasz? – Zapytała Hermiona, gdy przez kilka minut nic nie powiedział.  
\- Idę spotkać się, z śmiercią – odpowiedział rozbawiony. – Nie mam pojęcia kto czeka po drugiej stronie, ale miał cholerną rację zabierając jedną z was.  
\- Idę z tobą – oznajmił Lupin.  
\- Spróbuj nadążyć. – zażartował Harry. - Bo ja nie mam pojęcia gdzie iść.  
\- A ten symbol? – McGonagall wskazała na trójkąty.  
\- Gdyby nikt tu nie czarował, to może bym coś wykrył. Za mały ślad – sprawdził czy maska pasuje na jego twarz. – Pozostanie nam czekać do następnej niedzieli. Nie sądzę, by Cho była źle traktowana.

Dick

\- Masz jakieś pojęcie kim jest ten władca marionetek? – Spytał Severus.  
\- Nie, ale Ministerstwo porównuje dla mnie wizualne kształty ciał i głosów marionetek, z wspomnieniami, o ciałach znajdowanych w zaułkach.  
\- Myślisz, że to ci sami?  
\- Raczej tak. Gdyby używał widmowego szablonu, zawsze byłby taki sam.  
\- Czemu od dwóch dni siedzisz sam w Komnacie Tajemnic?  
\- To chyba jasne.  
\- To może inaczej, czemu nie rozmawiasz z Hermioną. Czemu nie poprosisz kogoś o pomoc w opanowaniu swojej magii.  
\- Bo jedyna osoba, o której wiem, że może mi pomóc, jest tą, która mnie zdradziła. Całość poszła by dość dobrze, gdyby nie Wiki.  
\- Opowiedz mi.  
\- W sumie to, czemu nie. Sprowadź tylko Hermionę i w sumie resztę gwardii, nie będę tego powtarzał.

Dick

\- Polecam się skupić, bo to o czym będę mówił to jedna z mroczniejszych dziedzin magii – oznajmił, gdy wszyscy siedzieli już w salonie Komnaty Tajemnic. – Musiałem odprawić ten rytuał, bo Avada Voldemorta, uszkodziła mój magiczny rdzeń. Stałem się charłakiem.  
\- Ale czarowałeś – wymknęło się Melody.  
\- Pożyczoną magią. Magią, która była pozyskiwana siłą w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Przez dementorów – wyjaśnił i odczekał prawie pół minuty. – Nie macie pytań, to dziwne. Dodam tylko, na niewielką swoja obronę, że nie miałem na to wpływu. Rytuał łączący mnie z mocą dementorów, był odprawiony wbrew mojej woli. To co zrobiłem by naprawić mój rdzeń, jest niemal równie złe. Musiałem znaleźć magiczną istotę, którą za pomocą specjalnych rytuałów i noży musiałem zabić. Zasadniczo polegało to na tym, że istota musiała być na skraju śmieci, ale wciąż żywa – mówił rozpinając guziki koszuli. - Musiałem sprawić, by była już martwa, mimo iż nadal oddychała, następnie wbić w nią sztylet i drugi w moje serce – pokazał im ślad tuż obok mostka, otoczony czarnymi lekko wirującymi symbolami. - Rytuały odprawione nad nożami, łączyły nasze rdzenie i mogłem wtedy wchłonąć moc istoty. Normalnie nic by z tego nie wyszło, bo musiałbym pokonać istotę magiczną, a jako charłak nie miałem na to szans. Ten rytuał, był używany przez Czarnych magów, do zwiększania swojego potencjału magicznego. Moc dementorów jednak dawała mi nowe możliwość.  
\- Co więc poszło nie tak – zapytał Severus, po prawie dziesięciu minutach ciszy.  
\- Wiki.  
\- Rozwiń to.  
\- Miała trzeci sztylet, który także wbiła w swoje serce. Nie wiem czy zamierzała ukraść moc Rogogona, którego wybrałem, czy pomóc mi go pokonać – zawiesił na chwilę głos. – Faktem jest, że straciła przy tym życie, a raczej zmusiła mnie do tego by je, jej odebrać. Długo nie mogłem wrócić do siebie. Obecnie moja moc, działa inaczej niż bym chciał. Poza tym, że naprawiłem swój magiczny rdzeń, wzmacniając go znacznie, czujecie pewnie ode mnie taka pustkę – zapytał, a oni pokiwali głowami. – Gdybym was dotknął, wchłonąłbym waszą moc, dodając ją do swojej. Nad tym musze nauczyć się panować.

Dick

Podczas niedzielnego śniadania, Wielka Sala kolejny raz świeciła pustką. Wewnątrz znajdował się tylko Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape i trójka Aurorów.  
O dokładnie tej samej godzinie na środku pojawiła postać w trupiej masce.  
\- Potter. – Oznajmiła odwracając się do Harrego.  
\- Odeślij Cho – Zażądał zielonooki.  
\- A wtedy ty pójdziesz zemną. – Głos brzmiał jak wyrocznia.  
\- Tak.  
Zakapturzona postać zniknęła w srebrnych iskrach, bo po kilku sekundach pojawić się ponownie, z Cho.  
Dziewczyna rzuciła się od razu do Harrego, którego uściskała.  
\- Dobrze cię traktowali? – Zapytał.  
\- Tak. Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobiłeś nic głupiego.  
\- Ja?  
\- Już czas. – Oznajmił przybysz.  
\- Do zobaczenia – powiedział z uśmiechem do Cho.  
\- A spróbuj tylko nie dotrzymać tej obietnicy – odpowiedziała cicho, gdy Harry znikał z widmem.


	29. Chapter 27

Rozdział 27

Coś jednak odbyło się inaczej niż do tej pory. Zamiast zniknąć Harry ściskał dłoń zakapturzonego widma, a srebrne iskry zlatywały się do niego, jak gdyby był wielkim wirem. Trwało to kilka sekund, aż płaszcz z maską opadły na podłogę.

\- No to już wiemy gdzie – powiedział, tworząc barierę między sobą a Cho. – Nie podchodź, nadal mam problemy z opanowanie tego elementu mojej mocy. O mało co cię nie zabiłem, gdy się na mnie rzuciłaś wcześniej. – Wyjaśnił i zwrócił się do Severusa. – Mam u ciebie dług życia.

Nauczyciel skinął głową.

\- Co zamierzasz? – Zapytał Auror.

\- Udać się na spotkanie z Śmiercią, teraz wiem, gdzie iść – Wyślę wam namiary za dwadzieścia minut.

\- A jak nie dasz rady? –

\- To chyba byłoby lepiej gdybyście i wy się tam nie pchali.

\- Idę z tobą – ponowił propozycję Lupin, a Harry skinął tylko głową.

\- Tym razem muszę się zgodzić. A czujesz się dość wilczo? – Zapytał, na co w odpowiedzi, Remus zarechotał. Śmiech był bardzo podobny do warkotu, jakim czasem obdarzał ich Syriusz.

Dick

Pojawili się przed dużą posiadłością, otoczoną pięknie przystrzyżonym trawnikiem i krzewami.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? – Zapytał Remus.

\- Niedaleko Stratford-Upon-Avon, zostaniesz tutaj. Gdybym nie wyszedł, albo nie wysłał ci wiadomości w ciągu dziesięciu minut, wyślij nasze położenie do aurorów. Gdyby zaczęło się wcześniej, nie krępuj się dołączyć – zarządził Harry, ruszając w kierunku drzwi.

Dick

Otworzyły się przed nim, powoli, a gdy tylko je przekroczył, powoli zamknęły się, niczym paszcza ogromnego stwora.

Harry szedł korytarzem, po grubym tłumiącym dźwięk kroków, czerwonym dywanie, aż znalazł się w wysoko sklepionym salonie, z galerią na piętrze. Pod przeciwną ścianą wznosiło się coś na kształt tronu, na którym siedziała Wiki.

\- Tak wyczuwałem tu gdzieś smród martwej Suki – przywitał się, rozglądając się na boki. Pod ścianami i na galerii, stali ludzie w płaszczach i maskach na twarzach, ich twarze zwisały niczym martwym kukiełkom.

\- Nie jesteś, ani trochę zabawny. Miałeś zdechnąć i przenieść na mnie swój rdzeń. Co poszło nie tak? – Zapytała z maniakalnym błyskiem w oczach.

\- Okazało się, że moc Williama jest większa niż twoja i Smoka. Kto by pomyślał.

\- Ja. Wiedziałam o tym, tylko myślałam, że rycerzyk, nie pozwoli tylu zginąć.

\- No widzisz. Wszystkich nas zwiodły nasze oczekiwania – mówił spokojnie, w przeciwieństwie do Wiki, która coraz bardziej traciła nad sobą panowanie. Harry okręcił się wokół. Naliczył jedenastu przeciwników, nie licząc skrzatki, i tych, którzy są ukryci.

\- Zostawiłeś mnie tak, skórwysynu! – Wrzasnęła nagle skrzatka. – Nie sprawdziłeś, nawet czy żyje.

\- Przyznaje, nie było to właściwie. Powinienem sprawdzić, co z tobą i odrąbać twój pierdolony łeb. – Harry również tracił nad sobą panowanie. W jego dłoniach pojawiły się dwa czarne sztylety.

\- Nie jesteś tak dobry, by próbować, ze mną walczyć. Dobrze wiesz, że nie przeżyjesz takiego naporu – powiedziała rozbawiona. Jej psychopatyczna cześć wydawała się zadowolona.

\- Chce tylko wiedzieć dlaczego? Zanim zaczniemy.

\- Taki był plan od początku. Gdy tylko Zgedek do mnie dotarł, zdobyć twoje zaufanie, zaufanie ważnych czarodziejów, potem wyeliminować ciebie i nadal walczyć. Wygrać te wojnę dla czarodziejów i mieć u nich olbrzymie długi wdzięczności. Proste prawda?

\- Zgredek wiedział?

\- Kpisz? On jest fanatykiem, nie zaufałabym mu w oddaniu do czyszczenia moich sukienek, mogły by wrócić udekorowane w twoją buźkę – roześmiała się i skinęła dłonią.

Widmowe postacie ruszyły na Pottera, wszystkie naraz. Dokładnie tak, jak najgorszy scenariusz walki, na jaki nie sposób się przygotować.

Harry wywinął się w uniku, nie próbując nawet aportacji. Skrzaty potrafiły go zablokować i do tej pory nie opanował metody na ominiecie ich pól antydeportacyjnych. Z jego ciała wytrysnęła magia, w formie czarnej widmowej zbroi. Ciął jedną z marionetek poprzez szyję, ale poza tym, że ochlapała go posoka, nie wywołał, żadnego efektu. Odsłonił się za to i oberwał poprzecznym cięciem, po plecach, na jego szczęście zbroja zatrzymała cios. Ostrza w jego dłoni rozwiały się w obłoku dymu, a on uderzył magią, spopielając na miejscy dwóch przeciwników.

Samemu został kopnięty, w bok i uderzony dwoma zaklęciami tnącymi. Jego zdolność do pochłaniania magii, ocaliła go, ale rozwiała także jego zbroję, co skończyło się paskudnym cięciem przez lewe przedramię. Któraś z marionetek rzuciła nim o ścianę, co dało mu możliwość ponownego ataku spopielając tym razem trzech napastników. Uleczył rękę i przywołał kolejny zestaw noży. Te wyglądały inaczej, były niemal białe, wypolerowane niczym lustro o idealnie prostych ostrzach ciętych na kant.

Zielonooki skoczył do przodu, tnąc niby na oślep, poprzez trzech wrogów. Jednego udało mu się trafić w udo i ten właśnie zniknął w nagłym rozbłysku, niczym pochłonięty przez wewnętrzną implozję. Pozostałych dotknął dłońmi, wypalając z nich znaczną cześć magii. Upadli bezwładnie na podłogę.

Na tym szczęście Harrego się skończyło. Opadła go piątka przeciwników, powalając na podłogę. Nie mógł dotknąć nikogo naga skórą.

\- Pięknie – zawołała radosna Wiki. – Było na co popatrzeć. Może nawet cię zostawię jako charłaka, byś mógł mnie czasem zabawić w ten sposób.

\- Niekoniecznie. A teraz wyjaśnij, po co ci rdzeń czarodzieja.

\- Czarodzieja po nic, twój, by mieć dostęp do mocy Blacka.

\- Kiedy stałaś się szalona?

W tym momencie rozległ się głośny wybuch, a ściany i podłoga zatrzęsły się, Harremu udało się dotknąć jednego z swoich wrogów i wchłonąć jego moc. Drugi jednak przebił jego ramię sztyletem. Do Sali wpadło kilkunastu aurorów, natychmiast rzucając się do walki, z marionetkami. Tuz za nimi podążał wilkołak, który potężnym skokiem przeleciał nad walczącymi i wylądował na fotelu, przewracając go i przygniatając skrzatkę do ziemi.

\- Siad! – Wrzasnęła Wiki, wbijając w pierś wilka niewielki nożyk. Remus bez słowa zwalił się z niej, niczym woskowa figura. Aportowała się tuż przed Potterem, który zdążył się już uwolnić.

Rozpoczęła się walka, w której Wiki miała olbrzymią przewagę, bo jako jedyna w pomieszczeniu mogła się aportować. Harry za to zrobił doskonały użytek, z umiejętności czarowania, co i raz unikając ciosów jej noża, stwarzając w powietrzu przedmioty, albo parując jej ciosy swoimi nożami.

Nie trwało to długo, jak żadna prawdziwa walka. Moc Pottera rozbłysła i uderzyła dokładnie w miejscu, w którym pojawiła się Wiki.

\- Stałaś się przewidywalna – powiedział do przebitej od środka skrzatki. – Zawsze po ataku na nogę, próbowałaś zaatakować moje oczy od lewej.

Skrzatka wisiała w powietrzu, z do połowy rozszarpanym ciałem.

\- Dalej nie wierzysz w to co się stało prawda? – Zapytał rozbawiony. – Wyjaśnię, masz jeszcze chwilę życia. Stworzyłem kolczastą kulę w miejscu, w którym uznałem, że się pojawisz. Aportowałaś na ostrzach – zaśmiał się.

\- A teraz powiedz mi ostatnią rzecz. Od kiedy jesteś szalona?

Głowa skrzatki zwaliła się na resztki jej klatki piersiowej, a z ust wypłynęła stróżka krwi.

\- Kórwa… - powiedział cicho. Wyjął nóż i wbił go jej w głowę. – Tym razem się upewnię, że nie przeżyłaś.

\- Czy to na prawdę była Wiki? – Zapytał Remus.

\- Tak. Wiedziała o zbyt wielu rzeczach, by ktoś mógł się podszywać. Masz duże szczęście – dodał. – Mogła potraktować cię gorszym sztyletem.

\- Wiem… - Zaczął ale Harry poruszył się, niczym wąż i uderzył magią w galerię.

\- Zatrzymać go! – Wrzasnął, ale było już za późno. Jedna z marionetek wyskoczyła przez okno i aportowała na zewnątrz budynku.

Dick

\- Co to oznacza? – Zapytał minister.

\- Nie wiem. Albo Wiki zdołała przenieść się do swojej marionetki, albo nie działała sama i jej wspólnik uciekł, albo sama była marionetką.

\- Cholerne skrzaty – odezwał się jeden z aurorów. – Dać im odrobinę wolności i już zaczynają knuć.

Harry wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę, a magia złapała go za gardło i przywlekła przed Pottera. Zielone oczy wpatrywały się w mężczyznę.

\- O jakiej wolności mówisz? A może do wolności, trzeba by dołożyć godność. Mam wrażenie, że jesteś człowiekiem, który wierzy w siłę i wyższość czarodziejów – mówił zimnym głosem. – Ta Wiki była zdolna schwytać Rogogona Węgierskiego, potrafisz to przebić?

\- Dość! – Oznajmił Minister, a Harry odwrócił się od aurora, jakby ten był niegodny jego spojrzenia.

\- Gdybyście coś znaleźli chcę wiedzieć. Ciało Wiki i wszystko co miała przy sobie, zabierze Stworek – powiedział.

Dick

\- Harry, gdzie tak pędzisz? – Zapytał Remus, gdy musiał podbiec, bo zanim pojawił się u wrót Hogwartu, Potter zdążył przejść już kilkanaście metrów. – Mogłeś się aportować prosto do szkoły.

\- Nie mogłem. Chciałbym przez chwilę pozostać anonimowy.

\- Z tą promieniującą mocą i wściekłością na twarzy, ci się to nie uda.

\- Kto wrócił od Wiki, bez szwanku?

\- Wiem o co ci chodzi, ale nie zakładaj najgorszego. To nie Cho cię zdradziła, to była Wiki. Nie rób nic pochopnie.

\- Wiem, ale nie mogę ryzykować. Ona jest za blisko centrum, za blisko…

\- Hermiony – wtrącił wilkołak. – Ale Cho była z tobą zawsze. Pamiętasz jak mówiłeś mi, że nie wiesz czy jej zaufać. Że zaoferowała dobrowolny udział w twojej grze, może nawet w roli pionka? Ty nigdy byś tego nie zrobił, ale ona na ochotnika zajęła miejsce Królowej na twojej partii szachów. Włożyła głowę pod topór.

\- Chyba, że była w tym od początku i wiedziała, że jest bezpieczna.

\- Do cholery, Harry! – krzyknął Lupin. – W ten sposób każdy jest podejrzany. A nawet nie wiesz, czy Wiki naprawdę zdradziła, czy tylko ktoś kto nią kierował kazał jej to powiedzieć.

Dick

\- O czym chciałeś porozmawiać? –

\- Co się działo, gdy cię zabrali? –

\- Tak myślałam. Masz jakiś sposób by mnie sprawdzić?

\- Żadnego jeszcze nie wymyśliłem.

\- Więc – powiedziała wstając, a jej głos wibrował z wściekłości. – Jak już wymyśli, to się do mnie odezwij.

Ruszyła do wyjścia, ale odbiła się od tarczy Harrego.

\- Wiesz, że to tak nie zadziała. Musze z Tobą porozmawiać, choć bardzo chciałbym uniknąć tej rozmowy – powiedział z żalem.

\- A nie możesz mi zaufać, tak jak ja zawsze ufałam tobie?

\- Wiki poznałem, gdy byłem wolny od tygodnia. Zaufałem jej, słuchałem jej rad, dzieliłem się wątpliwościami, a przez ten cały czas ona mnie zdradzała. Byłem tylko jej narzędziem. Marionetką i owcą na rzeź.

\- Co ma z tym wspólnego Wiki? Przecież, z tego co mi powiedziała Hermiona, Wiki nie żyje, zginęła podczas próby przerwania twojego rytuału.

\- Przeżyła. To ona na mnie czekała. Ona i kilkanaście marionetek. Jedna z marionetek uciekła, więc może Wiki też nie była sobą. Ale musze mieć pewność co do ciebie. Jesteś kotwicą, a obecnie nie wiem czy jesteś z żelaza, czy z pianki.

\- Nie jestem przeciw tobie, Harry.

\- Wiem – odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili, rozwiewając się w czarnym dymie.

Dick

\- Twoja zapłata – oznajmił upuszczając ciało, ogłuszonego mężczyzny, na matę w Sali treningowej. – Wedle zamówienia. Trzydzieści kilka lat, dobrze zbudowany, bez znaków szczególnych.

\- Wyczuwam, że udało ci się wszystko, co zaplanowałeś, ale nie jesteś zadowolony.

\- Zdradziłeś mnie – powiedział beznamiętnie Harry.

\- Nieprawda. Przekazałem tylko skrzatce te same informacje, co tobie. Nie miałem pojęcia, że zrobi coś przeciw tobie.

\- Jak chuj. Ja traktuję to jako zdradę.

\- Twoje prawo, pamiętaj tylko, że jeśli zaczniesz działać przeciw mnie, ja zacznę działać przeciw tobie – oznajmił Black. – Poza tym będę potrzebował byś usankcjonował mnie jako członka rodu Blacków.

\- To dobrze, że czegoś ode mnie potrzebujesz – odpowiedział Harry znikając.

Dick

Kolejne śniadanie zostało przerwane przez aportację w Wielkiej Sali. Tym razem był to jednak Stworek.

\- Panie musisz natychmiast iść ze mną – powiedział z przerażeniem.

Dick

Pojawili się w bibliotece na Grimmaud.

\- Mamy dwa Horcruksy panie – oznajmił natychmiast skrzat, wskazując na stolik.

Leżały tak na czerwonych poduszkach, medalion Slytherina i Czarka Hufflepuff.

-Skąd?

\- Wiki je miała. Medalion nosiła przy sobie, a czarka była ukryta w jej rzeczach – wyjaśnił Stworek. – Oba wcześniej należały do rodu Blacków. Medalion odzyskał pan Regulus, powierzył go mojej opiece, ale nie miałem pojęcia czym jest, a czarka znajdowała się w skrytce Lastrangów. Wiki musiała je ukraść.

Harry zawahał się.

\- Czy są w nich dusze? –

\- W czarce.

Dick

\- Rozumiem, że nie włączamy w to na razie innych? – Zapytał Rufus.

\- Bezwzględnym – odpowiedział Remus. – Nie możemy w żadnych dokumentach wspomnieć, że wiemy o Horcruksach. Jesteśmy za daleko od celu i pierwsze musimy się dowiedzieć, czy dusza Voldemorta z medalionu, uciekła z posiadłości Wiki, czy była w niej i Harry ją zlikwidował.

\- Czy to możliwe, żeby Voldemort miał dwa ciała?

\- Tak, - odpowiedział mężczyzna wchodzący do pomieszczenia.

Wszyscy wznieśli różdżki, ale Harry dał im znać, żeby nic nie robili.

\- Nie zapraszałem cię tutaj. Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i obecnie nie masz tyle mocy, by stawiać warunki – oznajmił do postaci. – To jest William, twórca dementorów i człowiek, który udoskonalił rytuał Horcruksów.

\- Mam coś czego potrzebujecie. Wiedzę.

\- Ale sam powiedziałeś, że wiedza ma cenę, a ja nie jestem pewny, czy chcę ją płacić.

\- Jakim cudem on ma ciało? – Zapytał Scrimgeur.

\- To była cena za wiedzę. Spokojnie nie ucierpiał, nikt niewinny. To ciało seryjnego mordercy i gwałciciela. Skonfundowałem kilku mugoli, więc są pewni, że ten człowiek umarł w celi na zawał serca. Ciało nie było mu potrzebne.

\- Podaj cenę – Powiedział Lupin.

\- Tylko uznanie mnie za Blacka, jakiś dom i powiedz 10% obecnego majątku Blacków.

\- Harry?

\- Dobrze. Ale nie dostaniesz tego domu. Zapewnię ci przyzwoite miejsce, ale nie to. I nie zabierzesz nic, z tego domu.

\- Dwa noże. Dowolne, które wybierzesz z mojej kolekcji. A ja dorzucę do tego obietnicę, że nie dołączę do Voldemorta i nie zaatakuję cię pierwszy . No i chcę gwarancję od twoich ludzi i waszego ministerstwa, że dopóki, nie próbuję opanować świata i nie popełniam przestępstw, nie ruszą mnie, za moje zbrodnie z przeszłości – podbił stawkę Black. – Nie dziw się tak, mimo tego, że postanowiłem wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, wolałbym by ci się udało.

\- Zgoda.

\- No to sobie usiądźcie – powiedział William. – Wasz Voldemort mógł stworzyć z każdego horcruksa osobne ciało, w tym samym czasie. Nie jest to zbyt trudne. Horcruksy nie wiedzą o tym co dzieje się z pozostałymi kawałkami duszy. Działają niezależnie i każdy z nich jest niezależny. Domyślnie pozostają uśpione, do momentu, gdy ciało nie zginie. Wtedy każdy Horcruks zaczyna działać, by odzyskać ciało. Czy to poprzez wpłynięcie na kogoś, by odprawił stosowne rytuały, czy też poprzez opanowanie.

\- I nie da się tego, zatrzymać?

\- Da się. Dusza, która pozostaje w ciele, jest zazwyczaj najsilniejsza i może narzucić innym swoją wolę. Ale wymaga to bycia w pobliżu swoich Horcruksów.

\- Tak jak robiłeś ty?

\- Dokładnie młody Blacku – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. – Różnica jest taka, że ja o tym wiedziałem, bo to ja stworzyłem tą metodę, a choć wasz Lord z niej skorzystał, bo zostawiłem notatki w kilku miejscach, to nigdzie nie napisałem o metodach panowania nad Horcruksem, taka moja mała zemsta, nad tym, kto ukradł by moją wiedzę.

\- Jesteś szalony.


	30. Chapter 28

Rozdział 28

* * *

\- Informacje od Blacka, były dość pomocne – powiedział Rufus, kilka godzin później.

\- A nie ma pan Ministrze wrażenia, że od pierwszej mojej rozmowy z nim, robił wszystko, by doprowadzić do sytuacji, w której będziemy go tak potrzebowali, że zgodzimy się na usankcjonowanie jego ciała, jako pełnoprawnego członka rodu Blacków.

\- Mam, ale to niewielka cena. Sam powiedziałeś, że musimy powstrzymać Voldemorta, za wszelką cenę.

\- Ale ta może być za duża. Uwolniliśmy szatana, by pokonać małego diabełka.

\- Black może i jest szatanem, choć nie do końca podoba mi się ta metafora, ale widać, że dla niego priorytetem jest ród Blacków, a nie władza, czy dominacja sama w sobie – powiedział Remus.

\- Dobrze, zostawmy to na razie – postanowił minister. - Harry, chciałbym porozmawiać o czymś innym. Zabiłeś mugola. Nie ważne kim był, odsiadywał prawny wyrok ich społeczności, a ty go zabiłeś.

\- Nie mogłem wybrać czarodzieja. Bo Black zastrzegł, że nie może to być nikt skazany lub poszukiwany w naszym świecie. Śmierciożerca, nawet nie rozpoznany przez nasze prawo, nie spełniał tych warunków – wyjaśnił Harry. – Tamten człowiek, miał dożywocie, jedyne co robił, to obciążał swoimi kosztami utrzymania, brytyjski rząd. Przyznał się swoich zbrodni.

\- Źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Nie karcę cię, tylko się martwię. Od pewnego czasu zdajesz się, mieć coraz mniej wyrzutów sumienia w związku, z tym co robisz – głos Scrimguera, wyrażał autentyczną troskę. – Pamiętasz jak prosiłeś mnie o zamknięcie cię w Azkabanie po pierwszym razie, gdy zabiłeś. Nie mówię, że ktokolwiek z nich zasługiwał na litość, ale boję się, co będzie z tobą, po wojnie.

\- Dam sobie radę – warknął Harry.

\- Kiedy ostatni raz się bawiłeś, czy śmiałeś? – Zapytał jeszcze minister i wstał. – Muszę wracać do siebie, a ty pomyśl nad tym co powiedziałem, nie odbiorę ci wolności, ale możesz sam ją stracić.

Dick

Ciemna uliczka śmiertelnego Nokturnu . Harry siedział tuż za stosem skrzynek. Czekał już w deszczu ponad pół godziny i od prawie tego samego momentu czuł zdenerwowanie. Nie wiedział, jak idą sprawy wewnątrz, ale on miał proste zadanie. Zabić każdego kto wyskoczy oknem, albo ucieknie przez drzwi. Nie miał pojęcia kiedy to się stanie, może wcale.

Rozległ się dźwięk tłuczonego szkła i dwóch zamaskowanych ludzi pojawiło się w uliczce. Jeden z nich dostrzegł, go i wypalił zaklęcie uśmiercające, którego Harry uniknął i odpowiedział czarem wysadzającym. Nie miał za wiele wyjścia, musiał walczyć.

Jego zaklęcie odrzuciło napastnika, ale zaraz zaatakował go następny. Nie trwało długo, nim musiał walczyć z dwoma śmierciożercami. Przy czym obaj najwyraźniej przewyższali go umiejętnościami. Cudem trafił, w mniejszego Reducto, odrywając mu nogę. Drugi napastnik, widząc, że został sam próbował aportacji, ale osłony skrzatów powstrzymały go i ta sekunda wystarczyła, by został trafiony drętwotą.

Potter przywołał do siebie różdżki przeciwników i związał zaklęciem ogłuszonego, po czym ruszył do mniejszego, przeciwnika. Ten okazała się młodą kobietą, piękną kobietą o stalowych oczach. Teraz leżała krzycząc z bólu, w kałuży krwi, moczu i odchodów.

Harry wzniósł dłoń z różdżką, koniec zalśnił zielonym światłem.

Dick

Obudził się, spokojnie, bez krzyku i nagłego poderwania. Po prostu jego oczy otworzyły się niczym u sowy i w ciągu sekundy był całkiem przytomny. Jakby wcale nie zasnął. Dawno już, się tak nie obudził. Okulumencja pozwalała mu blokować koszmary, ale wspomnienie słów ministra najwyraźniej się przebiło.

Wstał, założył krótkie spodenki i ruszył do wyjścia z Dormitorium. Nikt nie ośmieliłby się go zatrzymać, nie po tym co zrobił z Ronem. Jedynymi, którzy się do niego odzywali byli członkowie jego gwardii, ale czuł, że i oni się go boją. Przeszedł niczym widmo przez pokój wspólny, ruszając na boisko do Quiditcha, gdzie usiadł przez chwilę w siadzie wojownika.

Nie trwało to długo, gdy zaczął ćwiczyć. Najpierw zwykłe ćwiczenia fizyczne, ale szybko przywołał swoje noże i przeszedł do walki, z cieniami. Po jakimś czasie stworzył z ziemi kilka manekinów i rozpoczął trening z użyciem magii. Oddał się temu całkowicie, próbując uspokoić umysł, wyłączyć go. Zapomnieć.

\- Harry! – Usłyszał w końcu krzyk Hermiony.

Zatrzymał się i natychmiast trafiły go dwa zaklęcie, a jeden z manekinów powalił go wbijając nóż w jego udo.

Skupił magię i zatrzymał manekiny. Usiadł i rozejrzał się dookoła. Całe boisko do quiditcha, wyglądało jak po wojnie. Setki manekinów w różnych stanach rozkładu, rozsadzone, pocięte. Murawa była cała zryte i popalona zaklęciami, a dwie wierze, z trybunami, leżały w gruzach.

Świtało, a niedaleko niego stała jego gwardia, chowając się za osłoną Hermiony, potem nauczyciele, a gdzieś dalej widział ciekawskie głowy uczniów.

\- Przeprasza – powiedział próbując wstać, ale noga się pod nim ugięła. Uleczył rozcięcie. – Stworku. – Powiedział. – Zbierz ludzi i skrzaty, niech doprowadzą boisko do stanu pierwotnego, pieniądze zabierz z mojej skrytki.

Podszedł pod dyrektorki.

\- Przepraszam, straciłem rachubę czasu.

Mina McGonagall, sugerowała, że nie tyle jest niezadowolona, co przerażona.

\- Rozumiem. Następnym razem proszę, znaleźć miejsce do trenowania, które nie sprowadzi na nikogo ryzyka przypadkowego trafienia – powiedziała ostrożnie.

\- Miałem takie miejsce, ale Starzec je zniszczył – warknął, a ona cofnęła się nieco. – Przepraszam. Pójdę doprowadzić się do porządku – dodał wymijając ją i ruszając do dormitorium. Uczniowie rozstępowali się przed nim, spoglądając na niego z przerażaniem. Jego gwardia, bez słowa szła za nim.

Dick

\- Co się stało? – Zapytał, gdy byli wszyscy w wierzy Gryfindoru, a on zabezpieczył ich przed podsłuchem.

\- Twój trening, było słychać w całym zamku, a już w połowie drogi na stadion, można było wyczuć wyładowania magiczne, jakby stać w środku burzy – wytłumaczyła Hermiona łagodnym głosem. – Czułam takie coś, czasem kiedy walczyliśmy, ale nigdy nie wyobrażałam sobie, że magia może szarpać moje zmysły, niczym silny burzowy wiatr.

\- I to z takiej odległości. Wedle znanych legend Gryffindor potrafił wzniecić w sobie magię, wyczuwalną z kilkuset metrów. Ty nie osiągnąłeś jego efektu, ale z pewnością zaszokowałeś jego szkołę. Znowu – dodała Cho.

\- Przecież wiadomo, że jestem potężnym czarodziejem – zaśmiał się.

\- Ok, to było zabawne – wtrąciła ponownie brązowowłosa.

\- Ale chcesz wiedzieć, czemu tak zrobiłem – westchnął. – Miałem koszmar. Musiałem uspokoić umysł i chyba odrobinę mnie poniosło.

\- Harry, z tego co się dowiedzieliśmy, wyszedłeś z pokoju wspólnego gryfindoru, jakieś trzy godziny temu, a patrząc po zniszczeniach na stadionie, spędziłeś na walce za dużo czasu – powiedziała Lavender. – To nie było normalne. Nie po koszmarze.

\- Pamiętasz swój pierwszy raz? – Zapytał, groźniej. – Byłem tam z tobą. Ile czas minie zanim zapomnisz? Jak sądzisz? Pozwoliłem ci to zrobić, choć jak widzisz doskonale wiedziałem co się stanie, próbowałem cię ostrzec.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – Zapytał Nevill.

\- W te ferie, wyrobiłam ostatniego z morderców Maisee. Harry przybył do mnie i próbował mnie powstrzymać, przed zabiciem go – wyjaśniła patrząc w oczy Pottera. – Nie było to tak łatwe jak myślałem. Byłam przekonana, że po tamtym śmierciożercy potrafię to zrobić. Ale co innego zabić w walce, w obronie swoje życia, a co innego spojrzeć komuś w twarz i wypowiedzieć zaklęcie.

\- Cztery dni, nie powiedziałaś słowa, nic nie zjadłaś, ani nie wypiłaś, była jak po pocałunku dementora. Jedyny moment, kiedy okazywałaś ludzkie uczucia, był w trakcie seksu, gdzie próbowałaś odzyskać ten element człowieczeństwa, który utraciłaś, który wydawało ci się, zginał wraz z Avadą. Jakby zaklęcie zbiło część ciebie – mówił Potter, a Lavender pokiwała głową.

\- Nie podziękowałam ci za to, że wysłałeś mnie do… - Zawahała się.

\- Do mnie – powiedziała Cho.

\- Bo nie masz za co dziękować. Powinienem mieć w dupie twoją wolność i cię powstrzymać, albo zrobić to za ciebie. – Powiedział. – Do końca życia spojrzenie tych niebieskich oczu, będzie w mojej głowie, tak jak i jego oczy w twojej. Nic tego nie usunie. Dlatego czasem po prostu musisz coś zniszczyć, oddać się bez uczuciowemu zniszczeniu, by zapomnieć choć na chwilę. – Zakończył znikając w chmurze dymu.

Dick

Harry pojawił się, na obiedzie, ale gdy tylko usiadł na brzegu stołu gryfonów, przez salę rozszedł się trzask aportacji.

Na środku stała marionetka w ciemnoszarym płaszczu, połówka maski w kształcie trupiej czasku była złamana, a spod niej wyglądało makabryczne oblicze. Nadgniła, obwisła skóra, pusty pokrwawiony oczodół.

Harry poderwał się celując w przybysza różdżką.

\- Nie jestem groźna – odezwał się przybysz męskim głosem. – Umieram Harry, a nie sądzę byś chciał mi pomóc.

\- Wiki?

\- Tak. Wygrałeś, ale jakim kosztem Harry? Czy nie czujesz dzikości, wściekłości, która rozsadza cię od wewnątrz. Nie czujesz, że budzi się w tobie bestia. Bestia zawsze wygra. Nie da się okiełznać smoka. Chciałam ci pomóc, ale ty wybrałeś, by mnie zabić i oskarżyć o zdradę – mówiło widmo, z każdym słowem słabiej, jakby każdy oddech miał być ostatnim. – Zaraz też pewnie zamkniesz mi usta. Prawda może pozbawić cię armii. Nie ważne, już milczę na ten temat. Chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć, że pokonałam medalion. Dla skrzatów, bo coś mi obiecałeś. Choć nie jesteś już tym, który obiecywał, chce wierzyć, że dotrzymasz słowa. Wybacz mi, Smoku. – Zakończyła swoją wypowiedz, upadając na twarz, wśród pisków i krzyków.

Dick

Kilka minut później, w szkole pojawiło się kilkunastu aurorów, a niedługo później sam minister.

\- Martwi się pan, czy ona nie ma racji?

\- Tak – odpowiedział szczerze Scrimgeur, gdy siedzieli sami w jednej z nieużywanych klas.

\- A co zamierza pan z tym zrobić?

\- Nic. Uwolniliśmy diabła, czym jest jeden smok.

\- Nawet taki, który ma w sobie część duszy demona?

\- Myślałem o tym - powiedział wyciągając kopertę z testerami. – Weź jeden – polecił.

Harry chwycił jeden z kawałków pergaminu, który zaraz zmienił swój kolor na pomarańczowy.

\- Zdejmij różdżkę twojej matki i spróbuj ponownie - ponownie rozkazał minister.

Harry uniósł brwi w geście zdziwienia, ale wykonał polecenie. Pergamin zalśnił żółtym światłem.

\- Tak myślałem – powiedział Rufus. – Słowa Blacka, o tym, że nie masz go w sobie i nasze badania nad czarką, zmusiły mnie do szukania, przedmiotu, który mógłby być czymś ochraniany. Widzisz, czarka wydawała się zwykłym kielichem, bez żadnej magii, nic. Ot zwyczajny niemagiczny kielich.

\- Czyj Horcruks jest w pierścieniu?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Wątpię, że mógłby to być kawałek duszy, któregoś z twoich rodziców. Pozostaje mi zgadywać, że mogłaby to być cząstka duszy Syriusza. On znał się na mrocznej magii, mógł też pobierać w młodości lekcje u Williama, w końcu miał być dziedzicem rodu. No i sposób w jaki różdżka się z tobą komunikuje.

\- Możemy wrócić mu życie? – Zapytał z nadzieją chłopak.

\- Nie wiem, ale obiecam ci, że spróbujemy. –

Dick

\- Ktoś wdarł się do Departamentu Tajemnic, żadnego alarmu, żadnego naruszenia barier – powiedział szef aurorów, wpadając do gabinetu ministra.

\- Co zginęło? – Zapytał minister.

\- Nie wiemy jeszcze, ale mamy siedem martwych osób.

\- Jaki dział?

\- Pracowali nad Horcruksami –

Dick

\- No więc jestem – Oznajmił Harry uwalniając odrobinę swojej mocy.

\- Nie popisuj się, może zastraszysz tym nauczycieli, ale nie nas – Odpowiedział Hector Javelin, obecny szef biura aurorów, w którego gabinecie się znajdowali. – To że posadę, zawdzięczam niejako twoim działaniom także nic nie zmienia. Tak, w woli rozwiania wątpliwości.

\- Cieszy mnie. Co zatem, jest powodem, wysłania szturmowego oddziału aurorów, by sprowadzili mnie?

\- Ktoś wdarł się do Departamentu tajemnic i zabił ludzi pracujących nad Horcruksami. Zniknął medalion i Czarka – powiedział, przyglądając mu się czujnie. – Domyślasz się może kto to był, albo jak się tu dostał.

Potter uśmiechnął się wrednie.

\- Nie wiem kto, ale pewnie pojawił się o tak – dodał znikając w kłębie dymu i pojawił się za Hectorem.

\- Nie pomagasz sobie.

\- Nie zamierzam – warknął. – Oskarżasz mnie o coś?

\- Jeszcze nie – odpowiedział tamten, również wstając. – Chce to załatwić grzecznie, ale nie będę się z tobą cackał. Jesteś największym podejrzanym, więc nie dziw się, że cię przesłuchuję.

\- Kiedy to było? – Zapytał.

\- Wczoraj, około drugiej w nocy.

\- Byłem w szkole, w moim łóżku. Tym razem same, więc nie mam alibi – odpowiedział. – Ale chętnie bym porozmawiał z ministrem i zobaczył to pomieszczenie.

\- W obu przypadkach muszę odmówić.

\- Zabawne – stwierdził Potter znikając.

Dick

\- Domyślam się, że rozmowa nie poszła tak, jak spodziewał się Hector – oznajmił minister, gdy Harry pojawił się w jego gabinecie.

\- Wiedziałeś? – Wrzasnął chłopak.

\- Oczywiście. Jestem Ministrem magii, a ty chyba sam, chciałeś, żeby ministerstwo, stało się niezawisłe.

\- Dlaczego to takie ważne. Dlaczego teraz? - Zapytał, wyczuwając, że cos jest nie tak.

Drzwi otwarły się, z trzaskiem i do gabinetu wpadli aurorzy.

\- Spokojnie – powiedział Minister. – Zamknijcie drzwi.

\- Widzisz Harry – powiedział spokojnie. – Tym razem, wszystko wskazuje na ciebie. Łącząc to z słowami, ostatniego manekina Wiki, musieliśmy sprawdzić. Pokażemy ci miejsce, w którym pracowali – zadecydował.

Dick

W asyście kilkunastu aurorów, Harry i Minister zostali odprowadzeni do Departamentu Tajemnic i poprowadzeni wewnątrz do wielkich dębowych drzwi.

\- Za nie, nie wejdziemy, bo to zbyt niebezpieczne. Została tam, dziwna magia rezydencjalna, badamy zjawisko. Możesz otworzyć drzwi na kilka sekund – powiedział Minister cofając się.

Potter podszedł do drzwi, delikatnie dotykając klamki. Uchylił je zaglądając do środka. Wnętrze wyglądało, jak po przejściu tornada. Ognistego tornada. Połamane biurka, popalone ściany, zarwany strop. Porozrzucane trupy. Po wszystkim pełzały czarne macki, stworzone z dymu.

W pewnym momencie dostrzegł pod jednym biurkiem rude włosy, przyjrzał się dokładniej rozpoznając Billa.

Wyciągnął dłoń w tamtą stronę, by go przywołać, ale jeden z aurorów zatrzasną drzwi.

\- Spowodujesz następny wybuch – powiedział.

Harry odwrócił się do Scrimguera.

\- Sądzisz skórwysynu, że mógłbym go zabić? – Zapytał głosem z ledwo tłumioną wściekłością. – Tak niskie masz o mnie mniemanie? Myślałem, że wiesz ile on i reszta was dla mnie znaczą.

\- Chodzi o to, Harry, że już nie wiem, nie jestem pewny.

\- Więc zabijcie mnie teraz – powiedział rozkładając ręce. – Lepszej okazji nie dostaniecie.

Dick

\- Co ty tu robisz?! - Krzyknął Ron.

\- Przyszedłem na pogrzeb. Bill, był mi bliski.

\- Ledwo go znałeś! – Krzyczał rudzielec.

\- Nieprawda – powiedziała Fleur, podchodząc wolno. – Bill z kimś ostatnio współpracował, na zlecenie Gringotta. Harry?

\- Tak. Zginął w czasie pracy dla mnie.

\- Lepiej odejdź – powiedziała Francuzka.

Dick

\- Odchodzę – powiedział po powrocie do szkoły.

\- Potrzebuję pół godziny – oznajmiła natychmiast Cho.

\- Ja jestem gotowa – dodała Hermiona.

\- Nie…

\- No dalej powiedz coś głupiego – przerwała mu, wyciągając różdżkę.

Zawahał się.

\- Nie mógłbym się bardziej cieszyć? – Spróbował.

\- Dobrze.

Dick

* * *

Koniec części pierwszej.

* * *

Dick

* * *

Dziękuję, za każdą PW i komentarz. W nieokreślonym bliżej czasie, pojawi się kontynuacja. O ile ktoś ma chęć na następną część polecam dać fallowa, a na pewno zostanie o niej powiadomieni.

Na razie będę chciał zamieścić powieść w świecie autorskim. Mroczny współczesny klimat, z elementami niewyjaśnionej fantastyki.

W trakcie będzie powstawało opowiadanie o Mega-SuperHarrym, który odbył Mega-Super-Tajne-Szkolenie, itp. Ogólnie parodia opowiadań o super Harrym, jakich na wattpadzie pełno. Będzie to przerysowana komedia, pełna sarkastycznego humoru i nieszablonowych zachowań. Jednym słowem zapraszam.

* * *

Pozdrawiam i zachęcam do podsumowania Ms Harry Potter is a D.I.C.K w komentarzach.


End file.
